Running a Mission - A journey into real life
by bouc0101
Summary: Eyal/Sharon & Annie/Auggie are going to face real life decisions and find out that even if they are master spies, they might have some problem dealing with real life décisions - kids, discipline, schooling etc. Will they successfully complete this mission... that's for me to know and you readers to find out! I don't own any of the CA characters (Except Sharon, she's all mine!)
1. Chapter 1 - Learning the ropes

**RUNNING A MISSION – A JOURNEY INTO REEL LIFE**

_Here is a summary for those who haven't read my previous story Kismet – Fate or Destiny (note the events of season 4 did not take place in both of my stories): _

_Eyal is the leader of a multi-agency spy team with a long term mission involving counter-terrorism. He is still a man of the world: sophisticated, cosmopolitan, slicker, skilled and experienced in spycraft but when needed dark, covert, mysterious and impulsive. Throughout the Kismet story, with the help of his brother and new love interest, he travelled quite a journey looking into himself; Learning to let go of the 'wall' he built around him to protect and defend himself and his loved ones from his career. A wall that had led to not have anyone near him, to even fear him and to project the image that he had no heart. It left him living a life apart from others and no real and lasting love interest. His journey continues in this present story but he has come a long way!_

_The A-Team is compose of: 1) Annie Walker; 2) Auggie Anderson; 3) Eric Barbour - tech op and cobbler(Russian term for a forger); 4) Vincent Rossabi - FBI agent and sniper extraordinaire; 5) Sharon Welby - MI-6 street wise spy, singer and Eyal new love interest; 6) Dr. Andy Michel - MI-6, Sharon half-brother and bomb specialist; 7) Robert Jackson - head of MI-6, Sharon's uncle(adopted her at the death of her father) and creator of the A-Team; Other characters: 1) Robin Jackson – Sharon cousin/adopted sister, MI-6 and terrorist specialist; 2) Avi Lavin– Eyal's son, father-son are just getting to know one another; 3) Ima Lavin- Eyal mother and former German spy; 4) Hanna - Eyal ex-wife and Avi's mother; 5) Dave, Sharon ex-husband and doctor 6) Gaby - Eyal brother and psychiatrist, his specialty… treating spies; 7) Dr. Enos - Eyal uncle and doctor 8) Rivka – Eyal's Mossad boss 9) Joan Campbell – CIA and head of the Domestic Protection Division, DPD; 10) MP(Marie-Pier) and Kevin - Sharon's children and both involved in spying. 11) Jake – a young Mossad agent and MP love interest; _

**Chapter 1 – Learning the ropes**

Six week had passed since their return from their revealing but dramatic stay in Tel-Aviv, Israel. The A-team was still in hiatus mode. The peace talks were on hold and they were receiving no chatter on AALA (a terrorist organization and the A-team's target). And with the 'second' death of Ariel Sharon, there were other priorities for the Israeli government than the reprisal of peace talks.

Some members of the A-Team had returned to their respective agencies as per their engagement with the A-Team specified (_If more than a four week hiatus, the members are to be returned to their agencies_). For Eyal, Sharon, Annie and Auggie it was different. Robert wanting to keep this core group at hand, he had a special assignment for them.

Since their return from Tel-Aviv, Sharon and Eyal had been quite busy. As always unexpected and unforeseen events seemed to tail them. So no vacation time for our favorite couple!

First they had to scramble to find a new school for Avi and Kevin. Dave, Sharon ex-husband had received an offer for the job of a lifetime at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles**. **Sharon knew this job meant a lot to Dave so she had agreed to be a full time parent for at least a year since Dave would have no fix residence with this new job.

This news meant some major decisions for our new couple: Moving in together and deciding what city would be their 'pied-à-terre'. Well for Eyal it was an easy choice, London! The -33 temperature and the large amount of snow in Québec city was not at all appealing to him. It would also be easier for them to continue their work with the A-team and manage to be close by for the children. Sharon and her kids had double citizenship, Eyal had the necessary work permits and Avi being a student only had to apply to be designated as an international student. Dave's nanny was also part of the deal. Let's say it was more Robert's nanny! To Sharon and Eyal's surprise she was English and not Canadian so no problem for her to work for them in London. So it was decided, they would be living together as a 5 member family plus a nanny in London.

Sharon's daughter, MP, was happy about the situation. She had wanted to apply at the University of Cambridge for their Linguist program but pushed back her plan. She didn't feel ready, at 17, to be living that far away from her parents: Québec, Canada to London, England was not an easy one hour transit! Now she could attend her first choice university and still be living with her mother. UC was ranked the first in the UK for undergraduate studies in Linguistics. Cambridge is 88.5km (55 miles) north of London, off the M11 motorway, and a 45-minute journey by train. She could manage that easily and to top it off, Eyal had a small apartment that he rarely used and MP was welcome to it when needed. She was also please with having Eyal staying with them. Being that he mastered 7 languages, travelled the world and best of all loved to share with her his passion for art, languages and general worldwide observations, MP could not ask for a better coach and live reference. She also appreciated Eyal protective nature towards her and the rest of her family. Having him with them made her feel a lot safer. Her mother, she was sure, was capable of keeping them safe but MP appreciated Eyal presence.

Eyal had taken time to return to Tel-Aviv to discuss Avi's situation with Hanna. He and Sharon had agreed that Hanna should be implicated as much as possible with Avi while he was with Eyal. The school was Eyal and Hanna choice: Halcyon London International School a private independent school for boys and girls age range from 11 to 15. Their program would be expanding to include Grade 10 and then the IB Diploma Programme (IBDP) for Grades 11-12 from September 2014. The program requires the student to study their mother tongue, a second language, humanities, sciences, mathematics, arts, physical education and technology. It was only .5 miles from Sharon's home. Hanna was OK with Avi staying with Eyal for at least the rest of the school year. Eyal had assured her that she could visit when she wanted (plane tickets would be hers when needed, Eyal promise) and that he would see to it that Avi stayed in close contact with her. Hanna had even confided in Eyal that she would make the best of her time alone. Her recent near-death experience had made her realize that she needed/wanted to make the most of her life. Eyal had offered his help for anything that she needed.

Another big step in their whirlwind situation was having to find a home together in order to offer the family some needed stability. Both were contemplating selling their respective property, for Eyal it was his flat in London and for Sharon it was her house in Québec city.

* * *

><p>Sharon was fearful that it was a bit too much and too fast for Eyal. He was, after all, a rambling man having many frequent-flyer mile, never having a fixe home, always on the go, continually on international missions, free of his time and most of all his own boss. She didn't know if he could settle in this 'family life'.<p>

They had a long heart to heart and Eyal had assured Sharon that he was OK with the situation, even looking forward to it. The kids were not babies, read in on what was their 'work' and most important and new for him - accepted it. So it was kind of the best of both world for Eyal: continue being a spy while learning to rope of being a family man. He reminded Sharon that for five years he had lived a family life with Hanna/Avi and it had been a wonderful time for him. It was not his decision to walk away from that life but it was imposed on him by Hanna because of her perception of the Mossad and the dangers/violence that it could bring. He assured Sharon that he really felt in the right place with her, her children and his son. Being both experienced spied, he felt that they could handle bad situations if and when they happened. Eyal had pointed out that Roberts, Sharon's father, had raised two daughters while being a master spy and later head of MI-6. She herself had two well-adjusted teenagers all while being part of an elite spy team. That had calmed Sharon down a bit but Eyal sense that she was still apprehensive. He reminded Sharon the lyrics of a Fleewood Mac (Peter Green author) song. Sharon being a singer, Eyal was certain she would relate to the lyrics and hope it would put her fears to rest that he was truly ready for some stability in his life.

_**"Man Of The World"**_

_Shall I tell you about my life  
>They say I'm a man of the world<br>I've flown across every tide  
>And I've seen lots of pretty girls<br>I guess I've got everything I need  
>I wouldn't ask for more<br>And there's no one I'd rather be  
>But I just wish that I'd never been born<br>And I need a good woman  
>To make me feel like a good man should<br>I don't say I'm a good man  
>Oh, but I would be if I could<br>I could tell you about my life  
>And keep you amused I'm sure<br>About all the times I've cried  
>And how I don't want to be sad anymore<br>And how I wish I was in love_

* * *

><p>For the time being Sharon and Eyal had to leave their house searching and family organization on the back burner. Tonight they were expecting Annie and Auggie for a visit and the day after Robert and Ima were arriving.<p>

Just before Annie and Auggie were schedule to arrive Sharon put a pouting face on and asked "Eyal, should I be a bit jealous, you seem to be quite happy to seeing Annie."

"Love, you should know better, you don't have to worry. Yes I missed Annie but as a friend, a very good friend and also a confident. I love you, never doubt that." To that he grabbed Sharon by the waist and kissed her passionately.

And as usual they heard "Yak, you two at it again, get a room or at least try to hide yourself"

Both Eyal and Sharon rolled their eyes. "Avi, Kevin get used to it, we are not going to hide every time we want to kiss one another, how many time am I going to have to tell you!" Eyal warned the boys.

"Well could you at least not French kiss, normal parents don't do that in front of their kids. You guys are always kissing and necking, it's gross"

Sharon added "Kevin/Avi, we are not normal parents and never will be so suck it up and get used to it!" Sharon pulled Eyal toward her and kissed him as passionately as before they were interrupted.

It was Kevin and Avi's turn to roll their eyes as they returned to their video game.

To that the doorbell rang, it was Annie and Auggie. As Sharon and Eyal lead them in, Annie was taken aback with Robert (Sharon's father) house.

"Wow, Eyal you must be totally in your element here. This house is really you, it seem to have everything you little heart desires. Nothing more than a lovely Georgian town house in one of London's most exclusive addresses for Mr. Eyal Lavin."

"Correction, my dear Annie, it's Robert's house, not mine but I admit you are right, it is completely my style of house. I just love it."

Sharon added "You are quite right, Eyal is right at home here, he's in his element. Eyal, why don't you give Annie the grand tour. By now you must know this house inside out, notice your little 'reconnaissance' outings! I'll show Auggie my father's tech room, pretty sure it will be his turn to be taken aback. Once were finished house showing, we can have some wine, tea or whatever on the terrace. See Annie, Eyal is rubbing off on me, no more Pepsi!"

* * *

><p>Sharon had purposely organized this AnnieEyal pairing. She sense that he needed someone to confide in at this moment. A lot had changed in his life, she knew/hoped he was happy but a one on one moment with Annie would permit him to talk to someone about his feelings or insecurities other than herself. There was no jealousy, she trusted Annie completely, she was even glad that Eyal had this special relationship with her.

Auggie was not fooled, "Sharon, you paired my Annie with Eyal on purpose didn't you?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Sharon we're all spies, what do you think! But both of them didn't say a word so I'm guessing they needed some one on one time. A lot of thing have being shaking in your lives and those two will always need to confide, seek each other opinions, rescue one another and lots more I don't even want to think about. We will have to accept that they will always have a special bond"

"Does it bother you Auggie?"

"A bit I must admit but I know Annie loves me and Eyal seems to love you. I talked to Annie about it and I quickly came to the conclusion that it's a nonnegotiable element in our relationship."

"Funny I was a bit concerned and insecure at first but not anymore. Think it was more because I didn't quite know how much Eyal loved me and even my own feelings for him. I always go by the saying _'If you love someone, set him free. If he comes back, he is yours. If he doesn't he never was'_ They can confide in each other things that they might not be able to share with us. I have that kind of relationship with Andy and even a bit with you… and it's often a blessing. Remember when I was having problems accepting Robert's decision to head MI-6 and you helped me get my head strait, it helped a lot."

"Sharon, think Annie and Eyal's relationship is a bit heavier than ours but I trust them both so I'm OK with it. Now that tech room is it for real!"

Sharon laughed "Auggie, you never change. Yes, it's the real thing, full of James Bond's toys. The best of the best"

"Sure Robert's OK with you showing it to me?"

"I sure, he's even going to love being able to gloat to someone about it. He can't do it with me and Robin, we just don't care about his gadgets. His toys have been a part of our life for so long that we just don't want to talk about them. Eyal is not the gadget type so you, Auggie, are going to be Robert's favorite listening ears while you are here. Come on, the grand tour is about to begin'

* * *

><p>On AnnieEyal side, as Auggie had guessed, they knew Sharon wad matchmaking them. "Eyal do you realize Sharon just purposely paired us to be alone with one another. She's as conniving as I am. She surely has your well-being in mind, think she sense you wanted to talk… was she mistaking?"

Eyal with a sly smile nodded his head positively "Annie, she's more than I could ever imagine. Our courtship has been quite an adventure but I'm happier than I've been in a long time. A bit scare that the current is taking me a bit faster than I can handle. Really want to keep my head out of water, now is not the time to drown."

Annie took Eyal face in her hands "Eyal, you of all people are scare to lose control of a situation, it's just not going to happen. I know you and you always have ways of regaining your grip even in the worst of situations. What I'm more concern of is that you won't be able to let your guard down enough to take full advantage of this new happiness. Leave life threat you like you deserve to be treated, let go of those worries Eyal and live your life."

"Seems I had this conversation with you some time ago"

"Ah yes, the _'Let the current take you' _conversation. Well today it's my turn to tell you _'Instead of fighting/worrying … live your life! The current might know something you don't'_ See I remember the lesson now it's your turn to put it in practice"

"Before I only had me to look out for but now it's quite different: Three teenagers and the love of my life that I have to take care of, not scare of the responsibilities but it's quite a change from my past way of life."

Annie couldn't help but laugh "Eyal, Sharon is quite able of taking care of herself and even take care of you if you stray in a bad direction. MP adores you, she looks up to you and is quite happy you are in her mother's life. She told me that you are the best thing that happened to Sharon in a long time. Dave was a good husband but not the right person for Sharon. For MP you're 'the full package" and I'm citing her. The boys might be a challenge, at 14 they are at the crosswalk of boyhood and manhood but trust yourself Eyal. I know you and Sharon have what it takes to guide them. Eyal remember how you guided me, it came natural: Helped me become a better spy, comforted me when I was scare and gently push me in the right path when my stubbornness made me take some doubtful decisions. Want it or not you, Eyal Lavin, you have a good and strait head on your shoulders. Don't change who you are and trust your very good and wise judgment."

Eye with a wonderful smile shook his head from side to side, took Annie's hand and kissed it. "Annie Walker, you are also quite a woman. Thanks for the pep talk, I needed to hear it from someone else that Sharon. Now it's your turn, how are you managing your life, is it up to your expectations?

"Nothing special going on. Miss my sister. Since she moved to California I haven't seen her much. Miss the camaraderie we had but since I met Sharon and especially MP, I gained very good friends that I can share my worries and challenges more openly. I never had that privilege. Don't give me those eyes Mr. Lavin, you're a man, we women need some woman to woman, heart to heart and even with my sister I could not be open about my work. With Sharon and MP it's been wonderful."

"Happy to hear that. And with Auggie, how are you two living the "couple" life.

"It's an everyday challenge. Auggie and I don't have the same "soul mate" relationship you and Sharon have. I admit to envying you both. We are having some problems with the secrets our 'work' imposes on us. I don't quite know where we are at this moment. He has questions and doubts and I also have the same queries."

"Would you like for me to talk to Auggie? Sharon and I have our share of secrets. We decided to get the most important ones out in the open and leave most of them in our memories. If they are ever needed, we will share them in that time and place. If they never come up, we will never know them. This way of thinking simplifies our relationship. You and Auggie might want to think about a similar agreement"

"Thanks Eyal but to repeat myself 'I prefer to let the current take us where it should', don't want to force things. If me and Auggie belong together it will be, if not, well that's life! For the moment we are still getting to know each other, time will tell."

To that they hugged. A hug that signified not only true friendship but also a mutual pact to always have each other's back.

"Time to get back to our little matchmaker and your tech op guy." Eyal winking at Annie.

The rest of the evening was a nice change of pace for Eyal and Sharon. Chatting reminiscing and laughing with friends was just what the doctor would have ordered for them!

* * *

><p>MP (Sharon's daughter) and Jake (MP's boyfriend and Mossad spy) came in with a surprise for them: 6 tickets to a musical that was playing at the St. James Theatre. She read them the storyline: '<em><strong>Putting it Together<strong>__ is set at a cocktail party in New York City, where two couples - one middle-aged and married, the other young lovers just starting out - reflect through the songs of Sondheim on the complexities that make up modern relationships__.'_

"Mom I'd really like to see this musical. I know you love stories that are reflected through songs. The story kind of make me think of all of us: We are all starting out in a relationship, me and Jake being the young one.. that is! Please, I know its last minute but I'd really like for us to 'triple' date, would be so cool."

"MP, where did you manage to get **6 **tickets? That show is sold out. I know, I tried to get some for me and Sharon!" Eyal questioned

"Jake knows a friend of a friend and manage to get the tickets. They're really good seats, Eyal."

Annie and Sharon couldn't help but chuckle. Annie even venture "Eyal Lavin, think you have just been outshine by a younger version of yourself!"

MP wanted them to decide, time was tight "Well, guys what's your decision, we don't have much time to muddle on it. Are you game or you're too old to follow us young guys!"

Sharon looked at Eyal, Annie and Auggie and she spoke for all "We're in and thanks Jake for the tickets. Just have to tell Clara (the nanny) that she will be alone with the boys tonight."

"Eyal, could you drive, don't feel safe with my mom's driving when she's in a hurry" Sharon tried to grab her daughter but MP manage to avoid her!

"Don't worry MP, Annie is as bad and I'm blind so that leave only one responsible adult, Eyal you're driving!" Auggie also putting in practice his evasions techniques!

Sharon offered Annie to sit in the front with Eyal so he could show her some sites or museums she and Auggie could visit while they were in London. Jake took his car since he had a quick intel exchange with another Mossad operative at the St-James Theater. (Eyal now understood more why Jake had manage to get some tickets… Mossad had pulled some strings).

Eyal speaking to Annie while on their way to the theater "See this is what I like about living in London: There is always a place to go or to be, it's the best city for arts & entertainment. I've never been to as many showing, musical or plays in my short stay here. Love this kind of life! Makes us forget about the downside of our 'work'!"

"Eyal, this town, the house, your new love, family with the added bonus of being the leader of the A-Team, take the time to enjoy it all and promise me not question what is happening to you, just live it day by day! You deserve all of this!"

Eyal just took Annie's hand and squeezed it. MP looked at Eyal then at Sharon with a questioning look. Sharon smiled at MP and sign to her (mother and daughter mastered sign language) _"I'll explain later, don't worry nothing is wrong!"_

After the show, Sharon and Eyal walking hand in hand looking at both couples (Anne/Auggie + MP/Jake) in front of them discussing (or more arguing) about the musical reviews, had to laugh at their situation, they had come quite a long way in five month! Eyal brought Sharon close to him as she pulled herself up to kiss him lightly. He responded with a bit more intensity, to that they heard… again

"You guys really have to stop the kissing thing, it's getting borderline sex addicts" joked MP/Jake

The look Eyal gave them sent chills down their backs, Jake rapidly whispered his apologies took MP hand and rapidly went to joint Annie and Auggie.

Sharon while pretending to gently return his kisses whispered to him, "Down Eyal, down, they're just kids. And mine were really not use to seeing me continually kissing their dad. Me and Dave rarely showed affection to one another. Canadians are not out and open about kissing and sex. They'll get use to it, I don't want you to stop, love the attention but give them time to adjust OK."

"I'll take time to talk to both of them later, thanks for the lesson, point taken… I'm a fast learned!" Eyal pulling Sharon even closer.

* * *

><p>"Hey gang, I love London but one downside is the closing hours of the pubs. They mostly close at 23h. A lot better in Québec, the closing time is 3 am, long enough to have some fun after a show! Why don't you come to the house and we can have a nice nightcap. Eyal is a wonderful bartender! AuggieAnnie you two can stay for the night if you want. Annie did Eyal show you the Cinema room? We could settle down, watch a movie or just chatter between us. Morning come, Auggie you can even train in a full equipped gym especially for spies! What do you say?"

Annie and Auggie gladly accepted Sharon's offer. They were staying in Eyal flat but a night with good friends was better than just going back alone to an apartment!

Eyal notice that MP was not very talkative. He knew what he had to do and it could not wait for them to get back at the house. He gave Sharon his car keys (he did not need to explain what he was up to, she had guessed – an advantage of dating a spy!) Looking at Jake, he asked him to give him his keys "I'm driving you two back home. I like to speak to you on the way back"

Back in the car and on their way home, there was an awkward silence. Eyal broke it by offering his sincere apology. "MP, Jake I'm sorry for reacting as I did when you two joke about me and Sharon. It's the second time today that we had to deal with this kind of joke. I kind of lost my temper and I shouldn't have. I was never shy with showing my affection with the woman I'm with. MP, it's a cultural thing. Europeans are far more sexually comfortable than most other cultures and I think it's great. North Americans are far more conservative which I often find frustrating. I'm pretty sure Jake might find it a bit frustrating, did you guys ever talk about this." Seeing Jake turn all the colors of the rainbow, Eyal was quite pleased with his remark till he looked sideways and saw tears on MP face. He looked around for a parking spot and stopped the car.

"Jake stay here please, I have to talk to MP alone." Getting out of the car and walking to the passenger door he opened it, took MP hand and guided her to walk with him.

"Marie-Pier, what's going on? Did I say something that was that hurtful, don't hold it in, talk to me. Is it Jake, is it my reaction, what is it, please just tell me" Eyal was really worried.

"Eyal, it's not you, it's me. You came a bit too close to home when you said that North Americans can be prudes. I'm quite a prude and having problems with Jake with my attitude. I just don't know how to let go. Wish I could be more like mom but I just can't"

"Marie-Pier do you know what the definition of a prude is?"

MP looked at him and ventured "It's a person that doesn't want anything to do with actions regarding sex."

"You're right but it's a bit more violent than that. There a difference between wanting to take a relationship slowly or carefully while learning what is a real romantic relationship than being excessively concerned with being or appearing to be proper, modest, or righteous especially regarding sex. If you are not ready to be out front and open with sexual matters well it's your choice. Jake or your companion will just have to respect your values on that matter. **Never give in** on what you believe and feel safe with. You, Marie-Pier, are not a prude but a lovely young person that has a set of values that have as much importance as any European counterpart. It's just a question of culture and also experience, which you and your mother have, you know us being old and all! By the way a nice subject for you to look into. Think you would benefit from some research on this matter, I'd be willing to help."

To that MP just hug Eyal. He was startled by her show of affection but was getting to know her more and more and like her mother, she was a hugger and cuddler.

"Thanks Eyal you are the best, so glad my mom met you. I promise that I'm not going to tease you two again and I'm taking you up on that research idea, I love it. You have the best plans! Avi is real lucky to have a father like you!"

"Dear, you want me to talk to Jake, think he needs a little cultural difference 101."

"No Eyal, he's my boyfriend and it's my job…. But if he doesn't get it… I let you have a go at him! Think you scare the hell out of him!"

Eyal chuckled "Come on, let's get home before your mother sends some of Roberts gadgets to track us down!"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the house, MP darted out of the car and yelled "Robert is home, Robert is home!" Robert and Ima had just arrived and were getting out of the taxi.<p>

Eyal came to great them and help with the luggage. Robert looked at Eyal and sighted. "Can you explain why I can travel with only one baggage and that woman needs 3!"

"Not going there Robert, no going there." Eyal looking at his mother, her eyes where enough for him to back down on this conversation. Enough girl emotions for one night, he thought.

Robert was happy to be back in his home, he always thought of this house as his safe haven. Since Sharon and Robin had moved out he was thinking of selling it. It was a lovely house but way too big for one person. This house needed to be owned by somebody who could do it justice. A huge house made for family, entertainment or business. He had talked to Robin and she was OK with his decision but Sharon was another story. Like him, she was attached to this house, it had a sentimental value for her. His decision to sell it was his solution to get on with his life, he only hoped Sharon would understand. A way to forget about his long lost love Anna and start a new life with Ima (Eyal's mother). Robert planned on telling Sharon about his plan as soon as possible, get it over with rapidly.

Robert and Ima did not hand around long. They seem to be quite tired. Our three couples watched an old John Wayne movie and teased Jake for not knowing who was John Wayne but to their surprise, MP had no idea who he was also! After talking a bit about all and nothing they called it a night!

* * *

><p>The next morning Robert knew just where Sharon would be, on the terrace with a glass of milk and cookies, laying down and looking up at the sky. It was her 'thing' since she had been a teenager. Robert coming and sitting down beside her, she got up and hug him.<p>

"Didn't have time to properly greet you yesterday, you and Ima seemed to be so tired."

"We were, I'm getting old, travelling is getting to me more and more."

"Dad, you're not getting old, think it's a little thing called love and 50 shades of gray. Eyal said the same thing to me when we arrived here. You men just have to learn not to tire yourself while on planes." Sharon winked at her dad!

Robert face turned a nice shade of red "Can't have much privacy with a daughter who's a spy. Sharon I have something important I would like to discuss with you. I know you are going to be disappointed with this decision but it's one I must do for myself. I plan on selling the house."

Sharon just looked at Robert in disbelief "I though you loved this house, never in my wildest dreams I though you would ever sell it."

"Sharon, I know and it took me a while to come to term with my own decision. I have a second chance at love with Ima. This house has too many souvenir of Anna for me to be able to get on with this new chapter in my life. I told Robin and she is OK with it. I knew it would be different with you. That bleeding heart of yours is still alive and kicking. I'm sorry, I know it hurts you but I really need to do this. Please don't turn on those deceptions and turning techniques on me, you know just how to get me to do whatever your little heart desires!"

* * *

><p>Sharon was quite disturbed with the news but put up a brave front for her father. She knew she could twist him around and maybe gain some time but she also realized that he was right. She wanted him to finally have a life. Later she confided in Eyal about her father's plan and especially her feelings. She wanted his advice on how to deal with this news.<p>

"Sharon, this might be the craziest of thoughts but maybe we could find a way to buy this house. You love it and I just fell in love with it too. We are looking for one. I can have my accountant look at this investment, I trust him to give me a frank opinion on our possibilities.

"Eyal, this house is really expensive. I can't let you give up your life savings that you saved up. Remember I'm an accountant… personally I don't have the money it will take to buy this house. It's way out of my league, trust me on that. I can't accept that you put more in this, for me it has to be a 50% - 50% investment.

"Sharon, please let me at least talk to your father about it. There are a lot of ways of acquiring a property. I have some experience with acquiring and selling properties."

By chance Robert was just passing in the hallway.

"Robert, you have a moment. Sharon and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Sure as long as you're not going to tell me that Sharon is pregnant and you want me to be the godfather!"

"Very funny Dad, very funny! Think we have our hands full with three teenagers, forget the baby thing, not going to happen!"

"Robert, since you are thinking about selling this house, we might be interested in buying it." Eyal not being one to beat around the bushes with financial decisions.

Robert looked at Sharon then at Eyal, "Are you serious, really"

"We certainly are, it's the price that we're concern about. I made an appointment with my accountant to look in to the possibilities budget wise. But we would need your asking price."

Robert pulled Sharon to him "Why didn't you mention this to me earlier. I would love for you to have this house. It's what I wanted to happen but though for sure you and Robin would never want nothing to do with this house: too big, too old and especially too many memories. I know some were not happy ones. Seeing this house have a second life, a family life, especially one of my daughters, Sharon it's wonderful. Eyal, if you're serious set up a meeting with your accounting, I'll be there be it in England or Israel." He hug both Sharon and Eyal and was quite emotional. Sharon had not seen her father this shaken since a long time. He excused himself wanting to tell Ima the wonderful news!

"Well that went a lot better than I expected" Eyal looking at Sharon.

"Still think we don't have the money for it. Well **I **don't and Eyal really don't want to start our journey as a family worrying if where going to be able to make next month's mortgage payment. I never live with budget problems and really don't want to start at my age.

"Sharon, I made some very interesting and profitable investments along the years. A spy's career is a short one and you know me, I'm a planner by nature, always a plan B. Look I have the means to pull this off and it won't necessitate me auctioning off all I have. Please let me do this for you, for us. One way or another, buying this house can only be a profitable investment. If for some reason things between us don't go as plan, I won't lose if I have to resell this house."

"Eyal I can't, I don't feel right. Everything is going too fast. This is a huge decision. Yes, I love this house, it always was my safe haven but having you putting your life's saving into it, I just don't feel right"

"Sharon, you haven't been listening, I won't need to lapidate my life savings. If you want me to spell it out: I am rich and would love to offer you, your children and my son this house"

Sharon just looked straight in Eyal eyes. "You're dead serious aren't you, you're really telling me the truth."

"Sharon, I've been on missions that were dangerous even deadly but also quite lucrative. Since I was a loner those missions seemed to end up for me to grab. It's only luck that I've survived them all but it left me with a nice retirement fund. I've been quite successful in investing that money so yes Sharon I'm quite capable of buying this house. Also, remember I'm a team leader and that come with an interesting pay spike. I can also double dip as a Mossad operative. But the price had to be right, I'm quite good at negotiating and I won't pay more than what it's worth be it your father our my best friend!"

Sharon had to laugh at Eyal "You know I love you and yes you are quite a dealer Mr. Lavin! Love this house and love my children.. Avi included. I accept your offer but I plan on participation to the best of my capacities'. I would like to be present at all meetings or negotiations. We are going to buy this house together as partners."

Eyal picked up Sharon and carried her to their room for a wonderful sexlabration of their agreement!

* * *

><p>To be continue.<p>

_Hi all, _

_I'm back and again with a long long chapter…sorry! Really wanted to make it shorter but as always my rambling imagination took over as usual.. I will try to make this story less dramatic than my first one (can't tell you I will succeed though!). I'd like to explore the side of life that spies are not always comfortable with or successful in balancing their career while having a 'normal life.' Things like kids, family values, schooling, discipline, having a permanent home….. normal life as most of us have but the hardest of mission for spies! I also plan to put more Annie/Auggie in my story line. But don't despair, there will be a lot of action…. With a foursome like Sharon, Annie, Auggie and Eyal what else can you expect! Please review and give me your opinion on my second story. Love to read your takes on the story line. I admit to reading them over and over when I'm stuck or not motivated to continue. Your reviews always manage to get me going again! Like to have you place your bets if Eyal and Sharon will succeed in balancing both career and family life and if Annie and Auggie's relationship will last!_


	2. Chapter 2 - A leopard can't change its s

**Chapter 2 – A leopard can't change its spots**

Another couple of weeks and lots to do for Eyal and Sharon. Eyal was not one to procrastinate with a business venture. Sharon found out how good he was at wheeling and dealing and also that he didn't take too kindly to mixing sentiments / feelings with business. They had had their first official, as a couple/family, **fight** and it was one doozy tiff! Gone were the enamored and giddy feelings, Eyal was exasperated with Sharon bleeding heart reactions. He lost his temper and Sharon was his 'Bouc émissaire' (scapegoat). She decided to hold her tongue long enough to hear what he was saying (_well the parts she understood because he sometimes switch to Hebrew)_. After he had got it all out she suggested for them to do separate things to create some space between them and meet up again when they were thinking rationally_. T_hat gave her the time to understandwhere he was coming from and why he felt the way he did. She realized that he must never have had to think about others when conducting business and for him it was just business as usual.

Afterwards both with clearer heads came to an agreement that Eyal would finalise the deals. Sharon admitted that he was right, she was a bit too emotionally involve, not in her field of expertise and that she trusted him to deal on her behalf as long as he kept her up to speed with what was happening and asked her opinions for decision affecting her and the family. Eyal on his part excused himself for losing it, complimented Sharon on being the mature adult of the two, for looking for a compromise and not a conquest (_he remembered his fights with his ex-wife Hanna were more about who conquered!),_ admitted that he had to learn to let others in, took an oath to work on that and promised to implicated her before taking any final decisions.

Best of all… to all great fights there is also great make-up sex…. Since they had been truly honest with their mutual feelings there was nothing holding them back! Afterward Eyal massaging Sharon's shoulders had said "There's no greater sex than that angry and raw sex shared after having **laid** all the cards on the table". That got him a well deserve and direct twisting pinch in a tender spot on his torso!

He kept his engagements and made sure Sharon was implicated with all decisions. Sharon surprised Eyal by dealing with his accountant to not invoice for his work on this transaction. Sharon had notice that the accountant was kind of a technophobe and loosing valuable time doing real-estate transactions research the old way by phone or fax. She put her computer programming knowledge to good use and wrote a program style 'Transactions research's for Dummies'. Eyal's accountant was not only able to use Sharon program easily, he even asked to add some stuff to it. That got Eyal nearly a years' worth of accounting fees at no cost!

"Love, do you know just how much you made me save with your computer tinkering"

"Eyal, I'm a CPA, I know how much we can charge. I prefer to think about how I helped that poor man and not how much money I saved you. Would have done it for free, can't stand to see hardworking people lose time because they don't have the time or capabilities to properly use a computer, internet or social networking to save them time and money. I'll always be that kind of person Eyal…Yes I'm a bleeding heart and proud of it. 'Je m'assume' as we say in French" (meaning I assume the responsibility of my action)

"OK I get you drift….. I'm learning Sharon, I'm learning be patient with me. They didn't build Rome in one day and remember you're dealing with, let me remember what Rivka once called me ….. A Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud, strait line, conventionalist bore" Eyal laughing at that memory.

Sharon turned around and sensually caressed his day old but very well groomed stubble. She found that stubble gave him a rugged, sexy, rough 'n mysterious look. "Well I can say that we faced — and resolved — our first major hurdle. Glad we tested our relationship…. now all we have to do is get more fights under our belts to develop in a couple with real depth and the important part - not forget to have great sex after each fights. In other words, disagreeing might actually bring us closer."

"Sweetheart, love your take on 'arguing' and again thanks for not getting in a shouting and conquering game with me when I lost my patience with you. Your way of reacting and dealing with me had quite a castrating effect on my actions. Not at all what I'm use to with a woman. How did you get so wise for such a young person?"

"Ha, a compliment to soften me…. I'm no wiser than the next. It's genetic. Look at Robert, my mother (his sister) was just like him: a born negotiator and sorry to say also a bleeding hearth. But my mother and Robert also had/have a creepy dark side, that's a tool I'm missing in my spy arsenal. Robin can do it, even Annie can go there now but I just can't seem to develop that skill. I can turn assets easily, participated in mop up mission - shoot to kill style but when missions required to get dirty, vengeful, bitter, cover and dark I was not given those kind of missions."

"Sweetheart don't ever wish to develop that dark side, it comes with a price. That's what attracted me to you, never try to change. Love your cheerfulness and sometime childlike attitude. I envy your capacity to turn your 'spyhood' off and on as you please, you can't do that with a developed dark side. Those 'hamster in a wheel' idea seemed to have saved a lots of your colleagues/partners butts. You can come up with those ideas because you are thinking freely and not tied down with cynicism, murderous and vengeful plans. You Mrs. Welby have all the skills and tools you need. Besides I've got enough 'dark' for both of us so don't worry, what you can't do, I'll do it for you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and pep talk love. Why don't we get to OUR HOME and have a private house Christening…."

"Sharon, I'm Jewish remember, not any Christening in my world"

"Eyal, no religious reference intended, just want to have a wonderful memory of our first time entering the house as proprietors. Especially since the children are in school, Robert and Ima are on a shopping trip buying stuff to redecorate your flat and you gave the nanny her day off. We are the new owner of an empty house…. Do I have to spell it out any more clearly Mr.?

"I'm driving, get in the car, we have a Christening to get to"

Arriving at **their** home, the kids had left a surprise for them. They had made a very special "For Sale & Welcome" sign and stuck it on the door with chewing gum (only that made Eyal and Sharon laugh to tears!):

_For sale recently modernized grade II Georgian town house in one of London's best addresses. THIS HOUSE IS NOW THE PROPERTY OF A VERY COOL AND SPECIAL FAMILY… THE KIDS ESPECIALY!_

_has held residence to high society for over 200 home has been recently refurbished and effortlessly oozes historic grandeur with thoughtful accommodation and... _

_A rare opportunity to acquire this recently modernized Grade II listed Georgian town house in one of London's most exclusive addresses. SORRY PEOPLE, IT'S SOLD AND WE'RE KEEPING IT. _

_Steeped in history, this impressive house has held residence to high society for over 200 years. REALY 200 YEARS OLD…, HOPE WE CAN HAVE ONLY 10% OF THIS TIME WITH OUR SUPER PARENTS. AS FOR HIGH SOCIETY WE DON'T NEED IT JUST RIGHT NOW, HAVE OUR NEW AND WONDERFUL FAMILY TO ENTERTAIN. _

_This beautiful Georgian home has been recently refurbished YAY… WE CAN PLAY OUR VIDEO GAMES, WACHT TV ALL THE WHILE LOOKING AT OLD STUFF THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT BUT OUR FATHER AND MP DON'T WORRY WE LOVE THEM ANYWAY and effortlessly oozes historic grandeur with thoughtful accommodation and technology, perfect for modern Mayfair living. YOU SAID IT __MODERN LIVING__ SO MOM… DAD….. WE PLAN ON YOUR MODERN UNDERSTANDING TO OOZES EFFORTLSSLY IN MAYBE A NEW KIDS CAR! Accommodation and Amenities- Reception Hall- Kitchen – Reception Room- Library- Master Bedroom with bathroom (occupying the entire second floor and which can be made into an _en suite with a slight_modification) - WHEN WE WERE SAYING 'GET A ROOM' WE DIDN'T EXPECT YOU GUYS TO TAKE THE FULL SECOND FLOOR BUT IF IT'S THAT THAT YOU NEED TO GET THE SEX THING OUT OF YOUR SYSTEMS SO BE IT. Three Further Bedrooms- Two Further Bathrooms- YES LOTS OF BATHROOM FOR MP, THE BEST BATHROOM HUGGER IN THE WORLD Cinema THE BOYS (KEVIN AND AVI'S) FAVORITE ROOM - GREATH FOR GAMING ADDICS - Gymnasium with Shower Room- DAD'S FAVORITE ROOM AND HE REALLY NEEDS THAT SHOWER AFTER A WORKOUT IN THE GYM OR WITH MOM Garden-Terrace MOM'S FAVORITE PLACE AND SHE EVEN HAS A DO NOT DISTURB SIGN WHEN SHE'S IN THERE…. Utility Room- Passenger Lift- Full Climate Control with Filtered Positive Pressure Air Flow- Crestron Multi Room Media System- Lutron Lighting Systems- Banham Sec SORRY WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS BUT IT MUST BE GOOD IF IT'S FILTERED AND CONTROLED, JUST WHAT PARENTS WOULD WANT IN A HOME._

Eyal and Sharon were both teary eyes when they finished reading! They took it down with care and Eyal planned on getting it framed! Let's say the "Christening also went well…..

All in all it had taken Eyal less than a week to: negotiate a fair price with Robert, find a buyer for Sharon's property in Québec, sell his flat to Robert, negotiated two separate mortgages (Sharon had insisted for two separate mortgages and he had reluctantly agreed) but arranged for each to have a 50% share of the house _(Sharon knew he had financially contributed to more than 50%. She had put the value of her house and Robert had reduce his asking price by he giving her her inheritance but that did not cover half of the cost. Eyal had insisted that they have equal parts, seing that this seemed quite important for him, she left it at that.). _It had been another wild week for both but now everything seemed to be settling or at least she hoped. It was strange waking up in her father's room, their room now! Looking around she took a note to redecorate it quickly.

Stretching her arm to cuddle with Eyal she was surprise to see that he wasn't next to her. Getting up, she had a familiar feeling. Her six sense was acting up and the knot that was forming in her stomach was not a good sign. She didn't know why but something was not right, call it premonition or apprehensiveness, she usually was never wrong went she felt these sensations. _'Damm six sense, hate to have it so strong, always was a curse'_

Getting dress and practically running downstairs she stumble on a carryon luggage at the base of the stairs. Eyal caught her just in time.

"Eyal are you going somewhere, what's with the luggage?"

"Love, I have a matter that I have to attend to."

"Just like that. Did you intend on reading me in or you were going to slip out of our life without a word?"

"Sharon, don't do this. Not now, really don't want to fight, please. It's not the time for you to suddenly become an overprotective wife. Lived with one before and it didn't end well. When I accepted to be the A-Team's leader, there was one thing that I asked of Robert. No more missions from Mossad unless agreed for by Robert but I would always be responsible for my assets and doubles that I turned. If they needed me, I was going to go, it was a nonnegotiable clause for my acceptance of his offer. He accepted. Early this morning I got a call from Rivka. I can't tell you how long I'll be gone but yes I'm leaving."

"Eyal, I'm not trying to stop you or give you the third degree. Hell, I just want you to talk to me about it. Don't want any specifics, just for both of us to plan a way for me to know if you need an emergency extraction or if you're in a life and death situation. I'm also a spy and know what the value of an asset and the danger doubles that we turned can face. I'd do the same thing you are now doing. There is a difference between what I want/need and what Hanna put you through. Please Eyal work with me on this." Sharon was literally shaking.

Eyal brought her to him and tried his best to try and calm her.

"Sweetheart don't worry, I'll be back. Don't know how much time I'll be gone. I can't take the risk of having a tracking device of any sort on me. I not one to call in but if it can help, I'll call you if and when possible."

"What do I tell Avi? Eyal you can't just pack it up and go. You have a minimum of warnings to give now. Remember, you are not alone anymore, a little word called family and responsibilities."

Eyal looked at Sharon with a dark and dead stare. Her skin crept up just looking at him. He was no more the Eyal that she knew and love. He was now in mission mode and that was the end of this discussion. She did not like what she was seeing in him. If this was the dark side of a spy, she was now glad she didn't have it in her. Sharon was fighting hard to hold back her tears, she knew this was not the time to become a clinging girlfriend. But how to make him understand that while she would never stop him from doing what he believed was his duty that he now had to at least warn the people he loved about his leaving. Not an easy task.

"Eyal, when do you have to leave, can we/I have at least some time with you before you leave?

"My plane leaves in four hours. I wanted to go before the kids got up."

"Where you at least planning to tell me you were leaving"

"Yes, Love, I was just going up to tell you, I'm not that bad."

You still have the keys to your flat?

"Yes, I still have some stuff there and Robert said it would be good that I kept a key, just in case, why?"

"OK, Robert and Ima are still in Glasgow on their shopping spree. Are you all packed up, ready to go?"

"Yes, again why?" Eyal didn't know what to expect from Sharon. He had dreaded her reaction since receiving Rivka call. In fact he didn't know how Sharon would react and worst of all he himself didn't have a clue on how to deal with his leaving. Sharon, Avi… his responsibilities …. What to tell them. All of it was turning and turning in his head. It was a lot easier when he had only himself to look after. He knew he could not not go to the aid of his good friend and German spy he had turned. Not a good state of mind to start a maybe dangerous mission!

"Well, since you don't want to risk the kids giving you a farewell, we are going to Robert's flat and I plan on having a wonderful hour at least giving you a proper farewell…. And maybe convincing you at least to have some way or form that you can warm me if you are in harms way, but for now we have no time to lose, let's get to the apartment."

Eyal just looked at her, she was planning on having sex with him to properly send him off on his mission. This was really not what he imagined even in his wildest dreams he could not have foreseen this.

"Sharon, I don't expect you to give me a proper farewell. Just tell me that you're OK with me leaving. That's all I need."

"Well like it or not Mr. Lavin you're going to get more than you bargained for, come on NOW"

Arriving at the apartment after a silent 10 minute ride, Eyal opened the door and let Sharon in. As soon as he had closed the door, she pinned him to the wall. Eyal responded with the same urgent desire. Sharon was aggressive and that surprise Eyal a bit but he was quick to be as aggressive, they both had the urge to rip one another's clothes off and didn't asked permission for doing it! No foreplay they just did it fast and hard, living room floor or kitchen counter, it didn't matter, both had left their inhibitions at the door. . It was animalistic sex at its best.

"OK, if you plan on sending me off in that manner, I'm going to be gone a lot."

Sharon sat up and caressed his face, "Eyal, you're going to be mad at me for bringing this up again but I would really like for us to at least try to get a plan in place if something happens to you. Look, they're a couple of gadgets my father tried with me and Robin and they always worked and saved our life's many of times. Please would you at least talk with me about using one of these gadgets? They are not tracking devises. Please…they been tested in the fields many a times"

"OK Sharon, but I don't have time for a lecture on gadgets. Get one on me, explain it to me and that that's. Happy?"

Sharon literally jumped on him, he fell back and pulled her on him… "Wish I had time for round two… Get that gadget of yours Mrs. Welby before you make me miss my plane"

Sharon came back with a very small piece of metal that looked like a microchip. She stuck it on the back of Eyal watch. He looked at it for a moment and to his surprise it disappeared, it blended right in with his watch. You really had to know it was there. Eyal looked at Sharon in astonishment. "Girl are you sure James Bond is really a fictional character?"

Sharon laughed. "Eyal, this is not a tracking device. It only activate on one condition, you peel a bit off. Don't quite know how but it's a chemical reaction and radio waves combine with the radiations the batteries in your watch is emitting. It will make this receptor vibrate wildly and your coordinates will appear. If you ever have a problem, tear some off twice and I will know that you need and extraction right away. If ever you are in a dire situation…" Sharon had to stop, she was having a real hard time fighting off the tears "pull the full piece off in one pull. If it happens that you …" again she had to stop, this time she could not stop the tears from rolling down on her face but she suck it up and continued… "Are unconscious or worst, the change in your body heat will be picked up by the chip and I will receive the message that I hope I never do!"

"Sharon, please don't worry. I've been on missions before. I will be careful I always am. This is a first for both of us but not the last I'm sure. Next time it might be you. This is our life and either of us are not ready to call it quits. Hope I don't have to use this gadget but you are right, we should have a backup plan to watch out for one another. When I get back we will sit down and have a proper discussion on what and how to plan for these situations. Sharon I have a favor to ask and its coward of me to ask but could you explain my absence to Avi. Don't lie to him. I promise to have a long talk with him when I get back but this call came too soon for me to be able to deal with it all." She nodded yes and to that he gave her a very passionate kiss and he was gone… the silent of the rooms made her shiver…..

To be continue!


	3. Chap 3 The Ethical Man vs the Moral Man

**Chapter 3 – **The Ethical Man vs. the Moral Man

Eyal never liked short plane rides. From the London Hearthrow Apt to the Berling Tegel Apt there was only 1 hour 45 minutes and at the worst time - a Meal time departure (11:45). Not enough legroom, people climbing over him, noise from movies and video games and screaming children but at least the sunlight pouring in his window at 35,000 feet had a nice and calming effect on him. He was use to all the distractions and hassles of air travel, it had always been his time to refocus, think and sort things out between missions and life little problems.

It had been a nearly 6 months since Eyal had run a lone mission and he had to admit to himself that he was quite happy to return to what he did best: Running point in the extraction of an valuable asset, having no clue on what was awaiting him but sure the situation would be complicated and unpredictable with no parachute and very little backup - a typical mission the Mossad way, his way….

A lot had happened to him in this 6 month period. He had gone from being a skillful and very cover Mossad operative to being the leader of the A-Team all the while stepping into a serious relationship and dancing a thin line to learning the ropes of becoming a family man….. to a nontraditional family that is but still a family with all that that implied!

He surprised himself at welcoming all these changes even accepting them whole heartedly. Was he was at a point in his life where stability, love and friendship was more important than his career? Could it be that Eyal Lavin was getting 'domesticated' well the answer was only a partial yes. He had always craved the feelings of being loved, returning that love, caring for other and having a real social life - Going to an opera and appreciating the full representation was a welcome novelty for him. But there was a but…. Like a drug addict, his mind needed the challenge that a dangerous and covert mission brought: feeling of a smoke alarm sounding even when there was no smoke around, the anxiety that this brought, the apprehensions/premonitions, feelings of being suspicious even though there wasn't anything obviously suspicious around and the planning out of a way to successfully complete a mission! There was nothing that could replace the knowledge of his sixth sense turning on. Could he have both (spy life versus a social life), could he handle both and most important of all would the people close to him accept and understand his needs.

Robert, having been there, had warned him of what he would go through and had arrange for him to be able, for a while at least, to do both: Missions for the Mossad all the while acting as the leader of the A-Team. Robert had warned him: A day would come when he would have to choose.

Well, for now no time to dwell on the future. He needed to get up to par on what this mission consisted of. He had the basis: Going to Warsaw, Poland to extradite an asset's of his of German nationality accused of issuing a fake German passport to one of the participant of a suspected Mossad operation that allegedly killed a Hamas agent/leader in Khan, United Arab Emirates. Khan's police chief, was quoted in saying that he was nearly "100 percent" certain that Mossad, Israel's spy agency, masterminded the killing and was now trying to cover up the mess. His mission was a Cover up and Extraction (a CUE mission – or as agent would say: don't expect any CUE from Mossad, you're on your own for this one!) and as always it was the cover up part that was important to the Mossad and the extraction and protection of the asset part of it for Eyal.

Hans Helches was an assets of Eyal's but also a good friend. Eyal had met him while on a mission and the two of them had bounded easily. They had a lot of things in common, both were quite good looking, they were 'tombeurs de femmes – lady killers and appreciated the finer things in life. He was a German citizen working at his country's embassy as a bodyguard. Hans job was just what was needed to become quite an effective asset. It had taken some time for Eyal to turn him but like always Eyal had done his homework quite thoroughly. Hans need for money and his lounging for adventure/danger had sealed the deal… Eyal having offered him just what he was dreaming of but with a bit of a twist. Hans was well prepared for the dangers of being an asset, he was an Olympic medalist in martial art so he had the discipline needed and could defend himself if and when needed. Since, Hans had proven to be quite valuable even doing a better job than some agents. Mossad had referred to him often in the recent years and his flow of intel was excellent.

Eyal had quite a reputation for seeking out and turning some of the best assets but most of all he was known for furiously defending and rescuing them when in need. Often at his own risk and peril because the Mossad only went so far and often backed out to cover their reputation, leaving the assets/agents to fence for themselves. Eyal had experience that way of doing many of times and had never agreed to this course of action. Yes, to the upfront actions for politics benefits but his personals ethics pushed him to aid and rescue these assets/agents often going against protocol.

For this mission, he had to extract Hans out of the Warsaw prison before Hans was to be extradited to Germany. Reading a newspaper clip that Rivka had sent him, he couldn't help but smile … it smelled cover up from a mile away! How could people believe what was written in newspapers was a mystery to him.

"_In Warsaw a spokeswoman for Polish prosecutors, confirmed that the suspect, identified only as H&H, was arrested at the city's international airport on January 4. She told the Associated Press (AP) that the arrest warrant was made "in connection with aiding one of the responsible for the murder, in Khan, of a Hamas member/leader."_

_The suspect has appeared before a Polish court on January 7. He was charged with aiding and abiding an Israeli spy believe to be involve in the brazen assault having taken place in the city of Khan . The suspect was ordered to remain in temporary arrest for up to 40 days, she said. The spokeswoman had no information on his possible extradition date._

_In Germany, the Foreign Ministry had said without elaborating that it was aware of the man's fate. "At the moment, we're looking into that like any other German who has been arrested, and he's getting consular treatment."_

Eyal line of thinking was more: _If Hans extradition went through, it could put the government in Berlin, a staunch Israeli ally - in a difficult diplomatic position. The real objective of this mission was for him to make Hans disappear into thin air, make him quite dead and appear guilty and resettle him with a new identity. That way Germany and Israel could both proclaim that they would __urged a thorough investigation in the matter and without a trial all would be soon forgotten!__ Eyal knew full well that the assassinated Hamma leader __was responsible for smuggling weapons to Gaza and a possible middleman with Israel's archenemy, Iran. His death was probably the result of the Mossad Kidon squad. He recognized their MO, having himself taken part in some pretty nasty missions while being part of that squad._

"Newspapers…..what a pile of crap" Eyal thinking out loud, loud enough to attack the attention of a young flight attendant.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear you sir, did you ask for something?"

Eyal shook his head and laughed "No just talking out loud, must be old age"

The young attendant looked at him and responded "For some reason you might feel old but you don't look it" winking at Eyal…. while handing him a card with all her coordinates!

Eyal bowed his head, made eye contact with her, smile and pocketed her card with a positive nod of his head. His thoughts went briefly to Sharon and that she would certainly say "Perfect flirting 101, make eye contact, look directly at the subject, smile and shyly acknowledge her but wind it down quickly; absence makes the heart grow fonder and keeps her guessing. Be mysterious and make the other person work a bit for you!" He chuckle at his thoughts, worst of all he would never admit it to Sharon but he had effectively been quite well trained in the opposite sex way of thinking! She had seen right through him from their very first meeting.

Training or not flirting came naturally to Eyal, it was the sign of the confident man that he was. It was a first for him, being involved in a serious relationship and on a mission. Didn't know how it was going to play out but between flirting and sleeping with a women there was quite a number of step to go through. He didn't think he could or would want to turn off the flirting part in him, it was who he was. "Hope Sharon will put up with it because don't think I can/want to stop" he though.

"OK Lavin get back in Mission mode: Now I know the why and what but need to figure out the 'how' to complete this mission, got to get my thinking hat on. Think I'm about to embark in a tango dance through the diplomatic salons and back alleys of Warsaw."

Hans was being held in the Mokotów Prison. Situated in Warsaw's borough of Mokotów, Poland, located at 37 Rakowiecka Street. This prison had quite a history; built in early 20th century by Russian forces for its first owners - The secret police of Warsaw then, after the Invasion of Poland in 1939, it was occupied by the Nazi Occupational Army (was one of many Gestapo prison), next in 1945, when the Red Army entered the ruins of Warsaw, the Russian secret police used it for the detention of Nazi Germans. After the end of Stalinism in 1956 the prison was officially transferred to the civilian authorities, although it still served as a prison for political prisoners. After Poland regained her independence in the Revolutions of 1989, the prison was transferred to the Polish law-enforcement agencies and currently it serves as a short-term prison for people accused of various criminal offences. Throughout the years it housed German war criminals, Polish politicians, members of the Polish Underground, German/Soviet spies, innocent hostages, freedom fighters, resistance workers and ordinary people caught in _łapankas (roundups)_ on the streets of Warsaw. The reputation of this prison was harsh. The prisoners were known to be kept in tiny concrete cells in inhumane conditions and were subject to interrogation and prolonged physical torture. It had the reputation of the _place of no return_ (_Nacht und Nebel_),"

'Not good though Eyal, not good. The last time I was in a prison build by Russians, it was to rescue Annie but then I had a mastermind of a plan drawn out by the best (Auggie)! This time going to have to go in Eyal style… it might be a bit more of a mess to pick up afterward! Then something flashed before his eyes, he drew out his IPhone and examine the prison design and plans. He couldn't believe it, the prison seemed to be built on the same plans as the prison Annie was held up in. That Russian thinking of "why change a good thing just copy it" was going to simplify things for him. Even today Russians are still the best at "copying and reusing", Eyal remembering an e-Crime congress he had attended in London recently (yes, yes, tech op was not his field of expertise but he knew he had to keep up with what was happening in that world). The Russian police's cybercrime division, known as Department K, has warned that Russian hackers are the best in the world. One of the speakers, the lieutenant general of Department K. had said "Our software writers are the best in the world, that's why our hackers are the best in the world."

The flight was almost over and the crew was instructing the passengers to put everything away and fasten seatbelts. Eyal followed their instructions without thinking. He knew the drill, had been though it numerous times before. He exited the aircraft and having only a carry on, he rented a car a drove to the Mdm Hotel. Arriving at the hotel he just put his head down… typical Mossad accommodation, a 3 stars Hotel built in 1953 with only 12 rooms of the 132 with air condition… and as he had guess he did not have one of those 12 rooms! But it being winter it didn't quite matter! 'Think I like the A-Team first class accommodations a bit better! Eyal sighted as he entered his room.

Poland is a democracy and one of the most stable and peaceful countries (nice little fact to know when you're about to break in one of its prison in ordered to sneak out the 'prisoner of the day'!). Eyal especially admired Warsaw's rich history and architecture; buildings represented nearly every European architectural style and historical period, from the gothic, renaissance, baroque and neoclassical periods, all of which were located within easy walking distance of his hotel. A mostly Catholic population many Poles know the English language. Most of them are also adept at other European languages with German being the most commonly spoken and Russian the most forgotten one! Trying unsuccessfully to master the Polish tongue had been a terrifying ordeal for Eyal and he admirer Annie that seemed to be quite able with it. Especially since Polish was known to be one of the most difficult languages for a native English speakers to learn. But Eyal remembered one word in Polish : Powodzenia (good luck) and he hoped he would have it (luck) on his side! It would be interesting to become a tourist here but now was not the time, he had to lay out his surveillance tactics for the days to come.

Eyal was 100% in mission mode and all good ground preparation must start by a planning phase that involved knowledge of the terrains, prevailing weather conditions (cold, damm cold … -12C and falling….hate it…thought Eyal), the physical location and disposition of the building his asset was held in and finally the implementation of his infiltration methods / tactics. One way or another, overtly or covertly, he had to gain an entry to the Mokotów Prison. He also had to take into consideration the psychological effects of the detention and interrogations would have on Hans. He not being a trained spy.

Coming back to the Hotel after his second day of laying down his, 'reconnaissance' surveillance, Eyal had to admit that a one man intervention could not succeed. Eyal suspected the Polish police had the help of the Ukrainian spy agency, SBU (former KGB) because security near the prison was well organized and tight. Poland had forged special relationships with Lithuania and particularly Ukraine so to provide them with an alternative to aligning themselves with the Russian Federation and a way to defend the rights of ethnic Poles living in the former Soviet Union.

From what Eyal could gather Hans was held in the dreaded Departments "X" or "XI", known as "The Place Where Communists Murdered Polish Heroes."

Those departments were historically among the most sinister and dreaded houses of detention, torture and executions in Poland.

"Not good...not good, looks like their keeping him in the same quarters Annie was held in the Russian prison but the recue route I had for her escape never existed here or was sealed off!"

Lying on his bed, eye staring at the sealing, Eyal took a step that, he knew might create havoc on his present situation with Sharon. Taking a burn phone, he dialed Annie non traceable number.

She answered rapidly "Annie, are you in a situation to talk privately"

"Not quite but in a couple of minutes, I'll be driving by your place so I will be happy to pick you up MP"

Eyal hung up and knew by Annie coded message that he had to wait five minutes to call her back. They had developed a couple of codes between them from previous missions and 'driving by' meant 3 minutes plus the 'couple' (2) mentioned added to five.

Exactly five minutes later Annie phone rang again

"Eyal what up, Sharon told us you were on a Mossad mission, you in trouble?"

"No, but I need your help." Eyal explained the basic of his mission to Annie and why he was seeking her help. Her mastering the Polish language and also having been detained in practically the same environment as Hans was. Annie understood immediately the importance of her knowledge for Eyal mission to succeed. She also knew that Eyal was placing his asset's safety before his own present relationship. Annie knew Eyal was risking it all but that was the man he was.

"Eyal you know I'm going to help you but I have to ask, did you think of the consequences this could have with your relationship with Sharon? She seems already shaken up with the manner in which you left. You know she is going to find out sooner or later that you called for me. Do you really need to risk it all?"

"Annie, I've been thinking about it for a day now and don't have no more time to loose on it I needed to act. I will personally explain everything to Sharon when I'm back. Don't want to dwell on the possible consequences. Just hope she'll understand I needed you as a colleague not a lover. I have the same kind of question for you: Will Auggie understand your decision? You will also be putting your relationship on a thin wire."

"Maybe but for me this is going to be the make or break of our relationship and I must admit I welcome it. Me saying yes to you without thinking of all the consequences is just plain me and if Auggie can't accept my way of thinking, well our relationship was not to be. I need to know Eyal and you are giving me the means to find out. As for Sharon, I have confidence that she'll be pissed as the English say but my 6 th sense is telling me that you two will work it out. Don't know how or why but the two of you seem to be connected in such a mysterious way that it's unnerving!"

"Hope your right but can't take the luxury to think about how Sharon is going to react. I'm going to arrange for your travel accommodation, I'll keep you posted."

"Eyal, not that I mind but what is my status. Am I a black op or a green badge? Annie was laughing at her choice of words!

"Not to worry, I informed Rivka, she OKed my action and has already talked to Robert. From what I gathered he wasn't pleased with the situation but OKed it nevertheless. I know I kind of put him in a pretty uncomfortable situation, will need to talk to him also when I return. Let say this mission is going to test my working and love lives to their limits. "Ça passe ou Ça casse" as they say in French.

"You can say that again" Annie answered

"Annie, thanks I deeply appreciate what you are doing. I can booked you a flight that would be leaving at 19 hr. Can you organise yourself in such short notice. There is also a later flight but this earlier flight would give us more time to work out the present situation together. Also I would prefer that you not be upfront on your whereabouts. Pretty sure Robert can give you a cover, better to explain everything after the facts than before."

"The flight leaving at 19 hr suite me. I will ask Robert for a cover. Sharon and Auggie are not easily fooled and would see right through me. And you are right, we will face them after the mission. Shalom my friend"

"Shalom Neshema"

Eyal hung up, fell back on the bed and just close his eyes. He had taken the best decision for this mission to have fighting chance of success. His personal feelings were getting the best of him and he had to find a way to put a stop to his present line of thinking. He found his situation quite ironic, wasn't it him that would always tell Annie: Don't overthink decisions, take them only with your mission in mind and never put into consideration the feelings of all those around you. He was now on the other end of the line doing exactly what Annie would do. He couldn't permit himself to be that vulnerable but didn't know how to rebuild the wall that had protected him for so many years. But he had taken that important and necessary decision so maybe what he needed now was to find a way not to rebuild a wall but to deal with his life as it was now and hope that those important to him would understand and accept his reasoning. If not then he had not found the right partner because he had to admit even if he knew for certain that Sharon would leave him he would have asked Annie help nevertheless. At this moment he missed Sharon terribly and permitted himself to let those feelings flow, it was like grieving the death of a love one or maybe a the death of a relationship. He remembered what an old mentor of his used to say, "To merely know and not do is not to know." He had done what had to be done!

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 4 – Women

_Hi all, thanks for the reviews, love reading them and hope for more. Please tell me if you like this story or if there is something that doesn't feel right. _

**Chapter 4 – The fear of Women is the beginning of Knowledge**

Time was tight for Annie. She was on her way to meet with Robert. He was to give her a cover for her absence. She didn't like lying to Sharon especially about her and Eyal teaming up. Annie was first and above all a women and understood her friend's need to be more inform on Eyal whereabouts. But she also knew Eyal and that was the man he was: Mysterious, unpredictable, always in need of control and wanting to have only himself to look out for (well maybe one exception from time to time – Annie).

Robert had set up a meeting at his new apartment (Eyal's former flat). Annie didn't quite know what kind of welcome she would get. This, for her, was quite delicate. She was teaming up with Eyal (his daughter's companion), it had to remain a secret (at Eyal demand) and daddy had to come up with an excuse to cover the whole situation… _"Really like to live dangerously don't you Walker!"_

Robert's welcomed seemed sincere and there was no trace of him being annoyed at the present situation. _"So far so good"_ thought Annie.

He was the first to speak "Annie I know you must feel like you're caught in the crossfire and I'd like to explain my take on the situation. Do you have time to hear me out? Eyal told me your flight leaves at 19:00?

"It's OK Robert, everything is taken care of. I'm CIA remember, they usually don't give us much notice before missions, scare we might have a change of heart if we had too much time to think." Annie putting on her best crooked grin.

"OK then, would you like a cuppa"

Annie just looked at Robert.

"Sorry, British slang, I was asking you if you would like a cup of tea, Annie" She nodded positively while accepting Robert invitation to take a chair at the table.

Robert handed Annie her cup of tea and added "Annie when I hired Eyal I knew perfectly well who I was signing up with and accepted the challenges that were sure to come. The present situation does not annoy me in any way. You guys are part of this team because you are the best. I can't demand of you that you just wait around for actions to show itself. Operatives like you and Eyal eat, sleep and breathe intensity, danger and action. Work is work and our personal life is just that .. Personal. I've been working with my daughters, Sharon and Robin, since they were teenagers. Through the years we're learned, sometime the hard way, the need/absolute necessity to separate work from family/personal life. The way Eyal and Sharon, you and Auggie handle your personal lives is none of my business. Eyal asked you to help him with his mission and it's OK with me. I understand the need for both of you to be discreet. I only have one demand and I mentioned the same to Eyal – I will not meddle in your relationships but in return I expect/demand your relationships won't meddle in your work. If you ever find yourself in a situation that you cannot separate your love and work life, I would prefer that you ask for some time off to sort it out. That's just what Eyal did with his trip to Israel with Sharon. The work this team has to do is a bit more intense, dangerous and covert that 'regular' agency missions. We rarely have second chances and pretty much all errors are fatal."

"I understand perfectly Robert, you don't have to worry about me. Can't tell you that it will not happen but if it does you have my word that I will take myself 'off the grid'!"

"Happy to hear that Annie. And now for your cover or more your next assignment. Think you're going to enjoy it. It's not a phony cover, it's a real intel study. Eyal's mission, as you must know, is a CUE but the events that lead Eyal assets to be in this dire situation seem to have connections to AALY. Annie, I've got quite a bit of intel for you to sort through, interpret and translate to English. There is some from our Russian counterparts, quite a bit from Mossad and some from an MI-6 asset in Iran. Concentrate on the Mossad intel. They were quite involve in this hit and kill operation. You might just get a glimpse of how Eyal became what he is today. Mossad way of operating is sometimes, how can I say, borderline immoral! So girl you have your work cut out for you, thousands of pages of fun written in Russian, Hebrew and Persian for you to play with!"

Annie welcomed this 'real' assignment. First it meant no lying, well not quite, but it was less of a lie. Also she realised that the reading material she was going to work with was the real thing: The original transcripts of the event from the different agencies. That would mean, apart from translating the words, like Robert had said, getting a glimpse in the way of operating of the Russians and the Mossad. This was quite a valuable experience and training for her. She was not fluent in Persian but Annie being Annie welcomed the challenge.

"So I'm on double duty, think I've just been had! Does Eyal know about this?"

"That you have, that you have and yes Eyal know about your 'cover' If you get some down time in Warsaw, you two can even team up and read through those bricks of documents. Eyal input should be quite valuable, he has firsthand experience with the Mossad ways! Also Joan will be contacting Auggie and advising him to return to Washington and that you are being kept here to work at this assignment I gave you. Joan does not know nothing about your mission with Eyal. That was my call to make and she does not need to know." Robert winked at Annie!

"I'm so grateful Robert. I sorry but I really got to go if I want to meet up with Auggie before he leaves. I'm happy for this assignment, it's an inestimable learning experience for me. Also thanks for being so understanding about this mission of Eyal's. I know it must not be easy covering for me and Eyal to Sharon and Auggie."

"Annie, I realise this is none of my business but you having talked with my daughter must know of my long, very long, on an off and complicated relationship with Anna. From painful experiences let me just say _'S__ometimes your heart needs more time to accept what your mind already knows. Listen to that voice of reason, trust you instinct'._ I wish I had!" Annie nodded and knew just what Robert meant!

* * *

><p>Now, to face Auggie. She had the documents Robert had given her as a proof that her assignment was a reel deal. How she hated having to hold the true from Auggie but since she didn't want to fight about it before the mission, she knew this was the best way to handle the situation. She hoped that Auggie would understand when she<p>

"Annie is that you" Auggie shouted as she came into Sharon home.

"Yes, Auggie. I was at Robert's. He called me to give me some intel to study maybe for the next intervention of our team."

"Yea, I got a call from Joan, the A-team not being in action, I'm called back home. Leaving in 4 hours. Looks like we're going to be in two different continents for I hope a short time. Maybe you could take that intel at Langley's."

"Don't think so Auggie, it's highly classified. I might even have to go to Tel Aviv or Poland to have access to some of it. Think Mossad put themselves in quite a delicate situation."

"Going to miss you, why don't we have a "going to miss you badly type of get together reunion. We have the house to ourselves. Kevin and Avi are at a camp of some sort, MP and Jake are at a swim meet and Mouse (Sharon) is helping Ima decorating her new place. We have a wonderful Jacuzzi awaiting us love. Would love to give you one of my 'going away" massage.

Annie put on her best 'Let get dirty smile' wrapped her arms around Auggie strong shoulder and guided him towards the Jacuzzi room! How she loved her man when he wasn't doubting or second guessing her. She knew that the actions she was taking might break them up but she had to know where they stood. For now she had to forget her mission and just enjoy her moments with Auggie.

* * *

><p>While waiting for Annie's flight to arrive Eyal was observing people going about in the airport. He was looking at their body expressions and trying to identify possible terrorists, spies, drug smuggler etc. Anybody that looked out of place, nervous or other was picked up by him and analysed. It was a game he played, exercise for the brain as he called it. Hearing the call for Annie flight, he though he caught the figure of an old acquaintance of his. As it happens, she had notice him first because she was coming directly at him with quite a grin on her face.<p>

"Eyal Lavin, it's been years since I last saw you. Still as handsome as ever and see you've kept yourself in shape but your observation skills have diminished a bit. Never would have been able to sneak up like I just did on the younger Eyal.

Eyal shaking his head, laughing and greeting her with a kiss on both cheeks "Dear Elisabeth, as always - up front and direct, just as I remember"

"I prefer to remember the more interesting part of our meetings. Want to pick up where we left off last? We might not be as young but it could be interesting to share our experiences and acquirer new moves!"

"Sorry Elisabeth, I'm now a taken man, quite recent but still taken"

"So the elusive and mysterious Eyal Lavin has hung up his Batchelor status, lucky girl but what a lost for the feminine population in general!"

Eyal taking her elbow and walking her towards the luggage carrousel, "Eli, you haven't change, what are you doing in Warsaw. A bit far from you're English headquarters'

"Again I'm surprise you haven't kept up with my whereabouts, thought I meant more than just a roll in the hay. I'm retired from active duty and teaching history at the University of Warsaw. I was part of the team that made the headline in 2013 Our discovery (the archaeologists from the University of Warsaw) was among the top ten discoveries of 2013' Imagine being part of the team that fell upon a tomb in Peru, containing fifty–eight skeletons and over three hundred valuable artefacts, Always loved this city, its history and best of all the calm and soothing way of life of its people. Would love to get together and talk to you more about it, as I remember you are a 'connaisseur'" to that Eyal nodded positively and he also noticed Elisabeth looking at her cell and raising her eyebrow all the while giving him the up-down look

"Did you just received some disturbing news or you having fun staring at my anatomy or both?" Eyal with his head slightly bent and eying Elisabeth with quite an intense look.

"Eyal Lavin, when were you going to tell me that the women that stole hearth was Sharon Jackson, my bosses' daughter. You always like rubbing elbows with the suits didn't you?"

"It's Sharon Welby. You didn't ask and you should know I would never volunteer that kind of information. What did you do put my name through that web grapevine of yours. Didn't you just say you were retired, Robert should no longer be your boss if that was the case?" Eyal rapidly changing the course of the discussion.

She looked at him with a coy smile "Busted, see you are still damm good at this job! Is Sharon the red head or the dark one? The spy in me needs to know!"

Eyal shook his head... Woman! "Sharon is the red head, please don't post it on every social network that's available to you! You know me, really prefer to keep my private life just that... private!"

""Ohhhhhh , the red one!"

"What, is there something wrong?"

"Well she doesn't seem your type at all, from what I remember the dark one, Robin I think, is more in your range: dark, mysterious and … a real bitch!"

Eyal looked at Elisabeth with a surprise heads up "Are you telling me that the reputation that follows me is being dark, mysterious and….. A bastard?"

"No, no Eyal, god no, you are dark, elusive and mysterious yes but the most caring and rightful man I've encounter in our line of work. That came out wrong, all wrong, I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks for clearing that up, you had me scare for a moment."

"Well since I spill the beans about Robin, here the chatter on the other one: Sharon is known for her wild ideas, not at all conventional, a bit of a loose cannon sometimes but surprisingly skilled and successful, unorthodox but all in all quite a good spy. She's an artist at heart, a young spirit with a bohemian attitude. Funny, she doesn't seem to have the dark, cover and elusive qualities that must be needed to even try to steal your heart. Not you at all Mr. Lavin. Would really like to know what it was that caught you heart. Must really be special."

"Tell me something I don't know, Eli." Eyal glance at Elisabeth and shot her his best smile all the while raising his hand to signify, I don't want to take this subject up with you. Elisabeth, knowing Eyal, understood that this part of their discussion was over.

Eyal felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly. It was Annie, luggage in hands and ready to go. Eyal looked at Annie and then at Elisabeth.

Both women laughed at his fraction of a second discomfort.

"Eyal Lavin having an awkward moment with two women, Sharon must really have messed with your head, what a waste. You were much more efficient in your young day lover boy!" Elisabeth holding Eyal shoulders with both hand and giving him quite a lovely and inviting smile!

"Eli, meet Annie Walker a colleague and friend of mine and Annie, meet Elisabeth Kelsley also a colleague and friend!"

"Well, well, well Eyal, are you sure you're a taken man. Doesn't seem like you're settle one bit, maybe my grapevine info is wrong." Elisabeth tease him seing Annie was quite a sight for sore eyes!

Annie smiling knowing too well what Elisabeth was implying: "Sorry to say that it is true, our lost and Sharon gain."

"OK I know when it's time to call it a quit! Eli could you give me your card, I might have some work for you. Think you could pull yourself out of r.e.t.i.e.r.e.m.e.n.t?" Eyal said with an exaggerated wink.

"Sure Eyal, it was always a pleasure working with you but I'm saddened that there can be no more after hours… unless…."

"Eli, quit while you're ahead and there will be definitely no afterhours!"

"Well nice meeting you Annie and knowing this hunk of a man, I guess we will be seeing each other soon enough. My six sense is telling me you are also on duty! Eyal call me, it would be a pleasure for me to help you. I never forget a debt and I owe you big times, handsome!" Giving Eyal quite a kiss she disappeared quickly - Eyal style.

"Annie, no comments, think I had just enough of the feminine wolf like ganging on me for one day."

Annie could not help but laugh, for the first time she was seeing a side of Eyal that was new to her, a more human and attainable person. She like it, he was human after all! "Can't help it Eyal, really not use to seeing you so …. So… " Eyal shot her a look that made her forget her line of thoughts.

Eyal continued "OK discussion over, I'm starving didn't have no super and I can presume that you also skipped it. Let's grab a bite to eat and after we can get serious about the work load we have ahead of us.

"Really Eyal you're offering me a free of work supper… love the new you, but Mossad is going to think that the A-team is softening you up a bit too much."

"Annie, is it the moon or the alignment of some planets, it seem that you women are all in a hit on men mood today!"

Annie lovingly took Eyal by his elbow and guided him out of the airport.

* * *

><p>While driving to the restaurant, Annie face change and Eyal was quick to notice<p>

"Something wrong Neshema, you're 6th sense talking to you?"

"No Eyal, look let take this supper to clear the air about you me and Sharon. She asked me to give you this sealed envelope.

"Annie, you TOLD her that you were meeting me!" Eyal eyes were piercing black!

"Eyal, you should know me better. Sharon has been a spy for longer than you have and like it or not Mister, she's good. Call it woman intuition, six sense or whatever, she guessed! She gave me a ride to the airport and just before we parted she handed me this card and told me to give it to you. My face just fell and she laughed. Eyal, I felt so bad, she knew I was lying and never gave me a clue that she had me pegged from the start. Boys she must really hate me. Hope I haven't lost her friendship because it means a lot to me. She and MP have filled quite a void in my life. I never had what I could call a real best friend; one I could confide in and most of all trust. Eyal, stop that hurt look, you are a dear and special friend but a girl need a girl as one of her best friend. Don't think I could confide in you about a bad hair day!

"And you had this note with you for more than three hours, Mrs. Walker, and you did not peak at it. I'm impress but a bit disappointed that the spy in you didn't take over your reason! You maturing on me?!"

"Eyal if it would have been anybody but you, I would have believe me! But it being you, I just couldn't. You guard you private life with so much intensity that I knew peaking at that card would have set you off in some bad way. Also I could not stand you being disappointed in me. But now if you don't open it, I will."

"Annie can you at least wait till we get to the restaurant. Would really like to be sitting down if this is a "Dear John letter"

"Oh my god, never thought of that, I hope not Eyal." Annie eyes filling with tears.

Eyal heart had miss a beat when Annie had shown him the small sealed envelop. He guessed Sharon had seen right through her father first and then went for the 'kill' talking with Annie. He trusted Robert had not told Sharon upfront but she being a skilled spy and his daughter it must have been quite easy for her to come to the right conclusion. '_Lavin, think you're going to have to rethink how you conduct business with this little lady of your – well hope she still is my lady!'_

"Eyal is the restaurant far, I'm dying here"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Annie"

"For heaven sake's Eyal how can you be so calm?

"Annie nothing I do or say here will change what is written in that note. Got to read it on way or another, best it be in a comfortable place with a good glass of wine!"

Eyal parked the car at the Boathouse Restaurant. A restaurant situated on the banks of the Vistula River in a beautiful and tranquil garden. Eyal had remembered this captivating environment from one of his encounters with Elisabeth. It was dubbed 'Warsaw's Greatest Escape'. The place seemed fitting for his present situation.

Sitting down and checking out the menu that offered a variety of Mediterranean dishes and some fine wine selections all the while looking in front of him seeing a worried and nervous Annie but also that her exasperation was just about to get the best of her, he braced for what was coming!

"Eyal Lavin, I can't eat without knowing what is on that letter. I'll have what you're having. Order… get it over with so we can finally open that note… EYAL if you don't pull that grin off your face so help me god I'm going to scratch it off."

They worked well together but were quite opposite when dealing with tense and intense personal situations. Annie was all emotions putting her spy training behind her while Eyal was … well was Eyal, did what he had to do and had the poker face to go with his calm attitude.

He ordered for both and invested in a fine bottle of wine. He needed a glass of wine in his hands to read this note. The wine had arrived and they both had a glass. All was in place to open that note. Annie was beside herself.

"Stop stalling, open that dam note."

Turning it over between his fingers, he finally broke the seal to find a small yellow card. The same kind of monopoly style card Robert had given him when he had first started dating Sharon. A green card that had told him Robert was OK with his relationship with his daughter. Sharon had told him that it was a first time a boyfriend of hers had gotten a 'green card', her ex-husband had received a red one!

Eyal decided for Annie benefit and also to stop her from having a panic attack to read it out loud:

_Relationship 101_

_**(Eyal had to laugh at the title, here she goes again with her 101 lectures!)**_

_A great relationship is about three things. Appreciating the similarities - Respecting the differences and seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

_It will last long if we make the choices to - Keep it, Fight for it and Work for it. _

_It's up to us, only us._

_Sometimes, you find the right person at the wrong time. _

_Sometimes it's the wrong person at the right time. _

_But when you find the right person, at the right time, in the right situation, _

_It's because you're meant to be together. _

_Think that's where we are!_

_Fate has grabbed both of our hands and put them together. _

_Please don't let go, I know I won't. _

_I need yours, hope you need mine!_

_A silent hug means a thousand words, I'm sending you a thousand hug _

_And _

_Will wait for us to talk the million words we need to talk_

_Love you more today than yesterday! _

_Stay safe my love!_

Please tell Annie "Sorry friend to have smiled at your lying eyes. I'm not mad at you, remember I know that secretive and elusive partner of yours. You're his best working partner and, I hope, I'm his best (and only) love partner. Together we just might be able to get him to ease up a bit on his secretive nature and give me/you

a bit more of a heads up next time!"

* * *

><p>He looked up and as expected tears were flowing down Annie's face. What he didn't expect was Annie handing him a burn phone with an expression that needed no explanations…..<p>

"Eyal if you don't send her a text telling her you love her, I will"

He laugh, Annie has blurted all of this out in Hebrew.

Eyal had to admit, Sharon words had hit home. In Israel, he was the one that had questioned Sharon commitment and given her an ultimatum to change her ways (and she had) if she wanted for them to have a chance at a relationship. Now the table had turned and in a more subtle way she was the one issuing an ultimatum. He realize he had to come to trust her more and like she asked give her 'more of a heads up' for next missions. Sharon had many reasons to be mad as hell at him but had chosen not to fight but to take her place as his lover and leave him the space he needed with his work partner. The color of his card, yellow for caution, told him that they had to talk when all was done and over with but for now he could complete his mission without having to worry about his relationship and that he was grateful for.

He wrote

_To my best love partner_

_Love you, miss you and thanks for understanding. Will talk and change, promise._

_A million hugs! _

_E._

And pressed send! Sharon was just about to fall asleep and she saw her phone vibrate, picked it up read the message and just as Annie, tears were flowing down her cheeks. She held the phone close to her hearth and fell asleep cuddling it!

To be continue!


	5. Chapter 5 - Good teamwork

**Chapter 5 – Good team work!**

_Two chapters in one, could not separate them so if you don't like long reads.. start at the end ha!ha! Please review, would really like to know if this story is readable or interesting, having serious doubts._

* * *

><p>Supper time had been for settling personnel matters and now the two were back at the hotel room. Eyal was bringing Annie up to par on his ongoing mission – The rescue of his friend and asset Hans Helches.<p>

"Eyal, I'm looking at these plans and you are right, this prison was built on the same plans as the prison I was held in while in Russia. Just thinking of it I'm getting goosebumps"

"Annie, are you certain you are up to helping me. We are going to have to explore the underground of that prison. Would not want for you to have flashbacks that would hurt you. Also and this may sound a little selfish on my part, sorry, but I can't take the chance of having to rescue you and my asset. This mission is going to be tricky enough as is, don't want for both of us to be imprisoned with Hans. Need for you to be honest with me."

"Eyal, I can assure you I'll be OK. Yes, it brings back very bad memories but I didn't break while I was being interrogated by the Russians so I can assure you I won't break down while in this CUE (1) mission. My souvenirs of that place are bad but less than the one that brought me there: Seeing Lena shooting me at point blank. Please don't worry Eyal, I seeked help (or more precisely CIA made me seek help), identified and worked on my 'triggers'. I can assure you my time in that prison was not THE traumatic memory for me, being shot by a fellow agent and boss I trusted was!"

Eyal wince and put his arm around her shoulders after hearing Annie speak so frankly about that memory. "Being shot point blank is one of the worst memories. Sorry to say but it remains in your brain for always. I sometimes find myself waking up in a cold sweat and the damm gun seems to be right in front of my eyes. Sharon knows a bit about it, good thing she has fast reflexes because I flung at her a couple of time in the short period we're been together. Don't know about you but those dreams creep up with no warning when I'm in a relaxed mood. Maybe a warning to my mind not to get to comfortable that danger is always looming in the background!

"Yes, I sometime have the same kind of dreams and you are right they creep up when I'm in some down time. Auggie also has those dreams. Ironic isn't it, this life follows us even in our unconscious mind."

"Quite a life we live, sometimes I wonder why I continue."

"Eyal, we are adrenaline junkies! Resolving a puzzle, coming up with a workable plan, playing with fire, must admit that the feeling of a successful mission is one hell of an emotion and I feed on it."

"Same here. Now, if we want to experience that feeling with this mission, we better get to it Girl"

"OK Mr. what is your plan"

"Why, when we team-up, is it that I'm the one that has to come up with a plan?"

"Eyal, it's your mission and my guess is that you have it already all planned out. You didn't ask for the calling card of your friend Elisabeth for nothing. Saw those tantalizing eyes of yours come to life….I know you well Mr. Lavin"

Eyal shook his head and laughed "Indeed you do Neshema, indeed you do"

"Then, out with it, how are we going to play it"

"Well from what I could find out from my surveillance these last three days, Hans is kept in one of three prisons cells, the underground ones. My guess is that he is kept in the same cell you were in Russia: The middle one, the reason is that it has two loadbearing walls, making it harder to escape from that cell. Those kind of walls are ticker with brick siding and concrete middle"

"Yes, when I was detained, I tried making a go at one wall, brick by brick only to be confronted with some concrete behind the bricks, let's say it was a low for me at that point in my capture, nearly lost it!"

Eyal put his chin on Annie shoulder and whispered "Wish I could have rescued you a little sooner"

"Eyal, seeing your face at that moment was and still is one of the best feelings I had as a spy. If time would have permitted it, I might just have taken our relationship to the next level. OK enough with this trip down memory lane, out with the rest of that master plan Mr. Lavin"

Eyal seem a bit disturbed by Annie's admission. "Yes, not the time to become nostalgic and to conjure ideas of what could have been, back to our mission. Neshema, want for you to get the feel of our intervention with one or two days of surveillance. I'm going to need that time to organise some actions of my own. You have to see for yourself how security is organised and play it out in that mischievous mind of yours. The hearth of my plan is that, with Elisabeth's help, we are going to organise a visit to the prison with one of her history classes. I'll be posing as a handicap but brilliant and scholar history professor and you as my personal assistant and student.

"Eyal, why can't I be the BRILLANT professor?"

Eyal rolled his eyes and took Annie by the shoulders "Because at my height 6'2" and obvious age, think I'd stick out a bit too much as a student. Remember, we don't want to stand out in that crowd…I'm giving you a compliment that you look young enough to still pass as a student and you take me up on it, Neshema I'm hurt"

"Suck it up Mr. Sad Puppy. My take on it is that you are definitely planning in flirting with Elisabeth to get a favor of some sort and for that you need to be the professor!"

"Hey, I'm now a taken man and not the cheating type… again I'm hurt"

"Since when do you consider flirting as cheating? I was present when you warned Sharon that flirting was one of your most important tools. From what I know of you and your 'personal' moral code, cheating for you will be having to sleep with another women, flirting is still permitted! Don't try to pass that one over me." Annie giving Eyal a friendly slap on the chess and she continued

"So, it's going to be an organized visit, Mr. Lavin. What next and why will you be handicapped?

"Well I can't know in what shape Hans is going to be, got to assume the worst. He's not a trained spy. A lifetime ago, he was a very well trained Olympic athlete but never received spy training and was always considered, by Mossad, as an asset not an operative. And the REAL people holding him, the Russians, are quite masterful at interrogation techniques. They would just love for Germany and Israel to politically suffer in that mess of an affair with the 'assassination' of the Hamma's leader, so my gut feelings tell me they're going to or have manhandle him pretty badly. Got to admit, Annie, not one of Mossad/Kidon best move. Understand it but the timing/planning was quite off"

"Russians are quite good at mind games mixed with physical tortures. I remember well, all too well….. As for the Hamma's killing chatter it is being said that it was not a well carried out one. Think they had one of their best 'missing in action' " With that Annie eyed Eyal who just put on a shy grin!

Eyal face went somber "I'm no longer a government assassin Annie, never was my style but just something I had to do to get to where I wanted to be. It was the only way to prepare myself to be able to carry out avenging Sarah's death." Not a subject I want to discuss further. Getting back to our mission - I plan on visiting that prison in a folding wheelchair as an aid. I will be able to walk some but my failing lungs will make it difficult for me to walk for the full visit. At one point, I'll have to take a break, emotions and all you know how it is…." But I will insist that you, my dear assistant, continue on to give me a full report. What I'll really be doing on my 'alone' time is getting access to where they are keeping Hans, getting him out and in the wheel chair. Fast make-up job to make sure he can pass as me. I'll then plant some very convincing smoke bombs then make it seem like Hans was asperse with gasoline and set on fire by an intruder. Last but not least leaving some very effective DNA for him to be identified with. With the panic from the fire and having a large group of visitors I should be able to get out without being seen as suspicious. As soon as the smoke bombs go off you will return to where you left me and get Hans out safely in the waiting ambulance (a favor from another assets of mine). I will try to go back and help you but don't take that as a sure thing. Always got to plan for the worst. Hans has my build and height and from recent pictures still has as much dark hair as I do. Thanks to the wonder of black dye! The only part I still have to work on is the security that will be guarding Hans. The whole happening has to pass as an attemp on Hans so I can't go killing every guard that crosses my path!"

Annie just looked at him in awe. "Very good, 'student' gives her 'professor' an A. Hans must have a beard, which would explain your fuller but still very sexy scuff." Annie passed the back of her hand on Eyal's face while asking him another question:

"Eyal, what's it with the DNA. How can you pass it off as Hans's, he won't be dead?"

Eyal chuckle as he grabed her hand and pulled it off his face "I see you also consider flirting as not cheating, love that we can still manage to have fun, be natural with one another….without any guilty feelings. For the DNA, Annie, you're getting a little rusty! Hans medical record have already been changed, on my instruction, by a Mossad tech team to match the one of an already dead body I 'borrowed' from the morgue at the hospital here. Well not the whole body only some important parts like dental recognition and the intestines. Intestines usually withstand fire and are often the only organs left over for bodies destroyed by fire. "

Annie just pressed her lips together a bit discussed by Eyal candid description "OK, really don't want to know more, that is gross, Eyal. I'd like to know how you can come up with such throughout plans, in so little time and especially without a handler to take you through it. What did Elisabeth say to trigger all of this? I know it all unveiled itself while you were talking to her. Your eyes were dancing and sparkling themselves crazy."

"Was I that evident, not good not good."

"Eyal, I know you very very well plus we were going to discuss this mission so I was in 'mission mode' and I'm well trained at reading people. And with you I kind of have some experience…. Remember, I'm the one that saw right through you when you wanted to kill Cardinal to avenge your sister's death."

"As I remember the only thing that when right through me was a bullet from Cardinal's gun and I was in that mess because you had tie wrap me to the bed…. Remember Mrs. Walker!"

"Don't change the subject Mr. Lavin! What did Elisabeth say that tipped that conniving mind of yours?"

"Elisabeth mentioned that she was part of the team that discovered a tomb in Peru, containing skeletons and valuable artefacts, that discovery was all over the papers and I remembered reading that a certain Mr. Tawlowicz was part of the team. On our first night in London, Sharon and I were quite tire so we just settle down in front of the TV. Sharon fell asleep and I just couldn't stop thinking about Jake and that there was more to him that met the eyes. On the Discovery channel, there was a very interesting documentary that finally took my mind off of Jake. That same Mr. Tawlowicz happens to organise some very informative and emotional prison visits. He was explaining that he was sad that these days the history of this prison is being forgotten and that nobody wants to visit anymore. Call it a coincidence or kismet but that Mr. Tawlowicz is our ticket in that prison. Elisabeth's students are going to have a nice history lesson about their heritage and maybe, just maybe, one of those students might capture/remember enough of what he learned so he can then pass it on to a next generation making Mr. Tawlowicz a very happy man! Sorry, I kind of wandered off the mission in that last part, must be you and Sharon's bleeding hearts rubbing off on me!"

* * *

><p>To that Annie mimic slapping the back of his head but instead surprise him with a gentle and friendly kiss on his forehead. "Eyal Lavin you are as a bleeding heart as we are….. It takes one to know one…!"<p>

"That for me to know and you never to speak out, it's our little secret OK. Hey, it's getting late, not time for us to make it an all-nighter. We will need our strength and wits in the next couples of days. Why don't we call it a night, Neshema?"

Annie with just one more question "What's with your thinking about Jake, are you worried he might be 'handling' MP or what? I can assure you he seems to genuinely have feelings for her. Auggie and I have been out with them a couple of times and Jake was always a perfect gentlemen."

"Don't quite know but Sharon and I both think there is something that just doesn't click with Jake. I tried to get some information from Rivka. I know she's hiding something but didn't have time to get it out of her. Jake is not a fully trained agent, tested him on a couple of fronts and he didn't score well at all. My guess is that he's a Papa's boy of some sort and Mossad is hiding him from Papa's enemies. I was about to act on my hunches but this mission kind of became my priority."

Annie looked at Eyal and nodded "Yes, I admit to having some thoughts about his training and that Mossad had become a bit 'soft'. Even MP notice it and tease Jake about it. Auggie was also questioning his 'Savoir-Faire'. But as far as his personality, he's just a normal young adult boy."

"My guess is that he doesn't even know about his situation. He was 'recruited' as a student and 'trained' to do simple brush passes. He stuck with it because they made sure to tell him he was very good at it and the pay must be also quite good for a kid his age. It's the Mossad way: The less a protected assets knows the better for him. They often also omit to tell the entourage that they could be in some real danger if the enemies of this asset surfaced. Always hated that line of action and did my best to avoid it or founds ways around it. Now think I'm part of the entourage. Pretty sure Rivka wanted to read me in but the timing was off or she had orders to hush up. I got this mission and I didn't have time to pursue it. Before leaving London, I organised for someone to keep an eye on him."

"Eyal, you really think there could be danger for him, Sharon and family."

"Yes, I have a nagging feeling but for now can't do nothing about it. I have one of the best watching over them, he's a very old friend and a Mossad agent that like me, doesn't always agree with the Mossad way.

"I gather Sharon doesn't know"

"No, don't think that surveillance would have went down well with her and didn't have time to argue about it."

Annie had to smile "Eyal you'll never change. The perfect knight in shining armour: No matter what's going on in your life, you're going to swoop in and save the day somehow!"

"Annie, you would have done the same thing. It's part of our job to keep people safe, it's more than normal for us to do it especially with our love ones. Robert knows about my surveillance plan and approved of it even if he could have put in one of his agent on duty. It's more discreet my way especially since we don't know what's up with Jake. Robert promised that while I'm absent, he's going to go over Rivka head and get the real deal from Mossad's big chief. If ever they put his daughter and grand-daughter at risk wouldn't want to be in Mossad shoes"

Annie shot him a worried look "You're really worried about this aren't you?"

"Annie I always worry when I have a hunch and especially a hunch concerning the Mossad way of doing things. Let's just say 'Better be safe than sorry'. That just me, it's a second nature, nothing special, just experience"

"Eyal, you ARE over and above the norm for others and for me: You're always been the Someone who knows me well enough to know when to defend me and stand up for me, but also knows when to let me fight my own battles, the Someone who I can trust to have my back at all times. Don't give me modesty, you're quite a master spy and a very caring person Mr. Lavin!"

"I just wanted to hear you flatter me a bit more and it worked." Eyal teasing Annie.

"The Eyal I know just took a step forwards. Oh wow…. did you see the time, we really got to get some shut eyes. And by the way, thanks for the two bed accommodations." Annie winking at Eyal.

"Not my doing, Mossad booked the room but we can spare the cleaning ladies some work and bunk up together" That got him a hard push on his bed from Annie.

"Hey, be careful I need to FAKE the handicap professor, can't risk really being in a wheel chair… You're going to need my expertise on this mission Mrs. Walker!"

"Eyal, quit while you're ahead… I'm taking a shower and don't even think about quipping your usual 'We can double up on the shower' you're now a taken man! Going to miss our squabbling on that one! I'm leaving you go first so I can take my time and relax."

Eyal went to the shower, changed, reopened the door and stood in the door frame having only a bath towel around him "OH if it's just the view of my body you want and no quipping about showering together, I can easily disrobe for you"

"Eyal….. She threw a pillow from her bed at him, hitting the side of his face, trying to evade it… he let go of the towel. The towel fell to the floor …Annie and Eyal just froze! Eyal was the first to react, picked up the towel, covered himself, shot Annie a very shy smile, shut the door and finally took his shower… maybe a cold shower.

Annie just couldn't stop laughing. She knew Eyal was just teasing. The actions that had just taken place had went, accidently, just a bit overboard. She guessed Eyal would be a bit shy at facing her after his shower and she had to admit, she liked being in that dominating position! Annie knew her relationship with Eyal was special and would always be. Her place in Eyal hearth was more of a sister that a love interest. She wish she could replace Sarah in Eyal mind.

Eyal came out of the shower holding his towel a bit tighter than usual, Annie was still laughing. "

"Could you at lease stop laughing, pretty difficult to say I'm sorry while being laughed at like this"

"Oh god, it's been a long time since I've laughed this much. You were literally caught with your pants down…" and she started laughing quite hard again.

"That does it" to that Eyal (having pulled his PJ buttons on) picked her up, brought her to the shower, opened the cold water and put her under the cascading water.

The cold water seized Annie "OK, Eyal, OK, I'll behave… no more laughing at you. Now leave me take a reel shower so I can get warmed up"

Annie, coming out of the shower noticed that all was calmed in the room. Eyal was awake lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. Annie went and sat near him, put her hand on his arm "You miss her don't you? Have a secret for you, she does too, big times!"

"Let's get some sleep, we have our work cut out for us tomorrow. And yes I do miss her and surprisingly all the commotions a family life brings. But I also like being in one on one missions. Just hope I can manage both!

"Don't worry about it Eyal, you can and will manage both. You might have to adapt a bit. If I can be of any help, just ask, you know I'll be there for you!"

"I know and thanks Neshema, good night"

"Good night and no point blank dreams Ok"

Eyal smiled at her and it didn't take long for them to find sleep.

* * *

><p>Second chapter...<p>

* * *

><p>On the home front Sharon was having problems with Avi. He had not taken to well to Eyal leaving without a word. She had tried to explain Eyal's actions to him, telling him that it was a first for Eyal, being in a family environment all the while being caught off guard with this urgent mission. Sharon had compared Eyal's situation to that of a firefighter being called to a fire at night and not waking his children to warn them because it was his job. Avi seemed to better understand the situation.<p>

Sharon knew there was more than what he was saying or more not saying. "_Oh that Lavin pride, he's so much like his father!' _she thought_. 'Poor kid, he's in a new country, having left his friends behind, a new school, away from his mother for the first time and to top things off, his father springs a disappearing act. My Kevin would be a basket case. How can I make him understand that he's quite a brave kid? Think I need to talk to Hanna about coming to London. Now how can I convince that lady to take a big step and leave the safety of her home for the first time? Need to go see Ima and get her opinion.'_

Sharon was not one to waste time, in less than 30 minutes she was knocking at Ima and Robert door. Ima answered "Hi Sharon, your father is at work. Think he's going to be there for the full day."

"Not Robert I want to see, it's you. Need your advice about inviting Hanna to come to London and pass some quality time with Avi. Not the easiest times for him these days."

"Oh dear, it's a wonderful idea but don't think you'll succeed. I tried real hard to bring her with me when I left with Robert. I was worried for her, she just being out of the hospital with such a grave injury. She assured me that she would be OK. That son of mine had arrange for everything in my house to be cleaned, washed and even painted. So I knew Hanna would be well taken care of during my absence and would have no house chores to do but still I would have liked for her to come with me to London. She misses Avi quite a bit."

"Maybe now she misses Avi a bit more. Think I'm going to catch a plane tonight and try to convince her. Would like you opinion on another subject: How do you think Eyal will react to my initiative? Might he get mad at me for bringing Hanna here to care for Avi, take it as a betrayal of some sort? Really don't want to kick off his temper. We have some serious talking to do when he gets back, don't want to add to it!

"On my poor dear, you're in for some serious talking. Since he joined Mossad, he became so secretive… especially with the persons he loves. As for you inviting Hanna I think it's a wonderful idea and if he gives you grief about it… send him to me! But there is a slight problem, Hanna does not have a passport"

"Yak, not good news! What can we do about that? Can't take the risk of cobbling one, she won't have that. Hey, just a minute. Could she still be listed as Eyal's "person to contact" with Mossad".

Ima looked at Sharon with a 'What's up' expression. Sharon continued

"If she is, Mossad has a passport ready for her. They have it prepare just in case… I'm going to call Rivka and see if I can deal something with her."

"Sharon, would that be like, excuse my English 'Sleeping with the wolf' "

"More like sleeping with the enemy" Sharon laugh

Sharon stepped aside and called Rivka. She had guessed right, the Mossad had a passport for Hanna. Now the dealing began.

"Rivka, I need for Hanna to get that passport. She doesn't have one and I don't have time to wait for one to be issued. Would really want to get her in London. It's important Rivka, you have kids of your own, you can imagine what's it like to be away from them. Can we make a deal of some sort?"

Rapidly they came to a mutual agreement, Sharon was thinking that Eyal was going to be livid when she would tell him about her dealings but she knew that her part of the deal would be settle by then so what he didn't know would not hurt him. Sharon smiled at her thoughts… she was also hiding her spy world from Eyal. '_What kind of relationship are we going to have if both of us do our little spy games away from each other's We are really going to have to put down some basic ground rules!'_

Getting back to Ima "All is settle, Mossad is going to get me a passport for Hanna and I booked a flight for me and a return flight for two. Just called Hanna and she is really happy that I'm coming. Think she's lonely, that a good sign."

"Sharon, you should call your father, he would like to know of your whereabouts. I love my country but you have to be careful in it and the Mossad knows you're coming so anything could happen."

"Done, Ima, left Dad a message and I won't be traveling alone, Jake is coming with me. Rivka wants him in Tel Aviv so I'm his escort. Who would have thought I would be working a human brush pass for Mossad! Jake was supposed to be back two weeks ago and he's been avoiding them since. Told us he was still on some off time, accumulated time. Now all I have to figure out is how to corner him for him not to slip away, Rivka warned me that he's very good at ducking tactics"

"Please be careful Sharon" Ima was worried, she never trusted Mossad.

Sharon reassured Ima the best she could and was off to 'trap' Jake. First order of business, loose the Mossad agent Eyal had stuck on her/family and most of all on Jake. That should be fairly easy, just have to make him believe MP and Jake are out for the night. MP surely has a friend that could pass as Jake. For Jake, she had her plan, quite simple, if necessary, she'd handcuff him to her till she got to the airport. By then she hoped she would have succeeded in talking him in to cooperating with her. If not, well that was also easy, she would blackmail him with the menace of never permitting him to see MP again. Badass tactics but should work. She would do what was needed to get him to Mossad's headquarters. Then she would try to talk to Rivka for him to have some sort of leave of absence from the Mossad. He had expressed the desire to further his studies and if she could help that young man get an education instead of playing the dangerous game of spyhood she would try her hardest.

* * *

><p>Arriving home, she went directly to MP's room. Sharon wanted to explain everything to her before dragging her boyfriend in the lion's den.<p>

MP wasn't too happy to learn that Jake had been lying to her but Sharon explained that Mossad gave their agents a little less freedom than MI-6. And that maybe Jake might just be a little scare of asking for an out. Or again that he was so smitten by her daughter that he wanted out to stay with her. Sharon explained to MP that bringing him back was the best thing for him. He could at least be able to ask for some leave of absence. Sharon wished that Eyal could be with her or even that she could call him for advice, but she knew that was quite impossible.

Sharon and MP heard Jake enter, mother and daughter team went to work.

MP called Jake up to her room, started flirting with him. Jake played right into her plan and was more than ready to participate in his girlfriend's little game. Sharon came from behind and just clipped one handcuff to him. Nothing to it, target cornered. That was the easy part now to calm this young man and explain that what she was about to do was the best course of action for him.

As she had guessed, Jake lost it and had to be controlled. With MP's help they calmed him down and Sharon explained her plan. MP was thinking in the same line of thoughts of her mother…she blackmailed Jake to get him to agree to her mother's plan.

Sharon had to laugh, MP was a natural at this. She had Jake eating out the palm of her hand. Next step – loose Eyal's watchdog (Yes, yes Sharon had noticed Eyal's friendly Mossad watchfull eye) and get to Tel Aviv. MP called an MI-6 friend, told him to come to the house by the secret passage. Their house had several 'secret' passages. It was MI-6 leader's house after all, what else could you expect.

It was a go, Eyal watchdog followed MP and 'Jake' to an evening of theater and Sharon got to the airport with Jake unseen and unknown. She and Jake were travelling as a Mother and son singing team. Cobbling passport was one of Kevin's pastime and he was getting pretty good at it. Especially since Robert made sure that he had all the latest toys to play with. Avi was also pretty interested in those skills. He was the one that had cobble Jake's passport with Kevin's help. Sharon laughed as she thought that her family resemble one of Walt Disney films "Spy Kids" but hers was the real deal and it was not always fun and play with happy endings!

The flight was a breeze, Jake was a perfect gentlemen and very pleasant to talk with. Sharon realized that MP really had her grip on him and he seemed to be quite in love!

* * *

><p>Rivka had arranged for Sharon and Jake to meet her at a coffee shop not far from King Saul Boulevard, Mossad headquarters. Didn't take them long to find the place and Rivka was waiting for them<p>

Poor Jake, the look Rivka shot him was enough to freeze a bull. Poor kid didn't know where to seat himself. He decided to sit near Sharon and just put his head down.

"Come on Rivka, cut him some slack, he's not the only agent you have. Surely Mossad has some kind of program to permit operatives to take a leave of absence for study purpose."

"Sharon I'm not managing a summer camp here, this is a serious and dangerous business we are in. Jake has some obligations with the Mossad. He knew what he was signing into, nobody twisted his arm."

"Please just think about it. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and would really like to bring him back with me. Look he wants out but maybe you two can come up with some sort of compromised. He did a mission with my daughter, maybe they could work as a team on some missions. I really need to be going, I kept my part of the deal, do you have a passport for me? Rivka handed Sharon Hanna's passport.

Taking Jake aside, Sharon tried to calm him "Jake, just go with Rivka. I'll do my best to try and get you some time off. If I can't manage it, pretty sure Eyal could call in some favors when he gets back. Just stick with Rivka, she not that bad and right now she's your best chance, so be nice" She gave him a hug, said her goodbyes to Rivka and left.

Now Sharon was of to her next assignment: To convince Hanna to come to London with her. How she missed Eyal, everything would be a lot easier with him by her side. He knew Mossad, Rivka, Hanna, this country and he had such subtle ways of getting what he wanted_. 'OK girl get a grip, Hanna is your next target. Just have to work her like any other asset. You're good at that so strut you stuff girl'_

* * *

><p>Taking a cab to Ima's place she called Hanna that she was on her way. As the cab pulled in the driveway, Hanna came out to greet her.<p>

"Sharon, so glad you came. Come in, you must be exhausted after such a long flight. Come in I have some coffee and tea ready. Didn't know which one you liked best"

Sharon nodded but for her the flight from London to Tel Avis was a short one. Hanna had never travelled and it showed but now was not the time to correct her on her statement. Sharon was in mission mode and with that came quite a bit of hypocrisy. All in a day's work for a spy.

"Hanna, sorry I'm not a tea or coffee drinker. Only take some when I want to stay awake."

"Oh foolish me, you must want a glass of wine. It's the Eyal way, I'll go get a nice bottle."

_Hum,… should I leave her go get a bottle, make her drink a bit too much and get her to accept to come back with me while she's feeling a bit over the top… No Sharon, you have to be upfront with her. Hanna needs to do this on her own, she needs to learn to travel._

"Hanna, I was thinking more in the way of a hot chocolate, don't think I could stomach some wine at this hour. Eyal hasn't house trained me yet, I enjoy more and more having some wine with him but I'm not 100% trained, don't think I'll ever be!"

"Hot chocolate, you're kidding me, that's just what I wanted but felt for sure you would like a more consistent beverage. Eyal was never a hot chocolate kind of guy.

"Well it's his lost, I'll have a nice hot chocolate and if you have some marshmallows put some in."

Hanna shook her head, she didn't know what it was that attracted Eyal to Sharon but it must be something special because that girl seemed have all what it took to make Eyal loose his composure. Hanna guessed that Sharon could and would push all his buttons. '_She has all what's needed to push him to his limits! Think my ex-husband had his work cut out for him if he really wants this relationship to work. I'm going to enjoy observing this unfold...poetic justice!"_

They sat in silence, each drinking Hanna's very good hot chocolate. Sharon decided it was time to pass from thinking to action:

"Hanna, you never asked why I came to visit"

"Sharon, didn't asked because I know: You want to bring me back to London with you. You and Eyal are not the only ones that can assess a situation and come up with a logical explanation/solution. I'm not dumb Sharon and I lived with a spy for a couple of years so I've also develop quite a good 6th sense"

"Top my hat to you, must admit never seen that one coming. So what do you say, would you consider coming?"

"Sharon, I know it's silly because I don't have a valid reason but I just can't."

"Don't tell me you don't have a valid reason, you do. There is something or someone that is holding you back. There has to be something important for you not to come to the aid of your son. You must know he needs you Hanna, he misses you a lot especially with Eyal gone.

"WHAT Eyal is gone… WHERE Sharon?" Hanna was quite upset, Sharon sensing her plan was not heading in the right direction.

"Euh…. He's on a mission for Mossad and Eyal being Eyal well … there is not much more I can tell you"

"Well I see you get the same treatment I got, he will never change"

'He is going to have to, at least a bit, I'm not going to put up with it. I'm willing to give him all the leeway he wants, don't need/want to know nothing about his missions and I'm not the nervous or clinging type but I still need a minimum. Hey, we're not supposed to be discussing my relationship with Eyal, it's you and this trip to London. You would make quite a good operative, very nice deceptive techniques Hanna!"

"DON'T even think about me getting involve in this world of yours. As for Avi being lonesome… I know. We talked but he never mentioned that Eyal was not there."

"He is quite mad at Eyal for not warning him or not saying goodbye. He didn't mention it to you because he might have been scare that you would want for him to come back here with you. Oups… that came out wrong sorry, he misses you a great deal but think he loves his new school and what it has to offer. It pleases me so much to see him discover the possibility the world has to offer a bright kid like him. You and Eyal picked the right school for him, wonderful choice! Not sure about my Kevin but that's another story. To come back to Avi, I tried to explain and smoothen things to explain Eyal actions, but he needs his mom. And must admit, I do to." Sharon sheepishly eyed Hanna and continued

"You could be of great help to me with Eyal. I don't want to mess things up with him but I'm so frustrated with him that when he comes back I know I'm going to hug him first but let him have a piece of my mind the minute after. Not the homecoming he wants I think!"

Hanna was now laughing heavily. "My my and Eyal always said it was me his biggest problem while he was on missions. He was always worried about my reactions when he got home. Must admit I was sometimes quite a basket case, I didn't understand what his work was and he didn't want to give me any clue about it. You're more on his level so I can't help you much on that front. But you are right it would be interesting to talk and put our heads together and if I can help you, I'd be happy to do so."

"I'll take you up on your offer but let's get off the Eyal subject. Come on Hanna, come with me. What are you really scared of?"

"Sharon I'm … I'm …I'm scare I wouldn't want to come back. My country if far from perfect and everything seems to be greener outside of Israel. Everybody I know Eyal, Ima, Sarah and last but not least my son, all went away and came back with, as I see it, a little bit less Israel in them. Eyal especially, he is now more a man of the world, I don't want this to happen to me. I promised my dying parents never to renounce my origins and my country"

"Hanna, you are wrong about Eyal, Ima, Avi and I'm pretty sure Sarah also. They haven't forgotten their country, it's the contrary. They promote it wherever they go. If my friend Annie was here she would be the first to say that the phrase 'Everything is better in Israel' is encrusted in her brain because she heard it so often from Eyal. Hanna you can make the people you meet know the real Israel, your Israel. The picture the papers sometimes make of it is often false. Being with Eyal made me realize that. He's always setting me straight when I quote an article in the paper or on the evening news. It's not a reason not to travel abroad, it's a reason to do it! Hanna please come with me. Avi will be so glad to see you, he needs you badly, take it from a mother's gut feeling. I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise."

"You are attacking me from all fronts Mrs. Welby: mother's duty, flattery, friendship, emotional, sentimental, patriotic, you only left out the physical part in that pep talk of yours."

"Can fix that quite easily, I can twist your arm till it hurts so much you will have to abdicate to my demand."

"Never mind, look I'll give this a try but you have promise me to be there for me, no going off on a mission or some other stuff you spies are called up for."

"Hanna, sorry that is something I can't do. In our line of work there is always actions lurking around a corner just waiting to create mayhem. What I can say is that I will always have your back. If not me, somebody will."

"Sensibly the same answer Eyal always gave me… you guys really are made out of the same mold. If I agreed to this, how long do you want me to stay?"

"Open ticket Hanna, as long or as short as you want, it's 100% up to you"

"OK, girl, I will go. Please don't laugh at my lack of knowledge of what I'm going to need….OHHHHHHHHHH SHARON, I don't have a passport"

"Told you I'd always have your back, here. And before you ask, it's not a fake. Mossad still has you listed as Eyal's personal contact and they have a habit of having a passport just in case the next of kin has to travel rapidly abroad. So I made a deal with Rivka and she gave me that passport. My friend you are all set!"

Hanna just looked at Sharon in disbelief and now nervousness was creeping in: She was really going to leave her country for the first time. Their flight was an early one so they spent the rest of the evening preparing what Hanna should be bringing with her. Sharon was never one to travel with much luggage, so as Hanna was putting stuff in her luggage, Sharon was taking it out. At one point Hanna looked at her luggage and it was not even half full and they had been playing this game for about an hour.

"Sharon, we have a problem, if we don't come to some sort of understanding, the plane is going to leave without us. Now I want a minimum and it isn't in there. So you go watch TV or something and I'll finish here. You know I use to pack for Eyal and he never complained. Come to think of it, now that I know a bit more about his 'spy' life style, he probably didn't even take that luggage with him"

Sharon laughed and nodded positively at her, agreed to leave her finish but warned Hanna: "Only one suitcase, under 50 pounds and keep some spare space because we are going to go shopping in London. From experience a girl always has more luggage coming back, sometimes we even have to buy a new suitcase!"

After all was packed and ready for Hanna to travel, both girls bunked up together and reminisced about their short time together when they were younger. They talked about Sarah (Eyal sister) and how they both would have loved for her to see that Eyal and Sharon were a couple. Sleep came fast afterward.

It was now morning and time to go. Hanna was ready to leave but the knot in her stomach was there to remind her that this was a small step for Sharon and most people but quite a huge one for her. The cab had just arrived, Sharon took Hanna's hand and squeezed it and said "Think of Avi's face when he's going to see you, you'll be fine"

* * *

><p>At the airport Sharon was looking for signs of Rivka. They were supposed to meet before the flight but Rivka was late, very unusual for Rivka. <em>'I have a bad feeling, something is not right. Hope I'm wrong. Not the time for mayhem to hit especially as Hanna is with me'<em>

Finally she spotted Rivka, told Hanna to stay put that she needed to talk to Rivka before leaving. As she got closer to Rivka, she sense something was deadly wrong. Both women eyed each other and Sharon understood Rivka needed to talk to her alone.

"Jake why don't you go and try to calm Hanna. She's Eyal ex-wife and never traveled abroad so just try to tell her positive things. Please no witty jokes" Jake did not pick up on nothing and seemed pleased to help Hanna. Sharon now knew for sure he wasn't a trained agent. Even MP would have caught on to something.

As soon as Jake was gone, Rivka pulled Sharon in a corner and speaking with an unusual quiver in her voice "Sharon, take Jake with you and as soon as you arrive in London put him in MI-6's protective custody. What I'm about to tell you is going to shake you and Eyal is probably going to ring my neck. You must know that it wasn't my wish to keep this a secret but you'll understand in a minute: Jake is my son but the need for secrecy doesn't lies there. It's his father, the whole world knows him …. Does BSJFM TIBSPO ring a bell? Jake knows nothing of this. Also and this is the root of the problem, we have a mold at Mossad who knows the true"_ (Readers if you want to decode the name of Jake father, read note # 2 at the bottom of this text)_

Sharon face went blank and her heart missed a couple of beats. Regrouping and forcing herself to breath, she eyed Rivka with such anger that she could feel her heartbeat in her temples. "Do you realized that you put me, Eyal and our whole family in danger? What were you/Mossad thinking especially in this time! The whole country is morning him, it would be great timing to exert a vengeance of any kind against an unknown and illicit son!"

Sharon didn't have time to finish her sentence that she heard a known and sickening sound. Shots were being fire, one passed swiftly against Sharon ear and Rivka was down. She bent down catching Rivka and pulling her out of the line of fire but Rivka whispered "Get to Jake, leave me here, I'll be OK. Sharon, get him out of here NOW, they're out to kill him. Please."

Sharon looked at Rivka nodded and went rapidly to Hanna and Jake. There was a lot of commotion but nobody around seemed to know what was going on. Sharon just pulled Jake and Hanna close to her and explained:

"Hanna, told you that sometimes mayhem follows people like us well were in for quite a storm. I'm asking you to follow me, don't argue, don't cry and most of all don't yell."

"Jake, I know you don't have full training but boy you're going to have to take what you have and do the best with it. You're going to be Hanna guardian angel while I try to organize something to get us on that plane. We have quite a situation on our hands, from what I could gather from Rivka there is a mold at Mossad and we might be targets since they saw me talking with Rivka before she was shot. She's OK it's only a flesh wound" Sharon lied, in fact she didn't know the gravity of her injury, only that it was in her torso.. So not good.

"Both of you, stay close to me, do you understand. (Both nodded) Jake are you OK, think you can take care of Hanna, protect her like you would an asset."

Jake nodded and seemed to be quite calm. Good at least if he pulled on his spy cap and acted like one, this would be one less problem for Sharon. Now to get them to a place where they could ride out this storm safely.

When she had last visited here with Eyal, he had pointed out a room that was kind of a safe house, an airport safe house he had told her. If she could get to that room, she trusted Eyal's information would be quite accurate. Looking around her, she pushed Jake and Hanna into the fast moving crowd and made certain that they always stayed hidden by a group of people, had to pull Jake in a couple of time but they were slowly but surely getting to that 'room'.

She had to smile, Eyal room was perfectly placed, a small door in a long corridor, hidden from the crowd by two big mirror panels. Mirrors don't mix well with sniper laser bean guns and surveillance camera… to much reflexion! Now to open this surely locked door. That also was a breeze….. Thanks Eyal I love you!

She rapidly pushed Hanna and Jake into the room, secured the door so no else would enter and took a look around. Not much there, it was a storage room… a very old storage room that no one had visited in a long time…there was dust to prove it…. perfect! Now to calm Hanna but looking at her Sharon was surprise to see her calm, scare but calm.

"Hanna are you OK, I expected a bit more…. how can I say this…..PANIC"

"Sharon, this is Israel, we have learned to live with bomb treat, suicidal bombers and violence. Yes, I'm shaken, scare but I won't panic, promise. I don't know why they are after us but you seem to have the situation in hands. I trust you, that all I can do. It would do me no good to panic. I would only manage to get us all killed. Do what you have to do."

Sharon was in awes but remembered Sarah's reaction when she was killed. Sarah had the same fatalist and calm demeanor as if it was just that… a way of life. That made Sharon shiver, this was not a way she could live!

Sharon guessed that all flight would be temporary grounded and that security would be heavy. Someone was after Jake; he was THE target and the mold's eyes would be on him. She could not trust airport security since it was mostly ex-Mossad agents and if there was a mold, that mold might have friends in the airport.

* * *

><p>Suddenly it hit her, she knew who to call. Airport security would have cellular communication down as a protective measure but she had a special phone with her but with only one call possible and 5 minutes of communication time max: She was going to risk it and call Eyal. He was the best handler she could think of. Hope he's available and in a time zone that is compatible with Tel Aviv's. There is only an hour difference between Warsaw and Tel Aviv but Sharon didn't know where Eyal was!<p>

With trembling fingers she dialed Eyal number, one ring, two ring… he answered and Sharon heart stopped upon hearing his deep, sexy but worried voice calling out "Sharon, what's up sweetheart?" How she loved that slight accent of his.

Eyal knew something bad was happening as she was calling him from a number he knew to be use in case of emergency only. It was a known fact that all MI-6 agents had these phones with them and ordered to use them only as a last resort. The tech of these phones was a mix of cellular communication with Satcom (satellite communication) technology and known to work while cellular communication was blocked. Old and new technology mixed together, expensive and only 1 call permitted, then the phone was useless. Mossad and CIA didn't use them for their agents. Mossad was more in the thinking 'if agents are caught, they need to fence for thenselves!'

Eyal tensed up right away knowing Sharon must be in some real danger. Also his Mossad friend had called quite upset that he had been fooled by a teenager. Eyal had chuckle at what his friend had told him. He knew it was not just a teenager but more a mother / daughter team. Eyal really had to get use to being in a relationship with a spy family!

Speaking in Russian for Hanna and especially Jake not to understand: 'Eyal going to talk to you in code after this brief introduction. Is Annie with you? Yes, thank god! Put your phone on speaker and tell her it's Auggie's code # 5. She knows it and she'll translate - here goes (2): Have 5 minutes max, I'm in Israel's airport - need extraction. Have Hanna and Jake with me, they're OK. Jake's a target; Bombshell - he's Rivka and BSJFM TIBSPO's son. Mossad has a mold, Rivka was shot, not dead. In your airport safe house. Have tickets for a flight to London need to get on that plane incognito and with protection, mold/sniper could be on our tail."

Eyal heart stopped and Annie had dropped her pen and held off decoding for a couple of seconds after reading who Jake's father was. Eyal and Annie looked at each other in disbelief. How could Mossad let one of their most effective agent in the dark about such an explosive situation? Eyal was livid but Annie redirected him to the urgency of the situation by pointing at the phone.

Eyal had been timing the call and there was only 3 minutes to go. He had to think quickly. He was not use to being in the situation of a handler. Annie seazing up Eyal uncertainty said

"Eyal put yourself in Sharon place, that's what Auggie does: See what she sees and know where she's at. You have more knowledge than she has about that airport. Work the problem like you were there and tell her what to do"

Giving the phone to Annie so she could encode what he was about to say to Sharon, he spoke in Hebrew.

Let's say Annie had her work cut out for her, Sharon had used Russian and Auggie's coded dialect and now Eyal, being tensed, was speaking in Hebrew so she had to translate it in English, code it to pass it back to Sharon, ouf... but she loved the challenge!

Eyal message to Sharon was: Box in the back with a lead protection for not being spotted or scanned, hide there. Careful security will check room in about 5 minutes. Stay put, will get help. Remember the couple you married in Las Vegas, they are going to get you out. Wait for them, you know their code. Call me when in London…Please"

Annie smiled at that last phrase, she could almost hear Sharon smiling also. So the independent and no calling... now Eyal wanted HER to call HIM …. Ironic situation!

"Copy that and signing off" Sharon whispered as if she was scare of being discovered.

Jake looked at Sharon "You called Eyal didn't you, now what do we do"

Sharon nodded positively and said "Now we wait, help is on the way" She took both Hanna and Jake hands, got them to this huge cardboard box, Eyal had set up for himself maybe in one of his previous missions or just in case he would be needing some place to hide! Our trio went in it, sat down and waited for help to come.

To be continued

* * *

><p><em>(1) Cover up and Extraction (a CUE mission – or as agent would say: don't expect any CUE from Mossad, you're on your own for this one!)<em>

_(2) All conversation between Sharon and Eyal was code but for the readers better comprehension I wrote it in plain English, but keep in mind that the actual conversation was coded as this: To code a word the real letters are replace by the next letter in the alphabet: To code __BABY__ = CBCZ. So to uncode a word you replace the coded letters with the preceding one : TQZ = __SPY_

_**Readers if you want to know who is Jakes father, well like a good spy, go and uncode it with these instructions. Please review or PM me, I seriously asking if I should continue with this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - A Saint-Valentine surprise

**Chapter 6 – A Saint-Valentines surprise!**

Realizing, that by hiding Jake real identity, his agency had knowingly put Sharon and himself in jeopardy, Eyal felt betrayed and was absolutely livid.

Annie knew where he was at. She had experience the same feelings when she had learned from Eyal that her own agency had asked him to evaluate HER wellbeing in the field. She had felt angry and betrayed. Her world, for a short while, had fallen apart but a simple call from their target (an American rocket scientist in Jerusalem suspected of selling important technology) plus Eyal's subtle words had brought her back to her first priority: Completing the mission. She now had to do the same thing for Eyal.

"Eyal, I know you've never worked with a handler but for me and Sharon, it's how we work missions. She's counting on you. You'll have all the time in the world to kick some asses once you're finished here. For a handler when you get off the phone with your agent, works begins and timing is the key to success"

"I know Annie, I'm on it, just have to do one thing first, believe me this won't take long"

To that Eyal put his hand in a fist position, extended his arm and just punched the wall.

"Eyal, are you crazy, you are going to hurt yourself"

"Taekwondo fist. Don't worry I often train my body to worst! I'm OK, I feel better now." Annie just shrugged

Knowing he had to get quick backup for Sharon, Eyal called one of Sharon's old acquaintance and a Mossad agent - Jacob. Jacob was a security expert for airports in Israel and still working with Mossad. Sharon had helped him and his life partner in one of her previous missions.

* * *

><p>"Jacob, it's Eyal. I have a situation that's going to need your expertise and it concern an agent we both know: Sharon or Mouse as you call her"<p>

"Eyal, she not just an agent, she my friend. Mah Nishmah? _(What's up)?"_

"Last time we saw each other, you said she just had to call if she needed help, well I'm calling on her behalf. She's presently held up in David Ben Gourion airport. Rivka had been shot, status unknown. Sharon is with my ex-wife and a young Mossad operative name Jake. Now for the bombshell: Jake is Rivka's and BSJFM TIBSPO son. Decode those letters with our OTP # 2 (_note # 1_). We have a mold in our agency. They need to get a flight to London. Airport security is not looking for them but the mold or a sniper might be. They need and out and an eye in the sky with them. Can you help?"

"B'Ezrat HaShem _(meaning with the help of God)_, quite a bombshell she stumbled on. Give me what you know, I'm in.

"She didn't stumble on anything, Mossad let her/me babysit Jake and as usual we were not read in on the 'particularity' of our guest. Mayhem striked putting Sharon and company in armway and caught in a crossfire."

"I'm Mossad and proud of it but sometimes hate the MO of our agency, when are they going to learn!"

"I'm with you but don't have time to discuss it now, believe me I'm going to do it later! Sharon is in storage room number 22. It's my airport caché. Luckily I had set up a huge cardboard box for it to be undetected to scanners and other tracking devices. I instructed her to wait there for you or Rufus.

"Copy that. Rufus and I will be more than happy to help her. We are indebted to that red head for life. I have a plan, don't worry, I'll get her out and see that she lands safely in London. I'll keep you posted as much as I can. Don't worry Eyal, she's on my turf.

"Jacob, be careful, Mossad knows the three are there so I'm guessing the mold also has their ID. You've got to bypass security, boarding check points and get them on that plane incognito. Also Jacob check up on Rivka for me, see that she gets the help she needs."

"Eyal, I have it covered. Going to have fun playing the Mossad, they deserve it! I'll be doubly careful, I know you and if ever something happened to Sharon and your ex, me and Rufus won't be fearing Mossad but you my friend. Kol Tuv _(be well),_ talk to you later, Shalom.

Eyal laughed at Rufus parting words realising he had quite a reputation with his fellow operatives!

"Sharon should be OK, now my turn to have fun" Eyal looked at Annie with such a deep stare and his eyes were so dark that she shivered.

* * *

><p>"Eyal, what are you up to?"<p>

"Me, I'm up to nothing just have to place a call for the suits to fight between themselves, should be interesting to watch which head is going to roll first."

Annie sighted and shook her finger at him

Dialing on his cellular "Robert, it's Eyal are you OK to talk."

"Yes"

"Robert, do you know of Sharon's whereabouts?"

"Eyal, don't worry, she left me a message. She went to Israel to deliver Jake to Mossad. Seems our little ami omitted to telling us that he was wanted back for two weeks now. She's also going to try and convince Hanna to come and stay with Avi. You wanted to talk to her?"

"Robert, I just talked to her and we have a 'Situation'. Did you by any chance follow up on my hunch about Jake?"

"Sorry Eyal, got caught up in some other urgency, put it on the back burner! What's that got to do with Sharon?"

Robert wasn't born yesterday and dreaded what Eyal was going to say next. He was already searching MI-6 chatter line for roaming news from Tel Aviv and Mossad.

"Well don't bother, I have the whole story …..I had a hunch Mossad was hiding Jake from some sort of treat because of a well place parent… well Robert, Jake parent's are Rivka and BSJFM TIBSPO.

What Robert said next is not suited for writing and Eyal was not even going to repeat it to Annie who was motioning him to let her in the conversation.

Eyal continued with a slight grin across his face … Robert was taking it exactly as he expected. At Robert's demand to know more Eyal continued:

"By now, MI-6 must have picked up on an incident at David Ben Gourion airport. Sharon and Hanna are caught in crossfire between a Mossad mold and Jake. For the moment they are all safe. Rivka's been shot, I don't know her status. I arrange for two Mossad agents I trust to get them safely and incognito on a plane to London. One of these agents, Jacob, is an Airport security consultant. He's Sharon best bet to get out of there safely. Chatter has it that someone wants Jake dead. You need to get a covert team at London's airport and escort them to MI-6 headquarters. Put Jake under MI-6's protection, he's going to need it. Sharon assure me she and Hanna aren't targeted. Robert, Jake knew nothing about the situation, think we all knew more than he did. Sharon told him only the basic, he still doesn't know just who his mother or father are just that he's targeted because of them. Best to tell him in safer quarters and where he can get support. After all of this is over, I'll give my brother Gabi a call. It seem to be his calling to pick up Mossad's broken agents!"

"Eyal, I can send MI-6 private jet to extract them. Security will not be a problem, let say after I'm finished here, someone we both know is going to get a piece of my mind!"

"Forget the private jet Robert, in order to keep Jake safe, his warebouts have to be kept secret. If they board a very visible MI-6 jet, it's telling whoever is looking his final destination. I arrange for them to be put incognito on a commercial flight. If you speak to my boss, please tell him not to interfere with my plan. I have the situation covered.

"Eyal, you're right for the jet, it been to long since I've had to think as an operative. I'm on my way to battle one hell of a war with your Big Boss our Dear Mr. Samir. Don't worry he won't interfere with your plan, you seem to have everything covered, I trust you. Eyal, if anything happens to Sharon, there's going to be a rock and roll of heads at your agency. Just got news from my eyes at Mossad, Rivka is in critical condition. She was shot in the right side of her heart. She's actually fighting for her life. "

"Thanks for the update, just received the same news. All we can do is pray for her."

"She'll be in my prayers also and Eyal don't worry about Sharon, she's very ressourfull and with our help, she's going to get out safely. You, young man have a mission to complete, you should get on it."

"Been a long time since someone called a young man, thanks. As for my mission don't worry I've got it covered. It's early and as soon as I know Sharon is safe, I'll resume actions. Need to monitor Sharon's situation closely as you will also certainly do."

"Well, I have people to contact and an airport reception to organise. Stay in touch and I'll keep you posted on the situation here. Thanks for the heads up."

Both signed off to go about their business.

* * *

><p>Annie was never the patient type, she wanted to know what was shaking but her first priority was Eyal "Eyal, are you OK?"<p>

"Annie I'll only be OK when Sharon, Hanna and Jake are under MI-6 protection and back in London."

"What the news?"

"Rivka been shot in the right side of the heart, she in critical condition. For that type of injury, bleeding is the killer. The right side of the heart has lower blood pressure and like your injury, the bullet didn't go through the sternum, so that's a bit of good new. Robert is going to shake some skeletons at Mossad. He's quite angry that he and I weren't read in on Jake's situation. They put his family in jeopardy. Think Mossad is going to have to come up with some major control damage strategies for them not to lose valuable MI-6 cooperation.

"Hope Robert gives them enough hell for them to act differently next time"

"Annie, will CIA ever stop furnishing to-be terrorists with guns, (Annie rolled her eyes at Eyal) Agencies have their reasons and ways. As agents we don't always agree but have to do our best to navigate through protocols. Mossad will ride this storm by making sure to catch the wave that will cover their wrong doing and make them come out of this mess smelling like roses. That's how all spy agencies operate. We sometimes conduct ourselves in the same manners, that's how we were taught and trained. You North Americans have a saying – "The ends justifies the means!" Annie pinched her lips but had to nod in agreement.

"Eyal what's Sharon's status?"

Eyal chuckle, Annie looked at him really not understanding his reaction, especially for Eyal. Annie had even hesitated to pronounce Sharon name, thinking Eyal temper would flare up and now he was chuckling. He knew something she didn't!

"What can possibly be funny Eyal?"

"Remember, when I introduce Vincent and Eric to the rest of the team, Andy had quite a story about Sharon and a mission in Las Vegas."

"Oh yes, she was quipping about only being 2 girls versus 5 boys on the A-Team and Andy came up with that story of her being on a mission with 2 girls and 4 boys and marrying everybody at one of those 24 hours chapels. Would love to be on a mission with her, down time doesn't seem to be boring with her around!"

"Well my dear Annie, it was all a cover up, a very ingenious cover up, I must admit. She planned the whole course of action. Those two Mossad agents were a homosexual couple and sure that this was their last mission because rumors were going around about their sexual orientation. They confided to Sharon and Andy and Sharon got one of her 'special' idea. She compared her plan to borrowing her father's car without asking and to avoid getting punished for doing so, crashing the car for her father to be worried of her wellbeing instead of the car. Sharon getting Rufus and Jacob married with their real identity was a very very stupid stunt especially for spies. The thinking was, they can't be real homosexual, they would never risk exposing themselves like that so they were peg as very very bad jokers and it worked perfectly. Mossad even 'punished' them by sending them on a couple of missions where they had to pass as an homosexual couple. Sharon might have just saved their career so now they are more than happy to help her. Ironic isn't it!"

"The irony is, as I recall, that you were one of the first to call her irresponsible Mr. Lavin!" Annie tilting Eyal chin with her index. "So what's their plan to get them out of Israel?"

"Don't know but Jacob happens to be an Airport Security consultant so Sharon is in very good hands. Both of them must be at the airport as we speak. Since cellular communication is still down, we can't receive or send calls. Tried and still can't get through. It's standard procedure in Israel airports when gunshots are involve."

"Israel has one of the best security for airports, consultant or not, it's going to take some planning to get three people pass security and in a plane to London.

"Always told you everything is better in Israel, happy you finally agree. Rufus and Jacob are what we, at Mossad, call Zekits, chameleons or a masters of disguises. It's there trademark. My guess is that they are going to put Sharon, Hanna and Jake through some major makeovers. Sharon is going to be right in her element, she also is the Zekit type but it's Hanna I'm worried about. Sharon and Jake are trained but Hanna…. . She can get, how can I say this, hysterical."

"Eyal, Sharon has a way with people, they'll be fine. Look why don't you come with me for a couple of hours of surveillance at the prison. You can share your findings and impressions from your own surveillance. Here or there, you're cell will ring at the same time so why not work both situations."

"Yes think that the best course of action for me. It will keep me from from conjuring up ways to give my piece of mind to Mossad. Surveillance with you will keep me out of trouble."

"Did you contact Elisabeth for the prison visit?"

"Yes gave her the minimum and she was OK with the basic idea but we have to meet to cover all our bases. We have a breakfast date tomorrow morning. She's in a long term mission and can't take a chance to blow her cover. We're going to have to be extremely careful, Elisabeth will be with us but if anything happens, you and I are going to pick up the pieces."

"It goes without saying Eyal. She's quite a trouper: On a mission of her own and helping another agency to get an asset to safety."

"She helping me Annie, just like you are doing. I never help another agency, I help friends and/or my assets.

"Well friend, come on let go play the naïve tourist couple. I've been itching to get in mission mode. It's been too long."

"So I'm not the only adrenaline junky!"

* * *

><p>Sharon was getting restless. She trusted Eyal fully but the wait was a bit long. She sense that Hanna and Jake were also getting restless. Just as she was eyeing her surrounding for maybe the 100 time, she heard a song she knew very well: Marry You by Bruno Mars. She laughed and knew right away help had arrived and just who it was.<p>

Gathering Jake and Hanna and signaling them to be quiet but to get themselves to the door. A note giving her instruction was on the floor.

Sharon read the note out loud "Mouse, no worries Rufus and Jacob to the rescue! No worry, we are going to get you out of here. Our luck, there's a group who participated in a canine competition and are returning to London. You are going to be loaded with the livestock. Place one of the chips or dog tag in one of your pockets they are going to scan it and that chip will be a bit like your passport. You are nice big Great Dane. The information on the tags will be scanned and sent to a computer for validation and the visual image of your bone structure is going to be read by your friend Rufus and since he won't be wearing his glasses, he'll just stamp your travel crates and you will have cleared security. Next you'll be placed in cargo but once all are boarded Air Marshal Jake will come to your rescue, give you all a makeover and get you settle in a small room on the place, isolate from other passengers. The explanation for being kept in that room will be that Sharon being 7 month pregnant fainted after being in the cargo to check on her dogs. Her son, Dr Jake and her dog handler, Hanna will be by her side"

Sharon looked at Hanna and asked 'Hanna are you OK with all of this?"

"Scared to death but OK, don't have any choice. I know we got to get out of here."

"Well Hanna I'm proud of you, though for sure you'd have panic or just lost it by now." I'm impress"

Hanna smiled and continued "Pretty sure if I would have been with Eyal I would have lost it, lashed out at him or worse. I would have blamed him for everything. Can't seem to do that with you, can't explain it."

They hear a knock on the door and three huge cages where pushed in. In the cages there was a complete dog 'costume' for each. This was going to be quite a 'hot' couple of hours. There were instructions to lies down on their side and to move the less possible.

Hanna pointed in Jake direction and whispered "Sharon, I'm really not worried about me, look over your shoulder, Jake is as white as a ghost"

"_Shit, Sharon though I was so preoccupied with Hanna that I forgot about Jake. He's supposed to be a trained agent but guess he's missing a couple of hours of training. My own kids usually follow suit when mayhem hits. I've never had to worry about their reactions and now I have to babysit a presumably Mossad, really don't need this now!"_

"Jake is something wrong?" Sharon was dreading he might tell her he was allergic to dogs!

"I'm scared of dogs especially big ones"

"Well sorry for my rudeness but 'Get over it and put on that doggy suite.' You're just going to be close to other cages and the worst that can happen to you is that one of them will bark at you. They are show dogs and are fully socialised, it's a must to be a competing at this level. As a precaution, if you thing you are going to lose it, take this capsule, it will knock you out in 30 seconds or less. Please use it as a last resort because we are depending on you to carry out your part in this escape. You wanted out of Mossad, think if you pull this off, you're going to be in a position to demand for some sort of payback. Just imagine how you and MP will have fun going to Cambridge without any pressure for you to get back to Mossad."

That though seemed to do it for Jake, he put on the costume and didn't even take the capsule Sharon was handing him.

Hanna was shaking her head at Sharon, she whispered to her "Don't know how you were trained Sharon, but it wasn't the Mossad way. Well played with Jake playing on his feelings rather than bashing them."

"Not spy training Hanna, I'm just being a tactical mom, don't tell Jake. Don't even mention it to MP, Kevin or Avi. It's our secret Ok. Now let's get in those doggy costumes."

They passed security without problems. Sharon had to pinch herself not to laugh because Rufus was signing Marry You while scanning the three crated.

They were now in cargo. Sharon was hot and it was very very noisy. Those dogs where some excited and they smelled…..well let's say it didn't smell like roses. Sharon didn't know how the other were feeling but she was quite nausea and had to control her need to vomit. '_Girl get a grip, concentrate, think of something pleasant. That was easy, her through went to Eyal and his sexy deep voice. Turning his 'I love you sweetheart' in her mind over and over made her calm, comfortable, and connected to her body'_

Then she heard a voice calling her name and the door of the cage opening. It was Jacob. All must have went as planned because he was laughing but Sharon remembered how she was dressed…. in a doggy suit. Didn't care, she just had to hug Jacob.

"Whoa girl, we aren't in the clear yet. My being on this plane is now official Mossad business, I'm your friendly Mossad air Marshall. They fear that the mold might be a passenger. Sharon, your father must have some clout because a man I never talked to in all my career called me to ask what I needed to see my plan through. This plane has more Mossad agents on it than passengers! Problem is one on them might be a mold so I can't trust nobody. I miss that boyfriend of yours, at least I could trust him. Now listen up, you are going to put these wigs, clothe and accessories on. Sharon, you are pregnant, Jake your Sharon's son and a doctor. Hanna is your dog handler. You participated in this Canine competition, were worried about your dog's accommodation. I agreed to let you look at the cargo area. The odor of the dogs got to you and you began to vomit so I will decide to isolate you. On landing there will be an ambulance waiting, so the three of you will have been kept out of site from other passengers. As soon as you are out of the plane, I'm told that MI-6 and your father are going to take over. Mouse, you look a little pale are you OK?"

"Don't worry Jacob. I had to have a conversation with my mind in order not to vomit a couple of minutes ago. Me and heat never blended well together."

Jacob look at Sharon with a sad expression "Well, this is not going to be the most comfortable ride for you. Your cover is a 7 month pregnant women and having a very bad day! It's the best I could come up with to put you three in hiding going in and out of this plane."

The end game of this mission had an additional twist: Jacob had to identify and eliminate/kill (IDK) the mold. That order came directly from the Big Boss himself. Jacob would not ignore his orders but Sharon's safety was going to be his priority, the IDK part would sort itself out.

"Sharon are you the only one strapped up?"

'Yes, Jake doesn't have training so better he not mess with one." Sharon unveiled her SIG P228 9mm that was holstered slightly behind her hips. Hanna was surprised, carrying a gun seem to be quite normal for Sharon.

All were now in costumes and wigs. Sharon looked around and had to laugh. Jacob had done very well. Jake went from jet black hair to a red head and Hanna was quite stunning in her blond and Barbie look. As for Sharon, she had a 7 month pregnant belly strapped on her but that was about it. Jacob had also done a stunning job with the make-up. Jake and Hanna were unrecognisable and gone were Sharon's freckles.

"Jacob I know it's against protocol but I'd really like to take a picture. Want to remember this."

"Go ahead, was never a sticker for protocol but if you run into a problem, I never saw you take a picture, do we understand each other?"

"No problem, look the other way, this won't take long." Sharon took her phone, put it on timer and took a picture of the three of them. She then pulled the sim card out, replaced it with a new one and hid the used one in her gun holster.

The trio was now ready to get out of the cargo. Jacob was escorting them to their seats when, just before entering, Sharon went into action. She simulated vomiting, fainting and fell into Jake's arm. Well the vomiting part was not really faked! Jake caught her and looked at Jacob in panic. Jacob signalled a young flight attendant to open a small room that served as a rest room for personnel. Once inside Jacob and Sharon went into surveillance mode. From this small room, Jacob had video surveillance of all the passengers.

"Sharon, you OK or you always put that much truth in acting out your covers."

"It's the heat of been in those doggy suits, just had to think of vomiting and it just came naturally, sorry Jake!" Sharon said while eyeing all passengers

"Sharon, think I might have something. The man seated in the fifth row, aisle seat. He keeps eyeing his watch. He uncrossed his legs and I'm sure I saw his pant leg get ruffle by a holster that may or may not hold a gun. Damm, if he has a gun, we might have someone on staff that's working with him. Pretty much the only way he could be carrying a gun with the tight security there was on boarding."

"Nice catch, Jacob. You're right he does have something up his leg. Time for the Air Marshall to strut his stuff. Do you have access to a facial recognition database?"

Jacob signaled Sharon to come with him away from Jake and Hanna.

"Running him through it as we speak. Sharon, we don't know who we can trust so need you to watch my back. While I'm shaking this fellow down need for you to keep an eye on the personnel. Get your gun ready. Don't think I have to tell you how to use a gun in a pressurise plane."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him. "What are you orders?"

"It's Mossad Sharon, what do you think. We have reason to believe that they know of Jake existence and can ID him. There out to kill him so you know what has to be done if you need to step in.

Sharon swallowed hard and nodded. She hated these kind of missions and usually did everything to avoid them. But Jacob was right, these people after Jake were there to kill and the only way to stop them was to kill them first.

Sharon took off her pregnant 'belly'. She also put on a dark wig that Jacob handed to her, fixe up her make-up and voilà, she was another person. Hanna just couldn't believe how Sharon could metamorphose herself so rapidly. She was thinking that being a spy was dangerous (that she knew) but also very hard work. She was now understanding more Eyal being tire after his missions and feeling guilty about nagging him about not being there for her. Lost in her though Hanna jumped when Sharon told them very sternly to get cover and she was out the door. A second later one flight attendant fell lifelessly through the door and dropped to the floor. Sharon was just behind him, pulled him out of the way, grab his gun, and check that he was quite dead. Not one passenger notice him disappearing since Sharon had acted very quickly. She went out again to join Jacob who had a body of his own to take care of. Hanna saw Sharon flash a badge of some sort to the passengers who seemed to call down instantly. Jacob held up the man's body and pushed it also through the door, he also fell lifelessly to the floor Hanna was shaking, enough was enough, and she just couldn't handle any more violence and killing. Jacob sense it and pulled Hanna to him and with a firm hold on a pressure point on her neck it took only a couple of seconds for Hanna to faint. Jacob signaled Jake to take care of her. He didn't have time to play mother.

Jacob joined Sharon who was explaining to passengers that the man had been spotted using an elicited substance and would be held in custody for the rest of the flight. She presented herself as off duty police officer helping out the place security personnel. Passengers applauded both of them. Jacob looked at Sharon, shook his head and bowed to her while whispering "Nice explanation, how do you come up with such ideas."

* * *

><p>The rest of the flight was a breeze. Jacob was still on the watch for other attacker but the Intel of there being two participants seem to hold truth.<p>

As planned, when the plane landed, the passenger were told, by the flight attendant, to stay put to give room for the ground crew to evacuate Sharon. Two paramedic came in with a stretcher. Sharon had strapped her 'belly' back on and was resting on the cough. She had guessed that her father would be one of the paramedics but she was not prepared for the second one to appear. Well he had to act fast to catch her before she hit the floor. He picked her up rapidly and put her gently on the stretcher!

Jacob was shaking his head sideways, "That girl can really act, first she vomits for real and now the fainting. I gather you didn't warn her that you would be one of her escorts."

The paramedic had a sly grin on his face and nodded to Jacob

Look, she had quite a busy couple of hours, she going to need some serious down time and TLC. The two targets are neutralized and won't be causing no more problems to no one but to the devil himself. Didn't even have to use our guns! Mission accomplished, MI-6 the rest is up to you."

"Down time and TLC are covered Jacob! Thanks for taking care of her, I owe you"

"Don't owe me nothing, it's all in a day's work. Had fun working with her, she still has the same spunk while we were on the Las Vegas mission. You should really try to turn her, Mossad would love having her in their playground."

Sharon was coming around, Jacob and both 'paramedics' were looking down at her.

She caught the tallest paramedic by his tie and pulled him down to her:

"Eyal what are you doing here?"

"Happy Valentines, sweetheart" And to that he kissed her with as much passion as he could permit himself. She responded as hungrily.

Sharon's father smiled and said "Hey you two cool it down a bit, we got to get our pregnant lady out before we have a passenger mutiny on our hand. You can catch up on your smooching while on your little weekend escapade.

"What weekend escapade? Sharon manage to say while catching her breath."

To that Eyal put his fingers on her lips "Shush, I'll explain later, for now you are a very sick lady so act like one"

Eyal looked around and put on his stethoscope around Jake's neck "Jake, going out make as if you are examining Sharon. Keep your head down, will be harder for eyes to ID you. Hanna stay close to Jake. And by the way, nice look never saw you as a blond."

Hanna jokingly swatted Eyal with the back of her hand. He caught it and brought it up to his lips and kiss the back of her hands while whispering, "Proud of you, Jacob tells me you were quite a trouper. Didn't think you had it in you!"

"Let's say I now understand your wold a lot better and I'm truly sorry for the hell I put you through when you returned from missions while we were married. I loss it at the end seeing Sharon and Jacob bring down those two men so quietly was too much. But Jacob saw to it that I didn't cause trouble for no one. Remind me never to travel with either one of you again"

Eyal laugh and put his arm on Hanna shoulder to guide her out while keeping a watchful eye on Sharon. He notice that Sharon was eyeing him with the same concern but also had very happy grin on her face. He nodded to her and signed

"I love you"

Sharon signed "Love you more"

Sharon father joined in "Told you to stop smooching, you're both grounded!"

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>(1) A one-time pad, or OTP as it is generally known, is used for secret<em>

_communications by just about all of the world's major intelligence_

_agencies._


	7. Chapter 7 - A painful but joyful journey

**Chapter 7 - A painful but joyful journey**

_Hi reader, warning for those who don't like emotions and family related stories you will have to wait till the next chapter (It will focus more on Annie and Eyal's mission.) This chapter is the parenthood part of my story. It contains some of my shrink experiences. It's fiction so I can permit myself to resolve the situations the characters are living with happy outcomes, not always possible with real life situations. Thanks for the wonderful reviews always love reading them!_

* * *

><p>Our adventurous trio was back at SIS, MI-6 headquarter's. Robert had organised for Jake to be fully read into his situation. Personnel from Mossad and at Eyal demand his brother, Gabi, were on hand to brief him.<p>

Sharon wanted to be with Jake but Robert wouldn't have it.

"Robert, I'm going in with him. He is barely 19 and this news is going to shake him. I promise Rivka I'd take care of him and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Sharon it's not your place. Jake will be well taken care of. You need to be examined by our medical personnel and debriefed. It's mandatory after a mission with a death involved. You should know the rules by now." Robert was looking sternly at Sharon, he had been through this path before!

Eyal put his hand on her shoulder, she turned over to him like a bolt of lightning. Pointing her index at him "You… I'm going to deal with later, for now Jake is my concern. Dad where is he?" Eyal just took a step back, he realised Sharon's mission was not over. Women's bounding he though. The promise she had made to Rivka was not just words, she had to carry it through. From his own experiences, he knew she wouldn't back down. But Robert was right, she had to be examine by a doctor. Jacob had warned Eyal that she might be sick. She had vomited, fainted and at times seemed pale, not good omens.

"Sharon what if I asked Hanna to stay with Jake. She a mother and she is also Israeli. Think Jake would feel a little more comfortable having a fellow countrywoman by his side than his girlfriend's mother, don't you think."

Sharon looked at Eyal then at her father, lowered her shoulders "OK, I'm exhausted, you guys win. But Hanna has to agree. If not, I'm going in with Gabi."

Hanna had been examined by MI-6 medical personnel and had just been cleared when Eyal approached her.

"Hanna need a favor"

"Eyal, you don't believe in some peace and quiet time don't you?"

Eyal smiled while eyeing Hanna in a different manner than he usually did. The women he had before him was no longer the scare, insecure and sometime even hysterical Hanna. She had change quite a bit and he liked what he was seeing but the heart to heart conversation he would like to have with her on this matter would have to wait, Jake was more a pressing matter.

"Hanna, Sharon needs to be examined but she won't hear of it. She wants to hold Jake's hand while they brief him on his parents. The only way she'll agreed is that you accompany Jake through it. Think you're up to it after all what happened to you. I know you must be quite anxious to see Avi but this would mean a lot to me. I'm a bit worried about Sharon health"

"Eyal, Avi is not in any danger or whatsoever so I can take time to help a young man that might need some support. Only thing I'd like to know before hands: Who in the hell are Jakes parents, the must be important for someone to want to kill him."

Eyal shot her a surprise glanced. "You mean Sharon hasn't told you?"

"Eyal, she's just like you, a tomb and I didn't ask. I know the drill little buddy of mine."

"Well it goes to say that what I tell you stays between us."

Eyal inform Hanna of Jake origin and she was surprised but understood a lot more of the present situation.

"Poor kid, quite a bombshell he's going to be handed. Tell Sharon I'll mother him just like she would have."

"Thanks, really appreciated and Hanna I would really like to talk with you before you leave."

Hanna cupped Eyal face in her hands "Yes I want that to. This situation made me realise and understand so many things about your job and past behaviors. We have, more I have, some skeletons that I want to put to rest and a lot of 'I'm sorry' for what I put you through. But for now I would like you to know that I now see the good part in your job and Eyal I'm proud of you and what you've become"

Eyal was, for a rare occasion, lost for words and even a bit choked up. He cleared his throat. "Same with me Hanna, must say I'm surprise at the way you handle this whole situation and I'm also quite proud of you! Glad you accepted Sharon's offer and came to London. Think it's going to be a new beginning in our post married relationship. You are quite a women Mrs. Hanna Lavin"

"Eyal, it's Hanna Rosenthal" Hanna winking at Eyal. _'She is really moving on with her life' _Eyal thought while lowering his eyes and sending her a shy smile.

Eyal left Hanna with Jake and returned to Robert office, Eyal had to quickly grab Sharon who, he had notice from the corner of his eyes, was going to take advantage of the open door and rush through it.

"No you don't, settle down will you. Hanna has agreed to stay with Jacob. Can you just keep still for a moment, you're not making this easy for me. If you continue you're in for some serious manhandling Sharon." Eyal was becoming quite annoyed with Sharon. He couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn.

"Eyal, leave go of me, I'm going to be sick" Eyal let go of her but was quick to follow her. She headed for the ladies room and he entered with her.

"Sorry ladies, need to tend to a sick patient. Sharon do you need some help?"

She was vomiting again, not a good sign. Eyal was concern but a question was creeping in his mind. He knew Sharon was on birth control but something was definitely wrong with her vomiting, paleness and fainting. He knew those symptoms and they could spell pregnancy. His breathing stopped, this news would be quite a life changer but a small feeling of 'If this is what fate/kismet is bringing us so be it' was creeping in this hard shell of a man. But for now Sharon was his priority.

Sharon came out, he put a cold compress on her face and escorted her back to Robert's office.

"Sharon, look I have a question for you and please don't take this the wrong way but could you be pregnant? Robert face went as pale as Sharon!

Sharon started laughing "Oh you two are a sight for sore eyes, you're scare to hell that I could be pregnant aren't you Mr. Lavin?"

"Sharon I'm not kidding and I'm not scare, I'm worried for you. Yes it would change quite a lot of things but…."

"Well you're off the hook, I'm certain I'm not pregnant. It's the opposite, I've been cramping and bleeding all through this mission. I was always lucky to be able to control my periods sometimes with just wishful thinking but it must be me advancing in age, this month was just awful and quite painful. I even thought I might be coming down with an appendicite at one point."

Eyal froze, looked at her and in a second had scooped her up and was out the door.

"Robert you must have a doctor in this building, we might have a real medical emergency."

Both Sharon and Robert sense not to argue with Eyal at this point. MI-6 had complete medical facilities. Spies have the bad habit of getting hurt often and needing no questions asked with their medical treatment. Bullet wounds often require too much questions and paper work in the main stream!

Barging into the medical room, Eyal was met by a young doctor. "Can you get her in a treatment room stat, we may dealing with an advance ectopic pregnancy with cramping, vomiting and bleeding."

It didn't take long for the doctor to react because as Eyal spoke Sharon having been through a bit too much in the last couple of hours, just fell limp in his arms.

She was rapidly put through a batteries of tests and Eyal had seen right. She was pregnant but it was not viable, even dangerous for her. A laparoscopy was performed to confirm the diagnostic: An ectopic pregnancy implanted in the Fallopian tube.

"Well sir, must say we don't get many of these situations here: More bullets that babies. Good diagnostic by the way. You a doctor?"

"No but had a bit of training and lots of life experience! Will she be OK?"

"Yes, for now we sedated her to keep her comfortable. Her body had started heeling himself with a tubal abortion but the laparoscopy confirmed the beginning of a tubal rupture. Fix that and gave her methotrexate. That will induct a medical abortion. She'll be nausea and experience some cramping but apart from that she'll be fine. She might need some professional help. Pretty sure Robert can arrange for one of our psychologist to talks to her before she leaves. We'll keep her here for the night but she should be able to leave in the morning."

"Thanks for your help"

"Sir you're the one we should be thanking, your catch might have just saved her life"

Robert put his hand on Eyal shoulder "Well Eyal for your first time working as a handler you truly went full circle. Don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you just did."

"It was nothing, just glad I caught it. Robert. Gabi is here for Jake, do you think you can get a hold of him? Would like for Sharon to talk to him. How do you think she's going to react?"

"Eyal, I'm not the best one to predict women reactions. Her previous pregnancies went as a charm, no problem whatsoever. MP birth only took 5 ½ hours and Kevin was born in three, no depressions afterward. She's not the 'emotional mom type', she was quite happy the pregnancies was over after nine months. So I'm quite at a lost. But have to warn you, I'm more worried about her having to kill that badass in the plane. She's always reacts in one way or another when her missions involve deaths by her hand."

"When you told me about what happened and I knew I couldn't do nothing to advance my mission this weekend somehow I had a hunch that I would be more useful in London.

"That six sense of yours was a blessing today. Thanks again, I'll check up on Gaby and send him to you. And they say you're the cold blooded killer type, sorry I'm not buying!"

"Stories grow with time, Robert, stories grow with time!"

* * *

><p>Eyal was sitting by Sharon's bed. They told him it would be a couple of hours before she would awake from the sedatives she had been giving, but Eyal preferred to stay close. Hanna came in with two cups of coffee, sat by him and handed him his cup and said<p>

"It went well with Jake. Don't think he knows much about his dad, he's dead so he can't very well relate to him but Rivka being his mother shook him a bit. He's going to be fine. He's quite a nice young man."

"Thanks you're my nightingale angel, really needed some coffee. Happy that Jake finally knows what a mess of a situation Mossad put him and us thought!"

Taking a sip his head shot up "You spiked it! It's nice to see you can still anticipate my needs. Thanks again Hanna." To that he squeezed her hand.

"Eyal why don't we take a walk outside. In the last six hours, I've sat in an airport storage room dogging bullets, dressed up a doggy suit, was madeover as a blond, locked up in a tiny room 35 000 feet up in the sky, witnessed two killings and now I'm seeing my ex-husband and very dear friend going through a painful situation, came here to see my son and I still haven't seen him - think a bit of fresh air would do us both some good."

She offered her hand to Eyal, he looked at Sharon and accepted Hanna's offer.

February in England tends to be a bit cold, Hanna shivered and Eyal gave her his coat.

"Eyal, let's just go back in, you're going to freeze."

"Hanna, I've been in worst. You're right, fresh air is just what I need."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm worried for Sharon"

"Eyal, how are YOU holding up? Remember me…. I'm the one who wiped your tears when Avi started walking and nearly had to tie you to me when he was having his tonsils out. You're hurting, I know you are. Talk to me Eyal.

She put her hands on his shoulder, stopped him and he knew that look. She was not going to back down.

"I'm OK Hanna, just wish I could make the hurt she's going to be feeling disappear. No matter how early in pregnancy she loses a baby, a woman feels that loss deeply."

"Eyal, that goes for you also maybe you two should live through this pain together instead of you putting up the brave front. Sometime a women doesn't need a shoulder to cry on but one to cry with."

"Look why don't I bring you to the house? I'll just need to past Sharon's room and get news as when she should wake up. You will be more comfortable in more normal surroundings. Does Avi know you're coming?"

"Your changing the subject but its OK you and Sharon will have to face up to it when the time is right. As for Avi, I'm quite anxious to see him. I don't know if he knew I was coming. Don't think Sharon told him beforehand in case she wouldn't be able to convince me to travel. If he doesn't, he's going to have a double surprise, isn't he?"

'Not sure he's going to be glad to see me, I had Sharon tell him about my going on a mission. My guess is that he didn't take that to well."

"You guessed that right, Sharon talked to me about you abrupt departure. I see you haven't change on that front. Well, Daddy, you are about to get to know up front how a teenager reacts when he's…. how can I put this… 'Frustrated'. Boy's am I ready to witness you squirm, welcome to parenhood."

"Funny Hanna, very funny. A little help on how to deal with Avi would be appreciate"

"Oh Mr. Master Spy, you are perfectly able to handle your 14 year old, do like I always do… Wing it!" Hanna was loving this moment seeing Eyal's insecurity about meeting up with his son knowing Avi was mad at him.

* * *

><p>Now standing on the step leading up to the front door, Eyal and Hanna, were both a bit nervous to step inside.<p>

Hanna just had to laugh, "OK we are quite a pitiful pair, scare to face a 14 year old boy, come on Eyal, let get this over with."

Hanna was the first to enter followed by Eyal. MP was just going out and Hanna and her bumped into one another.

As soon as she saw Eyal, MP jump on him with a welcoming hug. Eyal was use to her greetings by now but Hanna was quite surprised.

"Eyal did you speak to mom, Robert called and told me about her false pregnancy. Is she OK. Can I go see her, I'm going to see Jake, he called."

"Slow down MP, Your mom is OK, she sleeping for now, should be awakening in a couple of hours. I'm going back shortly, we can go together."

"Thanks but really need to see Jake. Can I borrow your car, I hate driving moms."

"Take the rental in front, you can test drive it. It's your favorite"

"A BMW X6, I love you Eyal" MP took the keys Eyal was handing her and was off.

MP turned and with just her head showing in the door shouted to Eyal "Euh Eyal, Avi and Kev are in the Cinema room. Be careful Avi is quit mad at you."

Eyal nodded to MP.

"She seems to like you a lot Eyal. Lovely house, is it Sharon's dad."

"It was, Sharon and I just bought it."

"So the elusive Eyal Lavin can now say he has a place to call home, took you long enough to settle down" Hanna grinning at Eyal.

Both of them jumped as Avi spotted Hanna and just shouted out "Mom…" and rushed toward her. Eyal pulled away leaving mother and son reunite.

"How long are you staying mom?

"As long as you need me. Your father is with me, you didn't welcome him, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's how he likes it. He doesn't talk to me when he leaves, I don't have to talk to him when he shows up."

"OK that does it, Eyal can you show me a room where we can sit down and talk."

Eyal guided Avi and Hanna to a small living room not far from the entrance.

"Eyal, Avi, both of you sit down. Now Avi do you have something to say to your father?"

"Nope"

"Eyal do you have something you'd like to say to Avi"

"Hanna don't, he has a right to be mad at me. I disappeared without a word, leave him alone"

"Mom he did it to you and you got mad at him for it. Gees sometimes you two didn't speak to each other for weeks."

Eyal and Hanna looked at each other in defeat.

"Avi, it's not that simple. When your father started working for Mossad, he use to tell me all he could. It was I that could not handle his going away. As time went by, he told me less and less. It was his way of protecting me. I was a nervous wreck when he told me and hate him when he didn't... so whatever he did I wasn't happy. How would you have like your father to handle things when he left?"

"I would have like for him to tell me that he was going away on a mission and that he was coming back. I was scare that he could get hurt and not come back." Tears were coming down Avi's face.

Hanna looked at Eyal and whispered, "Exactly the same feelings I had but contrary to me I think he can handle the true Eyal, talk to him." Eyal winced and shook his head sideways.

Eyal sat closer to Avi "Avi, I'm sorry for how I left. The true is that I didn't know how to deal with going on a mission while leaving people I deeply love behind. I've worked alone most of my career and this family situation is new to me. I love it but I also can't change who I am and how I operate. What I do is dangerous and I can't promise I will always be OK but I am very careful even more so now that I have people counting on me to return to them."

Hanna continue: "Avi, I'd like to make something very clear: If you think you can't handle your father's work, it might be better that you come back with me. I never could handle the danger that his job implied. Today I understand it better but don't think I could handle his absences. It's me, I'm just not cut out to be a spy's wife. Avi are you OK with ALL of what you father said?"

"Yes, as long as he tells me he's going on a mission I can handle the rest. Dad I just want to know when you're not going to be here."

"From now on, Avi I promise I will tell you all I can but there might be situations that I will have to leave on a minute notice. Not always an easy life being a spy. The mission I am presently running is on a temporary hold. I came to pass the weekend with you guys but I will be returning Monday. That is all I can tell you"

"That all I need Dad, maybe a hug and kiss before you leave Monday and I'm not saying you lied but you came to be with Sharon first... it being Valentine day an all, that I'm sure of and it is also OK with me!"

Eyal and Hanna had a hard time not to laugh at that one, Avi definitely had some Lavin in him!

Father and son hugged next Avi wanted his mother to come and see some cool stuff in this house! Thanks for youthful resilience**!**

Hanna sense Eyal was wanting to get back to Sharon's side. "Eyal go I'll be fine, get back to Sharon. Please tell her I love her and feel for her"

"Thanks Hanna, I might be back quite late, that is if I come back, all depends on Sharon."

"I understand, I'll be quite all right. This house is beautiful, I'm going to ask Kevin and Avi for a grand tour. I've miss my son Eyal, he not going to like it but I plan on mothering him tonight!"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital, Eyal caught up with MP and Jake. The young lovebirds seemed happy. Jake wanted out but for his security Eyal explained that it would be better that he stayed under MI-6 protection until all was cleared. He assure him that only a couple of days maybe less would be necessary and that Mossad was quite throughout when it came to securing one of their own. He guess Jacob and Rufus would have orders to follow up the relations of the two men's on the plane and eliminate whoever seemed a bit too closely involved. MP asked Eyal if she could stay with Jake "Not my decision to make but I'm pretty sure your mother will approve. Look I'm going to see her, I'll ask and text you."<p>

Eyal was looking for his brother "Jake did you see Gabi around?"

"He was with me all afternoon but don't know where he went to."

Eyal was on his way to Sharon's room when he heard laughter and a voice he knew. Gabi was with Sharon. She was sitting on her bed playing cards with him.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake, how are you feeling." Leaning toward her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm OK, missed you, where were you?"

"Went home with Hanna and had a talk with Avi"

"How did that go?'" Sharon with a side glance at Eyal

"We're OK, came to an understanding."

Sharon patted the bed for Eyal to come and sit near her. Gabi sensing that they would prefer to be alone excused himself.

"Sharon, you know how to contact me if you need anything. Do you mind if I borrow Eyal for a minute?

"No just be sure to bring him back!"

Outside of Sharon rooms Gaby talked to Eyal "Eyal, I'm leaving tomorrow. Mossad's not too big on long out of country bedside visits so I'd like to put you up to par on Jake status. But first how are you dealing with Sharon's interrupted pregnancy"

"Gabi, first thanks talking to her as for me I'm OK. Not like we planned having a child together. It did stir up some "What could have been emotions" but I'm more worried about her.

"She fine Eyal, don't worry. You two are really in synch, she had exactly the same line of thoughs. Promise me to take time to discuss it between the two of you."

Eyal acknowledge positively

Gabi continued "Now for Jake, nice to see both agencies cooperating. They ID 9 probable suspects. Well Robin, Sharon sister ID them."

Eyal shot Gabi a very surprised look

"Eyal, Robin was (still is) a very trouble girl but she is quite capable of helping when it concerns terrorism. It's her specialty and believe me she's some expert, but sadly it nearly killed her getting that status. They left her under too long and today she's struggling with the consequences. Coming back to Jake's situation, luckily for us Robin was imbedded in that cell for a 6 month sting. She described their MO and ID all of them. Jacob and Rufus have eliminated 7, well Sharon help with one. Two more are targeted and it's just a matter of time. From what Robin is saying, theirs is not a vertically integrated cell. Jake's ID and hit was a local plan and eliminating the culprits will more than likely make Jake's life less 'complicated'.

Eyal thanked his brother and came back in Sharon's room.

Finally alone Eyal took Sharon hands "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, really needed to get Hanna out of here and with Avi"

"Eyal it's OK just need you to hold me.

Eyal just put his arms around Sharon, brought her close to him and kissed her softly at first but followed her lead and it got pretty hot pretty fast!

Sharon whispered in his ear "I need to get out of here, get home where I can properly thank you for being here for me!"

"Sharon, you should stay at least the night"

"Eyal Lavin, you're here hit and run style while on a mission. That is surely a first for you! (Eyal nodded) If you think I'm going to waste one night of it being cooped up at MI-6 with eyes on our every moves, don't think so. Want to be up close and personal with you ALONE."

"They won't let you leave so why don't you just relax. Look I plan on staying with you so we will be together."

"Like hell, watch me, promise you I'll be out of here in say 2 seconds top"

Eyal looked at Sharon not quite understanding what she was saying. Then the door opened and Robert was standing with all of Sharon's personnel effects and a wheel chair.

"What…." Eyal started to say

"Eyal, the last time my daughter asked me to get her out of here, I said no. I then had to free three medical personnel tied up in her and her sister's beds, stop the fire sprinklers from drowning the medical personnel, re-caged all the trained guard dogs we had that were running lose and scaring the heck out of everybody and finally went home only to find them watching a movie and eating popcorn."

"The dogs were not my idea, Robin had that one"

"Don't care whose idea it was, you two put this place through 15 minutes of pure hell and we are supposed to be a heavily guarded spy agency headquarters. I'm sure I still have a black note in my personal file for leaving that one slip. Eyal, she wants out, she out. I trust you can take care of her as well as any fully trained doctor can, she all yours"

Eyal looked at Sharon… "How did you…."

She sheepishly took out his IPhone "With this, love. Texted daddy dearest…..Never accept a spy invitation to smooch while she's on a mission!"

Eyal pocketed his phone with some redness creeping up in his neck, Robert grinned at him "Don't worry, it's not the first red face you're going to experience with her. Believe me I know what I'm talking about. I have two of that kind to continually watch out for. Don't worry I checked with her doctor and he OK her to leave. She might experience some cramping and/or nausea. The only think you have to watch out for is hemorrhaging. If that happens call this number, they'll be someone to help ASAP"

"Dad, any chance Jake can come with us"

"Sharon that is a definite no, don't argue with me with on that"

Sharon knew when not to push "I want to talk to him"

Eyal head shot up "Oups… didn't get the time to tell you - MP is with him and she wants to spend the night, wanted me to check with you on that"

"Well why don't we meet up with MP in person. Want to talk with Jake and maybe call Rivka"

Eyal shook his head "Sharon, Rivka is still maintained in a coma, you won't be able to call her."

"Eyal, I don't expect her to answer. Just want to tell her that Jake is safe and that our two agencies are cooperating to making sure that he stays that way. You should be the one to make the call, your voice will have more impact on her than mine. Annie told me that she could hear and understand all that was being said to her so if Rivka can do the same, I want her to know her son is safe and most of all that he's going to stay that way."

"Yeah, she might just come out of her coma and give me hell about playing the field with you instead of completing the mission she task me with" Eyal sending a side glance to Sharon.

Sharon rolled her eyes at him "Eyal, do you have a contact at the hospital that could organize this phone call?"

Robert took over with a smart alec grin "No problem, you want to "talk" to Rivka, you will. Mossad is in patch-up mode and I'm playing them the best I can and having fun with it!

Robert called his equal at Mossad, Ethan Samir

"Ethan, Robert here, I have your finest and my daughter that would like to talk with Rivka. Can you organize it? They say it help to hear known voices. It can't hurt Rivka to listen to Eyal, my guest he's still one of her favorite agent!"

Robert hung up and looking at Eyal "Piece of cake, really got to take advantage of this situation. I know it won't last." Eyal chuckle and nodded positively.

"Look you two get over to Babylon quarters and I'll joint you there as soon as Mossad puts our call through."

"Babylon quarters?" Eyal ventured

Sharon laugh "Yes, they name that part of the building because of its resemblance to a ziggurat in Babylon, you know the "Tour of Babel" The place where confusion and mayhem reign."

* * *

><p>MP and Jake were happy to see that Sharon was OK. Sharon asked Jake if he wanted to 'talk' to Rivka. Explained to him that she might be able to hear his words and that it would put her at peace and more able to fight for her life. Jake was more than happy to do so.<p>

Jake was telling Eyal and MP how Jacob had transformed all of them and all were laughing at the picture Sharon had taken of them. Robert came in and signaled them that Mossad had put the call through. Eyal picking up the phone was transferred to Rivka's room and an agent put the phone to Rivka ears.

"Rivka, it's Eyal. Sharon is here with me and both of us are sending you positives thoughts. We know you're a fighter and are going to pull through this. I'm really going to need my handler next week, that last mission you handed me is not going to resolve itself alone….so stay with me. Jake is at MI-6 headquarters and is fine. MI-6 and Mossad are cooperating to keep him safe. Now don't make that 'I don't believe you' face….. Yes Mossad and MI-6 are actually working together to help your son. Talking about your son, he would like to speak to you. Shalom Rivka shim'ri al ats'mekh (_take care of yourself_).

Eyal handed Jake the phone while Sharon held squeezed his left hand

"Rivka, it's Jake. Hope you'll be feeling better soon, really need to talk to you as my mother and not my boss. So many things I want to ask you. For now I'm safe. Jacob did a real cool job of hiding us and having Eyal as a handler was reassuring. Your agents are the best you trained them well. I know I'm not that good and don't want to be. Hope you're not as strict as a mother as you are my boss because I still don't want to be a spy, would like to study Politics here in London. Ani tsarikh lalehet - Shalom Ima - shim'ri al ats'mekh _(I have to go - bye mom - take care)"_

"Rivka, Eyal again, there a saying you told me a long time ago when I was a young and green agent…. it stayed with me and I often repeat it in my mind when I'm facing dangerous situations - _'A ship in harbor is safe, but that's not what ships are built for." Sometimes we must all follow our hearts and do something or be somewhere that we believe in, even if it's not in our comfort zone.'_ Rivka fight this and show us just how it is done to come out of your comfort zone!"

Eyal hung up and looked at Sharon and MP, both had tear running down their face.

Eyal looked at Robert and Jake and it seems they were in synch. "Women!"

* * *

><p>Sharon was glad to be out and heading home.<p>

"Eyal you mentioned an 'escapade' when you put me in the ambulance, what did you have in mind?"

"Forget it Sharon, you are not in a state to be running around in another country. I wanted to bring you to Sotchi to see the Canadian Olympic hockey team of yours beat Finland."

"You sure you can show that good looking face of yours in Russia"

"I'm not targeted, Annie is"

"Well what if I told you I'd love to go. It would give us the space we need to talk and just make out"

"Sharon, it's out of the question. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. We have a lovely home and we are going to take full advantage of it! Also we have a guest"

"You have the tickets, we're going. It a wonderful idea. Eyal I'll be fine and if something happens to me you are quite capable of helping me Dr. Lavin!"

"Don't do this to me Sharon, please. I much prefer we stayed put. Well discuss it later, first let's get you settle in"

To that Eyal parked the car and carried Sharon into the house and up to their room.

"Come over here my tall and handsome Israeli."

Sharon caught the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down on her.

"Sweetheart you can't do this, I would love to make love to you but …."

"Remember our try at alternative techniques Eyal, you're just about to experience another one"

An hour or so later coming to meet the boys and Hanna, they both had wonderful smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Hanna was happy to see that Sharon was out. Kevin was strangely staying close to his mother and continually asking her if she was OK. Sharon knew Robert had told the kids what had happened to her. Her way of living her life as a spy with family and kids was the opposite of Eyal's. Openness and truthfulness was a must. If something happened to her in a mission or elsewhere, Robert and her ex-husband always informed her kids. All was out in the open, it was sometimes painful and stressful but they preferred it this way. Sharon was adamant to bring Eyal in this way of doing things. She knew he would not give in with the way he conducted his missions but she was confident that he would be a bit more forthcoming with family matters<p>

"My guardian Angel doesn't want me to leave the comfort out our home for the weekend so how would you all like to watch a film? Robert has quite an impressive collection, the screen is huge, the surround sound is surreal, we can order out for pizza and Eyal can make some pretty good buttered popcorn."

Well the boys were all for it, Hanna just followed suite and Eyal stopped and kissed Sharon realizing that she was telling him that she would not insist on going to Sotchi.

Avi looking at his mother and seeing that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Sharon and Eyal kissing freely with them present "Mom, don't worry they are always kissing and frenching, it's gross but don't say anything they are going to chew your head off."

"Avi, we heard that, we are spies remember" Sharon laughing at Avi words.

Sharon sensing Kevin and Hanna were a bit worried about her decided it was better to come out and talk about what she was feeling. She hoped Eyal would follow suite, she sense he needed to talk also and with Hanna present it might be easier for him.

"Look I'm feeling a bit awkward and sense you are also. Please don't worry, I'm fine. Kevin, Avi, yes I was pregnant but the baby could not live. The place he chose to grow inside me was too small and doctor had to terminate the pregnancy. It didn't hurt, I was just uncomfortable. I might be a bit tire and cranky for a couple of days but you've seen me in worst moods. Just do as you always do ignore me until I blow a fuse! Eyal I would like thank you for being here and holding my hand, it's been wonderful having you with me at this time."

That was a bit too much for Eyal, he approached Sharon, slid his arm around her and buried his face in her neck.

Hanna discreetly took Avi's and Kevin's hands and signaled them to follow her.

"Mom their doing it again, it's gross"

"Avi, you father and Sharon are dealing with a sad even, now is not the time for impolite comments. Kevin where do you usually order pizza?" To that the boys got excited and forgot Eyal and Sharon.

* * *

><p>Eyal I meant what I said, having you with me was a blessing. I never thought I could be pregnant since I was taking birth control but I want you to know that if it would have been a viable pregnancy I would have seen it through and would have loved raising a kid of yoursours."

"Same here, I even got thinking that I was not ready for a kid with both our characters. Poor kid - poor parents!"

"Look I might sound a bit selfish but for now what I need is to get to know you more, have wonderful sex, enjoy our relationship to the max. and give this reconstructed family of ours the best of what I can offer them. When we have all that covered I would love to talk about having a child with you."

"Avi is going to say we are gross again but he's just going to get use to it" and to that Eyal kissed Sharon with passions and she responded with as much emotions..

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nachum Ish Gamzu

**Chapter 8 - The law of Nachum Ish Gamzu**

It had been a wonderful weekend for Eyal and Sharon. Eyal mission on hold and no family drama to resolve. It seemed as if everybody had coerce to see that both had this needed time to themselves. They had fully taken advantage of this gift to sort through their feelings, needs and expectations towards each other. Realising that they would never be able to stop all the waves that could hit a relationship like theirs, both being active spies, but talking and being honest with each other would permit them to at least learn to surf through most of it. For Sharon being out and open was already embedded in her MO. For Eyal it was quite the contrary. He had always worked alone and operated has his heart desired. Having lived through some difficult times in his relationship with Hanna, Sharon had to make him understand she didn't expect the same accountability as Hanna did. She was a spy and knew the importance of being able to cut off from 'life and routine' for the time of a mission. They easily came to an understanding that all what was expected of Eyal was a warning when he was called for a mission, the rest would be up to him.

Robert has shared with them some of his knowledge/experiences for how he kept in touch with his former wife and both his daughters' (all spies). The problem with communicating with love ones or even headquarter during a mission was the possibility of being uncovered or traced. Eyal had welcome Robert's ideas, some of them were quite ingenious.

* * *

><p>All weekend Sharon had had some major cramping but Eyal had help her through it with gentle abdominal or stomach massages. Hanna had laugh remembering a very nervous Eyal applying those same techniques on a very colicky Avi when he was just a couple of weeks old. His techniques must have greatly improved because they had done wonders for Sharon. On Avi, as Hanna remembered, they didn't work well. Eyal often ended up losing his temper and Avi just crying harder…. leaving Hanna to do the calming. Observing Eyal interact with Sharon, Hanna realised that he had found, in Sharon, a partner that made his best qualities shine through. His impatience and temper were still very present but Sharon seemed to have a way of dealing in stride with his temper busts.<p>

What had happened Saturday while Ima, Robert, herself and Gabi were watching a movie was proof of Hanna thinking: Eyal was losing patience with an uncooperative projector and as usual was talking to himself in Hebrew. Hanna understanding every word would have liked to be invisible. Ima had picked him up on his choice of words but stopped fearing to anger him more. Gabi knew better not to try anything. All of a sudden Eyal, looking at Sharon, who also seemed to be talking to herself, asked her quite sternly

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"Learning Hebrew"

"What?"

"Well there is this application that translates the human voice if it is well articulated and spoken loud enough. Your words are well capture by this app believe me! So every time you speak Hebrew I make this app register your words so I can learn Hebrew with you, love. If you do these one man shows often enough I should be speaking fluently in no time." And she repeated a couple of choice words. Eyal rapidly made his way to her and kissed her to stop her from repeating more of these 'chosen' words.

By now all were laughing and Eyal had no choice but to CALMY set up the projector all the while shaking his head with that beautiful smile of his.

Ima came out with a wonderful quotation that made Eyal nod at her in approval _'Any woman who is sure of her own wits, is a match, at any time, for a man who is not sure of his own temper - Wilkie Collins, __The Woman in White'_

Poor Eyal it was not his night, installing himself in their double home theater recliner, pulling Sharon closer to him and just as he was getting comfortable….. The projection screen decided to malfunction.

"Damm Murphy's law"

Sharon head shot up and she looked at Eyal with wide eyes

"What did I do now?" was Eyal reaction.

"Eyal Lavin you are Israeli and Jewish and you live by Murphy's Law. Aren't you the one always saying that 'Everything is better in Israel?'

"Sharon what are you rambling about?"

Sharon looked around "One of your compatriots once told me about the law of Nachum Ish Gamzu - How we live our lives is our choice. We can live with Murphy's Law that, 'Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong', and live a miserable life, or live with the law of Nachum Ish Gamzu, that 'EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG IS REALLY RIGHT,' and live a happy life." In our line of work, think I like your Israeli theory better!"

Eyal just looked at her "Point taken, think we all know about our Nachum Ish Gamzy's way of thinking but Murphy's law seems better fitting when all hell breaks loose or things start to go wrong. I admit, I may have been assimilated but sometime things just go wrong for bad reasons! Too much optimism can get you in a whole lot of trouble. Hey…come to think of it, just yesterday didn't you _threaten_ me with 'An eye for an eye' …. In your line of thinking, shouldn't you have taken a more suited phase out YOUR Christian doctrines, something like 'Turning the other cheek'

Sharon smiled at Eyal and pulled his head down for a peck on his forehead "Check mate, love"

* * *

><p>It was now Sunday and Eyal plane was schedule at 10 pm. In Hanna's company, Sharon and Eyal were relaxing in the garden-terrace. Gabi came to pick up Hanna. They had tickets to a P.G. Woodehouseplay Jeeves and Wooster in Perfect Nonsence. The Duke of York's Theater had just extended the showing of this comedy because of excellent reviews.<p>

Gabi had confided in Eyal that his wife of 15 years had left telling him that his job was to often his priority. Having been there Eyal knew there wasn't much he could say to make things easier for his brother. He had joked to Gabi about him making some statistic with his work cases on 'How many Mossad operatives had lost their spouses to their jobs'. Percentages should be interesting. Gabi had some due vacations so Eyal had suggested that he stay in London with Hanna and Sharon and that after his mission they could talk. Gabi accepted and that had secured Eyal, Sharon if she needed it would have an ear to talk to.

After they left, Sharon, resting her head on Eyal chess was wondering out loud "Gabi and Hanna, they'd make a lovely couple, don't you think"

"Don't do that, Sharon."

"What?"

"Playing matchmaker. Seems Annie has rubbed off on you: You see two people enjoying each other's company and hop… they should be a couple. It doesn't always work that way. Gabi and Hanna are longtime friends, he needs a good friend at this time. Promise me you won't push it."

"OK, I promise not to anything Annie wouldn't"

"SHARON!"

"OK, OK, you are really no fun, no fun at all, no sense of adventure!"

"Why don't we forget about Gabi and Hanna for the time being? Mrs. Welby, I leave in a couple of hours and would like for us to make the best of that time.

Eyal caressing Sharon hair and bringing her face to his. Their kisses and caresses were becoming a bit too steamy for the openness of the garden-terrace. Eyal gently picked her up and brought her to their room. Time seemed frozen and they were no rules but to play and be played using only touching, caressing, cuddling, sexual and sensual massage and kissing. The result was ecstatic passion and erotic fusion. Sex without intercourse because of Sharon's medically induce abortion had made them explore new paths to mutual erotic pleasure.

"Loved this time with you. Come to think of it, you're the best handler I ever worked with." Sharon was teasing Eyal.

"Think I like being a handler, never thought it could be this fulfilling. After this weekend think we should try our hand at writing a novel _'50 __Ways to Have Mind-blowing Sex without Having Intercourse'_" That got him a bite kiss on his earlobe.

Eyal gathered his jeans and t-shirt and put a final touch to his luggage.

"Eyal, you sure you don't want me driving you to the airport. I had you, Dr. Lavin, hovering over me all weekend and I'm really really well rested and cramp free."

"Sweetheart, prefer to take a cab, it's will make things easier for both of us."

Sharon with her hands around his neck and whispered "Stay safe, I love you"

Eyal signed 'I love you', kissed her and was gone.

Sharon knew that as soon as Eyal had closed the door to their room he had stepped in another universe: his spy world. They loved each other but in order for them to have a successful relationship and career, both had to accept living two paralleled lives.

* * *

><p>Eyal flight had gone smoothly. Arriving at Warsaw's airport and was surprise to see Annie waiting for him.<p>

"Not that I don't appreciate the welcome but how did you know I would be on this flight."

"Easy - this was the last flight arriving from London and since I was here seeing off your Valentine's gift, just decided to wait and see if you were on it and you were"

Getting into the rented car, Eyal signaled Annie that she could drive.

On their way to the hotel, Eyal looking sheepishly at Annie "You and Auggie have a nice weekend?"

"Eyal you could have at least warned me about you little charade with Auggie. And you're the one telling me not to meddle into other people's love life. By the way thank you for being out front with Auggie and explaining my being here with you. And for the answer to your question - We had a wonderful weekend, my best Valentine's day ever. How was your little escapade?"

"As wonderful as your. You and Elisabeth have been in contact I presume."

Annie knew better not to push for more information about Eyal's weekend. He might give her some general aspects of what had happened in time but she knew he guarded his personal life so she answered his changing of subject question "Yes and it's a go for Tuesday. Elisabeth will be having super with her long lost mentor (you) tomorrow evening (Monday) to plan the 'visit'. She is looking forwards to this DATE with you by the way…."

Eyal shot her a sly smile and said "The Professor never leaves home without his dear personal assistant"

"Nice… I get to play the third wheel…. Coming back to our mission… A certain Jacob contacted me with the news that during Rivka's absence, he would be your handler. Since he is presently on good terms with Mossad's big boss, he asked and got that assignment. But you must know all of this, he had our passwords so I presumed you had informed him to contact me. (Eyal nodded affirmatively) On his suggestions, I booked a flight, hotel room and dining for two German natives - a certain Professor Hamil Touch and his assistant Jenny Lang. They leave Berlin tonight. Mossad, more Jacob, has organised for two assets fitting our general descriptions to board the plane with our cover ID's and they will be told to wait for our call afterwards. Fun vacation time for them, I never seem to have those kind of missions! These assets have been read in on the professor's illness and 'he' should have a slight respiratory problem tomorrow morning and his assistant will rapidly bring him to the hospital. That should put a final touch to securing our covers. As for your friend Hans, he is still 'officially' being held by the Polish police and awaiting extraction to Germany. The German embassy was schedule to visit him but I presume you or Jacob organised it for that visit not to happen." Eyal just looked at Annie sideways and she knew she had guessed right.

"Nice job Agent Walker, you were quite thorough. I'm impressed"

"Eyal, you know all too well that you were calling all the shots. I just did what I was told to do, nothing complicated."

"You're being modest… Jacob told me you had the idea of the professor having a repertory problem so when, after the prison visit, the fake ambulance can radio in that they're bringing in the professor, the medical personnel will already have his medical history on file. The professor won't quite make it to the hospital, he suddenly recovering and refusing treatment but at least he will be a real 'person' for the hospital records. No report of an invisible/suspicious patient and ambulance. Well done Neshema."

"I learned from the best" Annie patting Eyal's leg.

"You're a natural at this Annie, always were. Let's get to the hotel, I'm exhausted. Would like to get a couple of hours of sleep. We have two action filled days coming up Neshema."

"I'm with you on that, didn't have much shut eyes this weekend" To that Eyal gave her an 'I know what you did' look and Annie conveniently looked out the window and avoided looking at Eyal's smug grin.

* * *

><p>Arriving in their hotel room, Eyal immediately notice a nice bottle of Fonseca Porto 10 Year Old Tawny Port waiting for them.<p>

"Nice touch Mrs. Walker, port wine makes a delightful nightcap."

"Sorry, not my plan… It's Auggie's way of thanking you for our weekend"

"Whatever, it's just what the doctor ordered. Would you like a nightcap?"

"Sure, better take advantage of this little pleasure, we might not have such luxury in the next 48 hours." Annie lazily letting herself fall on the couch

Eyal shot her an approving glance while handing her a glass.

Annie raising her glass towards Eyal's "To our love life, let it last through danger, missions, murder and lies"

"Interesting toast, you feeling guilty about something, Neshema"

"No, just wishful thinking. This weekend was blissfully uneventful and I surprised myself at enjoying it. We don't have many days like that, sometimes I find myself wishing for more."

"My guess is that after more than a few days you would get bored. Had the same king of weekend and also enjoyed it but happy to get back into some action. It's just who and how we are! Came to the conclusion that spies can only date spies, no one else can think and live like us."

"Eyal, just tell me to mind my own business if you think I'm intruding but how is Sharon coping and are you OK?"

Eyal looked at Annie and smiled. He knew she was not intruding and was genuinely concerned for him and Sharon. Annie was being Annie. Sitting beside her on the couch and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Who were you talking to Neshema?"

Annie tightening her face trying to stifle a surging smile "Well … MP kind of kept me up to date. Really didn't want to 'spy' on you guys but you two had me worried. I kind of had to know, you guard your private life and I completely understand. Don't be mad, please"

"Annie true friendship ought never to conceal what it thinks. I can't be mad at you for caring. Sharon is OK and I am also. Must admit I was more worried about Sharon's wellbeing than that of a baby. I know it might sound shellfish but we both agreed that the timing was far from right to bring a newborn in our lives. If the pregnancy had been viable, both of us would have cherished that new life and made the best of it but sometime fate has its say on destiny. It gave us time to stop and seriously talk. Neshema, I assure you we are both OK. There might be the hormone thing you girls have but I made sure Sharon will have the right people to confide in if ever the 'baby blues' hit her. Gaby and Hanna are there with her so I'm fully confident she is in good hands if ever something happens."

"I'm sad for both of you but at the same time completely understand your line of thinking. Your situation made me and Auggie talk about having a family. Scary process but at the same time we would like to have a family. Don't know how we can manage it but seeing Joan handling a newborn, you and Sharon managing three teenagers and looking at my nieces it made us think that just maybe we could also pull it off."

"Annie, you and Auggie are the only ones that can decide when you are ready. The first emotions of having a baby are excitement and anticipation but when you take that tiny being in your arm, that feeling is incredible, indescribable and private. I'll always remember how I had to swallow hard to keep down the panic inside me just looking at Avi. Talk to Sharon and Hanna, I'm sure they'll give you the 'women' side of it." Eyal got up and refilled both of their glasses.

"Think I'll wait a bit before talking to Sharon, wouldn't want to stir painful memories." Annie taking her glass from Eyal

"Like I told you, Sharon is quite OK, physically and emotionally. She made the decision to have kids after a mission where she lost a friend, my sister. Think she would love to share her thoughts and emotions with you. Must admit you and Sharon seem to have a craving for a real friend, someone to share and most of all to be who you truly are—be that vulnerable. You both have a sister that you are close to, a boyfriend that you can confide in but something is missing, isn't it? "

"OK Mr. Lavin, we really need to get some shut eyes. I love to talk with you and I/we could go on all night but we have a job to do … remember…"

"Ya, we really have a problem with knowing when to stop talking don't we. Must be the wine…. I'll be the brave one: Good night Neshama, sweet dreams" Eyal taking her glass and escorting her to her bed and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night and Eyal, you are right, I'm missing a real girlfriend. I want/need to talk to Sharon as a friend. Hope she feels the same way. Thanks"

Eyal lifted his glass to her and drank the last bit of wine. "You're welcome my friend and I know for a FACT that she feels the same way!"

* * *

><p>Both were up early and Eyal had prepared a nice breakfast.<p>

"Eyal this is just delicious, thanks. What is on our agendas for today?"

"Well we have to study those plans. Did Auggie bring his findings on this specific prison?"

"Yes, wait a minute, I'll get them. He was disappointed because he and Eric could only recover the original plans. He is guessing there must be an updated version but it's well hidden"

"These will do, glad to have the original plan, it will give us a better understanding of what to expect. We should be visiting the X and XI Departments – the Palace of Miracles as they call them, real sinister places. After we visit those departments, they will bring us down a set of stairs and into a tunnel to see two cells where torture and executions were carried out. This is where I will experience some trouble breathing. See on the plan, there is a small room where I will ask to rest and that you come for me after the visit is finished. I'm pretty sure Hans is kept in the cells just next to this room. Annie are you OK with this, it will bring back memories from Russia?"

"Look, with Auggie we went to the prison on the weekend as tourists and asked to visit. As expected they said no but the smell and sinister cement walls were present even in the entrance. I just had to close my eyes and every moment in Russia came back. Glad to be able to prove to you that I handled it well. I'll be OK. Ah and don't worry I was wearing a dark wig and quite a bit of make-up, no one at the prison will recognize me."

"Nice move Neshama. One less thing for me to worry about!"

Annie got up, went behind Eyal and started giving him a gentle shoulder massage "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. You don't have to carry this whole mission on your shoulders… I'm here…. remember."

"That's just why I prefer to work alone, would hate to be responsible for something to happen to you"

Eyal, I'm a big girl and I'm here because I want to be. We have a dangerous job but it's one I freely chose to do and live with. Mr. Lavin take that weight off your shoulders… PLEASE!"

"Ok Mrs. Walker…point taken but easier said than done! You want to participate more, we studied the plans … what do you suggest we do now!"

"Well… we have the visit planed plus Elisabeth will give us more information tonight, our covers are well established, done the necessary recon, you have the extraction/after extraction organized so that leaves your asset - Hans. We need the latest information on him. My next move would be to get down to the German embassy and cause some kind of diversion. Maybe simulating a very pregnant German tourist having an allergy attack with a hyperventilating husband by her side. (To that Eyal shot her an 'As if' look!) I could create quite a commotion while you Mr. Master Spy could get your hand on whatever information is available. Consular affairs are open for business from 7:45 to 11:00 hrs on Mondays. That takes care of our morning. This afternoon… well we are going shopping, have to buy myself a youthful look and you Mr. Lavin have to put a couple of years on that sexy body of yours"

"Apart for the hyperventilating husband… not going to happen….., I'm impress. You stole my next moves Neshema. As for my 'Professor look' I have what I need, thanks. No shopping escapade for me but you are welcome to go shopping if your female heart desires. I'll just put together some final details before our supper with Elisabeth."

"Eyal Lavin if you're thinking of wearing that Dolce & Gabbana black pinstripe suite you brought with you, forget it. Really not the look of a professor even a renowned one. Remember you're a history major not an extravagant playboy. Also we got to put a bit of gray in that dark hair of yours."

At those last words Eyal face became _wide eyed_ with fear. Looking at his alarmed look Annie couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Don't worry my Beau Brummel, your older look will stay with me, scout honors" Annie saluted scout style…. all the while crossing her fingers….."Eyal, you did give me the green light to plan our day. I just did, you're in or not?"

Eyal shook his head, he was cornered and knew it. Annie was having fun and was not about to surrender_. 'Lavin, it's just clothes and dye, suck it up you can't always control everything, leave her have some fun with you.'_

"Ok Neshama, I surrender. I will take a couple of hours to 'shop' with you.. Two tops… do we have an understanding."

"Think I'm going to have fun this afternoon! Now got to get the pregnant look on me and create a spectacle of myself. Eyal I'm going off subject here, but talking about medical emergencies made me think about Rivka, did you get some news on her condition?"

"Yes but not much. She's being kept in an induce coma, her vitals are strong but they need to keep blood pressure to a minimum for the main heart valve to heal a bit. She won't be running a marathon any time soon but her prognostic is good. Sharon followed you advice and made me and Jake call her. Have to admit I've called her a couple of time. Only hope it can help"

Annie shaking her head sideways… "And you call yourself a cold blooded killer, you're quite a softy Mr. Lavin…." Taking his hands into hers "Look Eyal I can guarantee from experience that Rivka will remember your voice. You plan on calling her while you're here, you shouldn't stop."

"Got it covered, don't want to risk blowing my location, so Sharon and Jake are going to take over while I'm gone. If she really 'hears'… she is going to realise that even when she is 'gravely indispose', I still won't call in, should up her spirits or annoy her so much that she'll wake up after they pull her out of the induce coma"

Annie came out of the bathroom "Ok how I look?"

"Like a lovely 7 month pregnant woman, well done. You're getting good at changing appearances"

"Had some very dark experiences at it. At least one positive thing came out of my off the grid mission: I am now a master at disguises and blending into the backgrounds. Must admit I'm pretty good at it."

Eyal put on a somber and painful expression "Yes but those off grid experiences leave big and dark scars, small perks of the sort don't come close to closing the wounds"

Annie sadly nodded but added nothing, some things are better expressed by silence. "By the way, pretty handsome yourself in your 'CatMan' all black attire. How do you plan on getting the latest intel on Hans"

"Annie remember our Amsterdam experience… infirmary portal is always the best way in. It's the server with the less security. It has to be open to the exterior for medical reasons so it's a way in. When you know your way around firewalls and with the right codes, the information is ours to grab. With your dramatic performance they will, I hope, get us to the infirmary. From there, I'll find a way, just be attentive to my possible signals. Would like to get some information about his health and hints on where they are keeping him but must say don't expect much. Don't think the Russian and Polish secret police are being out and open with the Consulate, embassies are always the last one to be read in."

"OK, husband of mine, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Embassy, Annie and Eyal started working at what they do best: Annie suddenly put her hands to her throat as if she was choking on something. Eyal nervously looking everywhere and pointing at the embassy, picking up Annie and running toward the door. Inside it was a splendid performance. Nearly half of the 130 or so Embassy personnel must have heard his cry for help that his wife had just eaten a piece of chocolate that must have had peanuts in it and that she was allergic to peanuts. Let say they were escorted directly to the infirmary where Annie got an <em>EpiPen<em> (epinephrine) injection. Best of all it was easy for Eyal to access the computer: The doctor told Annie to rest for a while and went out to talk to the nurse. Eyal and Annie looked at each other and just smiled… too easy. Didn't take long for the doctor to come back but Eyal had what he needed… with the help of modern technology, a pinch of luck and a good handler. Eyal was starting to appreciate working with Jacob. Without Jacob's codes Eyal would never have been able to access the data! Rivka was his usual handler but she was more a friendly ear and his money 'woman', for the rest Eyal always needed to rely on assets or friends of his. With Jacob it was refreshingly different.

The doctor came back in with instruction to how to get to the nearest hospital while explaining to Annie and Eyal that the epinephrine she had received wasn't enough. Annie had to get a full checkup, he even offered them a ride to the hospital. They refuse, gave them the necessary ID information they were asked (spies always have the necessary alias) then finally thanking everyone at the Embassy and letting themselves out!

"OK Eyal, that was too easy. Hope it's a good omen for tomorrow"

"Don't count on your luck Annie, this was a well plan intervention with just a touch of Kismet!"

"Now Mr. Lavin, we are going to have lunch and next … youppi…. it's shopping time. Two full hours… remember… you promised"

Eyal closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders "OK but we have to get this data to Jacob. Let's get some lunch where they have computers. Jacob has a secure line set up for me to use."

Eyal never could understand a women needs to shop. Annie seemed to genuinely have fun making him look older and nerdy, but he had to admit she had a good eye.

The professor 'Chic Look' she had called it; A fitted but not overtly so blazer_, _straight-legged and tailored trousers grazing the ankle to give a peep of colour clashing socks, everything being toned down by a plain shirt, no tie and simple loafers. She had mentioned layering, primary colors for color blocking, preppy look but Eyal stopped her at: 'mixing it up a little with the turtleneck'

"Stop there Annie, that what I like, get me that turtleneck and were finish"

"Eyal that's only the clothe… now we get to the finishing touches and accessories… the devil really is in the detail"

Eyal had enough…. "Ok, this is going to take no time at all, hand me that Lanvin Cashmere and Cotton-Blend Scarf with the matching pocket-square, the leather notepad and those thick frame black reading glasses…. Did I do OK here?"

"A part from the scarf being the most expensive item in your purchases, you have an eye for accessories, Mr. Lavin"

"The scarf is my way of holding on to my sense of style, Neshama!"

"A bit on the expensive and classic side, aren't you?"

"My pride and honour, now come on, let's get out of here. We have a supper to get to at one point"

"Well, ….you're not going to like this… we have to get some dye. That black hair has to go."

Eyal lifted his shoulder in defeat! "What do you American say 'It's the final push into the A* threshold'

Annie just laugh and wrapped her arm around Eyal's.

All and all, Annie was quite proud of herself, both of them really looked their part. Eyal was quite handsome in his professor 'Chick Look' with just a touch of grey and Annie looked like a fresh young University student.

* * *

><p>They were now headed to test their disguises and meet up with Elisabeth at Fukiera's, Warsaw's oldest restaurant. The atmosphere was a mix of medieval and old aristocracy and the menu was a lavish version of traditional Polish cuisine. Annie notice the candlelight's in combination with a superb wine list setting up the mood for the perfect romantic evening. Annie was guessing Elisabeth had not planned on having a third wheel for this evening.<p>

"Eyal I should go, Elisabeth will not appreciate my acting as a chaperon. We need her for this plan to work. Would not want to antagonize her in any way.

"Annie you are staying. Elisabeth is an old friend. She comes on strong but she'll have to understand that I won't be sleeping with her tonight." Eyal took Annie's elbow and guided her toward their table.

Annie could not help but laugh at her presents thoughts: how many woman would Eyal need to 'make them understand' since he was now a taken man!

Eyal continued talking to Annie "Remember your name is Jenny Lang and I am Hamil Touch. I texted our names to Elisabeth so we are now in mission mode Neshama. Wonder how Jacob came up with those names!"

As Annie had guessed, Elisabeth was a bit annoyed but decided to just ignore the blond girl and have her way with the handsome man in front of her. Annie was playing the game, she liked watching Eyal squirm trying to get out of all the advances Elisabeth was throwing at him.

They were now at dessert and Annie was thinking that all had gone quite well. Elisabeth only had eyes for Eyal but she was including Annie in the conversations when discussing their plans for the mission up ahead. Elisabeth might be quite a flirt but she was a professional when it came to spy craft. They went through every detail of what was going to go down on that prison visit. Annie got to see the spy side of Elisabeth and was impressed. MI-6 agents always seemed so calculating, displayed a ready for everything aptitude and a tad of a touch of dark humor about themselves that always impressed Annie.

All of a sudden Eyal head jerked up and he seemed to stop breathing. Annie sense something was up and her observations skills kicked in. Quickly surveilling her entourage, she had to bite her lips when she discovered what the 'problem' was. Elisabeth was using one of the oldest trick in the book… her bare foot was playing in Eyal's groin!

Annie was having a problem holding it together so she got up and excused herself "I'm going to the ladies' room to freshen up. Don't order dessert, I'll be skipping it, too much whipped cream in everything here."

As soon as she was clear from their view, she bursted out laughing_. 'How is Eyal going to get out of that final approach? Got to admit, Eyal was right, Elisabeth does come on strong.'_

Making her way back to the table, she notice Eyal was saying his goodbyes to Elisabeth and coming towards her.

"Have a nice laugh at my expense, Neshema" Eyal whispered in her ears. Annie couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

"Come on Annie let's get out of here, I need some fresh air… lots of it"

The restaurant being situated in the vibrant Old Town, it was ideal for taking in a stroll.

"What did you say to Elisabeth, she didn't seem put off or angry?"

"Gave her a bit of what she wanted"

Annie's eyes grew wide and she shot Eyal a worried look "You didn't, tell me you didn't. You couldn't have, I wasn't gone that long."

"Trick of the trade my dear.. Trick of the trade"

EYAL….

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 - The rescue

**Chapter 9 – The rescue**

It was finally D day. Annie woke up to the smell of food. Eyal was, as usual, preparing breakfast.

"I'm getting spoiled, Eyal. I should take time and learn from you."

"Annie, face it, it's just not your thing. Cooking 101 is really not that hard. With your observation skills if you'd ever get near enough to a stove or oven, you would have learned by now!"

That got him a rib poke, a second one was coming but he evaded it quite easily. Chasing each other around the small table, Annie quickly gave in and Eyal put up his wooden spoon as a sign of victory! Annie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Eyal did you get news of the intel that we lifted at the Embassy?" She said out of breath

"Yes and as I had suspected, nothing on Hans. But like they say 'no news is good news'"

"OK so we are going in blind… as usual. We're both use to these situations, it just means we have to put our 'anything can happen' hat."

"Annie, I said the intel from the Embassy came back negatively. My plan B came through."

"What plan B?"

"Good tradecraft and contacts. Here the latest on Hans. As of yesterday, he was kept in a small one man cell, sadly that cell won't be on our visit route. The closest we'll get to him is when I'll fake my respiratory problems. The visit will take the group down to a similar cell but not in the same quarters. I'll have to 'visit' that one on my own. He has two very well armed guards and he's been put through hell but is still fighting his interrogators so I'm guessing he should be at least responsive when I get to him. Same technique you had to suffer through, every hour before mealtime they interrogate him. Better that way, they save on food! Ha and the most important bit of information... no surveillance cameras for most of the visit.

"Eyal, how and when did you …"

"Told you .. good tradecraft and contacts.."

Annie knew better to push for more, Eyal's way of doing things had always amazed her, a master spy at his best.

* * *

><p>"Annie, let's run through our plan again: The visit starts at 10 and it takes roughly a 1 hour. Top floor, Unit XI is just for history buff, mostly interrogation rooms - should take 15 minutes or less – next going down to the sinister Unit X, The Palace of Miracles, the place where countless human tragedies took place - 25 minutes. The visits brings us still a bit more underground. We will pass in a tunnel and just before taking some cement stairs, our guide will explain that these stairs where the last steps to the execution cells. That bit of information will make me a bit emotionnal. On our way to visit the punishmentexecution cells, there is a room where an old boiler was, that's where I will have my stress related 'breathing problem'. You will help me in my wheel chair and I will ask to rest in that boiler room, explaining that you could come back for me after you have visited those cells. I will explain to our guide that you will be my eyes because I really want to 'see' these two cells. Don't know how much time it will take for me to get to Hans but expect the fire alarm to go off before you return for me. The man you are going to escort out will be Hans. I'll get out on my own. Annie once out, whatever happens you don't go back inside. Do I make myself clear? Hans will be your priority, Elisabeth will instruct her students to help with the wheelchair went you get to the stairs, get out quickly and finaly get on the waiting ambulance with him. The ambulance attendent, a friend of mine, will give you further instructions."

"Eyal thanks for the xxxx recap and you told me more than ten times yesterday that I should not come back for you if anything should go wrong. I got it"

"Hope you have, Annie, hope you have. I'm counting on you. OK let's get this mission on the road"

* * *

><p>Annie and Eyal were greeted by Elisabeth. Elisabeth presented the pair to her students. Eyal had to chuckle. The group being mostly boys, his cover was not attracting any attention, most of them only had eyes for Annie. Elisabeth gave Eyal a coy smile. She too had notice that her History students were distracted just a bit. Mr. Tawlowicz joined the group and guided them to the small office where the tour was to begin. He, contrary to the students, was interested in Eyal. Thanking him for being present and especially for the article that the professor was to write of this visit. Eyal made a note to contact a friend to make sure that an article would be published in his cover name.<p>

The visit was going according to plan. The students where making it hard for Eyal and Annie to make eye contact! They had just passed through the underground tunnel and about to take the stairs. It was now time for Eyal 'acting skills' to be put to the test.

His hand suddenly went up to his face and he signaled to Annie for help. Like an assistant that had seen this kind of reaction many times, she was at his side with his inhaler, told him to calm down and breath slowly. She unfolded the wheel chair and helped him sit in it.

Elisabeth was impressed with both of them. If she wouldn't have been read in on the action, she could have been duped by those two. Elisabeth was thinking – _'they are quite a team, Eyal would only trust an equal and this Annie Walker must be quite a spy, her being CIA, not an usual Mossad partner, especily for Eyal who worked mostly alone.'_

Mr. Tawlowics proposed to cut short the visit but Eyal was adamant that his assistant see the rest of the tour and take notes for him. Eyal was wheeled in the boiler room as planned. The tour was back on track and Eyal was now in full mission mode.

* * *

><p>Getting his gun, Hans DNA and his usual MO … a couple of small bombs more suited for starting fires that blowing up building … all of this came out of the bottom of the oxygen tank. He was all set. Now to find Hans. Backtracking to the beginning of the tunnel and picked locking the other door. No problem, door 2 opened in less than 30 seconds. Now down some stairs, through another dark and damp tunnel and on the lookout for two guards. Didn't take him long to spot them. Not a lot of cells in these small quarters. Taking a look at his watch, he knew he had about a 10 minutes time frame to get Hans out and in the wheelchair.<p>

Now how to take care of the guards. Using his gun was out of the question. Taking one out would give the other one time to sound the alarm. Springing into action, his plan took form rapidly and was swiftly executed: Throwing a stone at the cement wall, one of the guard approached Eyal. Swift neck twist and he was down. The other guard didn't have time to react to his partner not coming back - He also fell to the same technique. Now to finally free Hans.

Opening the cell door proved to be a bit longer than he would have like. What he saw when he finally opened the door made him cringe? Hans was foremost a friend, not only an asset and he felt guilty for having in some way put him in this situation. Eyal put his hand on Hans shoulder. Hans woke up and pulled himself back to the head of his small bed as if he was expecting another beating. Eyal tried reassuring him but to no avail. Hans didn't recognise him.

'Dammit, must be darkness induce blindness.' A couple of Hebrew swear words followed.

"Eyal is that you?" Hans faint cry surprised him.

'_Well this is a first, my temper getting me out of a bind instead of in one'_ "Hans, yes, it's Eyal, I'm here. Going to get you out. Can you walk, we're got to get moving."

"No, broken feet I think, everything hurts…. Eyal I can't see a thing"

"Yes, I notice, don't worry it should be temporary. Give me a minute I have some gifts for you caretakers."

To that Eyal place the guards for it to look as if they had been knocked out by small explosions cause by an unfortunate "electrical fire". Place two bombs into the light bulb socket. Those bombs when ignited would cause an out of control fire in Hans's cell and hopefully with the 'remains – DNA samples' that he had just place would prove that Hans had died in the fire. The fire should have time to consume the cell completely before somebody noticed. That was the key to his plan, if anyone notice the fire before the cell was destroyed, his charade would be discovered. Turning the light bull for it to light, he now had less that 30 seconds to get out of the cell before the heat from the bulb made his bombs go off.

OK fire started, next step and only about 4 minutes to go, get Hans into the boiler room and wheelchair

"Hans, I'm going to put you over my shoulder. I'm guessing it's going to hurt but I'm asking you not to scream. Think you're up to it"

Hans couldn't seem to master the words for an answer but manage to nod he had understood.

Eyal lifted Hans on his shoulder, up the stairs, into the tunnel and out the door. Eyal had another surprise for the guards, he put the padlock from the door the visit had entered through on the door # 2. Just another diversion to gain time.

"Hold on Hans we're nearly home free"

Opening door # 1, practically running through the tunnel, Eyal was, with a minute to spare, in the old boiler room. He installed Hans in the chair.

"Well buddy, going to give you a sedative. Really don't think you're up to understanding all of what is going to happen from here one. Better you be in the arms of Morpheus, sorry my friend just another small pick for you to endure!"

Suddenly Eyal heard some talking, the group was coming back a couple of minutes early. _'Damm just hope the sedative has time to act, got to get out of here and pull the fire alarm.'_

He now had to get out and leave Hans faster than he had planned. By now Eyal could smell the smoke so pulling the alarm was more than a priority it was a necessity to assure that everyone was safe. Getting to the alarm was easy, he had spotted two coming down. As he pulled on it, he felt a stinging pain in his side, turning around to see what was the causing it, he just had time to see the face of a Russian soldier staring at him. The last thing he heard before passing out was the alarms_. 'At least that went off, Annie, Hans and the group should be safe'_

Annie and Elisabeth, hearing the fire alarm, spran into action. Guards were running towards them and instructing them to stay together, not to panic and follow them. Elisabeth made sure her group was calm, getting out in an ordely fashinon while Annie put her language skills to good use, explaining to the guards that her employer was resting in the boiler room. The guard offered to help her escort 'the professor' out.

Coming out and walking to the exit was quite a task with a wheel chair. A good thing the guards were helping! It was chaos, people running everywhere and nowhere. Suddenly Annie notice a couple of guard hovering over a tall dark figure. She immediately recognise Eyal. Her heart jumped a beat but she had to make sure Hans got to safety. She had promise Eyal that much. Reasoning herself, she continue on, got Hans out and into the waiting ambulance. As the ambulance attendant reached out for Annie hand to pull her in, she turned around and darted for Elisabeth. She explained to Elisabeth what she had seen.

"Elisabeth I'm going back inside. I have an idea on how to get Eyal out. Can you take over for me with Hans? They are supposed to wait for Eyal at an undisclosed place. I just can't leave him there. Make sure you get out of here with sirens wailing I need it for my plan to work, please"

Elisabeth just nodded while trying to stop her by reminding her that Eyal did not want for them to go back in but to no avail. Annie, wheelchair in hand was heading for the prison.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 - One adventure after another

**Chapter 10 – One adventure after another**

Fighting her way back to the prison while pushing the empty wheelchair, Annie was piecing together her plan.

When she had noticed Eyal's inanimate body, amidst the gathering of Polish soldiers, she had spotted two Russian soldiers among them. One on them was holding Eyal up. He had seemed familiar. When the ambulance attendant offered his hand to help her in, she had a flashback. That Russian soldier was one of two that was with Alexei Vershinin, her Russian interrogator while she was captive in Russia. That soldier had been with her and Eyal when Alexei had faked shooting them and permitted them to escape from Russia.

She knew she could not leave the prison without 'taking care' of that soldier. The reasons where multiple: He could identify her and Eyal; their covers for this present mission would be blown; Hans would be in even greater danger; Mossad and the German BND would be pointed at for intervening into Polish National Security plus the actions of Alexei, now Mark Sanderson, would be uncovered and his life could become a living hell as Russian FSB would be after him for lying to killing her and Eyal. Too much was as stake for her to follow Eyal's strike protocol to not return to the prison.

Coming up to the entry of the prison, two Polish guards stopped her. She explained to them, in fluent Polish, that she had wheeled out who she thought was professor Touch but as she had took off the blanket that was covering him a man had sprung up and slashed her arm. Now frantic and bleeding, Annie wanted to go back in and rescue the 'real' professor. The guards looked at her and didn't seem to know what to do. Annie upped her panicky state to hysteria, pushed them aside and made her way to the prison's entrance. She was stopped just at the entry and again explained her situation. This time, the guard took her by the arm that wasn't bleeding and got her to the administration office. Again she explained her story and put some 'tears' in as accessories! They asked Annie if she had a photo, she pulled out her phone and showed one that she had taken of Eyal and the group of student just before the visit.

The guard looked at her

"Did you know your professor was armed? A guard reported that the professor pointed a gun at him. We have not been able to find the gun but cannot take any chances with the fire and all. He will be detained till we can sort this out"

Annie had a prepared answer. She had guessed Eyal being armed might surface one way or another.

"Yes but it is a non-operative 9mm Luger pistol, made in Poland under Nazi occupation during the early part of WWII . . . maybe 1940-ish. The firing pin hole in the slide is welded closed, the chamber has a pin through it, and the barrel locking cam has been removed and replaced by a round steel dowel. He was thinking of giving it to the University for them to expose it. Look I have the case here, he took it out to show it to the students and I presume he just forgot to put it back in. He is a bit lunatic sometime. Yes that gun must still be on him but it can't be used to shoot no one. I think I might know where he put it."

One of Elisabeth student had brought that gun with him. He had wanted for Professor Anthon to evaluate it. He had given Annie his calling card with the gun and asked if she could have the professor look at it. Next he had suggested Annie meet up with him and they could discuss the gun…. and other things! Annie had taken the gun and agreed her not wanting to arise suspicion about the 'professor. She planned on asking Eyal if he could give a value to the gun then return it to Elisabeth. That gun was now the centerpiece of her plan.

A doctor had been called in to take a look at Annie's arm. Before re-entering the prison, she had purposely cut herself in soft tissue, nothing dangerous but lots of blood. As the doctor came near her, Annie just lost it. Her performance must have been worthy of an Oscar because they agreeded to bring her to the professor.

Eyal was detained in the medical ward. As soon as Annie saw him, she ran and flung herself on him. _'OK, he's breathing normally but unresponsive, he must be sedated' _

"What did you do to him, he is very sensitive to any kind of medication. I need to know what you gave him, it might have an adverse reaction to some of his medicine. I have a list of his medications, it should be checked with what you are giving him."

The doctor picked up a chart, looked at it "Mrs.?"

"Jenny Lang, Dr. Touch personal assistant."

Annie flashed an ID card where it was clearly stated that the person to contact in case of the professor illness was – Jenny Lang – assistant physician. The doctor seemed satisfied with this information.

"Mrs. Lang, seems Dr. Touch has a couple of broken ribs. He resisted security and had to be sedated. It seemed he pulled the fire alarm and pointed a gun at guards"

"I'm sure he wasn't resisting, he had just suffered a mild asthma attack. He insisted I continue the visit, we left him in an old boiler room. We were assured it was OK. He always takes notice of fire alarms, just in case, it's a pet peeve of his. I presumed when he smelled the smoke he did what any normal human being would do… he sounded the fire alarm. Can you explain to me why soldiers attacked him?"

The doctor just shrugged his shoulders "Sorry no, I wasn't there"

A guard took over "Mrs., you said you might know where the gun is?"

"Where is his oxygen tank? Annie asked

The doctor brought Annie the small portable tank.

Annie nervously grabbed the tank fumble with it, trembling she dropped it on the floor…. The guard was quick to pick up the tank and the non-operative pistol that had fallen out.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz when I'm nervous. Is that the pistol you saw? Look at it, Professor Touch assured me it could not be used. Do you think I could work for him if he had guns? I'm scare of my own shadow! I have all the papers, registration and all with me if you want to look at them. We have a plane that leaves tonight; the professor has an important conference tomorrow. With his bad health and your manhandling of him, he is going to need all the rest he can get. Please let us return to our hotel or the hospital where I could get him some medical help."

Annie was now armed and dangerous. She had switched Eyal's gun with the non-operational one. Now to get to that Russian soldier before he got to Eyal/her or had a chance to report to his superiors in Moscow. Didn't know how she was going to silence him but she knew there was no other way.

The doctor asked if he could finish taping her arm. She acknowledges and just as he was done, Annie feinted nearly fainting and asked to go to the rest rooms.

"Never could stand the sight of blood even mine, I'll be OK. Just would like to freshen up and put some cold water on my face. Also I would like to call the German Embassy. Professor Touch really needs to get out of here. It seems that I will need some consulate help."

The security guard pointed Annie in the right direction "I will have you escorted to the rest rooms. As for the Embassy, yes, it would be the next logical step.

As they were approaching the rest room, Annie saw a Russian blue kaki uniform. As soon as Annie spotted the Russian soldier, he saw her too. '_Annie think and think fast or you and Eyal are as good as dead!'_

And then she saw a tattoo on the soldier wrist and that was enough for her to elaborate a little charade that she hope/needed to work!

"That man has the same tattoo as the guy that attacked me. Dr. Loud wasn't resisting, he was being attacked by this man because the Dr. could identify him as being with the man that took his wheelchair to escape. I bet they are the ones that started that fire. He's not a soldier…. he's the one you should be arresting."

Annie made a move for her pocket and, as she hope the Russian soldier would do, unholstered his pistol…..thinking Annie was reaching for a weapon. As soon as he did and pointed his gun at Annie, he was gunned down and Annie… well she simulated fainting … again!

"_Joan would be proud … the guy is permanently silenced and I didn't shoot a single bullet."_

Annie was rapidly escorted to the infirmary. This time all were concern and apologised to her.

The doctor was going to give Eyal a shot but Annie stopped him.

"What are you giving him?"

"Mrs. Lang it is just an antidote drug called naloxone. It provides rapid reversal of Midazolam's narcotic effect. The incidence of decreased respiration is low using Midazolam. Do not worry, I will give the detail of what we have given him in order for you to get him properly treated for that broken rib. I will not risk giving him anything for the pain or try to reduce the fracture. All I will do is stabilize his rib cage with so you can get him to his chosen physician."

"Thank-you, I would like to call consulate, we have a plane to catch and the clock is ticking."

A man dressed in suit and tie appeared "That won't be necessary Mrs. Lang. In the light of what happened it is now clear that the Professor was more of a victim than a culprit. You are both free to go. We would like to extend our sincere apologies for what you have experience. Could I be bold enough to ask a favor of you as to not talk to any media about what happened in the last hours? The fire, shooting and death of our prisoner is news enough. It would help if we could leave out two civilians being implicated and hurt."

"Do not worry, I will not elaborate and I'm sure the professor will agree. He does not like to attract attention nor does he seek publicity so let us say what happened in Warsaw will stay in Warsaw."

Eyal was awakening and Annie made sure to 'get in his face' as to say. She knew he would be in retaliation mode so better for him to realize that SHE was in control of the situation. Looking directly at him she also notice his eyes dangerously darkening as he saw her. His thinking being that Annie had not, as usual, listened to his very stern directives.

"Dr. Touch thank god you are finally awake! Do not worry, all is now OK. You were hurt but it was all a misunderstanding. We are free to go. Do you have the contact for that private ambulance you had called when you suffered you asthma attack while visiting the prison? I'd like to call them it seems you missed the first one that came for you."

Another suite and tie had just appeared "No need Mrs. Lang. Dr. Touch I came to tell you that a Mrs. Elisabeth called wanting to know if her guests were OK. We explained that the Dr. had suffered a fall in the panic caused by the fire and that he might have broken ribs. She has organized for an ambulance to come for you. She also wanted me to tell you that the paramedic will have your 'special extracted weed formula' for your asthma. The ambulance should be arriving any minutes now. Please, again, we apologies for any inconvenient."

Annie was relieve. Elisabeth had just given them word that an extraction team was in place. She made a note to send her a lovely gift!

Eyal looked at the suit and tie guy then at Annie, shook his head and said "Don't quite remember what happened but it seems my dear assistant has full CONTROL over this situation. She is ALWAYS so caring and well organized. What would I do withOUT her!"

Annie had to bite her lips to stop the smile that wanted to creep up in her face. She could feel Eyal boiling from the inside and he had the dark and deep stare that just needed a small spark to light up that simmering mood.

Eyal not knowing what had happened and seeing the prison administration and security at Annie's feet must be generating one big question in his mind _'What in the hell is going on here?'_. Annie was sure Eyal would understand and approve of her ignoring… as always… his instructions. Well at least she hoped he would…!

The doctor taped Eyal ribs and with Annie's help, put him in the wheelchair. They were finally ready to go. Annie still had to push down a smirk from gaining her lips. By now she knew Eyal was more than livid, he was fuming and had the noisy and rhythmic breathing to prove it. That in itself fortified his cover but it wasn't quite the asthma that was making him wheeze and Annie knew it! She was actually asking herself if she should get into that ambulance. _'Well at least if I need medical help it will be near'_

The ambulance arrived and picked up Annie and Eyal. Elisabeth was dressed as a paramedic. As soon as Eyal was in the ambulance he pulled on Annie arm to sit her down quite forcibly

"Annie Walker, what in the hell happened in there, I want ALL of it and I want it NOW"

Elisabeth gave him a swat that landed on his shoulder and made him wince in pain. "Eyal that is no way to talk to that girl. She just risked her life for you. You would probably be in the same hell hole your asset was in or worse quite dead so swallow that male proud of yours and say 'THANK-YOU Annie!"

"It's OK Elisabeth, think I have some explanations to give to Eyal and when I'm finished if he's still mad, you can swat him again because then he'll deserve it!"

Annie explained the chain of events to Eyal but she knew she was pardoned as soon as she mentioned recognizing a Russian soldier that was with Alexi when he helped them escape from Russia. His facial expression changed and Annie knew she was in the clear….!

"Mrs. Annie Walker, you are becoming quite good at this game. I'm impressed, you did well, very well. End game, our covers are safe, asset extracted, problem witness permanently eliminated and no blood on your hands. That tattoo stunt was brilliant, good spy craft! I surely would have used a lot more gun power but that would have resulted in a much direr situation. With you tactic we were ushered out with excuses for the inconvenients they caused us…. Brilliant and …..Neshama, I'm sorry…. your decision to ignore my directives was the right one."

Eyal kissed Annie on both cheeks. Annie noticed that he was in pain and that his breathing was labored.

'Eyal are you OK?"

"Yes, don't worry, I have a couple of broken ribs and that kind of injury is quite painful. Elisabeth was is the news on the extraction team?"

"Eyal …I spoke to Robert at MI-6. Didn't feel right contacting Mossad without speaking to my agency. Mossad might not like hearing you were working with me (MI-6) and Annie (CIA) so I preferred talking with my boss. He arranged everything but you might not like it: Mossad needed two agents out of Russia. They were imbedded with the Pussy Riot while the Olympics were presented. Now they have to be urgently extracted. Since England hosted the previous Olympic, MI-6 was granted more access and less scrutiny than any other country, making it quite easy for MI-6 to extract your agents. In exchange MI-6 wanted you asset – Hans. So they dealed: MI-6 will be picking up Mossad's two agents in Sochi, Hans will be turned over to MI-6 and Eyal you will be escorting these two agents back to Tel-Aviv. A personal plane from MI-6 will be waiting for you at the Warsaw Chopin airport. Sorry it's was the best I could do since I really didn't know the time you would have to get out of Poland. Hans was in my care so I needed to act quickly."

"Elisabeth, it's OK. In no way am I mad or disappointed, I'm grateful for your help. Hans will be in good hands with MI-6 and knowing him, he fits right in with MI-6's ways of doing things. At Mossad, he was burned and him not being an agent, that meant he was out in the cold. I had plans to set him up with a new identity but MI-6 will just do it for me with the added bonus of him being capable of continuing being an asset. Elisabeth you know the rule of the game, Hans could no longer be an asset of mine. This way he gets to keep both his job and his lifestyle but on the down side, I lose a very good friend but that how it's going to go down."

"I'm relieve Eyal. Now back to the most important order of business: getting you guys out of here and on to that plane. Eyal , Annie, we must move fast. Hans is in a safe house near here. I got him basic medical treatment but he's going to need a lot more. Eyal you also seem in need of medical help. MI-6 is sending some supplies and the agent extracting you has some basic medical training. Hope that will be enough."

Annie eyes shot up "'The agent', do you mean this will be a one person extracting 'team'. We're talking three Israeli, one German and one American citizens plus two injure among us…seems MI-6 is walking on tin rope with this extraction.

Eyal rolled his eyes.. "Annie how many time has MI-6 made the news for an extraction going haywire… CIA on the other hand has quite a history of rescue missions gone wrong. Anyway it's out of our hands, we will work with what we get. Elisabeth is Hans OK to travel?"

"As far as I can see, yes. His worst injuries are a broken wrist and ankle, lot of contusions but no internal bleeding. By the book injuries for a standard interrogation: injuries not life threatening but very painful. Must admit the next steps would have been inflicting life threatening injuries because there was no more places on his body to inflict pain. His keepers where quite throughout. You got him out in the neck of time Eyal."

Eyal wince, Annie couldn't tell if he was hurting or if it was the news on Hans that cause him to react but she was worried about Eyal. His injuries might be more serious than he was letting on. He was (they all were) trained at keeping possible weak spots to themselves.

First stop was the hotel to get Eyal and Annie's luggage's then the safe house for Hans. Hans was in a better shape than when Eyal had first seen him. Elisabeth gave Annie the route plan and protocol for her to get to the MI-6 rendez-vous. Thanking Elisabeth for her help, they were off.

Eyal was worried "Annie we got to get ourselves a less visible vehicle. This ambulance could be marked and we would be putting our extractor and us in jeopardy. Let's stop here, you can go buy some basics for our ride home and I have a call to make."

Annie was more than happy to stop. They needed some food, water and she guessed over the counter pain killers. From experience, extraction teams never seemed to think that operatives they were extracting needed to eat and drink. So better stock up especially with her two partners being injured!

"Annie we meet back here in ½ an hour: No Annie the Terminator plans, am I clear?

"OK" and with a wink at Eyal she was off.

Half and hour later, Eyal had, as usual, delivered: They now had an old grey sedan as way of transportation.

"Eyal how did you manage this in so little time?"

"Contacts and a little bit of luck. Exchange our ambulance for the car. My contact was more than happy to make the trade, he's definitely on the better end of the deal. Mossad is not going to like my expense account on this mission."

"Here Eyal got you some over the counter pain killers. They're the strongest I could get, they work. I've used them once for a toothache and they killed the pain for at least a couple of hours."

"Thanks Annie but can't take anything that could cause micro bleeding. That could, let's say, create a problem with my kind of injuries. Let get going, Hans is sleeping, and they must have given him some strong pain killers or sedatives."

"Talking about injuries Eyal, would you like to read me in a bit more about just what YOUR injuries are and should I be worried."

"No and there is nothing for you to be worried about"

"Bullshit Eyal, you're hurting and I am worried"

"Annie let us get to our extraction point. I'm OK, you know I'd never put you or an asset in danger. I can get us safely to Israel, you got my word on that."

"I trust you Eyal but please promise me you will ask for help if you feel you need it. You planned every detail of this mission with no handler and very little help from your agency, I could never work like that. I don't have the contacts or the skills. But you can lean on me if needed, I'm here Eyal, like you once said "Use me".

Eyal chuckle at her last words "Old and very pleasant memories Annie. I'm OK don't worry those lovely eyes of yours!"

Arriving at their extraction location both went into covert mode. They were instructed to park near a grey and red Pilatus PC-12 NG plane, simulate being lost and ask "Sorry we are lost, can you direct us to the nearest hospital". The MI-6 agent in orange coveralls would answer "I'm not from here but I have a map in the plane, come we'll take a look at it". Once the three were in the plane the mission was in the extractor's hand.

Annie was the first to spot the MI-6 agent. She looked at Eyal "Seems a bit short and small framed for an extraction agent. CIA sends more the bodyguard type."

"Well that agent had to speak Russian, be able to deal with FSB's Olympic paranoia, pass as a dancer in that Pussy Riot gang, know how to fly a 9 passenger single turbine plane and have some advance medical training…. Not your typical 'muscle' profile…"

At Eyal's description of the needed qualities, they both stopped talking, looked at each other and whispered "SHARON"

Taking a look at the figure that was messing in the plane's engine, Eyal was now certain, Sharon was indeed their extraction agent.

"This should be interesting, I get to see her "at work" so to speak. Annie I feel like playing a bit with this situation"

Annie had a mile long smile. "What do you suggest we do, Mr. Practical Joker, just hope she was not read in on who she was picking up?"

"Sure she wasn't, we were not and my guess Robert is having quite a laugh with his latest antics. How do they say in England "Robert is larging it up!"

Annie was laughing and Eyal was having a hard time to suppress his laughter, his ribs were quite painful.

"Annie, we both didn't have time to change, so we are still made up as Jenny Lang and Dr. Touch. Do you think you can approach her without her recognizing you"?

"I'm not that covert but from a distance I think I can manage it"

"Get her to come to the car, instruct her that your partner, not only the asset, also needs medical help immediately. Think we're in for an interesting showdown."

"Eyal just hope you're not asking for trouble"

Annie manage to engage conversation with Sharon and pass their coded bits of conversation without them seeing each other. After that bit of protocol Annie set up the urgency in her voice, telling Sharon that her partner was hurt and needed medical help. Sharon swore at not being informed of this situation, rapidly grabbed some medical supplies and ran towards the car.

"OK what the problem, you the Mossad one or CIA. Guessing the Mossad, you people always seem to have a death wish in your MO. CIA are more covert or manage to stay behind when all hell breaks loose."

To that Sharon pulled the blanket that was covering….Eyal….. Not a word came out of her mouth, she was frozen on the spot.

Eyal was having a hard time breathing and was holding his ribcage, how he would have loved to be able to laugh freely at the sight of Sharon's face!

"So I'm the suicidal type, happy to know what MI-6 thinks of Mossad, dammit that hurts"

"Eyal what are you doing here, I'm guessing Annie was the other actor in your little charade?" Annie sheepishly came out of hiding.

"Sharon, yes, and yes. Now help me out, I'm dying here, couple of broken ribs, had a little accident extracting my asset out."

"OK, Eyal you have some explanation to give me later. Now let's get down to business - Triage 101: Eyal you're talking so I'll take care of you in second place. Need to check on your asset, they tell me he was ruffed up pretty bad."

"He's suffering from typical interrogation techniques, broken right wrist and ankle, multiple cuts needing stiches but the bleeding is controlled and multiple contusions.

Sharon was checking Hans out as he came to, looked at her and said

"Pretty, cute, am I in heaven?"

"Not yet but if you don't stop that fumbling with you hand, I can send you there quite rapidly." Sharon pushed Hans hand off her 'derrière'

"If he's able to flirt, he's OK, now your turn Mr. Lavin. Annie can you help him take off his turtleneck. By the way nice disguise Eyal, you look like a boring OLD professor. Hope you don't want to keep the full beard."

Both Annie and Eyal (well the best he could) laughed.

"Sharon no need to examine me, I'm OK I'll get medical attention in Israel.

"Take that sweater off now!"

"Sharon"

"Eyal, I'll take it off myself if necessary, I need to take a look at your rib cage"

Annie helped Eyal and what she saw grabbed her. Eyal side was red, black and blue and there seemed to be a dent in his left side.

"Eyal why you didn't tell me it was that bad" Annie was horrified at what she was seeing.

"Dammit, you have a flail chess don't you? How can you still be standing, Eyal" Sharon was prodding him making him gasps for air at her slightest moves.

"Annie let's get them both in the plane. Don't want to risk the airport personnel spotting you. Have I known there would be two injured I would have set up the plane with its two stretcher. Eyal will be better lying down so Hans will take a reclining seat."

Entering the plane, Annie and Eyal were impress with the accommodations.

"Sharon, does MI-6 always extract injured agents with this piece of equipment. Never seen such a nice looking plane. CIA is never going to get this type of gadget!"

"It's one of our finest toy, it's a day, night, and all-weather aircraft. Best of all we can tailor all of its 330 cubic feet of cabin volume to our mission's requirements: from a nine-passenger transport to a full cargo or any other combination layout: **Convert** it to an ISR or SAR platform with the stealthy, deployable Spectre EO/IR sensor lift and operator console (meaning eyes in the sky and/or surveillance mission): **Transform** it to a medevac or air ambulance. There's even a utility door for airdrop and jump operations. I just love to fly it, no need for a co-pilot!"

"Sharon, you have two other passengers, Mossad agents, on this plane?"

"Oh yes, B& B are sleeping and will be sleeping for a bit. I exchange their beverages for a magical potion of mine. They're in the second set of seats right behind you. Just follow the alcohol smell and you'll find them soon enough"

Annie looked at Sharon and asked "B & B?"

While helping a spaced out Hans in his seat and checking him out fully Sharon smiled at Annie "Short for Barbie and Bimbo"

"Hey Mrs. Welby you are talking about two Mossad agents"

"Eyal if those two are agents, Mossad has a serious recruiting problem. Here I found these listening and recording devises on them, pretty sure these girls where only props and those little gadgets they had on them did all the spying."

Eyal took the devices and looked at the girls.

"Don't recognize them but interesting costume they have on. By any chance do you have the same one under you coveralls Sharon?"

"Eyal what I have on is not important, I'd like you to lie down so I can get examine you more closely and get you settle.

"Hans would be better lying down. They gave him some sort of sedative, he's been mostly out of it since we left the safe house. Better he rest and I'll take one of those very comfortable seats."

"Eyal, Hans is quite comfortable where he is and if ever he wakes up, the view of B & B will surely distract him. He'll be just fine. You on the other hand need a bit more care. I'm surprise you able to stand and talk. Please just lie down. If you prefer I can rise the back of the stretcher so you won't be flat on your back."

Eyal finally sat on the stretcher and Sharon helped him get settle. Taking a careful look at him she turned to Annie:

"Annie, we have two options: we abort this mission and get him to the nearest hospital and that leaves those two bimbos and Hans stranded, in my book that's not a viable course of action. I purposely damage a part in the plane that I knew would take some time to fix but I can't stall for more that another hour or so. All is fixed and running but airport personnel think I'm waiting for this broken piece of equipment. Our second option is to think of a way to pull those banged up ribs back into place!"

Eyal held his hand up "Can I have a say in this discussion"

"NO" Both Annie and Sharon looked sternly at Eyal.

"It will be a pressurize 5 hour ride Mr. I know my body. Haven't you heard of possible pulmonary embolism or worst collapse lungs?"

"Sharon can you explain to me what is happening. I see Eyal breathing… his chess is expanding as it should but his left side is going inward … not normal and it's freaking me out, what happening?"

"I'll make this short: a very dangerous process is happening, because his inner left side separated from the rest of his chess wall. In other words, Eyal breaths and his chess expands but his left side not being attached to the rest of his rib cage caves in. At one point, if not treated, the left side is going to stop his lung from expanding and without medical attention, he'll die. It's a lot more complicated than that but in a nutshell that's what is happening. Need to pull out those three ribs but how?"

"Sharon, you know I need mechanical ventilation, the quicker you get me to Israel, the better. Look I'm conscious, responsive and plan on staying that way. Get this plane in the air… in other words ... do your job, that's what you have been tasked with, Mrs. Welby .. do it. Don't try to come up with a big fish of an idea, it's impossible to give me the help I need"

"Jesus, Eyal you're just gave me one. Annie need your knowledge of the Polish language. Seen some kids fishing in a pond at the end of this runaway, just behind those trees. Here are some chocolate bars I brought just in case my passengers would be hungry. Want you to exchange all of them for two of the biggest fish hooks they have and some fishing line. At the same time move the car in the airport parking lot, it will be less visible there."

Annie rapidly went about her tasks. Sharon checked Hans's vital signs and her two other guests who were still asleep, she was alone with Eyal. Sitting near him and shaking her head. "Eyal why didn't you tell Annie about the gravity of your injuries."

Eyal took Sharon hand "Sharon, my mission was to get Hans out, bottom line"

"You have a way of putting things that I can't argue with. I probably would have done the same. What are we going to do with each other?"

"Why don't you try giving me a kiss, been wanting one for a while"

Sharon went down to Eyal level "You know you don't deserve one but I also want one….."

Sharon gently pulled Eyal's head toward her and time stopped for the moment of a very passionate kiss. Eyal coughed and Sharon immediately broke the kiss.

"You OK?"

"The best I've been today, pluming is still in working order…by the way…"

"Funny, very funny, think of baseball or football statistics.. not going to happen Mr. Lavin. Let me examine you again. Your breathing seems to be getting a bit irregular and hampered, not good Eyal, not good"

Eyal might have been gravely injured but he was still in a flirtatious mood.

"Eyal can you stop, I need to listen to your lungs. If you continue your sexual bantering, I'm going to have to sedate you."

"I know full well you can't sedate me, I might need to force myself to breath… can't do that if I'm asleep"

To that an out of breath Annie returned and handed Sharon two huge fishing hooks.

"Sharon, what do you plan on doing with those things?"

"Well Annie, here is option # 2: I insert these hooks between and around Eyal bended ribs and pull them back into place. That way the pressure is off his left lung and he might just make it to Israel to receive medical treatment."

Annie looked at the hooks and shivered "You have a third option?"

"Yes, we do nothing and he'll probably die before we reach Israel"

"Sharon stop scaring Annie. We only have about ½ an hour left before they bring you that piece you asked for. I'm still conscious and talking, I.."

Eyal could not finish his sentence, he was having major pain and trouble with his breathing.

Sharon was quick to react.

"Annie give me a hand, get him lying flat on his back. It will give his lungs more place to expand and less pressure upon them."

Then speaking to Eyal "You OK with me trying this. It's going to hurt like hell but as I see it we don't have a choice. It's your only chance Eyal"

Eyal nodded and squeeze her hand.

"Now Annie get me the bottles of vodka the girls brought with them and pour them on Eyal chest."

"Sharon can you give him the same drug you gave the girls?"

"No Annie, can't give him nothing. He needs to stay awake and control his breathing. Also without careful monitoring I risk causing a respiratory depression that could kill him. Pure oxygen is also out of question again I can't monitor it. We'll certainly need the BVM at one point."

Annie looked at Sharon "BVM?"

"The portable Bag, Valve, Mask, it's called bagging a patient. A squeeze of the bags sends some air into his lungs. Annie, I going to need you but if you think you're not up to it might be better if you watch from the seat next to Hans."

"I'll be OK, what can I do to help. Should I hold his hand?"

"No, he might just fracture your hand by squeezing it. This is going to be VERY painful. Get some hand towels from that small closet and some cold water, he going to need cold compresses for him not to faint."

Sharon handed Annie some medical gloves to put on. Poured some alcohol on the first hook, gave Eyal a caring look, pushed his hair back, silently told him _'I love you'_ and began the task of inserting the first hook between Eyal ribs.

Sharon was talking out loud "Stay steady girl, push the hook into the cartilage, keep close to the rib bone for you not to puncture an artery, push it through the skin.. Yes it's out. "

She looked at Eyal "You ready for the next one"

Eyal swallowed and nodded.

The next hook was a bit harder to push through but with Annie help they pressed it through the cartilage and out of the skin.

Both time, Eyal had let out a couple of swear words in Hebrew.

"Damm that hurts a lot more than a bullet wound."

"Eyal, sorry but it's not over yet, stay focus."

To that Sharon took a round rod that had punctured hole all along it, she passed the fishing line through the holes and tied the lines tightly. Then she signaled to Annie to get ready with the cold water compresses. Pulling on the rod, Annie and Sharon saw Eyal ribs literally snap back into place. Sharon then secured the rod to the side of the stretcher and placed it so they could lessen or give more pressure on the fishing line and hooks.

Seeing that Eyal was close to fainting, Sharon got close to him

"Eyal, I need you to stay with me, fight it off, you can't faint, not now. Need you to concentrate on your breathing, it should be easier now. Come on Eyal stay with me. It's nearly over" Sharon kissed him softly and that seemed to get his attention.

"Annie going to need you to monitor his breathing."

Sharon installed the face mask and showed Annie how to work a BMW.

"Annie he has to breath regularly, if he want to go to sleep, do whatever you need to but keep him awake and if he has trouble breathing squeeze the bag a couple of time to help him but don't use it for a long period. He has to breathe on his own."

"The airport personnel is coming up to the plane, I'll go and meet him, whatever you do keep it quiet."

Sharon went out to greet the man and he handed her the piece of equipment she had ordered and also her flight schedule for her to fly out.

Sharon made sure everyone was secured, instructed Annie on how to take care of Eyal, checked Hans's vitals and just looked at B&B, they were still sleeping. Finally went to Eyal, kneeled besides him, took his face into her hands and kissed him lovingly. "You stay with me and do not stop breathing, that's an order!" He responded by giving her a wink and returning her kiss.

Sitting in the pilot's chair, she went through her before-_takeoff checklist. Taking a huge intake of air to calm herself and "faire le vide" (empty her head) , she moved along the ground (taxiing) ,listened to the instructions of the control tower, revved up the engine, started to build up speed and she pushed the throttles to full power for takeoff, the nose of the plane began to lift off the ground and when the airspeed over the wings was high enough the plane lifted off the ground, she then retracted the flaps "We are now airborne Annie. How is he doing?"_

"He's still with me and rolling his eye at us so he must be OK"

"Keep an eye on his left side, if the ribs cave back in put some pressure on the rod as I showed you. It will hurt and he'll probably talk to you in Hebrew but since you understand him, I sure you'll be able to answer his needs."

"Sharon the words he'll be saying won't be 'needs' and even if I understand them I won't be responding to them."

They both laugh, for Sharon it felt good to laugh, she had never been this affected by a medical act that she had to carry out but this was different. She was still shaking and that was not good with the job at hand. _'Girl find something to get your mind off Eyal. Got it I'll call Jacob. He needs to know he's going to need another handler for those girls and a special extraction for Eyal.' _

Sharon radioed Jacob on the secure communication line they had establish.

"avr156, do you copy"

"avr156, I copy you"

"Got an unexpected surprise, you could have told me about the escorts of my new mannequin"

"Ah so you met our couple from Warsaw, were you surprised?"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, you'll see how surprise I was"

"Now, now, no threats please, what is your itinerary"

"Am presently airborne, should be arriving in about 4 hours, will report went in your countrie's security fly zone. We have a slight change in plans: Need a new babysitter for the girls and a medical extraction for our favorite boyfriend, code 898"

"It this your way of getting back at me or you're serious ?"

"Quite serious, wouldn't not joke about this situation, get on it now avr156, over and out"

"Copy that, over and out"

Even if it was a secured line and Jacob was one of Mossad best security wise, either of them took any chances and had agreed to taking in coded phrases or words. The only hint somebody listening to the conversation could of guess this was a spy communication was the urgency code 898 but Sharon had no other way of explaining to Jacob the urgency of the situation….code 898 meant … passenger in critical condition.

Sharon as she had said the thee number had tears tickling down her cheeks, she hadn't told Annie but having experienced herself three episode of collapse lungs, she knew the statistic to surviving a flail lung and in Eyal case it was less than 25%. She also knew he knew these statistics.

The rest of the flight went smoothly and Tel Aviv was now in sight, she had tower communication and Jacob was in command. All was for the best …. But suddenly she heard Annie yelling at Eyal to stay with her, stay awake.

"Sharon, he fainted, he not responding"

"Bag him Annie and keep talking to him, I'm starting decent procedures I won't be able to guide you… I need all my head in order to get this plane down safely. Keep calm and do the best you can. I'm radioing in his condition, there will be help waiting as we land. May god be with us"

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 - Girl Power

_Hi reader, thanks for your reviews. Would love to have a bit more, I really feed on them. If you are reading my story, drop a review, would really like your opinion good or bad, in any language. You have ideas for me or don't like something in my writing or story line, just PM me! Have a nice read and again please take a couple of minutes to review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Girl Power!<strong>

Sharon landed the plane without any problem. As soon as the control tower had cleared the plane, she put in place the established reconnaissance protocol with Mossad.

With Rufus serving as her 'handler' she was asked to give him the detail of her cargo: Hans - OK staying on board but requesting a medical evaluation: girls B&B - covert nurses, walking but dazed, assistance needed: Annie - covert nurse, all OK and finally Eyal - condition critical, repertory distress and unconscious, needs doctor ASAP.

Rufus responded that the medical personnel was on alert and ready for their special patient.

The cover for this flight was a Doctors Without Borders related affair. It's purpose was to bring home 4 Israelis and 1 British. They were medical personnel who had volunteered their time for the duration of the 2014 Sochi Olympics. Since this stop was a 'drop cargo only ' type, Sharon, her being a British citizen, did not have authorisation to leave the plane. As soon as the Israelis were off the plane it would be refuel with flight plans for London, England.

As soon as all her obligations for the mission were finished, Sharon was quick to leave her pilot's chair and rejoin Annie.

"How is he doing?"

"Well he was breathing with the help of the BVM but now he's on his own. His heartbeat is regular from what I can see on the monitors."

"OK he's at least stable, can't really do nothing else for him at this time. Back to business: Did you manage to get B&B in their nurse's clothes?"

"Yes, they awoke about an hour ago and are now changing in the rest rooms, they should be out soon. Still a bit groggy but they put it on 'too much Russian Vodka', I even scolded them for it!" Annie gave Sharon a wink and continued "Hans is still asleep, must admit I'm a bit worried."

"Might be normal, his body was deprived of sleep and since they gave him a sedative in Warsaw…. well the body is taking back what it missed. I asked Rufus to send a doctor in to OK him for the trip back to London. Since one has to come in for Eyal, I'd prefer having Hans checked out. Really don't want him to suffer a seizure or something else at 35 000 feet in the air with only me and him on board."

Sharon sat near Eyal, took his hand, squeeze it and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She took out a pen and wrote inside his hand "I love you XOX" and covered/tapped it with a small plastic bag.

Annie was intrigue "Sharon is that a medical patch of some kind?"

Sharon laughed "No, it's a four-leaf clover I found quite a long time ago. It saved my life back then and afterward it has brought me luck a number of times. It being St-Patrick day I'm hoping it will spring its effect on Eyal"

Annie put her arm around Sharon shoulders "He'll be OK, I'll guard him like a mother hen till you get back. Anyway you'll be with him tomorrow at the latest. There must be some direct flights from London to Tel Aviv you can get on."

"No can do. My part of the mission isn't finished, I'm Hans's new handler. My orders are to get him settle with a new identity from MI-6, introduce him to his new NOC, get him the medical assistance he'll need and babysit him till he's operational. From experience I'm going to be off books from 2 to 4 weeks, all depending on how he reacts. If he refuses what MI-6 is offering him well…. let's say I'll have to crank up my asset turning convincing skills!"

"Sharon, surely you can get replaced. Your father can pull some strings, he's head of MI-6."

"He could but won't. Robert would never use his position to permit what could be seen as favors for his daughters. Plus I promised Eyal I would see that Hans would be well taken care of. So Annie it's up to you to be Egal's Guardian Angel for as long as you can. I'll call Auggie and explain the situation if you want? Knowing Mossad, they are going to refrain you from communicating to CIA about Eyal's condition. Me, they might forget about imposing that condition on."

"Sharon, I'm not MI-6 but could I replace you? I'm trained, good at turning assets and part of the A-Team"

"Annie, sweet of you to offer but I don't think so. This is official MI-6 business. You already know a lot more than you should. Plus knowing you after a week, you'd be bored. This is the type of mission I'm used to. When I decided to have kids, I asked and usually got these type of assignments. Even if I've returned to active duty with the A-Team, they still assign them to me. Must admit I prefer that to being actively in the field like you or Eyal. Your kind of missions are a bit too dangerous for a mother of two. It's a choice I made and live with quite well with it."

B & B finally came out of the rest room. Annie and Sharon shot them a glance and had to pinch themselves to stop from laughing. Let's say they did not have the usual 'agent' profil. At the same time the medical team entered the plane followed by Rufus.

Sharon immediately recognised the voice of the mandated doctor. It was Eyal Uncle Enos Lavin.

"So we meet again Sharon, Annie. Didn't I tell you the last time you were in Israel that you didn't need to need my services to come and see me! Now let's see how that nephew of mine is doing?"

Sharon was relived "Uncle En, I'm so glad Mossad called on you. You might not like what I did medically speaking, but I had to act and well…" Sharon pointed at Eyal.

"What, how… where did you come up with such a crazy idea?

"A doctor, friend of mine, told me a story about him guiding his physician assistant through this procedure. She was on a boat in the middle of nowhere and he was in a lawyers office in New-Your city and it worked for their patient. So with Annie's help I decided to try it. I was faced with three choices: I abort the mission causing havoc for MI-6, Mossad plus Eyal would never have accepted that choice; do nothing and pray that he didn't die during the trip or attempt this procedure giving him a fighting chance."

* * *

><p>Uncle En was examining Eyal "Girls you did well, nice and clean intervention, crazy and risky but a damm good one! I'm going to have to bring him out on this stretcher really don't want to mess with your set up and also want to take pictures. This is going to be the talk of the hospital for a little while. I still can't get over it, fish hooks. Sharon why didn't you finish med school? You and Eyal, both, have a natural talent.. Such a waste….! Well, he's stable and breathing on his own for now. Sharon, Annie you took the right decision. There was a high probability he wouldn't have survived the flight. With this type of injury we have to set up mechanical breathing 6 to 8 hours after the lung has been contused if not the bleeding in the lung will make it collapse and not much nobody can do after that."<p>

Annie and Sharon shivered, Sharon had to ask "I can't understand why he was able to talk and walk with a flail chest. Usually this condition is life threatening from the start. He figured the flail chest happened while he was driving to the airport to meet up with me. He felt tightening near his heart, guessed what was happening and also knew the consequences. When I met up with him two hours or so had passed add to that the 5 hour flight … I knew his time was counted!"

"Sharon, lucky for him, it was his left side that separated from his chest cavity; Flail _Chest_with Paradoxical Motion as it is called. The left lung has two lobes so it's smaller than the right lung, which has three lobes. That is so the heart can fit in the human body. It was the eleventh and twelfth ribs that were broken, they are called floating ribs and not attached to the sternum plus there seems to be no 'bone debris' that could cause havoc in his chest. All those conditions reunite are why he was able to stay 'operative'. Sharon, it's not the flail chest that kills, it's more the contused lungs and bleeding. When the lung collapses it's just a matter of time…. But his best lucky charm was having two very intelligent, fast thinking, and bold girls with him. And not being backwards in coming forwards you girls might just have saved his life! "

Sharon couldn't keep back her tears any more. Uncle En took her by the shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said "Sharon, remember what where your odds when they brought you to me after you were left as dead in that terrorist attempt that killed Eyal's sister, Sarah?"

"Zero to none"

"Well who is standing in front of me and who was the doctor that treated you?"

Sharon smiled "Me and you"

"Sharon, he's my nephew and like you a fighter. Lungs are my specialty. I'm going to do for him exactly what I did for you and his odds are a lot better than yours were. Now they told me I need to examine another patient."

Sharon explained Hans's situation and her worries about him not waking up.

Uncle Ens examined Hans. "He will need an intervention for his wrist. As for the rest of his injuries they are not life threatening and shouldn't cause a problem for him to travel. As for him sleeping, don't worry about it. He must have been sleep deprive during his ordeal and giving him a sedative was not the best thing to do. But not all doctors have experience with what a spy goes through. His vitals are good and I gave him something to relax plus a powerful painkiller. That should make him keep on sleeping till London but if he decides to wake up during the flight, he won't be in pain. It would be best to put him in the co-pilot seat and restrain him lightly. I'll instruct my aid to move him to the co-pilot seat and tie him up."

They heard Eyal stir and both of them were quick to be by his side. Annie was already sitting besides him.

"Eyal haven't I told you a million times that you don't need to get injured to come and see me. Son, you are a lucky man….. A very lucky man. Think there is somebody that is going to be happy to talk to you before she leaves"

To that Annie and Uncle En left Eyal and Sharon some time alone.

* * *

><p>Eyal was having some difficulty breathing but managed to whisper "Hey, told you not to worry about me. How is Hans?"<p>

"Hans is fine but for the next minutes, I don't give a dam about Hans. I just want to make the most of this short time together. It's a miracle that you are awake."

To that she delicately kissed him and put her head on the right side of his chest… clearing the fish hooks! He wrapped his arms around her and whispered

'Sweetheart I'll be OK, I love you and if you though I wasn't going to fight to get a chance to properly see you off, you don't know much of me."

To that Eyal looked at his hand, at the 4-leaf clover and especially the 'I love you' that Sharon had written in his hand.

"You seem to have quite an active imagination my love; fish hooks, a 4-leaf clover and an 'I love you' tattoo. You do know that tattoos are a no-no, me being Jewish but I'll try to keep this one for a bit"

Sharon winked at him ….."Not your first tattoo and this one is not permanent. As for the clover, it's a lucky charm of mine. It's St-Patricks day and hope it will bring you luck. Funny because I found it in Israel. Your uncle had performed his miracles with my injuries and they had just told me of Sarah's death in the terrorist attempt and I kind of lost it. My father wheeled me out for a bit of fresh air, I was in a daze, crying and looking at the ground…. and there it was… just looking back at me. What were the odds…? My father picked it up and had it sealed for me. I have it on me since that day. Now it's needed back home for active duty. I'm not a spirit or ghost believer but I always sense a little bit of Sarah was/is in that clover. It's yours now, she going to take care of her big brother while I'm away."

"Sharon I can't take this, it has a history/meaning with you not me."

"Shuuuuuut…. you can give it back after you've healed. Now, you, Mr. Lavin have got to rest."

Eyal nodded but not before pulling her down for a last very romantic kiss. They mutually wiped tears from their faces.

"Damm life we live, wonder why we accept this kind of hardship." Eyal sighted.

"Like you told Annie… we are adrenaline junkies. We'd be bored in less than 24 hours in a normal life. I love you and don't you dare ask me the who's and where's that are in store for Hans."

Eyal chuckle "How did you guess that would be my next question?"

"Because if the roles where reverse I would have done the same. He'll be fine Eyal, stop worrying about Hans and concentrate on yourself. All I can say is that the life MI-6 organized for him, you would like, so I'm guessing he going to be right at home in it. Just hope he agrees to it." Sharon had to smile at the thought of Eyal being offered the Aristocrat life style that was going to be Hans.

"Sharon, there's a folded piece of paper in my pants pocket. Give that note to Hans and I promise he'll cooperate with you. He's your asset now and I know he's in good hands."

Sharon was about to pull the note out of Eyal's pocket when he held her hand in place.

"Just want to take a moment to fill up with that wonderful feeling and warmth of you touching me."

"Eyal you're incorrigible"

"Yes he is, get your mind out of the gutter Playboy. You have a date with a couple of nurses that are just dying to get their hands on that body of yours. Keep your energy for the numerous sponge baths you are going to get!"

Eyal and Sharon looked like teenagers caught by their parents. Uncle En and Annie where having fun at their expense.

Rufus came aboard and asked Sharon for the listening devises that B&B where supposed to have on them. He had searched the girls but no devises where found on them and Rufus was worried.

"Sorry completely forgot Rufus. Being a spy the first thing I did was search them when I got them out of that dance hall. By the way Rufus, you could have told me I would have to dance with that group in order to get those girls out. Lucky I'm a trained dancer! Does Mossad always add the element of surprise to complicate the missions?"

Rufus and Eyal had a smile and look that gave her a positive answer.

Sharon continued "Your girls had a bit too much of Russian Vodka so I decided to keep those gadgets with me. Eyal has them and Scouts honor I did not make copies of the intel. Eyal where did you put the listening devises I gave you?"

"In my other pocket" Eyal answered with a 'let's get dirty smile'"

"You never quit don't you" Sharon smiled at him, got the protective bag containing the listening devises all the while giving him a bit more than what he had bargained for! "Eyal, two can play this game."

She got close to his ears and whispered "Love you and wished we were alone" He responded by squeezing her arm.

"Here Rufus, think it's what you're looking for" Sharon held out the listening devises and continued "Rufus, I know you can't tell me nothing about B&B but please, at least reasure me they are not real agents or operatives. If so… well….."

"Don't worry they aren't. I'll bring these to our ground crew. Dr. Lavin get ready to move Eyal. We really have to go. Sharon do you know when you'll be back to pick up loverboy?" Eyal rolled his eyes and shrugged!

"Might be a couple of weeks, have to give a new life to your ex-asset and convince him to work for MI-6"

Uncle En put his hands on Eyal shoulder and said "Take your time, I plan on keeping this boyfriend of yours in the hospital till you come back. He needs the rest and his grand-mother is going to love hovering over him. Beside he has at least 10 week of physiotherapy of flail chest after his wounds have healed."

Sharon and Annie looked at Eyal "Grand-Mother?!"

"Oh he didn't tell you girls about my mother, his grand-mother that has returned from her exile in Australia to come and finish her days with us. You should meet her, she has some juicy stories about Eyal as a boy that would make you die laughing. He always was her favorite and she seems to remember every move, good and bad, he pulled growing up!"

"That's a date Dr. En" Annie and Sharon responded together while Eyal rolled his eyes.

Sharon said her farewell to Rufus, Annie and Uncle En, she saved Eyal for the end

"You stop flirting Mr. Lavin and concentrate on getting well"

Eyal was now pretty tired and having some difficulty breathing "Don't worry, I'm in good hands. Sharon, if Hans gives you any trouble or has doubts about your motives, we had a code word between us "Aphrodite". Tell it to him and he should understand.

"Funny that code is just what I imagine you would come up with….. Ah talking about Hans…. thanks for the compliment…."

"You read the note!"

"Eyal, I'm a spy remember, never trust me when I have my spy hat on, never. I will do what I have to do to successfully complete a mission."

Eyal chuckle and nodded knowing he would have done the same.

* * *

><p>Rufus was urgently signaling to Sharon and Annie that he wanted to have a word with them.<p>

Pulling them aside, he asked "Sharon the devises you stripped off the girls were they the ones you gave Eyal.

"Rufus, I swear I gave you everything, I did not interfere or copy anything. The intel on those devises was and still is for Mossad's ears only. Got them off the girls because this is an MI-6 plane. I had to scan for any kind of devises. You know there is no trust between spies or agencies. For heaven sake's, its standard protocol Rufus!"

Rufus stopped Sharon "Not the protocol that's the problem. One of those devises is not ours. It's a pretty sophisticated and dangerous piece of equipment. It has tracking, listening, recording and worst of all self-destructing capabilities. In other words; It's a BOMB. You taking it away and storing it in a secured container bag rendering it unusable was a brilliant move, girl that might have just saved this plane from being blown up at 35 000 feet.

Sharon and Annie shivered and looked at Rufus with a blank stare.

"Mossad has secured it even further but made it accessible. So now whoever has the remote can activate it. We are trying to trace it to its owner but don't think we'll be successful. We have to assume that who planted it on Barbie as you so kindly nickname her Sharon, had some ulterior motives and worst of all knew the detail of this present mission. So Mossad or MI-6 have a double in their ranks. Hans might be a pawn or a knight in this game, we just don't know! Both our agencies agreed and transferred this mission to the A-Team… Seems you guys are above suspicions."

Rufus winked at Annie and Sharon and continued "All members have been contacted and should be arriving shortly. Eyal is being read in as we are speak and should give you his orders on how he wants you to conduct yourselves while he's out of commission."

All looked at Eyal. Indeed he had his phone to his ears and his face was dead serious. He hung up, asked his uncle for some medicine and signaled the trio that had their eyes fixed on him to join him.

"You guys know what going on so here goes: Annie you are running point with the team, Sharon you are assign exclusively to Hans and Rufus, while I'm off books, you're a new addition to this team. You'll be heading security. Your first task, Rufus, will be assuring that this plane is swept for anything that could put Sharon and Hans in danger. For the duration of this mission you answer only to me and Annie.

Sharon you will get new instructions on where and how to deal with Hans's handling. I want you to assume that he has been compromise and is not to be trusted. Am I clear?"

Sharon nodded and asked "Who will I get my instructions from?"

"You answer only to your father and me. Your emergency backup will be Joan Campbell. The other members of the team will not be contacting you. Annie, Sharon this is very important, no communication whatsoever between Sharon and the team. Are we clear, it is vital for everyone's safety? The less we know about each others course of actions the best it is."

Uncle En gave Eyal an injection. Sharon venture asking "Eyal, are you OK?"

"Yes Sharon don't worry, I asked for a muscle relaxant to help me breath and a pain killer. I need to brief all of you on this mission. It's one nasty and dangerous situation. This won't take long but I need for you to listen and especially do as instructed. No cowboy crap from any of you. I want to talk separately to each one of you, Sharon you're first"

Sharon sat right next to Eyal and she looked at him as her boss not her lover. This mission had gone very wrong and her six sense was telling her that it was far from over.

"Sharon, when the plane leaves Israel, it will have an undisclosed destination knoen only to you, Robert and Joan. I'll be read in later when I'm let's say 'better'. Your original flight plans will be false ones but you'll have the necessary landing permissions for your final destination. Your father assured me he would contact you and give you the details. Sharon you know the protocol for these kind of missions, not your first and from what I read in your file, they are your specialty. You're responsible for Hans's security. Robert has reasons to believe that Hans might be a target. If that is so, Mossad or MI-6 have a double in their ranks because someone knew every nut and bolt of this mission. As for Hans, he is to be considered dangerous. He might have been turned maybe even before he was detained. Last but not least, darling good thinking on your part for securing those devices in a protective bag. Think you might just have saved this plane and us from being blown up."

Eyal smiled weakly, took Sharon's hand and squeezed it. Just thinking about what could have happened to all of them made his skin crawl.

"Your father wants me to repeat this to you 'Love_ you, be extra careful and always remember 'Connecticut'_"

Sharon face went a darker shade of grey when she heard that code. It was her father's way of telling her the final destination and she was quite surprise where she was going.

Eyal looked at Sharon "He just gave you your destination didn't he? You guys really have everything planned, I'm impressed"

"Eyal, my father has been in this game with me and Robin for a while now. We must have a code for every possible situation. Don't worry, we'll read you in one of these days. Also to reassure you on the home front – When I left, I organized everything with the nanny, Hanna and Gaby. They know we might not be back for some time. Now I hope you realize why we need to have some planning with the nature of our job and a family in tow. Robert will make sure to inform them of what he can. Also would like to tell you that your ex-wife and brother are now officially the cutest couple… and I didn't play matchmaker as you told me… Now you… Mr. Lavin have to promise me to concentrate on getting better."

To that she came down to him and kissed him lightly being careful of his injuries but he responded with a pressing and hungry passion. She prolonged the kiss by touching his arms, chest, shoulders and waist. Trying to make this time very pleasant for him.

"Girl stop, would love to give into this mood of mine but not the time or place. Thanks for organising the home front. You be careful and please promise me to listen to your father or Joan. It hurts me to say it but don't trust Hans. Sharon he's quite a women's men."

"I will Eyal. Remember these missions are my specialty. I know my way around, don't worry about me. As for Hans, I'll see him coming with a ten feet pole… you never succeeded making me go bonkers with your charm and Hans can't be better than you are. Changing subjects here… What's this with you having a grand-mother? You never talked about her."

"Long story, tell you about it later but Uncle En was right, I'm in for some heavy TLC. She has a thing for me… always had, can't explain it though. She's a rocking grandmother, can safely say Safta isn't the cocooning type. Safta means grandmother in Hebrew, Sharon. Safta Lavin is kind of...well, badass. She doesn't wear orthopedic shoes and isn't the matronly type, but she was always great at covering us grandkids in kisses. She'll love you, I just know it. She always loved out of the ordinary people. After all of this is finished, I'll introduce her to you and explain her story. Now get Annie in here please."

Eyal took Sharon face, cupped it in his hands and gave her a final very romantic parting kiss. He was having a hard time accepting his present state. All hell was breaking loose and he knew it was a bad time for him to be injured. He trusted the girls but he knew they did not have his experiences and contacts. He just had to pray that no complications would happen in his treatment and that he would be able to give his directives from his hospital bed.

"Eyal on last thing, since you'll be in the hospital ... when you're up to it, check on Rivka and if ever she's awake tell her "I told you so". She'll understand. Love you and stay safe"

* * *

><p>Annie came near Eyal, sat where Sharon just was. "Eyal you sure you're OK, this must be very tiring for you. I can handle the team till you return with us."<p>

"Annie stop, I need to talk to you ….it's important. My injuries are serious and you know it. I don't know how long I'll be out of it but it will be at least 2 to 3 days before I even regain consciousness. They will need to keep me in an induce coma for my rib cage to begin mending. I'll be mechanically aided to breath. So you are officially in charge with all the responsibility that comes with it. Mrs. Walker you're in the big leagues now. That means the mature, calm and responsible Annie has to manifest herself. You have what it takes Annie, I trust you and believe me you're one of not many. Just think the way you did in Warsaw and you'll ace this mission I just know it. Look 4 or 6 days without me will be your chance to shine, take this opportunity Annie, you deserve it.

Robert or Joan will contact you with the details of what Auggie and Eric have found. Also Annie give those documents Robert gave you before you came to help me with Hans another read. He seems to think there might be something that could help us in them. I read them and will be going through them in my mind, let say I'll have the time to do it…..

Annie if ever something happens to me, promise me to see this mission through"

"Eyal you're going to be fine"

"Annie…"

"Ok it's a promise but you're going to be fine, my six sense is sure of that!"

"I'll do my best…promise. Annie thanks, you're a wonderful, special and dear friend. I have a favor to ask of you. If ever something happens to me, see that Sharon gets this, please"

He handed her an envelope, Annie had tears sliding down her face and Eyal had to keep his emotions in check.

Suddenly Rufus appeared "Eyal, the devise just blew up in the secure box Mossad had placed it in. It's now official, this plane was targeted, one of our agencies has a mold and the person or group responsible for this attack now knows he/they were not successful and that they have been burned... so people from experience, lets guard ourselves, we are in for a roller coaster of a ride, think we are not playing with amateurs!

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 - Long lost friend

**Chapter 12 – Long lost friends and missions**

_Hi to all of you readers. Like to say thank-you for the nice review and PM messages. Love reading all of you. In this chapter there is a character from NCIS (Ziva, one of Eyal Mossad/Kidon connaissance!) but it will only be for two chapter and not really a cross-over. Please don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think.. Am I boring, entertaining etc.!_

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since Eyal and Sharon had, for the needs of the present mission, went their separate ways.<p>

Eyal was in Tel Aviv with his team gathering information on what was really behind his asset's (Hans) capture. All had started with the murder of an Hamas leader by a team of Kidon's agents and Hans being arrested for helping these agents out of Warsaw. Eyal, with Annie's help, had successfully completed his mission of extracting Hans and leaving the world to believe that Hans was dead at the hands of some people wanting revenge or something else. The bombing attempt on the MI-6 extraction of Hans had put Mossad and MI-6 on alert. Since both agencies were involve, the multi-agency A-team had been charged with getting to the bottom of a possible security breach. The team was presently into intel gathering and getting some headway but an important piece of the puzzle was missing. Eyal was impressed with his group. Annie, in his absence, had worked well. She had lead the team efficiently and when she handed him back the leader's role, each member had his assign task and was well into it. The situation that was mapping out was a complicated spider web involving Russia, Israel, Germany and Iran. Robert's, Eyal's and Auggie's experiences were put into contribution to shed light with the flow on intel that was coming in.

Eyal was recuperating nicely from the injury he had sustained in the Warsaw prison. The damage to his rib cage was far less extensive than first thought. Sharon's fish hook pull & tension treatment had limited internal damage and prevented his left lung from collapsing. As Eyal had put it '_Very painful, not sure she could get me to do it again but it resulted in one hell of a speedy post-op recovery_.'

Robert had summoned Eyal to England for a debriefing or more an update report. Eyal and the word debrief didn't work well together so Robert had masterfully resolve the dilemma by renaming it 'update report' and it seem to work just fine!

The stop in London would give Eyal a chance for a quick stop at the home front. He was surprised on how smoothly his welcome home was going. Sharon's kids were well drill in these situations and seemed to have pulled Avi in their wake. Even Ima and Hanna were just happy to see him, no sensitive questions were asked. The only update mention was of both his and Sharon's wellbeing. The rest was left in the need to know category. A surprising and refreshing realisation for Eyal. He was liking being part of a 'vertically integrated' spy family.

* * *

><p>Actually the roles were reverse: It was Eyal who had questions about what had happened on the home front in his absence:<p>

Jake: Mossad (Rufus) had succeeded in neutralising the targets that had Jake on their hit list. Jake could, with certain précautions, go on with his life. Robert had intervene at Mossad's for Jake to be free to pursue his life however he chose… and at the moment he seemed to be happy to settle with MP, Sharon's daughter, and start a degree in Engineering at Cambridge. Eyal was happy with the young man's choice. Rivka might be his mother but he wasn't quite Mossad materiel… for now!

Gaby: News on that front came as quite a shock to Eyal. Both Gaby and Hanna had taken the decision to stay in London and had embarked in romantic relationship. MI-6 had offered Gaby the same kind of job he had at Mossad's and he had accepted. Robert was proud of his 'turning' of Gaby. Irony had it that the same man was responsible for taking both brothers away from Mossad. Eyal had to admit that for both of them it was for the best at this point in their lives. Also Robert had made sure Mossad would still be capable of using Gabi or Eyal's services when needed. That part of the deal was important for Eyal, Mossad was Mossad but all in all Eyal was grounded to his agency. Eyal was realising more and more why Robert was head of MI-6, he was quite a wheeler and dealer but always with a respect of his partners Well that was if his partner respected him). Another surprise, Sharon had offered Gabi and Hanna to stay, for the time being, in the guest house.

Hanna: She was experiencing and loving living a full social life plus being near her son. Avi was becoming a very politically involve young man and Hanna was a bit nervous that this could lead him into trouble in Israel. Also at this time in his life Avi needed a father figure and Eyal was, she had to admit, a very good one. Her home and heart would always be in Israel and she had sadness about not returning but it was what she had to do to stay close to her son and new found love. Gaby had all the qualities that she loved in Eyal but without the temper, elusiveness and darkness she couldn't deal with. Sharon had more of a handle on those traits than she did.

Avi: Eyal had been gone for not more than 6 weeks and Avi seemed to have grown from a boy to a young man in this short time. Eyal was impressed and proud of him. Father had made it a point to take a moment alone with his son and expressed his feelings and thoughts to him. Another tidbit of information, his son now had a girlfriend. Hanna had told Eyal that he might want to have a father/son talk with Avi on this subject. For now, with only a 24 hour window in London, that talk would have to wait.

Ima: His mother would also not be returning full time to Israel. She must really be in love with Robert because for as long as Eyal could remember Ima had always said that she would die in Israel. The house in Jerusalem would not be sold and would serve as a 'pied à terre' for when the family needed to stay in Israel. Robert often needed to stay there for his work so Ima would be back in her home on a regular basic.

Sharon had omitted telling Eyal that she had done some (a lot of) redecoration in their quarters. She had mentioned numerous times that she did not feel at ease sleeping and being intimate with Eyal in her father's room. Seeing Sharon's handiwork, he could safely say their 'genre' did not quite match! Eyal understood Sharon's concerns but personally he preferred Robert's décor! Well that subject would mandate a serious discussion between them at a later time, he was now due to meet with Robert at MI-6 but MP had borrowed his car and was late bringing it back.

Eyal was getting impatient and notice Avi in the doorway and smiling at him

"What's up Dad, you upset with something?"

"MP borrowed my car and I have to meet with Robert at MI-6, being late is not my style"

Avi laughed, pressed the intercom button and asked "Could somebody lend Eyal their car. MP is late, as usual, and borrowed his"

"Love this house, dad. It has all the technology needed to simplify your life. Don't think I could live in a regular home anymore. Thank-you for having me with you."

To that Avi gave him a heartfelt hug, surprising and touching Eyal.

"Now just need to learn to use all of these widgets and gadgets, I presume" Eyal looking at the set of buttons and lights on the side of the door.

"Well dad, if mom can use them, you should be able to manage them in no time but you're going to have to stay home a bit more and for longer period of time."

Eyal looked up at Avi "Your way of telling me you missed me?"

"Yes, didn't think you would be gone this much. Kevin and MP seem to be use to it and don't make nothing of it but …"

"Avi, I understand. Don't compare yourself to MP and Kevin. You and I are just beginning to know each other. I would have like to take more time with you but yes I might be gone for sometimes short periods of time sometimes longer. At this moment, must admit, it's a delicate situation and Sharon and I will be MIA for a while. But we do have some downtimes, also long and short. I promise you we'll make the best of them. I leave tonight but, after my meeting with Robert, let's say we spend the rest of the day together?"

"Oops, I have school but its two courses I can miss, we don't have quizzes or tests and Kevin could fill me in in."

"I'll have to clear this with you mom but for my part it's OK. Don't plan on making a habit out of it but think we, I, need some time with my son. Go and I'll pick you up at school when I'm finish with Robert."

"No need to go back for a couple of hours only, I could wait for you here?"

"Avi…"

"OK but try not to fight and be super convincing with Mom. She never let me miss a single day of school for reasons other than being sick…real sick! Would be fun, for once, just to play hooky"

Eyal lifted his eyes and asked "Playing hooky?"

"It means 'Missing school just for the fun of it' One of our professor told us that it comes from the fact that tenants on English manors were not allowed to cut trees for firewood but the lord of the manor permitted them to have all the branches they could pull down with a shepherd's crook or a curved knife on a pole called a "hook. So for the families, to have lots of branches, made the kids miss school and cut branches with a hook and an idiom was born 'Playing hooky'.

Eyal laughed and realised Avi was a lot like him. As a student he had always paid attention not only to the studies at hand but also facts of real life professors often gave their students. Some of those bits of information had even come in handy while he was on missions.

Answering Avi's explanation "It sounds like hard work to me; personally, I'd rather just go to school."

"In those times, I presume, they didn't have a choice!" Both father and son nodded approvingly.

Gabi came in the kitchen and handed Eyal the keys of an MI-6 car that had to be returned so Eyal could just bring it back for him.

* * *

><p>Just before leaving Eyal checked with Hanna to let him and Avi have the afternoon together. He was surprise at how easy it was convincing her. She had really changed and for the better.<p>

"Hanna, thanks for permitting Avi to skip school, I appreciated it!"

"Eyal, Avi has been mopping around for a while, he needs this time with you and I'm glad you noticed it. Wanted to talk to you about it but Gaby told me you'd be leaving tonight so decided to wait until you next visit. He's doing very well in school and Kevin can fill him in on what he missed. So really don't have a reason to say no"

Eyal winced at the 'next visit' statement from Hanna, an all so true fact: Spies are not home very often and when they are… they're on 'visit'

He smiled at Hanna and couldn't help asking "A couple of years ago...

She took over "I would of said 'no' not because Avi couldn't miss some school but just to annoy or to spite you. We both changed Eyal. You are not the same man I left and I'm not the same Hanna you married. I'm just glad I got to know man you really are instead of the image you kept throwing around you and at me. Think we have two women to thank for that; Annie and Sharon. They made you reveal yourself or more to the point succeeded in bringing back the real Eyal Lavin. Love can do wonders in some situations"

Eyal added "That it can, Hanna that it can…. Well I know one boy that is going to be happy, think he was expecting you to say 'no'.

"Be sure to tell him that it's a onetime deal, we can't have him thinking I've gone soft" Hanna smiled at Eyal and that smile brought back some nice memories of the first years of Avi life. It was refreshing remembering the good times instead of the bad!

They embraced heartfully and kissed one another on the cheeks. Next stop for Eyal was MI-6 and his meeting with Robert.

* * *

><p>As Eyal walked in, Robert, looking up from his desk, couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Eyal take a seat, Mossad tells me you took some off time….. fishing I think it was."

Eyal just dropped his head and shook it sideways.

"Think the fish hook rescue/extraction is going to stay with me for a while. My uncle took so many pictures and sent them, well just about everywhere he could imagine. But Robert rest assure, he was careful not to identify me, Sharon or Annie."

"Never had any doubt Eyal. Have to admit Sharon outdid herself this time. I don't know where she gets those 'hamster in a wheel' ideas but every time they surprise the hell out of me, saved some assets and operatives life's so I can't even punish her for sometimes taking big risks. And even if I did, on occasions, put her on simple brush passes because of one of those stuns… so happens she ends up doing another one on a simple brush pass gone wrong. I've learned just to leave her be."

"From what I saw, she's very careful, maps out and weight the risks involve before she execute her plan. And I think it's rubbing off a bit on Annie, good thing.. very good thing. Was Sharon's mother, your sister, that way?"

"No, that's all her reel father's genes. A lot of the spies he treated, off books, owe him their lives. Often he had next to nothing to care for them but always manage to get them back on their feet somehow. Sharon has her mother's humour and wits but without the dark/somber side. I'm thankful for that because if she would have inherited Elisabeth knack for dark/covert adventures added to her of the grid ideas…. she would be 6 feet under, Eyal, that I can assure you."

Eyal shivered at Robert's words. Indeed he could easily picture the situation. He had that dark/covert trait and it came at a price, a very dangerous price sometimes. He'd seen, very early in their relationship, that Sharon indeed lacked that needed somber, ruthless personality to succeed in some type of mission. He had to admit to himself that he secretly welcomed that trait (or lack) of character in Sharon. He knew she could be as ruthless has he could be when put in front of a shoot or die situation but it had to be imposed on her.

"OK enough character analysis, Eyal. You curious why I summoned you here while the team is successfully and rapidly gathering intel."

"You want a face to face debriefing session I presume."

"Nope, your updates and reports were quite sufficient. Ahhhh now am I getting your attention"

"Yes you have, what up?"

"Well, what if I told you I want the best for my agents and since you and Sharon have not seen each other in a couple of weeks, what would you say to a 24 hour visit with her?"

"The same thing I'd tell Rivka at Mossad; BULLSHIT! Where are you sending me, why and what is the real deal. I don't get the strait answers I go back to my team, I don't do ghost work, Robert. Told you that when I took this job"

"To answer your questions: You Mr. Lavin have a one way ticket to a well-guarded military base; Guantanamo Bay. You will join three of the finest agents: your girlfriend, one of your best friends - the designated Mossad liaison officer - Ziva Davis and one that will be happy very happy to go home - Joan Campbell…."

Eyal heart missed a beat and his breath seem stuck in his throat.

"Robert I hope you're kidding"

But looking at Robert's sly smile, he knew he wasn't.

"Do you mean you have Sharon, Ziva and Joan cooped up in one military airbase? Does CIA, Mossad and MI-6 have a death wish or something else of the sort? And of all place Guantanamo Bay, it's a hell's hole, nothing there but a couple of GI's and about 150 Afghanistan prisoners. "

Robert laugh "That's the point… on nobodies' radars! Also got to tell you a little secret I left out of Sharon's file because of your relationship with Ziva. Sharon and Ziva were, for the time of a mission, paired together."

"What.. Ziva is a deadly fighter and Sharon gets by with her wits. Did MI-6 and Mossad pair them together for them to rub off one another?"

"Yes and no… We did pair them together for both of them to learn from one another but it wasn't Mossad… it was Kidon"

Eyal face when blank, that he hadn't seen coming and his patience with Robert was dangerously approaching the no turning back point.

"Do you have some other secret you purposely hid from me because if so, stop now because I cannot promise you how I'll react to another one? How long was Sharon acting as MI-6's liaison with Kidon?"

"About two years. We needed some training in bomb diffusion and deadly hand to hand combat and Kidon needed Terrorist intervention tactics. MI-6 having dealt with IRA's deadly attacks a couple of years before worldwide/global terrorist invade us."

Eyal closed his eyes and inhale profoundly "And of all the MI-6 agents, you sent Sharon. Let me just guess what happened at the end of their pairing: Ziva went darker, fiercer and Sharon might have mastered bomb diffusing but knew more of what she did not want to become from the horrors she surely witness. You suits have ways of thinking that I just can't and will never understand; what do you get in training some of the best agents into skilled assassins?"

"Eyal ask around, it was one of the best pairing both agencies had in this decade. They didn't change like we would have like but found a way to complete every assignment that was dealt / thrown at them very successfully. Does the code name Thunder and Lightning ring a bell? I don't consider either one of them as assassins but very well trained operatives. Eyal you're a member of this elite. Do you consider yourself as a hire for help assassin? I certainly don't.

"Yes sometimes that thought creeps up in my mind! OK, now that you spilled that secret care to tell me why you're sending me in that hell hole?"

"They are still there so Hans has not been cooperating. Joan is supervising Sharon and Ziva at trying to get Hans speaking. Arthur just informed me that Joan's needed back home. In Tel Aviv, Annie seem to be quite capable of taking charge so I thought you might like to try reasoning your asset. Eyal, we are missing an important piece of the puzzle and my guess is that it's lying with Hans. Your asset is one hell of a poker face or he has a secret death wish. One or the other, he isn't speaking."

"So I get to go in and tell those three: Move over, you didn't succeed, I'm now in charge. Robert I have a dark side but I'm not suicidal. Ziva is going to welcome me with a knife on my neck, Sharon is going to cook up something I really don't want to be on the receiving end of and Joan… well I'm less worried about her, she's the mature one of the three."

"Don't worry, Sharon loves you, for Ziva you're like a brother, she would never hurt you and if both girls corner you, well, you'll have Joan to help you out"

"Robert, stop I don't think I can take one more word of your British humour!"

Robert lifted his eyes at Eyal and smile sheepishly "Here is your travel package. Oh and get Sharon some clothes. She didn't pack when I sent her on the first part of the mission. It was to be an in and out kind of extraction but we all know how that turned out. So I know for a fact there isn't any shopping centers in that part of the world. And Eyal, I wasn't joking when I presented you this trip; take a couple of hours off the clock and spent it wisely with Sharon. Been there, didn't do that and it cost me big. Also this is an CB mission, meaning no communications whatsoever"

"Robert do you mean to tell me that Sharon has no news on my condition, in other words she doesn't know if I'm dead or alive?'

"Yes, complete Communication Blackout. It's for everybody safety Eyal. We might have a mole remember! I would not have put my daughter through this hell if I didn't think that is was absolutely necessary."

"I hate this business sometime!"

"Eyal, we communicated with Annie and she knows that you won't be returning for maybe a while. She OK with running point again. You seem to heve trained Annie well Eyal. Joan thinks the same way. You have transformed a sometime loose cannonball into a very good level headed agent that has a great potential for leadership."

'Not all my doing, Annie is a natural. She just needed to get some experience under her belt. It so happened our road crossed but I also learned from her so it's more of a partnership than a teacher/student relationship."

"Whatever, it's working and to our advantage. You have any questions?"

"No just trying to figure out how I'm going to make my entry. One doesn't know if I'm dead or alive and the other one is jumpy as hell and might just mistake me for a terrorist or something of the sort. Just hope Joan has enough clout to manage those two"

Robert again put on a sly smile "Best of luck but you seem to be forgetting you're in the elite spy range also. Those two girl scare you that much?" Eyal just lifted his hands to the sky and was off.

* * *

><p>After leaving MI-6 Eyal, as promised, he picked up Avi at school and presented him with an activity that left Avi bouncing up and down in the car. An afternoon of target shooting with a real gun. Only thing Avi was not to talk to his mother about it. Eyal would do it when he returned. A little father and son secret!<p>

* * *

><p>The private flight from London to Guantanamo Bay went well, first class as always when working with the A-Team. Eyal loved the upgraded accommodations, completely his style.<p>

Arriving at the airport a car was waiting for him and in less than half an hour he was at the military base.

Joan was the first one to welcome him. Since she had no way to communicate with Robert, it was quite a surprise for her… a welcomed surprise. Eyal's arrival meant her departure. She was more than ready to pass on the torch to Eyal!

"Good morning Joan, I know this must be a surprise. Robert told me about the complete communication shutdown, but you are needed home. So I'm jumping in. Have the girls been behaving? Eyal apprehended Joan answer.

"Let's say it's been a challenge keeping those two from killing someone or themselves. I'm welcoming your arrival, think you will be able to 'guide' them with let's say a firmer hand than I could….. good luck in any case"

"Where are Sharon and Ziva?"

"Sharon is sleeping, she was on guard duty all night. Her room is the third door on the right. Ziva is guarding Hans. Be careful, Ziva and Sharon can be, how can I say this… jumpy… wouldn't go barging in if I were you"

"I'll be very careful promise….. Eyal winked at Joan and she just shook her head "It's your life!"

Eyal was enjoying himself. He always had known how to press Ziva buttons. It was easy, the same ones that would always put his late sister Sarah in a tipsy! But first he was going to surprise Sharon.

Not trying to hide the noise of his footsteps or he picking Sharon's locked room. He easily entered her room and knew right away something wasn't right: No Sharon and nobody in the shadows waiting to jump on him. Turning around swiftly, he was met with both Sharon and Ziva. A knife went directly on his neck and a gun on his temple. Putting his hands up and shaking his head "Very well done Ziva, I knew I should have 'surprised' you first. OK I give up: Girls 1 Boy 0.

"Happy to see you're alive, well and in mission mode" Sharon planted a quick kiss on his lips. Oh how he wished for more but now was certainly not the time.

Ziva mocked Sharon "Oh we're not finish with you, LOVE. You wanted to 'surprise' us. We've been bored out of our mind here. You're just what we need to have fun."

The way Sharon and Ziva looked at each other, Eyal knew he had to act quickly and fast to get out of their grip. These two were very well paired and he had to remind himself that he was detained by two Kidon's trained operatives, meaning fierce, swift, unpredictable and deadly.

"Sharon, Ziva, stop! I'm not here long and have a lot of work to do. If you two put me through some kind of inhumane tortures it won't accomplish nothing in advancing the mission and getting us out of here. Also, Sharon, I'm recuperating. You wouldn't want to ruin all of your well executed handiwork would you?"

Sharon laughed "Didn't say we want to torture you, said we wanted to play with you"

"Yea like a tiger plays with his pray before eating it. I can feel your paws and warm breath on me!"

Ziva bent down and whispered in his ear "Promise you Eyal, it's going to be fun fun fun. Long-time no see brother!"

Looking closely in Ziva dark and deep brown eye brought sweat memories to Eyal. Ziva had always been a special person in his life. They had shared some of the same hardship in Mossad and Kidon. Both wanting to repair a great and deep wrong in their life: For Ziva it was her relationship with her father and for Eyal it was the death of his sister. But most important both of them were on a quest to find people they could fully trust. There had never been nothing romantic in their relationship it was more of a brother/sister pairing. Both of them were highly guarded of their emotions. Ziva had found some answers to her trust quests with her colleagues at NCIS and it was now Eyal turn with Sharon and his new found 'family' to finally find some meaningful relationships.

Eyal was jolted out of his reflexions when Sharon's bedroom door flung open. Joan rapidly had Sharon in an arm lock. Eyal sprang swiftly in action and knew just how to grab Ziva for her not to escape. Ziva was one of the best hand to hand combatant Kidon had ever trained but Eyal, having practice with her often, knew her weaknesses.

With both girls under control, Joan tossed Eyal his gun.

Eyal had notice Joan picking his gun and had let her do it thinking it would be interesting to find out why also he had another one stashed in his inner thigh. Now he was grateful he had not picked her up on it. It would of been Ziva first move to take it away from him!

"Well it seem experience won over the badass girly squad" Both Eyal and Joan had a hard time holding on to the girls after them hearing those words.

"Joan, what are we going to do with them? I know for a fact they won't stop till we have a clear and final winner in their little game. So girls are you going to admit that the experience team won?"

"Sharon you were supposed to take care of Joan!" Ziva hissed at Sharon.

It suddenly dawned on Eyal that Sharon might just have left Joan to herself knowing full well Joan would come to his rescue. He looked at Sharon and her eyes confirmed his thoughts. So Sharon put her feelings for him in front of winning a skill challenge. Eyal didn't know why but that fact was for him a wonderful proof of just how much Sharon loved him.

Speaking with Joan and her winking at him, they exchanged 'prisoner'. Then Joan left bringing a fighting and handcuffed Ziva with her.

Eyal locked the door and let go of Sharon. She immediately flew in his arm.

"Whoa, easy I still need to be careful about my ribs, really don't want you piecing me with huge fish hooks again. You, Mrs. Welby, have done what no interrogator ever succeeded… manage to get to the limit of my threshold of pain!"

"I've been here for three weeks wondering if you were dead or alive, don't even think about stopping me from hugging and kissing you to death… sorry…. bad choice of words"

He helded her close to him and could feel her trembling. He knew from experience the ordeal she must have been through and hated himself even if deep down he knew he wasn't responsible.

"Hey I'm here, love and I'm OK …thanks to you. If you think you could get rid of me that easily, you really don't know me. Wish I could have found a way to let you know. Though for sure your father would have, sorry you had to go through this." Eyal softly stroked her hair and kissed her head delicately

"Eyal, I knew and accepted the rule of this game. Don't you dare blame yourself! I love you so much it scares me, not a good thing in our line of work."

"Don't worry, we'll work it out, promise"

Eyal gently took Sharon's shoulders, brought her to him, and unbuttoned her coveralls', gently sliding them over her shoulders and let them fall to the ground.

"No undies how convenient" he mussed

"Didn't have time to pack and wash day is tomorrow….and you?" She unbuttoned his pants, leaving her fingers….do some very provocative walking.

His pants dropped to the floor, he rapidly stepped out of them, unstrapped his gun and holster from his thigh and murmured as he was kissing her _'As usual love, never when on a mission. Like a scout… always prepared!' _

She rolled her eyes at him and slipped her hands under his T-shirt. He pulled it off hungryly, it was the last piece of closing between them. Lifted her gently up to him, backed her up against the wall. Holding her to him with one hand, he cupping her face with the other one. "Missed those blue eyes of yours"

Putting her hands, arms around his neck and hoisting herself up to permit him to take her fully, they embarked in a tender long awaited reunion.

A couple of hours later, Eyal awoke feeling Sharon head on his chess. A wonderful warm feeling swept through him. He gave her a gentle hug and asked "Good morning beautiful, you're been awake long?"

"Well 'Good morning' was when you arrived. Now it would be better to say 'What's for dinner?' You said you left London at two arrived at 12 London time and now it's 12… again Cuban time. Last five hours have been wonderful. Couldn't sleep, just watched you breath and rested my head on your chess listening to your heartbeat. I'm OK not tire, my way of taking the pressure of."

"Well, I know another way to relieve that kind of stress, you think you're up to a round 2 reunion….." Delicately sliding her on top of him and inviting her to bear down on him.

Looking lovingly in his eye Sharon venture "Love to Eyal, but we have work to do. Joan and Ziva are waiting for us. Really don't trust Ziva, if she gets out of Joan hands, she's coming after you, hope you realise that. She does not like to lose!"

"Don't worry, remember I know Ziva better than you do, I have her covered believe me. And I'm just following my boss's order. Here are his exact words: _'Eyal take a couple of hours off the clock and spend it wisely with Sharon'_

"Well if that's the case, he's my big boss and Dad, you my direct boss…so… really have to obey orders" Sharon started with small kisses all over his chess and it didn't take long for both of them to go down the wonderful bliss of becoming one!

It was another two hours before they joined Joan and Ziva. Sharon had to laugh at the picture before her: Joan was playing cards well trying to play cards with Ziva. It was more or less of a solitary card game because Ziva was handcuff and tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor.

"Well… well…. if it isn't the new "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" Brad Pitt & Angelina Jolie can just go and get another job, you two are now the action heroes of this decade!"

Eyal looked at Ziva with eyes that could kill while Sharon began untying her.

Ziva whispered to Sharon "Was the sex good at least, traitor"

"It rocked, you jealous? As soon as Ziva was free of her ties she went to talk to Eyal. Sharon turning to Joan "Thanks Joan, I owe you!"

"Nothing to it, always loved the trill of having sex while on a mission. Don't miss field work that much but the reunion parts I wouldn't mind living through again!"

Sharon felt somewhat of a heat flash hit her and her cheeks reddening. Never had Joan been this personnel with her. Sharon was thinking_.. 'Wow.. Annie is never going to believe this… shocker, Joan had a social life while on mission!'_

Eyal interrupted : "I'd like to see Hans. I could try my hand at getting through to him. Girls get me up to speed on what you put him through?"

All three gave Eyal details of what kind of techniques they had used on Hans. He had to admit that they had went through quite a handful.

"Sharon even tried seducing him since he was eying her quite a bit"

"Ziva, your memory is not quite right. If I remember you proposed to be the 'seducer'. Think it was me being too old and Sharon being involve with the asset's handler (Eyal)."

Eyal looked at Ziva…."Well.. well.. well my Ziva has a heart after all! You score with him?.. just asking!" That last joke earned Eyal a pretty painful jab... on his right side!

Joan took the floor "Eyal don't want to press you but I would love to leave here as soon as possible. Want to read you in on the progress or lack of progress we made here and be on my way. Love you all but I'm needed back home for work plus husband and baby must be in dire need of a woman presence! I'm also du for some 'quality' time with my husband." She winked at Eyal and Sharon!

Sharon thought _'Annie is never going to believe this. Somebody stole Joan or something!'_

Joan put Eyal up to par, said her farewells to Sharon, presented her excuses to Ziva for holding her 'hostage' and was off.

Sharon had been observing Joan and Eyal interact and was suspicious. She knew Joan pretty well. She had seen her often at MI-6 and had helped her an Arthur in a couple of missions as an MI-6 liaison officer. Joan was quite comfortable with Eyal with the sexual innuendo and all. Not at all like Joan to trust and joke so freely... Eyal was first and foremost a spy from a rival agency_. 'Need to get to the bottom of this, have my suspicions, now have to ask my Beau Brummel if something happened between those two. It will have to wait till we are both home, really don't want to have a fight here!'_

* * *

><p>After Joan had left, Eyal went to sit and talk with Hans. Hans was, to say the least, quite happy to see Eyal. They talk a long time but Eyal could not get anything out of him. He kept saying he had no idea, that the only thing he had done was be a messenger for Mossad: To get four passports to a Kidon team. That's it that's all.<p>

In the meanwhile Sharon and Ziva were sorting through the intel that the A-team had uncovered and trying to place Hans somewhere in the chain of events. Not an easy task.

Eyal joined them and he had come to the conclusion that Hans was not lying.

"Sharon, Ziva, personally I don't think Hans is hiding out or he's been playing me for a long time!"

Ziva didn't share his opinion "Eyal, terrorist don't take the trouble of planting a bomb in a spy agency's plane for nothing. They knew full well there would be retaliations, real retaliations and not the kind of hollow threats official governments can issue. They would have had two of the most important spy agencies breathing down their neck and seeking vengeance. Hans has to have or know something. It just doesn't stick. We are missing something."

Sharon nodded "Yes, we are missing something, it's a nagging feeling I've had since I arrived here. No even before arriving here. Jesus I hate this."

Eyal took the floor:

"Sometimes it useful to just relax and look at the facts but just one picture at the time. Let go through the chain of events, only 3 facts at the time. From experience stopping from trying to find something and just listen to the facts can bring out a nagging feeling. So Sharon, Ziva stop searching for what might be and listen to what is. Might sound strange but it often works. I'll go first:

1- Hans is not an agent but an assets. He was a simple messenger tasked to give passports to the Kidon team who was stuck in Poland after the hit on the Hamas leader.

2- He got caught, arrested and interrogated mostly by the FSB.

3- Sharon was sent to Russia to extract two very special assets, Barbie and Bimbo I think you nicknamed them. One one those girls was fitted with a devise able to blow up the plane. Somebody knew Sharon was going to pick up those girls, pick up Hans and return to Tel Aviv."

Eyal eyed Sharon; "Now your turn, tell us your facts, no afterthoughts"

"1- I was given this mission and only had a couple of hours to get ready. Last minute negotiations between Mossad and MI-6. From what I can gather only my father, Rufus and Mr. Samir, your big boss knew about this extraction. I wasn't even read in on all of it. Eyal and Annie either. My guess someone has unwanted eyes and ears on to them. Picked up the girls in Sotchi, nothing special. They were quite drunk. Searched them and found some devices on them. Secured all the devices in a protective bag.

2- Met up with Eyal, Annie and Hans in Warsaw. Eyal/Annie's mission was nearly burned by a Russian soldier recognizing them. Russian were assisting the Poland secret police with Hans's interrogation. We presumed Poland had asked the Russians for assistance. Nothing out of the ordinary, Poland is in the habit of doing this.

3- Got to Tel Aviv without problems but Rufus upon examining the devises discovered a bomb. It blew up just minutes after it was out of the protective bag."

"Ziva like your take on what me and Sharon just said, again only facts no thinking of what could be hiding"

1- Hans is only a go between, he was not in a position to hold important information. Can't think of why or who would want Hans dead. It just doesn't add up… dead end # 1

2- The girls were drunk and maybe even drugged for a reason. Who and why: dead end # 2

3- Russian's FSB seen to be involved but that doesn't add up either, not at all FSB tactics. The Russian regime is tyrannical, criminal, murderous, and paranoid. Too much of this story is linked to them, they would never be this out-front. My gut feeling is telling me they are not involved but someone want to make it as they were.

Eyal continued: "Ok let's take Russians out of the equation and concentrate on Hans. He seem to be the target, what can he have or carry that is so important to want him up"

* * *

><p>Sharon head suddenly shot up<p>

"Damn it I knew something was in the back of my head … In the plane, just before I left Israel to come here, Rufus said 'I don't know whether Hans is a Pawn or a Knight'. As soon as he said it a souvenir came in my mind but I didn't act on it and that's whats been nagging me since: Ziva he's a Pawn REMEMBER…"

Sharon was going to say the code name of a mission but looked at Eyal.

"Sharon I now have higher clearance that Rivka at Mossad plus one at CIA's and MI-6, spit it out, we don't have time for games."

"Ziva remember the "Doomsday Gun" mission?"

Both Eyal and Ziva eyes widened.

Ziva let out a couple of Eyal's usual swear words and darted toward Hans's room

"Hans stripe now" That's all what Eyal heard as he came running in after Ziva.

"Ziva wait, I'd like to know what's up, before you undress anyone."

Sharon came in "Come with me Eyal, I'll explain. Leave Ziva check it out, she the expert if it what I think it is."

They went in the room with a mirror so Eyal could see Ziva with Hans.

"Sharon, what in the hell is going on? I remember the "Doomsday Gun" affair, not one of Mossad's best actions! A co-operation between a Canadian and Saddam Hussein for the building of a gun that was seen as an immediate threat to Iran and Israel. Mossad sent a team of 3 men to Brussels to neutralize that Canadian man"

"Yes and Mossad tried to blame the killing on an Iraqi agent. Big mess and not one of Mossad's best covert up, but that's not the point. It's the way Mossad went about to implicate this agent that is classified. Ziva and I know about it because we were part of the Kidon team sent in to neutralize this Iraqi agent and cover Mossad's ass."

Sharon had to stop and catch her breath. Eyal notice she was shaking. He put his arms around her and whispered "It's OK, I'm here, nothing can happen to you, go on"

She backed up in Eyal arm, pulled his hands on her chess as she would have with a blanket and continued.

"To pin that crime on this agent, they drugged him and wrote a message on his back with the blood of the Canadian they had just assassinated. The blood had been picked up at the crime scene and radioactivated. With this Iraqis' agent they had a traceable human messenger, blood 'on his hands' a Pawn in a chess game one of you Mossad colleague said! The Iragis was effectively marked as the killer but somehow it blew up in Mossad face. Don't know how or why and now is not the time to sort it out, it's not important! Human blood mixed with just the right amount of radioactivity can stay on human skin for up to 12 to 16 weeks. It was the best invisible ink ever but today with the new screenings in airports and radioactive paranoia, it's no longer used. But Hans was to be ushered out of Poland and was not to be screened by any airport security. If it's what I think it is Hans was not only an innocent assets, he was with the team that assassinated that Hammas leader. That's the part he's been hiding or maybe he was drugged and doesn't even remember being there. He's a scapegoat for something and somebody but the key to this mystery is what may be written on his back. It's a long shot maybe they"ll be no message but it only takes milk for it to show up on the skin. If there is a message, my take is that the 'message' was delivered, read and Hans was then left in the hands of Polish authorities. They counted on the message never been discovered but somehow the mole got wind of your mission and decided to have Hans neutralized to eliminate any possible proof of their plan. If Hans has some writing on his body, it might hold a part of the key to this mystery."

Eyal just looked at Sharon but at that moment they heard Ziva calling them and as they came in the room the first thing Eyal saw was a fluorescent message written in Arabic on Hans back.

Sharon looked at Ziva and Eyal, she did not read or speak Arabic but both Ziva and Eyal did and by the looks in their face the situation was critical

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13 - A Lonely Place

**Chapter 13 – A Lonely place**

Looking at the writing on Hans back Eyal muttered a couple of phrases in Hebrew.

Sharon came close to Eyal and tugged on his arm "Eyal, bad news?

Eyal didn't answer Sharon's question, instead he went directly to Hans, grabbed him by the neck, lifted him and with Eyal's 6'2 height, Hans feet were not touching the ground.

"Hans what game are you playing?"

"Eyal, I swear, I'm not playing any kind of game. It's like I told all of you over and over: I was told to go to the Mermaid Statue in Warsaw's Oldtown, meet up with four members of a Kidon team, and give them the passports. They took them and disappeared. I was just going to leave, turned around and the police was there. That's all, don't know why no one is believing me"

Eyal looked at Hans and told him sternly while dangerously tightening his hold on him.

"You're lying and I'm now sure of it. Yes, Mossad might send a four men team but not Kidon. Only one agent would have been designated to meet with you, the other would be close by to kill both of you if something went down. Those opps are experts in their respective field. They would not risk being all caught. Hans, I don't know who has a gun to you head but you're dealing with me now and believe me if you don't come clean, I won't hesitate to finish you off."

Eyal was livid, Sharon advanced to try and calm him but Ziva pulled her away and out of the room.

"Sharon, Eyal has to settle this with Hans. He's his asset. I heard Hans's story a thousand times and I never caught that small detail Eyal just picked up on. Damn he's good."

"Ziva, I heard the same story over and over…. also never picked up on it. I should have! How many times were we sent on simple pickups or deliver missions and the MO was always the same: One to make contact with the target/agent and the other one, very well armed, keeping watch in the background, never a foursome!"

Sharon and Ziva were annoyed at themselves for missing this important slip up in Hans's story. Both had even started to believe the guy.

"Ziva, what was written on his back? Never got an answer from Eyal and knew better not to push it. Since I've been with him, never seen him this angry, focused and intense."

"Girl, you're dating a very intense and complicated guy, believe me! You better get used to seeing him in this manner, he's always like this while on a mission. For the writing, we need to drill down more on it but it was a coded sentence we both seen before on a previous and very deadly mission. In a nutshell, the message read that at the next full moon there will be abducted soldiers and a large terror attack near an Israeli border kibbutz."

"So if I read you right, the Hamas leader that was killed in Khan, United Arab Emirates by the Kidon team might have been just a decoy. Something like a suicide bomber, his mission was to get a message through and Hans was the go between. Eyal is trying to find out if Hans is a double"

"Very good, Sherlock. See you kept your deduction skills up to par, my friend. Good, falling in love hasn't clouded your judgment! We have two days left till the full moon so we have our work cut out for us."

"Ziva shouldn't we be moving out of here. The hit is going to be in Israel so if we're stuck here in radio silence, we won't be of much help"

"I'm with you but got to get the orders from the Boss"

"Mossad ?"

"No, who do you think….. that boyfriend of yours. Here, he's our Boss, they didn't send him here to pick up tulips, he's mopping up our failure"

"Harsh judgement don't you think?"

"Well he's been here only a couple of hours and he's got you to spit out that tidbit of information that was stuck in that hard head of yours. Plus it took him only two interviews with Hans to know for sure he was lying … that enough for me to say: Not proud of myself but this mission is an epic failure! Think we've been out of the game a bit too long!"

"Yes, you might be right."

At that last phrase, Eyal came out of the room. Seeing him both girls took a step backwards: Eyal looked like a man on a kill and destroy mission. He grabbed Sharon's shoulders

"Strip now'

Ziva just looked at Sharon and Eyal, since Sharon had not reacted rapidly enough Eyal grabbed her clothes and pulled hard, tearing up her coveralls.

"Eyal, stop you're hurting me!"

Sharon's frantic tone of voice seemed to bring him back to earth.

He closed his eyes briefly, breathed profoundly and gently put his hands back up on her shoulders and said with his regular low, husky and sexy voice

"Sorry, love, but I have reason to believe that you are burned and marked in the same way Hans was"

Ziva venture…. "'Was'… Eyal… did you…."

Eyal shot her a look, she knew not to pursue this line of discussion. Ziva would find out soon enough but she was pretty sure Hans had met his end!

Again using the same voice Eyal continued "Sharon, if you don't strip now, I'm going to do it for you. Ziva, get that lamp you used on Hans and scan Sharon"

Sharon looked at Eyal as she grasped what he had just said. She rapidly stripped without needing any help.

Eyal was right, Sharon did have marks on her body. Three X's: one on her back and one on each arm.

"Sharon, think, can you remember when this 'painting' happened? We need to take control and stay one step ahead of this situation or we are all going to be killed"

"Oh god… Eyal… it was when I picked up the girls in Sochi. In order for me to get near them I had to blend in. So I joined the group and danced a couple of songs with them. They had all the group painted with X's on us. The X was their protest sign so that's what they told us. I was painted with what I thought was red paint. Eyal… the girls, Barbie and Bimbo were also 'painted' that means the enemy knows where I am and where they are. We definitely have a double in one of our agencies. I'm now guessing I'm a target/witness that's needs to be eliminated but why wait so close to the date of the attempt to get rid of me? "

"Don't worry they are coming, it's just a matter of time. I'm thinking they wanted to eliminate you, the girls and Hans the closest possible of their hit date. For them not to be uncovered, timing is of essence. The less time there is between the killing of the witness's and their planned attack, the better their chances of success!"

"Eyal, we need to break radio silence, this is …"

"Sharon, it's done. Robert is up to speed on everything. We have orders to get out of here, now! Sorry to inform you that Barbie and Bimbo are dead. They were found yesterday, their necks were slashed. Sharon, you're next."

"And Hans ?" Sharon looked at Eyal

« Sharon don't be naïve … Do you need for me to spell it out to you: I took care of Hans." Sharon went to speak but the look Eyal shot her was enough to make her back off.

"Ziva, get Sharon washed up. They must be tracking her as we are speaking. I'll move Hans to an abandoned location on this base in hope they will follow his signal. Warn the military that they might be receiving some unwelcomed visitors. Hoping they'll arrive after we have left. If they can't track Sharon, we might just have a chance to be in the clear and avoid a bloody confrontation."

"Eyal, if we don't stay and face them, we might never know who they are and what they are planning. If we fight them, we might have a chance at capturing them and making them talk"

Both Ziva and Eyal looked at Sharon and rolled their eyes

"Damn it Sharon, do you also believe in the tooth fairy? I know who they are. We are dealing with a Hammas assassination squad. They'd prefer to die all the while laughing in our faces than say one word of the planned attempt. I'm even guessing they don't even know nothing of the attempt. Their job is to kill you and Hans. They will execute their mission at all costs! If they die doing it that would only make them heroes. Now go with Ziva, she knows how to get rid of that dirt you have on you and loose the coverall plus any other piece of clothes you came in with."

"Euh.. Eyal, I'm not leaving in the nude."

"Don't worry, have everything you need in my luggage" Eyal shot Sharon a very sly smile!

"And it's only now that you tell me"

"Well for now, I'm enjoying the view why ruin it with clothes"

That prompted Sharon to cover herself the best possible, approached Eyal and took off his sport jacket and wrapped herself in it.

He pulled his armed around her "Hey that is one of my favorite jacket, how about some compensation"

Sharon turned around put her hands around his neck and both of them started a long love kiss

Ziva broke off the couple "Hey guys, I'm here… remember me… Sharon, we should get those tracking marks off of you now. For all we know they might be here as we speak"

Sharon pulled out of the kiss, whispered to Eyal "Love you" and joined Ziva in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Eyal, having disposed of Hans's body and informed the military of the possible threat, was now on his way back to the girls' barricade. This mission had been corrupted from the start and he was struggling with guilty feelings: Had he not been injured, he would have joined Ziva and Sharon sooner. That would have given them a lot more time to uncover the plot of this terrorist attempt. Now with only two days to the full moon, Eyal dreaded the next 48 hours. He hated working in the 'dark' plus corrupted missions were unpredictable, very dangerous… even deadly. Presently, not knowing how and where the attackers would strike was a major challenge but there was and added problem: Sharon was the next target and from numerous past experiences Eyal knew he was in for a brutal battle. One he needed to win. It pained him to admit it but he had lost his battle with Hans. Never would he have though that Hans could have been turned. From what he could gather from Hans, money was at the center of him siding with Hammas. He was promised that nobody would be hurt and that he just had to serve as a messenger. For his services they had lured him into believing he was to live a high profile life in Dubai. If only Eyal could have been able to talk to him before Hans had said the fatal 'Yes' to Hammas.<em> 'Lavin, no time to think about Hans, that part of the mission is over and done with, now you had to protect your girl'<em>

It was now certain that one or both agencies had a double in their ranks, a very unscrupulous double. That meant no one could be trusted. At the moment, with Rivka still in a coma, Eyal was not trusting anyone at Mossad's, even Rufus was not a safe bet. Eyal would work with only one person: Robert, head of MI-6 and Sharon's father. Robert had instructed Eyal to do what was necessary for them to get out rapidly and safely out of Guantanamo Bay.

Upon hearing that the mission was corrupted from the start Robert had informed Eyal that he would move the members of the A-team out of Israel and into one of CIA's safe house. For the moment, the farter they were from MI-6 and Mossad, the better it would be for the team. Eyal was instructed to get Sharon and Ziva also on US soil. Robert would arrange things with Arthur, his counterpart at CIA, for MI-6's plane to have authorisation to land at the Washington military airport.

'_OK, all is planned for our arrival in Washington, now for the tricky part… getting safely out of this hell hole while avoiding or killing the devil!'_

Opening the barricade door, Eyal from the corner of his eyes caught a flash of light. He just had time to avoid a flying knife. The knife lodged itself in the door frame directly before Eyal eyes.

He uttered "Kee betachbulot ta'ase lecha milchama (_With clandestine terrorism we will conduct war)" _

He could only hope both girls were OK. The knife was a proof that at least one of them was OK. Taking the knife out of its resting place, he smiled…. on the blade there was the drawing of two eyes. Guessing that meant they were both OK but had eyes on them, Eyal went into kill or be killed mode!

Drawing out his gun, he cautiously leaned against the wall and slowly started to enter the living room. Suddenly another flash of light, a second knife flew by him and rested itself directly in the heart of a human form that Eyal was just about to turn and shoot. Eyal bent down, reached for the knife and again had to laugh; on the blade was a number: 4 with a drawing of a skull…

'_OK, girls I get it, one down 3 to go! So they are in control of the situation, hell I feel like I'm in The Horror House of the Flying Daggers'_.

His knew his role was now to draw the killers out of hiding for the girls to finish them off. Knife throwing was one of Ziva expertise. Since Sharon had been purposely paired with Ziva to learn that skill, he guessed Sharon was also an expert at it.

'_I pity any person who tries to come between me and them, he's one dead dude. OK Lavin time to make a pigeon out of yourself'_

As he was just about to step into the kitchen another knife stuck itself in the door frame

'_Damnit, glad they're not throwing Tomahawks, I'd be scalped by now. _

Eyal knew there was a message on the knife. He slowly pulled it out and there was an arrow pointing upwards. He guessed that one of the assassins was hidden on top of the big cabinet that was in the kitchen. Eyal was quick to spot the man and throw the knife at him_. _He fell to the floor in resounding thud.

'_Pretty good Lavin, out of practice and a bull's eyes and in complete darkness, OK two down, two to go'_

Suddenly a gun shot and another thud but this time Eyal knew it wasn't a man that had fallen. The sound was that of a woman's body and the Hebrew swear word he heard told him it was Ziva and by the energy coming out of that word… she was OK. Then just above Ziva body another knife flew by …. And another body went down. Ziva swore again and pushed the body off of her.

"_OK 3 down 1 to go"_

The gun shot must have alerted the guards on the base, the emergency alarms sounded and spot lights went on blinding everybody in the house. Eyal was quick to spot the last assassins, a fraction of a second later the guy was lying face down with a mortal head wound.

The cavalry arrived but a bit late. Their job was to pick up the bodies!

One of the soldier addressing Eyal "Hey, you guys want a job, we'd love to have you stay a bit longer. We haven't had this much action since that Canadian Omar Khadr was sent back home!"

Eyal thanked the soldiers for their help. He asked for some medical supplies to treat Ziva. Eyal noticed that Sharon had not come out of her hiding spot.

"Sharon, light are on and the war is over, you can come out now. Unless you have another knife with a message to throw at me"

Just as Eyal finished his sentence it dawned on him that they might have a problem on their hands. He swiftly signal to Ziva but she had also come to the same conclusion.

Turning to the sound of footstep behind them, they saw Sharon heavily strapped with what seemed to be two bombs and the number five member of this assassination team!

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14 - Thumps Thumps in the night

Chapter 14 - Thumps, Thumps in the night

Annie and the A team were in the process of getting their things packed with orders to rendez-vous with an MI-6 plane. No other instructions were given to them. Robert had told Annie to be on the lookout for any suspicious happenings and had also warned her that the only contacts she should trust was himself or Eyal since it was now a fact that one or both agencies had a spy amongst spies!

Annie briefed Auggie, Eric and Vincent, they had a lot of questions that she could not answer. Where were Eyal and Sharon, were they going to join them, where were they going? And the list continued!

"Look guys, can't tell you more than I know. We gather everything and pack it up. Robert arranged for a car to bring us to the airport. From there we take an MI-6 plane for destination unknown. The main reason I was given was that MI-6 and/or Mossad might have a double agent in their ranks, that Sharon was burned and a terrorist attempt might be in the making. We are ordered to presume we are being watched. Can't tell you much more but Robert's tone was serious, think the situation is bad. So let's be on the lookout for anything and everything. We know the drill. Eric that means you stay close to one of us at all time."

"Annie I'm not clueless, I had basic training so I know how to stay low. That was even my specialty. _(All smiled at Eric words_) You said to be on alert for abnormal situations, I might have one. Was not going to mention it, didn't want to bother you with thump thump noises in the night but here goes; In our surveillance tapes of border crossings, the ones we are piggy backing on Mossad surveillance cameras, I heard some strange noises all night and in the morning they suddenly stopped. It may be nothing but since we were told to go with our 6th sense mine is telling something is not right."

Annie reassured him "Eric that just what is expected of us. Better to be laughed at for mentioning something than seeing a deadly attack take place, one that we might have prevented if we had spoken! What part of the border are you speaking about?"

Annie and Auggie were intrigue by Eric's discovery.

"It's the Kibbutz Ein Hashlosha in the south. It's located on the border with Gaza. They have been the target of kassam and mortar attacks from Hamas, Islamic Jihad and other Palestinian Arab terror groups that are in the Hamas controlled area. Mossad have them on their radars because they are continually targeted. Only about 350 people live there."

"OK, I'm transferring your information to Robert. It might give him another piece of the puzzle."

Annie rapidly reported Eric's finding to Robert. He added it up to the intel Eyal had given him. It was a long shot but Eric's information might just have identified where Hamas was planning their big attack.

"Annie, Eric might be on to something. Get him and Auggie to fully explore what could be going on there. Also tell Eric he did a good job and that his intuition might have just saved many lives! I'll take care of the proper authorizations for your team to have access to all the necessary files and information from the Mossad and IDF (Israel Defense Forces)."

Annie conveyed Robert's message to Auggie and Eric. Eric was quite proud of himself. Tech opps don't often receive congratulations from the big boss. Agents get 'the well done' compliments and more often than none forget to pass them on to the tech opps. But with Eyal or Annie it was not the case, all team members were equal and always well informed or thanked. Eric was starting to truly appreciate the opportunities that were giving to him with the A-team. If his new found self-confidence could get him a girlfriend his life would be perfect!

* * *

><p>Eyal, looking at Sharon and the Hamas member holding on to her, deducted that quite a fight had taken place. Both seem to have multiple wounds and there was blood on about everywhere there was skin. He could not evaluate the extent of their wounds but had to guess that both had succeeded in stabbing each other multiple times with the terrorist winning at the end.<p>

He knew Ziva would be analysing the bombs Sharon had strapped to her, it was another of her specialties so Eyal concentrated on the man himself. What did he have as weapons, what was the extent of his injuries, what could he deduct from his facial expressions, eyes, voice etc. Eyal had always been good at reading people maybe with the exception of Hans but that was another matter he would analyse when this mission was over.

Looking at Sharon, he couldn't tell how she was coping but that was normal. They were trained to shut off emotions when in dangerous situations. What messages and emotions your friends could read off you, your enemies would also read the same ones and use them to their advantage.

Feeling he had the attacker pretty much summed up Eyal started his negotiations.

Speaking Arabic "I'm Eyal what is your name?"

No answer, he just shoved Sharon into Eyal's path, using her as a loaded weapon.

'_Not good, he's desperate and realises he's not getting out of here alive. Have to find a way to get him talking, shake his core. Ça passe ou ça casse (Here goes nothing) as would say Sharon. _

Eyal standing tall in front of him "Hey you want to get it over with well do it now or tell me what you want. I'm Israeli and you know we aren't afraid of dying. I can even do it for you if you want, bombs are my specialty, just love hearing those tic-tac countdowns. Come on do it, blow us up because if you don't the US army, here, is going to do it for you. That means your moment of glory or being a martyr will be over. The news will be 'US army takes down a Hamas terrorist.' You want your mother, father, brother or sister reading that kind of newspaper article"

Having strapped Sharon with the bombs and not himself, Eyal deducted that he was not the suicidal bomber type. So using a Ruff and Tuff lines of talking might just get to him. Eyal seemed to have guess right the attacker's eyes registered some emotions, he shoved Sharon to his side and started talking (in Arabic).

His demands where delirious and deranged – Crack down on Egyptians for revoking citizenship to thousands of Hamas members; Death to Israel and its allies and he continued raving.

Eyal needed to bring him to make a mistake, a wrong move for him or Ziva to attack him, time was running out before that man completely loss it.

"Hey I can't change the world and you either. Why don't you tell me what you want? What do you say, can we deal?"

Again no reactions, Sharon's eyes met his. He notice she was flexing her wrist and he knew what she was trying to tell him. Turning slowly to get Ziva attention making sure she also had caught on to Sharon's plan. Ziva nodded. Funny, Sharon was MI-6 but she definitely had kept lots of Mossad/Kidon's ways. It was their first time working closely together and if felt as natural as working with Ziva. She might not have a dark side but was definitely skilled.

Eyal continued negotiating "Can I get you some water and treat your wounds. You're bleeding pretty badly. I'm a doctor, look at the supplies I have. I can patch you up. Just need to get my medical bag. I'm going to ask Ziva here to get you some water and my bag. Is that OK?

The man nodded. Ziva went in the kitchen for a glass a water and was approaching him slowly, teasing him slightly with the glass of water. As soon as he went to take the glass out of Ziva hand, Sharon flung Ziva the knife she had up her sleeve. Ziva skilfully caught the knife by its blade and in the blink of an eye flung it in the terrorist's chest. The last dead man walking dropped to the floor while Sharon fell into Eyal's arms.

Ziva rushed at Sharon's side, took a look at the homemade bombs and shook her head

"Amateurs… Baton rouge homemade bombs, nothing to them, they can cause lots of damage but are easy to disarm."

It took them seconds to safely free Sharon.

"Eyal, she not coming to and was getting paler by the second while you were talking to that mutt head!"

"Yes I noticed that too, she must have internal bleeding. Help me get her on the couch. I need to examine her.

Eyal was right, lifting her t-shirt, he knew right away she was in trouble. A large area of deeply purple skin was running across her stomach, a tell sign of internal bleeding.

"Ziva there must be a medical doctor here, get him here fast"

Eyal pushed some hair out of Sharon face and gently kissed her closed eyelids, an angle kiss. "Come on, love, stay with me, you can shake this."

The soldiers arrived with a nurse and doctor. They had Sharon on a stretcher in no time.

Eyal while waiting for news on Sharon contacted Robert. Robert informed Eyal of Eric findings. Change of plans: The team would be staying in Tel Aviv and Eyal, Sharon and Ziva would join them. It was a situation where the safety of civilians was put before the safety of the team. Yes they might risk being burned by the mole at MI-6 and/or Mossad. But if that meant that the lives of normal citizens could be save that was the only course of action that needed to be taken. The basis of a spy's job is to make the world a better place after all. Only problem they had to leave right away. With a timeline of a bit more than a 48 hours before the planned attack, timing was of essence. Eyal didn't like the idea of having to leave Sharon behind but that's what he might have to do if she wasn't fit to travel. Both he and Ziva had their pilot license so handling the MI-6 plane was not a problem, the problem was the 10-12 hour flight with one refueling stop in Zurich. Plus the Swiss authorities could sometime complicate matters when it came to accepting spy related events. Eyal had to trust Robert to come through because the 48 hours clock was ticking fast!

Eyal asked the approaching nurse for a blanket to cover Ziva who has fallen asleep.

"Always as chivalrous my friend"

"Not really, it's more like I'm taking care of my chauffeur. You up to flying a PC-12 NG. I'll take the second half of the trip. I need a couple of hours of sleep. By the way since we're in this make shift hospital, you need some mending, that fall you took sounded nasty."

"No I'm fine"

Eyal approached Ziva and examined her carefully.

Pushing him back "Hey, told you I was OK, you still have a problem with trust, I see!"

"Yes and as I remember the last time you told me you were fine I ended up having to carry you through an underground tunnel all the while trying to figure out a way to stop you from bleeding to death. See we needed to get out before the bomb we had placed were schedule to go off! Today, I need you and your flying skills… I'm not taking any chances. Lift that t-shirt so I can check you out."

"Look I'm fine, you're just a pervert in disguise"

"Get up and turn around"

"I can strip if you want me to" she proceeded doing just that, Eyal stopped her.

"OK that's enough, stop the acting, remember me… I know the real Ziva and would really like for her to come out of hiding"

Ziva put her head on Eyal shoulder and he put his arm around her

"Dear Eyal, you're still the only one that can get to me!"

Being reassure that Ziva was OK Eyal sat down next to her.

"How did you and Sharon meet? Never in my wildest dreams could have I imagine that you two could end up together."

"It was in Washington, we we're called in by Joan Campbell to work on a mission together. Funny my first impression of her was that she seemed to be a bit of a hothead for a spy."

"She was and still is, that what I love about her! You seem happy Eyal, that black cloud you continualy had over you seems to have dispersed. I'm glad for you, still can't explain you and Sharon but from what I see you are good for one another."

"Ziva, Sharon and I have so many entwine connections. It's like we have been living a paralleled lives. Enough about me and Sharon. How are you coping? I heard you left NCIF and the US, what's up? You back with the Mossad?"

"No for now I'm freelancing. Eyal, it's complicated and I really don't feel up to talk about it yet but I'm keeping you to your words… when I want/need to talk you'll be the one I'm going to call, OK"

"And I'll come running, I promise" Ziva leaned on Eyal and like a big brother he comforted her.

They were startled by the doctor coming to give them news on Sharon.

"Mr. Lavin I presume?"

"Yes, how is Sharon?"

"She OK, had quite a number of stiches but no organs where touched. Only superficial wounds. The bruising was not caused by internal bleeding. My guess would be that she was punched in the stomach with a hard blunt object."

Eyal shook his head at the doctor's last sentence. "Doctor, we have to leave in the next hour, do you think she'll be up to traveling."

"Don't see why not, she will be drowsy for the next couple of hours but she just needs to rest. Like I said the wounds were superficial, she is a very lucky lady or a well-trained spy! The doctor winked at Eyal. Eyal wasn't surprise by the doctor affirmation. This place must have been quite a spy gathering, especially when it was first established. Eyal had not gotten any official missions in this location but had been here a couple of times to gather some intel and he was always happier to leave than to arrive!

"Mr. Lavin, I'll get Mrs. Welby ready to leave. We have experience in getting them shipped out rapidly and don't worry we don't use waterboarding anymore!"

Eyal had to laugh at the doctor's particular humour. Having spies, soldiers and terrorists for patients must not always be easy.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world, Annie had just inform the team that they were staying put and that Eyal and Sharon would be joining them shortly.<p>

Resting on Auggie shoulder, Annie was relieved that Eyal would be joining them. Taking point in a mission was not at all like being team leader. She wasn't quite ready for all the planning, preparation and debriefing that went along with having to lead a team of spies. Especially spies that mostly had more experience than she did. She was missing field action. Eyal's nature was more suite for this kind of work. A calm person, he had ran numerous missions some more dangerous than others, had a high number of assets and was one of the best to get things organised rapidly.

Auggie sensing that his girlfriend was in a pensive mood "Annie you're a bit too quiet are you OK?"

"I am now, glad Eyal is taking over. I can go back to disobeying him, like it better that way. "

"It's not an easy job leading and organising a team, but strangely enough, you're good at it Annie. (That got him a poke in the ribs) You're come a long way from that first mission as a prostitute! Why don't we take our boss's advice and take some time off clock till his return... to clear our mind as he said! A nice meal and some relaxing exercises afterwards….What do you say?"

"Hummmm, that sound like a plan, a wonderful plan. We haven't have time completely to ourselves for a while. This mission has grown into quite a spider web and my feelings are telling me it's not finish yet!"

"I'm with you on that. Eyal's asset extraction, the Kidon's assassination mission, the presence of a mole somewhere and the A-team being called in is spelling a timeline in pandemonium!"

To that Eric came in with some questions, for Annie, of what was to come of them.

"Eric, it's a me and Auggie night. Eyal should be back tomorrow and if it's not a life or death situation, can you keep your question for him."

"Well, me and Vincent were planning to scout Eyal's cousin bar, you can join us if you want. They say there's a great band playing"

Auggie rolled his eyes "Eric what words do you not understand in 'It's an Annie and Auggie night'?

"Oh.. sorry Boss, you want some time alone?"

"By George I think he's got it!" was Auggie's response

* * *

><p>Eyal was sleeping (lightly) and Ziva was lost in her though when the doctor rolled Sharon in. Ziva was surprise to see Sharon as alert. Sharon signaled Ziva too stay where she was and not to move, wave the doctor to leave. She slowly got up, went in Eyal's back and put her hands around his shoulders. Ziva had anticipated Eyal's dogging techniques that could have hurt Sharon a lot more. She rapidly stopped him from throwing Sharon over the couch.<p>

"Dammit Sharon, one of these days I'm going to hurt you badly if you keep on 'surprising' me this way."

"Eyal, just for once I'd like to be able to give you a Wake up kiss. Never through you'd be this hard to train!"

"Come here, I'll demonstrate an easier way to train me: Wake me up, no sneaking up on me, lean over and kiss my cheek then move over giving soft kisses until you reach my lips. See nothing to it and a wonderful and pleasant way to wake up!"

"Lesson learned Mr. E, next time I'll put that in practice. Better that than coming flying over a couch!"

Ziva was shaking her head at both of them. She was seeing Eyal in quite another light. Ziva, like Eyal, was continualy carriyng a chip on her shoulder; both their sisters were killed by terrorists at a young age. They were trained by Kidon in espionage, assassination and counter-terrorism and that alone could darken anyone's outlook on life. She was happy to see Eyal genuinely smiling and enjoying life. She only wished she could meet someone who could do the same for her but her life at this point was complicated.. what else was new!"

Ziva kidded them: "Hey kids, stop smooching, you're making me jealous"

Sharon, as always, had an answer for her ex-partner in crime "Come and join us, we French really like 'un trip à trois' "

Both Eyal and Ziva froze at Sharon's word and Sharon busted out laughing.

"It was a joke, you can breathe … don't worry I'm not sharing him with no one! Let's get to our business at hand, are you guys ready to leave? I asked the ground crew to prep the plane, it should be ready now. Eyal what's our destination?"

"Sharon, you're not flying that plane. You've just had quit a number of stiches and you were sedated"

"No I wasn't. Asked and got local anesthesia with very light sedation. I flew this plane in and I'm flying it out. One of you can replace me for some time but I'm flying it out. Eyal you're not going to talk me out of that"

"Sharon we both (Ziva and me) have our pilot license why put yourself through pain that you don't need."

"It's a thing with me, I always want/need to finish what I started. I'm flying this plane out, no arguing please!"

"Eyal, let it go, you won't win this argument. I've worked with her for two years and she always insisted on finishing up what she started doesn't care how dangerous or deadly it is…. She can't seem to leave a situation undone!"

"OK Sharon, what do you say if we split the flight three ways? If you feel tired before that, Ziva will replace you. The only sleep I had in the last 48 hours was the 3-4 hours I had with you this morning so I need a bit of shut eyes before we touch down in Tel Aviv. We have 48 hours to find and beat a terrorist attack so I don't think well be getting some sleep in that time!"

"So Tel Aviv it is, let get to the plane."

Getting on the plane "Sharon are you sure you're OK"

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek "I'm fine, look I've flown with worst injuries than a couple of cuts. I promise that as soon as I need to take some pain killers, I'll asked Ziva to replace me."

"Well, I'll only get some sleep if Ziva sit in the co-pilot seat, can you at least agreed to that?"

"Ziva, you're my babysitter while my caring boyfriend has a power nap."

"No problem, I have a couple of Eyal stories I would love to share with you!"

Eyal rolled his eyes "Ziva….!"

"Don't worry E, I've also got a couple of Sharon stories while she'll be napping. You two were far from being angels in your wild and funk days… " Ziva pointed her finger at both of them and laughed at Sharon's and Eyal's 'What stories is she speaking about' faces."

They were off and Sharon as she had promised had given her pilot chair to Ziva. Four hours in the trip, she was feeling some pain and needed to take some meds. Rummaging for them through her bag she was startled by Eyal.

"You looking for this?"

"What did you do, steel it from my bag to be sure I'd take it. I see you still don't trust me. Did you at least get some sleep?"

"I'm OK, I rested while you and Ziva seemed to have quite a laugh at my expense, I presume"

Sharon was clamping both her lips together, Ziva had indeed told her some very 'awkward' Eyal moments but Ziva knowing Eyal had been careful with what she told Sharon, nothing to personal.

"Well let's say I know a bit more to what extent my boyfriend can go to get the women he wan't… even if she's royalty and married!"

Eyal put his head down and whispered "I'm going to kill that woman!"

"Hey, don't be mad, nothing Ziva told me surprised me. I still love you, I only know more about who you were before we met. You don't talk much about yourself so I've learned that the only way I'm going to get to know the real you is listening to people you were close to."

Eyal pulled her over to him, reclined with her on top of him.

"Mrs. Welby have you ever been up close and personal with a guy at 30 000 feet in altitude."

"Eyal, I'm a spy, a pilot and my specialty is extracting spies, assets and targets. Have those wings and was inducted into the exclusive Mile-High Club some time ago.. Sorry!"

"OK, let me rephrase my question 'Have you ever been up close and personal with an Israeli at 30 000 feet in altitude?' "

"Do you really want an answer to that or do you want me to show you how's it's done. Having a private plane is the best… beats a plane's rear bathroom"

To that Sharon straddled him while teasing him with chest and ear kisses, he returned the embraces making sure not to put pressure on her wounds.

"Love, I'm also a pilot, a spy…a man spy, meaning we are often tasked with having sex with our assets or targets… so I too have some experience."

"Well loverboy why don't we both shut up, stop bragging and share our knowledge."

Those were the last words before they engaged in a wonderful and heightened sexual bliss. They had all the ingredients needed to begin a wonderful journey; the right attitude, trusting each other as a partner and no hang-ups about each other's previous experiences. For Eyal it was not easy talking about his past experiences but Sharon had a way to put it all in perspective and she didn't express any jealousy of his past. He appreciated that trait in Sharon but he wasn't sure he could do the same. He had to admit he was a bit more jealous than she was.

Eyal woke up just in time to replace Ziva. He didn't need no alarm, his internal clock had never failed him. He noticed that Sharon was no longer by his side. He went up to the cockpit and found the girls chatting and laughing. He had never seen Ziva letting her guards down as much with a fellow spy or even a friend for that matter. Like Eyal, she always had guarded her life and personal feelings. How Sharon had pierce through that wall was a mystery to Eyal and after this mission was over it was one discussion he would want to have with Sharon.

"Girls, Captain Lavin at your service."

Ziva handed him the control of the plane and whispered to him "I see the only way to get you to sleep soundly is having sex!"

Ziva left them to get some much needed sleep.

Eyal looked at Sharon with a dark stare. Being a private person, he didn't appreciate his personal life being discussed openly.

"Never said a word, she guessed. We didn't discuss nothing personal, I would never cross that line. Eyal she knows both of us well and she's trained to read people. I don't like that angry look, love when you're smiling a lot better."

"You have the key to make me smile… use it"

Sharon got up, sat sideways on him, and kissed him while putting the plane on autopilot.

"Sharon are you crazy?"

"We are at the end of the Atlantic and still 2 hours before our refueling pit stop. You wanted a first at 30 000 feet… well here's your chance.. You game loverboy?"

"You MI-6 agents must really have some James Bond's training 101! Ziva… remember her!"

"Don't worry about Ziva, she must be sleeping soundly and if she isn't she knows me….She won't bother us I promise!"

"That has the same effect as my mother telling me it's OK to have sex because she won't watch! Sharon…."

Well neither the 'Ziva' or 'mother' line of thinking was enough to stop them from ….. Eyal though he had seen or tried it all but this was a first for him and a delightful one it was.

After having 'played around' Sharon and Eyal were having a brainstorming session to find out what could signify Eric's findings.

Ziva joined them as Eyal was commencing his final approach leg. Robert had obtained permission for them to land at the Dübendorf Airbase for refueling but it would be a hit and run type of stop. They would only have time for a quick bite to eat and coffee to stay awake! Time was of essence here!

Back in the plane after a quick stop in the military's cafeteria, Sharon was feeling the effect of her injuries.

"Ziva I should be the one to take the next leg but my cuts and stiches are really getting to me and don't want to risk taking more meds. You up to taking the pilot's seat again. Eyal don't offer yourself, saw you yawing just a minute ago!"

"I just had nice two hour nap, I'm OK. Get some rest and to make sure you do, I'll keep Mr. Lavin with me. Seem you two don't know when to call it a quit! It's like the words of a Justin Timberlake song 'Tunnel Vision': I know you like it, I know you like it, I'm on you, in in on you, I see only you… I got that tunnel vision for you, I only see you! Zoom, Zoom, Zoom"

Both Eyal and Sharon shot Ziva a sly smile!

Suddenly Eyal shot up from the co-pilot seat making both girls jump

"What the fu… Eyal, you have a cramp or what" Ziva was the first to react.

"Why didn't I think of this before, Ziva remember the mission where I had to stop you from bleeding to death?"

"Yes"

"Now remember the code phrase that was on Hans back…What was the goal of that mission?"

"We had to destroy…." And then it hit her also….

"Eyal, after all those years, they're doing it again."

"Guys, can you clue me in….I wasn't on that mission and you're giving me the creeps"

To be continued!

* * *

><p><em>Would like you opinion, two reader PM me and want me to keep Ziva in the story line, what your take on this idea. PM me or review about Ziva character. <em>

_I'd like to thank Taliahah for telling me the difference between a mold and mole. Sorry reader, the right word was 'a mole'! Also the "Me' reader that left me a long and very nice review, a heartfelt thanks I really appreciated it!_


	15. Chapter 15 - Boum Boum!

**Chapter 15 – And then it went BOOM!**

Eyal and Ziva were sure they now had the answer of the where and how the planned attack was going to go down.

"Ziva before we leave think you could access and retrieve some of Mossad's files concerning your last tunnel mission." Then turning to Sharon to answer her question:

"Sharon, putting together Eric's information with ours, think Hamas might have dug a tunnel running from the Gaza Strip to the Israeli border Kibbutz Ein Hashlosha. The noise Eric picked up could be that of digging. Tunnels of the sort are usually meant to abduct soldiers or carry out large terror attacks. We have the where and how, we now need to find out the what. Sharon, Ziva has been through quit an experience on a previous tunnel mission: Soldiers were killed, Ziva was capture and left for dead by Mossad. If it would not have been for her US NCIS team, she probably would not have survived. Not our best moment as an agency"

Sharon was pensive "I know about that mission Eyal. To Mossad's defense it was more the obsession of Eli David to protect Israel even at the cost of his own daughter's life. I've seen and witness horrible situations but that man was deranged. Can't believe he rose through the ranks of Mossad until he reached the position of Deputy Director."

"Let's say he was a complicated man that was trained as a Mossad officer by very ruthless Masters. He had a vision for what he wanted of his family that did not transcend on his running of the agency. I was trained under his command and never sense that 'craziness' he expected of Ziva. Sharon I was mostly in Europe while you and Ziva were paired up, you two seemed to have forged quite a friendship. I know she isn't the bounding type, care to tell me what happened between you two."

Sharon shot him a shy glance "Sorry, that information hasn't gone vertical"

Eyal smiled and knew not to push this conversation. A code of silence between spies is sacred and there was an unwritten rule that commanded him not to seek any further information: The 4 S rule: Spies' Silence Secrets are Sacred.

"Eyal coming back to our present mission, the Kibbutz Ein Hashlosha, does that name mean 'Spring of the Three.'? "

Eyal looked surprise "Very good Mrs. Welby, you're learning fast. I see Annie is not the only one gifted for languages"

"No, I'm really not gifted at all for languages. I remember that name because in 2000 a couple of students from Juilliard's were invited by a fellow student to perform for the 50th anniversary of that Kibbutz. What I recall from the history of the place is that it was established during the 1950's by a group of soldiers from the Nahal Brigade, who were also members of the Zionist youth movement Hanoar Hatzioni. The kibbutz was named after three youth members were killed during the 1948 War of Independence. Is that the one you guys are talking about?"

Ziva having successfully retrieve the files Eyal had asked for and having heard Sharon's recollection, high fived her "Partner, you have some memory. Yes that's the one"

"I remember another thing from that Kibbutz: There is only one 'attraction' that could be of interest, well except the numerous soldiers that patrol there. Could it be that the next war Israel might face could be a terror tunnel attack at that Israeli border or more precisely their local kindergarten? That's where we performed our show. It was the biggest building and there was a wonderful strip of grass finishing off with a small hill, a natural auditorium. It was wonderful singing and dancing our hearts out in such a beautiful environment. I remember the kids being so friendly and wanting to dance and sing with us! We had a blast"

Ziva and Eyal faces when blank. Ziva was the first to recover "Eyal, Sharon might be on to something. We need to get there, IDF can't act on maybes, they need facts and we have none. But we can go in. If we evacuate everybody, Hamas will just abort this attack and start over in another location. We need to get them 'dead on their feet' just like we did on our last mission."

Sharon laughed "Ziva, you still have problem with English idioms… 'dead on their feet' means they were tire not dead!"

"Close enough" Ziva sighted

"Ziva, we won't need to go off grid this time, we will have the backing of MI-6 and Mossad. The A-team was put in place to independently and covertly run these kind of missions. You guys get this plane ready to leave, I'm going to call Robert to give him a fuller picture."

The plane was ready to leave for Tel Aviv. Ziva was going through her pre takeoff checklist. Eyal joined them and read them in on what would be the next moves:

"Robert is topping his hat off to you guys! Being in communication blackout, each in a different part of the world and still succeeding, as a team, into completing quite a puzzle in a short lap of time is quite an achievement."

"Eyal, how can we control the situation till we get there?" Ziva asked.

"As we speak, Mossad will assist IDF in protecting the residents with Eric and Auggie on techs to certify the presence of a tunnel. That kibbutz is prepared for such eventualities. So it should not arise Hamas's suspicions if the Emergency Response team and soldiers patrol the area. Mossad and MI-6 want us to neutralize the attack just as it is about to happen, translation be sure to bring down the perpetrators of that attempts. Auggie and Erik will be tasked with getting us eye and ears in and around some installations near the possible tunnel. Ziva, we go in the evening before the planned attack, place some listening devises and sophisticate explosive, then the waiting game will begin"

Sharon was pondering if she should ask her next question and decided to go for it "Eyal could Israel lodge a drone strike. Might be safer, we know you have the capabilities"

Eyal shot a sly smile at Sharon "So how did MI-6 get this knowledge Mrs. Welby?! But Sharon to answer your question and this stays between us: Yes, we could but I won't recommend or ask for it. Presently it's an airspace turf war between Israel's drones and Hezbollah's drones. If drones start to be flown kamikaze style that could up with casualties like those of suicide bombings and drones strikes would be much harder to stop. So better not get the A-team involved in drone attacks. I have the start of an intervention plan and should have it ready by the time we land in Tel Aviv. Think you can handle the last leg of this flight Sharon. Would like to discuss my ideas with Ziva."

"No problem, didn't want to take pain killers but these are special circumstances so with a couple of pills, I'll be OK."

"If you're up to it Sharon, only if you're up to it. Meds only mask pain for a short period of time so if you're feeling some pain you ask to be replace. Do we have a deal and your word Mrs. Welby?

"You have a deal and I'll even seal that deal with a kiss"

They were still kissing when Ziva walked in the cockpit. "OK that does it, you two must have a sex addiction problem. It seems that every time I turn around you are having sex or are kissing! There is therapy for that you know."

Sharon laughed and answered "Ziva think you're in need of a night out. Come to think of it, I might just have a really nice guy that is also looking for a bit of fun in that area"

Eyal's eyes widened "Sharon, I like Eric but Ziva is not his type. You sure you're up to flying? Think those meds are clouding your judgment!"

Sharon and Eyal both laughed at a possible Ziva / Eric match!

"I'll be quite OK, really don't need a blind date with another nerd I presume. Got my fair share of that kind of help. Don't know why but Americans just can't leave well enough alone in the affairs of the heart. Matchmaking seems to be their favorite sport. Sharon you decided to fly?"

"Ziva, Sharon will fly the plane while we work through an intervention plan. She promised to ask for help if she's feeling any pain. You feel up to reading those old case files and helping me? It might bring back some painful memories"

"Not a problem Eyal. I only have to check two last items and the pilot chair and plane are all yours Sharon!"

Ziva went to look at the plane from the outside. They were not taking any chance with security, there was still a mole somewhere.

Eyal making sure Ziva was out of earshot

"Sharon, I'd like to run an idea by you. I'd like to ask Ziva to join the A-team. For some complicated reasons she left NCIS and doesn't trust Mossad enough to ever rejoin their ranks. Andy is having second thoughts about continuing with us. I can't blame him, being a doctor is not only a job it's a life commitment. So we are short one member. Ziva is quite qualified but she is fierce and like me quite a loner. Would not want to break the dynamic this team has. Would like your opinion since you know Ziva well? I will also consult with the others before talking to Ziva, it has to be a team decision."

"Eyal, I knew for some time that Andy was having second thoughts. I'm just glad he finally told you. I was so scared of slipping you a hint about that secret! As for Ziva, it's a good idea but must admit I have some worries. I know Ziva well and you are right she is a fierce fighter and sometime even a bit of a kamikaze. Do you think you can keep her in line?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can. We go a long way."

"Also, I should warn you, me pairing with Ziva, in some occasions you might also have to keep me in line. Add us two with Annie and you'll have quite a harem on your hands. Sure you are ready for such an explosive trio?"

"Well you three can't be worse than the Rivka as a boss, Ziva always needing being rescued and Hanna's paranoia waiting for me at home…. I lived through that for four years so I think I can handle you three"

Sharon smiled lovingly at him "Another thing Eyal, I'm not the same when I work with Ziva. In French we have a saying 'Qui s'assemble s'ressemble' (who we pair together finish by acting in unison together). You might not like what you're going to see sometimes."

"I'm ready to take that risk Sharon. MI-6 goal in that pairing was for you to acquire a more somber nature and you didn't. From what your father told me you put up quite an act for that two years. So if your acting skills are still up to par, I know the real Sharon will come back when the missions are over."

"My fears are that one day I will not be able to switch back on!"

"I won't let that happen, promise… I have my ways" And to that they kissed and …. Ziva walked in on them …. again!

"That does it, I'm calling a certain US golfer and getting the name of his sex therapist, you two need to consult a specialist! You do know you are spies and the name of our game is being discreet. You guys are losing it!"

* * *

><p>Sharon stayed in the pilot chair for the rest of the trip. They arrived early morning in Tel Aviv. Eyal stopped to get some breakfast, coffee (lots of coffee) and some power drinks for Eric. Next stop, the safe house where the rest of the team was.<p>

"Eyal, your team also has a member that powers up on those drinks. I work with a special team member, Abby, that powers up on them. She even out performs herself when our boss brings her the mega sized ones"

Sharon interrupted Ziva "Is she the gothic forensic scientist expert?"

Ziva smiled "Yes, she's gothic, but an intelligent gothic and all in all a very caring person."

"Hummmm, Ziva you have her coordinates?"

"Forget it, she's been burnt a couple of times on blind dates. Sharon what's with you and matchmaking!"

"Well just so happens that me and Eyal are, in a way, together because of an American matchmaker. So it does work sometime."

"Though you two met at CIA's for a mission"

"Yes, we met at CIA but Eyal had a thing for the girl that matched us up at that time so we met but no sparks flied"

Eyal did not want for Sharon to continue that discussion "Sharon, Ziva really doesn't want to hear such a story so early in the morning"

"It's quite all right Eyal, I'd like to know how you two really met"

"Let me rephrase my comment: Ziva doesn't need to know the story of our meeting" Again the need to know was respected between spies, the girls stopped that line of discussion and returned to the mission at hand.

Arriving at the safe house, Sharon eyed Eyal "Eyal, why don't we surprise the rest of the team?"

"No, think timing is not right, we have our work cut up for us in the next hours. Don't think it would be a good idea to get a turf war going between us."

Sharon continues "Well just a few minutes of fun before getting dark and serious can't be that bad. Now how could spies surprise spies? "

Ziva whispered something to Sharon and they were off. Eyal pushed backwards and rested his head on the car's headrest. He preferred to stay out of this plan. He didn't stop the girls thinking it could be a good way for the team to bond and get to know Ziva at the same time.

Suddenly lights went on in the safe house. He slumped rapidly in his seat as Vincent and Eric opened the door seemingly looking for something or someone. He was thinking what the girls could be up to, hoping they wouldn't cause too much havoc. Sharon came back and pulled Eyal with her not telling him what was up. They went to the safe house's door and knocked lightly. Annie rapidly opened the door with a very concerned look on her face.

"Eyal, Sharon your timing is nothing but miraculous… come in fast… Eric's gone missing."

Eyal looked at Sharon and rolled his eye.

"Annie why don't we go inside and you can tell us what happened" Eyal was trying his best to keep a straight face but seeing Annie's concern in contrast with Sharon's smart-aleck look, it was quite a task.

Arriving in Eric's room, where the rest of the gang had gathered, Eyal was met with a couple of grim faces. He took one look at the red lipstick message on the bed's headboard and put his head down and breathed deeply to stop from laughing.

Vincent spoke "Eyal, we went out at your cousin's bar last night. We both met a nice girl but I assure you we were careful not to be followed back here. The girls just wanted a bit of dancing and drinking. At closing time, we went our separate ways."

Eyal shot Auggie, Annie and Vincent a stern look "I'm a bit disappointed in you guys. Look closely at the letters and symbols in that message."

Vincent answered "its gibberish Eyal, it doesn't seem to mean nothing. We were all sleeping when we heard noises that seemed like struggling and fighting in Eric's room. We rapidly got up but Eric was gone when we got arrived. He disappear into thin air and fast, it had to be professional. But something is really strange, breakfast, coffee and power drinks are placed on the table."

Suddenly Annie swore in Hebrew, looked at Eyal and Sharon, shook her finger at them "You guys are really not funny, you scared the hell out of us!"

Auggie and Vincent looked at the message on the wall then at Annie.

Annie continue "Guys, Hebrew and Arabic is written from right to left. The first word is in Hebrew, the second in Arabic and the third in Russian and so on. And to make matters a bit more complicated, written from right to left but letters are spelled backwards. That's why I didn't pick up on it. Now let me decode that message: "I'm hiding in the entry's closest. Take your time… I'm with a girl name Ziva."

Auggie head shot up "Ziva like in Ziva David from NCIS, the daughter of Mossad's first in command that was killed in Washington last year?"

Eyal nodded positively while Annie led the way to deliver Eric!

They opened the door and had to laugh at what they saw. Eric and Ziva seemed to be quite cozy with each other in that miniature closet. Eric came out in a daze "I think I'm in love"

All looked at Ziva then at Eric.

Ziva spoke "It's not me, don't worry. Being up close and personal with Eric, I got to know him. Decided to pass time by introducing him to an ex-colleague of mine Abigail "Abby" Sciuto "

Auggie added "Please tell me you didn't introduce Eric to that gothic dresser that is NCIS's expert in ballistics, digital forensics, and DNA analysis"

"Yes, I still have secure links to NCIS and introduce them with my cell, is there problem?"

Eyal stopped the small talk "People, think presentation are in order, this is Ziva David a colleague and friend of mine. She's going to be helping us on this mission. Andy can't join us and we are going to need her expertise in explosive and counter-terrorist."

Ziva interrupted "Eyal, think there is just Annie that need introduction. I know Vincent, Auggie and now Eric. Washington is sometimes not big enough for FBI, CIA and NCIS. We, a one point, found ourselves on each other's feet or in each other's faces! It should be interesting working together"

"Ok sit down, all of you" Sharon and Ziva went to speak but the look Eyal shot them made them rapidly shove Auggie aside and sit down with the rest of the team.

"We have little time and dangerous actions are going to take place. I need to know if you can work together. Ziva is here to help but I'd rather ask her to sit back if you are not comfortable with her joining us."

Auggy spoke "Eyal, don't worry. We are quite capable and even willing to work together. I know of Ziva's reputation and it's an excellent one. As I see it, having her different agencies knowledge and experience is a plus. Do you realize that with the addition of Ziva we have the Mossad-Kidon, CIA, MI-6, FBI and NCIS way of working? We are coming in quite a multi-cultural and multi-dimension team. So from my part 'Welcome Ziva, happy to have you on board'! "

Vincent saluted Ziva, "That goes for me also"

Annie "Only the fact that you're a girl goes for me, welcome Ziva!

Eric who was still in a daze with a power drink in his hand "Nothing to add, she's the best. She even brought me some power drinks."

"That settles it then, now we have work to do. Annie why don't we have a one on one so you can put me up to par on what is going down here. Auggie and Eric sort out what intel you gathered, you're going to brief us on it after I'm finish with Annie. Ziva, Sharon and Vincent you're on firepower duty. Here the address of a contact of mine, I called and he's waiting for you three. Vincent get some fire arms and munitions, Sharon and Ziva you're explosive duty, get what you can to make some nice firework and destroy an underground tunnel. It's my treat, if you see something you particularly like pick it up. I'm sure our terrorists' friends will love it to death."

* * *

><p>Eyal settle with Annie: "Did Robert read you in on what going down."<p>

Annie answered "Yes Eyal. Auggie and Eric went even farther, they were able, with ground-penetrating radar technology to map out the tunnel.

Auggie took over "It's massive, a 2½-kilometer (1½-mile) tunnel running from the Gaza Strip under the border and ending up near the Israeli border kibbutz Ein Hashlosha. It's 15 meters (about 50 feet) deep, and has several exits. Its final exit was discovered in farmland near Ein Hashlosha's kindergarten. The starting point of the tunnel is located in the village of Abasan Al-Sair, located between the town of Khan Yunis and the border fence with Israel."

Eyal continued "Well done guys! Sharon once had a signing engagement there and made us realize there is one main and central building…."

Auggie face tightened "The local kindergarten. From the intel I have, all the kids, parents, and old folks gather there."

"We can't be sure, that's why we have to stop the attack just before it's triggered. Sadly the timing seems right for a hard hit. Just a few days ago Israel's leaders accused Palestinian President of choosing Hamas over peace with Israel. Headlines like 'Fatah-Hamas Unity Agreement Evokes Israeli-US Threats' are not reassuring. The peace talks are very close to collapse and have achieved no results after nine months. All sides are pointing fingers and nobody is watching for terrorists attempts. I'm not for or against Palestine, Hamas, Jews or Israel, the enemy today is the one that dug that tunnel and planning to use it to kill innocent lives. They are our target and our intel is pointing, for the moment, at a group of Hamas supporters."

Annie ask softly "Eyal what is you plan?"

"Going in with human intel. We have a helicopter and a safe house in Ein Hashlosha at our disposition. With the backing of IDF and Auggie and Eric's directions, Ziva and I will get in the tunnel and set up a series of explosives. Vincent will be on the ground with us to assure a back-up. He has an European look so he won't attract attention. Don't want to go in with a blond or red head, no puns intended! Auggie and Eric, I'm counting on you to come up with some gadgets that will give use eyes and ears in the place. Ziva will place them in the tunnel. Sharon and Annie will be tasked with creating a diversion to gather people near the Kindergarten tonight. Having a very large gathering will assure Ziva and myself a safe time period to enter that tunnel covertly and not risking meeting and permanently neutralizing to many people inside. I'm pretty sure the attack is set to go off Saturday morning (tomorrow) on Shabbat. It's consistent with the message that was on Hans back. That means no digging tonight, at least I hope. So if all goes well, we will have eyes, ears and bombs in the tunnel just awaiting to put an end to that attack and also take down some pretty badass persons."

"Eyal you painting a very somber picture, hope we can stop it"

"We go in as soon as our fire power arrives, get ready _מזל טוב ונסיעה בטוחה_"

"Good luck and safe journey to you too Eyal…!" Annie translated.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later all where in the helicopter and ready to counter attack.<p>

"Sharon, Annie did you come up with a diversion. We need it up and operational by late evening."

Annie looked at Eyal with a marvelous 'You're in trouble' smile.

"OK what have you girls come up with? Mind sharing with the rest of the team?

"Well to take the pressure off and clear our heads a bit Sharon and I were looking at You-Tube videos and we spotted something that might be a good diversion. We will need Eric and his best video and laser technology, twenty pink stationary bicycles and permission from Contrex to stage a stunt based one of their publicities... and 3 males' strippers…."

All looked at Sharon and Annie some with smiles and other like Eyal…..pure panic!

"Girls nobody is going to strip… I said to come up with a diversion not a peep show. Shabbat is observed from a few minutes before sunset on Friday evening. I don't need to explain to you Christians that male strippers don't mix well a religious holiday"

Sharon spoke "Look nobody going to strip for real. Annie sent you all the video we are talking about. It's a publicity stunt for Contrex's bottle water. The idea is women getting thinner by exercising and drinking Contrex. 20 or so bicycles are just left there, music is played, some women approached the bicycles, get on them and peddle. The peddling brings on pink laser lights that end up in a laser drawing of a male dancing and stripping to a nice catchy song. At the end he takes his boxers off and stand in front of the crowd with a sign saying 'you used up 2000 calories"

Annie took over "It's easy to do, we have a genius in Eric and three very good looking specimen to be our models. A friend of mine was on the production team and he sent me the making of and I forward it to Eric. Also Sharon go a hold of a Contrex Vice-President (a friend of a friend of her father). We got the permission to use the idea as long as we serve Contrex water.

Sharon continued "I called my old schoolmate from Julliard lucky for us he's still living there and was glad to organizing the ground work. Told him I'm working at Contrex and would like to organize a flash mob publicity stunt. He was more than happy to collaborate. Now all we need is 12 to 20 pink stationary bicycles."

Eyal looking at Annie "I know I'm going to regret this but I can help you with that. Just texted a friend and waiting for his answer. I told him the same story you did Sharon so our cover for this stunt is a flash mob publicity."

Only 104 km separates the Kibbutz from Tel Aviv so in less than an hour they were settle in the safe house and preparing for a three man stripping show.

The idea was for Eric to pick up on the contour of Eyal, Auggie and Vincent bodies and transpose those contours in a stripping show of three laser men. Normally they would not have to use real models but time being very short, Eric had thought of that short cut. So it was show time…. The girls were ecstatic to say the least. Sharon had mix some pretty cool music and Annie was coordinating it all.

"It's show time Eric get ready and boys "Start you 'engines' please! Hit the music Sharon"

And it was a go. At first the guy were a bit intimidated but when Auggie got into it, Eyal and Vincent followed. All in all it was a fun couple of hours. The guys gave quite a good show. Three very muscular and uninhibited guys showing off at three very attentive ladies with Eric digitalizing it all.

Ziva putting her hand over her eyes and pulling them down laughing "Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagine seen Eyal Lavin nearly stripping in front of me, must admit those 3 guys are giving us quite a show."

Annie continued "I just wish I could take pictures or a video"

"OK I have enough" Eric clapping his hands. There was a booo from the girls and and ouffffffff by the boys.

"Sharon think I'm going to enjoy working with this team. You guys always this 'creative'?"

"Ziva we're only been together for 8-9 months but we were put together because of our 'sideline' personalities so yes we should be very 'creative' in our missions"

Eyal came and put his head on Sharon shoulder, "Love did we perform at your expectation"

"Sure did, I had to hold on to myself not to put a 20$ in your boxers, you guys are naturals. Going to ask a repeat of that performance when I get a chance to be alone with you. Saved the music….."

"Any time Mrs. Welby… any time" Eyal mood shifted rapidly back to the mission.

"OK, sadly we have to get back to mission mode team. Eric you have what you need to complete our Flash mob." Eric nodded.

"It's a go then, stay safe and no heroic stunt… Annie and Ziva am I clear?" Both looked at each other and nodded to Eyal.

Eyal approached Sharon and gave her a small remote control.

"You know what this is."

"Yes Eyal, if you have to abort the mission for some reason, I'm to activate a bomb you and Ziva are going to place at the entry of the tunnel. It will give you a fighting chance to get out of there alive. Then I'm to send a pre-written text message to, I presume, my father." Eyal nodded gravely.

"I know the drill Eyal, dread it but know the drill. You can count on me, I will put on my dark side and entrapped you and Ziva in that tunnel with the enemies if I have to. Did Ziva tell you I've been there and done that?"

"Yes she did. I was going to give that task to Annie because, I must admit, though it would be a bit too much for you. Ziva told me she trusted only you with that remote. So you really think you're up to it?"

"Yes"

What Eyal saw made him clinch his teeth hard. Sharon expression changed right before his eyes. He saw her eyes literally become a dark deep purple shade and her facial expressions hardening as fierce as his could be when he had a somber task at hand.

He went to gently kiss her forehead but her hand stopped him quite brutally.

"Stop, not now" was all that she said. Eyal nodded but still gave her that kiss.

Everything was in place. The laser 3 men stripping flash mod was a big success and all were having fun. Among smiling people, 7 A-team members where on a mission. Each executed their given task: Eric was coordinating the tech part of the flash mob; Auggie, from the helicopter, was following Ziva and Eyal's every move; Sharon was at the music for the flash mob but also on alert for a possible abort signal from Auggie; Vincent was on ground patrol as Eyal's backup and Annie was acting as a publicist and organizer of the flash mob, she was also task at getting another diversion going if Sharon had to abort the mission.

All was going as plan. By the time line Eyal and Ziva had nearly completed their task and Vincent should be joining them not far from the tunnel entry. Auggy had signaled Sharon that they now had eyes and ears in the tunnel.

All were wrapping things up when Sharron received Auggie message that sent a burning sensation in every vein in her body, Abort mission, we are burned.

Sharon automatically press the remote control's button that set off a series of bombs sealing Ziva and Eyal in the tunnel… with the enemy. Annie who was also on the receiving end of the call set off a giveaway of those 20 pink bicycles with Sharon playing some very entertaining music. Nobody in the crowd noticed that the two girls wiping tears streaming down their faces.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16 -afterSHOCKS

**Chapter 16 – AfterSHOCKS!**

Ziva and Eyal had place their bombs well. The tunnel imploded and except IDF, Mossad and members of the team, no residents were hurt or even notice the explosion. Annie auctioning off the bicycles had succeeded in attracting the crowd, her diversion was successful.

Auggie and Eric were scrambling to try and re-establish a line of communication with Eyal. Everything seemed dead on that end. IDF and a couple of Mossad agents were securing and clearing the entry of the tunnel. Sharon and Annie were finalising the flash mob clean-up.

Vincent was the last one to receive a communication from Eyal. It had been short and to the point ""Job burned, get the hell out of here, evacuate"

Annie and Sharon joined the guys. Auggie filled them in as what was the situation: No news, no communication but at least no bodies.

Sharon had to clear her throat before speaking.

"Did you scan for movements before and after the deflagration?"

Eric responded "Yes, we did. The only persons down in that tunnel were Eyal and Ziva. The detectors they were carrying were pretty sophisticated. I'm sure no other human being was in that tunnel, well within a 2 km range."

Sharon continue "Eric, Eyal clearly said we were burned. That mean he saw something or someone that tipped him off to that fact. He would not have use the word 'burned' if it had been just some bad luck. They knew we were coming and, sorry, if we have ways to stay undetected, they also can avoid us."

Auggie admitted "You're right Sharon. Both messages from Eyal was similar listen:

Sharon had to fight the tears hearing Eyal's voice:

"_Auggie, we're been burned, keep them out of here"_

"_Job burned, get the hell out of here, evacuate" _

Annie had been trying to figure out if there was a coded message in those two phases Eyal had shouted at them. She could not decode anything.

Suddenly Sharon shouted to Vincent, who was outside talking to a Mossad agent.

"Get in here, we are leaving."

She continued in private after having closed the helicopter side door. "Gang in both his messages Eyal said to get out. There's a reason. Don't quite know it yet but we have to get out and fast. We're not returning to the safe house. Somebody close, very close is a double. He/she may even be one of us. I know a place but it's one hell of a hole. We will all be off books even to my father doesn't know what I'm about to ask you. We can't take any chances, we are on our own from this moment: We're going AWOL."

Vincent tried to talk to Sharon but to no avail

"Look the situation is dire and dangerous. All of you, you can choose to come with me or stay here. My father is already on a plane to meet with us plus Mossad's director is surely schedule to take part in this meeting. We need to get out before the suits arrive. Who's in?"

All were with Sharon.

Annie took over the inventory of what equipment they had and was scanning it all for bugs. Auggie/ Eric put some powerful blockers/jammers in place for the helicopter not to be followed and Sharon asked and got permission from IDF to leave the premises pretexting they wanted to return to the safe house and calm themselves before being debriefed by Mossad and MI-6.

"Auggie let them trace us till we are out of firing range then kill/jam all our signals. Eric scan the helicopter the best you can to see if we are tagged. Be on the lookout of anything that could pinpoint our location. Annie get everybody to strip and scan them with this light. If one of us has an X or a mark of some sort, we are being traced. You have 10 minutes max to execute these tasks."

"Sharon, we are in Israel air space, if we go off radar, they won't hesitate to shoot and destroy. They are not in the habit of being nice like us Americans!"

"Auggie this is a stealth helicopter – quiet, with low radar signature. Also I'm well trained in IDF/Mossad/Kidon operating MO. We only have 10 minutes before arriving to our destination. They won't even have time to react to the fact that we are off radar."

Annie had to ask "Sharon you have been through this before haven't you"

"Yes, been there in another life."

Annie asked "Does somebody else know about this place, Eyal Ziva?"

"Yes, Ziva … and my sister. As for Eyal, he knows if Ziva told him. My sister will be joining us. It won't take her long to figure out what I did. Don't worry I trust her fully. She's going to bring us what we need to operate. Also, yes, she might be a bitc? but she's an expert in terrorism. She'll cover her tracks fully, even my father won't doubt she's with us. We will need her eyes and ears in the real world because for us, it no longer exist. People, we are airborne and as of now… we are ghosts."

True to her word Sharon landed the helicopter in less than 10 minutes.

Eric asked "Where are we Sharon?"

"You don't need to know. It's a safe house of the sort. Now that the helicopter is hidden, we go underground. Follow me"

The helicopter flight was shorter than their underground walk in a labyrinth of pass ways. An hour later, Sharon led them into a cave a sort of underground compound. She went to a small hole in the wall and pulled out a big wooden crate.

"Guys come and help me set up our new home."

They emptied the crate, oil lamps, blankets, coats even raincoats. They had all they needed to heat and light themselves.

Auggie look at Sharon "We are in an unknown part of the Western Walls aren't we?"

"You're good Auggie. Yes, you are right. Ziva's father, Eli, was obsessed with his job and though the protection/survival of the nation rested on his shoulders. It was his personal safe house, a way to escape or hide from his living hell I suppose. All who knew of these parts of the tunnels…. he had them killed. Ziva is the only one he spared. Don't try to operate any electronic equipment, nothing will work. These wall are sound proof, bullet proof, protected against any kind of electronic devises or trackers. We are like in the Jules Verne's novel a 'Journey to the Center of the Earth. At your right is a natural pool where we can bathe and relax. At the end of that passage, to your right, you have an all-natural 'toilet'"

Annie looking at her new surrounding asked "Sharon did you and Ziva hide here at one point in a mission?"

"We were not hiding, her father kept us prisoners for well over three months. My sister Robin figure it out and freed us. Let's say it put a brutal end to my Kidon adventure. The official story was that we were held in the dessert by two Mossad agents gone rogue. Only four persons knew the real story, me, my sister, Ziva and her father. Robin with the help of drugs and hypnosis manage to get Eli to permanently forget these caves. That meant that Ziva, Robin and I were/still are the only ones to know about this natural "safe house". We use it only in extreme situations. Sorry to say that you will probably suffer the same fate  
>Eli did once we are finished here. Not to worry it's not dangerous an I'm pretty sure Auggie you've experienced it at least once in your career"<p>

Auggie nodded positively.

"OK, now lets get down to business."

Eric was fidgeting and Annie was losing patience: Eric, what's your problem?"

"Well, we have light, we have a 'pool' and we even have a bathroom but what do we have to eat?"

Sharon laughed "Eric, back-up, turn around and pull on the rope that is hanging at you left"

Eric gave the rope a slight pull and a door that seemed sculpted in rocks open very very slowly. All had eyes on what was behind that door and it was impressive: Water; Canned/freeze-dried food reserves; Sanitation necessities; First aid supplies; guns/ammunitions; tools of all sort; games/ books and a very good selection of wines!

Annie eyed the reserves and had a slight chuckle "Sharon you sure Eyal does not know about this 'safe house'?

"I'll ask him if I ever see him again!" Sharon said in an _unemotional tone._

_Annie put her arm around Sharon shoulders "Don't worry, he's alive I can feel it and we will get him out of this."_

_Suddenly Vincent got out his gun and went to their 'bunkers' entrance. _

_"Vincent, put your gun down. It's Robin."_

_"Long time no see, favorite sister of mine"_

_Sharon answered "You only have one sister and I'm really your cousin so drop the favorite. Did you bring what we need to get to the bottom of this mystery? Think you've all met Robin, no presentations needed."_

_"Guys, last time we met I made quit an ass of myself. I'd like to say I'm sorry for what I did. I've been in therapy with Gaby at Mossad's headquarter for over 7 months and it's not over for me yet. I really thought I was above the terrorist groups I was embedded in but after three years, it got to me and something inside me snapped. Drugging Eyal to hurt my sister was a low point in my life, not proud of it but it happened and I now have to live with it."_

_Sharon interrupted Robin "Robin what is your excuse for your absence from the hospital?"_

_Don't worry, you should know me by now. I'm officially s_taying at Wat Pah Nanachat, the International Forest Monastery for some chanting and meditation time! That monastery is situated in a small forest in the Northeast of Thailand about fifteen kilometres from the city of Ubon Rachathani … out in nowhere with nothing but bare necessities so I can't be contacted in any way!"

"OK, that's settle. Do you have what I asked for?"

_"Here what you asked for. I'm also happy to confirm that all your partners are clean, they can be trusted. Ziva , Joan and Robert also. But I can't confirm it for Eyal. Sharon, something is not right with what I'm reading from him."_

_To that Vincent grabbed Robin's throat, pushed her against the wall "First you tried to drug him to have sex with you and now you're accusing him of ..."_

_Sharon put her hand on Vincent shoulder "Vincent leave her go. Yes, what she did was despicable but she's not playing games with us now. Robin is one of the best spy I've ever worked with, she would never compromise a mission. She's not accusing Eyal of no wrong doing. Leave her talk, please"_

_Auggie looked at Sharon then Robin "Let me get this straight, you two have been spying on us? On who's orders, how and for how long?_

_Sharon took the floor "Since I was nearly killed in Guantamo Bay is that enough of a reason for you! We bugged our own father, hope that proves we don't have anything again you personally! Somebody close to me, to us, went rogue. That's a fact, open your eyes! Let me give you a very brief timeline: My mission in Russia to extract two Mossad assets was compromised, those assets are now dead; I was burned and tracked with three X painted on me and I also was to die; Eyal mission to extract Hans was compromised; Hans, a good/trusted friend and asset of Eyal was turned and tracked in the same way I was; our hideaway in Guantanamo Bay was discovered and now this…. a plan only Eyal and Ziva knew about just a couple of hours ago was discovered. There are only two possibilities: One A-team member is a mole or he/she is wearing somebody's eyes and ears." _

_Auggie was not satisfied, his lips were twitching and his body was trembling with rage_

_"I know the who and why, give me the how!" _

_Robin continued "We triangulate who knew what and couldn't conclude to nothing so for a 48 hours period, you were all 'bugged' with a CMOS microchip that was turned into silicone dust remotely. It takes more than 48 hours to be able to pick up on a microchip so by the time somebody taps in… it's destroyed. I assure you that it is our doing alone, mine and Sharon's, nobody else knows about it. We had to be sure you were all straight." _

_Sharon took over where her sister left off "Look guys, I can understand your mistrust but this is serious business. You are now all burned. That means our enemies have your picture, they know who and what you are. We have to destroy them before they destroy us. We cannot ever be safe if we don't succeed. Do you realise that you are the best of the best. You don't seem to get it. Somebody out there is after you. They have Eyal and Ziva, we are next and believe me they will stop at nothing to get to you."_

_Auggie appeared to be calmer "Girls, how did you get your hands on those microchips. They are experimental and cost a fortune. Don't want to insult you but you don't have the clout to get your hands on them. You had outside help… who is it? You can tell us now that you know we are legit!"_

_Robin looked at Sharon, she nodded and Robin started talking "Well… we kind of borrowed them."_

_"Bullshit, give me something better than that" Auggie responded_

_"Well…. to be more precise Rivka borrowed them"_

_"She's in a coma for some time now, what are you going to tell me next… that she's sleepwalking!"_

_Sharon and Robin laughed "Auggie you're a genius! They move Rivka in my ward, what better way to hide someone… nobody ever thinks to look in the loony's ward. Sharon asked me if I could go and talked to Rivka from time to time. Didn't have nothing else to do so every day I'd go and pour my heart out to her. One day she just grab my hand and squeezed it. She didn't want me to tell anyone that she was out of her coma. She wanted to take her time and get through some things on her own. I continued my visits with her and we bonded. I knew Rivka couldn't be the mole and the last conversation I had with Sharon made me fear the problem was coming dangerously close to a major crisis so I asked Rivka for help. She came up with the CMOS microchips idea. It just happens that they were testing them in the hospital basement. Before Rivka was injured, she was on the team tasked to guard the secrecy of that technology. On our ward, we only have two nurses (very lazy nurses) so it was easy for Rivka to sneak out and take the daily discarded microchips. Let's say we had to put more than one on each of you for us to get a working one. One night Rivka was caught so I came out of my room and told them not to touch her that she had taken the habit of sleepwalking at the same hour every night. I threaten the nurses to tattle tale on them since they hadn't seen it until now. That it might be because they were sleeping on the job… not good for nurses in a spy hospital… So now poor Rivka has to sleepwalk every other night."_

_Annie got up and gave her point of view "Look now is not the time to fight between each other. Robin and Sharon did what they had to do. They are right about one thing: We have a serious and deadly problem. So we have to regroup or we are all going to end up dead! If I read you two right the only person you can't confirm is not the mole is Eyal. I trust Eyal with my life, he could never go rogue against us. Against Mossad maybe but against Sharon and the team never. So that leave only one possibility: One of us has eyes and ears on them."_

_Sharon took over: "Very well said Annie. We came to the same conclusion and decided to use this cave to be able to stay one step ahead of our enemy. Nothing can get through these walls, well I hope. Really starting to think that we are facing some kind of UFO or spirit. He's everywhere and nowhere"_

_Auggie was feeling bad "Sharon, Annie, you are right. I'm sorry for overreacting. Something if definitely wrong and it's not a time to fight between us. Since we were teamed together because we are the best, let's act like the bests! Get our heads together and beat our enemy at his own game once and for all. Robin do you think Rivka could get us some more of those microchips."_

_"Yes, everybody is now use to seeing her sleepwalk and they are more than happy to let me follow her. So that should not be a problem. Only thing they don't always function properly, we can't 'borrow' the functional ones, there is too much security around them."_

_Vincent presented Robin his hand "Robin, you started telling us about Eyal when I interrupted you, sorry about that. You care to tell us about your suspicions?"_

_"Robin before you tell us what is on those tapes, I would like to have your opinion on what could have happened to Ziva and Eyal. In other words 'do you think there might be a chance that they are alive" Sharon couldn't hold back her tears, Annie comforted her the best she could but she was also having a hard time keeping back the tears._

_"They didn't find any bodies, that's telling me that they are alive. They are surely going through a very very painful time but in my opinion they were abducted because they know or have something their kidnappers want. As long as they don't talk, they live a little longer. Ziva and Eyal know the drill: they will be killed if they talk. They both lived through that hell before so they will do what it takes to survive. If we can get to them before their kidnappers give up and shoot them, we have a chance of getting them out alive."_

_"Thanks Robin I just needed to hear that he might be alive, hope is all I can hold on to at this time. Ok now what your take on Eyal?"_

_"Well, all of you present here are cleared. From what I hear from Eyal, don't think he is the mole but tonight, sorry to tell you that, he and Ziva had a plan of their own. Listen to this tape"_

_The tape revealed that Eyal and Ziva seemed to know that someone would meet them in the tunnel. They had a plan to meet the enemy and bring him out. The microchip went silent and they couldn't get anything else from it._

_"OK we now know that Eyal and Ziva had a plan of their own tonight. But why, it has to be big for him not to implicate us? Sharon did you notice anything strange or out of the ordinary with Eyal or Ziva."_

_"Nothing but I had a funny feeling he was not quite honest when I confronted him after he had 'taken care' of Hans. Something didn't seem right but he had just permanently 'silence' an ex-friend and asset, let's say that can shake a person. So I let it go, maybe I shouldn't have. Knowing Eyal, he went in alone with Ziva because we are not ready to deal with the truth. This double or mole is someone close to us, real close. Hell it's giving me the creeps! "_

_"You're not alone, Sharon, you're not alone" Vincent squeezed Sharon shoulders and she rested her head on his._

_Robin spoke "With what happened tonight, we have only three probable suspect left: Eyal, Ziva and Robert. We can eliminate Ziva, from what you told me Sharon she was brought in by CIA/Mossad/NCIS to help. While you were in Russia, she wasn't involve. That leave Eyal and Robert. One of those two has a third eye and a third ear on him. My father is a maverick and Eyal is not far behind. To fool them, that person had to be real good or else the whole agency, M-6 or Mossad, turned on us!"_

_Sharon was looking at some photos on her phone when she started swearing in French. Eric asked for a translation but Annie shook her head "Let's say her and Eyal have a way with words when they're mad."_

_"Annie can you read some Arabic?"_

_"Not one of my languages but I can try, what's up?"_

_"Hans had something written on his back and Eyal told us that is was that an attack was planned for the next full moon. I took a picture of it when Ziva had the ultraviolet light on it. I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the truth with the Hans story, I'm now sure of it. Look at Ziva face and the way she's eying Eyal, there is more on that writing than the next full moon story."_

_Robin looked at the picture and read aloud_

_"When all is done and finish, a boy will become a man. Never underestimated the revenge of a child of Israel. Beware of a full moon, it will bear the truth."_

_"Robin since when can you read Arabic."_

_"Sharon, after you spend three year with terrorists, you become them, you read what they read and you eat what they eat. Sometime you even ask yourself if their way of thinking is the right one. What is written mean that a young boy is seeking revenge for a harm that has been done to him and that he will strike on a full moon. It does not say the next full moon. Eyal and Ziva are both fluent in Arabic they would never have made that kind of mistake. You are right Sharon, he was hiding something… but what"_

_"A boy, a kid… of Israel" Sharon face when blank and Eric had to stop her from falling backwards._

_"Auggie … Eyal phrases, let's listen to them again and write them down on the wall for all of us to see. Think I'm reliving Ziva _half-_brother_**, **Ari Haswari, story all over again. Damm that what Ziva meant when she told me her and Eyal had been through this before. I'm going to kill those two if they get out alive!"

_Auggie did as Sharon asked_

_"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick" Sharon ran to the side of the tunnel and vomited. She came back after having regained her control_

_"I think I have our mole: Auggie circle the J in Job, the A in Auggie, the K in keep and the E in evacuate. Listen at Eyal tone of voice, he accentuates those 4 words. I've been learning German and he keeps telling me to accentuate more so I know when he does it. Take those 4 letters and put them together:_

**A**uggie, we're been burned, **K**eep them out of here"

"**J**ob burned, get the hell out of here, **E**vacuate"

Annie was the first to shout: JAKE

To be continued

_For those who don't know who Jake is and don't want to read the first chapters of this story: Jake is a young ex-Mossad agent, Rivka and Ariel S's. Son plus MP (Sharon's daughter) love interest. Please review, love reading them!_


	17. Chapter 17 - Something is not right

**Chapter 17 – Something is not right**

Eyal was slowly coming to. He paused before opening his eye, taking time to evaluate what was happening around him, situational awareness as they called it in training. Eyal preferred his method; an unconscious "warning bell" – '_a little voice that suddenly says "uh-oh" plus the hairs on the back of my neck never lie'_… and both were telling him to be careful before displaying his conscious state.

'_No sound, no air movement, no unusual odors, no glaring light and a slight sent of Ziva's perfume : Good no body guard in our cell and Ziva is with me. That is strange, normal move would have been to separate us and play with our feelings for one another. Amateurs or something else…Eyal be guarded, this doesn't fit military, paramilitary or terrorists MO'_

Second task: Assessing body damages – _'Going through his__ network of muscles, ligaments, fascia, blood vessels, organs and limbs, his entire body still worked in sync with itself. Again abnormal situation, should at least feel some contusions'_

Third and last exercise: Eyes opening and head on a swivel technique: Rapidly scan all surrounding but beware a possible hostage-taker striking 'Nothing but four cement walls, no light, small cot and some water. _Lavin this doesn't add up to a normal hostage taking, especially in Israel._

Slowly getting on his feet and flexing his back, he was startled and immediately when on defensive mode when a voice said

"Took you long enough to come too, what were you waiting for, your morning espresso. Don't bother scanning for bugs/cameras, there are none that I can find."

Eyal chuckle, "Ziva you always had a way of accepting captivity that amazes me. Can you at least get off your head stand and join me in figuring out WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE."

"And you my good looking Casanova still have that impatient trait, you know that can kill the cat"

"Ziva, you do have a problem with idioms… it's 'curiosity killed the cat'

"Well you are still impatient, dead or not"

"Not the time to evaluate my state of mind. You know what is going on? Really not how I was expecting to wake up. We were drugged but not harmed, they even gave us some water, this doesn't add up. Ziva, get up, I'm not in the habit of taking to feet's, I prefer a face to face discussion. "

"It's my way of relaxing and thinking things through, some use yoga …"

"Let me put it in another way – If you don't get up, my way of relaxing is target practice, your feet can make excellent targets!"

"OK, OK, you are really not a morning person Mr. Lavin."

"Stop the jokes, really would like to know who took us and where we are"

"You seemed surprised when all hell broke loose in the tunnel, who did you see that didn't fit in? We had planned on being caught. By the way, hope someone will hold your girlfriend when we get out of here because that Misses can be quit nasty when she has been played with. I have some experience doing a similar stuns and she paid me back big time, believe me!"

"I'll deal with Sharon, Ziva don't worry. Before we were caught, saw a familiar face, he didn't see me. I now know who might be our mole. It's the boy I told you about yesterday, Rivka's new found son. If I get my hands on him, he better have a good explanation. If not he'd going to find out the hard way that I'm missing a lot of C words in my reactions: I won't be complaisant, compliant, conciliatory, compassionate or considerate."

Ziva looked up at Eyal and smiled "Eyal, you and all of Israel spies… none of those words are in the Mossad training manual. Your Jake brings back memories of my own family experience…. Jake's father was a very public and controversial political figure, he was characterized by insubordination, aggression and disobedience, but also brilliance as a commander and Prime minister. Jake's mother, Rivka was a Mossad agent. Lot of similitude to my half-brother Ari's life story. From the moment of his birth, his father maybe also shaped him to be a Mossad mole inside Hamas, a natural born killer!

"Ziva, your brother was a remorseless sociopath and to some point, I believed that he was something of a sadist, nothing to do with Jake. The kid is barely 20. I've lived with him for a couple of months and I'm a good judge in character. He doesn't even have the qualities needed to be a good spy, nothing adds up Ziva… nothing."

"To think I once though you were following the same path Ari did….. Just glad you were able to avoid the 'Dead'-end road my father had traced for you when he 'adopted' you as his son and put you as my 'control officer' when I left Israel"

"Ziva, I will defend our country with all my heart but I have an inner line that I can't and will not cross. Can't explain where it's coming from but it's there."

"Think they call that a soul Eyal. You always kept it despite Mossad/Kidon's training to squash it. Was it Sharon that made you quit the Mossad?"

'Didn't know Sharon at that time and it's a complicated story but yes, they made me cross a line and realized, in retrospect, I shouldn't have. The important word being 'in retrospect'. I love my country and my agency but I didn't want to wake up one day and realize that I was involved in a bad mission plus having to cover up for it. I only agreed to go back to Mossad with an understanding that whatever mission I would be given,I would be in charge."

He heard Ziva laugh at his last remark

"I know, Mossad being Mossad that promise won't hold water but being involved with this multi-agency team my dynamic changed with Mossad. I don't think I could ever go back to being a regular agent. If this team doesn't work out, I'm not going back."

"Eyal, you were never a regular agent. Being one of their best always gave you more leeway that the rest. But yes, any 'spy agency' is just what it is 'a spy agency', that means never to be trusted. And you my brother are not ready for retirement!"

"Look we have a lot to talk about and I'm inviting you to London for an evening or even two of just that but for now, we have to figure out this situation we put ourselves in. We both are together and except being drugged to get us here, we weren't hurt or even interrogated. You have any idea, is this the new way of doing things? I haven't been caught lately… seem you have"

Eyal gave Ziva a teasing wink, Ziva responded by trying to strike at Eyal but he caught both her hands.

"Never counter attack my dear, you know it's what is expected of you."

"OK Eyal, I give up, let go of me. Can't explain this situation also, because the normal 'spy taking' is as brutal maybe even more that when you were last got taken in."

Eyal looked tenderly at Ziva. He knew all too well about her capturing and imprisoning several months in North Africa. Her capturer, Saleem, was the head of a terrorist organization based in Somalia. He could just imagine what she had gone through. Seeing that Mossad and her own father were leaving her for dead, he had tried to help but when he had seen her NCIS colleagues coming to her rescue, he had stepped aside but helped them in ways only known to himself. Ziva knowing Eyal's ways, had guessed his involvement. For Eyal it was the first break in his rapports with Mossad, the second one made him quit his agency.

"Eyal … Eyal you with me" Ziva was lightly pushing his shoulder.

"Sorry, look I had a chance to get Jake's name out in the two messages I left with Vincent and Auggie before we were taken. I played on the fact that I've been teasing Sharon to accentuate more in her quest to learn German. Overly accentuated four words when I spoke to Vincent and Auggie, can only hope Sharon will pick up on it. Jake being here makes him the perfect mole (the who), explains a lot (the how) but I just can't figure out the why."

"Well, we planned on being caught and taken as hostage to uncover the mole or rogue agent, we are now hostages but you are right something is definitely off. I've never felt so 'good' as a prisoner. I usually have a least a cut up upper lip, a black eye or a bullet hole somewhere in my body. This is a stroll in the park."

"A walk in the park, Ziva…. A walk in the park. What's with you and idioms. You are fluent in many languages but can't get quotes strait."

"Ah, American idioms drive me up the hall."

"It's WALL Ziva, and that just where you are driving me! Let's stir things up a bit, we are usually good at this, you up to taking the lead or I get to do the women hitter this time!"

Ziva didn't leave Eyal time to finish that she slapped him hard, he responded by shoving her backwards for her to hit the wall with bang.

That succeeded in getting two guards to see what was going on. The guard were rapidly disarmed and Ziva and Eyal were on their way out… only to be stopped by a six person team with at their lead a very arrogant Jake.

"Well, well, I see Mr. Lavin that you kept in physical shape even if you're busy getting homey with a spy-hustler from a competing agency in London."

Eyal reacted strongly to Jake's remark but was stopped by two of the guards. They took Eyal with them while Ziva was put back in the cell, no words spoken.

Ziva stayed focused for any conversations between the guards posted outside her door but it was complete silence. It had been about two hours when the door opened and Eyal was thrown inside.

She was rapidly by his side. The guards didn't enter and left them to care for themselves.

Evaluating rapidly Eyal condition she saw no major damages, only contusion, cuts and scrapes. Then she checked him for 'electronic eyes and ears' none that were apparent. Pushing her examination for under the skin 'gadget, she was near his abs when Eyal regaining consciousness.

"Ziva, if you wanted to check the plumbing, you just had to asked"

Ziva pinched his abs and Eyal winced.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt you. I was just looking for in skin listening devises. I like to know when I'm spied on, it's an hard earned habit of mine"

"Don't think there is any, now I'm feeling like a real hostage. I hurt from everywhere but don't worry little sister, nothing dangerous."

"I know, I checked you out while you were unconscious. Eyal did you find something that could help explain this very strange situation. They didn't threaten me verbally or physically."

"Ziva, they didn't plan in you being with me but more Sharon or Annie. For a reason I still can understand, the A-team or some of its members are the targets. It's not directly related to terrorism or Israel, which is one reason why we are both standing. But let us not kid ourselves, we are facing a well trained terrorist organization, just can't define them. Never thought I'd say this but I would need to talk to Sharon's sister. She could shed some light on this group"

"You know Robin? Her and Sharon are so different but at the same time so alike."

"Let's say we've met, I prefer not to talk about the circumstances, let's leave it at she was left too long embedded with terrorism. Agencies tend to do that to us, always a little longer!"

"Eyal, I know about Robin drugging you"

Ziva was tending to his wound, Eyal caught her hand and asked "Who told you about that?"

"Sharon, wait don't put yourself in a tizzy. The night Robin drugged you, you went off like a mad man, Sharon knew we were close, called me, explained what had happened and asked if she should go after you. Not only did I tell her to go but made sure she knew what a jerk you can be when you are mad. Told her to stick by you whatever you said."

"Well, got to admit that night with Sharon was a turning point in our relationship, didn't know you were involved. You and my beloved seem to have strong connections, care to fill me in."

"Sharon didn't want to tell you!"

Eyal shot Ziva a sly smile "I asked, she didn't answer"

"I promise to tell all but as you said, better it be at your home in London. Now we have to get back to our 'special' situation here."

"Yes, we seem to stray away our work. "

"Eyal what did they want to know"

"Where the rest of the team were, seems they vanished. From what I could get from Jake, even MI-6 and Mossad are in the dark. That's telling me Jake is really our double/mole. He can't get anything of his usual sources since they don't know anything. Just wonder how the team pulled it off. They have to be in Israel but none of them are familiar with the landscape in Israel."

Eyal noticed Ziva face lighting up and realised that Ziva knew where the team was hiding. Not wanting to talk about such a valuable piece of information for fear of being heard, their eyes settle things between them.

"Eyal, what about this young man Jake, he's too young to be leader of this group."

"I know, he's just a front but he's a clever front. The Jake I know is a typical young adult. Have to admit it, I was fooled. He's good, don't known who trained him but Mossad would definitely hire them."

"Eyal, I trust you judgement. You are rarely wrong with sizing up people. The Jake you describe to me is not the one I had in front of me. It's like this one was his evil twin."

"Ziva… you just nailed your first idiom and unlocked a mystery in that same sentence! Jake is not Jake, it's his twin. Rivka told Sharon the baby was taken from her at birth. She knew better than to look for it, a loss cause knowing who was the father and she wanting to continue working at Mossad. Don't know much about the rest of the story, we never pursued it. She had ordered DNA tests to prove that Jake was her son. Ziva... Rivka had TWINS …and we have the evil one in front of us!"

Ziva stared wide eyes at Eyal "Hell, Eyal and the picture I'm imagining is not pretty. Could it be that the father planned the whole thing: put one kid on the Israeli side and the other on the Palestine/Hamas side? It's as sickening as my brother's story."

"Can't say what is true and what isn't but think we have at least a lead"

* * *

><p>Annie and Sharon where in shock realising that Jake might be a mole.<p>

"Sharon, it can't be. Something is not right. I've been with MP and Jake and there is not an ounce of covertness in that boy. We are all trained at reading people and none of us had suspicions about Jake. He and your daughter are such a lovely couple. No it's impossible."

"Annie look I can't believe it either. Also Eyal never mentioned his doubting Jake's story and I trust his judgement. He was the first to catch on that Jake was not a 'normal' Mossad agent and that alone made Eyal seek out Jake's background a bit more. If that boy was a terrorist or paid assassin, Eyal would have had some doubts.

Robin took over "Sharon did Annie just say this Jake guy is MP boyfriend. We got to get to her before something happens. I don't care about blowing all our covers we have to protect MP and Robert from that Jake."

"Robin, I'm MP mother, I don't think she's in danger. He's been with us for months, had multiple opportunities to make a move. My guess is that he might just be a messenger. He gets the intel and passes it on his handlers."

Auggie was signaling them to gather around his computer screen. "Guy think we might be on to something. We're been looking at the different footages of video we have. Look at this one, it's not the best images but we can clearly see.."

"Annie took over "Jake, OMG, I just can't believe it he had us all fooled. How can he be such a nice kid and a terrorist at the same time…..? It just doesn't add up."

Robin took over "Annie don't be naïve, terrorists train to be just normal person. They are trained to be the nice grandmas, grandpas, son-in-law's or even a sister, brother and one day bam…. they become a killing machine. Jake is just an example of a very good act."

Sharon was looking at the tape and asked Auggie to replay it.

"Auggie can you focus on what is at Jake's feet."

Eric took over "It's a dog, a Doberman, a real nice one. They're the best to sniff out bombs. Maybe they had him to sniff out bombs Ziva and Eyal had placed."

"That can't be Jake, he's scare of dogs. When we were trapped in Ben Gurion's airport and had to be sneaked out in dog cages, he was terrified. Those were real emotions believe me, he was not acting. That boy is not Jake."

Annie took over "Auggie, Eric get all you can get on Rivka and that birth, hospital record, Mossad's everything you can get your hands on. I have a hunch… Jake has an evil twin….."

All looked at Annie, Eric was the first to recover "Annie, I'm on it. Don't know what or how much well be able to get, these walls are quite 'techno proof' but I'll try my best."

To that Robin handed Eric a gadget that looked just like an USB key but Eric looking at it knew what it was. He surprised everyone with kissing Robin numerous times.

"She just gave us a way to get through these thick wall, this is a very powerful and untraceable gadget. This device can cause semiconductors to burn out, microprocessors to malfunction, inductors to counter induce and create CEMF, induce RF noise, cause ionization of air or gases, cause junction rectification and erase computer data on hard drives, disk and solid state device. Operating such a device is in violation of State and Federal Laws."

All were looking at Eric with a blank face, Auggie chuckle and said "People it means that we can listen and hack in about just every database we want to. We are back into business!"

"That's what I just said, ah never mind, I go back to talking to my real friends 'Mr. and Mrs. Computer"

Annie went over to Eric, put her arms over his shoulders 'Eric, don't get mad, it's just that we are not all familiar with your specific language."

"I'm OK, I'm just not use to being caved in"

With Eric and Auggie going about their research, the rest of the team went about exploring their all natural 'safe house'. Robin noticed Sharon just sliding down on the side of a wall, coming to her sister

"Sharon, let go for a walk, think you need to talk."

"I'll be OK, just need some time for all of this to sink in."

"Don't worry, he knows how to take care of himself, he'll be OK Sharon."

"I hope so, Robin. I'm so mad at him for putting himself and Ziva in arms way to protect the team and/or me. Why does he have to put his own safety in jeopardy for the sake of duty and the well-being of others?"

"Because my dear daughter, it's in his nature. He will always protect the ones he loves even it if mean putting himself in danger. "

Robin and Sharon looked at each other and turned around slowly and both said in unison

"DAD"

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18 - It's extraction time

**Chapter 18 – It's extraction time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I love to know if this story is at least readable. It's an alternate view and with Eyal Lavin so I know it's not the most popular storyline but a little review can go a long way for inspiration of future chapters! <strong>

* * *

><p>Robert took both Sharon's and Robin's elbows and guided his daughters' with a bit more force that necessary. The girls didn't dare speak, they knew their father was quite mad… more than mad.<p>

Arriving where the rest of the team was stationed, Robert presence was rapidly noticed. Before they had time to react he sat both his daughters' down and signaled the rest of the team to sit with Sharon and Robin. Again nobody spoke.

"Well, well, seems I just found my rogue team. Could you guys care to explain what in the hell were you thinking?"

Just as Robert was about to address the team he noticed Vincent was missing. Didn't take long to spot him.

"Vincent put that M24 down or I won't be responsible for what could happen to you in the next minute.'

Sharon was fast to react "Vincent do as he says, he's not kidding'

"I don't want a word out of any of you till I say my piece." None of the team seemed willing to argue so Robert continued

"Don't know whose idea it was to pull this disappearing act but not good… not good at all. The only thing you've accomplished is to draw attention to this team. Did you know of Eyal's and Ziva's plan to purposely get caught?

No one answered so Robert put a bit more force in his voice "Ask you for an answer and I expect one… DID Eyal talk to someone about his PLAN?

Sharon was the first to nod negatively and all followed suit. Seeing this Robert swore under his breath "Damm Mossad's ways."

Hearing that Annie couldn't take it anymore.

"Robert, Eyal had only one thing in mind when he decided to act alone: The safety of this team. We were not getting anywhere through normal channels. Ziva and Eyal's thinking was that by getting themselves caught, they might be able to get to the bottom of this dangerous situation. Robert, you must realise that all the missions we were assigned in the last weeks were compromised, on MI-6 & Mossad side. After our last plan, a plan Eyal had laid down at the last minute, was known by the enemies, we deducted that, sorry to admit it, one of us had to be the mole. Robin had us bugged…"

"Robin had you what ….?

Sharon got up "Robert, I asked her to do it. Shoot me if you want but it needed to be done. I was nearly killed in Guantanamo Bay, so I did what I needed to do. You of all people should know there is no trust among spies. I've been doing this for some time now and have to admit I was never this clueless. We/I have been outplayed and out spied!"

Robert face was now livid "Told you to sit down and not to talk before I was finish, SIT!"

Sharon and Annie looked at each other, swallowed hard and both decided to hold their positions. Robert looked at them, put his head down and shook it sideways.

"OK, girls… wrong strategy on my part, sorry. When am I going to learn not to treat women like men? Look what Sharon/Robin did: bug you guys…. Did you not stop to think that I might just have done the same thing? You came to a logical conclusion… the only one possible: The mole is one of us or someone close to us has eye and ears stuck on one of us. So geniuses what do you think I did?"

All looked at Robert … Annie ventured "You also had us bugged"

"Good answer….! I also had my flat and Sharon/Eyal's house checked from top to bottom… It came up empty and you are all in the clear. But guessing my brilliant daughters' already confirmed that fact! And sorry to disappoint you I'm also not your mole!"

Robin decided to express her opinion "Dad, since you did exactly the same thing we did…WHY ARE YOU GIVING US HELL?"

"Dear, there's one small difference… I did not go off the grid. I wanted for us to meet and sort it all out. We had and still have a major and complicated problem: Everything we do or plan is known from our enemy… an enemy we still can't identify. Not a good thing for spies and the agencies involved."

Sharon looked at the others, it was time for them to come clean with Robert. She signaled to Auggie and Eric to take over.

Auggie started

"Robert, Eyal gave us some intel just before he went silent and we have proof to confirm his sayings. Would like to show you a tape of what we manage to get in the tunnel just before it blew up. Eric put it up on my screen."

Robert looked at the tape and all were staring at Robert. They saw his face change and he borrowed one of Eyal tactics… he swore quite loudly.

Robin and Sharon looked wide eyes at each other, their father was never one to lose his cool or swear. Calm by nature plus adding to the fact that he had seen a lot in his career as an agent, head of MI-6 and father to two spy-daughters, they guessed that this piece of information shook him.

Sharon looked teasingly at her father "So father dearest, still mad at Eyal and his team. Don't think we could have arrived at this conclusion had he not taken this dangerous course of action. I'm as pissed at him as you are but have to admit this desperate time called for a desperate action. And this is not all… we have another tidbit of information: We are pretty sure that this is not OUR JAKE… we can't confirm it but … our nice and polite Jake could have an evil and conniving twin!"

It was Robert's turn to sit down. He topped an imaginary hat to each one of them. "You, students, just outsmart/outwit this old teacher! I just can't imagine it, Jake… how.. Why? I also don't think it's Our Jake. But for the likes of me can't figure out what's his part in this. We don't have mechanic bugs…. we have a live one and he's living with us and dating my grand-daughter! Well one of them is!"

Sharon interrupted "Dad, I need to know, how did you find us and more important does anybody else know?"

"Sharon, I'm the only one that had a clue to where you are hiding, don't worry. As for how I knew… easy… did you think I believed the story Eli gave me about you and Ziva being held, against your will, in the dessert by two rogue Mossad agents…..You two girls succeeded in driving two of the worst terrorists crazy in about a week… never believed two Mossad agents, not Kidon but Mossad could hold you girls a full three months. Sharon, I put a gun on Eli temple and demanded the true, he gave it to me. He knew I would not have hesitated to pull the trigger. I can never forgive myself for putting you in the hands of such a deranged man!"

"Robert, don't go there. That adventure made me befriend Ziva plus I got to see what I never want to become. More good than bad came out of that mission."

* * *

><p>Eric interrupted "Hey dudes, think you should see this"<p>

All gathered around the computer screen. Auggie looked at Eric and asked

"Eric, could you explain what it is you want me to 'look' at, I'm blind remember!"

"Sorry boss, while you guys where stripping..."

Robert head shot up… "Stripping?"

Annie took over "It was to put in place a diversion to permit Eyal to get in the tunnel without being notice and to have control of the crowd if a bomb blew up. The guys performed a striptease, Eric filmed them and turned it into a laser show for the diversion. Must say we girls had fun with it all, Vincent had some pretty good move, Eyal is… well is Eyal plain down sexy and Auggie, that I'll keep to myself!"

"That's just like my sister to ask for help … after the facts! Sharon next time invite me, love to see a nice striptease especially great looking guys! "

Auggie called them all to order "Gang, think Eric is on to something and we might have a problem on our hands!"

All were fast to gather around Auggie and Eric.

"Eric, your find, you explain it" Auggie signaled Eric to take the floor.

"Well, like I said … while the guys where putting on their show and the girls were acting weird and the filming was on auto-pilot, I got kinda bore. Decided to find out how, in this part of the world, terrorists operate. I pulled up everything on tunnel attacks. I was surprised there were quite a few and all recent. Didn't analyse it any further since we had to move out but now being stuck in this cave with only water and dry food, I had time to analyse it more. Something is going on, tunnel bombing seem to be the 'thing' to do nowadays:

_Syrian rebels, Islamic front, tunnel under Aleppo front line to bomb government hotel – 14 soldiers killed_

_A massive bomb was detonated in a tunnel, beneath a military checkpoint in the northwestern Idlib Province of Syria today, killing 30 soldiers outside of the strategically important town of Maarat al-Numaan._

_Israel bombs Gaza tunnel; 4 Hamas militants killed_

_IDF Uncovers Hamas Terror Tunnel near Gaza Border_

And those are just the point of the iceberg, there are many more. It got me thinking: Why continue digging tunnels when they are easily discovered... but maybe they want the tunnels to be discovered, blown up and condemned by authorities; after a tunnel had been sealed off all goes quiet on that front. I added this up with my wondering why that 'Jake' lookalike had a Doberman and it hit me: An organization might just be planning some big attack by hiding bombs or some other explosive devises in those condemned tunnels. They stash explosives in the tunnel beforehand, make sure the tunnel is discovered by authorities. It then become a perfect hiding place for ticking time bombs. The Doberman, I'm guessing is to check if the dog can sniff out the devices. If the dobe can't detect them, they are not likely to be found by IDF or Mossad… leaving them for a future 'super bomb fire'. That made me triangulate and map out the tunnels and underground bombings that made the news for the two last year… and look at the picture that popped up."

Robert was incredulous at what was unfolding in front of him:

"I can't believe this: All the 'tunnel bombing' making the news trace the borders of all territories occupied by Israel during the Six-Day War of 1967 especially those annexed in 1980 and 1981: The West Bank, East Jerusalem; much of the Golan Heights and the Gaza Strip. If these boundaries go up in one big explosion it could spell a huge Arab-Israeli conflict. Eric do you realize what you might just have uncovered?"

"Not quite, I was just intrigue about why a dobe would be used and one idea hooked up to another and voilà, it might just be a coincidence."

"No coincidence son, no coincidence, just good and very intelligent intel gathering and deductions!"

Auggie spoke "Robert, we got to get to the bottom of this and fast. If it can't be stopped, all hell is going to break lose in a region that is already sitting on a time bomb and it could become one worldwide nightmare! Worst of all it might just have a chance at succeeding: Today Hamas is producing its own rockets, namely the M-75, which can reach as far as Tel Aviv and Jerusalem. This is on piece of explosive intel!"

Robert got up put his hand on Eric's shoulder "Son, you deserve a medal but with that 'explosive' news comes with quite a problem. At the moment, we can't trust no one plus both MI-6 and Mossad might have been infiltrated. We might be able to get the CIA implicated. They could be our only chance to get the army we are going to need to stop this malefic but brilliant plan. First order of business: Get Eyal and Ziva out of the tunnel. We need their expertise in these regions."

Sharon head shot up "Dad WHAT did you just say.. You know where Eyal is? That meaning you were working with him all this time"

Sharon was so mad she was trembling.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot" Robert smiled at her. "He didn't consult with me, he knew what would have been my answer if he would have asked my opinion! Dear, YOU'RE responsible for me knowing where he is."

"What?"

"He is wearing the watch you stuck that invisible microchip on. Remember when he left for his mission in Warsaw to rescue Hans?"

"Dad you always told me and Robin that those gadgets were not tracking devises. They only relayed one message to a specific receptor when the microchip is manually peeled off or the temperature of the skin drops significantly…. meaning the agent is probably dead. Also I don't have the receptor with me so we can't know if Eyal used it."

"What can I say ….. I lied….again! But to my defense because of that lie you convinced Eyal to wear it and now I know where he is!"

Robin came close to Robert "Dad, don't know if I should kick or hug you but I see why I have this trust issue with you!"

"Well girls, if you want to hit me, it's going to have to wait. We have an extraction to plan. Let see how fast you guys can come up with a plan. Auggie here are the coordinate of where Eyal and Ziva are being held. It seem like a tunnel or more large room next to the one that you guys discovered. Since I couldn't trust no one at MI-6 did my own searches but I'm no tech opp. You guy should be able to get a better picture."

* * *

><p>Annie took charge "Auggie, get everything you can dish out on that tunnel or room, we are going in. Gang brainstorming 101, let's get to it. Ideas, all of you... out with them"<p>

Vincent "Security should still be tight in the vicinities. We need a way in without being seeing, since we are all considered rogue operatives. Robert is the only one left standing in the real world! Maybe he could ask Mossad or IDF access to the tunnel for a couple of MI-6 agents. Make them think that since we disappeared into thin air that the only place we could be was the tunnel itself. Also since he seems to be good at lying about microchips, he could do it again with the Mossad. Convince them that once in the tunnel, he might be able to track Sharon since she was wearing a shortwave traceable microchip."

Robert with a sly smile "I'm buying that, it could work. Next who do we send in the tunnel. Two, three at the most. Also we only discuss strategies in these walls. When we surface, full communications blackout. Can't take any chances of being listened to we still have a very clever mole out there."

Annie spoke "We three girls should go in. If we are caught, I'm thinking girls would have a better chance of making them believe we are student journalists. A man might bring suspicions. Robert would be waiting for us outside the tunnel, Vincent with Robert as his bodyguard… that meaning Vincent could be very well armed without raising doubts about his motives. Eric/Auggie would be watching it all from the MI-6 van. Robin is not a part of the A-team so she won't need a makeover. Sharon and I, on the other hand, have to have a drastic one. We can't take the risk of someone recognizing us in the tunnel."

Annie continued "Sharon, I have an idea for a makeover but it might play havoc with you conscience. How about resurrecting Yohanna Peters. If we are seen in one way or another by Eyal, seeing your cover, he's going to know we are there to get him out. He and Ziva are experienced enough to help us plan their escape."

"Annie really don't know if I'm up to resurrecting Yohanna Peters. But you are right it would shock Eyal and he would know we are 'in the house'. It's a go for me."

Robert stepped in "Good, very good. Student journalists in quest of a first big scoop, good and believable cover, I'll get you the needed documents."

Auggie had an idea "While in there, we could kill two stones with one…We could equip the girls with sophisticated scanners that could locate explosive devises. Give us an opportunity to confirm Eric's findings. Then put eyes and ears in the room where they're holding Eyal and Ziva. We could see firsthand who and how they react to the loss of their hostages. Might give us some insight on what is going on!"

Robert left the team to sort it all out and took Robin aside, sat her down, took both her hands in his and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Dear are you ready to go back in action? You don't have to do this. I should have asked this question a long time ago. I put my MI-6 director's duties before my father's duty, that won't happen again. Are you OK with helping in this mission?"

"I'm OK, look if Eric is right, this is a major breakthrough and I want to follow it though. That will, at least, make the times I spent imbedded with terrorist organizations worth it. I can help Annie and Sharon down there. I might just be able to pinpoint the terrorist cell responsible for this by their MO's. It would be kind of a closure for me because, dad, after this, terrorist related missions are finished for me."

"Fine but if you have any doubts you take yourself out, am I clear?"

"Love you Dad, I'll be OK don't worry!"

Robert didn't want to jeopardize Robin's months of therapy by putting her in a situation she could not handle but as always spy life was throwing his family a curved ball forcing them to put their personal lives on hold…and for what.. greater good, ha... that was a laugh. Even if they were successful in stopping this plan, another terrorist cell would just hack up a better and bolder one. _'Stop this line of thinking Robert, it won't do any good. You have two very good but hardheaded agents to extract and for now that's what you have to concentrate on." _

* * *

><p>Annie interrupted Robert's thinking "Robert we have it pretty much planned out, need you to put it in motion. We ghosts can't pull off that part of the plan. Here is a list of items and gadgets our tech team will need."<p>

"Annie run me through this plan, need to know beforehand what you guys are up to. Your leader seems to have a problem with this directive."

"Robert, the situation was becoming very dangerous for all of us. Seeing what happened to Sharon in Guantanamo Bay, he must have decided that that was the end of the line and he had to do something drastic. We needed an in and with Eyal's actions, we have it. We can finally start to get to the bottom on what is really going on especially the 'Jake' part of it."

"Annie when all this is over, I need to have a talk with Eyal. Don't worry I don't intend on firing him or breaking up the team. My take is that Ziva helped a lot with his decision. That's how they were trained, it's the Mossad's way of doing things. Plus add to that Eyal's selfless reflex to sacrifice himself for others equal to the situation we are in."

Annie smiled and nodded. She did not know if it was reuniting with Ziva that had pushed Eyal to go on his own but she had to admit she didn't quite understand why. She too wanted to talk with Eyal.

All was in place for a two opps extraction by 6 ghosts. Robert didn't have any problem convincing Mossad to let 3 'MI-6' agents check the tunnel out. They had informed Robert that the tunnel had been thoughroly cleaned out and sealed but that he was welcome to put his mind at ease.

* * *

><p>For the best part of the week, Robin and Annie passing as US tourists, scouted the vicinities of the tunnel: recording, photographing and marking possible entriesexits. They also had an underground scanning device: A I-Site 8200 laser scanner. It was an ultra-versatile, portable gadget to provide a complete scanning of underground drives, tunnels and stopes, as well as surface stockpiles and silos. It had a scan window of -35 to 90 degrees vertically and 360 degrees horizontally and looked like an underwater camera. Well that was Auggie description of it… Eric's….. well they still didn't get it!

On the Eyal/Ziva front from what they could gather, by the tracking device on Eyal watch, was that they were moved from their cell once a day between 10 and 11 and returned an hour later. Classical interrogation techniques Robin told them. The plan was to take Eyal and Ziva when they were returned to their cell. They would need to neutralize the guards then free Eyal/Ziva.

Auggie had equipped the girls with an arsenal of fire power: guns; one with bullets and another with enough drug to render any man unconscious in a matter of second added to that some pretty clever handheld prick and die devices. Only one prick of this potent drug and a grown man was down permanently in a matter of seconds. Auggie was not going to leave his Annie go in without some kind of protection!

All were back in the cave and analysing the data before them. They were pretty confident the extraction could take place the next day.

From where he was sitting, Robert was eying them interact and plan out their actions. He had to admit they were a well-oiled team. Annie having the less experience was running point with no power struggle. That was a first in Robert's try at putting together a multi-agency team. He knew the way they worked had a lot to do with their leader. Power and position climbing weren't Eyal priorities. He was mission driving and had passed that on to this team. With the results that this group of spies had helped Robert convincing some of the most powerful spy agencies that to combat global terrorist, no agency should stand alone. Now he only needed to get Mr. Eyal Lavin to scale down his selfless reflex. Shifting his attention back to what was going on, he heard Robin talk

"Eyal and Ziva have been kept as hostages for two weeks now. Here are a couple of photos I took of hostages after the same period. Annie and Sharon especially, look at them, you need to prepare yourself for what you might find. It's not going to be pretty, terrorist don't have an ounce of value for a hostage's wellbeing especially if it involve getting intel out of them and not money. When there is a ransom, well they spare the hostage in order for them to get the money … and when they receive the money…. they just shoot the hostage."

Both Annie and Sharon had a hard time with the brutality of Robin's photos but they knew she was right. Better be prepared for this eventuality.

* * *

><p>It was D day: the extraction was all planned and the team was anxious to pull it through.<p>

Robin was the makeover artist: Sharon's and Annie's was complete and quite successful: eyes, hair and even skin color were changed. Vincent hardly recognized them.

Sharon was apprehending Eyal seeing her as Yohanna Peters. She knew he had fallen for Yohanna, a fake asset that Sharon had personified on a mission. It was to play Eyal in order for MI-6 to get to Khalid Ansari, a well-connected oil executive with ties to terrorism. Sharon had aborted the mission when she had realized that Ansari had plan to use her/Johanna to trap and kill Eyal. Sharon's success meant Johanna Peters had to die, leaving Eyal to grieve. Eyal had discovered her subterfuge while they had visited Israel to get better acquainted with each other. Eyal reaction had been powerful and it had nearly broke up their budding romance.

"Annie, I'm having problem with this Yohanna Peters cover. Don't know in what condition Eyal is going to be but I just don't feel comfortable. Hope it won't cloud my judgments and reactions in this mission."

"Sharon, you are coming with me and Robin but I won't be putting you in any line of actions. Hope you understand why: You're Eyal's companion and Jake is MP boyfriend, a bit too close to home on many fronts. Your role will be to give Eyal a visual clue of our presence. I don't expect you to engage in defensive combats, if needed leave that up to me and Robin. Yes, knowing Eyal it will stir some feelings and he might be pretty mad but I promise to tell him that this was my plan. If you're really not up to it, you should stay here and wait for us."

"Annie, I'll be OK, just pre-missions jitters I never experienced before. Funny I worked with my father and sister but never experience this kind of nervousness."

"One little word Sharon 'LOVE'. In two missions with Auggie, I made wrong decisions: Once I returned to him thinking he was hurt, I should have ran after the intel. Another time I put both of us in danger because he had been shot and I acted more as a protective girlfriend than an operative. Auggie's ex-wife, Helen, faked her death, went dark and finally died because she was acting as a lover and not a spy. If you have to intervene, the only thing I can say is react as a spy and not a lover. It's easier said than done.. believe me!"

"I'll keep that in mind, think it's just the Yohanna Peters thing. I was OK while we were in Guantanamo Bay and it got pretty dangerous there."

Mission day and it was a go, the tracking device was telling them that Eyal/Ziva were being escorted to their daily interrogation session. The girls were ready to enter the tunnel, Robert and Vincent were standing guard with only on Mossad agent at their side. Leaving the team to believe that their quest was not important on Mossad's radar. Auggie and Eric were monitoring the girls' progress, they had full eyes and ears, 360 watch as Eric had told them.

* * *

><p>In the tunnel all was quiet, Robin was monitoring EyalZiva positions while Annie and Sharon were carefully advancing to the cell. Looking for a place to hide and attack the guards, they heard some movement in the cell. Robin was the first to react, she had the most experience in picking locks. Opening the door Robin had to fight off Ziva. Sharon rapidly came to her sister rescue knowing how deadly Ziva could be.

"Ziva stop, it's Sharon. We came to get you out"

"Wow, you guys are fast. Never imagined getting rescued in this short period"

"Ziva, you don't seem to be hurt in any way. How is Eyal after being interrogated? Can he stand?"

"You're Robin, Sharon sister aren't you? (Robin nodded). Normally he's banged up but all an all OK. Not the brutal interrogations I know and remember. They haven't even talk to me yet. It's a strange situation can't explain it."

Robin was pensive "You're right, this is quite abnormal, but we don't have time to think of it now, got to get ready to spring Eyal out of here."

"OK, Ziva how many guards with Eyal when they bring him back?"

"Always two guards, Eyal is chained up, they take the chains off just before pushing him back into the cell. Usually they stand guard for about an hour. They are replaced by one guard who stays for the rest of the day and at night another lone guardian. Pretty impossible to escape, only this door and it is locked from the outside. We only succeeded once in bringing them inside, since that we could kill ourselves or make any kind of noise, they would not budge."

Annie was anxious to get this over with "OK, girls we have two guards to neutralise, how can we operate"

Suddenly Robin signaled to the girls that Eyal was on the move. They heard voices. Having to react quickly, Annie and Ziva went back in the cell, Robin relocked it as it was and crouched down in a small opening not far from the cell. She looked around for her sister but Sharon was nowhere in sight.

The guards and Eyal were approaching. As Ziva had said Eyal was chained but seemed to be OK. As one guard bent down to free Eyal from the chain at his feet, a figure descended from the ceiling, grab and immediately twisted the standing guard's neck. One down, one to go…. The move had startled Eyal but he only missed half a beat. He passed his hand chain on the first guard throat and with the same twisting move as the descending figure had done, the first guard was also permanently out for the count.

Robin came out of hiding, Sharon descended again from the ceiling and Robin helped her to get on her feet. Eyal stilled chain just backed up and looked at the two. "Robin who in the hell is the ninja with you?"

And then it hit him "Ben Zonah, Yohanna.. .Sharon is that you?"

Sharon just nodded while Robin freed Annie and Ziva, then she freed Eyal of his chains.

Ziva was the first to speak "Well looks like you two didn't need our help. Well done Sharon and Robin"

Robin answered "I didn't have time to do anything. Ninja Sharon and Eyal stopped them cold in a matters of seconds and both with the same MO. They are quite a break a neck team."

Annie turned towards them "Well done Sharon… and you were the one that had some doubts about your field capabilities! OK, Eyal, Ziva don't have time to explain much but we needed our leader so we decided to come and get him. But now we have to complete our mission. Eyal, Sharon get those two to a more permanent resting place. Sharon you have the eyes and ears gadgets to bug this cell, put them in place with Eyal's help. Ziva, Robin come with me, I'm going to need your expertise in trying to find some fire power down here to prove Eric's theory."

As soon as Annie, Ziva and Robin were out of the room, Sharon notice Eyal's composure changed as he had a chance to make real eye contact with her. She just couldn't read him but she knew his eye were a darker shade of brown!

His voice was chocked up "Sharon I'll get those two out of the way while you bug the place. Nice move there, didn't think you had it in you! I see Ziva has thought you a thing or two. The hanging by tree roots is one of her move isn't it?"

Sharon exhaled forcefully and nodded, that being said, they both went about their assigned task.

* * *

><p>Eyal was watching Sharon place the last bugs, he approached YohannaSharon without a word and examined her from top to bottom.

Sharon couldn't hold his stare and put her head down. He slowly/gently pushed her against the stone wall so that their bodies were pressed together, put his finger under her chin and lifted her head, he enveloped the right side of her face with his hand and kissed her deeply. There was a strong energy emerging from Eyal making Sharon ponder that his love for Yohanna must have been very strong. She had to admit a bit of jealousy was creeping in her. _'Girl, get it together, Yohanna Peters and Sharon Welby are the same person. What he loved in her … he loves in you. He's not being unfaithful, he can't, you are Yohanna, Sharon!' _Still she couldn't help being a bit jealous of 'herself'.

Eyal was tenderly cupping her face and staring in her now brown eyes "Thanks…you just helped me put one painful memory to rest. Now, love, get that wig and contacts off and never put them back on. Johanna Peters is officially dead and buried! I need/want to kiss YOU, Mrs. Welby missed you and wanting more but a kiss is all we can afford with the time we have."

Sharon looking lovingly at him, lifting his shirt and slid her hands up his torso to feel if bones were broken "Eyal, how are you? You are covered in bruises"

Eyal caught her hands and pulled them to his face and kissed her fingers. "Take it easy with the hand stroking I'm having a hard time enough controling myself as is and you're not helping! As for my bruises, nothing to worry yourself about, I'm fine, nothing life threating, been hurt worst numerous times. Again… care to take that wig off, I'd really like to connect with my blue eye Sharon."

"E you should know I can't get out of my cover, but I can assure you it's not Yohanna that is here with you" Sharon put her hands around his neck, nested her full body in his and they had a couple of minutes of ecstasy.

"What in the world made you come as Yohanna, MI-6 only have one disguise?"

"No, it was Annie's idea. If would have attracted your attention if you would have seen us first"

"She was right on that front, it definitely got all my attention!"

* * *

><p>Robin was the first to appear with Ziva and Annie in tow.<p>

Robin spoke 'OK lovebirds break it up, did you at least complete your giving task?"

With the dark stare Eyal gave Robin she knew better not to kid him with another quote.

Robin was thinking '_He hasn't forgotten/forgiven me for drugging him! I will have to sit down and talk with him... well that is if he doesn't shoot me first'_

Annie spoke "We have confirmation that there is quite a bit of fire power in this cave. Eyal we'll fill you in later now we got to get you two out of here. Ziva, Eyal, you guys go out first, there is a white MI-6 van at your two o'clock. They are trees that can hide your run to the van. Three minutes later we go out and announce, we haven't found anything. Robert and Vincent will meet up with us. They know the protocol. We can't communicate in any way with Auggie but he's tracking you Eyal so he'll see it's you moving."

Eyal head came up "Auggie is tracking me?"

Sharon wanted to respond but Annie took over "That and a lot more will be explained later, now it is time to get out of here!"

Annie got camouflage suits out of her packsack and handed them to Eyal and Ziva. "You guys get those on and follow us, our window of opportunity is short!

Putting on the suit, Eyal was smiling. 'Did you just give me another direct order Mrs. Walker? You seem to be having fun ordering me around. Must say I find it 'endearing'"

Eyal was eying Annie in a very 'expecting' manner.

Sharon poke him hard "Stop the sexual bantering, two of your girlfriends are looking on!"

Annie face went blank and she swallowed hard "Oups sorry wasn't meant as an order… just get the suits on… please"

Eyal was now laughing freely, "OK, that's better Annie"

* * *

><p>Seeing Annie taking charge make him proud thinking maybe he had a small part in the 'making of' this master spy. She had come a long way since that first brush pass in Zurich. He had known from the start that this girl had something special in her: Good intuitions, a bad ass attitude with a touch of humanity and good looks to top it off. Sharon was also surprising him. She seemed to be able to turn up her 'dark' nature when needed. Twice he had seen her kill a man with the same attitude Ziva displayed. That pairing had been more successful than Robert had told him. He knew he would have to reassure her later on but that was a task he more than cherished and now longed for. He only hoped that she could continue to turn off and on this dark nature, not many spies could succeed in that task, he certainly couldn't.<p>

Coming out unnoticed was easy. Robert and Vincent created a small diversion for the first two to come out then they just met with the threesome that had gone in. The Mossad opp never saw nothing.

As soon as they were all in the van, celebrations were in order. Calming down rapidly for them not to attract attention they were on their way. Robert had replace Sharon in the driving seat. He sense she would prefer to stay close to Eyal.

Sharon was tracing her finger at Eyal now full beard. "I prefer a light beard to a full one."

Robert shouted from his seat "Talking about beards… I have to beard the lion in his den later, Eyal you with me!

Ziva whispered to Sharon 'What does that mean, another one of your crazy idioms?"

Sharon answered looking at Eyal and still tracing his face with her finger. _"It means __to visit an important person in the place where they work, in order to tell or ask them something unpleasant._ Think my father want to talk to Eyal about this 'loner' stun he pulled."

Ziva looked at Sharon and moved herself to sit up front with Robert. Eyal went to stop her but Sharon held his hand and said 'No' with her head. "Let her speak Eyal, she a big girl, she doesn't need you to cover for her."

"You know, she told you or you guessed?"

"I guessed, I know Ziva well, all too well…. You two are a lot alike!"

To that Eyal put his arm around Sharon's shoulder and squeezed her on to him, bent down and kissed the top of her head "Love you" he whispered to her. Sharon turned his hand and traced with her finger "I love you too". She rested her head on his shoulder, just happy he was OK.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19 - Holy CRAPS!

**Chapter 19 HOLY CRAPS!**

_Just a short chapter to tease you! And in respond to the reader that PM me (Sorry I don't know why but I can't return you message): No I'm not a spy in real life ha!ha!. I don't even Watch TV or read much nowadays. I'd love to but with my schedule I just don't have time. As for where I get my ideas... they come out of my imagination especially when I go for my daily runs. Since it stopped being below minus 20 C here, I can finally leave my treadmill and put in more outside inspirational runs … with that comes more ideas! Don't forget to review or PM me, I love reading you opinions.. good or bad!_

* * *

><p>Finally reunited, the team had shared their respective intel. All agreed and were puzzled: Ziva and Eyal treatment in captivity was non-traditional; nobody could explain the Jake part in the situation but one thing they were sure of: Somebody knew their every moves!<p>

With Ziva's OK, Eyal had explained his actions to all. His going in alone was more of being caught in Ziva's crazy quest to make right for all the lives she took while being Mossad/Kidon. Fearing she might put herself in a very dangerous situation, he decided to stay close... just in case!" While in captivity, Eyal had convinced Ziva to talk to Gaby, Eyal brother. If he had succeeded in helping him, Gaby could surely also help Ziva. Since Gaby was no longer working with the Mossad, Ziva had agreed to give it a try. She has excused herself to all for putting them and Eyal in a delicate situation.

* * *

><p>Eyal decided that the best way to get a clearer picture was to detail their time line starting with his mission to extract Hans:<p>

"OK I'm going to make a summary of what we know. If someone comes up with any idea say it as soon as you think about it. Shout it out as you think it, those kind of thoughts go through our mind fast and if not said out loud, stay in our head just to be forgotten. We need every idea we can get!"

1) Hans was involved in one way or another, from what I could get out of him, the markings he had on his back where made from a man presenting himself as a Mossad agent. I knew then Hans was lying. Mossad is not in the habit of enrolling Russians. I know for a fact they prefer to stay away from Russians all together… a little thing called trust! What was he hiding, why?

2) Tunnels are being purposely uncovered because they are meant to have a second use: Storing fire power; for who? By whom? For what?

3) Our Jake look alike is involve in some way. Is he our mole?

4) Sharon's extraction of myself, Hans, Annie + the two female Mossad's assets was uncovered. Hans and the two Mossad's assets are dead and Sharon was targeted to also die. Do they want us eliminated for what they thing we know… ?

* * *

><p>Sharon head shot up: "Eyal one thing in common with all those facts: Russians are involved. I was also buggedmarked in Russia."

Annie took over "While we were in the Warsaw prison I had a Ruff & Tuff run-in with an old acquaintance... a long lost Russian soldier enemy! Russians seem to be everywhere"

Eyal closed his eyes, breathed out loudly while shaking his head side to side:

"Damm, I think I got it. It's not a terrorist plot but some shady business deal… arms trafficking at its best! That why our captivity was non-traditional:

They are not terrorists but business men. My guess new players to this part of the world so when me and Ziva ended up 'in their faces'…. they just didn't know what to do with us!

Think it might have something to do with the never ending Syrian conflict added that the US, Turkey, Israel, Gulf states, France and Britain recognising the main opposition National Coalition of the Syrian Revolution as the "sole legitimate representative of the Syrian people". That signalling their belief that the Syrian Assad government is beyond redemption….. Like in a Weapons Shell Game, it's no secret that Russia is arming Syria. Nowadays, Russian are left alone in their corner in supporting Syria. The Pentagon just cancelled its $1 billion contract with Russia's state arms dealer: Now that gives me quite a clear picture - Russia needs money to supply Syria with guns….. No money … no guns. Gun trafficking is a very profitable but also very costly business. It's no secret that Russia's state arms dealer is giving Assad (Syria's actual leader) the means to commit his atrocities. Russia being cash strapped with the hosting of the Olympics plus the cancelled US contract, they had to find another way to get the promised and my guess **paid for** guns into Syria. The tunnels are serving as storage areas and the guns shipment are being organized by using human intel. The message Hans had on his back was not to announce a terrorist strike but a simple delivery of guns…."

Sharon interrupted Eyal. The others seeing her facial expression and tone of voice, knew she just had seen a very very bad scenario: "EYAL STOP NOW, Auggie do you have a scanner that can detect a VDI (Voice/Data/Image) carrier?"

Auggie looked at Sharon and swore "Yes, guess you want me to scan Eyal"

Sharon looked at Eyal and nodded positively

It was Eyal turn to swear and by the tightening of his jaw and quivering of his chin …. He was one mad agent!

Looking at Eyal... Auggie gave Eric the scanner. Eric face went blank, he didn't dare face Eyal for fear of being shot… so he addressed the person that had ordered the scan

"Sharon we have **'a positive'** for a MPI meaning a Magnetic Pulse Induction at the base of his neck. The MPI method uses an induction coil to induce a low to medium magnetic field in and around the brain causing the neurons to misroute, slow down or revert. This form of electronic VDI is often diagnosed as EMI (electromagnetic interference) sensitivity, which is similar to someone getting headaches from prolonged usage of cellular phones or nausea from being around power lines for extended periods of time. Magnetic Pulse Induction Method may be employed by using a device implanted within the targets home or surroundings and can be operated remotely."

Eyal responded "Thanks for the explanation Eric, but I know what the hell an MPI is. Dammed, I've used some on targets! Guys we just found the mole: ME. We are safe from it in this cave, nothing can pass through these walls and since Robert took extra precautions bringing us here, my guess is that they weren't able to trace me from the tunnel I was held in to our present location. Sharon how did you manage to come up with this doozy!? "

"Rewinding facts like you told us to do: 1) This mess started when I was in Russia and you in Warsaw. 2) While getting Hans out, you were caught and renderer unconscious. 3) They brought you in a medical ward, Annie confirmed there were Russians nearby. 4) You and my father were the only ones who knew I was in Guantanamo Bay. 5) Yesterday, on our way back you complained of a very bad headache, a rare thing you told me… my guess they upgraded your implanted bug while you were in captivity because headaches are a side effects of electromagnetic interference. I just put these facts together and bingo: The Russians knew you were after Hans and wanted to know why so in the prison medical facility they drugged and bugged you. The team has been scanned numerous times, you're the only one that was not with us, for multiple reasons, when the scannings took place. In Guantanamo Bay you had me and Hans scanned but not you. Jesus, I doubted my father for being the mole but never thought it could be you. If it's a consolation, in my book, that means that you, Eyal Lavin, are 'above' suspicions."

"Sorry, it's no consolation…! Damm I hate been played with. Think the only thing we still can't explain is the Jake part in this. Now we can at last counterstrike! Auggie, Eric get me everything you can on these listening devises. I want to know what we/I'm facing and also how we can now use it to our advantage. Your priority is to get this thing to stop on our command and not on theirs. Get to it NOW!

Robin and Ziva, counter espionage is your common specialty, put your heads together and find out who are the actors in the bombshell we just uncovered. I'll get Robert to open the multi-agencies databases. We are going to see which agencies will hold up their promise to help this team. Make sure your researches can't be read by other wondering eyes.. Like the Russian's FSB (Federal Security Service) and SVR (Intelligence Service)!

Vincent, get into FBI, CIA databases and more closely INR (they would be the most likely to have some information). Dish out all you can on the cancellation of the Russian deal. I want names, we now know enough about the how and why, we need to know the who.

Annie, Sharon, I'm asking you girls a special favor _'Meet up with Robert and read him in on all of this'"_

* * *

><p>Sharon and Annie looked at each other, Eyal was not the type not face up to his responsibilities. Sharon hesitated but had to ask "What are you going to do?"<p>

Eyal eyed her with quite a dark stare, gone were his tantalizing gaze. "That is a need to know question, love."

To that Eyal signaled to all of them to give him some space.

Sharon met up with Ziva "Ziva what's your take on what Eyal is up to?"

"Self-flagellation for all I know! That's what I would do. We Israelis don't take very well at being played with. Something about being very very proud!"

Sharon grabbed Annie's arm and dragged her apart from the others "Annie we got to stop Eyal. Don't know what he's up to but we got to boost his moral. Hope you have an idea, I sure don't!"

"I'm with you, let's go. We do as we do when on a mission: We put our best deception techniques working for us, wing it if they don't work and hope for the best! What can he do….? shoot us!"

"In his present mood.. he just might!"

Sneaking up on Eyal, they observed him for a couple of minutes.

"Girls, you're going to have to 'up' your observational techniques. Look, please, go away, I'd like to be alone. Just need to sort my thoughts"

Annie risked herself "Not going to happen Eyal, we care to much about you. Look this might sound harsh but _Suck it up!_ You're one of the best ops I know. You could not foresee this for one reason … You were too busy worrying about us!"

Eyal profoundly inspired, looked up and saw that the full team had gathered.

Auggie advance "Eyal don't fret it, we do not blame you in any way. I'm with Annie: You're the best in my book. Hey guys, raise your hand if you ever have been played/fooled by the enemy (all except Eric lifted their hand… he was never in the field!)"

Annie added "Hell, I was played/fooled by Eyal himself for some 'better good'!"

Auggie continued "Also if I'm not mistaken, you're the one that saw through this crazy situation we are in. Don't think none of us could have figure it out. Face it Lavin, your deduction skills, your phenomenal network of assets (that respect you) and your general world knowledge makes you one of a kind. The way I see it, you being bugged and us targeted was the key element to uncover this bombshell. If we had not being attacked, we would not have seen none of this. The mistake they made was bugging, of all people…. you!"

Seeing Eyal body language, Sharon knew Auggie had found the right words to get to Eyal. After their group 'hug' brought on by Eric, she went to Auggie

"Thanks that was brilliant, he needed those words!"

"Sharon, nothing to it. Seriously, he deserves every word I said. He's one of the best partner/boss I've worked with. He leaves us enough leeway to work through our intuitions but smart enough to notice when we're in over our head. Don't know how he does it but manages to bring us back in the right track without scolding or as Joan sometimes does, punishing us. I just love his sense of humour when we are in a dire/tense situation and his deduction skills ... well we just witnessed that!. Also I plan to continue working with him …. So it always helps to butter up the boss…."

Sharon slapped him hard

"Hey I'm blind, we don't hit handicap people"

"We do when they are asking for it! Anyway...thanks again, you may be blind but your eyesight is 25/20 for finding the right words. Impressive for a geek!"

That got Sharon a slap.

Eyal seeing this "Auggie, Sharon are you finished slapping yourself. Sharon if you're into sadomasochism, I might be able to help in that matter. I could maybe show some of my knowledge to Annie! After we could all practice together"

Annie was relieved, if Eyal was back to witty sexual joking it was that his maybe dark thoughts were history. She went to Auggie "Great speech Aug… I have some other kind of words for you but the timing is not right!"

"Great, you're 'inspired' and we are stuck in a one room cave with 6 people! I'm going for a swim, care to join me…."

"We could but think Eyal and Sharon just headed that way"

Auggie took Annie arm "Guide the way, if we can't have a roll in the hay/water… they can't either. We are joining them!"

"Auggie, you can't be serious!" But he was, didn't take them long to be on Eyal's and Sharon's heals

Eyal chuckled… "You guys joining us for our 'cold shower' "

"We certainly are. Eyal does the Mossad training teach you water foreplays; like a nude soak; a soapy scrub-down or a skinny-dip-drip."

Eyal looked at Auggie, brought his shoulders down and put his hand on Auggie's left shoulder: "You do realized that after we're gotten wet/clean/stimulated….. We can't head to a more comfortable place to get dirty all over again!…."

"You really know how to stimulate a guy!"

Sharon and Annie were laughing at the sexual battering/hopefulness. Annie whispered to Sharon ears "Think our men are just a little bit aroused and/or desperate"

Eyal was quick to react "Heard that, we aren't aroused or desperate, it's more amorous, because we are, after all, the classy types!"

Auggie added "Ya! Eyal, told you.. you are the best. Having the last word with those two is a win in itself!"

Annie reacted by pushing both in the water then jumping in to join them. Sharon was quick to do the same. Next thing that happened was the rest of the team joining 'in' and that's how Robert discovered them: 8 adult/children playing fully dressed in the water.

"Could you care to explain what you are doing…. have you succumbed to cabin fever already?"

Both Robin and Sharon looked at each other and their next very swift actions didn't need for them to talk. They reached up and dragged/pulled their father in the water with the rest of them.

"That's for lying to us about those tracking gadgets and you now have your explanation of what we are doing…. just having fun and washing away the bad!"

After they finished playing and were drying themselves up, Eyal went up to Robert

"Robert we have to talk!"

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20 - Let's have a party

**Chapter 20 Let's have a party!**

Eyal signaled to the team to stay by the 'pool' area, preferring to talk to Robert alone. Not being one to accept subpar performances, his evaluation of himself was somewhat not up to his usual high standards.

"Robert, got some important news… we now know who the mole is: Me"

"You, you're joking!?"

"I wish I was…. No it's me. Your daughter figure it out!"

Robert was looking at Eyal and had a hard time to keep a straight face. Yes, finding out how the enemy knew every move the team made was important but seeing Eyal trying to come to term with this news was well… interesting. He also knew he had to treat this matter very delicately. Eyal was a top of the line spy, not one to easily accept any kind of error so Robert had to walk a fine line.

"How did that happen?"

'_Different agencies different reaction_, Eyal was thinking. _Rivka would be in a fury and by now I'd be packed up and sent on a full year of rookie missions. Robert, wants to know what happened!'_

"In the Warsaw prison I was cornered while rescuing Hans, Sharon deducted they must have bugged me while I was unconscious. That means I'm responsible for this mess/danger that we are in. I made sure everyone was scanned but must have thought I was above suspicions because I didn't put myself through a proper search. In my book that's unacceptable. Add that to my decision to put the safety of a Mossad colleague before the team. Robert those two happenings make me…"

That was what Robert was fearing and he had to think fast to come up with a good counterattack. He had in front of him one of the finest and with that came a no error is acceptable mentality, the best all had that trait.

"Stop, Eyal don't even say the 'Q' word, I won't accept it. Do you really think when I put this team together that I had pink sunglasses on! Let's take a look at who is on YOUR team: Annie, a good but very unpredictable young agent plus she has the bad habit of never obeying orders as they are given; Auggie, a maverick in all aspect of spy hood but with dark secrets that one of these days you are going to have to deal with, a chip on his shoulder and a tendency to buck the system; my daughter Sharon, again a very good agent but often her unorthodox ways of doing things can make her actions dangerous and non-predictable. And last but not least: You, top of the line, loner, charmer, mysterious and a temper that creeps up often. I might even add takes suicidal actions to come to the aid of others. I can predict the MO's of every member of this team with an accuracy that would make polltakers jealous. I won't accept you wanting to quit….. I put this team together with my eyes wide open!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but it doesn't excuse my actions and decisions, Robert."

"Eyal, stop and look at the good you did, think you'll agree with me that it exceeds the wrongs. This team is the first one, in my three attempts, to proving me right with this crazy idea of mine that _the only way to get some sort of positive actions with global terrorism is to put spy agencies bests together_. But in order to succeed these bests need a very, very special leader.

All my previous attempts failed till I saw your file and something clicked. Before you, my choices were centered on a spy with a perfect record, a top of the line individual with no apparent faults, a winning attitude and high ambitions. But when I read your file I saw the light so to say! I had four files before me: Auggie's, Annie's, Sharon's and yours: The boss's from all your respective agencies, CIA, Mossad and MI-6(me) were unanimous: These four agents can't take a direct order, will buck the system if THEY think it is needed, too often act and ask questions later, unpredictable, don't know the meaning of debriefing, strategies missions in a different route than all other spies and worst damming of all…. are often successful"

Eyal lifted his eye at Robert "Robert, if this is supposed to be a cheer_the_leader speech…. You going in the wrong direction, you just listed all my faults"

"Patience is also not one of your strongpoints! Let me continue: These kind of spies don't need/want the usual boss figure because they have their own way of analysing and planning their missions. But they need some directions and that's a leader's role. I talked to Joan, Rivka and analysed my own relationship with Sharon and realized that no one could ever control/boss the four of you put together! Rivka even said having four Eyals would cause her to just go jump off a bridge: One Eyal Lavin was enough trouble! So if this kind of team can't be 'bossed', I pretty much came to the conclusion that my idea would never succeed and then your file just jumped at me!

Again a smirk from Eyal "I seem to often have that effect, with women especially"

"Eyal, wouldn't use that response in front of Sharon if I were you….(Eyal rolled his eyes at Robert) To continue my cheer_the_leader speech: This team needs not a boss but an operative that wants to stay in the field and run missions not the ambitious climb the ladder type. They need a leader or more a partner that will have their back, that will go the extract mile for them… not one that would be working to impress the boss and get a promotion! I was not looking for 100% perfection when I chose you. From those four files I chose yours for one reason: Maturity. And you Mr. Lavin, have proven my theory right! That team of your IS pulling together even better than I had planned.

"Sorry can't see things your way, how can you say I'm a good 'teammate' with this situation hanging over us!"

"I didn't say you were, said you were the closest to… nobody's perfect Eyal. Yes, you made two mistakes; not scanning yourself and not thinking as a leader but a friend with the Ziva's mishap. I agree not your best work but you are also one to learn from it! Do you think leaders can't/don't/never make mistakes. Got a scoop for you: You've out seeded my wildest expectations. Do you realise you have been on this job six months and these are your firsts missteps!"

"Glad to hear I still have your confidence."

"God Eyal, I made more important mistakes in my first week as head of MI-6, for heaven sakes nearly got both my daughters killed only 24 hours after being sworn in! Look this team has had a ruff & tuff couple of weeks, Annie especially. I can organise a nice night out. The founder of the Cirque du Soleil is having a special party and he's a personal friend. Your team deserves some R&R, you deserve some R&R. Take the night off Eyal, just have fun!

"Robert, we are off grid remember, plus my every moves, out of these caves, will be monitored. Can't risk that. I know it's a challenge for them but we have to stay put till we get more intel on what we are facing. We need to plan our next moves very carefully."

Robert was smiling at Eyal "Thought you wanted to QUIT…. if so why are you telling me how YOU are going to run things. Might it be my speech had a small effect on you?"

Eyal looked at Robert and bowed his head to him. When he pulled it back up, Eyal had a sly smile plastered on his face. Robert just said "That's more like it son!"

Eyal was thinking that Robert must have been quite a spy in his days because his tactics were one of a kind. That man had a way to take control of a situation, put it in the right perspective and best of all succeed in making his point and … end game… having his way! All of that without the rolling of eyes and danctimonious scolding he was use to!

Suddenly they heard a murmur of some sort. Robert signaled Eyal to take the right and he took left and continue speaking as so nothing happened. They both carefully approached the opening in the wall and both in a swift move caught the first two that were hiding and listening into their conversation. It happened to be Annie and Vincent. When those two were pulled in, the rest of the team nearly fell on top of one another.

"So Eyal, you were right, your every words and moves were being listened to!"

Eyal looked at his teammate getting up, looking sheepishly at one another. Both he and Robert had a hard time not to break up into laughter.

Eyal spoke first

"OK who is going to explain to me how a team that between themselves master 15 or so languages can't seem to understand a simple English command to stay put. Who's going to go first?"

That got the _He did it… not me _started causing Robert to put up his hand and all were again quiet.

"Really got to show me how you manage that Robert, I don't get the same reaction from them"

"Trick of the trade Mr. Lavin, you'll get there one of these days. OK gang of mischief, you have the rest of the day off and a night of R&R with the founder of the Cirque du Soleil.

"Robert are you forgetting that I'm bugged?"

"No but those gadgets are easy to neutralise"

"Don't want to neutralise it. Want them to think I'm still clueless, it's our best chance at getting to the bottom of what is going on.

"Your call but one way or another, you need to move out. MI-6 and Mossad know of your location. Chatter is that you 7 will resurface shortly since you, Eyal Lavin, were 'rescued'."

Eyal had to ask "And this chatter is coming from….. _(Robert lifted his hands in the air and looked sheepishly at Eyal)_. Robert, you're right, it's never a good idea to stay off grid for too long. I can organise an out of circuit safe house. Let me make some calls"

Robert noticed that Sharon, Robin and Ziva were looking wide eyes at him. He crossed his arms and looked at them "Girls… did you really think your agencies were clueless to the existence of this 'special' safe house. We all knew about it but let you believe you had the exclusive right to it. Must admit I'm quite proud that Mossad and MI-6 were able to 'fool' such a trio of master spies. Your leader though you should know this little secret of your agencies, he seems to think secrets are not the way to go with this team!"

Eyal, knowing the girls, cut short to this probable Ping-Pong discussion between them and Robert "OK, all of you…let all bygones be bygones, Ziva that means _'let the unpleasantness between us become a thing of the past' _Robert wants us to take some time off. I tend to agreed, we need a night of leisure. A private showing of the Cirque du Soleil will surely be an interesting evening. What do you say, Ziva and Robin you are welcome to join us... matter of fact, you are joining us, it's one of my rare orders!."

* * *

><p>Auggie had succeeded in blocking the electronic signals in Eyal's tracking device, but he could not guaranty it was 100% foolproof. At least they could now monitor the device and have a certain control over it.<p>

Eyal came through with delivering a non-conventional safe house. The team had full access to a small hotel. The proprietor was a friend of Eyal's and it was closed for renovations that were schedule to start in a month. It was large enough to house the team and all their tech toys without attracting attention, it being a public business. The hotel now had a sign flashing "No vacancy" that would stay lighted for the entire month or as long as needed.

MI-6 and Mossad had teamed together to furnish the hotel with food, clothes and even some soft drinks and chips for Eric!

Eyal was watching the team react to their new surrounding and notice Robert was lisping one word that made Eyal smile and nod his head 'MATURITY'

Later that evening watching the girls getting ready for their night out, Eyal was amazed how female operatives could change from deadly trained agent to a soft, lovely and classy Lady. An armed man be it in a tux or a jean stayed a trained and deadly spy!

"Girls you all look wonderful! Hate to ask but do have your guns?"

Sharon answered "It's all tucked away, you care to check if it's in a safe place!"

Sharon got up close and personal with Eyal. He was quite handsome in his perfectly adjusted tux.

Eyal whispered "Love to but if I do …we are going to be late…..And you would need to get dressed again, believe me… we don't have that much time on our hands"

To that Eyal turned Sharon away from him, caught Annie, Ziva in his gait and guided them through the door. The guys were also all quite handsome, all dressed in tux. It was a first for Eric!

Sharon was still teasing Eyal "Suit yourself but you're missing a real learning experience. It could be useful for you to know where we, women, can hide our guns!"

"Ce n'est que partie remise mon Amour, the night is still young. You once told me not to kill delightful expectation with premature fulfilment, I'm just obeying orders my love!" Eyal winked and kissed Sharon.

All were ready, Eyal/Sharon, Auggie/Annie, Robin/Vincent, Ziva/Eric and Robert surprised Eyal with showing up with Ima in tow.

"Ima, this is a lovely surprise. You joining us for the evening."

"Yes and I have messages from everybody on the home front. They miss you and Sharon but no worry Robert keeps them up to date. Everything is going smoothly. They just would love to give each of you a hug"

Ima didn't wait for Eyal to answer with a yes or no, she just hugged him and he responded.

Eric was talking to Auggie about their 'accommodations'

"Auggie, I've never been in the field but do you always get to wear tuxes. Looked those brand names up and Brioni tuxes, Turnbull & Asser bow tie and shirt with S.T. Dupont Cufflinks and John Lobb Luffield shoes is one expensive outfit. Plus they fit perfectly, how did they do all of this so quickly?"

Eyal put his arm on Eric shoulder

"Eric, remember you are working for a spy agency. It's their job to know everything there is to know about you, measurements included. Could come in handy for identification purposes (Eric face 'bleached a bit at Eyal words) As for the clothes, this treatment is unusual. But we are dealing with MI-6… it must be a James Bond type of thing."

Robert budded in "Eyal, this is all Mossad's doing. Just told them you and the team had a night out and needed some very 'Classy Care Packages'."

Eyal looking at his clothes "Must admit I'm impress. I could get use to this kind of treatment."

Robert nodded his head sideways "Don't get your hopes up…it's the weekend… they didn't have time to get it approved by your bean counters! Wait till they take a look at what this cost… your bean counter are going to talk to my bean counter and those accountants are going to form a coalition to stop this from happening again. Take the clothes and run with it."

That got a laugh from all. Finally the girls made their appearance, let's just say Eric forgot about his expensive tux. The girls dresses were by Jovani:

Annie had a long sleeve floor length fitted black dress with studded embellishments and a sexy slit

Sharon made her entrance in a sexy cap sleeve nude/silver gown with intricate beading at the bodice.

Ziva was very elegant in a short peplum yellow satin dress featuring intricate beading and bow design at the cap sleeves.

Eyal had never seen Ziva look so feminine and nodded approvingly to her.

Last but not least Robin had a strapless knee length red dress with encrusted beading at the bust featuring an embellished bolero.

"Come on guys, give this blind guy a hand. The girls must be knockouts because I hear you all breathing heavily every time one comes in."

Annie came close to Auggie and put his hand on the beginning of the slit in her dress. She didn't have to add nothing else, Auggie seemed quite satisfied with her answer!

Eyal had an idea who had a hand in getting this team in these apparels. It must have been Rufus, Jacob's partner. He knew all team members and his opinion was often sought out at Mossad's. Eyal took a note to personally thank him because the girls were perfectly matched with the right dress for them. Annie and Sharon had the long, classic and sexy look that suited their body type while Ziva and Robin were in short dresses, a look that made their tomboyish looks become very sexy!

As they were heading out to the limousine, Eyal took Ziva aside

"You look stunning Ziva and that might be a problem for your date tonight. Take it easy on Eric. He's, how can I put this…."

Ziva touched Eyal face "You haven't change, always looking out for the odd ones! Don't worry, I'll take special care of Eric. I don't plan on 'bringing him back home'. He's not my type and he's practically engaged with Abby, NCIS forescenic expert. They've been texting (carefully) since I introduce them. It kind of cute!"

Eyal just whispered 'Thanks'

* * *

><p>The evening was sumptuous!<p>

Eyal and Sharon had just finish dancing when they spotted Monsieur Guy coming to them.

Taking Sharon's hand and kissing it: "Sharon it's been too long since I last saw you. I'm still waiting for you to come and join the Cirque. We do have singers, you know. See you finally got yourself a real dancing partner, that ex-hubby of yours really didn't cut it!

"Désolé, M. Guy, j'oublie mes manières! Je vous présente Eyal Lavin, mon compagnon.

Eyal, voici M. Guy, co-fondateur du Cirque du Soleil et originaire de Baie-St-Paul, Canada. »

Monsieur Guy looking at Eyal "Well Mr. Lavin, you two are the talk of the room, your dancing is exquisite. I'm guessing you are also professionally trained.

Eyal responded "Please, just call me Eyal. As for the dancing, I did dance competitively as a boy…. a long long time ago."

«Well, I have both your parent's permission to ask you if you could perform a solo for my guests. Don't worry, I know who Robert is and his line of work. No cameras are permitted at my parties… had enough trouble in the past with Paparazzi's. And I'll arrange the lighting accordingly, your identity is safe, no worry!"

Both Eyal and Sharon looked at each other, this was quite unexpected.

"I have some matters to attend to, check with Robert, he'll tell you I can be trusted. Please, I'd love to see you two dance."

Eyal and Sharon approached Robert and Ima. Robert was the first to speak

"Did Guy asked you two to perform a dance for him and his guests?"

Eyal looked at Robert "He did but we shouldn't. He seemed sincere with his concern but a lot of people are here. Some I may have met that still want a piece of me. Also must admit, I'm not the 'performer' type"

Ima gently slapped Eyal arm. "Liar, you always loved to perform, you're a charmer by nature son! Also, I'd love to see you dance, it's been ages since I've had a chance to see what you made of my teaching! Please do it for me."

Robert signaled Eyal to accompany him to get the girls a refill of their drinks.

"Eyal, as you may have guessed, Guy was one on my assets. He helped MI-6 and myself on numerous occasions. He blends with a crowd that a spy often needs to get an 'in' with. Me being head of MI-6, I can no longer manage assets. It would be exposing them to a too greater risk. I'd like you to take charge of him. We can't lose such a valuable player. He's agreed to meet with you, a first believe me! I've been trying to find him another agent and he's always refused out front! "

Eyal looked at Robert and shook his head "This party, this night, …you set me up, didn't you?"

"What can I say.. it was for a good cause….your team seems to be having fun by the way!"

"Robert, you do realize I'm Mossad, does your asset know this?"

"Didn't tell him nothing about you, only that you have my full trust. He's yours to recruit, Eyal. An assets is an asset, what is important is how an agent treats his assets. I'm not handing Mr. Guy over to Mossad, I'm handing him over to you… Eyal Lavin. You can meet with him…. maybe after you and Sharon dance. I'm with Ima, would like to see you two dance."

Eyal shook his head, that man was downright mischievous in his tactics! Robert was right, though, having a figure like Mr. Guy as an assets, be it for the A-team, MI-6 or Mossad, was an opportunity that could not be passed down.

Returning to Sharon "Love, what you think of Mr. Guy's request for us to dance? Your father wants me to convince him to accept me as his new handler, so there goes my/our evening of R&R"

Sharon was surprised "Eyal, Robert must really trust you because Monsieur Guy was always very important to him. Think we can have both: our R&R and get him as an asset. The way to this man's heart is performance so we can't refuse his demand."

"Sharon, it's been a long time since I've danced competitively. You've kept at it, I now just dance for the fun of it.

"Don't put yourself down E, I'm the one in your arms when we dance and it's a second nature. Most of the time you're scouting the environment and the dancing is on auto pilot. You're a natural and you know it. I have an idea, do you know the music of Alegria?"

"Yes I do but there is no way I'm dancing to that song. It's one of my favorite Cirque du Soleil shows' seen it numerous times in numerous countries but that song is not suited for any one type of dance. Sharon try to keep it simpler, please. How about a simple song where we can dance a waltz?"

"You want this asset Eyal?" Eyal nodded positively so Sharon continued.

"You are right Alegria is not much suited for dancing. Mr. Guy would never go for a simple waltz, we need to surprise him and I think us dancing to Alegria will do just that!"

"Girl, you do know you are talking about the guy that went into space!" Eyal was wondering how Sharon could manage to surprise a guy that made his life of surprising the world with his actions!

"The root of this song is a game of cat and mouse… spy and asset... get it. Instead of talking to him, tell him what it is like to be an asset of yours with dance moves. He'll get it, no worry, he's an artist at heart. In our interpretation of the music; you're the spy, I'm you asset. Our dancing could consist of different **basic moves** of the Walt, Tango, Lambada, Hustle and modern dance. I'll add some ballet moves but I'm sure you'll be able to fill in on your own for those. Please trust me, I'm on my turf here. Just tell Mr. Guy that we will take the stage so to say. I'll be right back."

Eyal watched Sharon go talk to the troupe of dancers that had performed at the beginning of the show. What was she up to? He was startled by a voice speaking to him. It was Monsieur Guy.

"Well, Eyal, did your lovely companion convince you to dance with her?"

"Who said I wasn't the one convincing her?"

"Eyal, she's a Julliard graduate…. They live to perform and perform to live, it's in their blood. I know for a fact, it's in her blood. Dancing aside, I guess Robert told you of our previous partnership, I'd like for us to talk after this party is over."

Suddenly the lights were dimed and a soft music started, Sharon was on the dance floor, she had changed in a more suitable dress, probably borrowed from one of the Cirque's dancers, barefoot and she was sexily inviting Eyal to join her.

Mr. Guy started to laugh "Oh she's got you trapped Mister! No turning back now, get on that dance floor before the crowd joins in and carries you there!"

'_Well here's goes nothing'_ thought Eyal as he took the stage playing his part quite well!

As he arrived on the dance floor, Sharon took off his tux jacket and vest plus undid the bowtie, giving Eyal quite a 'Bond look'. Then she signaled for him to take off his shoes. Sharon whispered to Eyal, "Spy and asset/cat and mouse, Walt, Lambada, lots of Tango modern style, no Hustle, in that order. If you want to add moves, I'll follow. No throw or catch we're not in synch enough could be dangerous. Eyal softly kissed Sharon sealing their 'plan'.

As the Alegria music started, the crowd applauded joined by Annie and Vincent's whistling, suddenly the Cirques Dancers joined in circling around Sharon and Eyal acting as cats and mouse's… giving Eyal an idea of the moves that were expected of him. He gracefully bowed to Sharon to signal her his understanding of her strategies.

"Robert those two knows how to put on a show from scratch. They are using my experience dancers to lead them in the moves they should make. You sure you want to keep them in their present line of work. I could use such a resourceful and conning pair."

Robert and Ima looked at Guy both with a very proud smile!

The song/dance lasted about 6 minutes. All and all, Eyal and Sharon's dance was vibrant and playful. Together they had very rich expressions, perfectly timed improvisations and strong connections. They danced in both modern and traditional styles. The last move was Eyal's: A surrender and trust move. Sharon caught on quickly. She half hung herself on Eyal and wrapped her right leg around his left leg. He wrapped his right leg around her left one. The final picture was a silhouette of two bodies standing on two legs, one from each body. That pose put their height difference in a very beautiful perspective: The strong have a duty to protect the weak.

Eyal took Sharon hand and both bowed to the crowd. "That was an awesome and very 'a propos' move Eyal!" Sharon whispered! He responded by kissing the top of her head.

They joined Guy, Robert and Ima. His mother had tears in her eyes and Robert was looking for a way to avoid any eye contact… a man does not cry! The rest of the team gathered around them.

"That was clever of you two, use my dancers and give me an artistic ending message. If you want a job in the Cirque, it's yours to grab."

Eyal a bit out of breath "Thanks for the offer but think I'll stick with my present job, it's more predictable!" That comment got some laughs.

M. Guy put his hands on both Sharon and Eyal and was pushing them away from the party "Why don't you two join me in my office!"

* * *

><p>Settling themselves in M. Guy office, he started to speak<p>

"I have a proposition for the both of you. Eyal, I know you're Mossad and must admit I was a bit preoccupied with that. But looked you up and what I found out added to Robert vouching for you put my mind at ease. But I'm kind of attached to MI-6, so here goes my idea: I'd like to have you both as handlers but there is a catch: If I come back as an asset, you have to promise you'll do 4 more performances as you just did. Not asking you to join the Cirque, just perform at small receptions on mine. You could mix business with pleasure, Robert did numerous times. If ever needed just tell me who you would want on a guest list and it's done! And not to worry, when you'll perform no one will recognise you, that's a promise. What do you say? It's a final offer."

For Sharon, this was quite OK but she knew it might be different for Eyal, so she waited for his reaction.

Guy added "Eyal, saw Sharon's eyes light up so think that gave me her answer."

Eyal interrupted "Yes, saw that also!"

M. Guy knew it was best to leave them alone.

Sharon bowed her head "Sorry, didn't want to be that obvious, it's up to you Eyal. If I want to perform on stage, I'm sure Monsieur Guy will gladly say yes if I ask. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I just found his idea to have two handlers brilliant. The performance part was not the reason my eyes 'lighting' up."

"Must admit, I also find his proposition interesting. The performance part bothers me a little, let say it's not in our best interest to be performing openly on a stage. But they are masters at disguises so we might learn in the process. We often need to blend into the wall, the Cirque du Soleil performers often succeed to loosing themselves in the decors, and we might pick up some trick of their trade! If you're OK with this, I'm willing to be your partner in 'handling' M. Guy. Will want to run it with Robert but don't think it will be a problem"

"You sure, Eyal? Hope you're not agreeing because M. Guy saw my expression."

"Sharon I never agree to deal because I want to please someone. You should know me better than that."

"Well, you seem to be able to put yourself in arms way to protect the ones you love, what's the difference with saying 'yes' to a 'business' deal to also please"

"Not the same, Love, not the same. A 'business' deal implies more than just me. I take risks when the only person that can be hurt is me, myself and I."

Sharon caught his undone bow tie and pulled it towards her and kissed him lightly.

"OK Mrs. Welby, let's inform M. Guy of our decision and get out of here. I'm looking forwards to sleeping in a real bed with you!"

Eyal put his hand on Sharon's back and guided her towards Robert and Ima's table.

Just before they got to the table, they were tackle. Eyal reacted swiftly and found himself face to face with Vincent. He immediately looked for Sharon. She had Annie right in her face also.

* * *

><p>Eyal was furious "What is up with you guys, have you lost your mind!?"<p>

Vincent pointed at the entrance "Eyal, don't move and look at who just came in. We need to get out of here fast!"

Eyal looked at the entrance and was quick to see Jake 2. Taking charge, he signaled to Ziva to get Auggie, Eric and Robin out of sight. He now had to get Robert's attention.

"Eyal, why don't we use M. Guy, his first job… so to say"

"Sorry, no can do, he's nowhere in sight"

"Call him" Sharon press a combination of buttons and handed him her cell with his coordinate.

Eyal shot Sharon a surprised look "You have his phone number?"

"Have all my father's asset coordinates on that very special phone… just in case. If anybody but me dials a number… the database destroys itself!"

Eric had to speak "Cool… I feel like I'm in an episode of My Spy Family, the Bannons are nothing next to the Jacksons!"

Eyal was successful in getting M. Guy. As he was approaching them Eyal signaled him to be discreet.

"Eyal didn't need this 'mise en scène' for you to give me your answer!"

Eyal chuckled "The answer is yes and we need your help NOW!"

M. Guy knew he wasn't kidding, it was not a first for him in this spy world.

"OK what up?"

"You have to get Robert and Ima with us. Then we need a very quiet way out of here. Our target is that young man with the Armani gray tux. We are going to need to get everything you know on him?"

"Well, looks like this partnership is going to be as interesting as the one I had with Robert. You are all alike! I'm on it boss!"

Sharon handed a red and white card to M. Guy "Please give this to my father, no explanations will be necessary, he'll know something is up."

Eyal shook his head "Sharon do you guys have a card for everything? Is there something your family hasn't pre-planned?!"

Robin answered "We've been in this game for quite some time, Eyal! Me and Sharon kind of have trouble in our middle name so Dad had to be ingenious and visionary at times."

Robert and Ima joined the team very rapidly.

"Eyal, what's up?"

"We have company, look not far from the entry, he's chatting with that young women with the bright yellow dress"

"The Jake lookalike. Eyal do you think your tracking devise gave him your location?"

Auggie answered "Don't think so, I'm pretty sure we have it neutralize but can't be sure 100%, it's technology at its best!"

Robert called home and ask of the real Jake's whereabouts.

"Well we now know for a fact that we have two Jakes. Just check and Jake # 1 is at home watching a movie with MP. Who in the hell is this guy and how is he related to our mission?"

"Don't know but it would be better if we got out of here. Robin, you are the only one we are sure he doesn't known. Do you think you're up to trying your hand at becoming his lady friend for the night and get a tracker on him?"

"Eyal, he 20 at the most…. You've got to be kidding!"

M. Guy took over "Robin, not to worry, at my parties… age does not matter. I can arrange for the two of you to meet and after that it's all up to you."

Robert added "Darling, you won't be alone. I have two MI-6 agents that will back you up if necessary. Guy, take care of Robin and I'll get the rest out of here in the usual way!"

Robert took Robin aside "Are you sure you can handle this? (Robin nodded positively) OK then, the two agents are dressed in blue tuxes with a blue rose on their lapel buttonhole. I just texted them and they will be watching you. Be careful and if you think you can't handle it get out."

"Dad, I'll be fine. Stop worrying, I did not forget how to do a basic 'pickup & track routine'."

To that Robert got the team out taking a passage he knew from his previous missions with M. Guy. The passage led to a surveillance room with cameras following the party.

Eyal was looking around "Robert, what is all of this? Is M. Guy an asset or a full MI-6 agent"

Robert smiled "No, he's not an agent but he needs to protect himself against Paparazzi's and crazy fans so he asked me to gagetize his place… money was not an issue… so I had fun! Used it many times."

Auggie joined in "Can we play with these toys Robert?"

"Be my guest Auggie… have fun, we are here for the night. M. Guy parties are all-nighters! Eyal it would be best if you and Sharon got out of here and rented a hotel. If you are followed would not want them to trace you/us back to this place. Four of your Mossad colleagues will be assign to you in case you are attacked at the hotel. Here is a fully loaded care package. If they come after you, you'll be prepare to take them out 'Bond style'

Eyal opened the back-pack and whistled 'You have everything but the kitchen sink in here… Impressive! Those agents, how do we meet up with them?

"They should be at the hotel already. Here's the address but you should not have any problem finding it, you must have used this hotel often for assets or targets"

Looking at the paper Robert had given him he nodded positively "Been there, done that! Sharon let's go play sitting ducks!"

Eyal gathered the team and gave them some instructions:

"Look, we need to find out all we can about this guy. If he wasn't following me, it's a real break for us. Annie ask Guy if you can act as one of those dancers with full face make-up and parade in the place as a waitress, ask questions about this guy. If he orders a drink make sure to get his prints. Ziva scan those prints and pass them through Mossad usual checks. Auggie and Eric you guys are in the hot seat. As soon as some intel comes in from Robin, Annie or Ziva, trace that guy, get his history, his whereabouts everything you can. Vincent, you're in charge. Now listen up: If you need a hand or if you feel something is not right I want you to report to Vincent, is that clear? He'll be looking at these screens so signal him in one way or another if you sense something is not right. Annie try to get this protocol to Robin" All nodded OK.

Robert asked "And what about me? I don't get a task?"

"Maybe get my mother out of here, if I was tracked there might be some action. Would prefer she be far from it."

Ima was a bit insulted "Eyal you do know I can take care of myself."

"I know but I also know it's been a long time since you had to protect yourself from this kind of action, please don't play heroes with me and let Robert take you to a safe house"

She kissed Eyal tenderly "OK son, I won't argue with you."

All went about their tasks.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hotel, Eyal was quick to spot the Mossad team assigned to watch him and Sharon. He signaled he had spotted them and went about getting his assigned room.<p>

Entering the room Sharon went directly to the shower "Don't know about you but I need a shower, I can still taste the salt in my face from our dancing!"

"Well I love salt, why don't we double up…?"

"Would have thought you'd be a bit annoyed at being sidelined and not in the mood to 'play the field'"

"You don't know me, Love. Yes, I'm annoyed, really annoyed but I know when I can't change the facts. Besides your teammates are pretty good at what they do so I'm being a good boss and trusting them fully. That means… WE… have some downtime …might as well make the most of it"

He approached Sharon and started unzipping her dress all the while kissing her back and letting his hands do some very provoking 'talking'! Sharon stepped out of the dress and drew Eyal close to her.

"Well M. Lavin….. why don't I help you take that tux off. A lot of pieces and buttons…."

"Leave that up to me, it'll be faster!" His tux, vest and shirt were off in a second, as he was reaching to unbutton his pants, Sharon stopped him.

"Darling told you not to kill the delicious anticipation with premature fulfillment! Please leave me take care of this last piece of clothing"

Sharon made her fingers linger around his belly button and the region just above his manhood. Stroking him gently and kissing up and down his stomach, teasing him that she was going to go lower was turning him on to no ends.

Eyal had a hard time keeping himself in control, he whispered very softly "See you found my very sensitive abdomen linea alba spot. Darling... if you don't stop now with those delightful fingers of yours, there is something else that is going to be premature! Let's get to the shower and wash off some of that salt."

Eyal picked her up gently and carried her to the shower. They had fun with foreplays and explorations while soaping each other up. Pressing their bodies together in the pseudo-rainfall, kissing slowly and passionately… preparing themselves for an evening of pleasures.

* * *

><p>Resting her head on Eyal's chest and stroking it with her hand, Sharon lifted her head "That was wonderful Eyal, always dreaded the downtime on missions… not anymore!"<p>

"As long as it is only with me…!"

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "Sharon, get dressed and grab your gun"

Eyal pulled his shirt and pants on rapidly and headed towards the door. Sharon had his back while he opened the door carefully.

"Lavin get that gun out of my face, who do you think you're dealing with! Gees hope the girl you're with is Sharon because if not, I'll personally see to it that you get what you deserve!"

Eyal arms went down and his face blank.

Sharon shot out of her hiding place and shouted

"Rivka Singer what in the hell are you doing here, how did you find us?!"

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21 - Who's the BOSS!

Eyal was surprise but very happy to see Rivka, however observing Sharon's reaction he knew he was missing something.

"Sharon you knew about Rivka being out of her coma… Somebody care to bring me up on what is happening here… Rivka, Sharon?

Sharon face went blank and she just stared at Eyal "Oups… big oups, we, I mean me and Robin seem to have forgotten to read you in…sorry"

Eyal just stared at Sharon, he was annoyed big times... she could see it in his eyes and sense it.

Rivka knowing Eyal... knew it was best to leave them alone; "Sharon, I'd like to freshen up a bit, put some cold water on my face, still not up to my 100%."

"The rest room is just down the corridor to your right. Want me to preprare you something to drink?"

"Loved some wine but it's on the 'No' list so a nice glass of water will have to do!"

Once Rivka closed the door, Sharon sat down by Eyal, tried to put her hand on his leg but he looked at her and without a word… and got up.

"Sharon, how could you 'forget' to tell me that Rivka had regained consciousness?"

His voice gave Sharon goosebumps. It was an angry, irritated and downright disrespectful tone so she upped her voice also;

"Eyal think you're overreacting. I just found out a couple of days ago as we were planning our 'rescue Ziva/Eyal' outing! From Robin's chain of events this is what I can tell you: For Rivka to be safe from unwanted eyes, they placed her in Robin's ward. Robin took the habit of talking with her and one night she just came out of her coma. Asked Robin to keep quiet about it because she still needed some time to sort things out. There's more but for now it puts you up to speed. Let's say I was more anxious to find out if you were alive and well or half dead and hurt or just plain dead so it just slipped my mind… sorry! After I was just glad to have you at my side... and we were all in such mysteries that... again it didn't come to my mind!"

Eyal pinched his lips, shook his head, looked at Sharon with a deep dark stare, got up and was going to leave when Rivka spoke

"Eyal Lavin, you take one more step and I'll have you running brush pass missions till you learn how to behave yourself…. that should take a while, even forever...plus you're going to feel some pain, I'll see to that personally!"

Sharon put her hand on Rivka shoulder "Leave him go, I need to unwind and he need to stop behaving like a moron!"

"Oh no, that's not the way to deal with that temper of his. He's wrong and he's going to admit it! Girl take a seat and learn from Lady Experience. Watch and take notes!"

Rivka looked sternly at Eyal. Sharon felt like she was caught between the bark and the tree.

"Eyal, I told you to close that door, do it now!"

Eyal didn't look back at them, he sighted, dropped his shoulders and finally closed the door. Sharon was thinking _Rivka 1 Eyal 0… interesting…!_

Rivka took a chair and pushed it toward Eyal.

"Rivka, be careful, don't hurt yourself."

"Ah.. so you CAN speak without making a fool of yourself, sit down Eyal."

"Rivka, stop, I'm not a child."

"Well from what I'm seeing… you are behaving like one. Sit down."

Sharon shivered, Rivka tone of voice was worse that Eyal's. That lady had some clout… a lot of clout

"This matter is between me and Sharon, we'll deal with it. I'd like to talk about how you got from in a coma to my hotel room."

"That story I'll tell you in a moment. For now I want you to tell me what you understood of what Sharon just told you"

"Rivka…"

"Eyal Lavin that was and is an order. I'm still your boss… remember!"

"In a nutshell… Sharon forgot to tell me about you being out of the coma because she didn't know if I was alive or dead"

"OK, now I'd like to know how did you put yourself in that life and death situation?"

Eyal closed his eyes, breathe in and out rapidly. Sharon was thinking '_he's been in this situation before, he knows he going to lose this battle… again interesting, Rivka was right, I am learning something!'_

"As I'm guessing Robert or Robin must have already told you … Unbeknown to the team, me and Ziva made plans to get caught in the underground tunnel the team had just discovered. We were thinking that being taken hostages was the best way to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"Let me put all of this in perspective 'You and suicidal Ziva go dark, leaving your girlfriend and team fearing you might be dead. That team of yours had to quickly disappear into thin air, in a country that wasn't theirs and put together a plan to save your ass from the mess you purposely put yourself in! Sharon needed help and the only person she could think of was her sister Robin….. a sister that was in treatment for a very serious work related burnout. Did you ever stop to think what Sharon was going through: She didn't know if you were dead or alive, knew Ziva and her ways very well….. nothing to reassure her, couldn't even trust her father - her agency - Mossad, was on very hostile grounds and had to find out your whereabouts or at least your body! NOW you get mad at her for 'forgetting' to tell you that little old me was out of my coma. Care to tell me what is wrong with the picture I'm painting?"

Eyal shifted in his chair. Sharon was watching him closely, it seems the 'picture', or more the plain truth, Rivka had just described hit him hard. Sharon had been so relieve to see that Eyal was alive and unhurt that the part of her being mad at him had disappeared. She had just put it under job related emotions! _Rivka is good… real good. I need to learn from this lady!_

"OK, Rivka, as always you win: You're right.. I'm wrong… I'll make amends!" Got up, looked at Sharon and kneeled down in front of her; "Sharon, I'm sorry for how I just acted and having put you through quite an emotional roller-coaster. Think I owe you more an apology than a temper tantrum!" To that he gave her an angel kiss and wispered_ 'really sorry, make it up to you, promise!_' then turned to Rivka

"Bosssssssss do I get an 'A' for mopping up my mess?"

Rivka went up to Eyal and touched his face with her hands "Why do you always have to make it so hard on yourself?!. Don't understand why but I miss you and that impossible character of yours!

"Maybe because you like me just a little bit" Eyal was again his arrogant self!

They hugged. Sharon looked at them and it wasn't the Boss vs agent kind of hug but a sincere hug between two very good friends.

"OK, enough human emotions… we are spies after all. You two got quite a mystery to solve and I hope I can help. Eyal, you guessed right, Robert and Robin put me up to speed, I know as much about your present situation as you do… and Eyal… not good… not proud of you being the 'mole'!

"Robert at least ask what happened and didn't even scowled me!"

"No... he left me to do his dirty work... typical MI-6! No harm intended Sharon!"

"None taken…." Sharon laughed and cuddle herself in Eyal's arm. This time he didn't push her away but put his arm around her and gave her a hug.

"OK you two not the time to make up, save that for later! I'm not physically capable of staying up all night and only got a couple of hours leave before that pee brain intern figures out I'm AWOL. By the way Eyal, I'm going to need you to sneak me back in."

"You got out by yourself, what's the problem of getting back in?"

"Want to give you some training 101… seem you are getting a bit soft!"

"OK, I'll oblige you, now let's get back to solving our Jake mystery!"

"Got my medical records of when I gave birth to Jake. I never believed them when they told me the baby had died so I made a copy before they discharged me…. once a spy always a spy! Never had the courage to read them fully, told myself I was better off not knowing. I found out about Jake's identity from our director just a week before I was shot. I swear Eyal I didn't know of Mossad's plan of having you babysit him. Please believe me, I would never have accepted to put you and Sharon in such danger! Our director was obliged to tell me because they feared for Jake's life and the situation was spiraling out of control. They thought I should be the one to tell you of what they had done… Cowards….!"

"Rivka.. you haven't read that file? You've had it for 20 some years and never looked at it. How did you do it?"

"Sharon, I knew Jake's father and he had organized it all for me not to have any implication in my son's life. I was forewarned and was no match for his power. If I wanted to keep my job, a job I liked and was good at, I had to accept that my child was lost for what I thought forever."

"Can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. I could never have accepted that. Think I would have went crazy!"

"Dear girl, you're from Canada, a country that has never fought to repair injustices. In Israel it's a way of life, we do what we have to do to survive. It may seem harsh to outsiders but personally I find it makes us appreciate the good parts of life a lot more."

Eyal nodded approvingly.

"Kids put you spy hats on, we have a mystery to solve. First thing we have to find out is if I had twins! Eyal is that medical memory of yours still active, with the timeline in the file, do you think you could deduct if I effectively had twins?"

"Still know how to read a medical file. If you had twins it should be written down 2 babies"

"Eyal… I didn't read the full files but did take a peek to see if it was a boy or a girl…. And it does not mention two babies. We are dealing with a very powerful, and conniving man!"

"OK, so we have some problem solving to do, always love a challenge!"

All three were reading the birth file. Eyal was summing it up:

"Normal C section, no complications, at 36 and ½ week, nothing jumps out. We need to read between the lines. Everything points out to one baby.

"How much weight did you gain?" Sharon asked

"It was my first child and at my last medical follow up I had gained 53 pounds."

"I gained 67 for MP, she was my first….so…

Eyal looked at Sharon "…67 pounds! You have pictures?"

Sharon threw him a pillow that was on the sofa. He avoided it easily!

"Kids, please, I'm getting tire, get back to this puzzle"

Eyal was quit to react to her words "Rivka, Sharon and I can take over. I'll take you back to the hospital. I can see you're tire, it's my turn to give you an order … and I'll add a heartfelt .. please!"

Sharon was sitting on the floor and had put all the pages in order around her. "Eyal, think I got something…. need your help"

"What did you find?"

"I'm an accountant…just doing the maths but my medical memory is failing me. Do you remember the basics weight distribution for a 7.5 pound baby?

"That's easy, love

Baby- 7.5lbs  
>Placenta- 1.5lbs<br>Amniotic fluid- 2lbs  
>Uterine enlargement- 2lbs<br>Maternal breast tissue- 2lbs  
>Maternal blood volume- 4lbs<br>Fluids in maternal tissue- 4 lbs  
>Maternal fat stores- 7lbs<p>

Standard 30 pound weight gain. You really gained 67 pound for MP?"

Sharon shook her head….. Eyal had some memory!

"OK genius… if that the case, think I might have a lead. Twins can share a placenta or they can each have their own placenta. It depends when the embryo split. So I'm guessing by this description of the placenta in the file, that there was only one placenta and one sac. Making it certain that if Rivka had twins they were identical. Eyal look at the numbers of the weight distribution, it doesn't add up to one baby."

Eyal picked up the papers and Sharon's was right the maths just didn't add up.

"There's another number that doesn't fit, Rivka weight after birth is a lot too low.

Congratulation Rivka…. You had twins!

Rivka started to tremble and tears appeared in her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth, closed her eyes

"Eyal, the last time I talked to Jake's father, he thanked me for giving him the opportunity of putting into place a Yin and Yang miracle. I though it was the duality of that man: Him being so nice and wonderful with me while I was pregnant and so cold after I had the baby or the babies….Now I think he meant …. Oh dear….no… he did the same horror Ziva's dad did with Ari….. and if we don't stop it, his plan is going to put two brothers from two different worlds up to killing each other; 'bad' (the Al Qaeda Jake) versus 'good' (the Israeli Jake) and with today's global communications… his plan is going to have the force of a nuclear bomb.

Eyal had to steady her "Rivka stop, you're overthinking …

Sharon interrupted "No Eyal, she's not… it's worse than both of you think…we've got to talk to Ziva.. She'll explain."

Now Eyal had to deal with two women trembling from head to toes…..

To be continue!


	22. Chapter 22 - The mother of all battles

**Chapter 22 – The mother of all battles**

Sharon gave Eyal and Rivka a summary of what she knew about Ziva's story.

"Ziva was in Israel for a 'force' stay with Ely (her father). He tried convincing her to become his new 'weapon' after she had to kill his first 'cultivated' born killer, her half-brother. One afternoon, she overheard a conversation that chilled her blood. Eli was talking on the phone and seemed to be on the receiving end of a long term plan that would bring the Hamas to put an end to their terror campaigns forever. From what she heard Eli's interlocutor had two perfect human detonators that would rock the Hamas organisation and the rest of the world at a very special moment in history. Ziva heard Eli saying: _'Patience, we are halfway there. Stick with your side of the deal, I'll handle mine. I don't care how you manage it, make them believe you are sincere.'_ And he hung up. We need to talk to Ziva because I'm guessing that caller could have been the Jakes' dad and the human detonators the two Jakes."

Eyal looked at Rivka; "Ari, Ziva brother, was killed in 2005. Rivka in what year did you give birth?

"The 5th of June 1995 and Jake, the one I know, was raised/adopted by and Egyptian family."

"That figures… Only Egyptians with Egyptian nationality can be enlisted and called for service, otherwise, they are exempted. If the Jakes are involve, having them serve in the military would have put them in 'patriotic' positions. These 'human detonators' needed to be neutral for them not to attract any attention whatsoever. That phone call took place in 2005, the Jakes were 10 years old. How can we be sure we are talking about those boys and if so what are they supposed to do?"

Eyal was pensive, suddenly his head shot up, he looked at Rivka, closed his eyes in bitterness and shook his head

"Our then prime minister (Jakes' dad) began a policy of a four stage disengagement plan from the Gaza Strip in 2003. That policy was fully implemented in August 2005. His announcement to disengage from Gaza came as a tremendous shock to all his critics both on the left and on the right. Nobody could never explain his change of heart and actions. Could the phone conversation Ziva overheard Eli telling his interlocutor to 'make believable' his part of the plan… be that disengagement! Might that surely diabolical plan not die with the death of it's 'founders'; Eli David and the Jakes's dad and still be in the making?

This is one of the most frustrating mission I've ever been on. We uncover a large piece of intel but it just puts us more in the dark. How can we relate Hans actions, Kiddons killing one of an Hamas leader, the team being targeted, two twins coming out of nowhere but closely related to Israel, the tunnel attacks, the ghosts' of Eli and the Jakes' dad… damm what are we missing!"

Sharon was shaking her head "Eyal, don't put yourself down, think you've just put a very important puzzle piece in place. Now we have to find out why 2015 is the 'year to strike'. If in 2005 they were halfway there, the boys where 10 that means this plan is going to happen in 2015 (2005 + 10), the boys will then be 20. What can 20 or 2015 carry: I'm not familiar with Israel or the Jewish faith but Eyal you once told me that '_much of Jewish mysticism evolve around numbers… _ You know of something happening next year?

Eyal thought for a moment "Ha matzav Khara _(we're in deep shit)! _The Blood moon eclipses are coming in 2014-2015. The Old Testament roots of Christianity is predicting a rare string of lunar and solar eclipses said to fall on God's annual holidays next year. Some call it the "Second Coming" of the Messiah

Here is the planned chain of events for the four blood moons and two solar eclipses to occur in the next 18 months…. And they all fall on major Hebrew days.

- Eclipse - 1st day of the Hebrew year 2014 (1st of Abib)  
>- Blood Moon- Passover 2014 (14th of Abib)<br>- Eclipse - Trumpets 2014 (Rosh Hashanah)  
>- Blood Moon - Feast of Tabernacles 2014 (Succoth)<br>- Blood Moon - Passover 2015 (14th of Abib)  
>- Blood Moon - Feast of Tabernacles 2015 (Succoth)<p>

Sharon face just fell…"Eyal, how do you manage to know so much of this stuff and relate it all together!"

Eyal lifted his hand "Wait… there more, this is just the beginning…

"The last three times this sequence of events took place, there were **major prophetic** implications with regard to Israel and the world.

In 1492, the Spanish Inquisition led to the expulsion of Jews from Spain, leading to Columbus setting sail and discovering America.

The next time it happened about 450 plus years later, Israel was reborn in a day fulfilling the famous prophecy from Isaiah in May of 1948.

Then in June of 1967, the Jewish people recaptured Jerusalem in the 6 day war.

And amazingly enough the following 4 blood moons fell on Jewish feast days .

Sharon was just staring wildly at him "Eyal, sorry, you loss me!"

"Let me put it more graphically and with more numbers… the accountant in you should catch on!"

* * *

><p>The Spanish Inquisition — 1492<p>

The Spanish Inquisition final year 1492 when the Alhambra Decree ordered all remaining Jews who would not convert to Christianity to leave Spain.

The 4 blood moons fell on:  
>- Passover, April 2, 1493<br>- Sukkoth, Sept. 25, 1493  
>- Passover, March 22, 1494<br>- Sukkoth, Sept. 15, 1494

* * *

><p>The War of Independence — 1948<p>

Israel became a nation on May 15th, 1948.

The 4 blood moons fell on:  
>- Passover, April 13, 1949<p>

- Sukkoth, Oct. 7, 1949  
>- Passover, April 2, 1950<br>- Sukkoth, Sept. 26, 1950

* * *

><p>The Six-Day War — 1967<p>

Jerusalem was recaptured during the six day war during the first week of June 1967. The first blood moon took place before the six day war April 24th 1967, but the other 3 blood moons took place after.

The 4 blood moons fell on:  
>- Passover, April 24, 1967<br>- Sukkoth, Oct. 18, 1967  
>- Passover. April 13, 1968<br>- Sukkoth, Oct. 6, 1968

* * *

><p>What will occur in the 2014–2015 time period?<p>

The renowned departed Rabbi Yitzhak Kaduri made a **prophetic** announcement that the Messiah would soon appear following the death of Ariel Sharon. Is a coincidence that he died just before the next rare Blood moons or it is part of his and Eli diabolical plan? After 8 years, he dies just before a very special and rare chain of events… I'm not one to believe in coincidences. I don't know what those two diabolical 'leaders' planned but we have to find out who is perpetrating that plan since they are both dead! It has to be something big and it's going to happen shortly: We have the **prophetic**, the** planners** (Eli and Ariel), the **targets** (Hamas), the **actors** maybe Martyr! (the two Jakes) and the **timeline** but we are missing three important parts: The Who, What and How? And I'm dreading the answers."

Rivka had enough "Stop Eyal, I need a breather, this is too much for my frail hearth!"

Eyal and Sharon were fast to help Rivka, she seemed to be close to fainting

Giving her a bit of lukewarm water, she regained some composure.

"Rivka, what do you think of this. Could I be wrong? Were Eli and Jakes' dad close friends"

"I don't know Eyal… I just don't know…. but Eli was a _z_**_e_**_vel shel ben-ad_**_a_**_m_ (a very bad man) as for Jake's dad, I really didn't know him…. Think nobody knew him."

Sharon was at a loss for words, she was realizing that Eyal's reputation of being a master spy was not exaggerated. How could he be so read up to worldwide happening and liking it all together to strategies a mission was beside her!

"Eyal, don't know what to say, you lost me for some parts of your tale but I got the main picture: Something big is going to happen and mysticism is in place for it to have a worldwide impact! We have to get back and read in Robert and the team. As for your question of Eli being close to Jakes' dad…. I have a maybe insignificant observation: Eli named his son Ari… you just have to add and "E + L" and you just spelled the Jakes' dad name!"

"Sharon wonderful catch, it's far from being an insignificant observation! I'll call Robert shortly but first I'm going to get Rivka back to her hospital room and then get this tracking devise permanently neutralise. I can't no more chances of me being tracked, things are unfolding fast… maybe too fast. We need to keep control of this mission at all cost because we are still missing the big picture. Damm, it's frustrating as hell, the more we find out, the more unknown we gather up!"

"From what I just witness, Eyal, you are going to get to the bottom of it one way or another. WOW… sorry can't think of a better word for what you just did." Sharon went up to him and kissed him;

"You're amazing" she whispered! Would you want me to come with you? If you're having that tracking device removed, you might not be able to drive or feel dizzy at some point. It's situated at the base of your neck and implies some surgery to get it out"

"Don't worry, Love, not a first for me. Look, I have at least three scars of the same nature: Two of them were done by Mossad, the third one by Kiddon. Those little gadgets come out as fast as they go in! A couple of stiches and it will be over with. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure… cross my heart and hope to die"

"Eyal…" Both Rivka and Sharon said in unison…

Eyal chuckled and put on his best sly smile! "Sorry girls… real bad choice of words!"

"Love, please just be careful." She put her hand around his neck and kissed him passionately, he responded in the same manner.

That kiss was really needed by both of them to help relieve the stress that had enveloped both of them at laying down these last deducted potent pieces of intel.

* * *

><p>Eyal escorted Rivka back to her room. Nobody had seen Rivka going out and coming back in. The on-duty intern was still in the same place he was when Rivka had left. Eyal was a master for successfully avoiding security! He decided to have fun with the young intern by setting off a couple of silent alarms. His brother Gaby had told him of these alarms. They were for the protection of doctors on duty… burned out spies could sometime be quite dangerous! The place being quiet and only one intern on duty, having a bit of fun with him would put no patient in danger and would also lightened Rivka's mood! From the panel in Rivka's room Eyal easily set a few alarms to light up the dashboard the intern was nearly sleeping on. The poor intern didn't know what hit him. When Eyal left he was running in every direction wondering what was going on since all the patients were sound asleep. Rivka smiled and thanked Eyal for the entertainment!<p>

Being in a coma had its perks… nobody took notice of you. Eyal had recommended to Rivka to make her official 'coming out' in the next couple of days. She knew how to control her heart rate to still seem in a coma but with regaining her strength, Eyal had warned her that that kind of pressure on her heart could takes its toll on her recovery. Also she was going to be needed in this mission being she was the mother of the possible targets!

* * *

><p>'<em>Now, time to get my little friend out of my head!'<em> Eyal had called a doctor friend of his. The procedure was a minor one for a Mossad doctor.

"Eyal Lavin, long time I haven't seen you, how are you? … Rumors have it you finally settled down… with a spy from a competing agency and to top it off… the daughter of MI-6's director. You really have a way to put yourself in good positions! You plan on retirering soon?"

"Rumors… did the Mossad stoop so low to fall into the rumor mills"

"Eyal…. we are spies… working in a spy agency… the birth place or cradle of the rumor mills.

"Well you heard right for the serious relationship but the settling down part and retirering… don't know nothing about that. I've been on a roll since meeting up with her!"

"That what girls are for… must be double trouble with a spy girl"

"That it is, my friend that it is… but must admit… I'm loving some parts of it! Now let's get serious…need you to solve a little problem of mine. I have a tracking device at the base of my neck that needs to come out and if possible to take it out as is."

"Standard procedure, why make me perform it off books?"

'It's not one of ours and I'm on a covert mission so it is important to keep it off books"

"Ah… understand, no worry I'll be discreet. You know of its origin. Some of these devises can be boogie trapped. A colleague of mine got his fingers blown to pieces trying to remove one."

"Adal, no worry, got it scanned, it's a standard device probably Russian."

"OK then, you want local anesthetic?"

"No, don't have time and don't want to deal with the aftereffects. It's at skin level so a simple cut will do and a couple of stiches to close it up… no need for anesthetics."

"Don't know why I always ask….. You spies are all the same! You have to feel the sting in order to feel alive I guess!"

The procedure went well, Eyal made sure the device was neutralize but kept it intact for Auggie to run some tests on it.

* * *

><p>On his way back, Eyal stopped to get come coffee… a lot of coffee. This was going to be a sleepless night. Puzzle pieces were coming into place but they were still missing the big picture! Hopefully Jake 2 showing up at Monsieur Guy party would shed some light in this mystery.<p>

Coming back to the hotel, signaling his presence to the Mossad team…. The same team that had not seen Rivka going in and out… Eyal was not impressed! Rivka had a reputation of having been one of the best but it had been many years since she had been on active field duty and she had no problem getting past these guys. Taking a note to, like always, watch his own back, he proceeded to get to his room.

As Eyal opened the door he noticed Sharon had dosed off. Getting close to her he reached out to touch her shoulder and wake her. As he had guessed it was a ruse, she reached out to grab his arm going for a pressure point and a submissive arm move. He was ready and easily countered her attack all the while immobilizing her and bringing her to the ground in his own submissive hold and forcing a kiss on her.

"Love, when are you going to learn not to play with the expert?"

"I don't play with experts, I **test **them. A spy always needs to evaluate who they are dealing with. That team outside is not Mossad's best by the way!"

"Ya… I notice… Well Mrs. Tester… how did you just rate me?"

She pulled on his tie and brought him down to the floor with her. "You're the best, the problem is you know it! By the way, you still mad at me for not telling you about Rivka?"

"Sharon, Rivka was right, I overreacted." Eyal sitting himself comfortably on the floor besides her, giving her a cup of coffee and with his best I am all yours smile added "Am I pardoned?"

"Normally it would take more than a cup of coffee but for now it will have to do! By the way Rivka sure knows how to handle you!"

'We've been paired together for quite some time but not to worry, I'm guessing you would have handle me just as well if you had set your mind to it. Promise to never let me intimidate you. If you think I'm overreacting stand up to me and fight… it's the only way you'll get through to me. I usually come along with time! Rivka learned that early in our partnership."

"Don't worry Love, I not the crying/pouting type. Prepare yourself because if I ever hear that tone of voice again you're going to deal with some side-effects, believe me!

"Can't wait….should be interesting! Now get up, we have work to do. It's going to be a long night. Should drink your coffee, it's going to get cold."

"No problem, I like my coffee cold. Hot drinks make me sleepy. Don't know about you but I'm hungry!"

"I'll make our watchdogs feel useful, ask them to get us a late lunch. What would you like?"

"Order whatever, trust you."

The lunch order was settle now it was time to read in the team of the last piece of potent intel Eyal had figure out. Calling Robert, informing him that the tracking devise would cause no more problem and asking when the team would be back at the safe house was Eyal next move.

"Hey by the way, did you get rid of that annoying implanted piece of technology?"

"Yes and I got four stiches to prove it, want to see them?"

"Poor baby, would you like for me to kiss it and make the pain go away?"

"Well Robert just told me that we still have about two hours of down time before we can head back to the safe house. I'll leave a message to our bodyguards to leave the food at the door and I'd gladly like for you to 'test' the theory of 'kiss and make it better'! Just to see if it works with a male adult."

"Glad to oblige! Just love it when an adult male, especially a very sexy but arrogant one, wants me to 'test' him!"

"Does that happen often?"

"That a need to know question Mr. Lavin… and you don't need to know!"

To be continued

_Hi, really love reading reviews (love the last 'Me' review, thanks!). I know they are still readers reading but would really like some reviews, just to reassure me! I'm the unsure type! And a hearth fell thanks to those who did review._


	23. Chapter 23 - Flirting 101

**Chapter 23 – Flirting 101!**

Sharon was lost in her thoughts and waiting for Eyal to finish his shower. She loved the relationship that they had, even a bit scare that it was too good to be true! She was discovering sexual craving with Eyal that she had long forgotten with her ex. husband. Sometimes thinking that they were too old to be this smitten by each other and that these gut feelings/wanting would soon past... but that didn't seem to be happening some time soon! And must she admit it, it pleased her fine and she was sure it was the same with Eyal. Suddenly she saw his phone dancing on the dresser.

"Eyal your phone" She had to repeat it twice.

"Answer it, it can only be members of the team or Rivka, nobody else had that number"

"Hello"

"Sharon?"

"Yes Dad, who did you think it could be… sometimes I wonder about you!"

"Is Eyal with you, would like to speak to him?"

"Well nice to see that you missed me... I'm well by the way!"

By now Eyal was out of the shower, breathing down Sharon's neck and tickling her.

She handed him the phone and started her own brand of teasing… a little more potent. But seeing Eyal expression, she knew something was up and stopped quickly.

She waited for him to hang up. "What's up? Usually when Dad doesn't want to speak to me it means two things: He's mad .. very mad… didn't do nothing wrong so he's not mad at me… so that leaves the second option: He needs me for a mission… and I'm not going to like it….. and by your looks… you also don't like it! Out with it, please"

"Robin struck out with Jake 2 but succeeded in telling him about 'her' sister. Seems he has a thing for redheads… so he's waiting for you!"

Sharon eyes rounded out like gold balls…"Eyal tell me you kidding… please tell me your kidding me!"

"No, sorry! I'm not happy with the situation but think you/we don't have a choice. We need to get to know that boy, he's an important part of this mystery."

"Eyal I can't flirt with my daughter's boyfriend lookalike/twin! Flirting is just a word but there is some real kissing, necking and sometimes serious petting going on!"

"Sharon I know what flirting mean…."

Despite the tense situation… Sharon had to laugh seeing Eyal's face. How could she be foolish enough to want to explain what 'flirting' could mean to…. of all people …..Eyal..… that, by far, was HIS speciality!

She looked at him closely. She clearly sensed he was having a problem dealing with this situation and she had to find a way to help him accept it. Getting intel on Jake two was a priority.

"Eyal we knew this might happen, we both being well accomplished spies. I've done this before…. sorry to admit it … but as you … I'm good at it. But not to worry as Andy once told you 'I'm a teaser not a sleeper'! One problem though… I'm quite out of practice… being married for a very very long time…puts a damper on this type of 'acting'!"

Sharon looked sheepishly at Eyal "Could you.. well … could you brief me as what is 'cool' or 'in' these days on the flirting scene?"

Looking sideways at him and having a very very hard time to keep a stray face, she couldn't no longer hold her emotions… she let herself go and laughed hard!

Eyal rolled his eyes "Sharon, follow you instincts, matters of the hearth don't have 'trends'. Can't by the likes of me figure out why but you asking ME, your boyfriend, advice on how to flirt with the 19 year old twin brother of you daughter's boyfriend does not put my mind at ease. Hell only saying it out front upsets me… what kind of a mission/trap did we step in?"

* * *

><p>"OK back to business… Boss give me my protocol, I have to do this, we need an in on this guy. God…. think I'm going to be sick, can't stop seeing his face and MP's right next to it…really don't know if I CAN do it!"<p>

"Sharon stay focus, Robert said Robin will call you with info on what she knows about him…" Eyal swallowed hard, closed his eyes and continued "and on how to seduce him. He has a thing with red heads and Napoleon Bonaparte You my dear fit his wish list to a T. It seem, from what Robin told him, that you are an expert on Napoleon and a study on Red heads! Don't know how you're going to master that cover in such a short time. I can give you some pointers but I'm no expert"

"Eyal stop… I am an expert on Napoleon. Was in a mission where I had to live, eat and breath Napoleon Bonaparte's story. It stuck with me and I became a tiny bit obsess. The intrigue, the mysteries surrounding that man got to me. I met with the Canadian Benjamin "Ben" Weider numerous time. We could talk hours brainstorming our theories between ourselves and not being judge or laughed at. Ben was the king of Napoleonic history, still miss him! He was such a wonderful man. If Jake two wants to talk Bonaparte I can give him an earful! Also I am a Red head and know my facts. Remember Eyal, Robin is my sister, she gave me a cover I could easily master. Here are a couple of Red head facts that might interest you:

_Some scholars speculate that because Adam was from "red earth" and the Hebrew word for "red" is __adom__, that Adam was a redhead__"_

_Approximately 1-2% of humans, or about two in 100 people in the world, have red hair._

_Mark Twain (Mark had red hair by the way) once quipped that "while the rest of the human race are descended from __monkeys,__ redheads derive from __cats._

_According to a Hamburg sex researcher Dr. Werner Habermehl, women with red hair have more sex than women with other hair colors._

_According to legend, the first redhead was Prince Idon of Mu who, upon discovering Atlantis, was imprinted with the island's **stunning **_**_red sunset_**_ and leaves in the form of red hair and freckles so future generations would be reminded of Atlantis' first sunset._

_Lilith, the supposed first wife of Adam, is said to have had red hair. She was ultimately kicked out of the Garden of Eden because **she** _**_refused to be subordinate_**_ to Adam._

To these two last facts Sharon winked at Eyal!

"You are full of surprises my Lady. We really have to sit down and seriously talk one of these days!"

"I'd be glad to. You choose the sunset and I'll choose the subject and we will have a wonderful and cultural evening. It's a date my favorite Israeli"

Eyal added "and your only one"

Sharon shot him a challenging pair of eyes "Well …. maybe not at this time but one day and it will be a wonderful evening!"

They laughed and hugged, both knowing the next hours were going to put some torment in their relationship.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sharon had a though "Just hope I wasn't burned in Russia, somebody there knew I was tasked to extract two Mossad's assets."<p>

Eyal nodded at Sharon "Your right, nice catch! Maybe we should 'make you up a bit'. Your hair is more auburn than bright red we could lighten it a bit all the while keeping it natural, change you cut, darken those wonderful blue eyes of yours. Let me call Dany, remember her; She's the one that treated the bleached hairdo you pulled on yourself to try and meet up with you sister…"

Sharon interrupted him "Don't remind me.. Wasn't one of my best idea! Look at the time Eyal it's 2 am, she must be sleeping or out partying."

"Out partying would be my guess but she still owes me and she does have a thing for me so … ouch that hurts, not you that has to be jealous!"

Eyal called Dany and arranged everything. Dany was one of Mossad's best make-up artist and she did have a soft spot for Eyal! They were to meet Dany at her apartment in 15 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Well, well Eyal….. I see you are still with … Sharon, if I remember. This is a first! It's been what 7 or 8 months now!"<p>

"7 months, 23 days and 17 hours to be more precise"

"WOW" both girls said together!

"Eyal, didn't think you counted the hours. I just summarise it to months… sorry!"

"Nothing to it, it's a habit on mine, I just clock important happening in my life, my first wedding, Sarah's death, meeting you Mrs. Welby!"

Dany clapped her hands… "OK let's get back to business, knowing you Mr. Lavin this must be, like always, a mission emergency! Am I right?"

"That you are, Dany, that you are. Sharon has to have a light makeover. She going undercover and might have been seen by our target. We need to keep the red hair but maybe lighten it a bit…. well that's your specialty, she all yours!"

"Come with me girl, Eyal here's a special book one of your colleague left with me. I wasn't comfortable leaving it around for all but you might have some interest in it!

Eyal shook his head… "Sharon take that smile off you face, it's not a Playboy… look"

Eyal showed Sharon a hardcover book 'Mossad: The Greatest Missions of the Israeli Secret Service.'

"Read it, was published in 2012 and written by Michael Bar-Zohar and Nissim Mishal. Shimon Peres said '_This book tells what should have been known and isn't—that Israel's hidden force is as formidable as its recognized physical strength._' But in 2013 Michael Bar-Zohar published a book on Peres so I'm guessing Peres was a bit bias when he said that. Hey thinking of it.. Were you in some of those 'Great missions'? "

"Sorry, that's not a question I can answer!"

"Sharon, Eyal… don't want to cut in on your very interesting conversation …you spies have some memories and are really intelligent people … but I, your mundane servant, have a party to get back to!"

"Dany never sell yourself short, you're the most talented professional I know for building a credible and believable makeover. Your art is not 'nothing' and it saves lives, never forget that! I'll take the book and start reading it… Sharon is all yours!"

* * *

><p>"OK, Eyal was right, the best way to change you facial features is to lighten your hair, make it slightly blonder. Also I know Eyal prefers long hair but going to have to make it a bit shorter. You have a wonderful profile but the length of your hair is hiding that feature. That should manage to put the attention of this guy, oups I'm presuming it's a guy."<p>

"More a boy but yes I have to play up to a guy that I hope hasn't seen me before but can't be sure!"

"Trust me with this kind of makeover, the trick is to put some lovely feature to stand out. He forgets the old one and focuses on the new ones! But that only works if it was a casual encounter. If you had a date with this guy, what I'm doing is useless."

"No maybe just a chance encounter or him seeing a video or picture of me. I'm going covert and in the dark on this task!"

"Don't know how you can do this work! You, like Eyal, seem calm. I sometime do makeovers for agents, can sense them trembling and every time I end up crying a bit for them when they leave. You and Eyal seem to have the same inner strength. Don't quite know what it is but you have it. Seen it in him and now seeing it in you."

"Let us sum it up to that we are good actors, we are no different from the ones trembling"

"No Sharon, you two have something more, just can't put a name to it but I'm sure you could but you won't … something called modesty!"

"Thanks for the compliment! OK let's get back to my mission, Grandma needs to look 10 years younger and I have a proposition for you! How would you like to trade dresses?

"Sharon, you're kidding.. what you are wearing is a Jovani.. It's worth 100 times what mine is worth. Hell…. all my clothes put together is not worth that dress!"

"But your dress is the perfect one for my present needs. At knee length with a lovely ruffled skirt: One tip on looking younger it a knee length tube dress ending with a ruffle skirt!

Sharon it's really a long T-shirt with at the end a ruffle skirt, plain cheap cotton and I just threw a camisole on top of it to make it interesting"

"And trendy, that what all you young people are wearing.. It's called layering if I remember well. I have a daughter, she 19, know a bit about what young people wear.. I pay for all of it! I have to come out of here with a more youthful look and I really like your dress! Come on let's trade, please"

"No argument with me but Eyal… is this dress a gift from him?"

"No not him but close enough, don't worry, it's OK with all, everybody and everything… think that covers your next questions! Let's switch and after you're done with me, I'll do your make up to go with that dress!"

"Never had one of my spy clients' give me such a wonderful deal! Wow, I'm going to be the talk of my party…can't wait!"

* * *

><p>Eyal … well he was not ready when the girls came out but he perked up very fast but not fast enough.<p>

"Eyal Lavin, you were sleeping… "

"Sharon, I was thinking with my eyes closed"

"Bullshit" Both girls chanted together and laughed at Eyal's squinting

"Looking very pretty girls, nice job Dany and Sharon that dress gives you just the right look. Well thought out Dany!"

"Eyal, the dress was Sharon's idea, not mine. But if you not OK with it, I can get this dress back to you tomorrow."

Sharon took over "Dany, that dress is yours, no buts."

Eyal supported Sharon "Dany, keep the dress. My dear that color suits your lovely eyes! That dress and your eyes have a mystical match. Those matches are very rare, that dress is now 100% yours, to take it away would cast a spell on the one responsible for parting you and that dress!"

"And you, Mr. Lavin, are still and always a flirt! Keep him in a tight leash Sharon!"

"Don't worry Dany, I'm the one who has to keep her on a tight leash! Here a little spy advice: Never trust what you are seeing out front, dig a little and you might be surprise with what you find!"

"Don't think so Eyal, you two seem to fit together quite well, surprisingly well. Thank you for the dress and Shalom my friends – תודה לך על השמלה ושלום החברים שלי

Sharon venture in Hebrew (You're welcome) אתם מוזמנים!

Eyal looked at Sharon "That wasn't bad, pronunciation a bit off but … you've been taking lessons from Annie?"

"No just listening to you, I have a couple of other words ….care to hear them?" To that Eyal put his hand on Sharon's mouth, lifted her off the ground a bit like a parent wanting to stop a kid from misbehaving and said his farewells to a laughing Dany.

* * *

><p>On their way to Monsieur Guy party Eyal was silent and Sharon knew he was brooding"<p>

"Eyal, please don't overthink this. I can't tell you that I'm going to be OK or that it's going to go off without a hitch but what I know is that I have to do this. If I wasn't your companion but just another spy you would not think in the same way. When we get out of this car, we can't be lover Eyal. We need/must separate our personal life from our work life. If we can't do that, one or both of us will need to change jobs if we want to stay together. Eyal I don't want to change jobs and I don't think you want that either… and I want to stay with you so…please tell me I can have both!

"I know, I know..I want the same thing love... damm!" Eyal slapped the dashboard hard very hard!

Approaching Monsieur Guy's house, Eyal stopped the car before the final turn. Another car was waiting with Sharon's bodyguards. Her cover was that she was a very talented artist, working with the Cirque du Soleil but with a wild streak. Also she had dual citizenship Canadian/English and in Israel on very strict rules. She had caused trouble in a previous stay. Monsieur Guy was her guardian while in Israel. He was responsible for her and always had to make sure she was escorted everywhere she went. Her escorts were in fact one Mossad (this time specially picked out by Eyal) and the other was MI-6 (picked by Sharon's father). All of it very practical for the present situation!

Just before leaving Sharon in the hands of her new companions, Eyal swung over to give her a kiss.

"Eyal, really don't want your perfume to remind me of you and would not want Jake 2 or Jacques as he is called smelling perfume on me! Robin and Annie just finished filling me in: Jacques is French for Jake, this can't be coincidence… giving both boys the same name but with a language twist! Find out if that name's means something in your Jewish faith. Also Eyal, Annie told me he's print free, that meaning he's a ghost. Robert discreetly had MP's Jake scan for print and he is also print free. Eyal they are both ghost. This is very unsettling!"

"See you don't kid around when on a mission Mrs. Welby, Don't know what those kids have been through but there is still only one way to permanently remove prints. It's a drug called capecitabine, use in chemotherapy treatments. It gives the patient a hand–foot syndrome (aka -induced acral erythema). The effects, while getting print free, are swelling, pain and peeling on the palms and soles of the feet—and eventually loss of fingerprints."

"I'm usually sure of myself and know what to do on this type of mission. Now have to admit, I'm going to wing it, go as it goes. I've never been so clueless on a mission! Just hope I don't screw it up."

"Trust yourself and dig into that experience of yours. You can do this, you're no more a rooky Sharon!… Love you and please stay safe… remember I'll be with you at all the times. As american say: 'May not be a happy camper, but promise to stick by you!' We have eyes and ears as long as you're in Monsieur Guy's house. If you can't avoid it and have to go out with him, you have that special tracking device that was implemented when they rebuild your jaw. For this first 'date', try to keep it at Monsieur Guy's house. If he wants to go somewhere else, don't. Here's a little piece of advice from a pro "Stay independent but available at the same time.. Don't throw yourself at him.. leave him come to you.. make him work for you and pick him when he's ripe!"

"Eyal have a scoop for you…watch me… done this before… even gave 101 lectures on it…Remember… I read you your MO the first time I met you and I was right wasn't I?"

Eyal chuckles "Second time, Sharon.. the first time we met.. we didn't do much talking ... remember in our youthful days..!"

"Yea…. we were about, no exactly, the Jakes age… thanks for making me remember that I'm that old!"

"Sorry, go your ride is waiting for you! By the way, like your hair! Don't know but that cut gives you a 'je ne sais quoi' look, really like it. Hope it will be all mine again soon!"

"It is and hope it always will be Eyal, please never forget that. I would love to kiss you, hate this!" and she was off with just a gental touch to his fingers that made him shiver!

* * *

><p>Eyal sat back and watched Sharon ride away. This was going to be harder than he had though. Funny he would have bet that he would be the first to be caught up in a mission where he had to flirt to complete a mission. Now the role were reverse and he sincerely dreaded it. Separating his work life from his personal life was easier said than done but he also knew this was necessary. Worst of all he would get to watch most of it with the full team, his mother and Sharon's father in attendance…. Not the best of circumstances to witness your girlfriend cosy up with a maybe very dangerous target! He just hope he could keep in control. Sharon, he had been told was quite good at flirting. He knew that for a fact, she could easily render him to his knees when they were making out. On the other hand, he was as skilled and maybe a bit more in control or less sentimental than Sharon at this game. That's what had him preoccupied, Sharon was a mother and about to try and seduce a guy that was a real dead lookalike to her daughter's boyfriend…. That would certainly play with her mind. One way or another he had to get a hold of his brother, Gaby. He sense that Sharon was going to need help dealing with the after effects… and Eyal was thinking … she might not be the only one… I might need a talk with that brother of mine!<p>

This mission, he was certain, had to be successful, the consequence of failure would be dire….so he had to put his spy hat on and keep it on at all cost!

To be continue

Please don't forget to review, love reading your thoughts good and bad!


	24. Chapter 24 - A visit from a Goth

**Chapter 24 – A visit from a Goth**

Joining the team in Monsieur Guy surveillance room, Eyal was read up by Vincent

"Annie is still on the floor serving drinks, Robin and Sharon (who just arrived) are with our target. So far so good, he seem to be eying Sharon pretty heavily.. oups sorry."

"Vincent the point of putting Sharon there was to get him to notice her. We need to get some intel on this guy."

Eyal turned to Auggie "Auggie did you turn something up?"

"No fingerprints or other mark to Id him with. Robin and Annie didn't get nothing worthy out of him. Makes me think of Jake # 1, just a nice young man with no history. He doesn't fit the profile of a terrorist, gun dealer or a spy. Eric is passing him through the agencies databases for facial recognition. We have MI-6, Mossad, WSB and CIA's cooperation and we are still at a dead end! Must admit Eyal, I'm baffle ….. that guy is a ghost"

"What do you have on Jake # 1"

"At least he's part of the living! Listed as born in Israel and raised in Cairo, Egypt. His parents are Israeli Jews. His mother has a French background. Moved back to Jerusalem this January with the reason that life as a Jew in Cairo was becoming more and more 'uneasy'. Jake is not registered as adopted but listed as the natural son of that couple. He has all the birth and medical records to prove it… event the blood types match. We have both boys DNA, which should give us the real picture. Eyal think could you access Rivka's DNA"

"Yes that's done and I have a bonus for you… have a hair brush of the father. Rivka had kept it as a souvenir... never thought it could become this valuable!"

"Great with that we will be able to, at least, prove that those kids are not the working of the Holy Spirit!"

Vincent was signaling Eyal. "Looks like out friend is on the prowl

As Eyal approached, Vincent put his hand on his shoulder "Look Eyal, I'm the only one who will be eying these screens. Didn't want this to become a peep show. I sternly instructed all to stay clear, that I was in control of this."

"Thanks, nice initiative, I appreciated Vincent!"

Vincent pointed to a pair of headphone but Eyal signal that he preferred to read lips. It was hard enough watching Sharon seduce another man, hearing their conversation, if he could avoid it, would be for the best. Vincent was right, Jake 2/Jacques seemed interested in Sharon. What he liked with what he was seeing was that Sharon was in control… the guy was following her lead. Better that way!

They watched Sharon for more than an hours and both had a slight smile on their faces. Sharon might have thought she would be out of practice but from what Eyal and Vincent were seeing, she was bringing Jake 2/Jacque on quite a ride!

'Eyal, she going to have him eating out of her hands by the time we hit the rising of the morning sun!"

"That's the plan, Vince, that's the plan. Just hope she can secure another date with him but want it to be on our grounds"

"Annie had the same idea when Robin had her try at him. Monsieur Guy was easily convince to have another party so we get to do this all over again tomorrow night! Just hope we can get some shut eyes in between! Everything is set, guess list is by Auggie's computer! Monsieur Guy seems to have lots of parties!"

"You guys are very resourfull"

"And I like being led by a professional, makes for very good teamwork. Must admit never thought I could ever work with Annie but with you she's not half that bad!" Vincent wince and told Eyal to turn his attention to the screen.

He did but preferred to look at the ceiling. Monsieur Guy just had put an end to the 'soirée' and Sharon and Jake2/Jacques were having a very hot farewell.

"Eyal, it went well, she succeeded in roping him in with a minimum of seducing. It was all teasing and no serious play. He must be aching for tomorrow to come!"

* * *

><p>All the guests had left and Eyal went to talk to Monsieur Guy and Robert to organise the next 'party' but Monsieur Guy took Eyal's arm and guided him towards his quarters.<p>

"Eyal get to Sharon, thinks she might need you. She flew by me and entered the restrooms, she's been there for a while. I'm worried."

"OK Guy, I'll take care of her. Get Vincent and Annie read in on your next party. Can you text me that guest list. And Guy thanks for your help, it's appreciated!"

"You're welcome, I was missing that kind of action since Robert's promotion!"

"Don't worry.. action wise me and Sharon seem to live quite a hectic life!"

"Robert had warned me of that … must admit it's the reason I sought you two out. I love to live dangerously!"

Eyal knocked lightly on the door "Sharon, it's me can I come in"

No response but Eyal knew she needed some time to answer his call. He heard movement and some sniffing and slowly the door opened. Upon seeing Eyal, Sharon was assaulted with another wave of nausea. He just held her hair and squatted down with her.

"Eyal don't think I can go through with it. I keep seeing my daughter face. I can't even look at him in the eyes. Even having trouble looking into yours."

He made sure to make eye contact with her, kissed her forehead lightly and held her to him when she tried to pull back.

"Sharon tonight you were working and you did it well. You were successful, he's interested in you. Plus YOU're handling HIM. He's following your lead and that's important. You need to stay in control. If ever he gets out of line, I have a plan. Fill you in at the safe house with the others."

"I have less than 24 hours to build a stronger wall. This is hitting a bit too close to home can't shake the images it conjures. Normally I'm pretty good at blocking out my personal life!"

"Well that wall is going to have to go up quickly! More than anything, I would rather settle down with you and watch a lovely sunset but just can't sugar coat this. He's our target and we need all the intel we can gather. Come on let's join the others. We need to plan this next 'party'. Plus would like a briefing from you, Annie and Robin on what's your take on this guy."

Eyal put his hand around Sharon's back and guided her to the surveillance room.

Threating Sharon like an operative and colleague was a bit harder than he had expected. He knew Sharon had the experience and potential to successfully complete this cover. Also he was a bit hesitative with the idea he had conjure to shake things up. Didn't know if it would add to Sharon present anxiety or she would take it as a challenge. He hope the later!

Coming in the room Eyal spoke "OK gang, let's get to the safe house. Would like for Robin, Sharon and Annie to give us a run through on this guy. Also we are going to shake things up a bit. Team…. we're stepping in Cirque du Soleil style meaning were going to be on thin ropes with no net if we fall/fail! I have a plan but it's sketchy and your ideas will be needed!"

* * *

><p>Robert was waiting for them when they arrived at the hotel.<p>

Robin took one look at her dad and said "OK dad…. out with it, you have news…. you are lithely gloating."

"Well wanted to let you all settle in but since my dear daughter asked I will oblige."

At Eyal's demand CIA and MI-6 special projects teams studied your last operation. Eyal had a hunch that we were/still are/ sitting on two different affairs… His hunch was right!

First affair: Arm trafficking in Saudi: Russians business men as sellers, Hamas as buyers, we are dealing with several hundreds of millions in $ worth, Hans (Eyal's asset) plus others carrying invisible but readable cripted messages on their bodies and underground tunnels as storing areas. It was a well-established and successful arms route till you guys stepped in! Glad to say that with this team's work, Eyal's deductions and Eric finding the tunnel, you'll be reading in tomorrow's papers "Egypt destroys 1,370 Gaza smuggling tunnels. You guys opened a Pandora's Box and gave a GPS to the Egyptian military to carry out the necessary strikes. It was best to turn over the data to the military; border protection is under their jurisdiction but not to worry all agencies and militaries are well informed of who are the master mind of this mission. Congrats to you all!"

Sharon looked back at Eyal and then her father "Why Egypt and not IDF (Israeli military)?"

Eyal and Ziva had similar sarcastic smiles, Ziva explained "Cairo's ties with the Hamas movement that rules the Palestinian enclaves are presently on the sour side….. It's Eyal clever way to make sure those ties take a turn for the worse. That way Israel has an indirect partner in securing the Gaza strip. A little help can go a long way here!"

Robert continues "Not to worry, I personally explained the strategy to IDF and Mossad plus gave them the same fully loaded GPS to plan their own strikes. You'll be reading about a lot of tunnel destructions in the near future."

Sharon had another question "The tracking devise Eyal had on him, was it related to this affair?"

Eyal spoke "Yes it was. Russian made and very easy to trace. It took Eric only a couple of hours to pinpoint a list of only three possible owners… and only one was Russian and after that zeroing on them was child play for Eric! Those Russian business men wanted to know where I fitted in. Didn't understand why Mossad would track down Hans. They just didn't know this was personal, Hans being my asset. But the device they tagged me with gave them intel that they passed on to Hamas. Hamas being Hamas… put a hit on Hans, Sharon, the two Mossad's assets Sharon extracted from Russia and me. They needed to keep us from finding out that they used human bodies to get messages to where the guns and other commodities where hidden. Hate to admit it but we stumble on a very successful way of transmitting information, brilliant I must say. They made one mistake, accepting Hans as a carrier! The Kidon's hit on one of Hamas leader and Hans helping them with procuring clean go packs with passports and other travel documents was completely unrelated to this affair but the beginning of their fall!"

Annie got in the discussion "Think I'm getting dizzy… the images that are conjuring up in my head are turning at a speed I'm not capable of processing standing up! First we go in to help Hans and end up uncovering a monster of a smuggling gun affair, second Sharon returns Jake back to Mossad's and ends up implicated in the two Jakes' affair which implies Rivka Singer, an Israel Premier, an ex Mossad director and two kids… How are those two affairs related?"

Eyal took over "They're not. While me and Ziva were detained, we noticed that our captors didn't seem to know what to do with us. Not normal in our part of the world to take hostages and not put them through hell for intel or a ransom of some sort. Upon seeing that we escaped they didn't even come back to the tunnel we were kept in. Our eyes and ears in the place showed us that much! When I encountered Jake 2 or Jacques as he calls himself, he seemed surprised to see me there. My guess is that us reuniting was a coincidence. They were there for something else than the guns and commodities the Russians and Hamas had stashed there. Jacques knowing of me was not the tracking device I had on but, I'm guessing, more his knowledge of Jake's 1 situation. We are presently in the dark on this second affairs and my six sense is telling me we need to get on top of it fast.

But for now, I need to join with Robert in telling you what a fine job you did. Very good team work. Must admit I'm usually a loner and though it would be difficult to adapt to working with a team but you guys made/make it easy. You are quite a talented group never forget that.. even when I lose my temper at you! You know I will at one point..! Celebrations and some down time should be in order but….."

Auggie responded "We know Eyal, don't worry, we know… this mystery is a priority! One down and solved …one to go!

Eyal was back in mission mode "OK girls, all in all what did you get on our target?"

Annie spoke "We already put our intel gathering together and sorry but there nothing much to tell. He's a bit pretentious, a women's man (he thinks!), a bit conceded, he's here to conclude some business, speaks French, Arabic and English. He's seems fluent, I served him speaking those languages and he responded well. Mentionned he likes the night life here and a club the Silvia Bumper. That's about it. Sharon asked him where he was born but he got out of giving her an answer by kissing her invitingly. So he's hiding his origin… why!

Eyal just said "He might not even know. From what I'm picking up, he not really covert/spy material a bit like Jake one. He looks more like an arrogant jerk from my point of view"

Ziva smiled at Eyal "And you're the objective one! Knowing you, your hands are just itching to wring his neck."

Eyal pointed his finger at Ziva "Ziva you are playing with fire … you, of all people, should know that!"

Eyal continue "Well enough about Jake for now. We will have a strategy session but for now we all need to get some shut eyes. We've been out 'partying' all night so let's take some time off and meet back in this lobby this afternoon at three."

* * *

><p>Ziva and Sharon were discussing about taking in a run before getting some down time. Eyal budded in "Girls if you want to take a jog I just jotted down a safe route, prefer you keep to it."<p>

Ziva said "Eyal this is also my homeland, think I can guide us through a little run!"

Eyal gave Ziva the small note and they had a very serious eye to eye stare "Here is the route, follow it… please."

"You're a bit paranoid you know that. I'm presuming there will be eyes on us" Ziva taking the note.

Eyal nodded with a sly smile "Better safe than sorry!"

"OK Sharon, let's get out of these dresses, in our running gear and let's hit the road oups… Eyal's route!" Ziva as always loved teasing Eyal. She approved of his plan but would never leave him 'win' without a fight!

Eric, Vincent and Robin decided to hit the beaches. Eyal had informed them that the nearby one had hipsters and hippies with its afternoon drums.

* * *

><p>Annie and Auggie went directly to their room.<p>

Once in the room Auggie took Annie in his arms and just hugged her. "This life is crazy. We work together, side by side but have less intimacy than when we were working missions with CIA."

"Yes I know, it's crazy. We are always in one covert situation or another. Never thought I would crave some down time! But must admit I like the action, the travelling, the intel gathering, puzzle solving and the results. We make a difference Auggie."

"You forgot the danger…."

"Yes and no, danger is a part of our daily routine, wherever and whatever we do, it's there and always will be there. We have to accept that or move on. To change matters... Auggie have a demand from Eyal that I need to run past you. At the party he need for me to take Sharon's place besides him. He's going at this party as himself but since Sharon is otherwise occupied, I'll be filling in. But he needs you to be OK with this. What do you think?"

"I see Eyal is really pushing things, this could be dangerous, but I'm with him on his hunch, don't think we have a choice. I trust you Annie and I'll be watching remember. If you feel up to it, do it."

"

Ok that settle and to continue our previous line of thoughts.. Were you trying to tell me you would like to move on?" You were thinking of….?"

"You ever wonder about what it would be like to have kids? Seeing Sharon and Eyal still working, having kids at home and them being OK with it all, Joan and Arthur presently working this out in their schedule, it got me thinking that it was possible and asking myself if we could have kids?

"Wow…. You are in heavy thoughts… but the answer is yes….. I know it is possible and I want kids. Befriending MP, Sharon's daughter, made me realize that she's a well-adjusted and normal Young woman... well a spy one but she took that decision with her eyes wide open! As for Sharon's son Kevin... well he's a normal 13 year old boy.. a bit of a jerk! Avi always knew of his father's work and why he stayed away, he's accepted it just fine and is adjusting well enough to his new life with Eyal being a father to him. For us to have kids... yes.. we should think about it... Just don't know when but I do know how….. want to practice?

Thought you'd never ask!

To that she cozied up next to him and they were practicing in no time!

* * *

><p>Coming in from their run, Ziva held Sharon who wanted to get to her room<p>

"We are a bit of a hurry, partner. Come on sit down with me for a bit. Would like to talk to you."

"Ziva would like to take a shower and get a little sleep."

"Yeah sure you want to get a little sleep… maybe some sex first"

"Ziva that for me only to know. What did you want me to talk to me about?

"Just wanted to tell you that Eyal is having quite a difficult time with your present mission. I know that man well Sharon and he's fighting with himself from the inside. I also know he must be putting on his protector act for you to feel safe. Make him talk to you about his true feelings Sharon."

"Don't worry, that just why I wanted to go directly up to my room and sex was not on my mind…. Well not the first thing on my mind!"

"Very well, Sharon. I have to go, have to meet up with a friend"

'Since when do you have friend?" Sharon tease Ziva who rolled her eyes at Sharon!

* * *

><p>Sharon arriving in her room "Eyal, it's me, please don't jump me!"<p>

As she had though Eyal had indeed planned a little surprise and rapidly cornered her.

"Sharon you seem to have left you spy craft at the door. You didn't even put up a fight or any evasions tactics, I'm disappointed …. this is getting to easy!"

"Maybe because I put it off before I entered. Want to have a hearth to hearth with you. Want you to be honest with me."

"Always" Putting his most potent 'believe me' look!

"Eyal, I'm not kidding, how are you with me doing this?" Sharon gently push him in a corner, held his arms with her hands and looked directly in his eyes.

He lightly closed his eye and murmured "I hate it, never could accept using female operatives to place them in such intimate situations for the success of a mission. And here I am having to ask my first serious companion in a long time to do exactly that. Ironic isn't it, somebody want to get some vengeances!"

By Eyal's looks Sharon knew he was blaming himself for her present situation.

"Eyal it's OK. I'm not only your companion but a spy and you are at the same place I am. I'm not doing this because you ordered me to do it, I'm doing it because it's what needs to be done. We are four girls on this team and all of them would have agreed to seduce Jacques. Again not because of an order you gave them but because it's our life… that's what we do…Sorry but you're a little late to change our way of life… my way of life"

"Believe me, Love, if I could have come up with another plan I would have. I tried to find an alternative believe me, I tried. You being a red head and of all things...an expert in Napoleon Bonaparte's history... well..."

Sharon lifted herself up to kiss him to stop him from talking. He gently slided her up to him "I'm sorry... Sharon... but there more..."

"What..?"

"We need to step things up tomorrow at the party. From what Jake 2/Jacques told me when I was detained in the tunnel, he knows I'm Mossad and in a relation with a spy from a competing agency. He told me that much. I intend on putting myself and that spy from a competing agency in his face and see where the dices fall!"

"Eyal, if I'm with him how can I be with you…wait… you are putting Annie in as me aren't you?"

He nodded

"Well this should be fun!" Sharon had a devilish smile on her face. "Want to start a team pool where they place bets of who of me/you will be the best actor? Think this is just what I needed to be able to put up that wall…. Just have to look over my shoulder and you'll be in the same position I'm in… acting out a very uncomfortable cover. This is just perfect! Do the others know about it?"

Eyal put his head down, shook it from left to right and smiled. He had not in all his thoughts on trying to figure out how Sharon would react come up with this one! Both of them being in this spy world from birth (*) made it a hell of a lot easier to for them to deal with these type of situations. He just had problems reading or more foreseeing Sharon reactions maybe he was still thinking too much of how his ex-wife Hanna would react and guarding himself.

(*) W_ell he had just found out his mother was a former German spy but it had to have some effects on how he was brought up and also explained why he loved his works so much!_

Eyal continued "I asked Annie and she's OK as long as you are and it seems that you are…she's also going to run it by Auggie, need his approval also. Are you really going to have fun at my expense?"

"You bet I am! Going to be looking over my shoulders as much as I can! Love these kind of situations, me, Robin and sometimes even Robert always had a blast playing at each other's... well when we put the danger part out of the equation that is... Eyal don't want you to think that I'm not serious with our covers. It's just than we (me, Robin and Robert) took the habit of having fun when we could but are dead serious and efficient when needed to be."

"I never doubted that and I'm learning a lot just looking at Robert and how he dealt with two spy daughters. Now Mrs. Welby, why don't we forget our 'morals' and mission for just a couple of hours… remember we haven't slept in now 24 hours! Want to join me for some pre-shut-eyes exercises."

"Sorry told Ziva there would not be any sex between us."

"Remember darling we are spies…. we lie… like you just told me… It's part of our job. And what were you doing discussing our sex life with Ziva?"

"Didn't discuss it... even told her it wasn't any of her business ... she the one who asked... Ziva was just being Ziva.. you know her as much as I do!"

He began softly touching her hair and neck. Eyal was a master at holding eye contact with Sharon while touching her in very sensative spots and as expected she was drawn into his gaze. This added an amazing amount of emotional intensity when he touched her. She felt it deeply in her body.

"And you Mr. Lavin have a one track mind plus you master the subtleties of touching wonderfully. Just have to wonder if it's going to be as easy to get Jacques to succumb to my charm?"

"Sharon, shut up… your hampering the mood just a bit!"

* * *

><p>All were in the lobby at exactly three.<p>

Eyal not being one to small talk went directly to the point

"OK you are all here, very good.. Let's get down to business. Tomorrow Monsieur Guy is hosting a high profile benefit evening for 450 guests. It's a benefit for his One drop foundation. This party will be held in the exclusive _Tapis Rouge Cirque du Soleil _tent. For 1 500 $ guests can expect VIP seating at the showing of KOOZA, a delectable selection of hors d'oeuvres and drinks, plus VIP access to the artists and as it goes for this kind of party VIP gift bags and access to a reserved parking! Plus, don't shoot me Sharon this was Monsieur Guy idea… we get an exclusive performance by a new, promising but a little hard to handle artist of the Cirque du Soleil our own Camilia, AKA Sharon! People you are about to experience world-famous five-star hospitality with all the perks. Auggie did you get a profile on the guest list?"

"Yes" Auggie answered "All are from the rich and famous, nothing out of the ordinary, artists, formula one crowd, Al Gore, U2, David Suzuki, Shakira, Matthew McConaughey, Salma Hayek … you get the picture. We will have to find us some pretty interesting covers just to blend in."

"Well Robert is working on that front. It's more MI-6 style to rub shoulder with High Society I trust him to come up with the cover and props needed."

Sharon pocked him in the ribs quite hard and told him sternly "Eyal Lavin, you seem to fit right in with our way of operating.. said it many times!"

All laughed knowing Eyal tendencies to 'love beautiful things'

"Camilia that hurts, very rude of you. See your playing your part well. Our Camilia here…..will need to be escorted by Israel security to this party. Seems she caused some trouble last time she was in Tel Aviv for another Cirque du Soleil party … She managed, with another male artist, to get some skinny dipping done at the Dizengoff Square Agam's fountain. This Center is a bit like the Times Square of Tel Aviv. So I'm going in as myself and will be with my new love interest a certain Sharon Welby. My task will be Monsieur Guy's mandated hire Mossad help to watch over our little SheDevil."

All were looking at each other, Sharon and Eyal. By now Sharon and Eyal had quite a smile on their face!

Sharon spoke first "Since I will be having fun with another kind of skinny dipping, Annie will replace me. Just need to get her hair auburn and nobody will know the difference. Red heads have this in common: We all seem to look alike to the non-red heads!"

Ziva spoke "Eyal you're pushing things hard aren't you? He knows who you are and he might even know Sharon well. This is a risky move. All of us could even be burnt"

"Ziva we have to shake some action, make them come out of hiding, make mistakes. My feelings are that we don't have time to cultivate this target as we usually do. Something is going down and it's going down now!"

* * *

><p>Also have some task for some of you tonight. Need four people to scout out that bar the Silvia Bumper? It's one of Tel Aviv finest. I will need to get you all passes because you don't get in on such short notice but it shouldn't be a problem. Who's volunteering? Remember you haven't had sleep last night, you're not getting some tonight and tomorrow well you might get a little sleep, the rich and famous don't usually do one nighters!"<p>

Like Eyal though Eric and Vincent lifted their hand followed by Robin. Zivia looked at Eyal and he nodded to her. Sharon caught it and was thinking _'Something is up with those two, what could it be… should find out soon enough'_

Ziva went to a small room right next to the lobby and brought somebody back with her. Eyal was holding Eric arm quite firmly for him not to run at this person. Sharon knew who that girl was and smiled while nodding her head at Eyal!

"Gang, I'd like you all to meet Abigail "Abby" Sciuto. Abby is a forensic scientist at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) in Washington. She has expertise in ballistics, digital forensics and DNA analysis. What can I say of Abby … She sleeps in a coffin and is the happiest hyperactive Goth I know! She's on a two week vacation and agreed to help us with the two Jakes DNA analysis and other things that could come her way. Seems she couldn't resist the call to help us in our maybe supernatural enigma...also she wanted to meet a certain team member in person..."

All looked at Eric who was trying very hard but unsuccessfully to get out of Eyal's grip.

Eyal was smiling and nodding negatively to Eric. "Patience Eric, patience, girls don't like being jumped on!"

But what Eyal didn't expect was Abby jumping all over Eric and hugging him.

Ziva whispered to Eyal "You have been warned... she's now all yours for two weeks, Gibbs approved it all ... on word from me and Gibbs.. Good luck Mr. Lavin!"

Sharon and Annie were smiling at each other and pinching their bottom lips… both were having the same thoughts…._'well this girl is crashing with Eyal's style big time! Should be interesting to see how things developed work wise!' _

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25- A special day

Chapter 25 – A special day

_**Readers who don't like a domesticated Eyal, don't read any further, you won't like this chapter! For the brave ones, June 15 is, in Canada, father's day plus I'm guessing I'll be a soccer widow… my husband will be glued to the TV watching the World Cup Soccer in Brazil. So no father's day celebrations in my home! This is my take on getting Eyal and Sharon involved in a story line with subject like Father's day and Soccer with a romantic twist! A girl can always dream, that's what FanFic is for! Hope you enjoy and my mangling of the English language doesn't throw you off!**_

* * *

><p>As Ziva was introducing Abby to all Eyal's phone rang.<p>

"Laving it's been a long time. How is my favorite headshot marksman?"

Hearing that voice made Eyal smile; Jethro Gibbs, Ziva boss while she was with NCIS. They could not be considered friends but more acquaintances with a past. Both had helped each other in dire circumstances plus they shared a number of traits: they rarely showed emotions, had a deep sense of loyalty towards their country, could/had killed on orders when needed, spoke multiple languages, were sniper extraordinaire and were extremely skilled at what they did.

"As well as can be expected since I'm babysitting two of your special agents."

"Well you ask for one, the other one needs to find herself and you seem to be the one she runs to again and again. This time I won't be able to sniper you out of trouble! Lavin you're on your own for this one."

"If I remember well… I saved your butt and both our shots hit the target resulting in you getting your team and Ziva to safety! Never could stomach a terrorist and especially one that hurts women!"

"And you disappeared in the wind…. Let's say we leave it at - the true lies in the eyes of the beholder!"

"That's fine with me my friend, that's fine with me!"

"Eyal, take care of those two. Don't know what your mission is but with you involve it's usually dangerous. I'm not worried for Ziva she can handle herself and you in a second! For Abby would like you to be on your best behavior. Keep your temper and dark side in check. Want her returned unharmed… am I clear Lavin?"

"Copy that! Will do my best, really don't want you slapping my head into a whiplash! Seriously, she won't be expose to any mission related actions. Need her expertise for a DNA mystery. I prefer somebody not related to any agency and Ziva thought of her. Gibb's don't worry. Ziva gave me her full profile and I'll personally see that she's OK"

"Oh, I wasn't worry about the wears and tears that comes with your line of work. Plus I know you Lavin… her safety will be more than priority for you and like always you'll guard her with your life! No what I'm worried about is her making you lose your temper and forcing you to downright shooting her"

Eyal smile in the phone "She that bad?"

"Silent and Listen are two words with the same letters and sorry to say… Abby when driven….doesn't know how to do either. She's very special and you been a man of few words, I'm guessing she'll have you in ropes in just a couple of hours. She has a heart of gold and a brain that doesn't stop! Before you blow a fuse at her get to know her, that's the only way you'll be able to appreciate her fully… and a bit of advice stock up on Caf-Pow. Sure hope there is some in Israel because you are going to have to come to the US and get some!"

"Great, I now have one on carbohydrate beverages with potato chips and one on Caf-Pow… What the problem with just plain coffee, tea or wine!"

"That's for us… old folks! You have her for two weeks make the best of it. Want her back unharmed and unchanged… tell that tech opp of yours not to mess with my girl."

"I'll see to that personally, don't worry."

"Also try to convince that other little person that I'd love to get her back, you always had a way with women."

"Sorry, you know nobody can tell Ziva what she should do. Leave her time Gibbs, she needs some 'time out'."

"Well Shalom my friend. By the way… say Hi to that new lady friend of yours, tell her Gibbs want his SIG-Sauer P228 back and that she the worst driver of us two, she'll understand. Nice catch Eyal, try to keep that one!"

Eyal didn't have time to ask how Gibb's knew Sharon, the conversation was over Gibbs style.

* * *

><p>Sharon signaled to her father that she wanted to talk to him in private.<p>

"Could you give me a ride to Ima's house or lend me your car? Really need to talk to her"

"Sorry don't have my car, Ima left me off here. How about taking Eyal's car and giving me a ride to Ima's house. Told her I'd help her repaint the kitchen. Was avoiding it but ….seems I will not get out of it, you cornered me! I need to clear some things with Eyal. I'll tell him I'll be borrowing you and the car for a couple of hours. That OK?" Sharon nodded.

As soon a Robert got in the car he was quick to ask. He knew his daughter and she was not in the habit of wanting/needing a girl to girl talk in the middle of a mission. "What's up Sharon…?"

"Well Sunday is father's day. I know Father's day is not is not a Jewish holiday but I read about Shavuot and would like to talk out my idea with Ima. I would love for Eyal to pass a day with Avi … and the rest of the family. We've both been gone, on and off, for more than 4 months now. Robert, would really like one day off if we are not heavily involved in mission related actions."

"I'm with you dear but you know I can't promise you that. We are up against the unknown here and my instincts are telling me hell is about to break loose! Eyal has the same gut feelings"

"We all have dad, something big is going down and time is of essence. I'm not asking for a day off, I'm warning you I'm taking it if I feel that we can."

"I trust you. Your plan is it in Tel Aviv or London?

"Easier if we do it here in Tel Aviv."

"Do you need transportation? I could have some organized."

"No, don't want to give those MI-6 top brass weasels the chance to say you're playing favorite with your daughter!"

"I'll take care of those weasel, you tell me what you need"

"Everything is organized. Gaby and Hanna made all the plane reservations, it will be an extended family outing. Would have love to give you the surprise but you and Ima are also part of my plan. Want to show Eyal what a family father's day can be like. Made sure Jake 1 will not be flying back to Israel. Better for him that he stays in London so organized something with Gaby and he's staying put! So Gaby, Hanna and the kids will be staying at Ima's. They all know that there might be a chance that me and Eyal are no shows. Gaby and Hanna will take over for our planned activities if that happens. Crossing my fingers we both can manage to have that special day off."

"I'm looking forwards to it. Long time I haven't celebrate with both my daughters. Just hope you can pull it off."

They were silent the rest of the drive to Ima house. Sharon was planning details of her plan and Robert was trying to think the last time he had painted something!

* * *

><p>Ima was surprise to see Sharon. "Your father told me you wanted to talk. Eyal do something wrong… are you two fighting?"<p>

Sharon laughed "Why did you presume Eyal could be responsible for my wanting to talk to you?"

"Because that son of mine sometimes has a way of seeing things and expects others to do the same…. and is not always the nicest person when we don't hold up to his high expectations!"

"That happens sometimes…but today I want to ask you about a plan I have. I read that Shavuot has become the holiday that celebrates receiving the Top Ten of the Torah. And one of those Top Ten, recognized by Jews and Christians alike, is the obligation to honor your father and mother. Was thinking of organizing a Father's day for Eyal. I invited Gabi, Hanna and the kids. Also I'd love for you and Robert to joins us. I realize that Father's day is not a Jewish holiday but it can be a late Shavuot/Father's day celebration. What do you think will Eyal go for it?"

"Sharon, be it Christian, Jewish or any other… there is nothing that should stop you from organizing a day to celebrate with family and loved ones."

"Everything is organized back in London. Now I need someone who could organized a father and son football game here. Can you give me a contact?"

"Do better than that… I'll organize it for you if you want. When did you plan this wonderful day of your?"

"It would be Sunday, our Father's day. Do you have enough time?"

"Sharon, I'm alone on my side of the family but the Lavin's have enough members and young ones to have a lovely family football game. Just hope I can get a field.

"Now… just hope me and Eyal are not otherwise detained!"

"I'm not a superstitious person but nevertheless I'll be crossing my fingers for you and Eyal being able to have some free time."

"Thanks Ima, all is set then! Don't want to get my hope up but can't wait for Sunday!"

* * *

><p>Sharon returned to the safe house and as she opened the door she had to step back a bit. Abby was literally IN Eyal face and explaining something to him at a speed that could make a person dizzy. Eyal looked at Sharon with a 'Rescue me' look<p>

Sharon put her hand on Abby's shoulder "You feel up to going out tonight? Jet lag not affecting you to much?"

Abby started another explanation "On arrival, have to stay awake until an early local bedtime**.** If you doze off let's say 4 p.m. and wake up at midnight, you've accomplished nothing. A good night out until early evening is just what can cure it. Jet lag hates fresh air and exercises. My body is going to beg for sleep, but I'm going to stand firm and refuse. I have to force my body's transition to the local time."

Sharon put her had up signaled her to stop "You always have this much to say?"

Ziva budded in "Yes but she's right most of the time. Just have to stop her once you get what you want her to tell you. Gibbs can speak to her in sign language so that sometime that helps to slow her down."

Sharon signed "So you can sign! I often communicate with my daughter by signing. We learned it together to help with a friend of hers that went deaf after a tragic hunting accident. We learned it at the same time she did for moral support, her parents were having a hard time accepting her injury. Now it's often our way of having a mother/daughter private conversation."

Sharon noticed that Abby was more than fluent in signing and also she could sign as fast as she talked.

"Slow down Abby, I not that good can't even see your hands!"

Eyal interrupted them and told them to wait for him in the lobby that he had to gather up the rest of the team. Sharon's heart stopped… she was thinking there goes our day off!

All were quick to regroup. Eyal spoke "Gang have a bit of bad news, Monsieur Guy is having trouble to get the special tent approved by Israeli security. Normal in this country. We don't and can't take security matters lightly. I could have helped but another piece of information sealed our decision to move the party to next Wednesday. Seems Jake2/Jacques can't make it! So Monsieur Guy is moving the party telling all that it's because of a security problem with the tent! That guy is really turning out to be a greath asset. It gives us more time to track Jake 2 whereabouts, sort through the intel we have, analyze the DNA plus give us some needed down time. But still want our young team members to stake out that Club Jake mentioned. You can even have an all-nighter since we are 'off' till Wednesday"

Sharon was in need of a happy dance to get rid of the energy that was mounting up inside her after hearing Eyal news!

* * *

><p>Sharon didn't know if it was kismet or just plain luck but they were definitely on a 48-72 hours down time. Nothing much to do but wait for Auggie, Eric and Abby to process the information collected, drill down new facts on the two Jakes and analyze very <em>thoroughly<em> the DNA from both parents and kids. Since the Mossads labs were better equipped for these task the trio planned on spending the full day (Sunday) in King Saul's.(Mossad's headquarters) Ziva had propose to Annie a tour of some particular places in Israel that a spy should know about and last but not least Robin and Vincent had planned an outing together.

'_Now how can I get Eyal to step down for a bit from his leader role and take some time off'_ Sharon was thinking

Squeezing next to him in the lazy boy while he was occupied reading some files surely related to their mission she said "Hey, everybody had something organized, we could head to your mother's and Skype home from there."

"Sorry darling but I really have to read these files. We are missing something I'm sure of that. Why don't you take Ziva's offer or again join your sister."

"Eyal… I was paired with Ziva for a couple of years… I know her safe houses and hiding grounds. It will be interesting for Annie but really don't want to play spy on our first days 'off' in more than a month. As for Robin, two company and three's a crowd. Those two are spending more and more time together.. really don't want to chaperon them"

Eyal looked up and sighted "Not another couple… at some point we are going to need to hire a relationship counsellor for this team. Seems the only one left standing is Ziva. I'm sorry darling but I really need to get through this read!" He went on to grab Sharon and sat her on his lap.

Sharon twisted to grab the files but the eyes Eyal gave her made her rapidly jump up. That man was impossible when he had his mind made up. Also if she insisted he would begin to doubt something was up and she wanted this to be a complete surprise! How could she convince him to accompany her?

"Mr. Lavin if you don't have time to take a short visit at your mother's and have a nice conversation with your son, I'm certainly not going to satisfy your manly desires!"

Eyal sense Sharon was annoyed at him even mad. That seemed a bit out of character for her. Thinking _'Maybe she needs to get out of here and she's right having a talk with Avi without having the stress of a mission related operation going down would be welcome.'_

Sharon was also lost in her thoughts…. _There is an old saying, "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar". That is especially true for con artists and Eyal fits that type! Maybe just maybe….Here goes nothing!_

"Well E, I'm going and taking the car with our without you! I'll just take a quick shower and be off."

Then she purposely unbuttoned her blouse very close to him. Like she had planned he quickly placed his hands between her hands and the buttons

"Let me help you with that… you do know that water is a rare commodity in Israel. You should get a bit dirtier before you shower."

Sharon was now sure she had him, teasing was her thing!

"E.. if you think you are going to get what you want and then leave me go alone at your mothers, you're in for a big letdown. I have a deal: I take care of this mounting desire of yours then you bring those files with you and read them at your mom's. That way we each get what we want."

To prove her point she sat on his legs facing him and twisted her hips to make contact with a very sensitive pressure point! Adding the enticing unbuttoning of his shirt, kissing his neck, _a horrible tease for him and she knew it._ She then came back to his lips, onto his cheek, jumped to his ear lobe then again to his neck without forgetting occasional deep-exhales at the base of his neck.

Her actions were a big turn on because she could feel the thumps thumps in a "happy" and very alive part of his body…..Taking his shirt half off, leaving his arms trapped by the sleeves then running her fingers down his back as far as she could go … just a bit under his boxers and making her fingers slide around stopping so close to that 'happy' part. That seem to do him in….. time now to turn it off!

Getting up as if nothing had happened but not before making sure he got a good glimpse down her unbutton top….

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back on him and whispered a bit out of breath "Don't tease unless you are gonna please, warning you…I'm armed and dangerous!"

She said softly in his ears "Not impressed, and that's not how I've been trained. You have two choices: 'Deal' with me or 'Deal' with the symptoms/pains of blue balls… decide!"

"I see you were masterfully trained Mrs. Welby. Think I much prefer to deal with you… can we take this act to another level NOW…."

Funny both forgot about the shower…

* * *

><p>On route to his mother's Eyal was eying Sharon and shaking his head.<p>

"Your brother (Andy) had warmed me that you were a master at teasing but had never experience it hitting so close to home. You have quite a weapon at your disposal my dear Lady. You're impressive and deadly at how you can turn it on/off as desired. Men are at a disadvantage on that, for us it's physical!"

"That's what I play on…as spy we are trained to go for the problem areas and work them! We have a saying in French _'c'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron'. _Meaning you are as good as I am in the seduction games. I'm sure your charms and good looks also succeeded in getting you many assets and other favors, am I wrong?"

"You're half right, I've often used my charms to get ahead in missions but I don't tease… if I decide to go down that path **and the lady is willing** well …."

"That's where our styles differ. I rarely get to that point, as Andy told you… I'm a teaser not a sleeper!"

"Let's drop work related topics.. you wanted a day off, fought hard for it and won… so no more talking spy craft. Let's make this day a family one even if it's on .. What is that called?"

"Skype… Eyal, it's called Skype… How can you remember coded text, phone numbers, asset names, their intel and never remember anything related to socials medias"

"I'm a sleeper remember… don't need social medias for that! Even got compared to a gigolo a couple of times by deceived targets"

Sharon leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "And I'm sure that hurt your feelings big times Mr. Tuff Guy. And you are not a gigolo by any means, never call yourself that."

Eyal just chuckled, she was beginning to read him pretty well. He was surprise that he could not read her as well. With the opposite sex this was usually his strong suit. Women were more guarded than men emotion wise but he knew that wasn't the only answer. He had doubts that Sharon was not letting him in her heart 100% fearing maybe that he would get 'bored' with this family life. In the beginning of their relationship she had expressed it to him a couple of times but stopped. That didn't mean that she didn't still have some doubts. A situation he would have to deal with after this mission was over with and he already had a part of a solution!

Turning into his mother's driveway he looked sideways at Sharon. _She is nervous, very nervous… why, something is up. Her breathing, the way she keeps her hand under her legs, her avoiding my eyes.. what's up? Lavin think you're been had …. ….again! What are you walking into?"_

"Sharon hope you're not setting a 'honey trap' of another kind?"

"No… but really… you should work on avoiding honey traps. Annie was successful and I just had my way with you, could this be Mr. Lavin's 'talon d'Achille' (Achilles' heel)?"

"Rivka and Ziva always told me a woman would be my downfall…..but what a lovely way to be 'laid' down!"

"Very funny Eyal, very funny! Hey how about leaving our guns in the car. Really want to hang my spy hat and have a fun day with Ima and Robert. What do you say?"

"Prefer to keep one on me, not that I want to argue but we are still in a mission.. a very puzzling mission!"

"Eyal, Robert can tell you where he stashed at least three of his and he may have more! That should do!? Please"

_So that's what she's nervous about. She knows very well that I always carry. It must be important to her and got to admit she's right… a nice family day with Robert and Ima will be pleasant. Not something I experienced often in these last years maybe that's why I'm having problems relating to her wanting it so much. It will be nice to get reacquainted with a simple family gatherings, let do this Lavin!_

"OK you win.. Two in two .. Today is your lucky day darling. Don't put it in that little head of yours that it's always going to be this easy to get your way with me"

Sliding toward him to kiss him lightly he held the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Sharon knew too well they had an audience but could not get out of his kiss without alerting him to something so she played with him knowing full well Avi and Kevin must be doing the 'Gross they're at it again' thing!

"Can you tell me what are you laughing at? My tongue tickling you or what? What is it with you today?"

"Was just thinking of our last kiss … I played you well Mr. Lavin and I'm proud of myself .. that's all!"

"Well take that smirk off that face of yours…. Didn't it ever dawn on you that I may have played you! Maybe I had decided to come over to my mom's but wanted to make you work for it."

"Don't care who played who. Let's leave our deceptive techniques in the car and just enjoy a day with our parents OK"

'I'm with you, .."

"Eyal, you second gun please."

"Do you ever forget something?"

"Hand it over!"

He handed over his 'in case gun' and they headed for his mom's house.

"Funny my mother always comes to great visitors as they enter"

"Maybe she's otherwise occupied with Robert …. remember what we were doing just a little while ago!"

"Sharon….

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, all cried 'SURPRISE!" and as Sharon had predicted, he instinctly went for his gun …that was safely stored in their car! Good decision…knowing that he was a bit jumpy with this mission and not wanting to take any chances with a gun seriously putting a damper in the mood, she knew he had enough control not to shoot but.. one never knows!

"What …"

Again no time to finish his sentence that Avi jumped on him giving him a hug.

Then it registered "Sharon Welby, you played me more than I could ever imagine!" He backed up against the door, looked around, bit his lips, rolled his eyes and breathed profoundly.

"Could somebody care to explain what is all of this?"

"Dad… it's a Shavuot/Father's day only for you and we have everything planned. We surprised you didn't we?"

"That you did, son, that you did! How… "

Sharon came close to him and put her hands around his neck

"Don't ask questions please and just enjoy. I know you don't celebrate an official Father's day but with the Shavuot you celebrate the Top Ten of the Torah. One of those ten is recognized by Jews and Christians alike; the obligation to honor your father and mother so I reunited our two holidays to make one!"

"A bit like we celebrated a CC (Chanukah/Christmas). Are you going to try to join all our holidays?"

"Not important, stop stalling and leave yourself be 'celebrated' E and dad/Robert this is also your day!"

Sharon hugged MP, Kevin and Avi. Thanked Hanna and Gabi for having organized the travel arrangements on such short notice.

A little knock on the door and in came Robin and Vincent with the breakfast.

They all settled down to eat and Ima told Eyal and Robert the schedule.

* * *

><p>"Ok Dads listen up, here is our schedule for the day: After brunch we will have a friendly family football game. I invited most of the Lavin family and some friends. Happy to announce that we have enough players for it to be a girls versus guys game! We will have a light lunch between us all; the losers will serve the winners. Leaving a couple of hours for Mr. Eyal to get reacquainted with some old friends and family! Then we return here and the Jackson's will have their usual cook-off. Eyal – they tell me you're on Cheesecake duty. MP brought the recipe book she gave you for Christmas and has chosen one of the most complicated one… good luck! Robert your challenge is to try …for the XXX time they tell me…. the Ravioli with butternut squash, marjoram, sage and butter. But if you're not up to it.. don't worry Robin came with the usual Fish and Chips basics?"<p>

Eyal looked at Avi "A football game.. Avi hope you're not expecting too much…. Haven't played football in years"

"Don't care, just want to play with you. Never played football with my dad!"

That did it for Eyal, he turned around for Avi not to see him wiping away a couple of tears. Sharon knew where is was at, smiled, went to him and from behind him wrapped her arm around his waist. "Need some help with those nasty emotions that sneak up on us and for some reasons only known to our brain, we cannot control."

"What are you proposing ... don't know of any anti-emotion miracles?"

She handed him a handkerchief and that got him laughing. He turned Sharon around for her to face him and whispered "Thank-you for all of this. Must admit I feel a bit out of place really not use to or like being the center of attention!"

He reached down to kiss her. That brought on, as usual, comments from the boys

"Avi, Kevin you are getting away with your comments because believe it or not I miss your impromptus interruptions but mark my word once back in London you boys are going to learn how to properly behave with ladies!" The stare Eyal gave them made Kevin and Avi quickly disperse and join some of Avi's cousin's.

Hanna was impressed "Come home quickly, I'm not having the same impact. He's getting to be quite an opinionated young man."

"Hanna is it a problem, (she nodded positively). I'll talk to him one on one before you guys leave, if that's OK with you."

"More than OK, hope you'll have more impact than I!"

* * *

><p>It was Football game time! Eyal was being greeted by a number of family members he hadn't seen in quite some time!<p>

Ziva and Annie excursion plans had been a ruse, Eyal was quick to spot them waiting with some of Ziva's friends.

"Guessing you girls were in this scheme of Sharon's"

Annie responded "Yes and now we are going to kill you at football"

"Annie don't think so. You do realize football, your American soccer, is the most popular sport in Israel!"

"Well that stands as much for girls and boys, how about a friendly bet Mr. Lavin?" Annie was in a playful mood.

"OK, you're on. How's this: I hate running and you hate callisthenic workouts so if you win I will trade in my callisthenic routines for running and vice-versa… for a week. What do you say Mrs. Walker?"

"You're on" And to that they shook hands!

Ima put the ball in play and the game started. Sharon and Kevin were in goals. Both were not adepts of this game. Kevin being a good goalie in hockey, it was a logical choice to put him in goals for the game. As for Sharon well… it turns out the girls team had a very big secret on their side. Two of Eyal's niece were part of Israeli's women's football team Hapoel Petah Tikva plus Ziva and Annie were accomplished player in their youth! The girls kind of concluded that putting Sharon in goals could not cause any harm since like Ziva said "those guys are not going to get near the goals"

"Hope so because I'm telling you I'm completely null at any kind of sports that is played with a ball!" Sharon said shaking her head!

To Eyal surprise the girls were giving them a run for their money. The boys were outturned, outkicked and outscored. The only time they came close is a two on one decent; Avi and Eyal against Sharon. Ziva shouted to Sharon "Do like the ball was a knife Sharon!" As Avi accepted a pass from Eyal he gave the ball a firm kick and Sharon shot up and … just caught it. She was more than surprise and that was the final play of the game! Boys 0… girls 1 – the only goal being scored by one of Eyal's nieces.

Eyal was sitting drinking some well needed water when the girls jumped him.

"Hey careful, I'm the oldest guy here, pick on the young ones!"

"One week of running Eyal… one week and believe me we are going to train you like you were planning to run a marathon!"

To that Sharon, Ziva and Annie high fived between themselves.

Eyal caught Sharon's arm and pulled her down on him "You girls cheated, Ziva tipped off Sharon on how to catch a soccer ball!"

"Yak.. You're all sweaty…." as she fell on him

"… and sexy…cheater" Eyal whispered in Sharon ear,

"You're just jealous that it worked and I stopped that ball… completely by chance I admit but Ziva's tip was a good one… !"

Ima spoke "Guys.. get the picnic baskets and start serving us …." All laughed and clapped.

Eyal noticed Annie talking with Ima, both of them laughing and Ima spoke again.

"Guys since you lost, us girls would like to see some pecks while eating our dull little sandwiches so take those t-shirts off, sun lotion on… and begin serving us ladies!"

That got the girls started… there was no way the guys were going to get out of this!"

Eyal, Gabi, Avi and Robert said in unison "IMAAAAAAAAAAA"

She lipped to them…. "Take it off…boys….."

Like father, like son…. Eyal and Avi played their part pretty well, dance moves and all, they pulled in Kevin and Gaby and for the next hour that foursome was the star of this gathering! Ima, Sharon, Hanna and Annie could not stop laughing.

All in all in it was a lovely afternoon and as it was nearing the end Ima invited all to her home to participate in 'an English' father's day and explained that her guests, Sharon and Robin Jackson, had challenge Eyal and Robert to a cook-off!

Eyal signaled to Sharon that he wanted to talk to her.

"Sharon would you mind returning to the house with Ima. Need to talk one on one with Avi and MP is missing ingredients for the cheesecake. I'll bring Kevin along for him not to feel left out. Also could you please help Ima, it's been a long and emotional day for her, and I know my mother …"

Sharon stopped him "Got you, I'll take over, Annie and Ziva will help. And to think that you have the reputation of being dark and can't show empathy! Please don't be too hard on Avi, he's just trying to be like other kids."

"Talked with Hanna and it's a bit more than that but I'll be careful promise. Thanks again for this day. You and Ima gave me some wonderful memories for my first Shavuot/Father's day. Think you started a new day to celebrate in our family!" He leaned toward Sharon and gave her a very very passionate love kiss and whispered "Love you and promise to pay you back before the day is over"

Sharon chuckle "Can you take your mind off sex for just a couple of hours, you're bad.. real bad Eyal Lavin!"

"Who said I was talking about sex… you're not the only one that can organize a 'surprise' "

"Eyal.. what are you up to? Look I didn't do this for a gift or a payback. Please don't make this an _I do it, you owe me_ kind of event!"

"Don't worry, loved my day, best one in a very long time. Sorry that came out wrong. Look let's get moving, I have a cook-off challenge with Robert!"

"No worry, you're going to win this 'challenge' hands up. Robert even with a 'Cooking for dummies' book cannot even boil an egg!"

* * *

><p>Eyal had inform MP of the situation with Avi and asked her to take Kevin with her to buy what was needed for the cooking challenge.<p>

Alone with Avi, he just looked at him.

"Dad, mom asked you to speak to me didn't she?"

"Why would you think that? You do something wrong?"

"No I didn't but she must have said I did?"

"What could she have said?"

"That I'm impolite, rude, talkback too much. She's always saying that words spill out of my mouth before my brain catches up."

"Well …."

"Dad she's always nagging.. You left her for that. I'm like you .. I just can't stand it!"

That Eyal had not seen coming but he knew he had to kill that way of thinking and fast!

"Avi let me be clear: What I do is dangerous and sometimes deadly. Your mother was right to leave. I was, at that time, seeking vengeance for my sister death and up to a point even suicidal in my actions. Staying with me would have meant for her living in fear of what could happen. Yes, she had her faults. She was nagging a lot and it exasperated me but it also gave me an excuse for an easy way out. I used her constant nagging to make her leave me instead of facing my real motives for joining the Mossad and accepting very dangerous missions. The truth is I was the problem Avi, me, and it's time you face up to that fact. You might think I'm a hero because my work is dangerous and special but the facts are that she didn't leave me… **I made her** leave because I didn't have the courage to accept the fact that she was right when she accused me of being a badass and only wanting vengeance for my sister death. But I don't think I have to convince you of that, Avi you're a bright kid you figured this out quite some time ago didn't you?"

Avi brought his head down and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes" he said in a very low voice.

"And just like me, today, you are blaming your mother for your actions. Don't you think it's time we stop making her a scapegoat and face up to our responsibilities. I've learned the hard way that my wanting to hurt myself could also hurt people close to me…. don't make the same mistakes I made. I've only been acting as a full time dad (well maybe a part-time full time dad…!) to you for a short period, and what I'm seeing makes me proud of what Hanna accomplished with you. You are, most of the time, a very polite, well mannered, respectful and very very bright boy but … I also know what teenage years mean. I was a handful for Ima but one line I didn't, couldn't and still don't cross is impolite and selfish behaviors. I had/still have this instilled in me by Ima and if I can do the same with you… well my work will be done because when a boy comes to realize and act on what is good and says no to what is wrong… he's become a man."

"Dad, I'm sorry" He hugged Eyal tightly "I don't want to be a man, still need you!"

"Avi, it's a figure of speech, you have me. I might not be as present as I would like to be but your father and mother will always be there for you, never forget that. Also it's not me you need to say you're sorry to but Hanna, we clear on this?"

Avi nodded.

"OK then let's get MP out of the supermarket before she buys enough stuff to feed an army!"

Having gathered the three kids together Eyal had a secret he wanted to share with them.

"How about we get something special to top that cheesecake. I really want to win this challenge."

Kevin spoke between bouts of laughter "Eyal granddad can't boiled an egg and you're a better cook than mom. You're going to win this easy!"

"Euhhh Eyal the supermarket is that way" MP said pointing in the store's direction.

"It's not an edible topping I had in mind!"

The three kids looked at each other then at Eyal. The sheepish smile he had on his face made them realize he was up to something…very… very … well special and intriguing.

* * *

><p>Back at Ima house, Ima and Sharon, seeing Eyal and the kids come in, knew something was up. They tried to shake it out of them but to no avail. Hanna also sensed something was up but she had no luck either. Their quest was soon forgotten when some serious cooking got underway.<p>

Family members and friends were taking aback with this day Father's day celebration.

"Sharon, Robin does everybody in England celebrate Father's day like this?" Eyal's niece that had score the only point in the soccer game asked

Robin answered "Father's day is what you decided to make of it. We always have an Easter egg hunt and a Cook-off for Father's day. It's two traditions with us not related to religion but just family fun. Really don't know why but other holidays don't count that much but those two have always been special."

"Well think you just gave us another holiday to celebrate! Loved this day, it was awesome. Uncle Eyal is real funny never seen him like that!"

Suddenly all went silent …. Eyal and Robert were finally out of the kitchen.

Eyal announced "Family and friends gather around, Robert and I have some unveiling to do!"

To that Avi, Kevin and MP came in all dressed in tuxes and holding serving trays.

They were _'WOW, AWWWWW and Look how cute the kids are!'_ from the crowd.

Sharon, Hanna looked at each other and tears were rolling down their cheeks. Annie came in Sharon's back and squeezed her shoulders. "Wow.. Eyal is taking this dinner very seriously, this is wonderful!"

Eyal toasted the crowd with a glass of wine "Happy to announce that we kind of paired up to serve you the best meal possible… no Challenge of the Dads!"

"Yeah …. Eyal cooked and Robert served him wine!" MP blurted out laughing and continued "But happy to say the Raviolis with Eyal's Koshers-style additions and the Cheesecake with again a very very special Eyal addition are both a culinary success.

Then Avi, with his Majordome look, took the floor: "As an entry, I will be serving you a nice spinach salad with some thin sliced red apples, sprinkle with toasted pecans all of this topped with a nice light raspberry vinaigrette. Then Kevin will bring in some French bread split, garlic buttered, and sprinkled with parsley plus a little sage to pick up on your Matzo Ball soup. Robert will be serving the main course; the Raviolis, MP will be your 'Sommelière' (Dad said that's French for responsible for beverages) and then it's the Cheesecake with a twist, I'll leave Dad (Eyal) to explain his surprise!

The food was incredible and all were waiting for the special dessert/surprise.

A friend of Ima hugged Sharon and said "Well Sharon if you don't want to keep this man of yours send him over to me, I'll keep him occupied in the kitchen … no problem and he's not hard to look at either!" Ima gently slapped her friend!

* * *

><p>Suddenly the light were lowered and a very handsome and well dressed Eyal entered the room. The cheesecake was all cut in diamond shape servings.<p>

"People, I have a special person that I would like to thank for organizing this special, first and not my last, I hope, Father's day. I would like for her to have the first piece of this cheesecake bake not by me but the kids. I only added the topping."

Sharon was sure he was talking about Ima so she continued to chat with Hanna. Hanna pushed her and when she turned around Eyal was kneeling before her.

She took one look at the cake he was handing her and brought her hand to her mouth. There staring at her was the most beautiful and dazzling and very big diamond ring.

Eyal took her hand and said in French, Hebrew, German and finally English

"Je t'aime, veux-tu voudrais m'épouser? – אני אוהב אותך, יהיה לך להתחתן איתי - - Ich liebe dich, willst du mich heiraten? I love you, will you marry me?"

Four language that united both their families: Sharon and her biological father were French natives, Eyal and his father's native language was Hebrew, Ima was of German decent and Sharon's mother and adopted father, British. How like Eyal to add this so important touch to his demand!

Ima heart nearly stopped at Eyal's proposal. Robert bent down and said "That son of yours has quite a way with women!"

Sharon couldn't stop crying and whispered "I'm going to kill you for this"

"Sharon that is not the answer I'm looking for… like a polygraph…. my question requires a 'Yes' or 'No' answer.

To that Annie just choked up, tears and laughing do not mix well together. Annie was wishing Auggie was not stuck back at Mossad's. She was suddenly very lonely!

Sharon jumped on Eyal and said a resounding 'Yes'. He twirled her around to the applauses of their guests! He put her down and kissed her passionately and funny not a word from Avi or Kevin (think they were forewarn or sister MP had them at gunpoint!)

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26 - Personal versus work life

**Chapter 26 – Personal life Versus Work life**

Being MIA (_missing in action_) for 4 months, catching up on family news was a priority: The kids missed their parents. The usual all-nighter talk-a-thon was called for. A tradition for Sharon and her kids, but new to Eyal and Avi.

With only one hour of shut eyes, Eyal extracted himself out of the makeshift bedding arrangements to get a head start on breakfast.

Looking at Sharon, Avi, MP and Kevin sleeping, Eyal smiled, thinking he preferred this to waking up in a hotel room alone or in the company of a woman he sometimes barely knew. During their talk-a-thon Sharon's kid had been painfully honest in expressing their frustrations with Sharon and, to his surprise, his absences. He had promised MP to bring her to an art show and was a no-show! Avi had jumped in on occasions. This was new for father and son and he realized both were trying hard to please more than lay it all-out. It would come in time he though.

For having a spy mom and a doctor without border dad, MP and Kevin were well-adjusted teenagers. Avi was happy and seem to fit in. That giving Eyal hope he might be able to have it all: His spy life and ways - he had to admit he was not yet willing to give it up and a family life he craved for since Hanna had abruptly packed up and left him. He knew this could only be possible with a partner that was also a seasoned spy. Could it last? _'Lavin, take it day by day and just enjoy it'_

* * *

><p>He was well into the breakfast when Sharon joined him. He pointed the percolator and said "Coffee's ready, Sleepyhead! Could you pour me a cup, please?"<p>

Sharon pulled Eyal toward her and kissed him teasingly before handing him his coffee "Good morning Love! Hey, be careful your twinkling eyes are a dead giveaway of your mood. I'm flustered just looking into them! Spy advice… tone them down just a bit."

They were startled by Ima's response "Sound advice son, take it!

Ima looked at him and shook her head "I realize you are trained to keep secrets, but Eyal you could have warned me and/or Robert that you were going to propose to Sharon!"

Eyal looked at her "You would have called in the family Yenta to make sure our match had THE stamp of approval!"

Sharon looked at Eyal 'Isn't a Yenta a gossiper, meddlesome, busybody?"

Eyal lifted his hands in the air "Ima, see what you've done? Now my fiancée is going to have a million questions about the many Jewish traditions!"

Sharon looked at Eyal and Ima, went to the cupboard, got a plate and presented it to Ima.

Smiling and nodding Ima took the plate, wrapped it up in a dish towel, and threw it on the floor.

"Sharon think you've seen the _'Fiddler on the Roof'_ musical one time too many!" Eyal put his arm around Sharon's shoulders and whispered 'We don't do that anymore, don't even remember what it signifies!"

Ima corrected him – "You've been away from 'normal' life too long son… traditions are on the comeback!"

Sharon looked at Eyal defiantly. "The meaning of breaking the plate: Religious definition - It symbolizes the destruction of the temple in Jerusalem. It's a reminder that even in the midst of celebration, Jews still feel sadness for their loss. Popular definition: It symbolizes the seriousness of our commitment to each other. Just as the plate breaking is final so too is the engagement and it's not easily terminated."

Eyal responded "Where, how…..

"One night in London I saw you reading up on Catholicism so, though I'd do the same. The read was interesting, I got into it. Jewish religious belief and customs are full of mysticism. I liked the notion of arguing with G-d. Judaism teaches you to question, to learn more deeply. With Catholics it has to be a surrender to our God. Always had trouble with that notion! Also, Judaism allows divorces, gives you a second chance… more adapted to these times than the rigid rules of my religion!"

Ima took over "For the second chance, yes, the Talmud teaches that G-d can arrange second marriages. It also says a man choose his second wife according to his merits. Eyal think you met your righteous match, I'm so looking forward to see you squirm. With Sharon you will… believe me!"

Ima playfully pinched his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes! Sharon saw him turn a light shade of red. It was wonderful seeing Eyal react with emotions he wouldn't or couldn't express when they first met. Gaby had warned her that Eyal's return from his dark side and his letting go of the wall he had built around himself would not always be smooth sailing. Gabi had given Sharon a couple of pointers on how to react, the operative words being; **let him be!** They had had some falling-outs mostly related to Eyal's temper and Sharon's impulsiveness. She knew some situations would arise where their different ways of seeing things would cause conflicts. At present, it was wonderful seeing son and mother interact.

Ima turned to Sharon and continued "Sharon want you to know that in any way is there a duty for you to convert. Respect is what I expect and from what I'm seeing, I'm not worried."

"Ima, converting never crossed my mind. Before entering another religion, I would need to understand why I would be leaving mine. I'm not a practicing Catholic, nevertheless, I am one. Also, I read that a non-Jew needs only follow seven Noahic commandments, whereas a Jew has to follow all 613 given in the Torah. Seven + our 10 makes fewer than 17 because most of the 7 Jewish commandments intercross with ours. That's enough for me, don't reckon I'm ready for 613! Jews, also, do not try to convert non-Jews to Judaism. According to Halakhah (Jewish Law) aren't rabbis supposed to make three vigorous tries to dissuade a person who wishes to convert to Judaism?

"Right again… my dear! Eyal you've truly found your Bashert (Soul Mates) in that woman."

Eyal put his arm around Sharon shoulders and held her tightly for her not to free herself again "You're turning out to be a well-read Shiksa _(a non-Jewish woman),_ I'm impressed."

"Sure you're as well-read on my Catholic background!"

Eyal just squeezed her shoulders. "OK, enough about religion. We have three young adults plus two couples who are going to wake up soon. They are going to want some breakfast. You two up for helping or you prefer to continue nagging me!"

"How about doing both… What do you want us to do?" Sharon asked.

"You can start peeling some of those apples for the pancakes."

Ima took Eyal aside "Eyal talking about marriage and divorce did you….?"

"Ima, you should know me better by now. I had a Get (_Jewish Bill of Divorce_) at Hanna's demand plus just finished the civil procedures. I'm a free man… well, as of last night, I was!"

Ima nodded and kissed her son on both cheeks.

Breakfast went well and as always Eyal's cooking was the talk of the table. Auggie, who had joined Annie after his day at the Mossad labs, asked Eyal if he could teach Annie some basics on the cooking front!

Annie responded "August Anderson, I'll have you know I can whip you up a good breakfast"

"Yes, dear, as long as the main ingredient is a toast: Toasts with butter, with peanut butter, with cheese….once, _with Eyal help_, I even got some French toasts!" To that Annie swatted him.

"Hey, I'm blind! You do not hit a handicap person!"

Ima slapped his shoulder "He's right Annie, but mothers can if we see that they are being naughty."

"No fair….. women bounding, Eyal, Vincent, care to come to my help?"

Vincent placing his dish in the dishwasher said "Not getting into that discussion, going to lose it anyway. Experience is telling me to remain neutral for this one"

"I'm with you Vince" was Eyal's response.

"Cowards" Auggie managed before getting another hit from Annie!

* * *

><p>The team members decided to regroup at the safe house and sort through the intel gathered by analyzing DNA and the Mossad's databases on the two Jakes.<p>

Auggie was filling Eyal in on some interesting finds that needed more drilling down.

"Eyal, we can follow up on this intel. You've just got engaged and your son is here, take the day to see him off properly. You're constantly sounding off that we are the best… well let us be that! Plus we have new help: Abby! She is, how can I sum it up; Strange, Special but Successful. She has a notion that she coughed up, but can't or won't tell us about it. Says you're the boss and she needs to run it through you. She always does that with Gibbs at NCIS."

"Auggie, that's not helping me take this day off! Abby might be on to something. Also, you have the same gut feeling, "timing will of the essence' in this mystery mission."

"Eyal….. tomorrow will do. Abby needs more time to pinpoint her DNA analysis. She wanted... well more insisted… for me to read you this tidbit of hers. Heck, she even took the time to type it in braille so I figure it's important I read it to you:

'_T__ruth __is__ often __stranger __than __fiction. __Things __that __really __happen __are __harder __to __believe__ and sometimes __more __amazing __than __stories __that __people __invent__" _

Eyal shook his head "She's answering questions I was mumbling to myself when we first met. We were interrupted by Ziva and Sharon so she didn't have a chance to give me her say. Funny that tidbit, don't know why, I have a feeling will be important to figuring out this mission."

Eyal held out his hand for Auggie to pass him Abby's note, he reread it for it to sink in!

Auggie found Eyal shoulder and put his hand on it. "Well, put those thoughts on hold till tomorrow. Today, you have to send your son off to London. Also take some advice from a friend - have some personal time with Sharon. You deserve it both! By the way, you Lavin's can throw some party, **d**ancing was… exhausting!

"Seem to remember you got acquainted with another D word…"

"Yeah… **D**rinks… and that got me another word…. Headache."

Eyal looked an Auggie with a reproaching glance (one Auggie didn't see) and added "Sorry, but you're going to have to work with that. Sick days are not part of our agreement! Here, this should help." Eyal place some aspirins in Auggies hands!

"Thanks Boss, Joan gives me Tylenol!" Auggie shook his head with a painful expression!

Eyal chuckled "She's right most of the time: Aspirin dull the pain and Tylenol raise your pain threshold. But alcohol consumption with use of Tylenol can cause irreversible liver failure damage."

"Great some get sympathy, some even get a helping hand… I get a lecture every time!" Auggie sighted.

* * *

><p>Seeing MP approach them Eyal caught her arm "Mrs. MP you up to escorting me at a photography exhibition? The author is a friend of mine, think you'll like his work. I have to leave Avi and Kevin off at a soccer game, afterward we can check out his work."<p>

"Eyal, are you reacting to what I said in our Talk-a-thon? The rules are: We speak freely, but nobodies tries to make things right. That's the reason it works. Next time I might think twice before telling you what angered me the most from you being away. Please don't do this!"

"MP, yes, I'm feeling a little guilt, but would have asked nevertheless. Our outing has two objectives. I also want to read you in on our present mission. We are going to need your help."

MP facial expression went from concerned to excited. Eyal heart skipped a beat, MP would definitely follow in her mother's footsteps!

Eyal had decided that Sharon's daughter needed to be read in. He hadn't told Sharon about his plan. While all were putting the finishing touches to their packing Eyal signaled Sharon to join him.

"E, you seemed preoccupied, what's up?"

"Sharon, we need to read in MP on our mission."

Sharon swallowed, shut her eyes and squeezed Eyal's hands hard "I know, been wrestling with that 'necessity'. I'm a coward, can you do it?"

"Sharon, it's my job. Just want to have you with me, don't know how she is going to react. We are all drilled with the phrase 'Spies need, to be successful, to separate their work life from their personal life. It's one of the toughest tasks that is required of us! Your father has done a good job with you and Robin, just hope some of it rubbed off on MP."

Sharon nodded approvingly "I'll go and find her, hate this!"

"No don't, I handled it. Organized an outing, we are going to a photography exhibition of a friend of mine. Afterwards, we can mix business with pleasure!" Eyal kissed the top of Sharon's head.

"Eyal seems I told you the rules of our talk-a-thons…"

"Sharon had this discussion with MP and you should know I never follow protocols!"

Sharon shook her head and knew to let go because she'd get nowhere with him.

* * *

><p>As planned Eyal left the boys at the soccer game. He briefly watched Avi reuniting with his friends. As his son seemed happy and in his element, he took a note to check with him if he was OK with staying in London. Gaby had decided to work for both agencies (MI-6 and the Mossad) as an independent contractor (psychologist). He had admitted to Eyal that while he loved London and what MI-6 had to offer, he could not walk away from the Mossad and Israel. Gabi had worked out a time-sharing plan that both agencies accepted. Hanna was delighted with the commuting arrangements. She too missed her country. If Avi preferred living in Israel it could be arranged.<p>

Back in the car with Sharon and MP, Eyal explained his connection with Noam Chojnowski, a young Israeli photograph having grown up in France. They had met in 2013 at The Maha Kumbh Mela, a massive Hindu festival happening once every 12 years in Allahabad, Uttar Pradesh, India. There, millions of pilgrims come from all over India for a 55 day festival to celebrate their Hindu faith. Both men were on a mission; Noam to shoot portraits and Eyal to uncover the responsible for the stampede that had killed 36 people just a day before the festival was to begin. Both had helped each other, Eyal with his language skills and Noam photographing the three targets Kidon, with Eyal help, later neutralized.

Parking the car, Eyal read the publicity for this exhibition:

"_Pop-up TLV is happy to invite you to the Photography Exhibition "Le Spectacle des Hasards" By Noam Chojnowski _

_Between Tel Aviv and Jerusalem, the two antipodes of the Israeli society, his tone is pleasant, feeling like a light breeze. It inspires a closeness to nature and humanity and also peace in the soul and peace in the world , characteristic of the real Humanistic photographer."_

Sharon was proudly watching Eyal introducing MP to Noam. They loved arts in its many forms. Both were well-read and always avid to learn more. Sharon could see Eyal taking real pleasure in 'talking shop' with her daughter.

MP came out of the exhibition delighted and had a signed frame photograph - the Sunset drive - Ashram in the desert - southern Israel, a gift from Eyal. Seems both had fallen for the same photography. Sharon had to admit, it was beautiful!

Eyal squeezed Sharon shoulder and looked at MP "Sorry to put a damper to this moment but… "

MP looked at both of them and laughed nervously "You guys are scaring me, get it out... What is up? Oh my god, your mission is… You want to warn me that you are in some real heavy duty danger… "

Eyal and Sharon looked at each other stunned. Eyal was the first to stop MP.

"MP calm down, nothing that dire, let's get some drinks and I'll explain."

Eyal ordered three lemonana _(mint lemonade_) and returned to Sharon and MP

"MP, I need to tell you about the basis of our present mission, but rest assure your mother and I are as safe as can be when on a mission. Never was one to beat around the bush, so here goes: Your boyfriend Jake is one of our targets…. His twin brother is the other one…."

MP looked at her mother then Eyal

"What the f…ck is up?"

Sharon said "MP your language!"

MP responded "Get off the Mother role, we are now in spy mode and I can damn well talk as I please. Eyal spill it NOW, what the deal?"

Sharon didn't dare say another word, her little girl was no more and it came crashing at her. While Sharon was processing what had just happened, Eyal was telling MP the basis of their mission: Two Jakes, analyzing DNA, the theory that the Twins were predestined to carry out a big 'coup', all of it to go down soon… this being the Blood moon eclipses year, etc.

As Eyal spoke, he realized MP had, like her mother, spy craft in her blood.

Glancing at Sharon he had to wince, she was hurting and he knew it. For now there was nothing he could do to lessen her pain. Sharon needed to come to terms that her daughter was a true spy with all that it implied.

MP took the floor "Mom, you should have read me in before."

Eyal, not appreciating MP's tone of voice, spoke sternly

"MP, I'm the leader of this team and the one who decides who, when and what my operatives need to know or do. I told Sharon an hour ago about my plan to read you in. She didn't try to talk me out of it, she knew it had to be done. If you want to work with me, you WILL watch your language and how you speak to fellow ops. Respect being THE word, am I clear?"

MP shifted downwards in her chair… Eyal could be… well … a bit, a lot intimidating!

"Sorry mom, sorry Eyal… This is all so overwhelming, but also intriguing and mysterious. The girlfriend is worried sick, but the spy is dying to find out what's going on. The girlfriend part of me will just have to turn itself off. Eyal, I would love to work with you, promise I'll behave!"

Eyal laughed and said "I see the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Sharon, did she just say she had to 'turn off' her girlfriend role… funny that reminds me of somebody I know….!

Eyal continued "MP another thing you have to know…. Your mother's cover is to seduce Jake # 2, seems she fits to a T the profile of his ideal 'girlfriend'."

MP whistled "Wow... you two can really split up your work lives from your personal ones. Was sure you were the jealous and murderous type, Eyal. (Eyal lipped '_I am' and Sharon nodded_).

MP continued "Mom, I can give you some pointers on how MY Jake is... what he likes and doesn't."

Looking at Sharon, Eyal had to bite his lips not to burst out laughing instead he played with it. "Yes, that's just what I expect of you, MP. Your mother needs the input… been a long time since she's…"

That got him not one, but two hits, one in the back of his head and a more deadly in his rib cage from MP. Wincing and holding his right side, Eyal blurted out

"MP never use a learned Controlled F.O.R.C.E. defensive tactic without good cause. You can seriously inflict pain!"

"So sorry….. Was sure you would dodge it easily."

"Unwritten rule - Never seriously engage with another unsuspecting spy. I didn't expect it and never seen it coming!"

Seeing MP's devastated face he added "Rookie mistake, not your first, not your last, that's how we learn!"

"Thanks, point taken and lesson learned. Now what would you like me to do?"

"Want you to get to know the other side of your Jake. Dig deeper than the usual girlfriend-boyfriend ways. You know the drill… shake him down. If you're not up to it…."

"I'm OK, well, guess I am. Eyal, if I need some advice, can I call you guys?"

"You can and you will on a regular base. If you ever need advice all team members are there for you - from Annie to Eric!"

Eyal gave MP a couple of burner phones and special codes for her to call him or Auggie only.

* * *

><p>As expected the goodbyes were a bit tearful and not only for the girls…. Who said Eyal didn't have any emotions!<p>

Hanna thanked Eyal for his successful talk with Avi and hugged him strongly.

After the plane had left Eyal took a solemn Sharon by the waist and guided her toward the exit.

"Eyal, our car is in the opposite direction, that's the airport's hotel exit"

"I know" He tightened his hold on her back.

"Mr. Lavin you are incorrigible and normally I love the way you think, but now not sure I'll be good company."

"Sharon, reckon we need to talk. A lot has happened the past two days and would like to take some time for us. Not to say that we couldn't engage in a 'tension' relieving session before we confront the real world again."

That last phrase got him a gentle twist on his sleeve!

Opening the hotel door both of them breathed out heavily…. Once inside, a much-needed, peaceful and welcome silence enveloped them. The cleanness of the room, the muffled sounds of the outside daily activities, the dimly lit surroundings and the stillness and freshness of the air were all romantic invites! Turning toward each other instincts took over and the tension relieving session was moved to the first item on their agenda.

Making love for the first time as an officially engaged couple brought on powerful emotions and extreme tenderness. Sharon couldn't explain why, but she abandoned herself fully, no worries or second thoughts. Was it Eyal's proposal, yes, it surely was. Before, she still had doubts about Eyal accepting family life. He was, after all, a player, loner, worldwide traveler and most of all a free man. She was not sure he could adapt to family life. But with this proposal, she knew Eyal was telling her the truth.

Resting on his elbow and gently playing with Sharon's hair, Eyal had also notice the difference in their love making and he was relieved. "Well Love, that didn't go as planned… we seemed to have forgotten to 'talk' first!"

Lying on her back, looking at her lovely ring, Sharon turned toward Eyal cupped his face and kissed him tenderly.

"When did you have time to buy this beautiful ring, the design is lovely and intriguing plus it's just the right size!"

"Your size... Your spy file… a guy can find all he needs in a spy's 'autobiography' and I have proprietary access to it… remember, I'm your boss! As for the ring, had it made a couple of months ago... Well, just days in the Hans mission to be more precise. One night in Warsaw, by pure chance, met a friend that is a well-known jewelry designer. We got talking and between two drinks, I drew him a picture of my idea… on a cocktail napkin.

The design of the ring I've been struggling with for some time but it seemed to come together when I became seriously involve with you… a sign that we are meant for each other! I'm a firm believer in Jewish mythology. Going back to the ring. - One side is a replica of my grandmother's engagement ring and the other side is the replica of my mother's. The diamond is resting on an Etz Chaim (tree of life) representing Sarah, the third woman I never want to forget. The pure orange diamond reminds me of your hair color and serves to seal together the memories of these three women and begin to build memories with the most important one."

"You're such a romantic…. I'm touched, love its significance, but Eyal are you sure? This is a big step. Hope you were not feeling a bit guilty because I was frustrated with you going on that mission?"

"Never… I don't decide out of guilt. Jewish traditions keep betrothed lovers grounded and focused on the commitment they made to each other and not on the frivolities of receptions or parties. Sharon, I'm a firm believer in those traditions. I proposed to you because I want us to be together, kids and all. My way of proving to you that I'm ready for this next step in our relationship."

With that, he got up and pulled her off the bed, took her hand and removed the ring from her finger.

Sharon heart stopped "Eyal never meant to..."

He gently puts his finger on her lips "Ssh… this is what I felt inside when I proposed.

'_Sharon,_ _I deeply feel I've found, in you, __my predestined other half. I promise you that through whatever unfathomable means I will work hard to become yours. I realize we both have unconventionals pasts, presents, and our futures will bring more surprises and secrets. We both can't be tied down, but surprisingly, we both accept that we belong together. I'm willing to take this next step with you so we can weather together whatever life decides to throw at us. Sharon Welby, will you marry me?" _

Sharon cuddled up into Eyal open arms "Please don't change… _well, maybe a bit on that temper, _but for the rest, I love the full package as is! You don't have to work hard to become my other half because you were THE ONE the first time my eyes truly loss themselves into yours, the Ghost Tour... remember. You're the most charming and considerate man I have ever met! E, I'd love to become your 'unconventional' other half."

Eyal picked up her hand and gently passed, for a second time, the ring on her finger and whispered "Love you!"

Sharon was lost in his beautiful and tantalizing brown eyes "They say the eyes are reflect our soul… yours must be beautiful! Those eyes can send me away with a glare, but call me back in your arms with a flirting glance; they can silently ask me a question or silently tell me to be quiet. Your eyes have nothing to hide not the best for a spy, but very romantic for a lover. I love you!"

"Don't worry, my eyes are always dark and impenetrable when on duty!"

"I know, I've noticed! Hey, look at the time… we should get dressed…."

Sharon didn't have time to finish her phrase that Eyal had decided what they should do next….. And getting dress was not it!

After an hour or so they were finally ready to get back in mission mode. For Eyal taking the day off was not an option.

* * *

><p>Sharon's burner phone rang, both looked at each other.<p>

Sharon spoke "That would be Jacques (Jake2), he's the only one that has that number."

Eyal took the phone and rapidly hooked it to some tracking equipment. He handed the phone to Sharon "Make him talk."

That turned out to be easy, Jacques was in the mood to chat. They talked about Sharon's research on Napoleon Bonaparte. He went fishing to see if Sharon had a boyfriend. Sharon jokingly brought up their age difference, insuring herself that it would not be a factor later on.

Listening to Sharon flirt and laugh with Jacques didn't go well with Eyal but he knew it was necessary. From what he saw she was in her element and most important in control. If she had been a normal Mossad operative Eyal would have complimented her for handling her task well. Funny, he just couldn't put himself up to that task.

Sharon hung up and sighed "OK, there goes our down-time. I loved this time together, I feel so good and wish I could stay in your arms forever."

"You'd get bored quickly enough."

"Never, I'd just have to look at another part of you and I'd be smitten all over again!"

Eyal brought her close to him, kissed her, and whispered in a sexy hoarse voice

"I'd love to continue on this path, but work is calling Mrs. Welby and you have a date… Where is he taking you?

"He invited me to an all-nighter, the Laila Lavan White Night. You know about it?"

Eyal looked at Sharon with a grin "Pretty wild event…. Think you're up to it?"

"Would prefer going with you. From what he told me, it sounds like my kind of fun."

"It's Tel-Aviv's 11th White Night. This city never sleeps so if you like all-nighters, I'll have ample time to take you on one… One with a real man that is!"

"That's a date, but for now, cut the jealous act!" Sharon, looking straight in his eye and slapping her hand firmly on his shoulder. Eyal put on his best 'Can't help it' expression.

He explained the event to Sharon "The city's cultural venues stay open all-night and many activities and attractions are free. The term "White Night" comes from Tel-Aviv's nickname "White City" because of the large concentration of Bauhaus architecture. The phrase is also an Israeli army slang for a night of continuous activity with no sleep. We might have a problem."

"What would that be?"

Eyal continued "It takes place throughout the city, from the Florentin neighborhood, along Rothschild Boulevard, in the port area finishing at the beachfront. Museums are opened, many free concerts and lectures are organized. He can bring you anywhere and everywhere in the spur of a moment, hard to assure your safety. It's short notice, can't say that I like it. Let's get to the safe house, would like to run this through with Auggie and Vincent."

Driving to the safe house Eyal was silent, staring straight into the traffic. Sharon knew he wasn't well with the lack of progress in this mission. They were up against ghosts, no big leads, no telltale intel, no fore sure targets and it was hitting Eyal close to home; Rivka, the Mossad, Ziva family's history; MP/Jake1 and now her.

"Eyal, you know it's not your fault."

Eyal laughed "Bull's eyes Love!"

Sharon continued "I've been there before… not my first time as an A-team member. The missions we get are worldwide threats, mostly terrorists related and intricately complicated. No agencies alone can correctly train their operatives for such complicated threats. That's why my father advocated for the top agencies to work together. And you, Mr. Lavin, are the first leader that's succeeded in proving him right. You're doing well… best I've seen yet. Don't doubt yourself, you have what it takes and more!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I am stuck. Know a hit is imminent. Hate turning in circles and being at dead-ends. I'm usually better at figuring out a mission.

"Eyal for a typical agency mission there is a file, intel gathered and we are chosen based on our strong points. Heck, we even have strategies and protocols… road maps! _(That we mostly don't follow, Eyal added)._

Sharon continued "I'm not saying that these missions are a walk in the park, it's just that Agencies' missions focus mainly on one arc of a sometime bigger problem. With the A-team, we have the full package. A Pandora's Box with its content that ranges from firecracker to bombs. We have to be prepared for heaven can wait or hell freeze over! Most of all, we need to figure it out before it blows up in our faces. Collateral damage can be enormous. That's what we are up against Eyal, take it because you can't leave it and deal with it!"

Eyal put his head down and chuckled.

"The way you put things in perspective is said with a high tolerance level for annoyances and dangers with a touch of an understatement of pessimism all the while keeping a stoic attitude. It's unnerving how you and Robert debrief situations!"

Sharon smiled and with an exaggerated English accent said. "Listen Chucky, I would suggest you beat this noughts and crosses with your balls to the wall or you're going to kick the bucket. That's real British slang debrief, what I said was putting things in perspective!"

* * *

><p>"Talking about debriefing, Sharon we didn't have time to talk about MP, how are you with her reaction this afternoon?<p>

"Let's say I came to the brutal realization that she's following in my footsteps! Can't say I like it, but know I can't stop her. I'm still hoping she won't become a field operative and join MI-6 as a linguist. They usually stay away from field work."

Eyal looked at her and shook his head negatively "Sharon, sorry…. she's definitely one of us. The look in her eyes, her questions, her mannerism... it's all there. Got to say her wits will surely be as good as her mother's… one day!"

Sharon pinched her lips together and the look she gave Eyal made him wish he could change things for her.

Sharon's personal phone rang it was from MP. Sharon talked with her for a few minutes, hung up, smiled and looked at Eyal.

"Eyal you are right for MP. She just got me 'the coolest dress' for my date! We just have to stop at the Ramat Aviv Mall**"**

Eyal turned towards Sharon. "WHERE….Typical MI-6… and Bond Style… always the best and the most expensive! We're talking international brand names like Lacoste, Yves St. Lauren, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Prada, Tommy Hilfiger."

Sharon looked at Eyal with a sideway glance "You should know… MP told me that's where you stopped for my ring… and the tuxes for the kids… though you said you had that ring made in Warsaw."

Eyal smiled sheepishly… "I did, but my friend has his business in Tel Aviv… told you it was a chance meeting. I try to shop local when I can! Going to have a talk with MP about the notion of need to know!"

"Well, it's paid for, packed up and waiting for us"

"Paid for… MI-6 always this generous?"

"Not MI-6! MP called Monsieur Guy and asked him to order it. She explained that it would be less suspicious if he bought the dress. MP worked with Monsieur Guy and my father on a mission so she knows his MO. He loves beautiful things and buying a dress for his choice artists is a habit of his. MP picked up on it. But Monsieur Guy does not do anyone favors, in exchange, he booked me at a Cirque du Soleil show during that all-nighter, only one song. Not a bad idea, should help solidify my cover and don't think it will bother Jacques (Jake 2)."

"MP is definitely one of us and good!" Eyal added

After having picked up the dress they went to the safe house. Eyal got out, opened Sharon's door and held out his hand.

"Come on, my mumming moppet bait"

"Funny and charming hearing English expressions out of an Israeli! Don't think Jacques is a moppet, he seems bright and be warned I'm good at call it mumming or acting plus think I'm more than just a bait…"

"You are, love, I just need some time to get use to it. Come on, let's announce to our friends that vacation time is over."

"Ha! Vacations are for normal folks, we spy only have down time. The last time my father organized 'a vacation'… me and Robin ended waking up with an AK-47 in our faces… a friendly welcome from a gun trafficker, an ex-target of Robert's. Poor guy he chose the wrong tent to mess with, Robert silenced him permanently in a blink of an eye, nevertheless… we never went on a 'vacation' again!"

Eyal made a painful expression "How old were you?"

"My father was still alive, I must have been 13 or 14 and Robin was 10 or 11. Don't fret, didn't traumatize me or Robin, we've lived with spies all our life remember. You have some interesting vacations in your youth?"

"Loved attending dancing competitions outside Israel with my mother. On vacations, we mostly stayed in Israel, in northern Israel, the Golan Heights or the Galilee.

"I can't believe it... you were a Mommy's boy!"

To that Eyal made a move to simulate strangling her, but she dodged him. He chased her to the lobby where most of the team were just loafing around. All were startled by Sharon and Eyal's rapid entry.

Abby was quit to react "Think I'm going to like this team. Never had a Boss that like to Play and Work instead of Work and Work"

All knowing the real Eyal couldn't help but burst out laughing, Ziva especially!

Eyal looked at Abby with, he hoped, his most serious face and said.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to pull you guys out of your down time but we DO have WORK! Jacques called and he wants to meet with Sharon. People, we have a four-hour time line to secure her 'date'. Where is the rest of the team?"<p>

"They're tech ops where do you think they are? Sorting out data, intel whatever." Robin answered.

"Well, Robin maybe you guys should also be sorting through the intel…" Eyal shot all of them a questioning glance.

Vincent asked "Where is Jacques taking Sharon?"

Eyal answered 'Everywhere'

Having been paged, Auggie and Eric appeared. Eyal went on to explain where Sharon was going and expressed his apprehensions about the 'date'.

Annie said "Eyal you told us you wanted to shake things up by attending Monsieur Guy's party as hire help. Passing as an ex-Mossad security 'bodyguard' for Camilia and just confront Jake2. Why don't you up escort Sharon on her 'date' and confront him a bit earlier. Sharon's cover is that she needs approve Israeli surveillance to move around in this country. Our story won't hold if she can attend the all-nighter alone and have to be escorted at Monsieur Guy party. As I see it, you have to go in with her. That is if you still want to 'shake' things?"

"Yes, that's still the plan. Well thought out Annie. Camilia, uncle E is going to be your up close and personal escort for the night!"

Sharon, on tiptoes, breathed down his neck "Great…. maybe we can have 'un trip a trois', the old versus the young's'!"

"Down darling, a Mossad man never fondles his assets"

Addressing the full team Eyal continued "Now we need to put in some firepower. Vincent here's a contact at the Mossad, he'll gear you up. He knows my demands."

"Now?"

"NOW" Vincent didn't dare argue!

"Auggie, what did you find out about Jacques?"

"Not much, been following his whereabouts and everything is how can I say… boring, very boring. Not one phone call except the one to Sharon, cute by the way…. Even your voice was childish! After his call to Sharon, he went out for food. Sent Ziva at the market to watch him. He bought the basics nothing to make bombs! Sharon happy to announce that you might be eating steaks tonight served with some very expensive wine!

Ziva interrupted Auggie "From his behavior at the market, he knows his way around food. Made me think of you Eyal; knocking on fruits, looking at all closely, turning... sniffing… talking with the merchants. I could see he was in his element. He must be an accomplished cook."

Eyal rolled his eyes at Ziva and Auggie continued.

"This afternoon, we got a bit excited, he went to the local library. Everybody knows libraries are often the best place for low profile information exchanges…. No, not our boy… he had ordered two weeks ago, an expensive reference book on Napoleon Bonaparte, 688 US$ or 2 355 Israeli Shekels. So his interest in Bonaparte is real and not just a cover. Checked out his bank accounts, interesting! He doesn't work but his account is regularly refurnish with 5-figure numbers! Eric is following the money trace. It's well hidden. That's making us think we could get a valid lead if we get in!"

Eyal was quick to react "Eric here is the number of a contact of mine, get in touch with him prompto. We need to follow the money. Frank's experience will be a valuable learning opportunity for you."

Eyal then turned to Abby

"What's your take on the DNA front?"

That started Abby on a monologue "I'm not used to test for answers and clues on live people so don't know if this could be relevant, but here goes: DNA proves that the Jakes are twins. Sorry the identified parent's DNA doesn't match. That made me push a bit further…. Did a DNA profiling: Jews have developed over the centuries a certain degree of genetic homogeneity that becomes visible in a DNA test. The Jewish DNA, however, is not entirely genetically separable. So no test can give you an unambiguous proof. Nevertheless a genealogical DNA test can confirm a Jewish origin…"

"ABBY!" Ziva shouted

"The DNA of the two Jakes are not of Jewish origin."

All were looking at Abby with very long faces! Eyal was the first to recover.

"Abby, we have tested the parents DNA and it was positive. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Analysis of an individual's DNA begins with the use of restriction enzymes, which cut the DNA at specific base sequences, leaving fragments of various lengths. These fragments vary distinctively from one individual to the next. The DNA fragments are then placed on a bed of semisolid gel. Electrodes at either end of the gel generate an electric current. The DNA, which is negatively charged, moves through the gel toward the positive electrode. Because the smaller DNA fragments move faster than the larger fragments, the separated fragments form a pattern of bands. This pattern, which looks similar to the bar code used by supermarkets, is an individual's DNA profile."

"ABBY" Ziva and Annie shouted

Eyal chuckled "Abby, I understand your explanations, had some medical training, but not everybody can grasp what you are saying. The speed and medical terms are making it hard for the team to follow you."

"Sorry, yes, I'm sure…. 100% sure! Your positive result must have been a 'false positive' caused by their matching blood groups. That or planted DNA can cause close matches, but experienced lab technicians always double check. It would be near impossible to miss!"

Eyal responded "Amazing Abby, well done, this is a major find. We are now sure those boys are complete plants, but for what? Somebody wanted for Rivka to think at least Jake1 was her child, who, why and how!"

Sharon touched Eyal's back, he smiled, put a hand in his back and took what she had for him. He presented a bouncing and bubbling Abby her first A-Team mega-glass (or more bucket) of Caf-Pow. She jumped on him and hugged him long and hard. Eric looked at Abby then at Eyal….

Ziva patted Eric shoulder "Don't worry Eric, Eyal is not Abby's type. He's too much of a stick in the butt."

An uncomfortable Eyal rolled his eyes "Ziva it's 'Stick in the mud' and I'm not."

"No you're really a stick in the BUTT!" Ziva teased him.

Abby was beside herself "Thanks Eyal, I missed my drink! I have more do you want to hear it?"

"YES" most of them shouted

"Well, without the right DNA can't answer who are the parents and I'll leave the why to you guys but I know the how!"

"Out with it Abby!" Auggie said in a tense tone

"That's an easy one, Mrs. Rivka was a surrogate mother. There's small amounts of fetal DNA in the mother's blood during the pregnancy and, in some rare cases, it can still be trace years after the birth. I had enough of Mrs. Rivka blood to put it to the test. It came out positive. This situation can also cause a false positive in DNA analysis. What I did is not foolproof so I can't certify 100% these results, but I'm confident it's what happen."

Sharon and Annie said in unison "Wow… Abby your findings are fantastic!"

"Thanks, I love puzzles, just have to solve them. Usually it's to find a murderer, but in this case I have a lot more motivation. If I work fast enough, I might be able to save people… That's great!"

Eyal took over "You're the one that's great Abby, again good job! Now I'll be a stick in the BUTT but got to get you guys on track for our outing tonight. Timing is of essence, we'll have to analyze Abby's incredible findings later. Abby and Eric would like for you two to play tourists tonight. It would be a nice way for Abby to discover Tel Aviv." Both of them nodded yes with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>"I'll have your itinerary planned out, you'll be on surveillance only. Would like for you to profile Jake2's actions. If something happens, I want you back here quickly. Do not try to help us out…. AM I CLEAR?"<p>

"Very Boss" Eric answered

"ABBY?" Eyal said

"Why? We might be able to help"

"Abby our stakeouts can be dangerous. You're both not properly trained, you don't carry and if anything happens to you, Gibbs will shoot me and he's a good shot!" Eyal answered sternly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh OK, then, as you guys say 'if all hell breaks loose we return here and WW." Abby responded

"WW?" Sharon shot Abby a questioning glance

"Abby's way of saying Wait and Worry, she can't do one without the other!" Ziva answered.

Eyal placed the members of his team for the all-nighter:

"Annie and Auggie: You'll be at Keduminn Square from 20:30 to 22:30, there the Tel-Aviv Jazz Orchestra will be playing."

"You're my hero Eyal!" Auggie answered

"Ziva: From 20:30 to 1:30, you'll be on sniper duty. Give Vincent a list of what you need. He's going to the Mossad for my order, he can pick up yours! And Ziva bring your special weapons might be useful if we get into trouble in the death of night!" Ziva nodded with a playful smile!

"Vincent and Robin: At Gordon Beach from 21:00 to 1:30 prepare yourself to Dance in White with Sara Aviv. Afterward Vincent, you're on sniper duty, replacing Ziva."

"Abby and Eric: Want you everywhere. You arrive a couple of minutes after Camilia and Jacques and leave after they leave. Study the crowd, look for something, somebody out of place. Check if they are followed. I'll be texting you our itinerary as I soon as I know it. Here are two burner phones."

Abby asked "Do we have to wear a costume or something special?"

Annie laughed "Funny, that's exactly my question when I was tasked with my first mission!"

Eyal looked at Abby and said "You have some sort of costume on now, you'll blend in fine with this youthful crowd. Eric you have to blend in with Abby, find the right clothes to wear."

Abby said "Don't worry Boss, I have the perfect clothes for Eric. He's going to be some cute!"

All were looking at Eric, who had a shy plastered smile on his face!

Eyal continued: "Our final rendezvous is at Bialik Square, there will be live musical performances. We all finish the night there. For those interested, there will be a rare performance by pianist Maurice El Mediouni. Also, our own Camilia will be performing at 02:30. Are there any questions? None good."

* * *

><p>Eyal heard Vincent whistled and his eyes caught a glimpse of what Vince was whistling at.<p>

Sharon had put on the 'the coolest dress' as MP had called it!

A Silk Very Sexy Scoop Colum Short/Mini Black Party Dress. It had stripes with 1 in 2 strips being see-through. Quite sexy… very sexy. Sharon/Camilia looked her part well!

At seeing Sharon, Eyal grasped for words…. All he could manage was "You're NOT going on this DATE dressed like THAT!"

Annie couldn't hold her laughter any longer and blurted out "Yes, Daddy, she is! Sharon, MP was right, it's perfect!"

Auggie was fussing "Not fair, can someone at least describe this special dress"

Abby came to his rescue. "Poor Auggie, I'll do it: The dress is black, very short, ruffle at the bottom, very thigh around her body with a plunging back. What is special is that it has one opaque black stripe and one see through stripe. It's very revealing, especially at breast level."

"Thanks Abby, got the picture. Eyal you must be thinking football scores something crazy! By the way I have some aspirins if you need some… somebody told me they dull pain... maybe they can dull something else!" Auggie was having fun… a revenge!"

"Thanks Auggie, don't need to dull anything, she going to take it off, aren't you?"

"No Eyal, MP is right, it's just what is needed. You're the one that wanted to shake things."

"You're not going in that dress."

"My task, my decision, I'm going."

The look Eyal shot Sharon made her want to stand up to him even more. Sharon couldn't understand why Eyal couldn't accept that she had a job to do, not a fiancé to please! She had been tasked with many missions where teasing a target was demanded. She knew what and how it had to be done. Eyal should know the score, he was more than her equal on that front! Sharon was thinking how she could talk to him alone. He needed some 'up close and personal' and the faster the better.

Annie and Ziva looked at each other with a worried look. They knew Eyal well and saw that he was not kidding. Sharon was standing up to him and both feared/knew the situation could get messy fast!

Ziva succeeded in discreetly getting the team to understand that it would be better to leave Sharon and Eyal alone to discuss this!

In her room, Ziva spoke to Annie "First time I've seen Eyal with clouded judgment. He's in love, that's for sure. He's being a man, a lover and forgetting he's an ops on a mission. Hope Sharon can make him see he's not handling this well."

Annie just looked at Ziva "Ziva, really can't say who's right or wrong. That dress is something. Sharon is beautiful in it but maybe it's a bit too much."

"Annie… what is Sharon's mission? You must have been tasked with some seducing… Remember what you wore and what were you thinking when you chose the piece you would be wearing? Were you thinking of what Auggie or the boyfriend you were with at the time would think?"

Annie blushed "You're right, I'm falling into the same path Eyal did… putting personal feelings/judgments before the mission! Is it you that helped Sharon with this?"

"Yes, it was one reason we were paired together. I can do the same for you if you want? The basis of my thinking is compartmentalization."

"I'd like that, but after this mission. For now I'm worried one of those two won't survive that 'perfect little dress'."

"We should get back down there and be ready to physically separate them! I know them both well. Eyal has quite a temper and Sharon can give somebody hell when crossed! One-way or another we are going to have some serious fighting!" Ziva said having a hard time stopping the smile that wanted to stretch across her face!

Annie was now worried. She couldn't understand how Ziva could be so Zen about it all.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27 - A long night

**Please review, would really like to know if this story is readable!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 – A long night!<p>

« Well Eyal, you just cleared the room. Care to explain what's up with you? It's just a dress not a ticket to sleep with the guy!"

"Not the point, love! You don't need such a provocative dress. You read him well, you got him interested in you, and you're in control of the action. Sharon, I can see you are in your element here, why push it. This dress IS an invitation or a ticket for him to want to sleep with you. He's a bit younger than your usual targets. Piece of advice from a guy who's been there… You don't want to make him hungry for you! We need him talking not gunning to score."

"E, would like to know how many times, when spies (men) sleep with a woman to complete their mission, is it necessary? You should have some idea! Don't find it fair that when a woman only dresses a bit sexy it's considered an open invitation for sex … the old double standard rule! I know how to set my traps and rarely over step my boundaries. Face it, I'm as good on this front as you can be!"

The look in Eyal eyes expressed the hurt he felt in what Sharon had just said.

"I never forced/deceived a woman to sleep with me, it was always a mutual consent. Contrary to what you're thinking, I don't often mix business with pleasure. If and when I decide to sleep with a woman, my work is usually done! Let me be clear on one point: When, I'll be tasked with a mission in which I'll need to use my charms to seduce a target or asset, let's say, it will be tuned down from what I use to do. I intend on doing just what will be needed to complete the task. Little things called love, respect and wanting my partner and fiancée's trust. You, my dear, have changed my ways. I take our relationship seriously, Sharon!"

Sharon put her head down. When she pulled it back up tears were streaming down her face.

Eyal pulled her toward him. Surprised by her reaction and expecting her to put up more of a catfight, especially since what she had said carried some truth!

Women in the spy world, on the seducing front, were clearly at a disadvantage: Where a man would be recommended for a job well done, a woman could be seen as promiscuous for the same end result.

He admired Sharon, not many women chose the 'seducing' game. Most, like Ziva and Annie, used their natural talent, wits and some seducing. For Sharon, it was natural talent and mainly seducing. Who could have foreseen that Eyal Lavin would settle down with a partner with the same field tactics as his! Eyal was thinking _'We are two experiences 'players' … lots of conflicts and battles ahead on that front'_

He pulled her back to him, enveloped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, I still have arguments to make my point. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings, some of what you said was right. I don't like the double–standard rule but sadly we have to live with it. I always respected and saw to it that my female partners got the same 'reconnaissance' I did. Promise it will be the same for you, Robin, Annie or Ziva."

Sharon turned and looked at him "That's not the part that got to me. It just hit me that I'm trying so hard for our relationship not to affect my usual ways of doing things, that I just acted as if you weren't in the picture! That phrase 'Don't let your personal life interfere with your work life' is constantly in the front of my mind. I've never been seriously involve with another spy and I'm not proud of myself for forgetting the US in that equation! You're right, I can still get this target without going to my usual 'extreme'. I'm sorry E your deserved more consideration from your fiancée and partner. As my boss, you just gave me a lesson in work ethics 101!"

"Sharon, this relationship is going to take lots of work from both of us. The key will be for us to keep our emotions in check, stay open minded and accept each other's mistakes and/or secrets. Believe me, there will be mistakes… from both of us!"

To that they kissed, a romantic make-up kiss.

* * *

><p>Annie and Ziva where hiding and watching behind the huge wooden door that separated a reception room from the lobby.<p>

Ziva whispered to Annie "Oups, think we better get out of here before Eyal sense us. Don't think they are going to have a pistol duel after all. Sharon needs to get her bad ass attitude up to par or Eyal is going to walk all over her in this relationship."

Annie responded "Ziva, I don't agree. I'm thinking it's like Eyal said: love and trust! I would even add 'compromises'. Two spies dating is not easy, believe me!"

Ziva rolled her eye at Annie before saying "Sharon was always a bit too soft for this business and it hasn't change. Told her often that one day come it will to haunt her. She was always shielded by Daddy and now Eyal. Plus that's just how Eyal likes it; protecting his woman! Didn't you notice how he always has his arm around a woman's shoulder or waist? How often did I have to lift his hand off me, hate being controlled like that!"

Annie was a bit shaken by what Ziva had said. "Ziva, though you knew Eyal well! That man is the most respectful person I know. We never dated but we were close and I never had the feeling that he wanted to 'control' me. Protect me, yes; have my back, often, but that's to be expected of him! I also lifted his hands off of me mostly because I was mad or disgusted with him at that time."

"My point…. Annie! You're the type of spy that does what has to be done. If you need to pull the trigger, you'll do it, and ask questions later. Sharon can't. Yes, she can kill in the blink of the eye, but only if she's sure the target is a badass or in self-defence. That's what separates you/me/Eyal from her. Before meeting Sharon, you do know that he loved you,…. don't you? When he was visiting me in Washington, I could see he wanted, even longed, to be with a certain CIA operative!"

Annie was really getting annoyed at Ziva. "WE were never an item. I realized rapidly that Eyal and Sharon were meant for each other. Call it Kismet or Faith….Even did a little matchmaking to speed up things. Ziva, you're dead wrong. Eyal truly loves Sharon for what she is not because he can more easily 'control and protect' her!"

Ziva put on her usual teasing smile "Didn't say he didn't love her. Never seen Eyal so smitten and happy! What I said is that Sharon's soft side made him decide between you and her. He's the kind of man that needs/wants to 'take care' of his woman. A spy doesn't usually need / want to be taken care of!"

"Ziva, all lovers do that to a certain point. I admit letting Auggie treat me in that way and worst of all…. enjoy it! Being spies, you're right, we need to be in control. But, it's wonderful to be able to put yourself in your lover's hands/arms and just feel protected!" Ziva just rolled her eyes!

On the other side of the door, Eyal put his finger on Sharon's lips and signaled to her that they had company. Forgetting their 'dilemma' for a minute, they both went into 'out smoking' mode. Continuing their discussion as nothing had happened, Eyal approached the door and swiftly opened it. Ziva had notice Eyal's ruse but not Annie. She came tumbling down on the floor with her face inches from Eyal's feet. Knowing Eyal and the importance of his private life, Annie was fearing for her own life. She accepted Eyal's hand to bring her to her feet but didn't dare look at him!

"Annie, Ziva can you explain what you were doing?"

Ziva spoke "Well, we wanted to be ready to intervene should our partner need some backing."

Looking at Ziva's smart aleck look with no fear whatever, Eyal gave in. Ziva was the only one that could calm his temper with a look, a smile, or some witty remarks. Also, he couldn't drag out this conversation, just looking at Annie he knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Well ladies, as you heard, your 'partner' can fence for herself. How about giving us some real privacy? Can you two find some other baby bird to help?"

"Eyal, if you want some privacy take Sharon somewhere 'private'. This is a 'safe house'! We are all so safe, get the picture, Boss."

Annie blurted out "Ziva stop, he's going to kill you!"

"Not a chance, I'll get him before he even tries!" said Ziva as she straightened out rapidly, ready for any kind of action!

Eyal looked up and shook his head "Sharon, why don't we continue our 'private' discussion at my apartment. Anyway, we need to get that ring in a secure place. "

Sharon didn't have time to answer that Ziva budded in again "I can guess how that's going to finish." And she ran out before Eyal could grab her.

Eyal put his arm around Sharon shoulders and guided her out but not before reassuring Annie.

"Neshema, it's OK. I know you were only watching out for Sharon. Think I overreacted at seeing her in that dress. As for Ziva, she's just being Ziva. Remember, we know each other well!"

Annie looked at Eyal, put on a shy smile and gave him a send-off wave.

Ziva came back with a black wrap for Sharon and defiantly looked at Eyal.

"There, you can now drive without molesting her."

"Ziva quit while you're ahead, please!" Eyal put on a stiff smile and pointed his finger at her!

* * *

><p>Back in the car Sharon just looked at Eyal "What just happened in there? I, well we (Annie and me) were sure you were going to strangle Ziva on the spot!"<p>

"Sharon, Ziva is like a little sister to me. You don't get mad at a sister, you look out for them. Now is not the time to explain my relation with Ziva. We need to get you another dress. Also that ring has to come off, sorry! We can't take any chances."

Sharon looked at Eyal, reluctantly took off her ring and returned it to a small box in her purse. "Eyal, I'm wearing the dress, need to go change if we are to exchange it."

"No, want you to keep it. Didn't say I didn't like it, just didn't want you going on a date with another man, more precisely a boy, in it. Sharon, that dress is … well let's just say… it's an eye-opener. It immediately rattled a certain part of my body!"

"This dress is worth a little fortune. I love pleasing you but you usually don't need a prop to rattle that 'body part'. It gets excited at about anything I wear! I'll just go back to the safe house and put the dress back in her box and exchange it."

"No, please, want you to keep it. The next dress is on me. Take it as a bonus for a job well done in seducing Jacques!"

Sharon had to smile at Eyal's face as he put out his last twist about her 'date'. She put her hand on his lap, noticing that a certain part of his body was already 'rattled'!

"Think you need to tune it down before we get to that boutique!"

"Care to do something about it?"

"EYAL, you're driving!"

"Never bothered me before."

"Forget it… not going to happen, love!" Sharon gave him her most sexy smile.

"I'm hurt!"

"Well, deal with it and start thinking about something dull or whatever you men do to bring down your libido. We are just about to arrive at our destination. Time to go shopping for a proper dress for my date!"

"No worry, your last phrase just un-rattle me!" A resign Eyal said.

"You'll always be my favorite boyfriend, promise!"

As soon as they were in the boutique, the clerk, the same that had served Sharon when she had picked up the dress, came to her

"Madame, is there a problem with your dress?"

Sharon pulled him toward her and said softly. "Not with the dress but with my fiancé here… seems it's a bit too much for me to go on a date with a younger man."

The face the clerk gave Sharon was priceless. Eyal was biting his lips for him not to lose it.

Eyal chuckled and explained in Hebrew "My young friend, here, needs a dress more suited for the Laila-Lavan (White night in Hebrew) all-nighter. She's a Cirque du Soleil artist and I'm her assigned security while she's in Israel. The dress she has on is OK for her planned performance but she needs a 'street dress' for her night out. Could you please show her a couple?"

Sharon finally chose a dress that both the clerk and Eyal agreed on. It was a sexy black one shoulder cut out open back mesh mini-cocktail evening club dress.

The perfect look for nearly every situation: the bar, a party, the club and even a night out, plus the clerk said it made her look 'daring'.

Eyal rolled his eyes at that comment. But looking at Sharon, he had to admit the clerk was right: She did look daring even devilish. _'Lavin, you're in for a long night'_

Just before getting in the car, Sharon put her arms around Eyal's waist as he was opening the car's door for her. "Sharon, cut it out, I'm your bodyguard. Somebody could see us."

"Oups… sorry, rookie mistake. Wanted to say thank-you!"

"Look, we still have a couple of hours of down time. Why don't I do a couple of double-backs, put my skilled evasion tactics to good use and get us to my apartment. We put your ring in the safe and THEN you can properly thank me! But after that 'thank-you' get in mission mode and stay in cover, am I clear?"

"You're right, boss. From now on you are my 'annoying bodyguard'."

"After our stop at my apartment!" Eyal gave Sharon an inviting side-glance.

* * *

><p>Back at the safe house after a very active pit stop at Eyal's apartment, they were met by Vincent. He was just arriving from his gun shopping at the Mossad!"<p>

Eyal said. "You have what we ordered?"

"Have a bit more that I asked for. Met up with a certain Rufus and he added gadget's he thought Sharon could use. I tried telling him that she was not going to be carrying weapons tonight but you Mossad spies seem to be deft when your mind is set on something."

"Well, Vince, we can never have too much firepower. Let's gather the team; I need a word with all"

Didn't take long for Eyal to have a full house. All were present except Robin who had a session with Gaby, Eyal brother.

Eyal spoke. "Look want you all to be careful tonight. Yes, we have a target to cultivate but Israel and Palestine are presently aflame. The discovery of the bodies of three Jewish teenagers, kidnapped while hitchhiking home from Bible College to a settlement south of Jerusalem, was followed by the apparent revenge killing of a Palestinian. Two wrongs that cause riots. It's escalating to volleys of rocket fires from Gaza, which, as usual, has been met by Israeli strikes.

Sorry to say that Israel and Palestine find themselves facing their worst military confrontation since Israel's Cast Lead offensive in Gaza five years ago. Israel's army has called-up 40,000 reservists. Not a good sign! This escalation has demolished the uneasy peace we had: On the Israeli side public pressure is mounting for a ground assault while the Hamas has returned to the battlefield with militants in Gaza firing Syrian M-302 rockets all over!"

Abby spoke first "Eyal, what can we expect?"

"Abby, I just don't know. I love my country but in these times and from experience, we have to expect the worst: Welcome to my world, nothing is what it seems and nobody is safe. Just be careful. Abby and Eric, I'd prefer you stayed at the safe house for tonight's sting."

Ziva joined in "Abby, I second that. The situation is tense, two wrongs unleashed mass hysteria and hatred on both sides. Not the time for untrained tech ops to be out in the open. You can help us from the safe house. You'll be able to get a better picture of Sharon and Jacques 'entourage' than if you were in the crowd beside them!"

Eyal nodded to Ziva, acknowledge Robin that was coming in and continued "Eric, Auggie need for you to come up with your best suggestions for portable counter surveillance equipment. We need two-way eyes and ears for all of us. I'll pass your order on to the Mossad. Tonight you are all Cirque du Soleil artists. Monsieur Guy sent some t-shirts, pins etc. to solidify your covers. I'll be Camilia's private security but will be escorting you all. That way we can arrive and be seen together without raising suspicions."

Eyal turned rapidly as Abby was jumping up and down with her hands up in the air.

Ziva smiled and said "Eyal, when she gets excited she has trouble just speaking out, she acts it out! Let say she's wouldn't get to level 1 of a Mossad's agent training!"

Eyal just stared at Abby looked back at Ziva and said. "Ziva, she definitely not Mossad material but would love to leave her with Rivka for just one day…..! Don't think I'm going to get use to this young woman's ways anytime soon."

Then he addressed Abby "Abby, you do realize you can speak freely, I'm not teaching a class here!"

"I don't know if your agency has these, but, this afternoon, me and Eric were having fun looking at the latest counter surveillance gadgets."

Sharon interrupted "Did you just say you were having fun… what do you guys do when you're serious… look at the cutest bomb constructions! You two are made for each other. Well, tech wise at least, not getting into the matchmaking part, that's Annie's specialty."

That got Sharon a shove from behind, a gift from the matchmaking girl!

Eyal was not one for fun on the run rapidly settles his team "OK, no time for witty remarks and kid style counterattacks. We have work to do!"

The eyes he shot Sharon and Annie made them rapidly return to mission mode!

He continued "Abby or Eric care to share you findings?"

Abby was faster than Eric at responding.

"They're perfect for what you guys have to do tonight. They are called VSV-MD90. Cutest little things…. Thumb-sized high resolution lowlight color camera with built-in real-time audio/video. Recorder can store up to 1 hour of real-time video. If you need more put in a bigger SD card. Its internal rechargeable battery features 2 hours of battery life in record mode. It's ideal for body-worn like most of you are going to need, car camera for Vincent, extreme sports applications for Sharon performing. They come in 6 neat colors."

Eric added "These babies can do anything and everything."

Auggie spoke "They are right, Eyal. Know about these gadgets, well adapted for the surveillance we are going to do tonight. Eyes and ears in both direction plus they look like your friendly Iphones or Ipods but a lot smaller! Great thinking Abby and Eric. Abby ever think of transferring to the CIA?"

Eyal interrupted "Auggie, if Abby wants to transfer out of NCIS, I'll keep her with this team, CIA's not getting her!"

Eyal continued "Auggie, can we get a GPS tracker on these 'cute' cameras? If so we are all set….. Never mind Auggie, Mossad, just answered my text. They will have 9 cameras equipped with GPS, 16 GB micro SD card and better batteries ready. Got to love being part of this A team, lot easier getting what I want!"

Abby was counting "Eyal, we don't need 9, me and Eric are housebound and have all the monitors we need to track you guys."

Eyal laughed "Very observant of you, Abby. You don't want one of those 'cutest little things' for you and Eric to thinker with? After your work is done. We need you two to be alert tonight, am I clear?"

Both said in unison "Yes Boss" and Abby added "Thank you, you're the best!"

To that Abby just jumped on and hugged a surprised Eyal. Ziva, Annie and Sharon were trying hard not to resort to 'childish behaviors'.

Ziva looked teasingly at Abby then at Eyal "Abby… what about Gibbs?"

"He's the best in the US, Eyal is the best in Israel. I can have two 'best' bosses! But Eyal is the cutest! Plus Israel has the most awesome summer in the world… the best for many warm, sticky hugs as I like them! "

Sharon said "Ya, they feel like you're one warm hug from melting, prefer the cooler temperature in Canada or England, scalding hot doesn't work for me!"

Eyal looked at Sharon then Abby "Maybe I need to change partner, Abby seems to appreciate my country!"

Sharon put on a pouting face. "Be my guest, black is your color. You'll also need a couple of piercings, a choke collar and another tattoo." To that Ziva, Abby, Annie high-fived Sharon.

Eyal shook his head "OK people back in mission mode."

* * *

><p>Mossad and Monsieur Guy came through with their respective deliveries. The team was ready for action!<p>

Sharon would be picking up Jacques. Eyal's plan was that it would be easier to confront Jacques in the car than in the Club. They could talk more freely.

Their target was sitting on his front steps when Eyal pulled in a very nice Rolls-Royce Ghost.

Eyal in perfect character came out to open the car door for Jacques. Jacques recognized him immediacy, he backed up, guarded himself and said

"You're a Mossad agent. We've met in that tunnel attack in the Kibbutz Ein Hashloshe. What is this, where is Camilia?"

"Yes, we've met and on both occasions you seemed to have my occupation wrong. I'm no longer with the Mossad, I'm now contracting out my services. I'm here at Monsieur Guy's of the Cirque du Soleil, demand. I'll be providing security for one of his artist, Mrs. Camilia. Our government imposed some tight conditions for her to be accepted in this country. I'm ordered not to leave her out of my sight. That's the situation, take it or leave it. Another thing, if you ever comment again on my choice of companion, you might not live long enough to finish this date. My personal life is none of your concern. Are we clear? Now are you getting in, I don't have all day?"

Eyal had decided to play the 'I couldn't care less about you two, I'm hire help and intend on doing what I'm paid for' card. The comment on his love life was a reference to Jacques saying to him, while in the tunnel, that Eyal was dating a spy from a rival agency. Mentioning it would allow Eyal to reopen the discussion later in the evening… just to try and see who had fed Jacques the information. He could see Jacques was shaken and insecure. Good signs, meaning he is not a terrorist or a hire gun, but what is he?

Settling down in the driver's seat, Eyal glanced at Sharon/Camilia. He knew by her eyes that she was preparing herself to have fun at his expense.

Thinking 'She's not going to make this easy for me. Need to get my temper in check and remind myself that it's just a cover.

Eyal, to prepare himself for the evening by remembering a Rabi's, friend of his, concept of Anger: Anyone who is angry-if he is wise, his wisdom flees from him. If he is a Prophet-his Prophecy flees from him. Those who live with rage, their lives aren't worth living, therefore, they commanded [us] to distance ourselves from anger to the point where we will not be sensitive to that which is worth being angry about. This is the best way, and the way of the righteous. They will take insults, but they will not insult others. They will heed their shame, and they will not respond. They only act out of love, and they are happy even in their affliction. It is written of them: "And those who love Him are like the sun that comes out when it is most mighty."

Eyal whispered to himself "Let the mission began, praying I can keep it together."

* * *

><p>Turning his attention to the duo in the backseat, Eyal listened in.<p>

"Nice car, Camilia."

"It's Monsieur Guy's, glad you like it. It's a bit too old fashion for me. This twin-turbo, 6.6 litres, V12 engine goes from 0-62 mph in a mere 4.9 seconds. It's pure power with a Grandpa look! Really not my idea of a fun ride. Much prefer an Aston Martin DBS. The racing version of the DBS won, last year, the GT1 class at the Le Mans with me as a co-pilot"

Eyal lifted his eyes at Sharon's last remark, he was just learning it. He decided to join in the conversation "Camilia, both cars are made in England."

Both said in unison "Wrong….."

Giving Jacques a surprised look, Sharon continued "The Martin's engine is built by hand in Cologne, Germany and delivered to their factory in Gaydon, England. This stuffy luxury is all England made!"

Jacques was looking at her and his eyes well… they sent a chill down Eyal spine!

"I'm impress Camilia, you seem to know cars, history and red heads stats. My three favorite subjects, never met someone just like you before."

"Nothing to it, I'm just blessed or cursed with a good memory but tonight this girl wants to have fun. Maybe we can dish the hire help and have us a wild night out!"

Eyal felt he had to put in a warning "Camilia, if you try once more to get rid of me, I'm going to handcuff you. Don't think your companion is going to like me breathing down his neck. Monsieur Guy wants you back at 8 tomorrow and out of trouble. I plan to getting paid so you can do this the easy way or the hard way. Decide!"

"Douchebag" Sharon/Camilia whispered

"Heard that, Camilia. Good, that means I'm getting through to you. We have arrived. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere you're not!" Sharon/Camilia responded

"This is going to be a long night for you if you keep shooting smart aleck remarks. I can play the In Your Face Bodyguard or the Invisible One… up to you Camilia. I'm not paid to entertain you!"

"Want the invisible one, Mr. Mafioso Know-It-All!"

Eyal was smiling to himself 'Damn she's good at comeback remarks! It's only an act but really want to ring her neck. Now, I know how Rivka feels when I'm in the field and using some of the same techniques. Not easy being a boss but think I'm going to enjoy even more tormenting Rivka!

Eyal answered Sharon/Camilia. "The key is to behave, stay with me, no more skinny-dipping and I'll magically disappear."

Sensing it WAS time to back off, Eyal settle in what he did well, 'surveillance mode'.

Jacques rapidly forgot Eyal's presence and concentrated on winning over Sharon.

On his part Eyal was constantly updating his team to their whereabouts. He made eye contacts with Annie/Auggie, Robin/Vincent and Ziva. OK, all were in place. Abby was talking him through on what she and Eric were seeing. Like Jake1, Jacques seemed like a normal young man on an evening out, nothing more – nothing less.

The 'couple' covered about all activities from the Jazz Orchestra to the Folkdance at the Suzanne Dellal Center. Sharon/Camilia and Jacques where now walking towards the Bialik Square for Camilia's signing performance.

Eyal was surprise at how smoothly things were going. A young couple came up to him and asked for instruction on how to get to Gordon Beach. Answering them rapidly to quickly return his full attention to Camilia, he saw that they were nowhere to be found. Cursing to himself, he carefully scanned his surroundings and discreetly opens his line of communication to talk to Eric.

"Eric, do you have a visual on Sharon?"

Eric responded with a suppress laughter "Look up, way up… she waving and ….. laughing at you."

Slowly Eyal looked up to see two heads beaming with an 'I'm proud of myself' smile plastered on their faces! They had gotten into the recently opened giant Ferris wheel. Eyal had to admit it was a nice way to see Tel Aviv's skyline: An 80-meter tall observation wheel with 42 six-seat capsules. He had read that passengers would be able to watch a short movie about Tel Aviv in the capsules.

Waiting at the wheel's exit, Eyal was frustrated with himself. He had let his guard down trusting Sharon not to take on any actions. 'Lavin when are you going to learn there NEVER can be trust among spies!'

As they touched the ground, Eyal was quick to slip cuffs on Sharon/Camilia arm.

Jacques went to protest but quickly backed off seeing Eyal face.

Sharon/Camilia on the other hand stood right in his face "Hey, Mister Master Security Bodyguard, don't take it out on me because you stink at your job. I just pulled a fast one on you just to show you what I could do if I decided to misbehave. Now, I have to get ready for my show so take those cuffs off of me"

Eyal also got his actor act on and got as much in her face as she! "Not going to happen Camilia. I don't give a damn about your show! Told you I'd cuff you if you tried something and you did. The cuffs are staying on till you get on stage. I might reconsider after your presentation… if you are polite and behave!"

Eyal looked at Jacques and was surprise to see him smiling at Sharon/Camilia.

"Told you, Camy, that he'd do what he had said. He's an ex- Mossad. You don't fool around with those guys. They're the best!"

Eyal was shaken with Jacques words. He also could see by Sharon's eyes that she was also surprise. This Jake/Jacques mystery was getting bigger by the day!

Arriving at Bialik Square, Eyal uncuffed Sharon/Camilia. They were treated to Haim, the Californian sisters signing West Coast pop and 70s tinged rock. That made Sharon/Camilia swipe an unsuspecting Jacques to the dance floor. Eyal noticed that Jacques must have had classical dance training. As Jacques got over the surprise of being kidnapped into dancing by a wild Camilia, he quickly followed suit. He was giving Sharon a run for her money! Eyal felt a smile creeping on his face and thinking 'Go get her boy!'

Abby signaled to Eyal the couple's dancing was attracting a crowd. Not wanting to draw more attention than necessary, Eyal signaled to Sharon to tone it down. She got the message and told Jacques that it would be best for them to stop dancing since she had to sing in a shot while.

* * *

><p>SharonCamilia was next to perform. Jacques asked "Mr. Lavin do you know what song Camy is going to sing?"

"No, she didn't mention it. From what I heard her rehearsing, her repertoire is Pop Rock. She's schedule to sing only one song. She practiced a couple so really can't say which one she'll sing."

"Does she sing in Hebrew?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she seemed to be humming a favorite of mine. Had me wondering if it was that one she would be signing."

"Well, she's on stage now, we'll soon know" Eyal was also wondering what Sharon would sing. She'd practice with Ziva and Annie and had not wanted to tell him nothing about her song.

"Hi all, my name is Camilia. I'm a performing artist with the Cirque du Soleil. Must admit I had a difficult time choosing only one song. I decided that it would be best to sing one of your country's songs. A way of saying thank-you for inviting me. I don't speak Hebrew but will be singing phonetically, please forgive any mispronunciation on my part. The song is by your own Ehud Manor. I heard it at Yad Vashem in Jerusalem, on Yom HaShoah, Holocaust Memorial Day. This song is for remembering the people who were killed in the Holocaust and for all the victims of terrorist attacks. In these times, thought it would be appropriate to hear the message this song sends!"

"Mr. Lavin, it's my song 'Beautiful'. How can she be so in sync with me, it's frightening?"

Sharon/Camilia started signing and Eyal froze. He had heard her signing before but this was different. She was in his country, before an Israeli crowd, and signing in Hebrew, a language she barely knew. He was suspecting Ziva and Annie had helped her because her rendition of the song, apart from a couple of hard sounds to master, was faultless!

_Beautiful_

_"Someone, someone worries_

_Worries for me up there_

_Came and lit a few stars_

_And they fall one by one._

_We are turning in two different ways_

_Day and night to their length_

_Tired and hungry_

_In the paths of dust and time._

_We'll meet at the end of paths and questions_

_We will meet at the end of many days,_

_at the end of many nights_

_The spring passed, the summer went, and the rain returned._

_Someone, someone worries_

_Worries for me up there_

_Came and lit a few stars_

_And they fall one by one."_

She finished and as Eyal had expected the crowd went wild. The words had hit home especially in this time of turmoil.

Eyal was thinking: A strange move on her part. She must have known that this song would make her the center of attraction. Not a good thing for a spy on a mission! He was seriously asking himself if she was first a spy or a performer! An answer he would have to get out of her later.

But again, he just couldn't shake that Sharon's performance was not the one she had intended. Then the last words of the song hit him: _Worries for me up there_, (Worries = I got a problem here) / _Came and lit a few stars_ (lit stars = sniper's bullets) / _They fall one by one_ (fall one by one = I'm a target).

"DAMN, she's in some sort of trouble." Eyal cursed himself for not seeing it sooner.

* * *

><p>Suddenly sirens wailed through Bialik Square warning of incoming Hamas rockets.<p>

Eyal rapidly but discreetly handcuffed Jacques to him, spotted and signaled most members of his team and went about trying to get Sharon out of danger.

As he was doing so, Abby was literally shouting in his ears to get Jacques/Camilia out of arms way and that they were a sniper's targets. Surprised by her message but proving that he had decoded Sharon's song right, he tried to make sense of these two situations: Sniper and rockets!

Taking time to reassure Jacques "Look, I will get both of you out of here safely but need you to follow my lead, no questions, no resistance. I have people working with and for me. OK?"

Jacques nodded. Eyal knew he would not be a problem. It was clear this young man had not lived in Israel long or in any country dealing with daily terrorist's attacks. He was frightened. The twin's mystery continues!

* * *

><p>On stage Sharon was quick to react, taking cover and keeping direct eye contact with Eyal. He was her only way out, she wasn't armed and, at that moment, felt like a sitting duck.<p>

Abby was again giving Eyal another high emotional monologue!

"Eyal, Eric has eyes on the rockets trajectories. By their coordinated, they are going to hit an abandoned building just south of you location in about 8-10 minutes. Please try to get everyone going north. Fast… please, don't want people and especially you guys getting hurt."

"Abby calm down, you two are doing great. Remember, I'm in my country. I know the how, who, what and where! It's going to be OK. Want you to continue tracking Camilia and Jacques."

Getting the rest of the team in this conversation. "Girls / Auggie want you to help Camilia, STAT. I won't be able to. Vincent get here. Need you to take over for me with Jacques."

As soon as Vincent arrived, Eyal uncuffed himself and gave Jacques over to him.

"Vincent, for some reason I can't yet explain, Abby discovered Jacques / Camilia are targets. Here's a map for a safe way out. It's underground, surely damp and dark but safe. Get there and stay put. I'll join you shortly. Vincent cover him, if a sniper is targeting him you need to apply the usual invisible laser beam evasion tactics."

Vincent being a sniper himself knew exactly what he had to do and nodded to Eyal.

Eyal could only hope Sharon was applying the same techniques!

Eyal continued. "I need to warn the local security of the hit point of those rockets so they can get this crowd out safely and maybe if we are lucky enough intercept them. Vincent be careful!"

Vincent and Eyal parted.

* * *

><p>On Sharon's side: Ziva and Robin were the firsts to arrive. Annie and Auggie were not far behind.<p>

Sharon spoke "Guys, don't approach me. I have a laser sniper gun trying to zoom in on me. I've been able to avoid it locking on me but don't want one of you in the line of fire. Does somebody have hairspray? I'm out, used it all! Need for you to spray some around. It should give us the location of the beam. Ziva, you're on your turf, you know what you need to do."

Auggie was fast to react. "Forget the hair spray, let's take this beach sand, I'm feeling at my feet. We can throw it around, it should reveal the beam."

Sure enough, they were able to 'see' the beam and Ziva went into action. She was able to locate the sniper rapidly: Thanks to Kidon's training and Ziva hard learned experiences!

Signaling to Sharon to tease the sniper to get his attention, she went to confront that sniper.

Annie stopped Ziva "I'm going with you. It will be safer. Auggie and Robin will stay with Sharon." Ziva agreed.

Going up the staircase of the targeted building, the girls rapidly spotted him. Approaching in silent mode, Ziva pulled her pistol to his head and said:

"Don't move. Let go of the gun and slowly put your hands on your head. SLOWLY."

He proceeded to obey when suddenly a silent shot shattered the window. A direct and deadly head hit at the sniper. Ziva dropped to the ground to protect herself but knew from experience she was not the target and that the second sniper was long gone! Damn she hated herself for not thinking of a second sniper before approaching this one. It was, after all, typical Kidon and Mossad's MO, always two killers, she should have planned for it!

Ziva was perplexed. "Damn what are we dealing with, this is getting crazier by the minute." Annie just breathed hard!

Ziva pushed the dead sniper off of her then went to look for any ID or proof of identity: None as expected! She cut a bit of hair, took prints and blood sample for Abby to try to ID him.

* * *

><p>After leaving Vincent, Eyal went directly to a makeshift security office, presented himself as a Mossad agent. He told the officers of the destination and time of impact of the fast approaching rockets. Following Eyal instructions and putting their men in strategic points, the crowd was calmly and rapidly guided to more secure grounds. They then proceeded in telling the needed personnel to try to intercept the rockets.<p>

The sincere thanks and relieved looks in the eyes of the officers he had dealt with touched Eyal. It was moments like these, where he felt his actions helped save people, his people… that he was proud to be a spy!

Those rockets were going to hit any minutes now and if they could not be intercepted, he had to warn his team who still was on the grounds. Getting Eric and Abby on speakers

"Eric, Abby where is Camilia and the rest of my team?"

Eric responded "Eyal, they are all at Bialik Square. Ziva just joined them. I can't locate Vincent and Jacques"

"Don't worry Eric, for Vince and Jacques, it's normal. We will also all disappear from your radar. Not to worry, we'll be safe. Meet up with you shortly. Eric, you guys are doing fine continue monitoring everything. We will need all the intel you can gather. The rocket blast will limit your capacities. Israeli's defense is going to block cellular or other communications. I'm guessing you will be able to override some of it. Do the best you can."

Suddenly, Abby was again shouting in Eyal ear.

"Eyal, Jake1 and MP are also in danger, how can I get to them?"

Eyal couldn't help but utter a couple of chosen Hebrew swear words.

"Abby, I've got this. Don't know exactly what and how you are coming up with all of this but keep up with it! We'll debrief later. Thanks Abby!"

Eyal called Robert on a secure line and put him rapidly up to par. Didn't take long for Robert to get the picture and he promised Eyal to get both teenagers in a secured location and FAST.

Reuniting with his team members, Eyal was met by Annie who read him in on Ziva's actions and bad luck.

He confided in Annie: "Abby discovered something. She's been one step ahead of me all night. We are too close to the action, we are over-thinking. She's looking at the bigger picture and she may just have a lead!

Eyal turned to face the team and said "Look, we have only a couple of minutes before the blast. Follow me, we are going underground for a couple of hours. It will give us some time to debrief and regroup."

As they were entering the underground passage, what seemed like two rockets hit near the Bialik Square and lit up the sky. Eyal wince as Sharon held his hand a bit tighter.

At the same time Eric came on line: "Eyal listen to this radio transmission I just recorded:"

_'In response to the Israeli strike on the house of a police commander that killed at least 18 people, Hamas fired a barrage of rockets at Tel Aviv, Israel's largest city, garnering much attention despite causing no deaths or injuries, as three of them were intercepted._

A physically and emotionally tire Eyal spoke. "Thanks Eric, that's great news. We succeeded in at least intercepting three of them and no casualties! It's better than nothing. Gang, let's meet with Vincent, we're in for a long night! Ziva you know the way, please can you lead the others. I need to talk to Sharon. Eric, you will no longer be able to track us. Don't worry, we are all fine!"

Sharon looked at Eyal and asked "What up?"

"First want to tell you I'm sorry. I was slow to GET your 'song'. Wonderful signing, will want a repeat of that performance!"

"Promise, I'll sing it only for you, once this crazy mission is finished … If we can get out alive, that is!"

"Sharon, I'm not one to sugar coat intel: Abby is on to something and warmed me to get MP and Jakes1 out of arm ways. Called Robert and just got news that both of them are safe. Robert will keep them hidden till we can get some heads up on what the hell is going on!"

Sharon just stared at him for a couple of seconds then spoke "I'm going to London, don't care what's going on, I need/want to be with them."

What Eyal had to say to Sharon was hurting him as much as it would her. "No Sharon, can't allow it till we know what we are up against. Your father is capable of insuring their security. MP is a trained operative and like her mother is a tuff cookie. Trust your daughter, Sharon, she'll be OK."

Sharon pressed herself against Eyal and allowed herself to cry freely hidden in his protective arms. He just let her be. "Eyal, I sometimes hate this job!"

"It's a love and hate relationship, Sharon, it's a love and hate relationship….."

He just passed his hands in her hair and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. She looked up, making sure they were alone, and kissed him properly. Their way of releasing the build-up tension of this crazy night!

To be continued... again please feel free to review, just a couple of words can go a long way for motivating a writer!


	28. Chapter 28 -Not always a Wonderful World

_Hi, hope you like this chapter. Please review, lots of readers but not many reviews. Trying to figure out what it means! Decided to have Eyal deal with what is happening in his country. It would impossible for him not to be affected by it. Also the plot of my storyline was though out before the uprising in Israel took place. I just added a couple of real facts to make it more believable. Sometime reality really crosses path with fiction! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 - It's not always a Wonderful World<strong>

"_Softly, he inhales and exhales as we kiss. He never stops kissing me; he simply continues to steal my breath, returning it to me only when he's infused it with his essence. Pure lust lives inside him. Every breath I take should come from his lungs" _C. __

* * *

><p>Eyal reluctantly broke off their kiss. "Love, we need to get back to work."<p>

As he was pulling away, Sharon caught a glimpse of a shadow in his eyes or more a certain sadness she couldn't explain. As he exhaled softly, she pulled him back to her.

"Hey, something's not right, what is it?"

Surprised at her comment Eyal responded.

"It's personnel, not related to work and now is not the time to burden you with my humor swings. You, My Lady, are getting a bit too good at reading me." To that he brushed her face with the back of his hand.

Sharon was thinking _'I have to thread thin waters here. I can see he needs to talk but he's guarding himself… Time to bring a piece of that wall down. Like Gaby told me: 'Bring that wall down one piece at the time, Sharon, one piece at the time. If you don't, he'll stay where he's safe. Get him to get out of his comfort zone at all occasions you can._'

Putting herself between his blank stare and the cement wall, she said softly, not wanting to cross him in any way.

"Can I speak my mind?"

Eyal's response was a subtle tightening of his jaw as he accentuated his hold on her.

Sharon continued "It's personal, meaning family or your country. Seeing the present situation, I'm guessing the later – your country."

Looking at him she knew she was on the right track, so she continued.

"Eyal… Israel survived a lot. I can't judge this uprising but I'm guessing you have questions that put you in a tuff spot."

"Sharon stop, remember we are on a mission, it has to be our priority …."

"Eyal… Making a mission a priority when you have an internal struggle will only eat you up! If I'm not mistaken your Talmud has a teaching that says: "**_The world can be in turmoil, but a person can be at peace with himself. To attain internal equilibrium, focus on the needs of your soul."_**

"You, a Catholic are citing the Talmud to me! Sharon what did you do, learn it by heart?"

Eyal had to admit he was surprised at her citation… very… very appropriate for his state of mind.

Sharon rolled her eyes "Have a good memory plus was once in a mission with a colleague of yours. Our missions crossed, he had to pass as a Rabbi and me for an orphan/adopted young women looking for her parents. We joined forces without our agencies knowing about it, a bit like you and Annie often do! Lots of downtime on that mission so I helped him by reading Talmud passages to him. Sorry to say, he was not a good learner!"

"Do you remember the name of that colleague?"

"Mishka Mishal, never met up with him again."

"Figures, he's dead. Died in a mission that went terribly wrong about 5 years ago."

"Sorry to hear of that. Remember laughing a lot on that mission… he wasn't very good at learning his role… but he was a master for fighting/talking his way out of sticky situations. Saved my hide a couple of times in that mission."

"Yes, that's how I remember him also. By the way, what version of the Talmud do you have?"

Sharon smiled at him knowing full well he was stalling "A recent one, with modern pictures! It was published in 2012, the Koren Talmud Bavli… I think."

"Know of it, it's the version with commentaries by Rabbi Adin Steinsaltz. I'm impress and looking forwards to taking time reading it together! That is if you want to, no obligations whatsoever!"

"That's a date I'll hold you to but let's get back to the matter at hand: Israel remember….I'm guessing that for the first time in your career, you are not in 'the circle of trust'. You're getting information about Israel's attacks and counter attacks as we are: In the news and by word of mouth from you colleagues. Normally, you'd be in some kind of Mossad even Kidon related mission. To summarise it: You're feeling helpless, left out, guilty, plus you are worried about your team's security, aren't you?

As he heard Sharon's question, he swallowed hard. Sharon closed her eyes for a second, pained at seeing his inner struggle.

Eyal sensed his abs tightened and had he not been well trained for guarding himself, fear and maybe even a touch of panic could have set in. Sharon had nailed his state of mind 100% correctly. Meeting up, first with Annie and then Sharon, he had come to the conclusion that, for him, to have a serious relationship, it could only be with another spy. The downside of that conclusion had just hit him full force: A spy is trained to read people adding to that, Sharon had, more and more, an intimate knowledge of his persona. To make matters worse while on 'parental leave' she had been one of MI-6's debriefing agent for many years... meaning she not only could read targets, assets but also other spies. He realized he could no longer hide/protect himself behind that wall he had built, what he didn't know: Was he ready to be 'read'; Was he willing/capable of sharing his inner feelings and thoughts; Was he ready to accept help and last but not least, was it possible for him to love freely while not always in control.

Sharon turned him towards her "You're hurting, I can feel it, please let me in. I might not have solutions but I'd like to share your pain/doubts!"

"Darling, I love you dearly and what you just said shook me more than you can imagine but I / we just can't. We have work to do, it has to be our priority. I've had struggles before in missions and work always came first. Don't worry about me, it'll pass."

How could she get him to share some of his worries with her? An old personal souvenir resurfaced: The last conversation she had had with her mother. Before leaving for her mission, her mother was asking repeatedly why Sharon has such a long face –"_Baby, if you can't spare 5 minutes of your thoughts to be open and honest with me, well I'll be going on this mission thinking I have failed in my role as a mother."_

That phrase had made Sharon open up and had she not, she would never had heard her mother's so important words. Those words had got her through numerous bad moments.

"_Baby, my job is dangerous and like a song I know 'I can't and never will promise you a rose garden'. What I can say is that I'll always love and take care of you, wherever I am! If ever something happens to me, I'll be sending you whispers when you need them the most. Always believe in your 6__th__ sense, that's where I'll be watching out for and guiding you!" _

Sharon looked at Eyal and repeated a phrase she had had in her head for now 28 years:

"Eyal, if you can't take the time to share 5 minutes of your thoughts and/or struggles with me, I don't have what it takes to be your true Bashert!"

Eyal cupped his face with his hands, rubbed his eyes and breathed profoundly before addressing Sharon. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and said softly.

"You, my dear, have quite a way with words. This is new for me, not in the habit of bearing my soul. Can't say that I'm comfortable with it but I'll try."

"Just voice your feelings out loud. Like a baseball received, I'll be here, Eyal!"

Eyal shook his head and took a deep breath "YOU are really taking me out of my comfort zone…. I'm torn, divided, call it what you want, between this present mission and what I feel is my duty to my country. When my country hurts, I hurt. I'm feeling guilty about not being on the front line for Israel and guilty about not giving my full attention to this mission. A no win situation! Abby, a newcomer, is a step ahead of me and that, must admit is grabbing at my …well…. at my ego! I don't want you to worry about me, you've got enough on your plate. I'll be OK, love, been there before an always get by alone, like a big boy!"

Gently, Sharon responded but before she sent a word or more a whisper to her mother _'Thanks mom, I owe you another one': _

"They say it's always better with a friend. Look, Eyal, I can't explain why but I have a feeling, no…. it's more like a whisper that this mission is somehow related to Israel's present turmoil."

"Sharon, we are in Israel, it's a Jewish state… meaning everything can be mythologicaly related if you set your mind to it!"

"I have an inner voice that's telling me to keep this mission and Israel related. Don't know why but it's important, please get your mind thinking in that way. You've read my file… so you know that I sometimes have crazy ideas… well this is one of them Eyal. Bring this mission and your country in the forefront…. together."

Eyal just looked at her but didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't grasping her line of thoughts.

"OK" Which was a very small white lie. He would, since she asked, think about it. Couldn't hurt as this point.

Eyal continued – "Thanks for caring, don't know if I'll ever get use to talking about my feelings or be able to share freely with you but please don't stop trying. I promise to try and open up."

They sealed that promise with a lingering lip kiss.

Eyal was the first to speak - "Now can we get back to Jacques… you know your 'boyfriend' Camilia!'

Sharon lifted her eye "Funny guy….! Think we should come clean with him?"

"I'd prefer you stay in the 'girlfriend' role for a little longer. We know there's nothing special out front about him. Still, I want you to get him to talk about his life in general, parents, school, work and other activities. You might stumble on something interesting. Could read him in but would have to build a trust between him and the rest of us, don't have that time. You have his trust, use it to our advantage."

"Hate keeping assets/targets in the dark when it is no longer necessary." Sharon teasing Eyal by pulling and undoing his tie knot. A move, she knew, annoyed him.

"Stop, you can be a pain when you set your mind to it! Work…mission, Jacques… remember the serious stuff! One sniper got away so both of you will need to be protected 24/7. MP and Jake1 are in the same situation. Abby seems to have a lead of some sort. Just hope her findings will clear up thing for you 4, if not…. it mean you are going into a 'protection plan, Eyal's style' "

"Protection plan… meaning I could be off grid for a while? hate that!

"Well… at least you'll be with your new young lover" Eyal shot her a teasing glance.

"Funny E…funny, see you can also be a pain! I'll read him in myself, if that happens. Not going to spend some down time with Jacques as a couple! I'm a bit to old… and taken… for 'playing the field' in that manner!"

* * *

><p>Eyal smiled at Sharon and with a wink got back into his Bodyguard role<p>

Now….now….. Mrs. Camilia, let me guide you to your date, he must be wondering where you are at." To that Eyal cuffed Sharon.

"E….. Not the cuffs again…you Mossad agent seem to always carry some with you! What did Camilia do now?"

"Follow my lead. My turn to have fun, Mrs. Douchebag!"

Sharon smiled shyly at him…. "Though you'd like that one! I always love giving my handlers hell on that front! Learned that skill from Robert, he's the best with 'wisecracks' remark!"

Eyal gave her his best 'I'm one step ahead of you' smile, pulled her near him, took her firmly by the arm and started talking to her loud enough for the team and Jacques to hear.

"Girl don't know what's in that head of yours but you do realise that those sniper's bullets were real. Mr. Guy never mentioned you being on a hit list of some sort! What did you do… go skinny dipping with a bomb tied to your body!? "

To that he firmly sat Sharon next to Jacques and transferred the cuffs from him to Jacques.

"OK, Boy and Girl, one of you or both is/are on a 'Wanted Dead' list. Who is it and what did you do? My friends here are all professionals and they can help… for a price that is. We can protect you and get you out of the country if needed but I want to know what I'll be up against."

Sharon turned her eyes at Eyal and said "Hey… You're cute but you need to put some lead in that pea brain of yours: I'm an artist… meaning no money. Mr. Guy is already paying YOU big bucks to keep ME out of trouble… so just do your job. Don't want to leave the country, I need the money this contract with the Cirque is paying me. As for that 'Wanted Dead' list ever think the shooter might want you…You're ex-Mossad… from what I read you guys have lots of enemies. Somebody might just want to tan your hide!"

Eyal put on a weasel smile and whispered close to her face "Don't believe everything you read. This country can be a very dangerous place for strangers. I won't hesitate one minute to give you to the dragons, so kill the pompous act and answer my questions properly!"

His tone of voice made Sharon shiver. Good acting more so went he added his immoral dark side to it. Eyal was proud of himself. He had sense Sharon's reaction to his 'mise en scène'. His turn to show her how it's done!

Eyal, not unnoticed to Sharon, had signaled Ziva to join in this discussion. Knowing Ziva, Sharon braced herself! Eyal wanted Jacques to feel some sympathy for 'Camilia' and Sharon had a feeling it was going to demand of her some tolerance to a bit of pain!

With excessive force Ziva pinned Sharon/Camilia's head to the wall. With her hand around Sharon/Camilia's neck, their eyes locked:

"Listen Mrs. Camilia, think you need to learn how to be polite and answer questions as they are asked. I'm not risking my life for a birdbrain of your kind. Eyal, let's get her to Mr. Guy, collect the money and let the sniper finish the job. It'll be for the best! As for Jacques, just let him go, he's Israeli meaning he can fence for himself. I don't come cheap and those two don't have the money to hire us!"

Eyal responded "Ziva, think we need to talk about what we can and cannot offer these two. Cuff them both on that water line and let's discuss this between us."

Again, Ziva took pleasure in cuffing them with excessive force.

The team members purposely left Camilia/Sharon and Jacques alone.

Jacques was the first to speak "Camy are you OK?"

"As well as can be with those two breathing down my neck. Have quite a bump on the back of my head and my wrists are burning from those cuffs. Don't know about you, but I didn't do anything worthy of somebody wanting me dead and I'm not that good of an artist for a competitor wanting to eliminate me! Déduction logique Watson; you're the target….. Jacques, why would somebody want you dead?"

"Camy, I don't know."

"Look, Bodyguard told me that he had seen you in some sort of tunnel with maybe terrorists, what were you doing there? Plus, you seemingly knew his girlfriend… I'm not as dumb as I seem, Jacques. I just don't strut around being the academic type… it doesn't go well with my choice of career."

"Camy, never thought you were dumb! It's more like you're two different persons. Look, like you, I needed money, a friend gave me a telephone number to call. They hired students to deliver messages in the multiple tunnels around Gaza. We got small envelopes, maps and cash payments. One trip to a tunnel paid 500$."

"500$…good money! Do you know who you are dealing with?'

"No, only talked on the phone once with a guy and since then, once a week I get a delivery at my locker with payment."

"OK, that explains your presence in the tunnel but not how you know Bodyguard's girlfriend?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Well, personally I don't care what you can or cannot tell me. I now know you're the one that was targeted, not me. Those people you work for might pay well but what's that going to give you if the end game is death! Tonight a professional sniper wanted to KILL both of us. We are ALIVE because I had security with me. Lucky for you! They're after you an I'm now collateral damage! So mister as I see it... You're a .Walking! Start talking or I'll leave Bodyguard have a go at you!"

That last phrase seemed to shake Jacques

"OK but I don't know much: When I went in the tunnels, I was always wired. A small invisible chip that I had to stick on my glasses plus a tiny device that went in my ear. If I met people, like the day I met Mr. Lavin, a voice would tell me what to say. I suppose they were seeing/hearing everything I did. The Voice seemed to know Mr. Lavin. I was told to say that he was a traitor and dating a spy from a rival agency. It got to him and must admit I was scared he was going to finish me off on the spot! Those eyes…! Next thing I knew guys came out of nowhere to grab Mr. Lavin and that Ziva girl. Mr. Lavin said something about guns and it suddenly clicked that I might be a messenger for gun traffickers. I asked out, don't want to be responsible for hurting people. Didn't do another run after that one."

"Jacques, did you think that that kind of money was for getting Hallmarks cards to soldiers! Think you'd better take my bodyguard's offer. Don't tell Douche Bag but seems he's the best for protecting people. I heard Monsieur Guy talking with his bosses at the Mossad when he asked for references! Look, I have a bit of money, between both of us, we could maybe hire him. I care about you plus you like Napoleon and that's huge with me. What do you think?"

* * *

><p>In the next room, while listening in, Annie and Ziva were having fun at Eyal's expense.<p>

"Well Douchebag, it seems you're the best!" Ziva was having the hardest of time keeping a straight face.

Annie wasn't better. "Eyal, I can think of many words I heard for describing you 'Conceded, egotistic but Douche Bag… that one is the best and sorry, think it's going to stay with you. It's so cute, just love how Sharon pronounces it, half English, half French! Eyal… can I, well we, just get it over with and have a good laugh…. We're all dying here!"

Eyal looked around and just gave in. He signed his team to have a good laugh at his expense… which they joyfully did! His thinking was 'they_ say laugh therapy is one of the best way to relieve stress, they need it, and I'll survive it, so what the heck!_

* * *

><p>Sharon was confident that she could get Jacques to confide in her. What he was saying was starting to be interesting, she needed to keep him talking.<p>

"Camy, Israel is not the safest place. Your Bodyguard and his team, they do the military's dirty work and get paid huge sums for doing it. Mercenaries in my book but today they are called security contractors...Mostly ex-Mossads. Believe me we don't have the money to hire them!

"What about your parents?"

"Don't have none. Well, I had but when I turned 17, they disappeared into thin air. Got a letter telling me they were paid to take care of me and that the time had come to part ways. Now you know why I can't answer your simple question: Who am I!

"What… that's crazy….parents can't do that!

"They weren't my parents, only paid guardians. Don't feel sorry for me. I was and still am well _taken care_ for. All my schooling is paid plus I get money every month in my account. I don't touch much of it because I don't know where it's coming from. I sometime take some if I really need it and mostly do odd jobs to survive."

"Don't you have any questions? How about your 'guardians', did you try to find them? You can't just forget about those who were your parents for 17 years."

"Camy, what do you think! I looked everywhere and yes I found them…. in a morgue under the name Mr. and Mrs. John Dow # 1069!"

"Jacques, how can you stay calm about all of this. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Why didn't you go to the police? Somebody killed your parents/guardians…you're not scare the next one will be you?"

Jacques smiled "Camy, we are in Israel, people here have seen a lot and sometime cannot explain much but one thing they have is hope. That's what I feed on. If somebody wants me dead, well it's going to happen. I don't have the 'entourage' to protect me so I'm living as a normal life as I can. I'm only sorry for one thing: Bringing you into my crazy life. Since being on my own, I always manage to turn down friends or girls who tried to get close to me but you… can't say why, I just couldn't. Call is Kismet. That means…

"Hebrew word meaning fate, I know!"

"Not proud of you Camy, Kismet's origin is Arabic and is used in Turkish, Urdu, Hindi and Hebrew."

"OK, I'm not the one who's going to argue about that with you" Sharon said while thinking _'If Eyal is listening, think he'll want to have a word with Jacques.'_

* * *

><p>Back with Eyal, hearing Jacques tale, all were feeling for him.<p>

Eyal signaled them to gather around him "OK, we work with what Jacques just gave us: Annie / Robin, want you to get to Tel Aviv's University campus. I'll have Mossad set up a cover; you'll be tourist/students looking for a Facebook friend… that friend being Jacques. Eric drilled down on Jacques student history, read it before heading out. Girls be careful, remember one sniper got away, meaning they might know of us. Try to find out a bit more about his 'job'. Robin you know of terrorist's MO, if something doesn't seem right, get out."

Turning to Ziva, he continued "Ziva, since you seem to 'LIKE' Camilia so much, well…. you and Vincent are her new 'bodyguards'. Vincent get the needed firepower and stay alert, don't think I need to say more. Get them out in the open as much as possible. I want to evaluate the treat. Ziva, I trust you already have a route in mind. Remember, Camilia is really Sharon, don't want you two getting into any kind of girl pit bull fights!

Ziva looked sideways at Eyal "She's my ex-partner. We have some understandings on how we stay clear of each other when on a mission!"

To that Ziva pushed Vincent's back and proceeded to get to the couple!

Eyal continued "Auggie, you're with me. We are going back to the safe house and sitting down with Abby and Eric. They were ahead of us all night, need to know the why's and how's! We are also going to look in to Jacques dead guardians/parents."

* * *

><p>Seeing Ziva approached, Sharon asked "Where's my bodyguard. We decided to hire him for protection."<p>

To that Eyal, who had just stepped in, responded. "Well, Mrs. Camilia, Monsieur Guy seems to want you bad… We have been instructed to keep you safe at all cost. We might as well include your boyfriend, here"

Speaking in that manner put the money worry out of the way for the 'couple'.

"His name is Jacques." Sharon responded

"No… for our purpose…. he's now Jeff and you are Lolita. We never know who could be listening plus if you need to leave the country you'll need new IDs and passports! I have some business to attend to, so you have two new bodyguards: Ziva and Vincent will be escorting you around town, then back at your apartment Jacques/Jeff. Don't worry, you'll be safe. They're the best. Want to try and get your enemies out, see who we are dealing with. Afterwards, have a safe house for both of you till we decide the best course of action. Are you two OK with our plan?"

Sharon, well more Camilia, responded "Oh, couldn't be better! We get to walk around with me as a sexually precocious girl (Lolita) and Jacques (Jeff) as Mutt's sidekick, like in the Mutt n' Jeff ancient comic strip in the NY Times. If I remember… that Jeff came from an asylum. To top that off, we have to do our .Walking strut with Mr. Wingtips and Mrs. Pipsqueak. Did I forget something?"

"Camilia or now Lolita, I'm good at what I do, so shut the hell up and do as you're told." Eyal angrily responded all the while holding Ziva's arm very firmly for her not to jump on 'Camilia'. Eyal murmured. "Ziva hold it together… she's in character!"

"Like hell, she's doing this to annoy me, getting back at me for the bump on her precious little head!" Ziva replied out of hearing range of Jacques.

"Ziva" Eyal said firmly to calm her down.

Not leaving well enough alone, Sharon responded to Eyal last statement

"Well, you asked if I was OK with your plan and I answered. You're the one that needs to get your act strait: Don't ask when you don't want a truthful answer. I'm not one of your goons you order around: I don't shut up or attack on command!"

It was a first time for Eyal working with Sharon in a cover role. It was proving to be quite an experience! Him even thinking, for a second, of leaving Ziva have her way with her

Before Camilia and Jacques were to be off with Ziva and Vincent, Eyal succeeded in talking with both girls. He sternly warned them to think of the mission before catfights. He didn't have much hope... Ziva was…. well Ziva and Sharon was behaving as a Lolita! How those two could work together, even work very well as he had heard, was a mystery.

"Vincent try to keep those two apart. I warned them but … well do your best, just try not to shoot them! After you're done showing our couple around, bring them back to Jacques's apartment. There, Wait and See. If we were successful in attracting flies our 'honey trap', get them out rapidly and discreetly. We have the place bugged so Eric and Auggie will have eyes and ears on the place. Bring them to the safe house. We'll read Jacque in and if they haven settle their little dispute, we'll leave Sharon and Ziva have a go at each other, clear the air!"

Vincent laughed "Good, while I'm downtown, I'll get some popcorn, chips, pop, vine and Caf-Pow. I just love girls fighting!"

Eyal just shook his head and laugh. All went about their given task.

* * *

><p>Eyal and Auggie had a rendezvous with Eric and Abby at the safe house. Eyal opened the door, let Auggie in…. and Abby jumped him. Eyal just had time to catch both before they tumbled.<p>

"Abby, I'm bling, meaning I can't brace myself for your very particular welcomes!"

"Sorryyyyyyyyyyy, was so worried for all of you's. It's early morning an you guys didn't give any news for now 2 hours 33 minutes and 50 seconds."

Eyal just looked at Eric, then Abby. "I told Eric we would be going silent for a while, didn't he tell you?"

"Yes, but that didn't stop me from worrying! Never mind, Eyal I need you."

To that Abby grabbed Eyal arm and dragged him toward a makeshift table that had colored little toy soldiers plus a white tablecloth with the maps of Israel and neighboring countries dawned on it.

Eyal, something is missing: I have the Hezbollah pink soldiers in Lebanon,

Eyal couldn't help but laughed "Hezbollah as PINK soldiers, really… How American!"

Abby just rolled her eyes and continued "Hamas yellow soldiers in Gaza, Foreign Islamic red fighters in Syria, Islamic Jihad Movement brown soldiers in Cisjordan and Gaza. Nothing add up to one of those organisation abducting those three teenagers and wanting Jacques, Sharon, MP and Jacques dead.

"What, how …..Do you know that someone wanted Sharon and company dead? Abby out with it NOW!"

Eyal's tone just took Abby's composure away, she froze.

Eric took over "Well last night while you guys were partying, we had some downtime and decided to hack in different Web pages about what is going on in your part of the world. We discovered some interesting tidbits about those three teenagers that were abducted and killed plus an article that didn't happen!

_BuzzFeed: Israeli and Palestinian officials said__it was more likely that the teens were taken without the knowledge of Hamas, Islamic Jihad, or any other senior militant movement."_

_TimeWarps: Palestinian security forces attribute the abduction to the Qawasmeh clan of Hebron specifically. This group is known to act "counter to the policies being advocated by the Hamas" and to deliberately disrupt Hamas ceasefires and other arrangements. The clan includes members of Fatah and respected professionals as well as some rogue individuals._

Abby took over from Eric: Didn't want to anger you Eyal, so sorry. I've been keeping this information inside me for too long, have to get it out… it's huge but I'm missing one piece of the puzzle"

"Abby, forgive me. I have a tendency to lose my temper…often. You have information that impacts my country and my personal life. I wanted it faster than you could give it to me."

Abbyy looked at him wide eyes "That the first time someone tells me that I'm talking to slow! Just promise to listen OK Eyal, this is huge…"

"Abby get it out!"

"Well, while we were looking at news clips, I came upon this one. She handed the printed clipping to Eyal.

_After murdered Israeli teens, four others young peoples are found dead: Two foreigners, an English Student and a Canadian Cirque du Soleil artist were gunned down along with two Israeli twins. __Palestinian sources said Hamas has come under the influence of the powerful Qawasmeh clan in the Hebron area of the southern West Bank. That __u__nruly Hebron Clan is Pushing Hamas — and Israel — to the Brinks_

Abby continued "Eyal, look at the time, that article was written before you encountered the sniper. Plus, I hacked into the autopsy report of those three teens. Eyal … it's hinky!

"It's what… never mind….Out with it ABBY!" Eyal was on the verge of losing it with Abby.

"Boysss! You and Gibb are the same: No patience and no sense of humour. You have to have it all right away!"

Eyal was using every ounce of control he had. "What do you want…. drumrolls? Auggie can you master some drumrolls for Abby's news!"

Abby rapidly uttered "The teens had no fingerprints, Eyal. The same as the two Jakes. What were they? Test tubes babies made all the for one purpose?"

Eyal just stare at Abby for a second. He closed his eyes, reopen them, looked at Eric, Auggie and Abby.

"I just figured it out." The rest was in Hebrew and not to be translated.

Eyal putt his hands on Abby's shoulders: "Abby, you are the most talented forensics, computer forensics, and hacking 'Goth' I have ever encountered. You my girl have just won yourself a life supply of Caf-Pow!"

Eyal continued "Auggie, Eric get to work, we need the team back here right now. If what I'm thinking is right, they could be in danger."

Auggie venture "Eyal, can we get a glimpse of what you figured out?"

"Auggie, want the full team here. It's complicated and I still need to clarify some facts. Plus got to bring Mossad and MI-6 in this. Rivka wanted something big for her comeback, think she going to have her hands full! Auggie, if you want a lead concentrate on one phrase of Abby's article.

_That __u__nruly Hebron Clan Pushes Hamas — and Israel — to Brinks_

Add to that this phrase

_Keep this mission and Israel related. _

"You're a spy Auggie, see if you can figure it out while the rest of the team gets here. I just can't believe I didn't see it earlier!" Eyal shot a teasing glare to Auggie but realised Auggie couldn't get it so he just lightly slapped Auggie forehead!

Looking over to Abby, he could tell she had also unraveled this abdominal plan! Eyal put his index finger on his lips signaling Abby to stay quiet. Facts needed to be verified.

Eric called Eyal over.

"Eyal, you're not going to like this. We have an emergency message: Annie, Ziva and Sharon have gone missing while they were at the University. Vincent and Robin managed to secure Jacques. They want/need you there now!"

Eyal just stared at the screen for a second and then slammed his fist on the table.

"**Ben-zon****a** בן**-**זונה **Oy gevalt!"**

_To be continued!_


	29. Chap 29 They're surprises and SURPRISES

**Chapter 29 – They are surprises and SURPRISES!**

With the Mossad's help, Vincent, Robin and Jacques were brought back to the safe house. Eyal knew calling in help from Mossad was their best option. He had to seriously restrain Auggie, who would have preferred to go to the scene where the girls had been abducted. Eyal succeeded in convincing him that 3 missing agents were enough.

As soon as all were safe, Vincent explained what had happened and Eyal read in Jacques to what was going on.

Jacques wasn't surprised. He had sense that 'his' Camilia was too good to be true! Now he was feeling out of place, uncomfortable, even a bit scared, knowing she was Eyal's companion.

* * *

><p>Eyal was going through, with Vincent and Robin, for a third time, the chain of events:<p>

Annie and Robin, were, as planned, playing tourists and asking around for Jacques on campus. They had managed to get quite a bit of information about Jacques's presence and activities from some of his working partners. Seems Annie and Robin were rapidly the talk of the campus. Annie even got a wedding proposal!

Robin had called Vincent asking him to bring Camilia and Jacques to the campus. Robin had the idea that if they were to ambush the group that was targeting Jacques and Camilia, the best spot would be at the University.

To 'plan' Jacques's appearances on campus, Annie asked a workmate (another student passing messages in tunnels) to call Jacques and advise him that 'Facebook friends' were looking for him. Jacques having been warned by Vincent to expect this call, agreed to meet at the Brashin Car Park.

Ziva and Robin knew, from experience (counter-terrorist being one of their expertise), that if a terrorist clan was involved and looking to 'finish the job' snipers would be in place in less than an hour after 'hearing' the phone conversation between Jacque's co-worker and Jacques. Ziva and Robin timed their meeting at the University accordingly.

They met up and decided to gets drinks at the Buchmann Mehta School of Music student's bar. Jacques wanted to show Camilia that Israel's Music School was as good if not better than Juilliard! To that Camilia had replied _'What is it with you Israelis always thinking that everything is better in your country.'_ Vincent repeating that had made Eyal smile!

The group (Annie, Jacques and Sharon) was sitting, discussing the music programs with a couple of friends of Jacques. Vincent and Ziva were close by, watching for any movement or suspects. Suddenly 'Jacques's friends' were thrown guns from out of nowhere. Vincent secured Jacques and tried to gather the girls but Ziva and Annie decided to attack instead of retreating.

Robin managed to grab the gun of one of the shooters, turned the gun on him, killing him instantly. The second gunman grabbed Sharon and pulled her on a waiting motorcycle. As soon as he had installed/tied her to the motorcycle, the second gunman turned and started shooting everywhere and nowhere. There was no way for Vincent to get to Sharon. A second motorcycle appeared to pick up the gunman. Ziva threw a knife instantly killing the motorcycle driver, Vincent shot the gunman.

What Vincent didn't plan for was Ziva and Annie getting on that second motorcycle and pursuing Sharon. Vincent's car was too far from their present location, all he could do was watch both motorcycles speed away!

"Eyal that's pretty much how it went down. Sorry, never though Jacque's friends could be implicated, they were just kids!"

"Vincent nobody is to blame. We are in Israel, nothing is what it seems and nobody is safe. You get use to that way of thinking pretty quick, if you want to survive in this part of the world! Let's just hope Ziva and Annie will play it safe"

That got him head shrugs and eye rolls from both Auggie and Vincent.

Auggie added "Hell is going to freeze over before that happens. You know those girls, Eyal. To a certain point, if those three are left together, I pity the terrorists holding them!"

* * *

><p>A knock at the door startled them and in a fraction of a second, all had pulled their guns. Eric was monitoring and rolling his eyes, signaled to Eyal that it was safe: Rivka Singer's picture appeared on screen.<p>

"Jesus, you spies are paranoid or what?" Eric was having fun at their expense!

Opening the door, Rivka took one look at Eyal and said "Mister, you have some serious explaining to do. You may be the head of this team but when you ask for Mossad's help, I'm still your boss. Sit down and start talking, Lavin!"

"Rivka, now is not the time for a power trip. The A-team was promised full cooperation from The Mossad, CIA, MI-6 and other agencies. I'm only using the tools and help at my disposition. But, you're right you need to be read in. That just what I was planning to do before this agent kidnapping shit was dumped on us."

"Eyal what did you expect with Ziva David and Annie Walker. You should have known you were playing with dynamite."

"Rivka, not now, please. We'll discuss this later. Auggie, do you have Robert, Joan and NCIS- Gibbs on line."

"Yes"

"Get them up on screen, now!"

* * *

><p>Eyal signaled to Abby to come next to him.<p>

"Sorry for the early wakeup call folks…but have some important news. Did all of you get my short summary of what went down?"

All nodded positively and Eyal continued. "As I speak, we don't have any new news on our three girls. Mossad recovered both motorcycles and blood was found on the scene. It was analysed and two blood types were identified AB- and B-. That Annie's and Sharon's blood type. But, it could also be their abductors blood. No confirmation that Annie and Sharon were hurt in any way."

Joan signaled that she had a question "Eyal, is there any way we can help? Also hate to ask but did Annie …. Joan hesitated.

Eyal took over "Joan, both Annie and Ziva took a decision in a difficult situation. I can't and won't make a judgement call on their actions at this time. But, believe me, they will have some explaining to do once I get them back and we will get them back, Joan!"

Joan smiled lightly at Eyal as he continued his briefing:

"First, I'd like to tell Gibbs that your girl, here, uncovered quite a blockbuster. Let's say we are up against a very powerful and organized clan. I'll be brief and will need Abby's help at some point to try and explain this situation to all. Also, I'd like to warn some of you that parts of this story are going to get personal. I didn't have time to read you in individually as I should, please forgive me. Another warning: The timeline is important so it would be better not to interrupt me or Abby. I know there will be lots of questions, I'd prefer to answer them at another time. You'll get the basics for you to be able to act on. This is an unfolding situation so some evens still need to be verified and some of my presumptions may be false. That is where all of you come in: We need everybody's collaboration, here goes!

The recent uprising Israel is living was planned quite some time ago. I believe it was imagined by Eli David, Ziva's father and an ex-prime minister. Don't know who pursued their plan after their death but it is their plan believe me! Eli David had failed in getting one of his three children to become some sort of cataclysm for our country. Think he conjured up another way of getting his goal of putting Israel in a conquering position. Abby care to take it from here?"

At the moment, Abby in a short black skirt and long black stockings looked more like a kid than a woman about to expose one very diabolical turn of events.

"Hi Gibbs, hope you missed me because I certainly missed you."

Gibbs smile and nodded positively and said "Miss you but carry on, Abby"

"Funny, you and Eyal are a lot alike, he says the same things to me!"

Eyal and Gibbs rolled their eyes and said in unison "ABBY"

"OK, OK, geez, you two are impatient! Cute even sexy but very impatient! Look, we are faced with someone killing young people in well planned 'happenings' to get public and worldwide opinion that Israel is under attack from Hamas and/or Islamic Jihad. I believe the two Jakes plus the three kidnapped teenagers are, unknown to them, participants in a plan to put Israel at war with its neighbours, to retaliate in a very forceful manner and get worldwide approval to do it all. From the facts I gathered, I'm pretty sure 7 young people will be used to carry out different scenarios. We now know four of them, the 3 others are still out there.

Auggie looked at Abby "Four, I count five: The two Jakes plus the 3 kidnapped teenagers.'

"One of the three kidnapped was, as Sharon and MP are, an 'accessory'. There just to attract attention or sympathy for Israel to take strong actions against their 'enemies' (who are targeting all that are in Israel no matter what country of origin). The two 16 year olds had, as the two Jakes, no fingerprints and parents were dead or missing in action, they were unknowns. That third boy was 19 years old, Israeli and described as the father of all kids in the neighborhood, the one who's always doing the right thing. Camilia/Sharon is a Canadian and Cirque du Soleil artist and MP is a young and bright English language student. They are perfect 'accessories' for attracting sympathy when the news of their 'death' hits the stands! With those three 'accessories', they could have had the Israeli, North America and Europe populations wanting/demanding retaliations. My guess is that those four unknown young persons (the two Jakes and the two 16 years old) will, if we leave well enough alone, will be described as martyrs later on. Nobody will contest these facts since they have been 'created' just for this chain of events. As I already explained to Eyal earlier, their DNA is not of Jewish origin but nobody is supposed to know this!"

"What?" Rivka asked nervously

Eyal put his hand on Rivka's shoulder "Rivka, sorry but from what Abby discovered, you were most likely a surrogated mother for the twins. We have Jake # 2 with us. Didn't want him to participate in our little gathering. You two can meet him properly after our briefing. Like Jake 1, he's a good kid, Rivka. Nothing of a terrorist. I'm now sure he is not involved in any of this. Abby care to continue and explain why you think 7 'actors' will be used and want you to talk about the article you discovered about Camilia/Sharon and MP?"

"Well, I don't have undeniable proof of what I'm going to say next but here goes: Our four unknown have 7 letters in their surname: Naftali, Yifrach, Jacques and Jacobbi. Looked it up and the number 7 is one of the greatest power numbers in Judaism. It represents creation, good fortune, and blessing. Seven (Sheva) also means complete (Saba), or oath (Shaba). So seven, just by its definition, is the Oath to complete creation. Ziva once told me that her father had said to her that he had taken an Oath in Creating a Complete and Free Israel. It was, she said, his life's dream. I remembered thinking 'Does he think he's god'? Well just maybe he did, because seven is essentially the signature of God.

As for the newspaper article, me and Eric stumble upon an article describing the killing of two couples by the hands of Hamas: It was the two Jakes with Sharon (as Camilia) and MP. That article was written before any attempts took place. It was never published since Eyal and his team succeeded in protecting both couples. But, that article proves these events were planned for one purpose: Getting Israel to take strong actions against its enemies. Stronger actions it has ever taken. This is my part, Eyal has the rest."

Eyal thanked Abby and signaled her to sit down as he continued this story:

"Robert, Sharon had one of her 'ideas'. She asked me to put this mission and my country in the forefront… together! Must admit, I agreed to think in that way just to 'buy' peace with her but, dammit she was right."

Robert shook his head sideways "She usually is, Eyal, she usually is. Never underestimate her, sometimes, very unusual 'ideas'. Her mother was the same. ESP or a very developed sixth sense, call it as you wish."

"Well that 'idea' hit me full face when Abby gave me her findings. Here is my part of this unbelievable 'situation':

In 1995, the assassination of Israeli Prime Minister Rabin, a soldier and peacemaker, was a decisive factor for Eli David, Ziva father, to conjure up his plan. His first move was Mossad's agents assassinating an Islamic Jihad leader Fathi Shikaki in Malta. That cleared the way for Eli to put a mold or sympathizer of some sort to head that clan. This clan is known for identifying with Hamas. It also has a well-earned reputation as troublemakers. Not only does it tend to ignore the Hamas's leader, it even acts counter to the policies being advocated by the Hamas. In other words; they do despicable things and Hamas gets blamed. Like in the teenagers kidnapping. What I don't know is when Eli teamed up with the ex. Prime minister.

Let's get back to 1995, the two Jakes were born and in the next years…. 5 more young 'actors' were brought into this world with their life planned out for them. It was a long term plan with effects culminating in 2014, the year of the Blood moons. I had that part already figured out. These blood moons are poised to appear as Iran works toward nuclear weapons and Israel's neighbors, Egypt and Syria, are in chaos. Perfect circumstances for Israel, if irritated enough, not to go the usual way and trying to negotiate a cease fire or peace agreement of some sort. Eli and his partner are dead but someone is carrying out their plan and wishes to have Israel retaliate like never before. I don't have all the Who's but we now know the When, What and Why. Our team did its job: We successfully uncovered a possible chain of events, stopped them from carrying out a second 'bombshell' or murderous attempts.

Rivka, Joan, Robert: It's your turn to play the political side of things. Our leaders need to know what's up. We might be too late but if our political leader have the facts and proofs we have, maybe just maybe, things can be turned around and some discussions (for peace or cease fire) can take place. I'll leave that side entirely up to you suits. They are still lots of questions to be answered but think you have enough to get to first or second base with world leaders. I'll have Abby and Eric prepare a digital file of all we have.

* * *

><p>As you can guess my only priority is now the rescuing of three important members of this team. Gibbs invited you with us for a purpose. We are going to need an extraction and can't go the normal agency way. A ground or air extraction is out of the question with the Hamas rockets and Israel retaliating by ground offensive… it leaves by sea … that's the Navy way. Gibbs that your area of expertise. You warmed me to keep Abby safe at any cost…. so what would you say of organising our extraction? That way if anything appends to Abby you can only blame yourself!"<p>

Gibb rolled his eyes and not being the person to speak many words, he just saluted (military style) Eyal and said "See you're living up to your reputation Mr. Lavin. I'll organise your extraction personally. If you need my help getting your girls back, I offering. Damm good job… damm good job, all of you! Abby, you've outdid yourself, I'm proud of you!"

Eyal responded "Thanks for the offer. I don't know what's awaiting us but will keep your offer in mind."

Robert, Joan and Rivka were stunned by what had just gone down.

Eyal looked at Rivka, smiled and said. "Well, well, a wordless Rivka, this is a first for me. I must be getting good at this debriefing thing!"

Robert spoke "Eyal do you realize just what you and your team just uncovered. This is mindboggling. No wonder we couldn't figure out what was going on since the start of this/your Rescue Hans mission! I know you gave us the essentials, there are still lots of strings to be tied and answers to be gotten but this is unbelievable! I second Gibbs at telling you all… GOOD JOB. I'm also speechless and Sharon would certainly quip 'that's a first'! I trust you with my daughter's life, I know you'll do all in your power to rescue her."

Joan stood and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before she was able to speak "Eyal, Auggie, Eric, Robin, Vincent and new to me, Abby: I lift up my hat to all of you! An American pastor said 'I believe that in this next year, we're going to see something dramatic happen in the Middle East involving Israel that will change the course of history in the Middle East and impact the whole world.'

Well Eyal you and your team just did it! Congratulations for a job well done."

Rivka got up, went to Eyal and just touched his face with the back of her hand and whispered "You were always like a son to me and I can say without a doubt that you made your 'mother' proud my son."

That was more than Eyal could handle. A spy's first role is to stay covert… that meaning not openly acknowledged or displayed! He'd received congratulations before but these were … well a bit more than usual! It was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to lose it in front of his team. He was pulled by this resolved puzzle but also by Sharon's disappearance. He was hurting but now was not a time to show vulnerability! 'Lavin compose yourself, you are not alone and you have a rescue to organise.' Funny but that thought is just what he needed to put himself back into mission mode!

"Thank-you all for you recognitions, it's appreciated. But, I'll only be able to accept them when the 'full' team is present. My priority is now a rescue mission. Rivka, I need detailed footages of where you found the abandoned motorcycles. Also, I'd like Abby to analyse the blood that was found on the scene. One more thing: Can you get Sharon's and Ziva's handler, when they were teamed together at Kidon's. I'd like to talk to him/her on how those two behave in such situations. Auggie can predict Annie's moves but for Sharon and Ziva as a team… well let's say we need to have some guidance! Robin worked with both but never the two together. I am too close to both and emotionally involved with Sharon, I can't be objectives, the same goes for Robert. We need someone who can tell us or guide us on how those two think when together. I know/I heard, it's somewhat out of the ordinary."

Rivka face suddenly went blank and for a moment she seemed ready to faint. Eyal knowing her well was rapidly at her side. "I know this is a lot for you to take in after all you've being through. I'm being, as always, my irritating self and thinking only of my mission, sorry."

Rivka stopped him "I'm OK Eyal. I've been through worst… you of all people should know. It's your last request that could cause a problem. You can't imagine what a can of worm you are opening. I can't give you a name. That handler is more than on a need to know basis… he is out of touch and out of reach for all but two persons: me and our deputy director. Look, I'll see what I can do because there is a factor playing in our favour. A factor I cannot tell you. Trust me, I'll do my best."

Eric signaled to all that he was going to end the conference call. All said their farewells.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since Rivka had left. Eric signaled to Eyal that she was back with in tow an aged gentleman. Looking at the screen, Eyal felt he had seen that face before but for the likes of him, he couldn't remember where. Not like him not to remember a face. His 6th sense was telling him something was up.<p>

_'Lavin, what with these emotions! Sharon ESP must be rubbing off on you. Not like you to be this affected by the view of a man you think you know but know you don't! Well the only way to find out is to open the door and welcome Rivka's friend.'_

"Well Rivka, that was quick."

Eyal extended his hand to the man accompanying her. Again a mysterious sensation enveloped him as he shook the man's hand. _'Damm what is it with that man. I know that look, he's familiar but again I'm sure I don't know him'_

Rivka sat down with a 'LOOK' and Eyal knew that when that happened he needed to brace himself because some shit was going to be dumped on him. This time, since he hadn't crossed Rivka in any way or didn't have any 'protocol' he had not followed, he was at a lost for what was coming.

"Eyal remember you asked to meet with Ziva/Sharon's last handler…. Well he agreed to meet with you and the team. It surprized me but he's here and you should all sit down. It's now my turn to 'rock your world' as you Americans say.

Rivka looked at the man and said "You want to do the honors?"

The man stared deeply at them all, one by one, and just said:

"They are all spies, if they're as good as you said they are… they should be on to me by now. From what I'm reading, Eyal you're the only one on to something. Think my boy, you know I'm familiar but you know you don't know me personally. Come on, Ziva or Sharon knew me first and when they met a certain friend of yours, both of them called me in minutes of meeting that friend to asked if I was … well the person I was!"

Eyal and the rest were now greatly puzzled.

"Hey, you two tech opps…. if you search that face recognition database … it won't help. I'm an ex spy and handler so I know firsthand what you young people do for a living. Up until now, you haven't impressed me much! Come on people."

Eyal looked at him "From your accent, I'm guessing you're American, you a double of some sort?"

"Ah at last…one intelligent question. No, I'm not a double, but you are right I'm American. Double citizenship, was born in Israel by American parents. Moved to the states when I was 8, joined the army at 18 and was drafted by CIA at 24 but stayed in the army as a cover. Sounds familiar August Anderson. By the way, before I agreed to come here, read all of your files: Abby, Vincent, Eric, Auggie, Robin and Eyal you've all passed my own polygraph test… congratulations not many do!"

"What prompted you to leave the US/army and work for the Mossad?" Auggie ventured

"Was a bastard of a husband and father. Never could handle family life and I was making all miserable. I had spy hood in my blood, loved the army but it wasn't enough and I resented my family for taking the spy hood out of my life. So one day, I just left and punished myself by joining, not Mossad, but Kidon's. I never regretted my decision and knew my wife and daughters were better off without me. Kept track of all of them…I was a spy after all but that also made me realise that they (my daughters that is, my wife has since passed away) didn't want anything to do with me. They were/still are, mad at me and with reasons. I remember them by looking at the stars. They each have a constellation that reminds me of them, that's enough for this old man!"

At that remark Eyal's head shot up and the man nodded his head and put up a crooked smile Eyal knew very well! The man said. "By Georges, I think he got it ... Rivka!"

Eyal was now sure he knew at least the family name of this man and it was quite a shocker. That Sharon and Ziva were capable of keeping this bombshell to themselves was also quite surprising. He was even a bit… no a lot... mad at Sharon for not sharing this 'secret' with him. Realizing more and more that Sharon was a spy in every sense of the word made his stomach tightened a bit.

"Young man are you going to introduce me to your team because if I do the honors this is not going to show up well in your Mossad resume! Come on, stop feeling sorry because your girlfriend and Ziva are far better than you at facial recognitions!"

Eyal wave to Eric and Robin to come and join them.

"Team, I'd like you to meet Mr. Walker…. Annie's father."

To be continued!


	30. Chapter 30 - The dark side

**Chapter 30 – The dark side!**

To say that the news Eyal had just hit his team with was a shocker, was putting it lightly.

"Well, that got your attention! Your boss is right, I'm Annie's father. My full name is Isaac Walker. I'd love to get you all read in with my life story but we don't have that much time. If you're still around when this is all finished I promise you that you'll get the whole story….. that is if you want it! As I see it, and I'm sure Mr. Lavin and Rivka will agree with me, we have less than 24 hours, maybe only 12 as things are, to get those girls out alive. They only have a fighting chance because they are all spies and combat ready so to say."

Rivka and Eyal nodded in agreement.

Isaac continued "Mr. Lavin, this A-team is good but for this rescue mission to work, you've got to get back to the Mossad. They have the expertise and from what I hear and know, you are one of their best. Get your hide with your agency if you want to have a fighting chance to succeed, that's all I can say."

Eyal looked at the man with a stare that would have intimidated any normal person but Isaac was not impressed. He just chuckled at Eyal.

"Drop the Mr. Lavin, it's Eyal, not the time to be formal! I know full well that the Mossad is our best bet. I'll be running point on this mission, you've been out of the field for a bit. I'd prefer to be in control of my actions."

"No problems, it's your style! You need me, just use me as you deem fit. I've been out of the field for 19 years but still have assets in places you young people don't even think about. Frenememies, we use to call them. Already put in place some feelers and should get some news soon. I left the Mossad the same year Sharon gave birth to her daughter. But I've kept in touch and up to date so to say. I know all there is to know about this A-team, my daughters, Sharon and Ziva. I consider those last two as my daughters. Eyal, I thought for sure you and Annie would finished together, no pun intended Mr. Anderson."

"None taken and call me Auggie, like Eyal said, no time for formalities. I know we don't have time for your life story but can I ask at least a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you keep your reel life and yourself hidden from Annie once you saw she was walking in your footsteps?"

"It's complicated, very complicated but let me just say this: She was safer not knowing."

"She was... what changed"

"Vary observant, operative Anderson! Yes, recently something changed but like I said this is not the time and place. We have to concentrate on getting those girls out of the situation THEY put THEMSELVES in."

Auggie and Eyal heads shot up in unison "What?"

Isaac put on a KNOWN crooked smile and shook his head "Come with me and we'll look at the 'crime scenes'. See you young Grass_spy_hoppers still have things to learn!"

Eyal signaled to Eric to put on screen the videos Mossad had sent them plus the tapes gathered from the University's security cameras.

Isaac specified. "Eric, can you show them play by play and in split screens the University tapes."

"Sure, no problem."

As they were watching the tapes, the real scenario was playing out: Ziva, Sharon and Annie were playing roles... yes... but ones they had conjured up probably minutes before the gunmen made their appearances. The eyes, hand movements, Sharon's communication using her feet to Morse code and Ziva tapping her fingers doing the same thing.

Eyal looked at Isaac and all could see Eyal's jaw trembling as he spoke: "They had it all planned out!"

"Eyal, you will never be able to control those girls. One on one, they are manageable but together, I personally think no human being can tell or predict what they will and will not do! I know Ziva and Sharon well. I was the only handler that wanted to work with them. The reason was that I HELPED them work their problems on missions… giving them suggestions... not orders! Annie is as skilled and unpredictable as them. Together, they make an infernal trio. MI-6's Robert Jackson didn't know what a stick of dynamite he was handing you, Eyal. We are now 'devant le fait accompli' _(what is done is done)_ so to say."

Eyal and Auggie seemed to be lost in their thoughts. "Eyal, something is not right. We are missing an important element: How did they know the terrorist's MO?"

As soon as Auggie finished his sentence, one name came out of both (Auggie and Eyal) men mouths and got a smile from Isaac. "ROBIN"

Eyal turned to Robin. Hearing her name, her head shot up and she backed up slightly from where she was standing.

"You gave your sister the terrorist's possible game plan, didn't you?

Eyal's voice was quivering and he was having the hardest of time keeping his composure. Worst of all, Rivka and Isaac seemed to be enjoying observing him dealing with the present situation. A joy for a handler to see her best but very stubborn agent be caught up in a very emotional situation!

Robin was taking too long to answer for Eyal's liking.

"Robin, I won't ask you again! Did you give your sister your idea of what could happen?"

Hesitantly and near tears Robin just manage to say "Yes"

"Vincent did you know of any of this?"

Vincent looked at Robin disapprovingly and curtly said to Eyal. "No"

"Robin, can you tell us what those three were planning?"

Again she backed up a bit but was stopped by Vincent who nodded for her to answer Eyal's question.

"Yes" said Robin again.

"So they had this planned. What could they be thinking?"

Eyal was about to slam his hand on the table when Isaac quickly stopped him. Looking straight in Eyal's eye, he said.

"Eyal, calm down. As for what they were thinking….the same as you were when you and Ziva pulled that solo act when you went in the tunnel. Eyal, come to terms with the fact that the people you are working with are the best. You're one of them, you know that being a first class spy comes with a price. The bests take actions regular spies won't dare take or won't even think about. Nobody can explain why you do, and don't give me the bullshit phrases 'for the better good' or 'for my country'. You guys have one set of rules: Your own! These girls are your equal Eyal, time to start treating them accordingly. Auggie and I can help you with their possible moves but you're the one that knows how they think and act. Again...calm down, get over being frustrated with them, put yourself in their shoes and work the situation from there. It's the only way we/you are going to get them back alive."

Eyal just looked at Isaac. Never in his career had he been 'handle' in this way. He shifted his stare to Rivka and the smile she shot him melted even calmed his internal turmoil. Isaac must have also been one of the best spy and Handler in his time. No Wonder Isaac left wife and daughters to continue... he must, as Eyal, needed to field to be complete! For now Eyal had to admit, Isaac had a way to zero in on a situation and get to the point that was frightening... a bit as Annie could read him so well!

"Isaac, it takes one to know one. My feeling is that you've been there and done this before. Rivka, don't get me wrong, but this is the kind of 'help' I would have liked at some point in my career. After this is finished, we need to have a discussion about why you kept him hidden."

Isaac answered "Don't take it out on Rivka, she did what I asked. My last teaming was with Sharon and Ziva. The missions those girls handle under my directions made me realize I was not comfortable playing the game anymore. When you reach that point, there's no other way but out. Once a master spy/handler always a master spy/handler. Some can, as Rivka did, become directors (suits) but spy of your caliber, Eyal, either die in the field or retire to something completely different. That's what I did. And you are right, it's takes one to know one. I was just where you are at one point. Enough on the circle of life, we have three agents to rescue. Let's get to work!"

Eyal nodded "Robin, I'd like the full story, please. What went down between you four?"

Still not sure it was safe, Robin was hesitating. Vincent put his arms around her shoulder and whispered something to her and she began to talk:

"Eyal, we didn't mean to cross you. It all happened so fast. I did tell Sharon and Annie what I thought could happen so we planned accordingly. Vincent was with Ziva at this point. Sharon must have told Ziva but I didn't have time to read Vincent in. And after, I just couldn't get the nerves to come clean…."

Robin's voice failed her, she broke down and cried openly. Eyal realized that what his brother had told him was right: Robin was not ready to be back in the field. She might never be able to come back as an operative. Being imbedded to long in terrorist clans had had its consequences.

Taking a chair and sitting down besides Robin, Eyal adopted a protective brother attitude in order to reassure Robin

"Look, Robin, I need to know what Sharon, Annie and Ziva had planned. What do you know about their actions and where you supposed to be part of them?"

Robin look at Eyal and seemed reassured

"No, I wasn't supposed to be 'caught'. We were to organize ourselves for Jacques to be secured, Sharon to be caught and Ziva/Annie were to pursue Sharon. We were to eliminate all but Sharon's driver. It all went as planned.

Before entering the Music School, Ziva had noticed the gunmen and motorcycles. She signaled them to me and I recognized one of the gunmen. I knew exactly what was going to go down. Eyal, you guessed right, they are from the Quwasumeh Clan. I spent about six month with them and know firsthand how they operate."

Looking at Isaac, Robin continued "They don't have 24…. it's more like 12 or less if they don't escape. Annie and Ziva were not supposed to be caught but were to follow Sharon. They were to uncover where the Clan was holding Sharon and report back to you Eyal for what to do next. I don't know what went wrong but I can only guess the Clan had backups waiting for them. That is not their normal MO but it's been more than a year since I studied them. Lots can change in a year."

Eyal looked at Robin, he knew she was keeping something from him. He'd seen that 'woman's' look once before.

"Robin, why were you not part of the plan to follow Sharon? You're the expert in that field. As I see it, Annie should have stayed with Jacques and Vincent."

Robin nodded and Eyal was now sure he knew why. He approached Robin and whispered "Does Vincent know? If not, it's time you tell him."

Turning toward Vincent "Vincent think you two have some talking to do. Here are my keys, take Robin for a romantic supper. Stay close and take a couple of our guards with you. We are not in the Hamas rockets range but we never know. Be careful."

Vincent took Eyal's keys and looked stunned. He grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her towards him. "Are you OK? What's up?"

"Please, let's get out of here. You should hear this from me first. I waited too long already!"

As soon as they were off, Auggie stopped Eyal and said

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

To that both Isaac and Rivka said in unison 'Yes' before Eyal even had a chance to open his mouth.

Auggie continued. "Best news I've heard in the last 4 hours…It's the way out she needs. Just hope Vincent is ready to be a Daddy! Now we got to get back to our girls. What's the plan Eyal?"

"Look, I'm going in alone. It's the only way, it's how I work best. Eric, Abby plus Vincent and Robin when they get back, I arranged an extraction with Gibbs. There's an U.S. Navy warship and marines that is to remain on standby near the coast of Israel as a security precaution as the Gaza Strip conflict between Israel and Hamas continues to escalate. I want the four of you on it. We will join you if and when we can. Auggie and Isaac, you head to Mossad headquarters. Rivka, can you arrange for them to have the needed security clearances? I know, it's very unusual. If needed, I'm sure Robert can talk to our director."

"Won't be needing Robert's help, Eyal. Glad to have you back on board. Must admit I missed you! I'll be staying close to Isaac and Auggie. Mossad and CIA don't usually mix well together, going to need eyes on your man here." Rivka touched Auggie's shoulder.

"No worry Rivka, I'm blind remember. I just want to get my girl out of here. I'm in this as a boyfriend and handler and not CIA! Please believe me."

"I do believe you but as for trusting you... well …. Look you're CIA! Nevertheless you'll need to be escorted trust or not. Better me than Samir, our director!"

Isaac went to Rivka. "Rivka, take Auggie with you. I'll follow shortly. I need to talk to Eyal."

As Rivka and Auggie left, Isaac approached Eyal. "Son, be careful. This mission is a personal one, maybe to personal. A lot is as stake for all of us. From experience, I know I can turn my personal emotions off and from what I heard of you, that's also one of your strong points. Buts it's a first for you going in while being in love with one of the spies you have to rescue! One piece of advice, forget about her as a girlfriend, she's a spy in need of an extraction. If you don't, we'll… we might be bringing back four bodies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, it's my plan to stay as focus as possible. Those three girls mean a lot to me. I know what the stakes are!"

Eyal was looking at Isaac with a slight smile as he continued: "Have a question. You might not want to answer it but I will know one way or another. How and why did you hide your affair with Rivka for the last 19 years?"

Isaac just smiled "Told Rivka you'd figure it out. Mr. Lavin, you are right but I prefer, as I said at the beginning to tell my… our story after we get those girls to safety."

"Another fact I need to clarify… You never referred once to Annie as your daughter, was your parting that bad?"

"You sure are a curious spy! Just told you I'm good at keeping my personal feelings at bay. Annie and Danielle, since I exited their lives, were no longer my daughters but assets I needed to protect. When the day comes when I can consider them as daughters, I'll behave as a father. That is… if they want me as a father figure. See that just what you have to do on this mission. I've been successful at it for 19 years. It's the only way, I assure you Eyal."

Eyal put his head down and gave Isaac an admiring glance. "I know, just hope I can pull it off!"

"Love can be a handicap for a spy. It's a button your enemies can push. But you and Sharon have something going for yourself: You're both well accomplished in your respective careers and both have failed with a civilian marriage…. Just as I have! But sorry to say, it won't always be smooth sailing. Now, let's get to back to business, we'll have time to chat later! We have three dynamite sticks to rescue!"

Eyal shook his head in agreement. He had just met this man but they had a lot in common. For the first time in his career Eyal could relate to someone who had been through some of the same experiences he had. He was even looking forwards to having some discussion with Isaac but before a dark mission awaited him. One he knew would be one of the hardest of his career. His dark side needed to surface, he just hope Sharon would be able to handle this side of him…..she hadn't seen yet!

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31 -The Circle of life

**Would love to read your opinions on this chapter, please review, it help me continue!**

**Chapter 31 – The circle of life**

Eyal needed, before going on his mission, to tie a couple of strings:

**First: Call to Robert**

"Robert, I'm going in to rescue our three girls. I'm not asking but telling you: It's going to be a solo mission with Auggie as my handler_. (Eyal purposely left out the second handler, Annie's dad out of the conversation... not time to read in Robert on that front!) _ Our day to day here is tensed and dangerous. Can't put the team, well what's rest of it, in jeopardy. Mossad has the expertise and I self-appointed myself to run point."

"I figured that much. Eyal! I'm not going to stop you. You'd also be my choice for this mission. Your agency is better equipped to handle you and this rescue. Just be careful and if MI-6 can help, you know how to reach me. I'll call your director and thank him for his collaboration in helping rescue a CIA, MI-6 and ex-NCIS/Mossad agents."

"I'm sure our director will appreciate… never was big on the sucking up strategies! Changing subject here, we need a safe exit out of Israel for Jacques. He's not safe and with me going under, don't want to use any team member as a babysitter. Was going to leave him with Rivka and the Mossad but decided against it. Rivka and Jacques are safer not knowing each other for the time being. Who knows, in these times, if a mole is not lurching around my agency? I'm not there on a day to day basis so can't sense the operational situation. I got a couple of ideas for a safe exit but would like your input. Jacques knows only that the people helping/protecting him are spies, nothing else."

"I'd like to protect that young man. If he's only half on the one I have with me, at the moment, he's worth the effort. I might have an opportunity: There's an MI-6 plane leaving shortly with four of our best counter-terrorist experts. It's to help the Mossad deal with the present situation, call it inter-agency cooperation or sucking up strategies! I know CIA is also sending some operatives. MI-6's plane will be flying in and out in less than an hour, Israel's dictated security conditions. Seems airport security can't be guaranteed. Is there a way you can get him on-board on such short notice? If you give me the go ahead, I'll personally board that plane with my agents and escort him back an MI-6 safe house."

"Wasn't asking that much but I'll take you up on your offer. I'll see to it that he's on that plane. I only need the flight plan."

"OK, those plans are already arrange with Mossad. I'll inform them that you are cleared to have that information. Trust you know who to **play up to**!"

Eyal laughed silently, typical MI-6 intellect! Robert was not Sharon's biological father but those two were the most resourceful spies he knew for using coded tactics to cover their tracks. For Sharon, it was Morse code while sighing/talking and with Robert, it was the number of vowels in 3 out of place words. 'Play up to' – 3 vowels, so the third flight plan would be the true one! The 'y' in these out of place words was not considered a vowel because it was coupled with another vowel. Not many Hebrew or Arab speaking terrorists could decode that grammar rule: vowels = A,E,I,O,U and sometimes Y!

Eyal continued "Robert have some other news but you might want to sit down for this one. What I'm going to tell you is personal. I was tasked to inform you."

"Out with it Eyal, with Sharon missing, let's say my patience is not up to its normal high standards. What did Robin do?"

Again, Eyal laughed but could not keep it silent this time! "Believe me Robert, she didn't do anything wrong! You're going to be a granddad!"

"What, how…."

"Do you really need me to explain the how?"

"Eyal, you're serious, it's not a joke?"

"Never thought it would take you this long to grasp… Robert, she's pregnant…. Vincent and Robin are going to be parents and you a granddad."

Not getting an answer, Eyal replied "Robert, you still there?"

"I'm still here, just taking in the news. I didn't even know her and Vincent were a couple! Jesus… that team of yours seems to be a wellspring for couples, now babies. Lavin that wasn't part of our deal, hell….feels like I hired Cupidon!"

"Believe me Robert, it's none of my doing: Jewish Mysticism and a special number associated with love, weddings and life in general seems to be glued to me! Any guesses?

Robert thought about it and chuckled "And the lucky number is…7!

Seem that number is an important part of this mission!

7, the Biblical # in Hebrew for perfection

If you add the "INDIVIDUAL" digits of each specific date of the current 4 Blood Moons you get: a. 4_/15/2014_=4+1+5+2+1+4=1**7**** b**. _10/8/2014_=1+8+2+1+4=16=1+6=**7**, c. _4/4/2015_=4+4+2+1+5=1+6=**7 ** d) 9/28/2015=9+2+8+2+1+5=2_**7**_

7 original A-team members – Me, Sharon, Auggie, Annie, Vincent, Eric and Andy

7 new couples: You/Ima, MP/Jake, Sharon/me, Vincent/Robin, Gaby/Hanna and our last ones Eric/Abby. Not to forget Annie/Auggie still going strong!

7 young ghost people presumed to be used as live baits to create a well-orchestrated hell between Israel and its neighbors in 2014! (14/2 = 7)

And another, just for the fun of it all… Cupidon has 7 letters.

Robert had to laugh at Eyal's monologue!

"You can stop… I get the picture…Eyal. Let's say I prefer to sum it up to '_Must be something in Israel's water!'_ Now, let's get back with Robin's situation. This changes things for me. Eyal, would like for her and Vincent to also get on MI-6's plane. I'm responsible for leaving her in the field when I should have seen the burnout signs. Now, there's no way in hell I won't do all that is possible to make sure she's safe."

"Robert, I have their exit covered. Both of them are going to be escorted on a Navy warship that Jethro Gibbs has secured for us. I trusts him, Robert. Robin will be safe."

"I know of Gibbs, but Eyal, Robin is my daughter and I want... no I need to be there for her...please!"

Eyal surprised himself at feeling for Robert. _'What's happening with you, Lavin: Annie's losing some empathy and you're gaining what she's loosing! Not good man... not good, get a grip!'_

"OK Robert. Can't guaranty she'll agree... but I'll talk to her about your plan."

"Thanks, Eyal. I owe you one! Stay safe, son!"

"Will do, keep you posted on my actions. Would like you to activate that small gadget of yours. It might be useful."

Eyal was signaling to Robert to re-activate the tracking device that Sharon had stuck on his watch while he was on his mission to rescue Hans. That device was not really used for tracking but more for signaling to its followers that the agent wearing in was either dead or in a near death situation! Robert knew full well the implication of Eyal's demand. Making Robert's next words more difficult to say:

"I'll be praying for your safe return, all four of you!"

**Second: Settle things with the Mossad and Rivka**

Entering the Mossad headquarters on King Saul Boulevard in Tel Aviv, Eyal begins planning his operation against the Quwasumeh Clan. This mission had a personal and professional side. The Mossad had agreed to back him in the rescues of the three girls but … like always what agencies gives…. they always ask for more in return: Eyal was tasked at permanently neutralizing the Quwasumeh clan. That meant eliminating all close family members and identified supporters. Quite a task for a single man 'team' but this was the kind of mission Eyal thrived upon.

It had been nearly a year since Eyal had directly worked for his agency. Getting to Rivka's office seemed to take forever. Friends and colleagues knowing of his latest assignment wanted to salute his loyalty to his Agency and country!

Jacob and Rufus (Sharon and Eyal's often partner in crime!) were waiting for him just outside Rivka's office.

Jacob was the first to speak "Just wanted to offer our help if you ever need it. Rumor has it you are going in as a _"combatant," (a term designating a deep-cover operative tasked with working in hostile milieus)._

_"Guys, since when do you listen to the agency's rumor mill? You should know better."_

_Rufus took over "Eyal, please don't… not with us. You're going __'combatant'__ to rescue Sharon, Ziva and a CIA operative. Plus, your orders are to put a 'deadly' end to the Quwasumeh Clan."_

_"Look, won't lie to you guys, don't know the source of your intel but yes those are my orders. How widespread is this 'rumor'?" _

_Eyal was worried for his and the girl's safety if all knew about his orders. This deep-cover missions needed absolute secrecy for it to have a chance of success. If all knew about the exact terms, this mission was doomed._

_"No worry Eyal, the rumor has it that you got engaged and are running a last but very dangerous mission for the Mossad. Since Jacob has become Rivka's second in command, we have some 'proprietary' information. You can trust us."_

_"Good, that's more like it! Look, I have Auggie Anderson of the CIA and an ex-Mossad handler in the _Neviot room. I'll inform them of your offer. They are going to be my handlers on this mission. If I need any help, they'll be the ones contacting you. Thanks, your offer to help it's greatly appreciated!"

"No problem Eyal. Be careful and bring back our girl. By the way congrats on you engagement! We need to celebrate that when you return."

"I sure hope we will!"

Funny the Mossad's headquarters had always felt like a sanctuary from the hustle and bustle of field missions. Today, Eyal was a stranger in his former second home. He was embarking in a new phase of his life and Mossad would no more be directly part of it. It felt strange but it was time and the right thing to do.

Rivka looked up from the paperwork she was sorting through and a smile (very subtle) crept up on her face. Eyal had always been her 'favorite' agent (also her best by far!). She knew the man was here for some sort of closure of their long partnership. He had always been straightforward with her. His decision to get engaged to Sharon also meant he had to severe ties with the Mossad. Rivka was pained to see him go but happy that he had found a woman that he could, at long last, relate to. She never imagine that this tall, handsome but very dark nature man would be able to find true love plus trust another human being enough to let his guards down but, the impossible had happened. Rivka knew Sharon well. She had had to 'babysit' her and Ziva for three years. Those were, she had to admit, the worst years of her Mossad career. Those two girls gave her trouble from the first day they were paired together!

"So Mr. Lavin, what can I do for you today?"

"Rivka, stop the bantering! You know full well why I'm here, give me the papers I need to sign."

"Eyal, can we just talk a bit. The papers can wait, they'll be there when you get back. I missed working with you and would like just to talk through your actions on this mission as we usually do. It's our last as a team, please don't severe our ties just right now."

"Rivka, I won't change my mind. I'm engaged to be married to a spy from a rival agency. You know I can no longer work for the Mossad. There is and never will be an exception in that rule. I know the rules and accept them."

"Eyal, I know full well this is our last 'partnership' but I would prefer we get through the paperwork once the mission is finish. Please, I just need more time to come to term with your decision. Can you do this one favor for me?"

"OK Rivka but you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"What are you going to do Eyal, become an MI-6 agent? I can't see that happening! The A-team is not a safe haven for inter-agency marriages. Checked with Robert and the rules of your mother agency prevail. Sharon will also have to leave MI-6 or … she could re-join the Mossad, maybe even drag Ziva with her!"

"Rivka, get off that path, you of all people should know where my heart is! Didn't want to talk about my plan since nothing is finalized but I owe you at least this! It goes without saying that this conversation will stay within these walls."

"Eyal, I value my life to much to cross you. Your secret will be safe with me and I'm honored that you trust me enough to share it with me. I have a hunch…. remember I know you well, Lavin. Looking at the man I have in front of me today, I can see, the experience with the A-Team changed you in many ways, mostly for the good: It made you realize your capacities as a very capable leader, boss or 'suit' as you call us! But, you also have a need for field action. In my mind, there is only on way to satisfy your need for action, control, integrity all the while being loyal to your country and future wife: Join the rapidly growing and lucrative Private Security Sector. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there and it's more and more difficult for spy agencies and governments to give stability and protection to their people. Am I on the right track?"

Eyal shook his head. "Rivka, I'm impressed, you've nailed it perfectly. A long lost friend or more an ex-asset contracted me about a month ago. He's retiring and his sons are assholes and not trustworthy. He has a terminal cancer and his company is up for grabs. He offered to sell it to me and I'm seriously thinking about it. Leaving my accountant look at the financial part of it, I'm digging on the business side. Must say I'm impressed and even 'excited' at the possibilities. It started out as a division of an insurance firm and became independent in 1982. Based in London, England, with 36 offices around the world and about, one is in Tel Aviv! **Dark Control** is an international professional services and consulting firm 'helping organizations manage political, integrity and security risks in complex and hostile environments.' Dark Control focuses on intelligence, investigation services, strategic consultancy, expert analysis and in-depth investigations. Their specialties are handling sensitive political issues and providing practical on the ground protection and support. Dark Control generated $223.32 million in revenue in 2013. "

"Dark Control, Eyal… You do know it's ranked the 7th most powerful private security companies in the world. It's typically you and it's the best future you can carve for yourself. Got news for you… we hired them many of times. Well, well, well, seem we will meet again Mr. Lavin!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Rivka, It's not a done deal. Haven't talk to Sharon or Robert about it. Boss, we need to get back to the present and leave the future where it should be... in the future. You have the file on my targets, I presume?

"You're right, thanks for the 'back to earth' slap! I needed it. But Eyal, don't leave that opportunity pass, it's a one in a lifetime offer and you are the right man for the job. You should know that the Mossad doesn't plan on renewing its participation with the A-team. Seems we aren't ready for the 'open collaboration' MI-6 preconizes. So Eyal looks like you have but three choices: Stay, leave or renew yourself. Secure that deal before going on this mission Eyal. This is my last piece of advice on this matter, I know I need to forget!"

She winked at Eyal and he bent over and kissed both her cheeks.

They discussed the file: 8 to 12 identified targets to eliminated, three possible locations (giving by Robin) where the clan could be holding the girls and as a bonus, Mossad's intelligence had succeeded in locating two 16 year old twin sisters that had no fingerprints and were recently 'abandoned' by their parents. The same pattern as the two Jakes! They had been picked up and where held in safe location until they could be safely relocated.

"Eyal your team should be proud of itself. It managed to save 4 out of 6 Israeli's youth. Those young people where destine to be 'martyrs' in some sort of diabolical plan to 'liberate' this country! We are still looking for one more person. (To total 7) as that very weird girl, Abby I think, deducted. Eyal, from myself, the Mossad and Israel, please accept our most sincere '_Job well done and Thank-You. I am proud of what you and that team accomplished_.' When this is over, I'm told they will hold a special presentation in the Knesset, in front of the Legislative committee (a covert one that is... you are spies after all!)'.

That Eyal was not expecting this show of gratitude from Rivka Singers! His relationship with Rivka had always been very professional and heart to heart thank-you's were not part of it! He was wordless and maybe it was the tension of his lurking mission, but he lost his usual self-control. Rivka knowing her man well sensed it and was there to hug him. A first for both!

"OK Lavin, this is as far as I'm going, you're not getting my hanky so hold the tears! Let's get back to work. You have your targets and protocol (one you won't follow but one can always hope!). Get to work and follow our usual rule in this world of terrorists and clandestine intelligence; 'Don't get caught.'

Eyal just shook his head, laughed and said "By way of deception thou shalt do war - that's how we play the game! It's the only way for the Mossad. Rivka, this Clan took something personal from me and I'll pursue these enemies with extreme intents. They will not be able to hide from my grasp. That's my personal promise to you and this agency!"

"Just stay focus and safe. You were always the best for this type of missions because you were able to separate your personal life from your work life. I intend on going to your wedding not your funeral. Am I clear…. friend?"

"Will do, Rivka, will do. By the way you are not off the hook for Mr. Isaac Walker. He must have told you I guessed you and him were … how can I say this… together." Eyal's sideway glance made Rivka smile.

"Eyal, we will sit down and talk, I promise. There is more to this matter than meets the eye. But yes, we have been together for quite a bit. The agency only found out a short while ago mostly because of my coma."

"Can you just answer a question that's been on my mind? Two years ago, I quit the Mossad because you tasked me with a deceit mission I could not complete: Annie was our target… How did that one go over with your 'lover'?

"Remember me saying to you 'We all had a role to play and a price to pay' well mine was as big as yours... only I couldn't tell you! I manage to hide it from Isaac while the mission was on going but when you quit it all blew up in my face. It took him less than 24 hours to get the REAL reason you quit. It was touch and go for a while for me and him, it nearly ended our relationship. He still has a lot of clout with the Agency. It took one meeting with our Director and Annie was off limits FOREEVER to the Mossad. Eyal, you are his equal in so many ways! Hey, just a thought… you are going to need some experience and trusted personnel in that Security firm of yours… Your asset having cancer, you might be in need of an old but experienced soul!"

Eyal looked at Rivka and nodded approvingly!

After leaving Rivka, Eyal followed her advice and sealed the deal to buy Dark Control, private security firm. He made one happy man in doing so. His ex-asset was ecstatic. He could now go about what little time he had left in his life in more happy ways, knowing his company was in very good hands!

Eyal felt a knotting sensation in his gut; thinking he should have talked to Sharon before doing so but now with her missing, time was of essence. This should have been a discussed and mutual decision. In Eyal's defence, his friend's cancer was advance and this mission's outcome was not guaranteed, so better be safe than sorry and buy the company!

Sharon had briefly mentioned the consequences of them getting engaged. He had secured her by telling her that he had it covered, that they should enjoy the moment and talk about it when the mission was over. Nothing more was said. Eyal knew Sharon placed their relationship before her career. Being a spy was not at the exclusion of everything else in her life. She was able to balance a civilian life and her spy career like he had never seen done before. He, on the other hand, was not ready to abandon his way of life. For spies like Eyal, Ziva and Annie, they needed to be in the field, it was how they defined their life. Sharon did not have the same roots, she didn't need field action to live her life. Maybe it was because she was born in spy hood, her being a mother had made her redefine her priorities at one point…or maybe the terrible near death experience she had lived through when his sister Sarah had met her death or again not wanting to do what her own mother had done (dying on a mission when Sharon was only 8), whatever reasons, Sharon attitude, while on a mission, was more as a game players than a problem solver! She was good at what she did but if she had Annie's or Ziva's go get it attitudes, she could be exceptional… but what would it give her? Sharon was still somewhat of a mystery for him especially how she could turn her spy side off! It's that duality and carefree attitude that had intrigue and attracted him to her from the first day he had met her.

She had surprised him at succeeding in making him enjoy life in ways he didn't think possible for the hardened man he had become. He still had a long way to go but for the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to building a future instead of living only in the present with no expectation whatsoever for the future. What better way to not be afraid of dying while on a mission!

Meeting up with Auggie and Isaac, he was now armed and mission read. Isaac had analysed the photo of where Mossad had found the abandoned motorcycle. By the amount of blood, he could assumed, if it was Sharon and Annie's blood that they were not hurt bad. The fact that they did not kill them on site was a sign that they had something more grandiose to play out… giving Eyal a small time opening to attempt his rescue.

Reading out loud the file Rivka had left him, he and Isaac weren't learning anything new but, for Auggie's benefit, he read: The Quwasumeh clan: Estimated number of people belonging to the clan, about 10 000, making it one of the three largest clans in the Mount Hebron region. At least 15 members of the family were killed during the second intifada, nine of them while committing suicide attacks against Israel. All of the terrorists lived in the Aba Qatila neighborhood, within a radius of less than 1 kilometer (0.6 mile) from one another. Whenever the head of the terrorist organization within the clan was assassinated or arrested by Israel, one of his brothers or cousins was selected to replace him.

He now had a rendez-vous with the MI-6 plane. He had arrange for Jacques, Robin and Vincent to be part of the refueling and ground team. Three Mossad agent stationed in London where on the plane. Robin and company would go in and the agents would be the ones going out! All went as plan. He also received a text from Gibb informing him that Abby and Eric had made it safely to the US warship. Now nothing was stopping him from infiltrating a very dangerous Clan.

With Isaac help all was arrange for Eyal to get to the Aba Qatila neighborhood. Going in was going to be a breeze, he has passed as a Hamas supporter many a times in missions. He elected to join in a Muslim Brotherhood large pro-Hamas demonstration that was planned in nearby Aba Qatila. The demonstration was sparked by Egypt's administrative court dissolving the political party of the now banned Muslim Brotherhood and ordered its assets liquidated.

He had the necessary fake ID's. The tricky part would be finding where the girls might be held prisoners. Important fact to figure out…..before he bombed the whole place!

Demonstrations where THE place for young Muslim and Hamas supporters to boasts about holding Israeli's and foreign prisoners.

As he had though, he had no problem infiltrating the demonstration. Now he was in listening mode. Nothing so far plus Eyal was not impress with many chanting "Death to Israel" and urging the Palestinians to step up rocket salvos against Israeli towns and cities. Let's say he wasn't the most active participant in this demonstration.

Walking with a couple of young men and trying his best to chant 'Death to Israel' slogans, he was annoyed with small pebbles being thrown at his back. Every time he turned around, he could not catch the pebble pitcher in action. He had to hold it together for him not to resort to Hebrew swear words! The more he walked, the more the pebbles were hitting his back with force. _'This has to stop, don't know the who and why but somebody is out to get to me'_

Scanning the entourage, suddenly he caught the eyes of a familiar face. His heart rate accelerated quickly, there on the side of the street was Annie in Jilbab and Niqab, her entire body and face covered. She blended in perfectly. Now how for them to meet without attracting attention. Women and men did not protest together. This was a men's only even.

It was Annie who gave him the means to 'tend' to her! As Eyal past next to her, she simulated fainting and felt to the ground. Eyal was rapidly to her side saying out loud that he was a doctor. He rapidly picked her up and got her to the nearest fountain for him to be able to 'cool' her down. As he expected, no one took notice, wanting the Death of Israel was far more important!

"Eyal, what took you so long?" were Annie's first words

Eyal just looked at her "What took me so long?! What where you expecting, the full cavalry to come to your rescue! Annie, you girls planned this mess, a normal person would have left you to die! How did you find me?"

"Been attending every demonstrations around here since more than 24 hours. Ziva told me that's probably how you'd make you entry. Was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Well remember me to thank Ziva after I blow her head off for staging this stupid plan!"

"Never mind Eyal, we have 2 hours to stop them from slashing Sharon and Ziva throat before exposing them as the daughters of a present and past spy agency director. TV crews and even the after slaying parties are already organized. Eyal we have to get them out of there"

WHAT? Eyal was livid, the situation was more dire than he had imagine! If they knew about Sharon and Ziva's real identity that meant the girls had talked…. Meaning they had probably been beaten to the core.

"Annie how are they physically?"

"Bad Eyal, when I left them, both of them could barely stand and those bast_ds where hitting them with all they could find. It was Ziva that talked them into holding off the beating since they were more 'valuable' alive than dead. That where she told them who they were. That's where I left them to come and wait for you."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes and Ziva said you aren't going to like it!

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32 - I quit the Mossad

_The next chapter (# 33) will be my last. Would really like your opinion, Haven't got any reviews for my lasts chapters, don't know quite what to think about that! Seems season 5 is not gathering as much interest for writing fanfictions. The characters have changed so much from what was being written about them, a lot lost their 'souls' so to speak. The only ones I can rekindle with are the Campbell's! I still have some ideas for the Eyal character. Just would like to know if somebody is interested in reading them._

**Chapter 21 – I quit the Mossad**

This two hours' time line Annie had just mentioned was putting this whole mission in jeopardy. Eyal realized he had to come up with another ground plan. Ah… the advantages of working alone! He liked his time with the A-team but had come to realize that his niche was the single person 'team'. He missed the liberty of action it procured plus the possibility of changing courses of actions without the safety of others to think about it. The real Eyal Lavin was back!

"Annie, we need to talk one on one. Our best 'safe house' would be the Government hospital. Get your 'acting skills' up to par and take into consideration that we are in Hebron H1. H1 is under Palestinian Authority, civil and security control. My fake ID is one of a Palestinian native, doctor without border trained in Canada and for today replacing a friend as a guide for the Hebron Dual Narrative Tour."

"Good cover, Eyal. Working on your own or the Mossad? You seem to be _in control._"

" «Chasse le naturel et il revient au galop!» (_French for__ '__The leopard can't change its spots'). _ For this mission, I'm back with the Mossad with a touch of CIA….Auggie is helping me. _(Eyal didn't mention Annie's father… not the time!)._ Seems he's the best for reading your working mind, Neshama and I can pretty much well predict Ziva's! Luckily it seems we won't need to read any of you girl's very unpredictable and sometime twisted plans!"

Eyal shot Annie a look that would freeze in place a normal person!

Annie defiantly lifted her nose at him but her smile was a friendly one.

"Welcome back my mysterious and loner spy-friend... long-time no see that dark and deep stare of yours, love it!"

Eyal just chuckled!

While talking, with the help of dirt, mud and a bit of Annie's dark blue mascara, they created her a very nasty looking ankle. Eyal knew the wait at the hospital would be long giving them the necessary privacy they needed to plan the extraction of Ziva and Sharon plus his destruction/elimination of the Quwasumeh Clan.

Getting Annie through triage and out with a low priority need for treatment went smoothly. Eyal asked or more charmed the treating nurse into getting him and Annie to wait in a small isolated room. As soon as they were alone, the debriefings on both side began.

"Neshama, we don't have much time but believe me when this is all over you girls are going get my view of this mess you put yourselfves in."

"Eyal, …"

"Not now, you'll have time to explain. For now, we have our work cut up for us and very little time. Where are they holding Sharon and Ziva?"

"Eyal, we have quite a 'situation', as you always say. Ziva and Sharon are held in the Ali Al-Baqa Mosque…."

Eyal face dropped "What …?"

"Told you, you wouldn't like it!" Annie continued

"Eyal, time or not, you need to listen to what happened, it's critical to plan our next actions: We crashed the motorcycles in downtown Tel Aviv, planted some blood to make it as if we had been caught by the Mossad for the kidnapers and by the kidnappers for the Mossad! The time it took for each party to sort it out gave us time to get a plan together. Ziva had overheard where they were taking Sharon. She rapidly got both of us in the underground of that Mosque. We were able to see/listen Sharon's interrogations. Hearing their plans made Ziva realise that she had to get 'kidnapped'. Eyal, Ziva want you to know: _The Clan's leaders, both in Gaza and abroad, have called for the 'forcing' of a third intifada - or Palestinian uprising, by publically killing off Sharon, a British citizen. Seem they want to recreate the uprising, being its 20th anniversary, of the Ibrahimi Mosque Massacre_. Ziva concluded that Sharon was not going to be able to cope by herself, it was too big of a situation. Ziva needed to get to Sharon and that's just what she did, passing as Mossad agent. They took her in. Ziva simulated her breaking down and gave them the information of who they were really holding (her and Sharon being spies and the daughters of past and present directors of important spy agencies). Ziva presumed that it would buy them time. There that's where we are at!"

Eyal expired heavily, he now realized how right Ziva had been! The hiding place being a Mosque that severely limited his actions. Eyal was a spy and the success of his missions were always imperative but he was, well as much as he could, respectful of other cultures and/or religions!

"OK, again this changes how I can conduct my mission. Don't want to attract worldwide attention to my actions by destroying a Mosque, especially not in these times!"

"Eyal, care to explain what happened 20 years ago. I'd read up on it but let's say communications are a luxury at this time."

Eyal shook his head, expired loudly and spoke: "The Cave of the Patriarchs massacre: Twenty years ago, on 25 February 1994, a certain Baruch Goldstein, an American Jewish settler from Brooklyn, New York, member of the Kach movement (an now outlawed terrorist organization) walked into the Ibrahimi Mosque in the Palestinian city of Hebron, in the occupied West Bank. It was during the Muslim fasting month of Ramadan. He opened fire, killing 29 Palestinian men and boys and injuring dozens more, before his victims overwhelmed him and beat him to death. Annie, you must remember, there are normal people on these grounds (in H1 and H2) who have nothing to do with the wider agendas of their governments, Clans or religious factions. The actions of extremists on both sides are in no way reflective of the people in both countries who go about their day-to-day lives while all this is going on. People who see each other as neighbours and who are calling for the same thing – resolution and peace."

"Don't worry Eyal, I'm well aware of that. I consider that the job I'm doing, that WE are doing, is for these people! What does this 'massacre' have to do with Sharon and Ziva planned execution?"

"My guess is that by us 'rescuing' Jake/Jacques and Mossad pulling out of circulation another set of twins (16 year old girls), we put a damper on their plans to, in some sordid way, kill those kids, as martyr and with an end result of putting Israel, it's neighbors and world leaders up against each other! Giving Israel the sympathy needed to crush the Hamas. That Quwasumeh Clan is really working against the Hamas and in a twisted way for Israel. With their 'Martyrs' out of reach, they needed something big to be successful. This 'anniversary' plus Sharon/Ziva being the daughters of directors of two of the most important spy agencies….. They now have a suitable backup plan!"

"Eyal, I don't understand. That Clan is working against the Hamas. How can that be?"

"Like our team figured out, it was all planned about 20 years ago (the Jake/Jacques being 19). I just linked this diabolical plan to the Mosque Massacre. My guess is that massacre was, as rumored, a planned event. That happening must not have had the wanted conclusions so our then Mossad director, Ziva's dad and our country leader came up with a long term plan: Create a team of 7, make them nobodies with no traces of their existence. When the time came, they could mold/invent the kids' respective 'history' to whatever was needed for their 'murders' to attract international sympathy for Israel's retaliating with force against the Hamas. My guess is that the Quwasumeh Clan is a fabricated one, put in place with the only goal to create havoc between Israel and Hamas. The death of these two men made the plan to change and they're still details that are unclear to me but they are unimportant. We now have the basis and we have to rescue Sharon and Ziva."

"This is so unbelievable! So Ziva was right in turning herself in, feigning her breaking down and telling all."

"Yes Annie, Ziva plan was brilliant and it's the only reason Sharon is still alive. You have to know that I was tasked not only to recue you three but to wipe out the Quwasumeh clan. With what you've just told me, the priority is to rescue Sharon and Ziva. After we get them out of the Mosque, you'll get them to Hebron H2 (Israel's Hebron) with IDF's help. IDF knows of me being here, a Mossad extraction team is standing by and have instructions to get you all to Jerusalem's hospital. My uncle En will take over from there. I'll stay to set off a domino kind of firebombing in a location only known to me and Auggie."

"Eyal no, I'll want to help you. As soon as Ziva and Sharon are safe with IDF, WE are going in to complete the job. I'm no more a rookie Eyal. I can operate this kind of mission."

"Don't have time to argue with you… anyway you'll do as you very well please so what's the point! Annie, I need a detailed plan of where they are held and what you know about their physical condition."

Annie realised Eyal he was genuinely annoyed. She was uncomfortable with his reaction but bit the bullet and continued

"Physically, they are beaten up but from what I could see, no broken bones or deadly injuries. Ziva seemed to put a stop to the beatings by telling them who they were…. "

Annie hesitantly looked at Eyal and handed him a small piece of paper. It was the detailed location of where the girls were being kept. Eyal looked at the piece of paper, the drawings and explanations where written in red… and it wasn't ink! He touched the paper delicately and shivered. "Ziva gave you this?"

"Yes, Eyal… Ziva is an extreme spy/person. She cut herself pretty bad and used her blood as ink. She casually told me it was not a first for her!"

"I know of Ziva's ways, Annie…. believe me…. I know! Annie, we have two colleagues to rescue, you up to following my directions? If not, I'm going to ask you to stay here."

"I'm with you, and promise to follow your lead."

"OK then. We now have 90 minutes left before they execute both of them, let's get to that Mosque. It's a short kilometer walk from the hospital. We are going to pass by the fountain where we first met. I stashed some 'equipment' there."

Annie and Eyal were now in a small underground tunnel. Annie guided Eyal to the place where she had observed Sharon and Ziva. Luckily for them, both girls where still there, heavily beaten and tied up but all in all Eyal summed it up as that they were in good condition. He was struggling with his emotions to keep his personal and work life separated. Seeing Sharon banged up make him want to go in Rambo style, destroy and kill whatever or whoever was in his way! Annie sensed his internal struggle and put one hand on his arm and cupped his face with her other one

"Eyal, I know you want to barge in and take her in your arms but it's not going to work. You need to stick to your plan. I trust you with my life Eyal and those two need us to keep it together!"

"Annie, I rescued you in that Russian prison and must admit it now, I had feelings for you at that time but I easily stuck to my plan. But this…this situation is playing havoc with me."

"Yes…you had feelings for me Eyal but with Sharon, it's not the same. In her, you found your true 'bashert'… your soul mate! That's why if she's hurting, you're hurting. Those kind of feelings go a lot deeper, most of us will never find that kind of love. But I can't pull this off by myself, I need you, Eyal!"

Annie telling Eyal she 'needed' him made him come to his senses. He had to see Sharon in the same way he saw Ziva: An asset he was tasked to rescue!

"We can't destroy this Mosque but we can shake it a bit! I'll place the C-4 (plastic explosive) along the cracks in the wall, the blast will create an opening. Annie don't worry, movie explosions are grand things, generally augmented by lots of gasoline and other neat stuff and then shown in glorious slow-motion. The real thing is not all that impressive. The way I'm setting up this explosion will not be impressive but will leave a large enough hole for us to get in and get out before the guards are finished praying.

"See you are quite a "powder monkey," (_blasting specialist_) my friend!"

"Mossad trains us for every possible situation!" Eyal winked at Annie and continued.

"After the blast, my order are to eliminate some identified members of the Quwasumeh Clan. You, get to Ziva and Sharon. Once out, Ziva will take over. I'll meet up with you later. Annie, this is important: Don't try to recue me in any way. Your task is to get Sharon and Ziva out. Am I clear? It's important Annie. I need you to trust me on this and I have to be able to count on you. Lives are depending on us working as a team."

Annie took both Eyal hands and looked him in the eyes

"You have my word, I promise you I will follow your protocol! You can count on me, Eyal. As much as I want to stay and help you, I will stick to your plan."

That was all Eyal needed. He proceeded to install the C-4 plus the electrical wires and connected it all to the blasting cap. He signaled to Annie to protect herself and initiated the explosion.

The rescue began and Annie was faithful to her word. She rapidly got to Ziva and Sharon, untied them and guided them both to the tunnel. Like Eyal had told her, Ziva took over from there. Not a word was said between the girls, they all knew that with terrorists involve there was no place for emotions.

On Eyal's side, the blast, like he had predicted, pulled the Muslims out of their fourth daily prayer. Positioning himself so the returning guards could not see him, he rapidly identified and eliminated 6 Quwasumeh Clan family members. Eyal knew these killings would cause most of the remaining members to meet. With the very impressive intel Robin (Sharon's sister and MI-6 terrorist expert) had giving him, he knew just where this meeting would take place. That was his next destination with more C-4 to mold to some walls but this time it would be place to destroy and kill! The blasting caps or detonators would be remotely detonated by Auggie and Isaac, giving Eyal time to get away… well at least that's what he'd hoped!

* * *

><p>Eyal hitched a ride with a farmer who was getting his harvested olives to the markets. The old man was talkative and Eyal was a good listener. The farmer was telling Eyal how the harvesting of olives, a simple activity in the past, has become a complexdangerous one needing the participation of local and foreigner volunteers, presence of the press and of the Human Rights observers groups just to have a decent living! Eyal closed his eyes and felt for this man's quest. Palestinian or Israeli, it didn't matter…. This was a human being caught between two different and fighting worlds. How he wished he could, with the wave of a magic wand make it better but he knew this wishful thinking would get him nowhere. If he was successful, the best he could expect was a ceasefire giving both governments (Palestine and Israel) to sort out all of what his team had uncovered. This would at least give people on both sides a small reprieve.

The farmer informed Eyal that he could not or more would not bring him to the area Eyal had asked but would leave him at a walking distance.

"Doctor, this is where our roads end. The neighborhood you are going into is not my place to be and be seen. The people that control that area are not my friends. I know as a doctor you have taken an oath to treat all but I have not. I admire your devotion to humanity, son!"

The old man reached for an object in a side pocket of his door and handed a gun to Eyal.

"I know you trained to care for wounded people but you might need this in order to do your job and come back alive. I'm usually a good judge of character and you, son, are a good person. We need more of your kind, please take this for your safety."

Eyal lowered his head and made a move he normally never did: reveal that he was very well armed. The farmer looked at him, smiled and recited him a prayer.

"Remember those words my son, remember those words!"

Eyal thanked the old man. He knew why the farmer was telling him to remember the words. To weed the Muslims out from the infidels, terrorists asked people to recite the Shahadah to prove their faith. They asked other things too, like certain key passages of the Koran, the name of Mohammad's mother, that sort of thing — it was known as the 'Question Hour'. The wrong answer meant death. The farmer was giving Eyal possible answers not knowing Eyal was well read on these tactics. It was not his first time being in such a situation but the gesture was a welcome sign at this time: There was still hope for some type of peace!

Arriving close to his targets, Eyal communicated with Auggie and Isaac.

"Auggie, by now you must have news of our trio."

"Eyal, the girls are safe and on their way to the hospital. All went as plan. What your status?"

"I'm arriving at our targeted destination. Have the three houses in eye sight and will start our planned domino effect bombings. From what I'm seeing it should take 20 minutes to finish the task that is if I'm not interrupted. I will signal you when the proprietaries return to their oasis! It should not take long.

Eyal was right in his thinking, just as he finished installing the explosives, men were approaching. Suddenly Eyal face went livid! The cowards had women and children with them. Collateral damages … just in case. The women and children were all place in the first of the houses… The first to go so to speak!

Communicating with Auggie, he asked

"Auggie, those bast...rd have women and children stashed in the first house. Is there any way you guys can detonated house #2 and #3 and leave #1 intact."

As Eyal thought Auggie answer was negative "Sorry, no can do Eyal, didn't plan it that way. You have two choices: Abort or give us the command."

"Damm" and a couple of Jewish not so good words followed.

Isaac continued "Eyal, may have some sort of solution, it's not perfect but at this time, it's the best we got. I can reverse the order of the detonation (3 to 1 instead of 1 to 3). There is only a one second wait time between detonations but if you leave your phone on site and open, I'll try to stop the chain of events. Can't promise anything but at least we will have tried. I just signaled IDF to send out our Mossad extraction team for you."

"Isaac that's a plan. Let's get it in action. Start the 15 second countdown now!

Isaac responded "Mazel Tov, my friend!'

"Shalom" was Eyal's only response.

Like planned, Eyal left his phone open and as the first detonation went off, he was also off. Running in the direction of his rendezvous point with the Mossad's extraction team, he heard a muffle of an explosion… meaning Isaac did not fully succeed but maybe some had been able to get out. He swore to himself, another part of his heart dying in the process. How long could he continue to do this_? 'Lavin, this is not the time for remorses, get to your extraction point that is all that matters at this time!'_

IDF and the Mossad were waiting for him at the pickup location. Even in the H1 zone, IDF was not stopped from entering, so getting to the pickup point was an easy task. Helping Eyal in a patrol truck, they congratulated him for a job well done. Eyal was not in the mood for accepting such accolades. His facial expression was enough for his Mossad colleagues to leave him be. They all knew what he was going through… not a first and not a last for this extraction team!

* * *

><p>Eyal's only thoughts were now for Sharon. But he had to get himself to Mossad's headquarters and debrief … yes, of all things, a debriefing session with Rivka. His last! He willed himself in doing it properly for a first but last time!<p>

His session with Rivka went well and as she had promised, she had the necessary papers for him to sign to be out of the Mossad. Quite an emotional evening for Eyal. Both of them promised to stay in touch. Eyal told Rivka that when the time would be right, he would introduce her to Jacques and she needed to read him in on her relationship with Isaac. He also reminded Rivka that they could still be working together, that his business 'Dark Security' was at her disposal when needed! Rivka had laughed at Eyal's proposal, telling him not to worry about adding the 'business approach' to his arsenal… he was a natural!

It was now early morning and he was on route to the Jerusalem hospital. He hadn't slept in 48 hours. It would be at least another couple of days before he would be able to have some sleep, nursing Sharon after her ordeal meant more sleepless night. It didn't bother him, his body was use to this kind of treatment. He knew one day it would catch up to him but for now, sleep was a luxury he could not afford.

Entering the hospital, he spotted Annie in the waiting room. He noticed that she had also not slept much. She ran toward him and just hugged him. Seems Auggie had filled her in quite thoroughly on the outcome of his mission.

'It's OK Eyal, you couldn't do otherwise. Auggie told me that the Clan is now without most of their founding family and scrambling to reorganize. Plus, there is no 'Martyrs' article in the papers. They surely suffered a very deadly blow. You were successful, Eyal."

"At what cost Annie… at what cost. From experience these feelings will past but must admit, I'm having more and more a hard time closing the lid on these 'successful' missions… the container is full…. Think I'm understanding more and more Ziva's quest for 'rebuilding' her self-esteem and making things right!"

Annie squeezed Eyal hands. "Look, Sharon is awake and waiting for you. Your uncle said she was a bit shook up. I was with her all night, she's having some pretty bad nightmares. Your uncle's thinks her being held captive made her relive her accident with Sarah. She yelled Sarah and you name a couple of times! Ziva seems OK but I can't read that girl. I offered my help but she said she was good.

Eyal wince and also let out a couple of Hebrew swear words.

"Calm down Eyal, not a way to greet you uncle."

Eyal turned and manage a 'happy to see you' smile for his uncle.

"That's more like it! Come on, I know of a certain red head that is literally dying to see you. Eyal, she's OK physically but she having flashbacks from her time with Sarah. That, mixed with what she had to endure these last 3 days… not a good combination. Sorry, but you're in for a couple of sleepless nights. By now, you know the drill!"

"I know… damm I know! You've personally helped me often, I learned how to cope … just hope I can help her the same way you did with me!"

"Eyal, trust yourself and leave that dark side behind. She will need your support but from what I'm hearing you're also hurting. Let her in, she stronger than you think. You two can help each other. Eyal, your damsel awaits you!"

The door opened and Sharon yelled "EYAL". A second later and they were kissing passionately. Eyal's uncle smiled and let them be.

Sharon was the first to come up for air! She cupped Eyal's face with her hands, tears flowing down her own face. Eyal wiped her tear and started examining her. She laughed "I'm OK… doctor Eyal. No serious injuries."

"Want to make sure… old habits are hard to die!"

To that he gave her a full check-up, noticing she was black and blue from her neck to her legs, lots of cuts and scrapes but all in all no serious injuries.

"You satisfied, can we resume kissing now. Missed you."

"Lady, your wish is my command. You should know a Jewish husband is responsible for providing his wife with food, clothing and sexual relations, as well as anything else specified in the ketubah. Marital sexual relations are the woman's right, not the man's."

"You're not my husband yet but love the way you think! Your uncle said that he would release me as soon as you came for me. The 'anything else specified in the ketubah'…. well it better cover this situation: I want out of here now, Eyal Lavin"

Eyal sat on the side of Sharon's bed and delicately touched her face with the back of his hand.

"Seems you're having bad dreams, you sure you want to leave?"

"Eyal, this place IS giving me those dreams. I'm sure they will go away with you by my side. Get me out of here, please!"

Eyal smiled at Sharon, he knew too well those dreams would not disappear so easily. Being kept hostage with the always present fear of being violently killed at any moment did play with your head. He had been there to many times but he was going to be by her side!

"Well, there might be a nice 40' Mariner ketch just waiting for you to get to know her! Think you're up to sailing?"

"Eyal you once told me that your boat was your safe haven. I deducted that it was off limit to anyone but yourself. Never asked why because I understood. We can get a nice hotel or even better go to your mother's house. I'm fine with anything as long as it is with you."

"Sharon, it's our safe haven now. That boat has seen a lot of me dealing with pain, deceptions, hurt and all other emotions people like us can encounter. She has three sails that are very discreet and good listeners! I'm also in need of some sympathetic eyes and ears right now! So why don't we take a couple of therapeutic sailing days before we get back to our family life in London."

Sharon snuggled more into Eyal arms "E, Annie told me about your ordeal, we can help each other! I accept your invitation to get to know you and your boat better! By the way... what did you name her?"

Eyal looked sheepishly at Sharon and whispered 'The flying Lavin'.

Sharon laugh, brought him close to her and planted a simple kiss on his lips!

"It's fitting. Seamen say a boat's name has to have a meaning, a soul to bring its captain back to port when the sea decides to try and conquer mankind. That name will always bring you back to port!"

Surprised Eyal asked Sharon "You know a bit about sailing?"

"Eyal… remember I'm Canadian. I was raised in a little town in New-Brunswick. This town had a paper mill and the Atlantic sea procuring work for all. I can run a fishing boat as well as I can sail your 40' Mariner ketch. Been high sea fishing, pulling out lobster traps, harvested scallops beds and oyster dredging …Also have some Acadians tales that can be very interesting star gazing stories. Eyal, GET ME OUT OF HERE!

"OK partner, it's a go. I'll find Uncle En."

Before going on his search for his uncle, it was his turn to bring Sharon close to him and kiss her long and deep.

Suddenly Sharon pulled away and looked at him "Eyal, something is bothering you. You're tense, pensive... what is it?"

Eyal shook his head, still not use to his partner sensing his emotions but realizing more and more, not a lot was going to get past her!

"Sharon, we have things to talk about but not here. Lots has happened in the three days we were separated. Can't lie to you, some of what happened is going to greatly affect our future, in a good way, don't worry. But it will be life changing. For now, I'll leave it at that, please don't press for more. I promise that as soon as we are settle on the boat, I'll come clean."

Sharon looked at him, knew not to press but was worried. Their engagement meant big decisions workwise. She realized Eyal was not ready to quit the Mossad or his spy life. She had already advise her father that she would not be returning to MI-6 or the A-team. Robert had expected and was OK her decision. Now…. she had to tell Eyal, but would it be enough. Would Mossad keep in their ranks a spy that was in a relation with an ex-spy? She didn't think so. Their world and work was wrapped around trust, objectivity, lies, dangers and secrets. The Mossad was one of the 'darkness' agency she knew. The A-team and this on-going mission had been their way of being together but now she just didn't know what was awaiting them!

* * *

><p>Eyal was on his way to meet up with his uncle as he saw Ziva been discharged.<p>

"Ziva just like you to leave before I can have a word with you?"

"No, was just going to see Sharon. I presumed that's where you would be…. making out as usual! OK… I'm ready for the lecture, Eyal. Get it over with!"

"Must admit I was furious with you three but with what Annie told me, your plan was the best option. You saved Sharon's life and I owe you Ziva."

Surprise, Ziva looked at Eyal, put her hand on his shoulder. "Eyal, you don't owe me nothing, it's what we do, it's how we we're trained. What I did, I did for all of us. The present truce between Israel and Palestine may be temporary, but at least, they are talking instead of fighting. That's a step in the right direction."

Eyal took her hands and kissed them delicately. "My dear Ziva, by now you heard that the Mossad is not planning to renew with the A-team, so what are your plans? A return to NCIS, Mossad or just disappear into thin air!"

"Don't know yet but I'm not returning to NCIS or the Mossad. I'm still searching for a place, work, relations that I could feel right with. Haven't found all of it yet! You seem to have just done that. I'm happy for you, Eyal. But at the same time not sure you are ready to leave the Mossad. I'm returning the question: What's in your future? "

Eyal looked at Ziva with a sly smile. "Dear Ziva, you should know me by now, I always have a plan. Can't tell you yet, haven't read in Sharon. Have a favor to ask of you. Please stay in touch and don't disappear in the next… let say 48 hours. I might just have a piece of what you're looking for. Can you do this for me?"

Ziva looked at Eyal and nodded positively. "As always my brother… mysterious and secretive. OK, you got my attention. I won't be going anywhere. You are always above and beyond the call of duty!

"Ziva, congrats….you just got an idiom right! Sharon room is just down this hall, room 223. Sure you two have things to say to each other. I'll leave you some privacy. Please, tell Sharon I have a couple of errands to run and will be back shortly."

Before leaving the hospital, Eyal informed his uncle that Sharon wanted out and that he would be back in a couple of hours to take her with him.

* * *

><p>Next on his agenda was a meeting with Isaac, Annie's father.<p>

It was Isaac that had proposed a meeting at the Shakuf bar. Arriving early, Eyal sat down, relaxed, ordered a Sazerac and just appreciated the view. From its location on the top floor of cylindrical glass building there were Jerusalem views in every direction. Shakuf is Hebrew for "transparent" … fitting name for what his conversation with Annie's father was going to be about!

"Mr. Eyal Lavin relaxing… that must not happen often!"

Eyal looked up at him and signaled for him to sit next to him.

"Isaac, I'm going to get right to the point: What are your plan concerning Annie?

"Well, Rivka had warned me that there wasn't any two way street with you… I like that in a man!"

"Cut the bull! You plan on telling Annie of your existence or not? Auggie knows, I know, you can't expect us to keep that from her. Sharon and Ziva managed it but sorry, the buck stops here. I giving you two choices: It's your way or my way… how would you like to tell her! She needs… no... deserves to know."

"Well… if you put it like that, I choose my way, but would like your advice on the "how". You know her …"

"Isaac, think you should be speaking to Auggie, he knows her better."

"Eyal, Auggie is a fine guy but you're the one that knows Annie, how she thinks, sees things and her approach on life in general. I'm asking because YOU have a special connection with her. It may not be a lovers connection but it's there, please don't deny it."

Eyal put his head down, he now knew where Annie's strong sense of intuition came from. Isaac must have been quite a spy in his days, it seemed he had a way with just telling it just as it was!

"Look, I'm no expert in family matters but from what I know of Annie, she'll want the true, the full truth. Don't keep anything from her. If not… she's just going to go after it and believe me … you don't want that! It has to be a private meeting, only you and her. Just thought of a place both of you could start this journey together: The Perseids Star Party 2014 in Mitzpe Ramon, tomorrow. Annie loves anything that has to do with astronomy….. my guest she gets that from you!"

"Eyal, thanks it's perfect! I'll be sure to keep you posted, you also deserve some truth from me! Would like you to stand by… a shoulder, so to speak, if she needs it."

"Promise to be there… well just not this weekend, but she has Auggie. Isaac, you still active in spy related business?"

"Eyal, you didn't listen to anything I said…Annie will run to YOU for counsel. As per your other question, why do you ask? I not interested in active 'duty', my time has pass. I still have connections, those relations never die but that's it. I'm retired from the Mossad. Don't worry, I won't leave Annie stranded again to run to my spy world. If she wants to get to know me, I plan to be there, Eyal."

"Not why I'm asking. Just wanted to know if I could 'consult' with you for some matters."

"I'd be glad and honor to help if needed son!"

"Then, I'll be in touch!"

To that they parted. Eyal went about contacting a friend to stock his boat with enough food, wine and other commodities for a long weekend at sea. Then he booked them both on a one way flight to Athens and rented a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. He had wanted an Aston Martin DB9 Volantine, more his style but none were available as rentals. Well, Sharon will be glad…. more horsepower!

* * *

><p>His phone rang, looking at the ID caller, it was Robert. Another loose end to tie up.<p>

"Robert, what's up?"

"Just spoke to my daughter. You taking some time off, Lavin?"

"Robert it's not long term and you daughter needs it. She been through a lot in the past three days. Let's say we both need some down time."

"Don't fret Eyal, just joking. See you have been active my friend. Word travel fast in our little spy web. "

Eyal chuckled. "Robert, you must have guessed that as soon as I asked your daughter to marry me, it meant I was out from Mossad and her MI-6. I accept and truly support those rules. Two spies from different agencies and countries cannot be husband and wife."

"Nice business deal, you nailed a good company Eyal. I'm sad to see you leave the A-team but it's your best option. I'm happy for you and Sharon! Have you told her yet?"

"No not yet. Going sailing, helping her get over her ordeal and will try to get around telling her when I feel she's up to it."

Robert couldn't stop laughing. "Eyal Lavin… she's scaring the hell out of you, isn't she? Oh this is good…. The mysterious and fearless Eyal Lavin having butterflies on a domestic issue! Welcome to the marital world my friend. Don't know what is worst: a deadly mission or coming clean with a woman!"

"Well, it seem I'll soon find out! You have plans to restructure the A-team?"

"Nope, this team of yours accomplished great work but also made me realize we are not quite ready to accept multi-agency cooperation; too much secrets and hypocrisies. It can only work with the best and no agency can continually spare its bests. Another point… there are not many spies of your caliber so it goes to say when put together…. seems couples are formed and babies are made! Look we need to talk one on one and settle our partnership. This team of your needs to hear from all agencies leaders and their leader that they did great work. When you and Sharon are finished 'sailing' and get back to London, we'll organize a reunion of the sort. That is if you're still living! What do you say?"

"Well if you stop laughing, I can tell you that I'm OK with that plan!"

"And Eyal, send me your company's portfolio. Think it could very well be an interesting replacement for the A-team!"

"Will do Robert, will do"

* * *

><p>Getting back to the hospital, Eyal was quite proud of himself, the only item left on his agenda was reading Sharon in on his little business deal….<p>

Entering Sharon's room he was surprise that she was up and about. As soon as he had passed through the door, she used his body to fully close it.

"Well, well Mrs. Welby, you sure are feeling better. Give me a breather here, we need to catch a plane to Athens in less than an hour. We'll have plenty of time to get up close and personnel. Let's get out of here!"

It was a two hours flight to Athens. In spite of Eyal coaxing, Sharon did not want to sleep. His uncle had given him sedatives for Sharon but he couldn't get himself to give her some.

"Eyal, I know if I fall asleep, those damm dreams will come to haunt me. Just can't control them and don't want to make a show on this plane. Anonymity is the name of our game so better me staying awake. You said you had some news… we have two hours... how about sharing it!"

Eyal's shoulders dropped… not how he had planned in telling her but she was right, they had the necessary down time!

"You sure, I was planning on a couple of nights of star gazing, cozying up together with only nature watching on and helping you through those nightmares. Darling my news can wait.

"Now…. Eyal… stop stalling" She kissed him lightly to get her point through!

"Well, our engagement has consequences…"

Sharon heart stopped, she had guessed right. She decided to take the lead.

"Eyal stop, hope you haven't done anything crazy. I already informed my father that I will not be returning to MI-6 or the A-team. I love you and what is most important for me is to be with you. I don't know the rules about a Mossad agent being in a relation with an EX-spy but I realize you are not ready to quit your agency and way of life. I, on the other hand, don't have a problem with calling it quits."

Eyal put his fingers on her lips "Shushhhhhhh Mrs. Welby, no further interruptions, I'm running point here. Yes, you are right, I'm not ready to call it quits. I loved working as leader of the A-team but it's not me. I'm a loner, I need to be in control and that cannot happen with a team. But in all this, you, my dear, have succeeded in getting through to my heart. I love you, want to be with you – family life and all plus for the first time in my life, I'm looking forward to the future. Quite a number you covertly managed! But I also need the feelings our work brings. Being spies for different countries there is no way we can be together as a couple and keep our 'day' job!"

Sharon was biting her lips and repeating in her head the words Eyal had said to her when they reunited, in the hospital, this morning _'affect our future, in a good way, don't worry'. _Now hearing Eyal, she just couldn't see how that could be, she just couldn't stop the tears.

"Eyal, you can't quit the Mossad. Sooner or later, it's going to break us up, better it be now than later when there a chance that we won't even be speaking to each other."

"You do have a problem with the words _'no interruptions, I'm running point'. "_

To that he took Sharon's left hand and for the third time slid her engagement ring on her finger and continued.

"I … well we…. if you accept my proposition… are the owners of an international professional services and consulting firm, based in London, with 36 offices around the world and one in Tel Aviv! **Dark Control** is the name of our way out, Love, fitting isn't it?"

To be continue


	33. Chapter 33 -The wedding

_I know I had promised this would be the last chapter but I just couldn't do it. Too much stuff needs closure, so you'll have to bear with me for another chapter. This chapter is my way of tying my story closer to what is really happening on CA season 5 and began a new Eyal/Sharon adventure (story). Don't fret, I won't be writing in the same direction the show is going… you should know by now, it's really not my style. Thanks for the reviews and reader reading my stories. It helps me write more and more! Hope you like this long chapter!_

Chapter 33 A wedding!

Sharon just looked at Eyal, she couldn't speak. Taking time to handle news of him buying a private security company and as a good calculating spy weighing the pros and cons of it.

"Eyal, when did you buy this company?"

"Believe it or not this deal came to me. The owner, a good friend, sadly has a terminal cancer. He asked me if I would be interested in buying his company."

"When Eyal?... not how"

Amusement twinkled in his eyes, he had deliberately not answered her question but realized he wasn't going to get away with it….

"Look, I realized it should have been a mutual decision. I had proprietary information, the deal had to be closed rapidly and you were well… not available. Had my accountant look over the financial part and it's sound. The asking price was a steel. Plus it made its owner a very happy man. Sharon, it's the perfect solution for both of us."

"So when you proposed you did not have this plan in mind?"

So that's where she heading….humor danced in his eyes and twisted smooth lips:

"No, my only wish, at that time, was to commit to you… to us. I knew the A-team would probably not continue, Mossad was going to opt out. Our relation is/was pretty much public to all. Our work is covert, I won't live my personal life in the same way. The only course of action was to quit our respective agencies. Believe me love, I was/am willing to go down that path. When I proposed, I knew/accepted the consequences and I presumed when you accepted, it was also your thinking. Today, I didn't quit the Mossad but retired on my terms. Not going to kid you, it was and still is quite an emotional roller-coaster."

Sharon put her arms around Eyal's waist and snuggle the best she could next to him.

"Hate these seats, the only thing you can do is 'sit' in them!"

Eyal chuckled and showed Sharon their tickets for her to read.

"Skycouch seat… what is that E?"

"I realize you privilege MI-6 agents are always travelling first class on private planes. You must not be aware of the recent Cuddle-Class seatings on commercial flights! The "Skycouch" turns three seats into a small bed. We only need to raise this footrest of sorts for it to act as a recliner to create a platform for sleeping. The only order given is… keep your clothes on! It works best if you're not very tall or traveling with kids but I'm willing to give it a try. We have a little less than 2 hours of flight time so I should be OK!"

Eyal signaled the flight attendant to organize the seating. Looking at Eyal, the attendant smiled. "Sir, you do realized you might not be comfortable with these arrangements."

Eyal smiled back and said "The seating comfort is of no concern to me, it's my traveling companion I want to enjoy and don't worry, we will keep our clothes on!"

The attendant blushed slightly, fixed the seats and left.

Nevertheless it was quite a sight to see Eyal's 6'2" frame settling in the small quarters but Sharon was very comfortable wrapped in Eyal's arms!

"I love this, but are you sure you're up to being cramped up for two hours! What a way of putting the magic and romance back into flying…..well at least for short people!"

"If you promise a full body massage to get the kinks out upon arrival, I'll endure!"

"Promise! Returning to our conversation, E, why didn't you share your thoughts about the consequences of getting engage? Together, we could have come up with a plan. The Mossad is your life line. I don't want to be responsible for you leaving your agency, your country..."

"Stop, I'm not leaving my country, I'm Israeli and that will never change. As for my agency, it will always be mine. I didn't quit, I retired with full benefits! There's a clause stating I can return at any time in a desk job. This security company is listed 7th in its field, it's well established. Mossad has already called on its services and your father asked me for its portfolio. So WE will be back with our respective agency, just not in the same way. Love, don't worry, I'm comfortable with my decision. I can work as I wish, take the missions I want, play the field as I deem. You, darling, are also not ready to quit, I'm pretty sure of that!"

Eyal stopped talking and kissed Sharon's forehead delicately. He had notice she was in pain and, like a well-trained spy, trying to hide it…!

"Love, my uncle prescribed some pain killers. Think it would be best if you took one. What do you say?

"Hand one over, seems my body is resisting being comfy and cozy with a very sexy and caring man by my side. It got use to being ruffed up and wants his daily beating!"

Eyal wince and squeezed her shoulders "Wish I could have gotten to you girls before they ruffed you up. Sharon, with this security company, you will be able to choose your missions or event if you prefer a desk job in accounting or else. It will be up to you. I will seem like an overprotective boyfriend but I'd prefer you stay out of harm way for some time. You need to get over/deal with these nightmares you are wrestling with."

"Eyal, I'm OK. You buying this security company is THE perfect solution for us. I'm just preoccupied that you no longer being involved directly with the Mossad will come to haunt us."

"Darling, you've changed me in many ways. Being with you, I'm learning to live my life instead of suicidally blasting through it. This last mission made me realize that I couldn't be objective when you are involved, especially if you're in danger. If Annie hadn't talked some sense into me, I would have bolted Rambo style into the room and swept you/Ziva out of there. That would have equaled death for all of us. I can't work for any agency with that kind of MO, can't take such a risk."

"Eyal, Annie talking to you did not change the way you worked that mission. Yes, you might have been thinking as a human being instead of a robot, which must be new and frightening! _(Eyal rolled his eyes at that quote!)_ But thinking is not acting. You would have taken the right course of actions, just as you did when those bast_rd brought women and children for collateral damages! You're a mission driven man Eyal, you can't change that. It's a trait I particularly love and admire in you!"

His jaw tightened and his eyes flashed hurt. "Great, you love that I'm willing to kill women and children to complete a mission."

Sharon knew she had to intervene immediately! She had opened a wound that needed to be closed rapidly.

"Eyal, look at me….. E …now!"

She cupped his face and gently brought it up to hers. The internal turmoil that mirrored in his eyes saddened her.

"Eyal, you are not responsible for those deaths. You were on a mission, a very dangerous mission for a one man 'team' plus your actions were all protocol. There wasn't any other way."

"Sharon, if you use the words 'for the better good' I'm going to throw up."

Eyal sat up, he couldn't take this flashback lying down, and he was truly nauseated.

Sharon kneeled up next to him and kissed him strongly, he gave in and went with the current, so to say. When Sharon sense the sexual tension that existed between them was out of the way, she 'attacked' again.

"E some missions are complete hell and for us to be successful we have to bend our internal rule book: 'Ça passe ou ça casse' _(it's make or break_) as we say in French_._ Eyal read this headline out loud, please."

Sharon handed Eyal a daily paper.

"Sharon, stop…"

"Read it, E"

"_Gaza ceasefire holds as Israeli-Palestinian peace talks continue in Egypt.__Hopes for Israel-Palestine peace raised once again"_

"There's more, read on"

Eyal sighed deeply but read on. _"On Monday, both sides agreed to open-ended ceasefire terms. Peace talks will resume in Cairo within a month._

_Terms agreed on include opening border crossings, "enabling the rapid entry of humanitarian aid," as well as construction supplies for rebuilding. Monitoring will ensure reconstruction is solely for civilian purposes. Effective immediately, coastal fishing waters will expand from three to six nautical miles. They'll gradually increase to 12 miles by year end."_

"That's what you have to take out of your mission. I'm going to ask you, point blank: A_s I see it… you had two choices: Detonate those bombs or just walk away. Could you walk away Eyal?"_

Eyal looked at her, put his head down and answered "No, I couldn't."

"Well …"

To that she laid back down, pulled him towards her and looked him strait in the eyes.

"Eyal, you're good at what you do and good comes out of it. Good men have nightmares, they wrestle with and through them, bad men…. they just sleep through the night. You're a good man Eyal, never doubt that."

"Doesn't make it right. Hate crossing my 'limit' line. You, my lady are quite a shrink ! It's new and must admit pleasant having someone to talk it through with. It beats punching a bag or a wall!"

Sharon laughed….." Or throwing all that is available till I pass out from exhaustion _(Eyal eyes widened at that statement and he took a mental note of it!)_ E…..I also might need a shoulder soon. Darn nightmares are back. I'm scare that someday they will never go away. When I'm held hostage or in some sort of deadly danger, my accident with Sarah always resurface and the nightmares return. Why?"

It was Eyal's turn to play shrink. "Sharon it's simple: What happened with Sarah shook you to the core, you were confronted with pure Evil. These nightmares will always be part of you. I live with them, Robin lives with them, Ziva lives with them and I'm sure a time will come when Annie will have to live with them. When you're force to eliminate a target, you're the one pulling the trigger. By the time you pulled that trigger, you came face to face with the reasons. It's a yes or no decision. I'm not saying that eliminating a target is 'easy' but captivity in a life and death situation or you becoming a target… THAT greatly plays at your brain/common sense. Rubbing shoulders too often with Evil makes it become a part of you. For some spies, Evil sometimes takes over. Ziva came close to falling in that trap. She's fighting hard to regain some humanity/sanity in her ways of thinking and living. Your sister Robin crossed that line and had to seek some pretty harsh therapy. Her having a baby is just what might save her and bring her back to the living! Crossing that damm line was strait where I was heading before I met Annie then you.

"I can't believe that Eyal."

"Believe it, I can still go there quite easily. You've seen me a couple of time… remember when I handle Hans, you really want me to tell you what was my thinking when ….

"Stop…"

"When I killed him…Sharon, it's a part of me, it's there. Better you tell me now if you can't live with it. I love you truly but for this relation to work, you have to accept my 'dark' side. It will resurface and sometimes it won't be pretty."

"Yes, I know it's there, can't say that I like it, but I accept it. I've seen Robert's dark side but like you, he manages it. I was only 8 but I remember that look in my mother's eye when she left…. I imagined she had crossed that line one time to many!"

Sharon just put her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her and whispered "I love you so much, it scares me!

Eyal slid back and playfully pulled Sharon on top of him. "Think I'm going to have trouble with the 'Don't take your clothes off' protocol."

"Think your 3 sails are going to have quite a weekend, are you sure they are discreet enough."

"Don't know… they've never seen me with a woman before."

"Wow… they're surely the only ones!"

To that Eyal bit her lips and she responded by approaching her knee a bit too close to his manhood! Eyal let out a sharp and high pitch sound that must have awaken some light sleepers on the plane. Rapidly regaining his wits he whispered -

"Careful darling, don't mess around with that exceptional gift from mother-nature!"

"We are full of one selves, aren't we?"

To that the light dimmed meaning the plane would soon be landing. The attendant came to put the seating arrangements back into sitting form.

"Just in time, I was just about to disobey the 'keep your clothes off' directive."

Again the young attendant blushed.

Sharon lightly slapped him. "Eyal, you're impossible!"

"Love, on planes, my clothes usually comes off and the attendants are blushing a lot more and not from my words!"

Regaining her composure, the attendant rolled her eyes and said

"Seems we've met a couple of times on flights and as I remember you were mostly alone and always a perfect gentlemen. My colleagues never bragged and you are very much worthy of 'bragging' gossip. My guess is that your lady companion does not have to worry, you're the old fashion faithful type of man!" She winked at Sharon and was off.

Sharon was bending over laughing and Eyal was long faced and stunned.

"Oh, that's the best respond I've heard in my lifetime. The look on your face… priceless. Wait till I tell Annie of this!

"What is said in Athens, stays in Athens, PLEASE! Let's get out of here." was all Eyal could manage!

As Sharon and Eyal were stepping off the plane, the attendant slipped Eyal a calling card and whispered 'Call me'. She then winked at Sharon. It was Eyal's turn to blush. Sharon was having a field day with this!

* * *

><p>Arriving to Eyal's boat, Sharon whistled<p>

"Nice, Eyal, real nine, a Bermuda rigged ketch with a cruising Spinnaker! Even have some Jack Lines set up. First class secured accommodations, why am I not surprised!"

"Sharon, just how much do you know about boats and sailing?"

"Technically nothing, never followed a course but sailed lots of times with my ex. Dave. He was a very well trained navy man and I'm a fast learner. How did you learn how to sail?"

"From a friend, books, trial and errors… lots of errors!"

"You didn't take the smallest/easiest of boats the start with. Your sails are the best but not the easiest ones to manage. How many times did the boom hit you?"

Eyal chuckled… she definitely knew a couple of things about sailing. Seeing that she boarded his ship with ease and without asking his help made him sure of that!

"I stopped counting! Come on let's get you settle. We won't be sailing out tonight."

"Coward….It's a whole different ball game when you feel it and not see it. Did you ever try?"

"Yes with a friend but never alone and I don't intend to try tonight! End of discussion"

Sharon knew when to call it a quit with Eyal and this was one 'it'.

"Oups… E… I didn't pack anything. Hope you have a T-shirt I can borrow for the night! I will need to go shopping before we sail."

Eyal came and surrounded Sharon with his arms and whispered "Your 'OLD FASHION' man has got that covered, love. Had a friend do some shopping and gave her very detailed directions."

"Oh you did… how many meter of fabric do I have at my disposal?"

"That friend was your sister Robin, your virtue should be safe! Since my boat had not been out in a while I asked Vincent and her to take it out, fix what needed to be fixed, stock it up with food, wine and other commodities."

Sharon twitched her nose "So a woman did set foot on this boat before me!"

"I said: _No women has set foot on this boat with me_. I've lent it many times to family and friends. Mossads is not big on vacations so I made sure others enjoyed it!"

Eyal …..About Robin…"

Eyal eyes suddenly became a shade darker "Ah yes… seems you've been keeping a couple of important facts from me! For Robin when did you find out?"

"Euh… about two weeks ago…Robin was scared you'd send her back to London, she wanted so much to help us.. You especially. She's been trying to make it up to you since she's with the A team."

"She doesn't have to 'make up' nothing to me. Sending her to London is just what I would have done! What where you two thinking? She could have been capture as you were….. Robin should not have been in the field especially with the danger of the mission! I really like to know why you did not trust me enough to come to me. Sharon, I understand and accept that there is/will be secrets between us but you should have come to me with THIS situation."

"Eyal it was a group decision… Robin told us girls and made us promise not to tell. I was NOT OK with Robin, Annie and Ziva but I folded."

"Sharon, I need to be able to trust that you will come to me with important facts or situations. I know some secrets can't be told but this situation should have been brought to my attention."

Sharon accepted the glass of wine Eyal was offering her and cuddled into him.

"Eyal we are… oups were (past tense now!)… spies from rival agencies, you can't expect me to change my ways at the snap of a finger! Guarding ourselves is ingrained in us. We are going to fight more than once on this point, I'm sure! You said I've been keeping a couple of things … is there more? Might as well clear the air now!"

"Well….. does the name Isaac Walker ring a bell?"

Sharon's face went blank. "You know about Isawak?"

"Isawak?"

"Sorry, it's is codename. The first day we all met in Joan office, seeing Annie, the resemblance hit me. Called Isawak just after our meeting and he confirmed being Annie's father. Ziva was faster than me in recognising him. She saw Annie, looked at me and I confirmed her suspicion. They look so much alike and have the same qualities and work ethic! Believe me I know from where Annie get her very good sense of intuition and stubbornness."

"Keeping this from me I can understand but how could you keep it from Annie?"

"Eyal, we (me and Ziva) had/still have strict order from Kidon's to keep our mouths shut. Maybe things have changed but Isaac had a price on his head and he's been in hiding for now 20 years. It's a Kidon related matter, you of all people should know what that means."

"Who had a price on his head? Give me at least the code name of that mission"

"Can't tell you, please don't get mad. If he's showing himself it must mean that the treat had been lifted. Talk to Rivka or Isaac himself…. can't ….."

Sharon choked on that last phrase and was having trouble breathing, Eyal immediately recognized the sign of a panic attack. He knew too well the bind Sharon was in. He had had a 5 years sting with Kidon's and for a couple of cases he had the same orders: TBK = Talk and Be Killed! If he had known, he would never have asked Sharon to come clean.

"It's OK, calm down, calm down. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you. I know where you're at, I won't pursue it."

The only thing Eyal could do now was to hold her as tight as possible. They were sitting in the cockpit of the boat so it was safe to move around. Eyal grabbed one of the sleeping bags and wrap it around her as a blanket. That seemed to calm her a bit.

"Darling, I'm sorry, you should have told me it's a Kidon's TBK. I would have known not to press any further."

"It's OK, not your fault, you couldn't know. I usually don't react in that way. Hate not being in control of my own emotions!"

"Shutttt, it will pass, time has a way of putting things in perspective. Think of nothing but this open space. It's late and you need to get some sleep."

"Eyal, I'm guessing you are also in need of some sleep. Give me the meds your uncle prescribed for me. If we both get a good night sleep, it will be better for us tomorrow. Don't worry, the dreams will be still there, they usually don't go away that easily. Not my first time fighting them but having you by my side will be wonderful! My dad and sister are OK but you… well…."

"You sure for the meds? (Sharon nodded and put her hand out for Eyal to give her the sleeping aid.) OK then, let's get you settle in the master cabin."

Sharon weakly tried to protest but he picked her up, carried her to the cabin and laid her gently on the huge bed.

Looking around, Sharon was stunned; large sitting area including a spectacular elevated marbled whirlpool bath overlooking a king-bedded sleeping room.

"Wow Eyal, this is some cabin, custom made?"

"My plans but not my doing. Let's say the original cabin looked more like our Cuddle-Class seating in the plane. By now you know a bit about my needs….."

"Well, this is a dream cabin. Why such a large bed? Didn't you say it was your 'solo' hideaway? You can have a harem in this bed."

"Why don't I show you why such a large bed….. Mrs. Welby!"

"Sorry…. I'm already feeling the effects of the sleeping pills. But we can cuddle up together, both get a good night sleep… a morning christening also works quite well!"

"Your wishes are my command my lady!"

It didn't take long for Sharon to fall asleep. He tried to fight sleep but followed close by!

He was brutally awoken a couple of hours later. Sharon was fighting with an imaginary enemy and she landed quite a blow just beneath his left eye.

Eyal shook his head _'Lavin, you are going to have quite a shiner! When are you going learn never to let your guard down, sleeping pills or not. _

To care for Sharon, he knew the drill. Having been there himself and also with some fellow agents! He got up and kneeled down near Sharon who by now was huddled on the floor. The only thing to do was keep her from hurting herself (and him) all the while trying to calm and reassure her.

* * *

><p>It was now morning, Sharon awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. She found Eyal in a telephone conference so decided to make herself useful in the kitchen. Entering the small quarters of the kitchen, she noticed that her breakfast was served.<p>

'_Well not going to be able to help in the kitchen….. Eyal has it covered! What time did he get up! Maybe I can prepare the boat for sailing_.'

Sharon knew the trickiest part of a voyage or cruise was the short leg between any harbor entrance and dock, both on the way in and the way out. Getting familiar with this marina would not be time lost. So that's where Eyal found her when he finally finished his conference call.

Eyal teased her by kissing her neck repeatingly.

"Sorry to leave you to care for yourself. My friend's health took a turn for the worst so we now have to arrange a power of attorney to run the company. A bit earlier than expected."

"Eyal…Oh my god… what happened to your eye?"

"You….. my lady have a pretty good right hook, even in your sleep!"

"No… I couldn't, didn't…. the sleeping pills…"

"Oh they worked perfectly, you didn't wake up once while having some pretty bad nightmares!"

Sharon went up to Eyal and delicately put up her hand to his eye.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sit down," he ordered gruffly, but his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Sharon, suck it up. I'm not a kid that needs to be comforted by mommy dearest. It only a black eye, nothing life threatening. Not your fault, I should have been prepared for it. Not my first time nursing a colleague in that way! I'm giving you two ways of reacting: Laugh at me or scold me for not avoiding it. Tears and sorry are forbidden!"

Eyal tone of voice and words left Sharon fighting more to keep the tears from flowing. Keeping a "stiff upper lip" was really not Sharon's strong suite so it took less than one minute for tears to win and come down on her cheeks!

Eyal opened up his arms "Come here, for this once, cry as much as you want to but promise me when you're finished you will never cry for the same reason again!"

Sharon didn't know if it was Eyal words or seeing him for a first time with a black eye but she just burst out laughing.

"Now that's more like it, better than feeling sorry for me. Like I just said, before sailing out we need to get to Dark Security's office in Athens to read and accept Marc's power of attorney."

"We..?"

"Sharon, this company is half yours. Too late to argue papers are already printed and I'm not paying to have them change. Also there is another small but important detail we have to settle before we sail….. _We have to get married!_

"_WHAT?"_

"Didn't I mention that before we left Jerusalem?"

"You certainly did not…. You only told me about your purchase on the plane! This is too much Eyal! Yesterday I didn't know if I would live the next 24 hours, stopping those terrorist from beheading me was my only worry: Today, I learning that I'm the 50% owner of an important Security company and getting married. Think I'm going to be sick! "

Eyal looked around, found what he was looking for and handed Sharon an aluminium pail that was hanging on deck.

"Here, you have 5 minutes to be sick and get dressed. Take my advice... be sick first, you won't have to get dressed twice, it will save time!"

Sharon just went numb and looked at Eyal. He shot her his best smirk smile and said.

"Look…. if it's the wedding that's preoccupying you, promise you can organise one as you wish with later on. I'll accept all your wimps…! Today, I would like for us to finalise this deal as a legally married couple. Mark, the security company owner doesn't have much time left and it would be a less complicated if we can buy the company as a married couple. Giving you 50% afterward will be expensive on lawyer fees. Sharon, we are equal partners in this purchase. I won't sign on the dotted line if you don't!"

"Eyal, I don't need to be your equal partner. The owner is your friend, your deal then it should be your company."

"I'm hurt, are you saying NO to marrying me?"

"EYAL…. Stop. Can we discuss this without you smirking! How can I take your demand seriously?"

"Don't you find the situation we are in just a bit overwhelming. Who else but us could end up needing to get married in order to buy a very profitable but dangerous business in less than six hours notice! Unless you are really not sure about wanting to marry me… "

"No, that part I'm sure of. I love you and nothing you can do will change that. Also, I love the idea of getting married with no frills. Don't worry about me wanting to plan another wedding… not going to happen. It's just that…"

"Oh…. I forgot to mention… invited your kids, Avi, your dad, my mom, plus uncle En, Gaby, Hanna, Robin, Vincent and Ziva. Annie and Auggie can't make it. News update: Annie has 'family' problems (she's not taking well having a 'daddy'), she accepted a very dangerous mission and Auggie is not liking it. Sorry but A&A are not in a good place just now. Your brother Andy sends his love but he can't make it in time!"

Eyal pressed a button on his phone: Love, our guests are waiting for your answer!"

Sharon went a shade paler…. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Really not the answer I/they were waiting for. Can you kill me after the wedding and after we co-sign this business deal… your monetary future will be much better!"

"You're crazy impossible! YES, I'll marry you!"

To that she heard cheers from the phone and felt Eyal's lips descending rapidly and hungrily on hers. He whispered,

"Thanks for accepting this crazy situation. Promise, it's not my style, I'm usually more of a planner. You're really a good sport!"

He got on his knees and proposed in a more traditional way: "Sharon, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I love you so much."

After a very long kiss and the boys comments, from the phone, for them to get over each other…Eyal thanked all, hung up and said.

* * *

><p>"Darling, I have one other demand; it will be a civil marriage but could you stay at my right side. I'm a bit of a traditionalist and in Psalms (45:10) it is <em>said 'The queen stands on your right hand in fine gold of Ophir.'<em> In Jewish tradition the bride is a queen, and the groom a king. You are truly my queen!"

"Eyal, it will be my pleasure… that flight attendant was right… you are the old fashion faithful type of man… I'll let you in a little secret… I love it! Is there anything else I should know about some Jewish tradition you would like to respect?"

"Well there is a small difference for the rings and ring finger: For the ring finger, it's closeness to the heart - Christianity thinks it's the left ring finger; Judaism thinks it's the right index finger. The heart is essentially in the middle anyway so it doesn't matter much to me! For me fidelity is the most important meaning of the ring. It has less to do with the heart than a strong conscience and sense of integrity. The use of plain gold rings, owned by family members of the groom, without gems reflect the unbroken circle that represents a pure and eternal union. My mother has my father's parents' rings (my grand-mother and grand-father). They are ours to use but we can get new ones. I know of a Jewelry that is on our way. Usually there is no ring for the groom but granddad seemed to have one!"

"Those rings and index finger are quite OK with me as long as you are the groom"

"We have a bit a time, why don't we have that boat christening we talked about!"

"Having sex before marriage is a no no in both our religions."

Eyal whispered "That's one tradition I will not abide to. Come on, we have less than 2 hours of 'alone time', let's make the most of it! Love, 'Mate' on my boat is not a rank; it's an order."

A little less than two hours later our couple were on route to the law offices of Tolga Rallergi. It would be a very full afternoon, first the wedding then the reading of the power of attorney and lastly the closing of the business deal.

"Eyal just love your choice of cars!"

"Not my first choice but somehow knew you'd like it. Sharon, you should take some meds for the pain. We will be cramped in a lawyer office for the better part of the afternoon. Your body is bound to feel pain."

"I'm ahead of you. Took two pills just before leaving." Eyal nodded approvingly.

"Eyal, after all our business is done, could we stay a bit with our family and friends. I'd really like to take some time to talk, missed them so much!"

"The sea will still be there tomorrow, darling. They are all staying at the Athenaeum Athens for the night…. I can call and reserve one more room for us, maybe we can even get a nuptial suite."

"Wow… and you are always saying that MI-6 agents are 'privilege'. Think you are right up there with MI-6, Mr. Lavin. That hotel is a five stars accommodation and it has a magnificence view of the Acropolis from their renowned rooftop restaurant the Première! By the way, you'll need to call for two rooms."

Eyal was stunned "Sharon, you do realized we will be married, no need for two rooms."

"Just do it Eyal and don't ask questions. Think I deserve at least this request from you after all you've dumped on me today. It's important… pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"OK, but I'm sleeping with you tonight, that's non-negotiable."

"No worry, I'm looking forward to it! OH NO…Eyal…. Your eye, it's black and blue!"

"Yes Sharon, that's why it's called a 'black eye'."

"But we're getting married, photos etc. I'm sure a good make-up artist can cover it."

"No way, you gave it to me, I'm going to make sure you remember it always!"

"Eyal, I don't want to cry every time I look at our wedding photos. It's important to me, please get some make-up on it."

He gazed down at her, a wry smile on his lips - his eyes mocking her.

"OK love, if it's that important to you. Text your daughter or sister to get a make-up artist ASAP at the hotel."

* * *

><p>Pulling into the parking, Eyal sense Sharon was getting nervous. Normal, the news was sinking in… he had had his moments earlier this morning! He was impressed at how well Sharon had coped with these tornado like happenings. Mark's health had deteriorated overnight, the doctors were giving him 24 maybe 48 hours before dementia brought on from the cancer metastases that spread in the brain. That urgency had set on quite a roller-coaster for Eyal. The power of attorney for Eyal and Sharon to act in the owner's name had to take place TODAY! He had, with the help of Mark's law office organized everything in less than an hour. Except for Annie and Auggie, all their family members could be present. MI-6 private plane to the rescue…. again! Luckily for him, a flight from Tel Aviv to Athens took only 2 hours and one from London 3 12. Everyone was SURPRISED by his news but they all agreed to be there!

Eyal and Sharon guests were all waiting in the lobby. They greeted them with hugs and kisses. Eyal black-eye was the talk of all. Let's say everybody knew it was of Sharon's doing but nobody knew the how and why. Spies never tell the whole truth! The make-up artist did wonders and Eyal was looking as handsome as ever.

Eyal took Sharon aside. "Sharon I'd like for you to meet Mark, he won't be able to attend the wedding but will be with us as long as he can for the business part. He has a room here and I'm sure he'd like to meet you without stuffy lawyers present."

"I'm with you Eyal, let's go."

Excusing themselves from their guess, they went up to Mark's room. Entering, Eyal backed up a bit. Seeing his friend with only skin and bones plus rattle by pain, hit him hard. Sharon realized his hurt, gave his hand a squeezed and his body a small push forward.

Eyal said "Mark, we can go if you are not up to this meeting."

"Eyal I may be weak and hurting like hell but I want to see the woman that finally stole your heart. Stop blocking my view Lavin, show me this girl!"

Sharon approached Mark very slowly. "Young lady, let me look at you. Funny I imagine you would be taller but the rest fits with what I pictured. A girls next door looks, nothing like the tall, glamorous and sexy things Eyal liked to sleep with … oh hell I'm dying, time to tell it as is… liked to have sex with! That man of yours was quite a Casanova, hope you knew of this. If not think you two should talk before getting married! You a spy also?

Sharon would not have answered this question but she trusted Eyal nodding 'it's OK' to her. "Yes, I'm MI-6. Don't know if you know him but I'm Robert Jackson's daughter."

'I know him well my dear child, I know him well! Have a newsflash for you: I'm an ex-MI-6 field operative."

Sharon looked at Eyal 'Did you know this?"

"Well yes … does it change something?"

"No but it makes this deal a bit more 'personal', you should have told me Eyal!"

"Hey you two, don't fight please… not now. I don't have much time left don't want to waste it watching you two fight!"

Mark made a grab for a pan, he needed to vomit. Sharon was rapidly by his side to assist him.

"Damm I wish I knew how to take this taste out of my mouth. Chemo treatments leave a permanent metal taste in my mouth. If I could only find a way to make it go away, my last hours would be so much better!"

Sharon eyes went round. "Eyal, I have somewhat of an emergency, need to speak to Ziva. Promise to be back shortly. Mark, I'm sorry, really have something I need to do, promise I'll be back in less than 30 minutes."

Eyal didn't quite understand but trusted that it was important. "Go but be sure not to leave me standing at the alter so to speak!"

Sharon went directly to Ziva. 'Ziva need your language skills and for you to get me to the nearest Candy store."

"WHAT, Sharon what's up? If you're having a craving for sweets… just get a chocolate bar out of a vending machine."

"No, it's not for me! I need an old fashioned candy I ate as a kid. My father use to give it to his patient that had cancer and were undergoing Cobalt treatment. That was before chemo and it did awful things to a human body… believe me. Eyal's friend Mark said he would just like to get that same awful taste out of his mouth. I think some 'Hot lips' could do just that. Ziva it's important, do you know of a candy store that stocks up 'old candies'. I know the US and Canada has them."

"Let me make a call. I know of a shop near Syntagma square. They say it's a heaven for candies and sweets, it's called At Mustakas."

Ziva made the call and said "They have your hot lips and also my favorite - those sugary cigarettes."

Sharon responded "Can you get me there? I have a rental you can drive. Let's go now!"

"Don't know how you and Eyal are made but you two seem to be very well paired. It go go go fast fast fast… wonder what you two do went you have a bit of time on your hands!"

Sharon shot Ziva a very 'You should know!' look.

Ziva's shoulders slumped" OH how stupid of me… You have sex….what was I thinking! Wow a Ferrari Sharon! I'm going to be driving a Ferrari!"

Ziva and Sharon were back in less than 15 minutes. Ziva wanted to take the car for a test drive, Sharon agreed and ran back to Mark's room. As she entered, she saw Eyal holding Mark's hands. She could see her soon to be husband had tears building up in his eyes. He wiped them rapidly… Mark picked up on Eyal discomfort.

"Too late, Eyal, you're busted. You're lovely wife now knows you are human after all!"

Sharon handed Mark a huge bag. Both men looked at her, then at the bag.

"Candies….?" Mark looked at Sharon.

"Sir.."

"Darling, lose the Sir…it's Mark, please"

"Mark, my real father (Robert adopted me) was a doctor. In those days cancer patients had to go through Cobalt treatment. They often said, as you did, it left an awful metal taste in their mouth. One day I left my favorite candy in his office and one of his patient complained of that taste. He looked at my bag of candy and just offered his patient some. To his surprise his patient became ecstatic and asked for more. Seems the metal taste was masque by the cinnamon in the candy. I was lucky to find those same candies in Athens. Hot Lips are a soft and chewy cinnamon flavored candy in lip shape!"

"Well at this point, I'll try anything. The only thing it can do is kill me and I'm already at death's door so I have nothing to lose with a little sweetness."

He took a piece and laughed at the lipped shape candy, took a small bite and Sharon saw his eyes change. Found memories flooded her vision. She had seen it often in her father's patients. The candies were again operating a small miracle. Mark was now reaching for his second piece and tears were streaming down his face.

"Lavin, if I wasn't so sick, I would steel that girl from you! She's a keeper, Eyal. Sharon, you've made my day. I might have diabetes added to my long list of ailments but those candies are doing miracles for my taste buds. Add this to Eyal giving me some pot…."

"What…?" Sharon looked at Eyal.

"Eyal Lavin did you pass Israel's and Greece's security with pot on you?!"

'Oups… Eyal…. you didn't tell her!" Mark seemed to have fun with the couple 'fight'!

Eyal sheepishly said "Seems I forgot….!"

Mark continued "You two are cracking me up! This is the most fun I've had in months. Please don't change! My employees are going to have a field day with the two of you! How I'd like to see you two settle into this new work. From what I'm seeing, you have what it takes. Here are a couple of recommendations: "Don't lose your sense of humor and TRUST each other. Sharon that fast thinking of yours is going to be an asset in this line of work. Do the same for clients as you just did for me. You listened to me complaining about my taste buds problem and in no time conjured up a winning solution to my problem… Time is money for clients and that's is what is you two are going to have to adapt to. No more agency files and protocol! The faster you can think of a viable/winning solution for your client's problem, the faster you'll get paid. Use your wits Sharon, you seem to have quite a lot!"

Eyal noticed that Mark was getting tire, he signal to Sharon that it was time to leave.

"Eyal can I just have a couple of words before you go. Sharon, it was wonderful meeting you and thanks for those Hot Lips! Please don't take this the wrong way but I need to talk to Eyal man to man."

Sharon kissed Mark, assured him that his wanting to talk to Eyal was OK and she was off.

* * *

><p>"What's up Mark, having second thoughts about selling your business?"<p>

"You and Sharon buying my baby is the best thing that's come out of this cancer hell! It pleases me to know my work family (my employees) will have the best of the best. No, Eyal I want to speak to you about a competitor of mine that is in real deep shit. He's one of the best man for our type of business but he has a bad apple in his ranks. His company is at the point where if he can't find the mole, he's going to have to fold. I know it's asking a lot, especially since you are 'a rookie' in this world but could you look in this matter…. as I favor to me. As I see it, I'm still the Boss... so this would be my final mission. Rapidly here's his bio:

_Ryan McQuaid -a headstrong and charming former Navy SEAL. He's the CEO of McQuaid security, a multi-billion-dollar private military company. He's talented and hugely successful in my (now your) world! You two have a lot in common and should meet. He could help you and Sharon get a handle on things and in exchange you could help him find that bad apple. You, my dear friend have more of a dark side, it's a needed quality for this dog eat dog world you are embarking in. Ryan has a bit too much of a soft side… and that's why he has not found the mole!"_

"Explain to me why are you helping a competitor?"

"Not really a competitor. We offer somewhat different kind of services but what separated us the most is our location: He services the America's and I'm in Europe, Asia and a bit of Africa. We've helped each other often. He's the only one I trust…even as much as I do you. You'll need a friend in this business and Ryan is the only one I'll recommend."

Mark's voice was getting weaker by the second so Eyal decided it was time to go if he wanted Mark to be ready for their important pm meeting!

"Mark get some rest. You have my word that my first mission will be to help this guy. I heard of his name but don't know him personally. I will contact him, you can count on me!"

"Here is the full file on this matter. Read Sharon in, you might need a woman's point of view. McQuaid is quite a women's man…. Another thing in common with you, Eyal! You two should get along fine or fight each other like hell!"

* * *

><p>Returning to the lobby where all were waiting for him, Eyal was met by Sharon.<p>

She had a look on her face that he was weary about. "Sharon what's up?"

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you but promise it won't bite…. Well I hope it won't!"

"SHARON….."

"Just shut up, my turn to get your heart rate to accelerate a bit!"

Just as Eyal entered the room where their wedding ceremony was to take place, he saw three new faces… Rivka Singer, Jacob and Rufus.

Seeing Rivka looking at him with that special but disgusted look she could so coldly master made Eyal knees give out. Sharon had to scramble to steady him. Vincent was rapidly by his side.

"You OK man? It's been a hell of a day, you should sit down and rest a bit!"

"Thanks Vince, I'm OK, just a bit shook up."

Eyal sat down next to Rivka.

"Rivka, you once told me you were banned with Egypt's border security. Having known you were free to travel in this country, I would have invited you! Knew you would have been hurt knowing about me getting married and you not being able to come! I planned on seeing you before we were off to London, believe me!"

"Eyal, the Mossad can work miracles when it wants and needs to. You were and still are our best! I managed to get special travel documents. I need a bodyguard but it's worth it. I could never miss your wedding. I'm happy for you!"

Next, Eyal turned towards Jacob and Rufus "Sorry guys, nothing personal, invited only close family. I'm delighted you are both here! "

Rufus said "Don't sweat it Eyal, we have a long history with Sharon! She married us, we were at her first wedding with that deadbeat and we were not going to miss the real thing with a real man, the best of the best….

Jacob added "and with a plus… he's Israeli!"

Eyal laughed at their words.

* * *

><p>The wedding went off without a glitch. All could see that Sharon and Eyal were very much in love with each other. It was a brief, simple and very legal ceremony but the looks those two gave each other made most of the guests shed tears…. Even Ziva and Rivka. As soon as they had finished signing the necessary documents, MP, Kevin and Avi ran up to them and hugged them. A lot of so called adults watching this very special family could be seen wiping tears… who said spies did not show emotions!<p>

Next was the closing of the Dark Security business transaction. Contrary to their wedding, it was long, boring, but necessary! Sharon surprised Eyal by asking to the point questions even having the head lawyer scrambling to change a clause that could be considered to be bias against (her). Mark was impressed and immediately signaled his lawyer to correct that clause immediately or forfeit his commission…. Let say that got the ball rolling pretty fast!

Mark closed the deal with "Eyal Lavin, Sharon Welby, I'm giving you the reign of my life's most precious possession, please treat it with care!

Sharon answered seeing Eyal was a bit too emotional at this point "It's a promise Mr. Mark!"

"You my dear have quite a future in the administrative side of this business. You should think of maybe sharing your time with field work and the legal/administrative part. Stop rolling those lovely blue eyes and promise to think about it."

"I will, and you take special care of yourself. I would love for you to see us preparing for our first mission."

"Oh….. I already have, darling! Talk to your husband… see he started out on the wrong foot…. Lavin get your tail over here!"

Sharon looked at Eyal approaching them and said "Seems you're already keeping secrets from me!"

"Sharon …. (Sorry can't write the next three Hebrew words!) I'm not keeping secrets, you surprised me with our three guests, we got married and bought a security company…. When could I have slipped 'Hey by the way, Mark just gave us our first mission? It consist of saving the hide of a competitor. Seems the CEO of that company is a carbon copy of myself but he has one problem… there a bad apple, a mole somewhere in his company. The file is yours to read, I wasn't hiding anything, just scrambling to squeeze another 12 hours in a 24 hours day!"

Mark shot Eyal a reproaching glance. "Eyal, back down. That tone of voice is not one you should use with your wife/partner! You are tired, I get it but nothing can excuse that arrogant tone of voice. Cancer and the pain that comes with it can redefine the priorities in life. You, Mr. Lavin have to tone down that temper of yours…. It will come to haunt you one day… believe me my friend. When you feel you're going to lose it, think of me… it might just give you the kick in the butt that's necessary to change your reactions!"

Eyal looked at Sharon "I'm sorry, didn't want to jump at you. I'm a loner and at this moment, must admit, I'm craving with some quiet time with me, myself and I."

"It's OK Eyal. We both had quite a day. You've been at it for longer than I have. You organized it all so as I see it it's my turn to hold the fort. Look everything is finished here, why don't you go up to our room and take an hour or so to just 'blank out'. I would love to mingle with our family and friends. I'll explain it all to them!"

"You sure?"

* * *

><p>Sharon helped Mark get to his room and then escorted Eyal to theirs. She made him lie down, gave him a neck back massage… a couple of minutes later… Eyal was getting some much needed sleep!

Getting back down to her guests, Sharon was happy to be able to finally hug and kiss her father and children. All understood about Eyal's absence. Ima suggested to Sharon that it would be best to leave Eyal sleep the night and have an early morning brunch for him/her to celebrate with friends and family! All found it was a wonderful idea. Ziva dragged a protesting Sharon to her room. Robin and MP were designated to organize the brunch.

Trying to get into bed without waking Eyal turned out to be an impossible task. As soon as Sharon touched the side of the bed, Eyal shot up.

"Sharon… I'm awake, I'll get dress and join our guess. Had a very productive power nap! Thanks…"

"Eyal, party is over. Our friends and family decided it would be better to have an early brunch. Their thinking was that it would be best for us to have some sleep tonight!"

"Are you telling me I have you all to myself and can stay in this room till morning…? I love my family and friend….Pinch me… I need to be sure I'm not dreaming!"

To that he pulled Sharon to him "Love, you have to much clothes on for a new bride"

Eyal slowly unbuttoned her blouse, his fingers tracing the word LOVE on her breasts and chest after each button. Sharon grab to pull her blouse off when Eyal stopped her.

"Stop…I want to take things slowly. This night is going to be special for both of us."

"I'm with you… I don't plan on sleeping much. Not going to have those nightmares ruin my wedding night, so no sleep for me."

"Sharon, when you feel the need to sleep, do it. I'll be by your side. For now, I want to take it slowly and make love for the first time as husband and wife. The night is young, no sleeping pills for you, I'll watch over you. Evil doesn't stand a change of getting to you!"

Sharon, now naked, slides provocatively on top of Eyal. She could feel every part of her being touched by Eyal warmth. Looking in his eye, she was seeing his desire building up.

His gaze landed softly on her eyes and his voice was gentle "I want to make love to you, not just have sex!

"I seem to remember, while in the plane, me promising you a massage. I never go back on a promise."

To that Sharon started a full body, head-to-toe rubdown, including ALL body parts. Not only was this highly satisfying for him, but it was the greatest visual for her.

In the morning she opened her eyes to find Destiny's face only inches away from her. She reached for the file marked 'McQuaid security'.

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34 - The end or the beginning!

Sharon sat up being careful not to wake Eyal. Marc had intrigued her with the McQuaid file. She reached for it!

'_Funny, Eyal is normally up at the crack of dawn and always well before me! Maybe now that he's married and his own boss, he's going to start sleeping in… or he might be sick!'_

Gently feeling his forehead and cheek, she was relieved, no sign of fever_._ She laugh, remembering doing the same with her kids when they slept in late… well before they became teenagers that is!

'_He didn't even stir when I touched him… These last days were busy and stressful, though he'll never admit it, Israeli pride! Glad his body has enough sense to force him to get some needed sleep.'_

Her gaze lingered at a peacefully sleeping Eyal. The first word that came to her was 'handsome'. Chuckling at that though, _'Handsome originates from the old English - __hand__ and __some__, meaning 'easy to handle'. Girl, find another word to describe him, he is anything but easy to handle. That man's destiny is to fathom the mysteries of life ….maybe 'transcendental'. No, too complicated… let's stick with handsome…!_

She was well through half the file when Eyal carefully opened one eye.

"Saw that, Mr. Lavin. Is being married making you lazy? Since I've been with you don't remember you sleeping in… well if you call 6 am sleeping in!"

Eyal looked at her with a teasing and arousing smile, "You may have to get use to changes in my usual ways. I don't have to impress you anymore, love!"

"No problem, I remember that happened with my ex. Dave. At about the same time I developed a permanent headache."

Eyal pulled Sharon down onto him, "Kidding love, just kidding, guest I just turned my spy-mind off."

"Took you long enough to learn, thought you'd never get it"

"You're a wonderful teacher. Talking about teaching - why don't you guide me on how to give a full body massage."

"You're fully trained on how to give massages, next to you I'm an amateur! We have a brunch to get to… remember."

Eyal was not backing down, holding her a bit more firmly, "Last night was wonderful, looking forward to more of your full body massages! It's early, we could exercise a bit and still get another hour's sleep?

Sharon was in a teasing mood "Forget it Casanova... Can't you see I'm otherwise occupied?"

Taking the file from her hands, Eyal continued, "I see curiosity got the best of you, that file was is for my eyes only but you just couldn't leave well enough alone!"

"Thought I was your equal partner?"

"Sharon, seriously, this file is not part of the Dark control deal. I'm taking it on as a personal favor to Mark. It's our competitor, delicate situation and it's got to stay off books and covert. "

"Delicate and complex involving Russians and Muslims from the Middle East. Eyal I'm interested, would like to help you. Could be interesting to see how we work together as a team."

"Mark said a woman's view would be helpful. He has a hunch the mole is a female. Nobody like a woman to get into a woman's mind. So you're in but I'm running point and no Annie moves! AM I CLEAR? _(Sharon rolled her eyes and put her best angel face on!) _ Now Mrs. Lavin, let's get back to your night… seem you were up early?"

"Mrs. Welby.. keeping my name by the way! Didn't want to fall into deep sleep. Those nightmares were not going to spoil my wedding night and you, Superman, needed the sleep… didn't want spooking you or giving you another black eye!"

Eyal angrily talked to himself in Hebrew "Damn, why didn't you wake to me? I told you, I'd be there for you."

Realising his tone of voice and words were a bit harsh Eyal changed his approach.

Following the contour of her face with the back of his hand he said, "Darling, why don't you try to get at least a couple of hours sleep? It's only 6, brunch was called for 8:30. You can squeeze in a good 2 hours of sleep."

"Let's go for a walk or a run. Those nightmares are dark and brutal, thought I was over that dark period in my life. It's been at least 18 years since I've had those dreams… why now? I wasn't ruffed up that much and my capture was less than 3 days!"

"You and Ziva have quite a definition of 'ruffed up'. You're both black and blue from neck down and you're still taking pain killers…. What do you need to be 'badly ruffed up'? As for your nightmares, something must have triggered your memory. You do realise you are going to have to sleep at some point! Love, I'll be right next to you. You have to face and fight them, it's the only way… we both know that."

Sharon touched Eyal in a very sensual spot, "Why don't we take up where we left off just a couple of hours ago, you mentioned wanting to exercise!"

Eyal responded "Dear, I'll make love to you anytime/anywhere but I need to say 'no' this time. Sharon stop, don't! Talk to me about those dreams…I know you remember them clearly….. We always do. I'm been there, trust me. Had my uncle En's support and the Mossad has quite an expertise with those kind of problems… my brother Gaby specialise in that field!"

Eyal's voice had a killer combination: Deep and manly, but breathy and gentle.

Sharon surrendered, she rested her head on his chess, close her eyes, synchronised her breathing with his, focused on the strength/warmth of his arms around her and started talking.

"It's always the same. I'm with Sarah, we are scared out of our minds. I can feel my heart beating in my temples. Sarah's driving. Our car is bolting towards that damn car bomb. It hit us or we hit it, time stopped, life stopped, my thoughts were _'at least we saved the group of kids that was behind us'._ Suddenly I realised that I'm not dead….The smell, the noise of falling debris, the bright lights, and the fire burning my face. I hurts so much, I can't breathe, I can't move, I just want to stop hurting… death would feel better, those so called soldiers laughing… and then I looked at Sarah. I can't go on, please don't make me."

Eyal pulled Sharon to him, held her firmly while stroking her hair and face. "Sharon, it's the only way. Tell me the whole dream, go there! Baby, I know it hurts, I love you."

Sharon was sweating profusely and sobbing. "I should have been driving. I had more experience in the field than she had. I hesitated, she pushed me aside and jumped in the driver's seat. With or without me, she was going to force the detonation of that bomb. It's because Sarah had trouble starting the car that I had time to jump in and help her hotwire that damn thing …I KILLED SARAH, I KILLED YOUR SISTER, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ALONE IN THAT CAR!"

'_Lavin, you have to be careful how you handle this. What I wouldn't do to be able to talk to Gaby! All those years, that's what was eating at her! She blames herself for Sarah death. Typically Sarah to want put herself in the line of fire… nobody could have stopped her…._he chuckled_…just like her big brother. So it's genetic! Now how to explain that to Sharon'_

"Sharon, you are not responsible for Sarah's death. My sister was like me, worst even! It must be a family trait. We Lavin's seem to like putting ourselves in harm's way. Your father once called me the Mother Theresa of spies! Sarah was a Lavin, Mossad and Israeli, a deadly combination. Like it or not she was more prepared than you could/will ever be for that kind of hell. Yes, you hesitated but that didn't save your life. You also died in that accident. They revived you at least three, four time… my uncle told me they lost count! Maybe, just maybe you had a guardian angel watching over you….Sarah wanting to make sure you survived to save me…..It would be just her to do that!"

Those words seemed to help Sharon, she stopped sobbing. Eyal hugged her and continued.

"Love, I firmly believe my little sister was/still is looking out for her big brother. What are the odds that at 17, we lose our virginity to each other, live a somewhat parallel life but never connect again as our real selves, many years later meet face to face for a common mission, fall in love and marry. Those odds are next to none… faith intervened… Sarah intervened. She timed it perfectly…. had we connected earlier in life, you would not have liked what I was and where I wanted to go with my career. And me, seeing your 2 young kids, I would have run the other way! I was grieving on kid, don't think I could have handle the risk of losing two more!"

Holding Sharon close to him and whispering repeatedly while gently rocking her.

"You are not responsible for Sarah death, I don't blame you, **I love you**"

That succeeded in getting her to sleep. It was his turn to reach out for the McQuaid file. Spies will be spies!

Sharon awoke in Eyal arm and looked around… still in a daze.

He smile down at her "Hey… no dreams?"

Sharon reached up and kissed him lightly with a heartfelt thank-you

Eyal returned the kiss and responded ""Remember, next time you have nightmares, 'use me'. You up to taking a shower and getting ready for our brunch. We have a small 30 minutes. We could double up?"

A knock interrupted Eyal's words. Sharon ran to the door while Eyal was, again, speaking to himself in Hebrew!

Looking through the peephole, "It's Ziva. Answer the door and I'll get that shower. It'll give you two some privacy."

She kissed and thanked him again. He held her hand till she pulled it away teasingly.

Eyal went to the door and let Ziva in, "Ziva, as usual bright and early with, I presume, a mission!"

"Eyal, hope I'm not interrupting … ohhhh….what am I saying, with you two, I'm definitely interrupting!"

Ziva teasingly looked up at Eyal and he gave her his best I'm 'busted' smile!

She continued "I won't be staying for brunch. You told me not to disappear without us talking… well my plane leaves in three hours."

"Let me just warn Sharon I'll be leaving. Yes, I want to talk."

Eyal gently tapped on the shower door, Sharon opened and invited him in, Eyal winced.

"Love, told you I plan on speaking to each A-team member one on one, a group reunion is just not my style. Well, need to speak to Ziva before she disappears like she can so skillfully do! I might be a little late for 'meeting the family'. You think you can cover for me….again!"

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them you're sleeping again…. Jeepers creepers… don't give me that look…just kidding. E, you plan on offering Ziva a job with your company?"

"**Our** company, partner. That was my next question: You OK with that idea? Have a special deal I plan to run by her, fill you in later! Ziva's at a turning point in her life/career. If, at some points, she needs my help, I want to be there. Her father and brother didn't live up to their duties towards her. I want her to realise that she can count on me… show her what having a family really means. I consider her as my sister."

"My father was right… you are the Mother Theresa of spies: Cold and deadly with a touch of compassion and altruism, love you for it! I'm OK with you helping Ziva. She deserves a break. You seem to have trouble with the women in your life: I'm having nightmares, Ziva has pretty heavy existential questions, and Annie is dealing with an important but dangerous part of her past… You sure are a women's man!"

Eyal chuckled, "It's a bit more complicated with Ziva. She's one tough cookie. You're the soft one in that duo!"

Sharon brought him to her and kissed him hard, "Who's the softy?"

"I'm impressed, don't lose that 'toughness', I'll be back for more…Think I like it!"

Returning to Ziva "Come on GI-Jane, let's get a cup of coffee."

Settling down at a coffee shop not far from the hotel, Eyal started the conversation.

"Ziva, I know you sacrificed a lot to help me with this opp. You went against your personal quest to reduce your 'destruction footprint' so to speak. Our mission is over, we don't have all the answers and probably never will. Looking at the final result: 4 teenagers that were targeted to die as martyrs can now look forward to more of a 'normal' life plus you save Sharon's life by using your wits to get taken as a hostage: People are alive because of you. I owe you and a simple thank-you can never express my gratitude."

"Nice metaphor… 'Destruction footprint'…. fitting words, very fitting words! I'm going to keep that expression if you don't mind? But Eyal, you don't owe me."

"Ziva, I've done far more 'damage' than you have. One good dead will not erase the Evil. This quest of yours is a bit… excessive?"

"Eyal, if I can't find a way to be at peace with myself, I prefer to stay alone. I won't burden a friend and/or a lover with my trouble mind and soul. I carry to much guilt and darkness to be someone's better half!"

Eyal looked lovingly at Ziva. "Little sister… it's possible. I'm living proof. Why don't you just try?

"When I joined the Mossad then Kidon, I didn't choose to go dark and deadly, it was imposed/forced on me. They **made** a killer out of me, I **wasn't one**! You chose to open hell's door for your own reasons. That's the difference between us. I now have to look for a reason/a way for how to close, for good, hell's fires. Must admit though, at one point, I was sure you'd go to the dark side… permanently. Seen my brother, my father and so many colleagues go that way! Someone turned you around. It wasn't Sharon, the change operated before her… I'm guessing Annie?"

Eyal looked at his cup of coffee and made the liquid swirl.

"Yes, I fell for Annie a couple of years ago but she was at stage one in her career and I was at stage 4. A romance would not have worked out between us. I tried, believe me, I tried, still remember our close call after a drink at the Parchemin. Being in the field with her, seeing her youthfulness, that wonderful/naive smile, a stubbornness even worse than mine, her empathy towards others, her trusting me blindly, realising/liking that she sought me out when in trouble, it got…she got to me Ziva. Feelings I hadn't experienced in years came back. Funny, in a way, she prepared me to be able to fall in love with Sharon! Annie found an opening, a button I didn't realize existed: She made me able to love again. Being with Sharon feels right, I truly found my Beshert. Ziva, I can only wish that one day you can experience love in that way."

Ziva closed her eyes, it was as she was reminiscing an event… an enjoyable recollection

"Sharon seem to be YOUR perfect woman. Do you remember describing your dream girl when we 'celebrated' the end of your marriage in Rivka's office? Rivka never knew who had emptied her bar and nearly all the bars on that floor! So much for Mossad's security!"

Eyal put his head down and chuckle. "Had forgot that evening! We were young, naïve and my dear wife had just thrown me out. I was feeling guilty about being happy that marriage was over ….and leaving my kid behind. Had one hell of a headache the day after… that I remember! You care to refresh my memory at just how I described my dream girl?"

Ziva shot him a mocking smile "You don't remember? Normal, you were highly intoxicated but here are your exact words:

'_My dream girl will need to love me no matter what, put up with me when I have those moments. She will need to be sweet, amazing, fantastic, and awesome. She will also need to stick by my side through thick and thin, comfort me in hard times and love me unconditionally no matter what! Someone I can spend my whole day with, and not get tired of, someone who can be my best friend, other half, lover. A girl with who I can be myself and not be judged. We can be weird together…..accept that there will be secrets between us. She needs to be an above average spy so I can do all of the above for her! I will probably never find that kind of girl, so Ziva looks like we're both bound to grow old and alone might as well be with each other! Let's drink to that?'_

Her monologue finished, Ziva continued "After that you passed out, I carried/well dragged you to your apartment and put you to bed, my friend! Remembering your description made me realise that Sharon has most of the qualities you mentioned in that delirious state….At that time you were hurt and 'a fleur de peau' (_French for emotions running high) _so your words were what your soul needed to comfort it: they spoke heartfelt truth That may be why you fell hard and fast for Sharon, she answered your deep hidden needs in a woman! Please take good care of that insufferable partner of mine!"

Eyal was pensive but impressed at Ziva's memory. "I will Ziva! Could you text me my delirious monologue? Would like to share it with Sharon. You may be right for the reasons I fell for Sharon, from the start if felt right! Thanks for 'saving' them for me! Now Mrs. Ziva, back to you: You ever think of giving love a try: That Dinozzo guy seems OK. I checked him out. He has a sense of humour that plays well with that hell of a character of yours. I sense he's important to you, why don't you leave him in!"

"You checked Tony out… Why, when?"

"That's not important Ziva... You're a sister to me, you're family. I will always protect you, be there for you… I'm not your brother nor your father. I won't go away Ziva, I want was is best for YOU and I won't give up till I'm satisfied you're in a good place… mind and soul!"

"Dear Eyal, how I love you but I need to do this **my** way. Purge myself on **my** terms. I don't want to burden someone else with **my** hell. Too much has been decided for me, I want to get to know who I really am… I may just be a killer after all!"

"Ziva, just give me a couple of minutes more of your time. I came up with an idea that might interest you. What would you think of 'restauration' missions?"

"What?"

Eyal looked sideways at Ziva and lifted his cup of coffee to throw her an imaginary toast.

"To maybe a new beginning, Ziva. Nowadays a private security company is looked upon as mercenaries in it for the money. I'm not a mercenary and will hate having that etiquette stuck on me. I'm not kidding myself, some clients will be from the dark side…. dirty money. I had this idea: Put a certain percentage of those revenues to a special fund, a restauration or rebuilding fund, call it as you wish. If for 'the better good' (hate those damn words) some heavy collateral damage occurs with some mission, we could rebuild, fix, help - a city, a family, a group of some sort … Those 'rebuilding' efforts would be your job Ziva. I'd be doing this for selfish reasons only. I don't want it to be known outside a small circle of people in the company. I'm not looking for publicity, I want to do something concrete and put dirty money to good use. You'd have you own little covert affairs! What do you think?"

"Eyal, that's a crazy idea. No company can afford this kind of project. If it would be possible to make wrongdoings right don't you think governments/agencies would be doing it?"

"Ziva, you will never change. I'm not telling you to go out and save the world. I'm giving you the possibility to make a difference one small stone at the time. Take those 4 kids we just rescued from death, what kind of life is awaiting them? I'm pretty sure the Mossad will just leave them to care for themselves after all of this blows over. With your knowledge, experiences, assets and friend in high and low place, you can give those four a new beginning. Rebuild them a life, a new identity, a new country… it would be all up to you. I'm giving you the money to do as you please. You can operate from whatever office you chose. I / well more we (Sharon is my partner in this) will make sure you get whatever you need or wherever you are needed plus the companies' personnel will be told to help you if needed. The only thing I would ask in return is that you keep Sharon and I read in on your projects. Maybe even write us a report…..just kidding! My request is not to control your actions but for Sharon and I to also reduce our 'Destruction footprint' "

"Eyal…" Ziva choked up, she lifted herself up and kissed him hard.

"Hey girl… I just got married remember, sorry you're too late. But please tell me you're going to give a guy a chance, you're a great kisser!"

"Eyal, you're a beautiful human being. Do you realize you just figured out a way for me to use my deadly skills, bad experiences, dark contacts and assets to do well? How did you come up with such a wonderful/workable idea with all you lived through this past 48 hours? It's a miracle, you are my miracle. Eyal, I love you… well in a sister-brotherly way. I gladly accept your offer and I will keep both of you updated… in a written state if that please you… I owe you at least that!"

"Ziva, I'm happy this idea can be a start to finding and accepting the real you. But stop the accolades, you know it's not my style. In all of this, please don't forget about 'love' Ziva! Coming back to the job I just offered you, I said I would not interfere with any of your plans but for your first mission could you….. well… take care of those 4 young adults, especially Jake1…"

"Eyal, stop… I knew my first 'restauration' was going to be the two Jakes plus the other set of twins. It will be a pleasure for me to make things right for them. Already have ideas. For Jake1, promise I'll come up with a way for him to stay with this new family of yours."

"Knew you were the right person for this job. Look, I need to get back to Sharon and our brunch but I will be in touch. Here is a 'passe-partout' card. It opens all of 'Dark securities' offices. Use it when necessary, it's your new playground Ziva! I'll be in touch. Shalom my sister."

Ziva pulled him to her and hugged him like a brother, a father… a family member! Both were off in their special way…. Disappearing into thin air… Annie would surely have smiled at their covert departures.

As soon as Eyal entered the hotel he noticed his mother waiting for him.

'_Not good Lavin… well might as well face the music, whatever it is!'_

"Ima, you waiting for me?"

"Sit next to me, Eyal. We need to talk."

"Ima, I'm already late…"

"SIT"

Eyal looked down at his mother and knew not to argue!

"Eyal, you know I'm not the meddling type but you can't keep those independent ways if you want it to work with Sharon. Disappearing, leaving her to fence by herself, a husband does not act in that way. You lost Hanna because of your absences and very questionable priorities. Why are you repeating all of it and so soon? Freedom should not come before your wife…if so maybe you should think of staying alone and FREE!"

"Ima, I love you and please don't take this the wrong way: Sharon is not Hanna and I have changed: Sharon knew where I was, what I was doing and who I was with. She was OK with my actions. I love her, she loves me and our relationship will never be a normal one but it's ours.. only ours… can we just leave it at that."

"Eyal, Sharon has been through a lot. I was with her while she was recuperating and grieving for Sarah. I still feel guilty for wishing she had dies and Sarah had lived. In some ways she carries Sarah's soul so you my boy better get you act together and treat her with the respect she deserves. The requirements of marriage, be it a Jewish, Catholic or civil one, resumes themselves to commitments and responsibilities, remember and live up to those words Eyal."

"Ima, I love you and thank-you for caring. All I can say is that I will do my best. Now, I'd like for us to join the rest of our family and friends."

Eyal took his mother's arm and guided her to the reception room.

Avi was the first to spot his dad and overjoyed, he jumped on him.

"Avi…. you're a 15 years old boy not a kid anymore and I'm getting a bit too old for that kind of welcome!" He added more privately "I've missed you son and will make it up to you promise!"

"Love you dad, it's OK I understand. Didn't always find you not being there easy but Robert and MP explained a lot to me. But it's also OK if you want to make it up to me."

Eyal laughed at Avi's response all the while catching Sharon by her waist.

"Hey beautiful, care to greet your husband in a proper way?"

Eyal was about to learn that you don't order around a wife in that way, you don't challenge a spy in that way and, last but not least, you never give a chance for a British native to 'get you good' in front of family and friends.

Sharon turned around and gave him a very, very erotic and passionate kiss. Eyal face turned a deep shade of red and he was lost for words. As he tried to shake off the stunning effects of that kiss, he looked up to see family and friends laughing nearly to tear and clicking their glasses for more!

Robert discreetly told Ima… "That poor boy of yours is in for one hell of a ride with Sharon! Glad he's taking over. With Robin pregnant, those two getting married will take some pressure off my Daddy duties with Sharon. Just hope he can follow suite!"

Ima responded "Don't worry Robert, he'll be getting just what he deserves. As for your daddy duties sorry to tell you… they won't stop with her getting married… they'll just change! Those two are not going to have an easy ride. Get our spare room ready for either one of them… believe me, they will come!"

Robert put his arms around Ima and nodded "I know Ima, how I know. Wish I could smoothen the path for them in some way."

"We can't, they will have to face and deal with secrets and betrayals. It can't be avoided with spies and they both are true spies in all the sense of that dreadful word!"

The brunch went well, Eyal and Sharon got reacquainted, so to speak, with the kids. They promised them a full two week vacations, no school, no responsibilities, no work … well maybe a little bit of work at a very reclusive but special place. Avi and Kevin were ecstatic but Sharon and Eyal noticed that MP was solemn. Looking at each other, they guessed it was about Jake. Eyal pushed Sharon to go to MP but to his surprise she took his hand and whispered, "I know she's not your daughter but she looks up to you so you're coming with me, want it or not"

Approaching MP, Eyal saw she was wiping away tears.

Sharon spoke first "It's Jake, isn't it?"

Eyal was ready for MP's reaction… more tears.. Girls and their ways, he knew a bit more than he wanted to on that front! He discreetly guided her to a small room, more a closet but at least it was discreet.

"Mom, I love Jake but this life is impossible. He can't go to a movie with me, he can't go to school with me…he certainly won't be able to go on our vacation… what can I do?… I love him so much!"

Eyal spoke "MP, I didn't have time to talk to your mother about this but I've arrange for someone to help Jake, his brother Jacques and two other teenagers that are in the same situation. You might have to accept certain changes, pretty sure he will have change his name but have a good friend working on it."

"Eyal, hope you're not telling me this to make me feel better!"

Sharon responded "MP, Eyal would never do such a thing. If he says he's got it covered, trust him. Nobody can promise that it will be easy but Ziva will do her best."

Eyal shot Sharon a surprised look. She smiled sheepishly and showed Eyal her phone where Ziva had sent her a message thanking her for this wonderful opportunity.

"Eyal... Ziva and I have a special bound. Did you think she was going to keep this news from me? I know you were planning on telling me but funny it felt better hearing it from her. That way I get to be VERY proud of my husband. Eyal that idea of yours is fantastic!" She brought him to her and kiss him as he deserved! MP smiled shyly.

Sharon turned to MP "On that two week vacation, I promise Jake will be coming with us. We are all spies and well trained to watch over assets and hunt down targets, we can surely assure Jake's safety. We all need some down some together as a family and Jake is family, MP."

It was MP's turn to literally jump on Sharon. "I love you so much mom! Eyal you're the best think that happened to my mom and us. So glad you two got married." And she was off!

"Well that put back a smile on your daughter's face." Eyal was going to join their guess when Sharon put her arm on the door.

"Not so fast Mr. would like a word with you…"

"Sharon, for my proposal to Ziva, I was planning to …."

"Let me speak: Eyal, I'm not Hanna, please stop tensing up when a secret or after the fact news comes out. I know you had to deal with some pretty heavy fighting with Hanna, but it's not my way. I don't shout, I don't nag, and I don't threaten… if I ever have a reasons to doubt you… believe me we will TALK face to face to resolve any problem. I expect the same from you… well as long as you don't speak Hebrew while doing so!"

"Seems habits are hard to die! Didn't think you'd notice. The being 'married' part must have played with my mind and I reacted out of habit. My mother didn't help by telling me to live up to my commitments and responsibilities. That made me go down 'memory lane' and it wasn't all that good!"

"She did what? Eyal, your body is just about to give in because you are up and above the commitments and responsibilities expected of a husband, a friend, an operative and a son! I'm going to talk to her and set things straight."

"Don't, she was just looking out for your best interest. She's fond of you. From her point of view, I haven't been the best husband ..."

"Not another word. I will talk to her, can't leave it at that. You deserve better Eyal, especially from your mother."

Eyal was not use to having someone defend him, he didn't quite know how to react, stop her or let her help. Leaving people think the worst was easier than letting them see the real Eyal Lavin. He had to admit, his mother's word had hurt but he accepted the 'bad etiquette' given to him, knowing that she loved him.

Eyal, as planned, took time to talk with Vincent and Robin individually as A-team members.

For Vincent it would be a return to FBI. He had liked his stunt with the A-team but with Robin being pregnant he preferred the stability and 'security' of his 'first' job. Eyal had assured him that if he ever wanted or needed work, he should called on him. Vincent admitted to Eyal that his first opinion about this arrogant and insubordinate Israeli had been wrong, dead wrong!

With Robin, it was an awkward moment for both. Let's say their first meeting had not turned out well: Robin having drugged Eyal with a sex-drug. Andy, Sharon brother and doctor, had recognised the signs of the drug and saved Eyal from Robin's grip. Eyal being Eyal had not taken Robins actions well!

"Robin, we need to get over the bad vibes between us. I don't hold nothing against you. The state of mind you were in fully explains your actions. I have gotten to know the real Robin: She a very talented spy, would do anything to protect her family… especially her sister. The bound you and Sharon share is wonderful… I might say damming at times but I know now a bit more how to deal with the two of you!

"Eyal, I'm truly sorry for my actions. Yes, my mind might have been elsewhere, hell I was a basket case but **I** put that drug in your drink and **I** knew what I was doing. You are a very sexy and desirable man Eyal! I wanted to sleep with you despite the fact that my sister was falling for you. I need you to forgive me, not pity me. It's important Eyal."

"Robin, I forgive you. Yes, you put that drug in my drink, yes, you wanted to sleep with me but hurting your sister … no… sorry, I don't believe it. My guess is that if you would have been successful with you plan, you would not have gone through with it. Nevertheless, I want us to start anew. You have all my admiration for your field word and acquired expertise in terrorism. You're the best I've seen and being Israeli and Mossad… I've seen a lot! What are your future plans?"

"Well Vincent asked me to come to Washington with him and I said yes. I'm retiring from MI-6. Funny Sharon and I have will both be retiring! Always thought I'd die on a mission, never leave on my own terms."

"Me also….but must admit…you were heading there, dear. In your line of expertise it's inevitable. With terrorist related field work: You opt out or die on the job. You pressed the right button Robin. You'll be a wonderful mother."

"Eyal I know you are Jewish but I would love for you to be our baby's godfather. I already asked Sharon and she said yes. Can you be a godfather, does your religion permit it? Sorry, my questions must sound foolish!"

"Not foolish at all. I don't really know what is possible but I don't care. I would be proud and honored to be your baby's godfather. That baby will have a third set of eyes watching over him."

Robin laughed "Make that 6 pairs of eye. He going to be the best protected kid! Robert, Ima, you, Sharon, MP, Vincent… are all spies.. oups... Vincent is FBI not a spy. Don't know why, he doesn't like spies."

Eyal shot Robin a culprit smile. "Believe it or not, think Annie and I are responsible for Vincent's opinion on spies. I was, still am, a ba_tard when crossed and Vincent, at one time, had it in for me. I responded to his treats in my usual ways… making his life a real hell and enjoying every minute of it! Adding to that Annie's actions in the field making him often look incompetent (he isn't believe me!). We both, by our actions, made a spy hater of him. He's a good man, Robin, take care of him for me…. And tell him to lose the wingtips!"

"OK enough for the heart to heart… Where are you taking my sister for a honeymoon?

"Ha… need to find the time. I have the sailboat ready but destiny is not cooperating. I'd like to get at least two days at sea. After that, plan on getting away with the family for a full two weeks. We promised the kids after our two days at sea, they'll be our priority! Not what you call a honeymoon but I'm really looking forwards to it. A first for me... never through I'd be having 'a family' vacation. By the way, thanks for shopping and helping stock our boat. Who was responsible for the wine selection?"

Robin laughed and pointed to herself.

"You know your wines, Mrs. Jackson. I couldn't have done better!"

"Vincent nearly had a heart attack when he saw the cost! He took your credit card away from me and said_ "Robin, you do realize Eyal can have me killed at any given moment….. Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"_

Eyal chuckled "Tell Vincent that your wines list was one of a fine 'connoisseur'. Having worked with me he should have known that I usually accept to pay for quality. That's what I meant when I mentioned the wingtips. He has to change his thinking! Robin, sincerely, I wish you the best of luck. There will always be a room waiting for you at our home… your room! It was your childhood home and you will always be welcome … a safe haven/house so to speak."

They hugged and Eyal went looking for Sharon for them to finally 'set sail'! He found her laughing with Hanna and Gaby.

"What so funny, no let me guess… me!" That only made Sharon and Gaby laugh louder.

Hanna and Eyal eyes locked. She had a look… a look he hadn't seen in a long time.

Suddenly Avi blasted pass him but as Avi went to grab Hanna to pull her to see something 'important'... Eyal stopped him with a bit too much force.

"Young man, you are going to have to be careful on how you treat your mother."

Stunned at Eyal's tone of voice and behaviour, Avi, Gaby and Sharon stared at him. Gaby spoke first.

"What the hell….' but stopped short of finishing his sentence. He noticed Hanna and Eyal were still eying each other.

Sharon touched Eyal's shoulder. "E care to tell us what's up? Promise, we were not laughing at you!"

Still holding his eye on Hanna, Eyal spoke "Did you tell him?"

Hanna responded shyly "No, not 100% sure"

Eyal with a sly smile "I'm sure…Care to make it official?" Hanna nodded positively.

Gaby and Avi were wondering what Hanna and Eyal had going between them but Sharon had caught on, she too now had a sly smile!

Gaby was getting annoyed "Eyal, what the hell is going on?"

Eyal again without lifting his gaze off Hanna responded "Nothing's up with me… but think you should listen to Hanna."

Hanna took Gaby's hand and whispered "I'm pregnant."

Gaby's face just fell. He had been married more than 15 years and had always wished for children but with his former wife… it never was the right time… and when the time finally came so did fertility problems. This was wonderful news for Gaby. The look he gave Hanna reassured Eyal that this baby would be welcomed. His brother was a happy man.

Avi looked at Eyal then at Hanna. Hanna pulled Avi into a family hug. "Avi, you are going to be a big brother!"

They left Gaby, Avi and Hanna to celebrate and announce the happy news to other family members.

Sharon pressed closer to Eyal "E how did you know?"

"Love, I knew Hanna was pregnant with Avi before she did. I don't know something inside me clicked. And it happened again tonight. Can't explain it. Maybe I'll do the same with you."

"Not going to have that discussion with you at this time… we have a sailing date remember!"

"Sailing… what a wonderful way to start our quest for kids… making love while being rocked by the waves…"

"I'm not ready to go there Eyal, please don't push."

"Sorry, Hanna news stirred some long term memories I had put to rest!"

Eyal hated himself for letting out his feeling about wanting kids. It was not the right time nor place and Sharon was clearly not ready to deal with the question of having kids.

Eyal put his arms around Sharon shoulders "Love, forget my comment, it wasn't called for"

"With Dave, we had closed that door a very long time ago. I'm not saying a definite no, it's just that so much has happened to me / to us in a small lap of time, I need to grasp being taken hostage, getting engage, getting married, quitting a job I've been at since my teenage years, being your partner in this security company… Eyal I need a breather."

"Don't justify yourself, no need. Let's say our goodbyes, make sure the kids are organised to get back to London and finally get ourselves to our boat! Don't worry, it will sort itself out, I love you."

Sharon didn't know what to think of Eyal's expression … was he annoyed, mad, happy… Hard reading a spy's facial expression and mind when he knows it's likely to be read.

"OK but I have one last matter I need to tend to." Sharon left Eyal and went to search for Ima.

"Dad can I borrow Ima, need to talk to her… girl stuff"

"Be my guest… I need to talk to that husband of yours… boy stuff" Robert winked at Sharon.

Ima looked sideways at Sharon "Eyal spoke to you…."

"Yes he did. Come, let's go to your room, I'd like to tell you his side of the story."

Back in the room, Sharon could sense Ima was uncomfortable, she waited. Spy training… give the target time to think it through, make him come to you. It's always better that way.

"Sharon… you're playing a waiting game with me… cut the spy crap! I've been there and done that. Come on, you want to talk, let's talk."

"Ima, don't know how to say this but your reproaches to Eyal weren't called for. He's had 8 maybe 10 hours of sleep in the last five days. His rescuing me and Ziva was intensive resulting in 48 hours without sleep. That mission had heavy collateral damage that played on his conscience. Since being taken as a hostage, I'm having nightmares. At the hospital, he never left my side so that didn't get him the much needed sleep he needed. Then we took a night flight to Athens... he doesn't sleep in planes (spies never sleep on planes!). Arriving on the boat, I took a sleeping pill to keep those dreams away and for him to finally get some sleep. Ended up giving him a black eye because I was fighting an invisible enemy. End result, he stayed by my side for the rest of the night. Morning came and he received a call from his friend's lawyer. They advised him that we'd have to finalise the business deal in the next 24 hours. The health of his friend had taken a turn for the worst. He wanted for us buy the company as equal partners. For him that meant he had to propose…somehow/sometime! Must have been a very stressful time for him. Ima, who do you think organised; calling family and close friends, getting reservations and airfares for all; organising the wedding; the reception; dealing with lawyers and through all of it he managed to get his boat stocked up and ready to sail! Yesterday, we arrived at the hotel with on our agenda getting married and buying a Private Security company. Eyal's friend is dying of cancer, he doesn't talk about it but he's hurting. Last night, before the reception, he needed to take a short power nap because his body just couldn't take anymore. You guys deciding to have a brunch instead of a party night permitted him to sleep a bit, but it was our wedding night after all so again sleep took the back burner. Your son puts friends, assets and family before his own wellbeing. When you had your words with him he was returning from a visit with Ziva. He had an idea, a wonderful idea, to help her find her way back to happiness! He reveres you and… well… you telling him to live up to his responsibilities / commitments…. must have hurt. Don't you think it's time you stop seeing the dark side, the one he willingly projects and protects. If you look deeper, you'll find a wonderful soul Ima!"

Sharon had talked rapidly and nonstop. If she had not she didn't think she would have gone through with it. Turning around her heart jumped a beat. Ima was sobbing.

"Ima, I'm sorry. Wanted so much to get my say out that I… I never meant to hurt your feelings….'

"Sharon Welby, don't you dare say you're sorry. You were right to give me the kick in the butt I deserved. Why did I have to meddle, I usually never do! It's just that I saw you yesterday alone and also this morning. I remembered what Hanna use to say about Eyal's absences and I jumped to conclusions... the wrong ones. I focused only on his apparent absences. Don't worry, I know my son and you are right, he is a wonderful human being. I was never blinded by the dark man he wanted us to believe he was. I will talk to Eyal before you two leave. My dear girl lose that solemn look, I'm OK. I think I know where Robert is 'holding' Eyal, I'm marching myself there."

Looking at her phone, Sharon had another 'rendez-vous'. She rapidly slipped in her room, got the McQuaid file, threw her phone on the bed and when to Mark's room.

Entering the room, she asked with caution "Mark are you OK, we don't have to go over this file if you're not feeling up to it?"

"Come here, sit by me. I don't have the legs to get out of bed but my head is still in working order. Wanted to review this file with you or Eyal but my intuition is telling me a women's view is needed. Let's get to it, like an infant I get tire pretty fast…damn cancer!"

Both were so engaged in the file that they jumped when they heard a knock. Looking up Sharon saw the time.

"Mark, we've been at this for now three hours. Eyal doesn't know that I'm here…"

Eyal had let himself in, "Well, I know now! Care to explain what is going on… we've been looking all over for you. Could at least taken your cell with you!"

Eyal roughly threw Sharon's phone next to her and his stare made her shiver.

Mark took over "Eyal, it's my fault I called Sharon. Wanted to go over McQuaid's file with a female's point of view and it paid off. From 12 suspects, we are down to 3. Sorry Eyal, we got caught up in this intrigue and lost track of time. First time in months I've been able to get some work done and forget the pain!

Look, since your both here, I like a couple of minutes of your time. I have 'parting' words of advice for both of you. My words may be harsh so Sharon no tears. (Sharon lipped 'promise'). Both of you, sit in front of me.

Eyal, Sharon is a natural at 'profiling' a case, lose that ego of yours, accept it and work with her as a partner. I reached out to Sharon, not you, to decode the intel in the McQuaid case. You'd be my choice to follow McQuaid to Russia while he's trying to negotiate a helicopter deal for the Egyptian government, that's your niche.

Sharon, didn't have much time to evaluate you but here's my opinion: Not sure you're cut out for heavy field work in this business. It's a dog eat dog world and no agency net to fall on. Daddy can't help you, you're on your own in this business. Like I just said, your strong suite is 'profiling' a case: Your imagination, intuition and deduction are well above average. In a game of find the errors in a picture, you'd find 20 where there's only ten and you'd probably be right!

Eyal, you're the best I've seen for action on the front line, witty, clever, good judge of character and one hell of a lucky devil! You never follow protocols but you use them nevertheless… You need their structure, hints, possible suspects, twist and turns…you also need someone to challenge you and make you see the larger picture. That where you come in Sharon.

For you two to succeed with Dark Control, you need to work as a team and each of you has to know and accept your rightful place in this partnership.

Sharon, don't treat Eyal as a glorified soul: As your husband, yes, he is a wonderful human being and you can dot on him as you wish but when at work you need to see him as he really is (and needs to be): A dark ba_tard. You should treat him like you would any lying son of a bit_h of a spy.

Eyal I'm warning you don't bring the human being in you at work, leave it at home! The training Kidon gave you will be of use in this business so open the luggage you tried so hard to close, you're going to need it… sorry you didn't buy a kindergarten!

Both of you will NEED be partners at work and lovers at home. Keep your love life separated from your work life. Yes kids, it's the same rules as your respective agencies, only difference it's no more a rule for you to obey but I'm warning you if you don't apply it, you'll fail!

Nothing of what Mark said surprised either Sharon or Eyal but still it hit home; a wakeup call of sort. Even if they didn't have Agencie's protocols and rules to follow, they had to be careful on how they managed their work life and love life!

"Mark, I take your words very seriously. I must go, wish you the best. It was a pleasure meeting you. "

She gave him a hug and left Eyal with him. She knew it would probably the last conversation they would have!

Finally back on their boat, Sharon and Eyal, glass of wine in hand, were enjoying a lovely sunset.

"It's been quite a ride Mrs. Welby but we made it!"

"Eyal, what did Mark say to you after I left?"

"Not much, he was tire so I just stayed with him a bit."

Sharon noticed Eyal tense up. She turned around, looked at him and said,

"He asked you to help him leave this world on his terms, didn't he?"

Eyal closed his eyes and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Eyal, let me help you through this, talk to me… get those feelings out. I've been there, turning the eternal questions: Did I do the right thing, should I have talked him out of it…. None of that matters now, what is important is that Mark is no longer in pain."

'I'm OK, just need to get some sleep. I've done this before Sharon. You're right about the questions but like you said… in the end the answers don't matter!"

"Eyal talk to me, tell me how you feel, get mad … do something?"

"Why don't we get reacquainted with on another… we are newlyweds after all."

"Funny I gave you the same evasion technique this morning and you didn't give in… my turn to torture you. Talk to me E."

"What do you want me say, that I feel like hell, my body hurts, my head hurts damn even my souls hurts. I just want to be able to put my head down and sleep. After I might be able to understand what you're asking me…. For now I'm numb… just numb."

"Well that's a starts… My turn to hold you tight, come here."

Eyal laughed at Sharon. "You, love, have talked too much with Gaby!

"No I'm serious, come here."

Eyal's curiosity got to him. He approached Sharon and sat down next to her.

"Good boy, now lay you head on my legs and stretch out. Come on you can do it."

As soon as Eyal was laying down using her legs as a pillow, Sharon rubbed his temples, next his shoulders…. He reached the back of her head to pull her down…

"No you don't, this is your time to be pampered. You are not the spy, the son, the friend, the dad or even the husband. You are Eyal Lavin in need of some TLC and I'm going to make sure that you get your fair share of it! Relax, think of nothing. Do you have a song you would like to hear?"

Finally she felt him relax a little. The look he gave her made it real hard for her not to give in and make love to him but this was HIS time. Sleep was what his body needed.

"Leaving the choice of song to you. Long time I haven't heard you signing. Let me get my guitar to could accompany you."

"Stay put! What do you not understand in 'want you to lay down and do nothing? Just relax, take the time to look at the stars and let yourself be pampered."

"Me… laying down and do nothing…with a woman… that will be a first!"

They both laughed at Eyal statement, Sharon had to admit it had humour but some truth!

Sharon went through her song repertoire while looking at Eyal staring into space and enjoying her massaging his shoulders and neck.

"Got the song I'd like to sing to you, Ours by Taylor Swift." She proceeded to sing:

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Sharon was half way in the song when she felt Eyal's head and shoulders finally relax into much needed sleep. Looking down at him, she smiled. He was something, breathtaking even! The light of the moon was highlighting his cheekbones and prominent jawline. She could swear his eyes, even closed, stilled glowed against the dark of the night and his full lips showed sensuality and warmth. As she delicately touched his shirtless torso, she notice a smirk like smile forming and dimples indenting themselves into his cheeks. His rhythmic breathing was showing off his shoulders and chest muscles contracting and relaxing in a very inviting way. Even asleep Eyal sent shivers up her spine as she was thinking just how powerful his calm presence could be.

She reached for the pillows and sleeping bags Eyal had put next to them. Placing Eyal's head on a pillow, she laid down on his chest as he instinctly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer into him. Sharon rapidly joined Eyal in sleep under the stars while listening to the soft lapping of waves.

Up again before Eyal, Sharon embraced the early rising: sitting on the rail, legs over the side, coffee in hand, face and eyes feeling the warmth of the early morning sun. She watched as the world came to life, fellow boaters saluting her and the dock busy with people going up and down with fishing gear or sailing equipment.

Eyal was still sleeping soundly. At one point she had awaken him with a nightmare but both had rapidly fallen back into sleep. Time and Eyal's support would help her win this battle.

Her phone vibrated, it was a message from Auggie…. URGENT, lost my dog again. Sharon knew that protocol. He had used it with Eyal to aid Annie out of Russia and with her to smuggle an asset out of Afghanistan. It meant bad news one way or another. Not wanting to wake Eyal, she went searching for his laptop.

Coming up from the cabin after chatting with Auggie, Sharon eyes filled with tears looked out to the sea.

"_I need to do something, don't want to wake Eyal just now. Need to leave this news sink in. This boat is a ketch, easier for a singlehanded sailor to sail it out. It can steer itself with sails alone when well balanced. Checked the weather, Eyal set our course yesterday and I just prepared the sail settings so all is OK, I'm taking her out."_

The pier was, by now, a lot less crowded making it easier for Sharon to maneuver. She studied the wind to determine from where it was coming in relation to the boat. Not being familiar with this pier, she tied short pieces of light yarn to the boat's shrouds to keep an eye on which way the winds were blowing. She decided to use a forward spring line because the sailboat was blown against the pier by the wind. Running that forward spring line from the stern of the boat forward to the pier gave her the leverage needed. That line swan the bow out and allowed an easy departure. She then carefully retrieve the line so to not foul the prop (wrap the line around a spinning propeller). She pulled away from the pier, turning the wheel towards the pier and gave a small amount of forward power.

They were just off as Eyal woke up, well more shot up in shock!

"Sharon what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

At the sight of Sharon, his 6th sense kicked in. Something was deadly wrong.

"Talk to me love… what happened. Give me the control and start talking NOW!"

Eyal took the wheel and in a quivering voice Sharon said "Sorry for the rude awakening but had to do something with myself! Got a call from Auggie… all hell just broke loose for Annie, her father, CIA and the Mossad.

Eyal just looked at Sharon, stunned 'What happened?"

Sharon continued "I told you that Isaac Walker had a price on his head and that him showing up must have meant that he was now 'safe' well…it wasn't the case. By him coming out of hiding, he was putting himself in danger. He did it for Annie, to see her again! He was just brutally murdered Eyal… Henry Wilcox is behind it and Annie went dark to hunt him down."

"Let me take all of this in…"

"That's why I had to do something…. Taking the boat out was the only thing I could think of. Needed to keep busy!"

"We've got to get back. I need to get to the Mossad."

"We can't … remember... we both just retired. You don't work for the Mossad or me… MI-6.

For both of them the realisation of them being without agency support hit them hard!

Eyal looked at Sharon and said "Let's get this boat anchored, I need to get more detail on this shit!"

After hearing a bit more from Sharon, Eyal called Auggie and got news on Annie.

Her father had told her the whole story about Henry Wilcox having a contract out on his life to silence him. Annie, since parting with the A-team, had been collecting information in order to put Henry Wilcox behind bars. But Henry had finally finished the job - Isaac Walker was gunned down in a coffee shot not far from the Mossad's headquarter. Annie was now more determined, not only to hunt down Henry Wilcox, but kill him. That kind of mission can only be done by going dark and covert. Auggie had warned Eyal that he could not reach out to Annie. It would be too dangerous for her.

Sharon and Eyal were stunned. Sitting side by side, Eyal brought Sharon close to him, held her tight and whispered

"I love you, glad you are in my arm instead of out there with Annie!"

"We can't do anything for her?"

"No not a thing… Annie has now entered the fourth phase of her career. I'm selfish but I never want you to go there! You enter that phase mostly by force or some, like me, by choice but when you come out, if you come out, the damage is often irreversible!"

**The end but the beginning of a new story coming soon!**

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Just hope I tied all the strings to this story. If not don't hesitate to call me on it. PM me or review!**_

As for my next story, even if I dragged the Henry Wilcox name in it, it will not follow the CA season 4 or 5 story line. I added this last event to make Annie mature as a spy but will not go in the same direction as the show went (season 4) and is going (season 5) or even use the Henry Wilcox story line. It's for my story to have a little (very little) connection to the real CA. That next story will focus more on Dark control and maybe a certain German named Boris from Royal Pain… I started writing Fanfiction to perfect my English... I'm now learning German, so what better way to practice my German

**Auf Wiedersehen und gute Natch!**


End file.
